I AM A STRAW HAT PIRATE ( English version )
by LULU91410
Summary: When one wish for freedom, where do you think she should go ? We all know that the freest persons in the world are pirates, so that's what she'll become. She'll find what they always dreamed about. She'll be happy.. truly happy. He said she was born a warrior and she's going to make him proud. But one thing's for sure, she was destined to do great things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys !**

 **So, welcome on my fic, I hope you'll enjoy it ! That's the first time I ever publish something I write so I hope I'm good enough to entertain you and make you share my version of One Piece.**

 **It's not an original idea, I know. The whole ' I fell asleep and I woked up in the One Piece world ' has already been done before but well.. I'll just have my turn too.**

 **Feel free to review if you have any advice, I'll be happy to read them !**

 **Oh, and I'm french by the way. In case there is some horrible spelling error or some other thing that'll make you want to burn your eyes so much it's an obvious mistake or something.**

 **And I really apologies in advance for that.**

 **Seriously, don't burn your eyes, I'm sure it hurt.**

 **A lot.**

 **Anyway, let's get started !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

" Are you ready ? "

Every nights, the same question and every times the young woman doesn't say a thing. She just stood up and walked to the stage to sit at the piano and the people sitting in the bar always waited for her to begin to sing.

For the people in this forgotten part of the town, she was like a ray of sunshine. Always so kind to everybody, especialy the children. She was sweet, intelligent, brave and strong.

For them, she was the most wonderful woman in the world.

For others, though, she was the most dangerous and inpredictible woman in the world.

Yes, she has the most beautiful heart no one has ever seen in a long time in this town. But she also could be your worst nightmare if she decided so.

And every night she came here, in this bar, at the corner of dark and gloomy alley to sing at the memory of her beloved brother.

She took a deep breath and stared at the piano tiles thoughfully as the silent instaled itself in the room and everyone looked at her patiently and eager to hear her voice that they found very hipnotizing.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and her fingers lingered on the tiles a little more before she begins, letting all of her emotions loose as always as she sang.

 ** __ [ Diggital Daggers – Still Here ]_**

 ** _Musing through memories, losing my grip in the grey..._**

 ** _Numbing the senses, I feel you slipping away…_**

 ** _Fighting to hold on, clinging to just one more day.._**

 ** _Love turns to ashes, with all that I wish I could say.._**

 ** _I'd die to be where you are…_**

 ** _I tried to be where you are._**

 ** _Every night, I dream you're still here._**  
 ** _The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear._**  
 ** _When I awake, you'll disappear,_**  
 ** _Back to the shadows_**  
 ** _With all I hold dear._**

 ** _With all I hold dear._**

 ** _I dream you're still here.._**

 ** _Hidden companion,_**  
 ** _Phantom be still in my heart.._**

 ** _Make me a promise that time won't erase us_**  
 ** _That we were not lost from the start._**

 ** _I'd die to be where you are…_**

 ** _I tried to be where you are.._**

 ** _Every night, I dream you're still here._**  
 ** _The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear._**  
 ** _When I awake, you'll disappear,_**  
 ** _Back to the shadows_**  
 ** _With all I hold dear._**

 ** _I dream you're still here.._**  
 ** _Ever slightly out of reach._**  
 ** _I dream you're still here…_**  
 ** _But it breaks so easily._**  
 ** _I try to protect you, I can't let you fade._**

 ** _I feel you slipping._**  
 ** _I feel you slipping away..._**

As usual, everybody applauded and whislted at her as she stood up and made her way in the back of the stage without so much as a backward glance.

She picked up her throwing knives and Wild Traker, putting them back at her belt and made her way towards the exit before being stoped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked back and sighed, " What do you want, Hiro ? "

The 28 blond hair man, with a long scar across his right eyes, frowned and sighed tiredly, " It's been four years, you know ? You should move on. "

She glared at him, hissing harshly, " I know better than anybody how long it had been, thank you very much. And _I am_ moving on. Just because I refuse to forget him doesn't means I'm stuck in the past. "

" I'm just worried about you. " he said, looking a little pained, " He asked me to take care of you and I do everything I can to help you but.. You still stay hidden and put on those fakes smiles all the times.. "

" You know I can't afford to be seen.. _He_ 's still looking for me. " she said dryly.

" All I'm saying is that his greatest wish was for you to be happy. " Hiro answered softly, " Staying here is making you miserable, I can see that. There's too many memories for you to truly go on with your life here. What about your dream ? "

She bited her lower lips as she looked up at him with so much lost in her eyes that it was like he was stabed with several needles in his heart as she wispered, " It was _our_ dream. But how could I do it without him ? I don't want to be alone.. "

He step forward and pulled her in a tight hug, " You'll never be alone. " he wispered in her ear, " You are the most beautiful soul I have ever met. You'll be alright, you're stonger than you think. "

He steped back and smiled gently, " I think it would be good for you to read his letter again. You were only fifteen back then, you changed a lot since. But I tell you again what I told you back then.. There is nothing worth your time in this town, you're worth so much more. "

She nooded and kissed his cheek before turning around with a last wave and disapearing in the dark street.

Taking one last turn, she climb up the iron staires leading on the very top of an abandoned building and open the iron door.

The inside was just 2 rooms appartement, not very luxurious but that suited her just fine.

She sighed as she floped down on her bed, rubbing her face tiredly and untiying the elastic that tied her long deep violet hair out of her face.

She just stare blankly at the cracked celling above her before her eyes flicked to the bedside table.

Slowly, she sat up and open the drawer, carefully picking up a old looking letter.

She stared intently at it for a while before her eyes turn a little sad and she unfolded the paper, reading the last words of her beloved brother.

 _Riley,_

 _If you read this, it'll means that something happened to me and that I can't be with you anymore._

 _Don't cry. I know that you must be sad and angry right now, but I beg of you to be careful._

 _Don't act rashly !_

 _I'm sure that the only thing going through your head right now is to find a way out of Father's clutch, but you must be patient._

 _You are a clever girl, I have no doubts that you'll succed when the time'll come._

 _My precious baby sister.. The only thing I ever wanted for you was your happiness._

 _It broke my heart when Father came to me at your 6th birsthday and ordered me to train you, to prepared you to go into the wild and cruel world I so deseperatly tried to shield you from._

 _I always knew that I couldn't prevented it. It's just that it happened to soon. I wanted you to keep your innocence for a little while longer._

 _But there's one thing I'll always be grateful for.. You have seen and be forced to do horrible things, but despite that, you never lost this beautiful light that shine in your eyes when you smile._

 _You have a heart as soft as a baby bird and the fiercesness of a dragon._

 _You're so much stronger than me, Riley, and you don't even realize it._

 _I would have liked to be like you. Fearless of our parents and the consequence of disobedience._

 _You are never afraid of anything, even in the most life treathing situation. It's as if your brain works even faster when your life is in danger, always so quick to identify a situation and to found an adequate solution._

 _I know that you'll probably won't believe me, but I admire you._

 _You are born a warrior._

 _My only goal in life was to protect you._

 _And I was so scared, all the time, that one way or another I'll end up messing everything up and that by my fault, you'll never be truly happy._

 _You're so beautiful, and I don't only mean it in a physical way.._

 _There is warmth, pouring out of your heart that could melt even the most frozen lands… Even if you work hard to hid it._

 _You don't belong here, you're just a caged bird._

 _When you'll be ready, go to the roof of the highest building in the city. It'll have to be a Friday, between 2 and 4 am._

 _You'll find Hiro, a man I'll trust with my life, and your are my life, little sister._

 _I want you to promise me to never give up. Don't give up on our dream of freedom !_

 _Even if sometimes you think you're all alone, it's not true. I'll always be with you, in your heart._

 _One day, you'll find where you really belong._

 _A place you'll call home and people to call family._

 _A place where you'll never have to force yourself to smile ever again._

 _You are the most precious thing I have, I'll do anything for you._

 _I am so proud of you, my sweet, kind, intelligent and brave baby sister._

 _Be happy, that's all I will ask of you. No matter what you decide to do or who you decide to be with, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me._

 _I love you more than anything in the world._

 _Until we meet again, someday._

 _With all my love, your big brother, Aiden._

 _Ps : Keep your hair long ? You know I love it._

That's true, he never liked farewells, he always said ' Until we meet again. '

Her eyes started to watered by the middle of the letter, she rubbed her eyes furiously as she throw the letter on her bed and stood up, passing back and forth in the room.

She loved her brother more than anything, there's nothing she wouldn't have done for him. He was always here for her, she was certained that they would always be together.

Until that day, when he didn't came back from that stupid mission.

Her name was Riley Night, daughter of Davon Night and sister of Aiden Night.

Her father was the Leader of a gang called Night Shadows.

Murder, stealing, drugs, weapons, infiltration, spying and so on.. The Night Shadows were the most famous in those area, and she used to be the most asked after for many different mission since she was thirteen.

Because she never failed, not even once..

She passed her life lying, faking everything. It was the only way to hope for an escape route someday.

Her brother and her were planning to gained enough money to leave in secret one day and never looked back.

But this dream of freedom was crushed when she was fifteen.

She just came back from a 3 days missions when her father annonced her coldly that she'll be the one to be trained to succed him.

When she asked why her and not Aiden, who was a man and the eldest, he only told her that he had sent him to a mission and he had been killed, that it was the proof that he had been to weak to take over the gang.

This was the first and only time she ever cried and screamed at her father until her throat was raw.

She never sheded a single tears since that day.

She didn't want to believe it at first, her big brother couldn't be dead, it was a ridiculous idea. He was way to strong to just be killed like that.

So she waited, hoping that one day, he would come back to her. But after two years of waiting anxiously, she stoped hoping and made her escape succesfully two weeks later.

Her father, she heard, was absolutly furious and searched her everywhere. If it wasn't for Hiro, she would have been found and, for the better senario, killed.

She gently run her fingers along the black letters tattoed on her right forearm, AIDEN. She tattoed his name so that he was always with her, no matter where she'll go, she'll always have her precious big brother with her.

She stoped her passing and looked up at the mirror in front of her.

She'd never took the time to truly look at herself but now, looking intently at her reflexion, she realized that she changed a lot in four years.

Gone was the sign of her teenaged years, slightly chubby cheeks and akward stance, she now looked like a real 19 years old woman.

Pale angelic face framed with long deep violet hair, running all the way down to her lower back. Pale green eyes, who helded the maturity of someone who've seen way to much for such a young age. Light pink lips, slightly pouty and a faint scar, barely noticable, that begin to the corner of her lower lip to finished a little above the jawline, caused by a knife when she was eleven.

She wore a white tank top that end just at her belly button, showing off her toned stomach, and a black denim shorts that reach her mid thigh where a dagger was straped in a hostler.

At the belt around her hips was a set of four throwing knives and a Wild Traker.

She stood with her back straight and chin up, tall and proud, like nothing could even possibly stoped her, ever.

She didn't hold the beauty of a common delicate princesse. She was a wild woman, her eyes burning with an intense fire, determination, bravery, cunning and intelligence.

No, she didn't have the beauty of a delicate flower, she was breathtaking like the most wildest storm accross a bright blue sea, the lighting of the thunder striking the most highest and strongest tree, sending the entire forest in fire.

Her brother was right, she was born a warrior.

She look intently at her reflexion and her posture straightended as she made a decision.

She would be leaving this town, this contry even, and go on with her life. And Aiden will be with her when she'll started her quest toward freedom and happiness.

She turned around and lay on her bed, only one thing on her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep, _I'll be happy, Aiden, I promise you'll be proud. I will live my life for the two of us._

* * *

Riley was woken up from a peaceful sleep by the warm ray of the sun on her face and the sound of people speaking making a rather impressive racket.

She frowned, eyes still firmly close. She was living in an abandoned building, so why would there be peoples speaking ?

She slowly sat up in her bed and blinked her eyes open.

 _What the.. ?_

This wasn't her room, that's for sure.

The walls, the floor, the bed and all the other furniture in the room were wooden. No sign of her iron bed, her computer or any electronic device.

She walked up to the body length mirror to the right side of the room only to see that she still look the same, her tattoo still here too.

She frowned then, doesn't her breast look slightly bigger ? She shrug it off, as long as it's not to big as to bothered her when she fight, she doesn't care.

She looked toward the bedside table to see her weapons and picked them up, straping everything back in place, she feel a lot better with them on.

She rosed an eyebrow when she spot a Ninjato amoung her things. It was a rather beautiful sword, she picked it up by the deep red sheat and pull out the blade delicatly.

She could see her reflexion on it as it glisen with the light of the sun. She has a good feeling with that in her hand, as if the sword was specialy made for her, like it was talking to her.

She look around and found a sword hotlser to be strap to the back.

After having strap the Ninjato tightly on her back, the handle pocking out above her right shoulder as the rest of the sword pass between her shoulder blade and the end of the sheath was pressed to the beginning of her left hips, she decide to get out of the room and investigate.

She silently climb down the staires when she heard some yelling and... barks ?

She frown in confusion and hurry a little more, what she saw there made her gape in shock and incomprehension.

A wolf, dead on the floor of what seems to be a pub. There where three peoples in uniforms who were surronding a boy in purple velvet suit and the most ridiculous hair-cut she ever seen, but that wasn't what shocked her so much.

A man, with green hair, a white sword in hand and two others straped at the hamakiri at his waist.

 _Holy shit ! Please, tell me I'm dreaming !_

* * *

Shedidn't know how long she've been standing there, mouth wide open, blinking rapidly without knowing what to think or do.

She did tried to pinch herself, only succeding to turn her arm almost completely blue.

Of course she knew who that man was, who doesn't ?! When she was younger, she read some of the famous manga that was One Piece. It's been a while but she remembered the most important things.

It used to be her brother favorite hobby and he could go on and on about it.

So of course she couldn't possibly be mistaken as to who this man with strange green hair was.

But that wasn't possible ! It wasn't real, just a fiction ! A story on the paper !

She still must be dreaming, that's the only explanation.

But if she was really traped in another world, would it be so bad ?

She couldn't quite decide if she was sad or not. Either way, she knew that she couldn't stay were she had been any longer and what better way to begin a new life than to be in another universe alltogether ?

That's all really confusing, but she'll menaged somehow.

She always does.

That could be her chance of freedom and happiness.

Wasn't this was what that manga was about anyway ? Friendship, adventures and freedom ?

That's what being a pirate means, right ? To do whatever the fuck you want and screw those that dosen't agree with what you do ?

And she remembered how obsessed her brother was with pirates when he was young.

While she was running this through her head, Roronoa Zoro had been taken away by the marines and the bar had been cleaned. So, she walked up to the bar and take a sit in front of the woman who was cleaning a glass.

" Err.. Hello, ma'am ? " she said hesitently.

The woman looked up at and at once, a bright smile spreaded on her face, " Oh, finally awake, are you ? I was starting to think I would have to call up the doctor. How are you feelling ? "

Riley rubed the back of her neck nervously as she answered, " Good, I guess. If you don't mind me asking, how did I ended up here ? I'm afraid I don't remember anything.. "

The woman blinked and smiled gently, " I found you outside this morning, when I was opening the pub. What's your name ? "

Riley smiled slightly at her, " I'm Riley. "

The woman's smile brightened and she held out her hand, " Well, Riley, I'm Ririka. You're welcome to stay for as long as you need. "

" Thank you, I appreciate it. " She answered with a grateful smile and shake her hand.

Ririka was about to say something again when she seems to see something above Riley's shoulder and frowned. Riley look around to see a little girl trying to sneak out of the pub.

" Is she your daughter ? " She asked and Ririka nodded before opening her mouth, surely to tell her daughter to come back but she raised a hand up, stoping her from saying anything, " She is going to see this green hair man, right ? "

Ririka nodded, " Are you a Pirates Hunter too ? With all those weapons you carrying around, you must be pretty strong. "

Riley just smiled mysteriously at her, as if she knew a secret that she was never going to reveal to her.

" Don't worry, " She said, still smiling " I actually wanted to speak with that man. I'll bring your daughter back afterward. "

And with that, She stood up and walked out of the bar, direction the Marine Base.

* * *

It didn't take her long to arrived at the bottom of the wall behind which Roronoa Zoro was held captive.

Crouching slightly and then pushing on her legs to jump as highly as possible, she managed to grab the edge of the stone wall and climp up to the top.

She sighed and sat on it, letting her legs dangling at the other end and looked up to where the bound man was.

And here he was, exposed there for all to see, bound to a cross post by his arms and waist. But it doesn't seems to matter that much for him.

Despite the position he was in, he kept his head high proudly and his gaze straight. He was giving off a powerful aura, it was like looking at a tiger straight in the eyes and having no other choices but to wait until he either shred you to pieces or that he finally decide that you were not worth his time.

A cricking sound to her right make her turned her head sharply only to find Ririka's daughter looking at her like she had been caught with her hand in the cockies jar.

Riley puted her index finger on her mouth, making her understand to stay silent and with a slight smile and a wink, jumped down the wall.

It was time to talked to the Demon of East Blue.

* * *

Mistrust, curiosity and a touch of respect.

That's what I could read in the eyes of Roronoa Zoro, the demon of East Blue, from where I stood. From the moment he felt my presence, he fixed all his senses on the least of my movements with a calculating glance.

I did not know if he wanted to make sure I was not a threat to him or if he was looking for something in particular, but I had to struggle to hold his eyes and not show any sign of nervousness or of apprehension.

He examined me from every angle, analysing every detail of my person which could reveal information for him. His gaze lingered on my belt, then the dagger attached to my thigh to end up lifting a rather impressed eyebrow at the Ninjato strapped on my back.

I knew that this little wonder would catch his attention.

I decided to get him out of his inspection by getting a little closer, so I was at a reasonable distance so that we could discuss without being heard by ears a little too curious, " You're Roronoa Zoro, right ? "

He stared at me longly, a suspicious frown on his face, " So what ? What is it to you ? "

I came to sit next to him, looking in the same direction as he continued to watch me and I felt his curiosity grow more and more, " When I heard the rumors about the Demon of East Blue, this man with a green hamakiri, black bandana and three swords… I couldn't help but think, damn, this guy sure seems like an amazing fighter. "

He just raised an eyebrow at me before looking up and following my gaze toward the wall, that's when he noticed the little head of Rika, peeking shyly at us.

" But what you did today… " I looked up at him and hold his gaze seriously, " You didn't have to do anything, you didn't even know the citizen here. But you did it anyway, and that's the proof that despite the rumors of you being a freaking cold hearten monster, you have a good heart. You are a good man, Roronoa, one of the few who deserves all the respect that this hell hole we call earth as to offer. "

He looked at me dumbly, eyebrows high on his forehead, mouth slightly parted like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

I stood up and put a hand gently on his shoulder, he stayed relaxed, didn't stiff or tensed or anything, and this fact make a pleased smile appeared on my lips.

" I'll come back, " I said, still smiling, " For now, I have a little too curious little girl to bring back to her mother. "

He nodded and give me a discret smile with an hint of gratitude and I turn around to climb up that's annoying wall.

* * *

I passed between the tables, a tray in my hand and an apron around my waist, my long hair tied in a high ponytail with some strand falling and framing my face.

" And a beer and a bottle of sake for those gentlemen, call me if you need anything else. "

Ririka kindly took me as a waitress, the time I decided on what to do.

It also allows me to make some money.

After bringing back Rika from the Naval Base, we discussed for a long time of this arrangement.

We also agreed that if her daughter wants to give something to Zoro, it's me who would bring it to him, just to avoided troubles with dumb face.

Seriously, Helmeppo is really a spoil rotten kid who does not even realize that he could be killed in the blink of an eye if he angered the wrong person.

" You know what would make this bar really perfect ? "

I turned to Ririka, who was cleaning some glasses behind the bar, and rose a curious eyebrow, " Well, personaly I think it's fine just the way it is… What do you have in mind ? "

She looked at me with a smirk that didn't put me at ease at all and corcked her index finger in a 'come forward ' motion.

I puted down the tray and wiped my hand on my apron before walking toward her cautiously.

She leaned toward me and wispered in my ear, " I heard you this morning and I think it's a shame that you keep such a talent for yourself, if you catch my drift ? "

I frowned, crossed my arms and leaned back slowly.

She kept on staring at me with that mocking smile of hers before resuming her cleasning.

My lips tug slightly upward and I sighed in mock exasperation, " Well, if I must.. " She squealed and run in the storage room and came back with a guitare in hand.

I take it from her with a wink and sit down on the bar, tuning the chords.

The whole pub quiet down and everybody looked intently at me as I take a deep breath and let myself be taken away by the music.

 _[ Walk Through Life – Pinkzebra feat Benji Jackson ]_

 _Walk through life_

 _Everyday is a new beginning_

 _Shine your light_

 _It's your day and the world is waiting_

 _Move along to the song singing in your soul_

 _Feel the beat, clap your hands_

 _Let it take control_

 _All you need, all you want_

 _Are you ready to find your way_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _'Cause everyday is a new day_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _And everything's going your way_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _And you want to make it last forever_  
 _Well keep it together_  
 _'Cause it keeps getting better_

 _Walk through life_

 _And move ahead to your destination_

 _Shine so bright_

 _Be the light of a new creation_

 _If the world is a stage better start the show_

 _7, 8, 9, 10, ready set let's go_

 _Turn it on, turn it up_

 _Are you ready to find your way_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _'Cause everyday is a new day_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _And everything's going your way_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _And you want to make it last forever_

 _Well keep it together_

 _'Cause it keeps getting better_

 _Feel the sun upon your shoulders_

 _Find the strength to make you bolder_

 _Let each moment take you higher_

 _Higher, higher than you've ever been before_

 _Walk through life_

 _Everyday is a new beginning_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _Well everyday is a new day_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _And everything's going your way_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _And you want to make it last forever_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _Well everyday is a new day_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _And everything's going your way_

 _Oh oh, ohhh_

 _And you want to make it last forever Just keep it together_

 _'Cause it keeps getting better_

 _It keeps getting better_

I scratched the strings one last time and opened my eyes that I did not even noticed to have closed and raised my head.

All of a sudden, everyone in the bar gets up from their chairs and applauded, shouted, whistled, and so forth, and my face showed the biggest smile it can bear without tearing himself in half.

I feel like I'm going to love this world.

* * *

" So, how are you doing today ? "

I put my Ninjato on the ground and sat cross legs beside Zoro who was looking at me mid amused and mid annoyed, " You're one weird girl, aren't you ? I really thought you waren't coming back, it's been three days already. "

I rested my cheek in the palm of my hand, my elbow resting on my knee and smirked, " Oh, I'm sorry, had I knew you'll be so bored as to miss me already, I would have came back earlier. "

He glared daggers at me and I chuckled softly, it's just so funny to mess with him.

I put the bag that Rika gave me before I leave before me, he gives me a curious look by raising an eyebrow. " The little girl you saved, Rika, asked me to give you some Onigiri's that she prepared, and I quote," all alone like a big girl ", but I still managed to convinced her to use salt instead of sugar, you should be grateful for that, and I also have a bottle of water if you want. "

I said all that as if I was talking about the weather and his eyes flicked back and forth between the bag and I, undecided.

"Hey ..." my voice was not far from a whisper and as reassuring as possible as I catched his gaze, " Don't worry, I told Rika that it would be a bad idea for her to go beyond this wall, she will not be in trouble for that. "

I started unpacking the Onigiri so I can give it to him.

" What about you ? "

His question surprised me and it must be obvious on my face because he sighed and added, " Who knows what daddy's boy will do to you if he ever sees you here, you don't have to help me, I didn't asked you anything. "

And there it is, this cold and nasty attitude, worthy of the great demon of East Blue.

I flashed a big smile, making him understand that this little game would not work with me. " You thought I was walking around with deadly weapons all over me without knowing how to use them or something ? Don't worry, I'm toughter than I look, so shut up and eat. "

He seemed to understand that arguing with me was useless because he opened his mouth with the air of a kid who had just been scolded and grounded for unjust reason.

It's too cute, the big bad wolf who become a harmless little pup.

After eating and drinking, we talked about everything and nothing.

He told me about his adventures, that he left his native island to become the greatest swordsman in the world.

" You'll have to beat Dracule Mihawk, the Warlord, to get this title ... "

His shoulders became tense, I know he expected me to tell him that it's impossible, or to laughed at him openly, but that's not my style.

" Well, all I can say is good luck ! " I looked him in the eyes with a confident smile " If there is one person who can beat him, who else than you ? Not that it will be easy, because let's be honest, this guy seems to be a fucking monster, but if it's really your dream I know you'll make it. "

He was so shocked that his eyes were almost coming out of their sockets, his jaws droping near the ground

I let out a small laugh and made the remark, his mouth closed with a clack and turned serious once more, not without a small smile and a small glint in the eyes.

" And you ? " he asked, geniuinely curious, " You're not from here; that's for sure, and you seems to be a pretty good fighter. What are you doing here ? "

I sighed and looked up at the sky, staying silent for a moment and Zoro seems to understand that something serious was going on, as he straighten his posture and looked at me patiently, giving me time to sort out my thoughts.

" I never told anyone what exactly happened to me.. " I said softly, " There is just one person who knows, and that's because he picked up the pieces after it happened, but we never really talk about it. "

He nodded slowly in understanding, " Maybe that's the problem, if you never talk about it, you can't heal. "

I looked up at him and said, " You're right. " we locked gaze for a moment before I closed my eyes and sighed, " Okay, here goes nothing. "

He smile slightly in encouragement and I returned his smile.

" So, " I begin, " I guess you could say I'm a runaway. My father was someone really important and dangerous and in a way, I have to be grateful to him to have made my life a living hell since I was old enough to hold a knife because thank to him, I can survived pretty much anything now. He was the Leader of a gang so I guess you can imagine in what environement I grew up in and what expectation I had to live up to. "

I paused there as memories filled my head and go on, " When I turned eleven, my father started to send me to missions after missions. I lied, I killed, I betrayed and done much more horribles thing that I'm absolutely not proud of, and I'd like to say that I didn't have a choice, but that would be lying too. I was young and completely terrified of my father, but I could have said no to some thing he asked of me. Of course he would have made me regret it, but still, I could have said no.. "

Zoro stared at me without judgement, a neutral expression on his face and he jerked his head toward my right forearm, " And Aiden ? That person must be pretty important to you if you tatooed his name on your arm.. "

I smiled a run my finger along my tatoo, " He was.. My big brother, the person I loved the most. There was nothing in this world I wouldn't have done for him, I thought we would always be together, no matter what, we were joined by the hips, him and I. We were never appart from each other for long. "

Zoro nodded in understanding, " What happened to him ? "

I sighed slowly, eyes fixed on the ground, " My father sended him to negociate with some other gang.. he never came back. "

" I'm sorry. " Zoro said sincerely.

I shocked my head, " No that's okay, it was a long time ago.. When my father told me, I didn't believed him. I thought that Aiden had finally found a way to escaped and that he was just waiting for the right time to pick me up and take me away, like he always said he would one day. "

There were a paused then before Zoro asked gently, " But he never came back, right ? "

I shake my head and rub my eyes as I feel some tears burning behind them, " No, of course he didn't. " I said, my voice cracking a little and a bitter chocked laugh escape me, " I waited two years for him, I lied to myself, persuading me that it was going to be okay, that he didn't leaved me alone in this hell hole with all those horrible peoples, that he would come back and take me far away, somewhere where our father would never find us. Where we could be finally happy, just the two of us."

" And what did you do, when you realized… " asked Zoro patiently.

I looked at him straight in the eyes and state, " It all happened so fast, it took me awhile to remembered everything. I was so angry, at myself, to be so weak as to hope that someone would come for me instead of doing something to save myself, at Aiden, for leaving me all alone when I still needed him and at my father, for wanting me to be his little puppet. A father is suppose to love and protect his daugther, not trained her to be a fucking soldier ready to sacrifice herself the moment she would be ordered to. So one day, I don't even know what made me snaped but, I took all of the weapons and money I could and I run. I just run and run, without looking back, when someone was trying to grab me and stop me, I killed them without so much as blink. "

I take a deep breath and finally said, " I survived for as long as I can remembers, I mourned my brother for four years.. Now I just want to live, for my brother and me, see the world, you understand what I'm saying ? "

He nodded, " I understand, you don't have to explained yourself. How long are you going to stay here, then ? "

I put my attention on him and smiled, " Don't worry, I can keep you company for a little while longer. I'm working in Ririka's pub, just to make some money and think about what I will do. "

We were silent for a few more minutes before I got up and told him I would come back and see him as soon as possible.

I was going to climb the other side of the wall when he call out for me, I turned around with a raised eyebrow.

" You didn't tell me what your name is ! "

I gave him a big smile and a wink, " My name's Riley. Try not to die before my return, Demon of East Blue ! "

* * *

It has been three weeks now since Zoro was held prisoner in the Marine Base.

During these three weeks, I infiltrated 3 evenings a week to bring him food and water.

We talked about everything and nothing really, and I'm proud to say that we grew quite close.

If he can burst out laughing in my presence it's a good sign.

He is also much less withdrawn, more smiling, we didn't explicitly said it, but we both knew we were really great friend now.

Today was the beginning of the third week, and I was taking care of the orders of the customers of the pub while waiting for the arrival of Luffy.

Nami arrived about 30 minutes ago and ordered a lemonade and a fruit salad.

When I brought it her, she gave me a calculating and suspicious look.

Okay, a waitress who walked around with a sword in the back and knives on the belt isn't very common, but hey, I was still not going to risked to left my precious weapons in my room !

If the bar was attacked, it must be defended, right ?

I was just clearing up a table when Luffy and Coby finally entered the pub.

Luffy scaned the area and came to sit at a table next to the window.

I grabed my notebook and the pens stuck behind my ear, pull out my best smile and walked up to them, ready to take the orders of one, no doubt, huge amount of food.

I just hoped I had enough pages in my notebook.

" Hello gentlemen, my name is Riley and I'll take care of you today, are you ready to order ? "

Luffy's eyes lighten up and his smile growed at the announcement of food, " Meat ! "

Coby looked at him, horrified and begins screaming and gesticulating wildly, " Luffy ! Be more polite, you can just shout 'meat' like that to people ! Please miss, escuse him ! "

I raised my hand to signal him to stop his apology and chuckled, " There is no problem, I'll bring you your meat sir."

And so, I headed for the kitchen, humming to myself.

After Luffy and Coby have eaten, nauseating several customers in passing, I cleared their tables while listening discretly to their conversations.

They were discussing how to get into the Marine base, Coby thanking Luffy for giving him the opportunity to engage in the Marines while Luffy told him it was not much and he was going to see if Zoro would be a suitable candidate for his crew.

As soon as the name of Zoro was heard in the bar, all the customers run off as if the devil was after them.

Luffy looked at the empty room, frowning, " What's wrong with those peoples in this town ? "

I was still cleaning the table as if nothing had happened, " Don't worry about it, they react like that whenever Zoro or Captain Morgan are mentioned. "

As Coby resumes his panic attack, Luffy looked at me with interest, " You know Zoro ? Do you know where we can find him ? "

Coby turned and looked at him like he has said the stupidest thing in the world, " Don't be stupid, Luffy, how could a nice girl like her know a monster like Zoro ?! "

I frowned and cross my arms over my chest, my back as straight as possible, and gave him a really unimpressed look, " A nice girl like me ? Seriously ? Do you think my swords and knives are there to look pretty or what, kid ? And if by monster you means a dog barking more than it bites, then yes, it is the Zoro who is imprisoned at the Marine Base. "

Apparently, Coby did not noticed that I was armed because as soon as he saw me laying a hand to my belt where my Wild Tracker was, he backed up against the wall trembling with fear.

Luffy, him, looked at me with curiosity and interest.

I untied my hair and take off my apron, catched the bag I had prepared for Zoro earlier in the morning and head for the door.

Just before I went out, I turned around and winked at Luffy, who had followed me with my eyes, " I do actually have a demon to feed, do you want to go with me ? "

I didn't give him time to answer that I'm already outside, hearing sandals slamming on the ground in a hurry after me.

* * *

" Care to tell me who's that goofy idiot with the straw hat who's staring at us since earlier ? "

I give Zoro one last sip of water, and offers him a small smile.

Luffy followed me until here and when I jumped off the wall, he told me he preferred to watch for the moment.

" A client from the pub, he scared off all the others when he started talking about you."

He smirked, a diabolical spark in his eyes, " I'm really sorry ..."

One of the veins on my forehead started to pulse and my eyebrow was twitching right now.. As if ! He was very happy with his reputation !

I slaped him in the back of his head and he bursted out laughing almost to tears, " Don't say that you're sorry if you don't even mean it a little bit ! "

The sound of sandal slapping on the gravel stopped the laughter of Zoro and his face suddenly became serious and suspicious.

I told him that I would come back later and leave room for Luffy, sending a little wink at Zoro before jumping over the wall.

* * *

Jerk, Idiot, Daddy's boy, Liar, Coward, Arsehole…

I was trying to kill Helmeppo with my glare as he sat down at the table I had just finished to cleaned up and put his disgusting dirty feet on it, as if he own the place.

Just a tiny little knife, right between the eyes, it couldn't be that painful for him, right ?

Coby and Luffy came just in time to hear this moron rattle his speech as if he were the king of the island, " I am very disappointed.. This pub is horrid ! And I'm so bored ! I was expecting Zoro to die in 3 or 4 days time but it's been 3 weeks now ! But no matters, I'll have him executed in two days. "

Luffy was looking really furious as he take a step forward, but I was faster.

I steped up right in front of Helmeppo and stab a knife in the table, right between his fingers without leaving him the time to so much blink.

He was so starled that he shrieaked like a little girl and fell off his chair.

" You gave your words that you'll freed him if he survived the month stuck to that fucking post. " I stated blankly.

The clients, used to see me kind and smiling, were all staring at me, gaping like fishs.

It doesn't have anything to do with real or fiction anymore.

In the three weeks that I have past in this world, I have felt more at home that anywhere I've ever been before..

Zoro is a good man, who became someone really important to me. He remind me a bit of Aiden, to be honest.

I was snap out of my thoughts by Helmeppo who has started to laugh nervously.

He really doesn't know when to shut up, does he ?

" Because you really belived that I was going to let him go after what he did to me ?! I am the son of Captain Morgan ! "

With a quick and swift motion that barely anyone was able to see, I slided my fingers int my Wild Traker and bring up the blade to his throat, my face only a inche from his, saying with a voice as cold as death.

" Well guess what ? I don't give a fuck. "

A gentle, yet firm hand on my shoulder make me glance back slowly, without turning.

Luffy was looking at me right in the eyes, a certain light in his that I couldn't quite place.

After a staring fight in the most total silence, I let daddy's boy droped to the ground but keep my Wild Traker in hand and head to the exit without saying a word to anyone.

Let the show begin..

* * *

When he saw me advancing into the Marine Base yard with my Wild Tacker in my hand, Zoro immediately went on alert, " What's going on ? Did you get in trouble ? "

I look him straight in the eye, not in the mood to beat around the bush, " That I'm in trouble or not, it's the last of your worries. I'm freeing you. "

His eyes widened as he gape at me, " W-what ? Wait a sec, what are you – "

" Hey ! Wait a second ! I have to talk to him before freeing him ! "

I turned around swiftly to see Luffy running toward us.

Once reaching us, he stoped confidently in front of Zoro and said, " Join my crew and I'll let her free you ! "

Zoro and I shared a look, rolled our eyes and turned our attention back to Luffy, " I already told you that I didn't want to be a part of your crew. " Zoro said in a bored tone.

" And I don't need your oh so indispansable permission for freeing him. " I added simply.

He looked at us both with a slight smirk, not at all affect by what we just said as he turned back to Zoro, " I heard that you fight with swords .. "

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed irritatly.

" You heard right, but that idiot son of Morgan took them from me.. " grumbled Zoro.

Luffy smiled brightly at him as he took a step closer to him, " If I give you back your sword, you'll owe me and you'll have to join my crew. "

Poor Zoro, he really doesn't stand a chance here.

And just like that, without waiting for an aswer, Luffy started to run towards the wall.

Zoro and I watched him go blankly before I take pity on him, " Hey, genius ! The Marine Base is the other way ! "

He froze, looked back and stared at me blankly until his brain seemed to connect the dots and a bright wide smile spread on his face with a mishevious glint in his eyes before stretching his arms out until he got a good grip of the gate of the Base and catapult himself toward it.

Zoro and I gaped after him with eyes so wides that we could have passed for owls.

I knew he was made of rubber but, damn, seeing this for real is really… strange ?

The shock having passed for me, I looked at Zoro with a raised eyebrow, " So.. You're going to join his crew ? "

He blinked dumbly for a second before looking at me as if I just told him that he should considered siding with the Marines, " Are you mad ?! I am a Pirates Hunter, I can't become one ! What would I do with scums like that anyway ?! "

I simply shruged as an answer, " Anyway, there more important matters to intent to.. Helmeppo annonced for everyone who want to hear it that he'll have you executed in two days. "

He stammered in shock for a moment before starting to insult Helmeppo with rather colorful language.

" Riley-chan ! Zoro-san ! "

And here come Coby, running towards us with his tiny legs, looking completely frantic.

He stoped in front of us and fell on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

I stared at him and shook my head in exasperation.

" If you came here to tell me to free him, thank you but that wasn't necessary.. " I said dryly, " It's exactly what I was planning to do. "

" FREEZE ! "

" HANDS UP ! "

I turned around and saw a mini army of Marines all quavering with their rifles pointed at us, and raised an eyebrow, " So.. Do we have to put our hands in the air or to stay still ? Please, do made up your mind, that'll avoid us further misunderstanding. "

I steped forwards and unsheat my Ninjato. If they started to fired at us, I'll have to win us some time until Luffy came back.

Morgan lifted up his Axe-arm towards from where he stood behind the rows of Marines.

That's it, stay well hidened behind your little puppet, you coward..

" I am Captain Morgan ! " he yelled out imperiously, " And I sentence you all to death for treason ! "

I crouched a little, Ninjato in my right hand as I twirled one of my throwing knives in the left and smirked devishly, " Well, what are you waiting for ? Come and get me ! "

" FIRE ! "

All happened as if in slow-motion.

The fingers of the soldiers who pressed on the triggers.

The echoes of the cannons of rifles, whistling in my ears.

The frantic panic cries of Coby.

Zoro, screaming at me to move from there, to just get the hell out of here, obvious fear and worry in his voice.

The drop of sweat rolling down my temple.

And suddenly, in a flash of red, Luffy stands in front of me, his face facing mine, his arms wide open, using his back as a shield as the bullets sink into his skin.

Our eyes meet, just for a moment, before he cried out with a broad smile on his face, " It won't work ! I'm made of rubber ! "

And all the bullets he had taken bonced straight back to the sender, and everyone gaped at him in complete shock as he laughed loudly.

The adrenaline begins to drop, and I let out a throaty noise that could vaguely be describe as a chocked laugh of relief.

I love this feeling..

The knowledge that if I made the slightest error, the battle could be over for me.

Feeling the blood running widely through my veins..

The cold chill of sweat down my back.

The fear, the exitement..

All of this moment when every seconds is important, when I don't even have the time to think rationaly as my instinct and body took over and move on its own.

The feeling of being alive..

I could experience this everyday in this world of piracy.

I was snaped out of my thought by Luffy who was laying his hand on my shoulder and pressed a little to gained my attention.

I glanced up at him, and that's only now that I noticed that he was one head smaller than Zoro, but still slightly taller than me.

" All right there ? Nothing brocken ? " He asked with a smile.

I chuckled, " It should be me asking you that.. You're the one who was just shot after all. "

" What the fuck are you ?! "

We both turned to looked at Zoro, poor guy was dangerously near the panic attack.

Luffy just kept smiling as he lay a hand on his hat, " I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I ate the Gum Gum Fruit. "

Zoro stared at him like he didn't wether to laugh or cry in frustration until something in his head seemed to click and he turned furiously to me, " Riley ! What the fuck did you think you were doing ?! I told you to get your arse outta here ! You almost got killed, you stupid woman ! "

And I laughed in his face, which only succed at angered him further and yelling at me to be serious already.

Luffy was looking at us with a strange smile before grabing me firmly by the shoulders, making me stoped laughing at once and stared at him curiously while he smiled at me like it was christmas morning.

" Riley ! Join my crew ! "

…

Huh ?

I blinked dumbly at him, twice, and slowly turned to Zoro who was just as lost as I am, " Did he said what I thought he said or… ? "

Zoro shake his head furiously as if to clear it before sayind roughly, " We don't have time for that ! Do I have to remind you that there is Marines heavily armed just in front of us, AND I'M STILL STUCK TO THIS FUCKING ANNOYING POST ! "

Ah, yes, point to Zoro.

That seemsed to alert Luffy as well as he steped forwards and held out Zoro's swords, " Here ! I didn't know which one was yours, so I took them all ! "

Zoro smirked as the sight of his swords as he tried the wiggled out of his bind, " You've done right, they're all mines. I used the three swords style. "

Luffy looked a little confused as that, surely wondering were the hell the third swords could go, before smiling again with a meschevious glint in his eyes which didn't comfort me at all, " Okay, so do you take them ? If you fight with me now it'll make you a criminal in the eyes of the Gouvernement, but if you sides with the law you'll die execution style. So, what would it be ? "

And he said that with a big bright smile, like it was the most natural thing in the world.. Charming, really.

Zoro seems to agree with me, seeing the face he made, he was looking at Luffy as if he was the last of the morons on earth, " I don't have much of a choice, have I ? If I don't side with you I'm dead. "

His face relaxed and turned into a devilish smirk, " So let's do this ! "

Luffy jumped in joy, like a little kid and Zoro yelled at him to shut up and stop screwing around and untied him instead.

It would be a god idea too, the Marines started to snap out of their stupor.

" I don't understand ! " Luffy whined as he tried unsucessfuly to loose the ropes at Zoro's arms, " No matters how hard I tried, those stupid ropes get tighter and tighter ! "

The marines were starting to rush on us and Zoro and Coby were becoming more and more hysteric as Luffy seemed to be taking his sweet time.

It's really starting to get ridiculous ..

I grabed my Ninjato and pushed Luffy out of the way.

I looked at Zoro in the eyes, trying to make him understand to trust me, but there wasn't the slightest doubt in his eyes.

He places his life in my hands without hesitation.

A feeling of warmth filles my chest knowing the faith he has in me.

With a fluid and precise gesture, I cut the bonds that keep him prisoner.

He does not lose a second, faster than lightning, he runs to tear his swords from Luffy's hands and decimates half of the Marines who rushed towards us.

The remaining Marines begin to back out of fear.

Zoro straighten up and removes the sword he has in his mouth, holding it in his hand and putting the other two in their sheath at his waist.

He turns to Luffy, pointing his blade at him, " I attacked the Marine, which officially makes me an outlaw, I always keep my promises so I also becomes a pirate in your crew. But I'll warn you, I also serve my own ambition, if you get in my way, prepare to suffer the consequences. "

This does not seem to scare Luffy off, on the contrary, he is even more determined, " And what is your goal ? "

They look directly into each other's eyes and Zoro responds with that smirk and aura that could make the devil himself shivers, " Becoming the greatest swordsman in the world ! "

Luffy's smile could crack his face in half if he grows one inche more, " The greatest swordsman in the world, huh ? That's perfect, The Pirate King needs at least that in his crew ! "

I can't help the grin that spread on my face at that scene.

Nothing is even boring with Luffy.

* * *

The rest of the fight was quickly wrapped up.

Zoro and I shared the remaining marines while Luffy was taking care of Morgan who was going on with his annoying rambling of, ' I'm the big bad Captain Morgan. '

I was just puching on a soldier's side with my Wild Tracker when I felt something cold against my temple.

Seriously ? He's pointing his fucking gun at me ? Frankly I feel limit insulted.

No, but he really thinks I'm just going to stay there, waiting for him to shoot me in the skull ?

With a quick motion, I grabs his wrist and twist it sharply.

A big crack is heard and Helmeppo finds himself on the ground, crying in pain.

I crouch at his level and gently pat his cheek, " Tut, tut .. It's not nice to point a gun at people's head, you know ? It's not a toy, you could have hurt yourself, pay more attention in the future, alright kid ? "

I straighten up, look around and see that the fight was over and release my hair from the elastic that held them in place, letting them gently fall down my back.

I finally notice eyes on me, Luffy with stars in his eyes, Zoro, a proud smirk on his lips and an arm resting on his swords hanging on his hip and Coby completely shocked.

I turn to face them and rest a hand on my hip, and say with an innocent smile, " What ? I told you I was toughter than I looked."

* * *

 _I think I'm gonna be sick '_

After the battle, Zoro couldn't stand on his legs anymore.

Thanks to what I'd brought him those last few weeks, he wasn't as weak as he should have been. My guess is that the fact that he had stayed under the burning sun for so long, plus the fight, pumped out all of his energy.

Thus we have made our way back to the bar, where we took a well deserved meal.

Mine consisting of a bowl of ramen and a glass of sake, Zoro of three plates of shrimps with French fries and 4 bottles of sake (how can he still be completely sober with that, I will never understand.) Coby a plate of spaghetti and a soda.

And Luffy ..

He has at the very least about twenty plates piled in front of him, if he could eat the bones that remains after the meat, I'm sure he would do it.

His stomach became really enormous, but he take a deep breath, his face twisting itself in concentration and pouf! He's once again the young man with the slender, athletic and muscular body without a hint of fat.

Here's one who will never have to worry about paying attention to what his eating to keep fit.. Lucky bastard.

Me? Jalous? I really don't see where you fetch this idea.

Zoro drank a last one sip of sake before putting down his bottle on the table with a bang, sink more profoundly into his chair while pating his stomach with a big smile on the face. " It's the best meal I had of all my life ! It feels good to have the full stomach ! "

It draws the attention of Luffy who was about to eat yet another chicken leg. " Is that all ? You're already full with just that ? "

Zoro look at him with a raised eyebrow, " How you can eat more than me ? I've been stick to a post during three weeks and if Riley didn't bringed me some food and drink as much as she could, I would really have been a big rag ! "

Luffy just bursts into a big smile, " It's just that it's so good ! "

It makes me shake my head in amusement with a small chuckle. " You just looked like a kicked puppy back there, I just wanted to console you. "

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head in mock exasperation and resumes his conversation with Luffy. " So, you told me that you were looking for peoples for your crew, how much are we so far ? "

Luffy licked his fingers clean and lean back in his seat and announces with exitement, " Just you and Riley for the moment ! But soon we shall be more numerous ! "

Zoro looks at him in astonishment and me with a frown.

" Hey ! Waits a min-"

" What ? Just the three of us ? "

Zoro pointed a finger at each of us, a confused expression on his face.

Luffy nodd his head several time very quickly, not seeing where the problem was.

" Hey oh! I have never said that -"

Zoro sigh deeply and pinch the bridge of his nose, " Tell me that we at least have a boat. "

Luffy pointed towards the window which gave full view on the port and Zoro stood up to look at it.

When he see that the boat in question was just a small boat, it returned to his sit and bang his head against the table.

" What did I get myself into ? "

" Guys, would you listen for - "

" It's fine, you'll see, soon we'll have a big ship with pirate's flag and everything that goes with it! "

I slams my fist loudly on the bar to draw their attentions, and they turns towards me in surprise.

I cross my legs and lean back on my stool, my elbows resting on the bar behind me.

" Who ever said that I agreed to sail with you ? "

Luffy frowned and open his mouth to say something but Zoro raise his hand to him in sign to keep silent without leaving his eyes from me.

" You told me that you were just staying here to think about what you were going to do, right ? "

I support his stare and cross arms over my chest.

" I am strong enough to survive alone. "

He too crosses his arms and looks at me sternly.

" And you believe that your brother would be satisfied that you remains alone like that ? "

An expression of pain takes place very quickly on my face but I hide it very fast behind an impassive mask.

I know that Zoro does not put my brother in this to hurt me and that he is really worried for me.

The truth is that would love to be a part of the crew.

But I don't know if my presence would be a good or bad thing in the long time..

But I don't want to remain alone in this world either and honestly the life of adventure of the StrawHat Pirates crew is really the only thing I want.

I look at Zoro in eyes some more seconds, his eyes softened and I know that he feels bad to use this method of persuasion, but he also knows that it was the only way to make me react.

I glance at Luffy who had followed our conversation silently but I know that he keeps information in a corner of his head just in case.

I capture his attention and we stare at each other during a long moment.

When I see the determination shining in his eyes, I close mine and take a deep calming breath.

Then, by throwing him a small smile I says with a quiet and soft voice.

" Alright, so… heading for the Grand Line, Captain ? "

Luffy jumps of joy and Zoro wink and smirk at me.

Ririka came to see me and gives me a bag of ration and my salary for my work which make a total of 13 000 Berry, and wished me good luck.

" Hey Riley ! Are you not going to sing to us one last time before leaving ? "

" Yeah, come on Riley ! "

Every customers present in the bar voices their agreements loudly.

Luffy, Zoro and Coby, not knowing that I regularly sing in this bar considers me with curious and surprised looks.

I send them a wink and and takes the guitar that was resting behind the bar.

I sit down at my usual place on the bar and begins to play first note.

Taking a big inspiration I begin to sing.

[ Dynasty - MIIA ]

 _ **Somedays, it's hard to see..**_

 _ **If I was a fool, or you, a thief..**_

 _ **I made it through the maze to found my one in a million..**_

 _ **And now you just a page torn from the story I'm living.**_

 _ **And all I gave you is gone !**_

 _ **Tumbled like it was stone !**_

 _ **Thought we build a dynasty that heavens couldn't shake,**_

 _ **Thought we build a dynasty like nothing ever made,**_

 _ **Thought we build a dynasty forever couldn't break up..**_

 _ **The scars, I can't, reverse..**_

 _ **And the more it heals, the worst, it hurts..**_

 _ **I gave you every piece of me, no wonder it's missing..**_

 _ **Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant..**_

 _ **And all I gave you is gone !**_

 _ **Tumbled like it was stone !**_

 _ **Thought we build a dynasty that heavens couldn't shake,**_

 _ **Thought we build a dynasty like nothing ever made,**_

 _ **Thought we build a dynasty forever couldn't break up..**_

 _ **It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down…**_

 _ **It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down..**_

 _ **And all I gave you is gone !**_

 _ **Tumbled like it was stone !**_

 _ **Thought we build a dynasty that heavens couldn't shake,**_

 _ **Thought we build a dynasty like nothing ever made,**_

 _ **Thought we build a dynasty forever couldn't break up..**_

Once last note was played, all the room filled itself with applauses and whistles..

Coby looked me with an open mouth and big eyes and Zoro had a half-smile and raised his bottle of sake towards me.

I put the guitar behind the bar and turn around to fall nose has nose with a very exited Luffy.

He catches my arms and shake me. " You're a musician ! It's brilliant ! You can be the musician of the crew ! "

I escape from his hold and cuff him behind the head. " I can sing and play two or three instrument, but that's it. I'm not an expert. Sorry but you will have to find your musician elsewhere".

He pout a little, when suddenly the door of the bar opened, letting in a dozen marines coming to tell us that, although they were grateful for what we did, we were pirates and we were not allowed to stay any longer on this island than necessary.

After a scene with Coby, making sure he was at least accepted as a rookie marine, we arrive at the port, ready to leave.

I put the provisions next to me, making it clear to Luffy not to take anything without my permission.

Zoro, meanwhile, lies on one side of the boat, his swords beside him, within reach, and Luffy settles in the front, one foot on the bow.

" To the Grand Line ! "

After having been set off the military way by the soldiers and Coby, we were leaving.

To the next adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter !**

 **Here's chapter 2**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

I am awakened by a rather loud rumbled stomach. I open my eyes and see luffy leaning over the water, watching the fishs, Zoro sitting cross-legged next to him, cleaning his swords.

" Do you think I can catch a fish with my hands ? That would make us one thing to eat at least."

Zoro raises an eyebrow in his direction.

" Don't talk so loudly, you're going to wake up Riley. And if you fall in the water don't count on me to come get you."

I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, stretching as much as possible making my back, my neck and my shoulders pop loudly.

Sleeping on wooden boards, it's really not comfortable.

" It's fine, I'm already awake. And Luffy, it'll teach you not to listen to me and eat all of our provisions when my back is turned."

It had been four days since we were at sea and I managed to keep our food going for two days.

This idiot had waited for Zoro and I to fall asleep to eat everything in the bag.

And now he dares to complain that he is hungry !

" Does anybody know when we'll come accross an island ? "

Zoro and I look at Luffy as he stares at us with sincere curiosity.

Zoro shakes his head and looks at me as if it should be obvious that I know something.

I sighed passing a hand through my hair, clearing some strands out of my face.

" I'm not a navigator. If I had a compass and a map, I could have managed but we have nothing, all I can say is that by the number of seagulls flying in the direction West.. we should not be very far from an island if we follow them. "

So we drift by following the seagulls for at least two hours before Luffy cried out.

"Ah, a bird ! It's huge ! I'm sure we could have a feast with that ! "

Zoro and I looked up at the sky and indeed, a huge bird was flying above us.

" And how do you plan to catch it ? " Asks Zoro boredly.

Luffy swings his arms, stretching then out to wrap around the bird's neck and catapults himself to it ...

Oh no...

And stuck his head in its beak.

... Shit.

After rowing like mad men to catch Luffy while insulting him in all the names we know of, we cross the road of three very weird guys in the open sea, shouting for help.

We shout that we couldn't stop and that they have to get on their own, and after they have managed to get on the boat, two of them hold my arms while the third place the blade of his sword below my throat.

" Give us the boat and nothing will happen to her pretty face ! "

Zoro glares at them and in less than a second the three pirates find themselves with horrible bumps all over their faces, he also had the time to catch me and to place me right next to him.

They agreed to row for us without arguing.

" We apologize ! If we had known that you were the great Roronoa Zoro, we would never had laid a hand on your girlfriend."

We turn around and yell at the same time.

" WE AREN'T TOGETHER, YOU MORONS ! "

* * *

Half an hour later, we accosted the island of Orange Town.

The three shipwrecked were apparently some Buggy Clown's pirates who was also on this island, right now.

After tying the boat, Zoro turns to me. " Well, how are we going to find Luffy now ? "

I was adjusting my throwing knives firmly to my belt and arrange my Ninjato more comfortably on my back.

Gathering my long violet hair in a messy bun, I scan our surroundings, " We're heading where there's the most noise, of course. I don't know if you've noticed but he has a knack for attracting troubles. "

And as if some kind of divine force had heard me, a big explosion made itself heard in the center of the city.

Zoro and I shared a look and leave quietly where the explosion was coming from.

And here we go again ..

* * *

" How did he managed to get himself locked up in a cage ? "

We were perched on a roof just above the hideout of Buggy the Clown, waiting for the right moment to act.

I frown as I watch the scene below us, " Apparently, it's because of that girl over there, who's drinking with Buggy. Luffy trusts too easily. "

All of a sudden, the pirates bringed out a big cannon from I don't even know where and things start to get slightly out of control for the orange hair girl.

Buggy asks Nami to light the cannon and after several moments of cries and arguing, one of Buggy's men takes the matches from her hands to do it himself.

Nami pulled out her long wooden staff and knocked him out of the way.

Buggy starts to get upset and six pirates rush, swords in hand, towards Nami.

Zoro and I jump from the roof at full speed, him going to help Nami while I plant myself in front of Luffy.

Zoro blocks the swords of the pirates and Nami looks at him gobsmack.

" It's not really fair, big guys like you against one little girl. " he said with obvious annoyances in his voice.

" Zoro ! Riley ! " Cries out Luffy with joy, " You've found me after all ! "

I crouch in front of the cage to level myself with Luffy and shake my head in exasperation, " How did you do it ? First you get kidnapped by a bird and now you find yourself in a cage ? "

He grin up at me, " It's a pretty interesting story, actually ! "

I snort, " I'm sure it is ..."

Zoro turns to Nami, who was looking completely shocked and lost, " Are you all right ? "

She blinks, " Huh ? "

He rolls his eyes, " I asked you if you were alright ? "

She blinks several times and looks around her, as if she couldn't comprehend how she ended up there. " I-I think so.. Thank you.. "

The Buggy's Pirates didn't seems to know what to do either as they turned to their Captain for orders, as he was just sitting there, without looking like he would get up anytime soon.

Buggy looks at us one by one and when his eyes land on Zoro, he gets up and smirks.

" Zoro the Pirates Hunter .. Did you come to get my head ? "

Zoro looks at him with utter boredom, " I quited pirates hunting, your head doesn't interest me. I just came for my friend. "

He turns to us and starts walking towards the cage.

But Buggy was not finished, an dark smile on his face, he gets a little closer. " Oh, but _I_ am interested. When the news will spreads that I, the Great Buggy the Clown killed Roronoa Zoro, I will be the most feared pirate of East Blue ! "

Zoro glance back at him and said as a warning, " If you try, you will die. "

Buggy pulls out several daggers from his coat and places them between his fingers, like claws, starting to laugh, " Oh, you really think so ? "

Zoro sighs in annoyance, " I tried to warn you but .. Oh, well. "

With a battle cry, Buggy charges like a bull towards Zoro, who pulls out his swords from his sheaths.

The battle ends in a second. Zoro cuts him into pieces and scatters different body parts through the ground.

Zoro puts back his swords nonchalantly in place, without even sparing a glance at the corpse.

" Wow, he was really weak ! " Said Luffy, a little disappointed, " Well done Zoro."

But it was far from easy.

All of sudden, the Buggy's Pirates started to chuckled darkly, all of them with evil smirks on their faces.

The looks in their eyes gives me goosebumps, it's a look that does not presage anything good, not at all.

Luffy doesn't seem to like it either, " Hey .. why are they all laughing like that ? "

" Their Captain is laying dead on the ground and they're laughing ? " Nami has become drastically pale and seems to be about to faint.

I look towards Buggy 's body with narrowed eyes.

Zoro looks around the pirates in confusion, when suddenly, Buggy's hand shot up, holding a dagger tightly.

Without waisting a second, I pulls out a throwing knife from my belt and with the precision of a sniper, throws it into the palm of Buggy's flying hand, stabing it to the wall behind him.

" There are only cowards who attack someone who has their backs turned." I said darkly.

Buggy screams out in pain and his crew looks at me with a murderous aura.

Nami, Luffy and Zoro, them, gape at me, probably surprised by my rather fast reflex.

I glance at Zoro and said, " Be more careful next time Zoro, I probably won't always be there to watch your back. "

He nodded stifly in thanks but I could see a hint of shame onhis face, no doubt insulting himself inwardly for not being vigilant enough.

Luffy snaps out of his stupor and looks up at me with a bright smile, " Wow, you're amazing Riley ! "

I give him a mock bow, " Just doing my job, Captain. "

Nami will soon do a syncop if it continues.

I turn to Buggy and see that he has managed to get his hand back.

I smile sweetly at him and asks, " So.. You ate a Devil Fruit ? That's good to know. "

He glares daggers at me, " SHUT UP, WOMAN ! YOU WILL BEG ME TO KILL YOU WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU ! "

Luffy pulls on the bars of the cage, trying to twist them, " Hey, leave her alone, you big nose ! "

Suddenly all the Buggy pirates froze on the spot, cold sweats running down their faces, their eyes fixed on Buggy, terrified.

" What did you say ? " Buggy hiss dangerously, " Who has a big nose ?! "

Buggy swings his hand, which is still holding the knife, to Luffy.

" Luffy ! " Zoro and I scream in panic, but Luffy stops the knife by traping the blade between his teeth.

My eyebrows shot up high on my forehead, he must have a super strong jaw.

He raises his head and smirk, "As soon as I get out of this cage I'll kick your ass." And, as if to prove what he had just said, he bites on the blade of the knife, shatering it to pieces.

However, this does not seem to scare Buggy, he continued laughing, declaring that he would kill us all with his own hands.

" Riley, Zoro! Let's get outta here ! " Luffy yell out confidently.

Zoro looks at me in surprise, as if he was conting on me to make some sort of orders into this mess.

" You better have a really good plan, or else we're all dead ! " Nami turn to us, looking ready to rip her hair out in hysteria, " What are you going to do ?! "

Luffy didn't say anything, he just looks at us with a confiant smile and that was as if we were capable to read his mind at this moment. For just a second we looked at him with confusion until it suddenly clicked.

Zoro and I shares a bold smile and that was it.

While Zoro rushed to lift the cage on his shoulders, I took care of the cannon.

I put myself under it and push as much as possible on my legs and my arms. After a superhuman effort, I finally managed to lift the cannon, making it face the Buggy's pirates.

I wipe the sweat off my brow and turn to Nami who was looking at me with wide eyes. " Make yourself useful, cutie, and light up that wick."

She blinks stupidly at me, confused, " W-what ? "

I sighs and roll my eyes, " Lighten up that damn cannon ! "

She finally seems to come back to reality and with a trembling hands, light the wick of the cannon.

" Wait ! " Buggy starts to panic, gripping his hair in frustration, " My awesome Buggy Ball is still in the cannon ! "

Karma is a bitch, my dear Buggy.

Buggy continues to beg, but it was too late .. The wick disappears just as we throw ourselves to the ground, covering our ears.

The smoke creating a perfect camouflage, we run as fast as possible leaving the Buggy crew to deal with the damage.

It's really a crazy day today.

* * *

" Alright there, Zoro ? " asks Luffy between the bars of his cage, " Am not to heavy, am I ? "

Zoro was carrying the cage on his shoulders, short of breath and sweat on his face. I followed him closely in case he needed help, although I know he will never ask.

Nami, her, was staying in the back, observing us carefully.

" Shut up and stop worrying over something you can't do anything about .." Zoro grits his teeth and readjusts his grip on the cage, " I need to focus if I want to get us out of this mess."

" Say, Luffy .." His attention focused on me, " Who's this girl ? "

I point to Nami with my thumb and she stares at me, all tense.

It also stirs the curiosity of Zoro, who gives her a furtive glance.

Luffy flashes both of us a big smile, " Oh, that's right ! That's Nami, our new navigator ! "

" Not exactly ..." Nami trails out nervously, " who are you anyway ? "

None of us takes the trouble to answer her as we continue our journey.

At the moment, I know I can not trust Nami, as long as we didn't took care of Arlong.

Until then, she will think only about what will be of interest to her, ready to turn her back on us as soon as it will be the most beneficial for her.

I'm just going to go with the flow and keep an eye on her while making sure everything goes as planned.

We finally arrive in front of the pet shop and Zoro puts down the cage and drops heavily to the ground, catching his breath.

I perch myself cross-legged on the cage, watching carefully Chouchou who sat stiffly in front of the store.

" Hello, there ... what are you doing, all alone ? " I reach out and scratch him behind the ear.

Luffy looks at him with interest, " Hey, Zoro .. This dog doesn't move at all ! "

Zoro raises an eyebrow in our direction, " He can sit there all day if he want, I don't care, it will not change anything for us. "

Suddenly, Luffy screams out in pain.

One second he was pocking Chouchou with his index finger, to gain some reaction out of him, when the dog suddenly decided that enough was enough and try to bite his face off.

Zoro and I looks at the show for a few moment before shaking our head and sighing in exasperation.

After some scratching under the chin, I managed to make Chouchou let go and Nami came back from I don't know where.

I didn't even realized that she was gone..

She stop in front of us and throw a key on the ground in front of the cage.

" Like that we're even. " she fold her arms under her breast, making them stand out, " Now I don't owe you anything. "

I can feel my eyebrow twitch in irritation.

She acts as if we should be grateful to her or something.

Nami always had this attitude that really get on my nerves sometimes, I really have to get uset to her flaws if we had to live together in the same boat in the future.

I get up and come up to a few inches from her face at such a speed that she jumps in surprise and steps back, looking at me with a little fear on her face, but still managed not to show it too much.

I cross my arms and frown at her sternly, " Say, princess, I'll let you know that it's your fault if he's locked up in this cage and if we hadn't been there, Buggy would have killed you with a snap of his fingers. So bringing back this key seems the least you can do to fix your bullshit. "

A scream makes me turn around, to come face to face with Luffy, hands clutching the poor little Chouchou neck.

" Bad dog ! Stupid, stupid dog ! Spit it out ! Give me back the key ! "

You can never leave him alone for 5 minutes ..

" Hey ! Leave Chouchou alone ! "

We all turn towards the person who screamed to see the mayor running in our direction.

Zoro gets up and came to stand next to me, arms crossed. "And who are you, old man ? "

The mayor gape at him with wide eyes, stammering indignantly before finding his words.

" Old man !? I am the mayor of this town ! And you ? Who are you and why did you hurt Chouchou ?! "

Nami jumps into a row of escuses and explains what happened with Buggy and his crew and we assure him that we have absolutely nothing to do with them.

The misunderstanding cleared up, I approach a little, drawing their attention to me.

" Pardon me, Mr. Mayor, but I was just wondering if it would be possible for you to give us provisions for a few days, I could pay you of course ..."

The mayor smiles at me, waving his hand dismisivly, " I can give you that, let the big guy come with me, I'll prepare them for you. "

And Zoro and him left for a building not far from us.

" Stupid dog .."

I turn my attention back to Luffy, seeing him glaring at Chouchou, pouting in his cage.

I laughed softly and came to sit in front of him, reaching out my arm between the bars to ruffle his hair.

" Don't worry Luffy, you'll end up getting out of here one day or another ! "

He stares at me without saying anything for a few seconds, grabbed my hand that was staying on his head, squeezing it a bit in his and smiled at me.

Nami looked at us with a confused and curious look.

I know she is wary of us because we are pirates and that Arlong has made her life a living hell.

So to see how our little pirate crew behaves, it must be weird to her.

For her, pirates are heartless, vile and cruel creatures, who reign in misery and destruction wherever they go.

Well, Nami, your nightmare is soon coming to an end.

The mayor comes back, and Luffy turns to him, confused frown on his face.

" Hey gramps, where's Zoro ? "

" He said he wanted to take a nap and that he would come back in half an hour with the bag of provision. " The mayor responds with a shrug.

Nami sits next to Chouchou and pat his head gently, " So this dog's name is Chouchou ? "

Luffy turns to the mayor, an eyebrow lift, " Why does he sit there, without moving like that ? "

" He's keeping the store. " the mayor answers, as if it's obvious.

" He keeps the store ? " Nami looks up, confused, " Oh, I see .. It's a pet store."

" That's right." The mayor nodds, " And the man who owned this store was a close friend of mine..."

While filling Chouchou's bowl, he began to tell us how the owner and Chouchou were really close, and also how the said owner died three months ago. Nami, surprised, asks him if Chouchou had been sitting here, waiting for the return of his master, for all this time ? The mayor replied that, for him, it would be the most logical explanation.

I'm looking at Chouchou with compation, " I don't really think that's the reason ..." They all look at me in surprise, " Chouchou looks like a smart dog to me, I think he knows very well that his master will not come back. "

Nami looks at me, frowning, and crosses her arms over her chest sufficently, " Oh ? And why do you think he stay here for, then ? "

Luffy looks at me with interest, as I turn to her, a hand on my hip.

" I think it's because he feels connected to it. It's his treasure, in a sense. He's protecting it because that's all he has left of the person he loved the most. "

I lay a hand on my tattoo, my brother's smiling face flashing in my head.

From the corner of my eye, I see Luffy staring at me, looking a little concerned.

I could see his brain working from here.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble under our feet, and a bestial roar was heard.

The mayor clutches his head in panic and grabs Nami by the arm, making her step back a little.

" It's Mohji ! Buggy's Beast Tamer ! We can't stay here ! "

And they run away with a cry of panic.

Should I feel vexed that they leaved us alone like that or not ?

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sighes deeply.

" Go, Riley, I handle it. "

I look at Luffy with a raised eyebrow, " I'm not going to leave my Captain defenseless like that. I'm not moving from here. "

He gives me a small smile and turns his attention back to the lion who is now sitting in front of us.

" I see that your two other friends have abandoned you," Mohji said with a wicked smile, " It's a shame, you've barely managed to escape."

Luffy looks at him and says in a bored voice, " Who are you again ? "

" I'm known as Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of the Buggy Pirates. "

I would not be so proud about it, if I were you, man ...

Luffy stares at Mohji's head with a raised eyebrow, " It's a weird costume you're wearing there. "

The vein on Mohji's temple threatens to explode at any moment, " These are my hair, dumbass ! "

It's my turn to raise an eyebrow in his direction, " Were I you, I'll change hairdresser, the one who did that to you was obviously mocking you."

Mohji's anger is quickly replaced by a smile that couldn't means anything good ..

"Apparently you have not heard of my talent ... No animal in the world can resist the charm of Beast Tamer Mohji ! "

He then slide off the back of the lion and squats in front of Chouchou, ordering him to give him the paw.

Chouchou then decides to bite his hand.

I put my hand on my mouth and do my best to stifle the laughter that threatens to escape.

Ladies and Gentlemen, The Great Beast Tamer!

Red with shame and anger, Mohji turns to us as if nothing had happened.

"Tell me where is Roronoa without making a fuss and you won't come to any harm."

I stood still without saying anything and look at him straight in the eyes, not at all impressed by his threat.

"I would have warned you."

Suddenly, the lion raises its paw, ready to strike in my direction, I raise my arms above my head and resists as much as possible against the force of the impact.

In the end, I get ejected in the wall of the nearest building, Luffy screaming my name after me.

.. Okay, it hurts maybe a little a bit ..

A shout sounds and I lift my head to see Luffy flying at full speed towards me.

I shift as far as possible and he crashes against the wall at the same spot I was before.

When he comes to his senses, he turns to me and grabs my shoulders, a frantic look on his face.

" Riley, are you okay ?! You're not hurt, are you ?! "

I take his hands off and keeps them for a moment in mine, " I'm fine, I had worse. "

He look me over for a few more seconds, before removing his hands from mine and scratching the back of the head sheepishly.

" Well, at least I'm out of this cage now ..."

Rushing footsteps draw our attention, and we turn to see Nami and the mayor running towards us.

Nami gape at us in shock, " How are you still alive !? "

" You're alive ! " Cried out the mayor at the same time.

Luffy and I share a confused look and say together, " We were lucky. "

" To survive an attack like that is not normal ! You should be at least screaming in pain or bleeding ! " Nami cried out, on the verge of tearing her hair out.

My eyebrows shot up high on my forehead at that, Hearing her, one would think that she's disappointed that we escaped unscathed ..

I take a deep breath and turn to Luffy, " More importantly, what happened after this stupid overgrown cat sent me flying ? "

He doesn't even have the time to answer me that the mayor and Nami runs at full speed to the store, so we decide to follow them.

The store in sight, we stop dead, shocked by the sight in front of us.

Flames everywhere, creating a curtain of black smoke, rising high in the sky.

Chouchou barking sorrowfuly, sitting in front of what remains of his treasure, his soft white fur covered in blood.

I tight my fists, my nails sinking deep into my palms until drops of blood drips on the ground.

As if he had heard them when they crashed to the ground, Luffy glanced at me with a concerned frown.

I knew my face was a mix between anger and sadness right now.

Surprising everyone, I run as fast as I can towards the water bank with the garden hose and open the valve.

Once the water started flowing from the pipe, I run into the store and put off all the flames as best as I can.

Once done, I stay in the middle of the store almost reduced to ashes and catch my breath in great puff.

A hand on my shoulder makes me turn slowly.

I let out a trembling sigh and Luffy pulled me towards him, guiding my head in the hollow of his neck.

" They're just fucking monsters. " I say softly, " They didn't have to do that, but they did it anyway because it amuses them to cause pain to others. "

He hold me a little more before moving away and putting his hat firmly on my head.

I raise my head so quickly because of the shock that I almost snap neck.

He trust me with his hat ?!

I look him in the eyes, uncertain, laying a trembling hand on the hat.

He just looks at me with a small smile, " Stay with Chouchou, I'll be back soon. "

And he ran off.

I pulled myself together and went back outside where the mayor and Nami were looking at me, him gratefully, her with confusion.

The mayor take a hesitant step forewards, " Thank you," he said simply.

I do not answer and just sit near Chouchou, scratching him gently behind the ears.

He licks my hand and puts his head on my thigh.

" You'll see Chouchou, Luffy's going to kick their arse. "

* * *

After a long moment of silence, Nami starts to shake slightly with anger.

" Pirates are all the same ..." she hiss, her voice barely louder than a whisper, a shadow in her eyes as if she remembered something painful, " They're all just a heartless bastard, destroying everything that's dear to us just because it's fun. "

I prefer not to say anything about the fact that I have just put off the fire and that I am a pirate myself.

She wouldn't listen to me anyway.

Luffy returns just at this moment, a box a little worn out in hand.

Nami turns to him and says with a sarcastic smile, " Oh, you're still alive, pirate ? I was sure that this lion was going to rip you to pieces. "

Her smile disappears, making room only for hatred, " And I was hoping he would have done it, it would have at least made one less pirate in this world. "

She was blind by her anger as she start to run towards him, " Maybe I should kill you myself right now, before you got the time to gather a crew who'll destroys everything in its path ! "

The mayor managed to grab her time and restrain her, not without difficulties.

Luffy passes by her without sparing her a glance, " As if you could ever kill me. "

"Well, maybe I'll just try and see ! " she roar.

Luffy put the box down gently in front of Chouchou and sat down beside me, " Sorry, doggy, that's all I could save for you. "

Chouchou sat still for a moment, before standing up and carefuly take the box in his mouth and move back towards the store, turning one last time to us to barck gently in gratitude.

Nami watched the whole scene silently and finally she shuffled a little towards us with a nervous look.

" I'm sorry for just now .." we could hear the regret in her voice, " To think you were like other pirates .."

I looks up at her with a small smile, " It's forgetten, we'll put that on the stress of the day. "

She sends me a grateful smile.

The mayor, him, was more upset than ever.

" I'm pathetic ! " He says, his whole body shaking, although I'm not sure whether it's from fear or anger, " Chouchou and those young ones fought and I ... I'm the mayor ! And I have done nothing but sitting there watching my town, my home be annihilated by Buggy and his horrible crew ! "

I understand how he feels, this city is all he has ..

But how to protect what is most dear to you when you do not have the strength to do it alone ...?

Luffy, Nami and I rush towards him, trying to calm him down so that he does not do anything stupid and hasty, but nothing we said seems to reach him.

All he had in mind was to save his town and the people who built it 40 years ago. This little piece of land that, thanks to them, became a quiet and peaceful place, where life was good before the pirates decided to settle there.

Suddenly, Buggy must have shoot another Buggy Ball, because in a few seconds, an explosion rang out, destroying a dozen houses in its path ... one of them being that of the mayor.

My eyes widened at seeing the damage and even more when I remember who was sleeping inside the mayor's house.

I grab Luffy by the arm and pull him towards the rubbles, seeing his confused look, I hasten to shout, " Hurry up, Zoro was sleeping in there ! "

This makes him move right away, in the end he was the one to drag me at full speed over the remaining of the house.

The mayor looks at us sadly, " I'm sure he's dead now ..."

I roll my eyes, if only he knew who he was talking about ...

" Zoro ! " Luffy cries out once in front of the rubble, " Are you still alive over there ?! "

Once the smoke of the explosion has dissipated, we could see Zoro sitting on the top of the rubbles, his hand in front of his mouth, yawning loudly.

" It's a rather original way to wake someone up, I'll give them that... "

" How are you still alive ? " Nami shouts as Luffy and I just burst out laughing, " You don't even have a single scratch ! "

Zoro comes down to us, rubbing the last trace of sleep out of his eyes, when his eyes land on me, he raise an eyebrow.

" What are you doing with Luffy's hat on your head ? "

My eyebrows jump up high on my forehead.

Oh .. I completely forgot ..

Luffy saves me the trouble of answering him by gently picking up his hat and putting it back on his head with a big smile, " She kept it for me while I was smashing the face of a weirdo and his stupid lion. "

Zoro just shrugged, as if in the end he didn't care at all about the answer to his question.

Apparently, this explosion was too much of a blow for the mayor who begins to mumbled to himself his voice raising gradualy, " I refuse to let them get away with it like that. I couldn't handle it, I can't let those bastard destroy the hard work of the citizen. I am the mayor of this town ! I will protect it and its inhabitants! I swear it on my last breath ! "

He was ready to face Buggy right now, but Nami told him to think about what he was going to do, that if he went off to fight with Buggy now, he was going to die for sure.

But he answers that he did not care about this, that he knew the risks and that he was going to hunt these pirates down even if it cost him his life.

And he ran off.

Zoro, Luffy and I look at the scene with expressionless faces.

Zoro lay a nonchalant hand on his swords, " It seems things are becoming pretty interesting here."

Luffy crosses his arms behind his head with a big smile, " This is going to be fun ! "

Nami turns to us, face twist into an angry scowl, " This is not a laughing matter ! "

" You worry to much, princess." I take out my Ninjato and rest the flat of the blade on my shoulder, smirking, " I like this old man, no way I'll let him die."

"Well, in this case .." Zoro said quietly as he walked towards where the mayor was leaving.

Luffy and I start following him and Nami stare at us, gaping, " You're leaving too ?! "

I turn back slightly and smiles at her innocently, " You're welcome to come if you want. "

" You said you wanted the Grand Line map, right ? " Luffy says, all smiles, " So let's get it back and then you'll join our crew ! "

Nami looks at him as if he's gone mad, I know she's wondering how Luffy can always want her in his crew after she had betrayed him with Buggy.

They looks at each other for a moment, eyes in his eyes, then Nami crosses her arms over her chest, " I'd never go down as low as to becoming a pirate .." she relaxes a little and offers us a small smile, " But I suppose that I can team up with you for a little while. "

And we all leave to join the mayor, ready for the upcoming battle.

* * *

When we got there, Buggy was sitting on his 'throne' and had send his hand strangling the mayor.

Luffy had to force him to let go.

" How dare you ?! " Buggy asks furiously, " You can't just pop in here and threaten me like that ! I'm Captain Buggy and I will not tolerate that ! "

Nami turns to us and points us a threatening finger. " Listen up, all I want is the map and their treasure, after that I'm getting out of here, are we clear ?! "

I roll my eyes, of course it's just for the money ...

" Hmm " says Zoro not at all concerned " It's very clear. "

The mayor started to tell us to leave, to let him handle this story alone, that it wasn't our business ... until Luffy knocks him down with a good blow behind his head.

Nami turns to him totally shocked " Are you crazy ?! Why did you hit the mayor ?! "

Zoro nods, " It's not a bad idea, if the old man had continue to fight, he would have been killed."

I shrug, " He would've just be in the way anyway."

Nami looks at us all as if we had gone nuts and Luffy turns to Buggy, takes a deep breath and screams with all his might.

" HEY! BIG NOSE ! "

Buggy was furious and ordered his men to shoot another Buggy Ball on us.

Nami and Zoro try to convince Luffy to move, but he stays where he is, standin still as he stare hard at Buggy right in the eyes.

I wanted to stay where I was too but Zoro grabbed me and hold me in his arms, his back turned as if he expected to take the full impact of the blow.

The shot of the cannon is heard and when nothing happens, we all raise our heads to see that Luffy had inflated like a balloon and had intercept the bomb in his huge belly, boncing it back towards Buggy.

" You could have warned us .." Zoro mumbles, Nami gaping at him like a fish out of the water.

I gently tap on Zoro's chest, drawing his attention to me and offering him a mocking smile.

" It's cute that you're worried about me, I really appreciate it, but I think you can let me go now. "

He flush and releases me gently grumbling under his breath. " Next time I'll let you be smash to pieces, ungrateful little creature .."

I hit him on the arm " Hey, I heard you ! "

Luffy was very proud " HA, I GOT THEM ! "

" What kind of monsters are you ?! « " Nami screams, furious from her place on the floor.

I look at her, amused, and turn to Luffy " I think you traumatized her. "

When the smoke of the explosion dissipated, Buggy stood there unscathed among his crews who were all unconscious on the ground, having used one of his own men as a shield.

I look at him with disgust, this guy is really despicable.

That's where things get complicated. Buggy orders, from all possible persons, a member of his crew who was perched on a unicycle, to fight.

His name is Cabaji, he's a tall and slender man, his hair hiding half of his face, a long white and blue scarf hiding his lower face.

While pedaling, he rushes with a sword toward Luffy but Zoro slips in front of him and stops him with one of his blades.

While he was fighting, Buggy took the opportunity to start his little hand flying game again, without me noticing, and planting a knife in Zoro's lower back, who grunt in pain and staggers a little.

Fucking shit !

Luffy and I were furious, insulting him with names, telling him that he was a coward, that he had no honor.

" Drop it .." hiss Zoro, gasping for breath.

Despite his wound, Zoro continues to fight Cabaji, more determined than ever.

To say that this fight was unfair would be a euphemism, Cabaji didn't stop aiming at Zoro's wound at each attack, more blood flowed at every blow.

Nami turns to us with her face full of confusion and anger, " What are you two doing, standing there watching ?! Why are you not helping him ?! "

Luffy and I didn't even bother to answer her as we continue to watch the fight closely.

 _It's Zoro's fight, not ours .. If we ever intervene he will never forgive us and his reputation will be tarnished_ '

" Damn little fucker," Zoro grumbles, dangerously " It amuses you to take advantage of the cheating of your captain ?! " he grit his teeth and yells, " COME ON ! I'M WAITING ! "

Cabaji rushes at him, but this time Zoro does not move an inch and lets the acrobat stab him in the same place as Buggy, opening the wound even more.

I winced leaving a hiss escaped between my teeth.

 _'Ouch that must be painful ..'_

I turn my head when I see an orange flash from the corner of my eye and see Nami sneaking out, probably to steal Buggy's loot.

Zoro, after declaring that he would never used a superficial injury (obviously for him, being stabed twice is as much important as a musquito bite ) as an excuse for losing a fight.

In no time, the fight was over, leaving Cabaji unconscious on the ground.

"I can't believe that the Buggy's pirates were defeated by mere thieves," murmurs one of the pirates still on the ground.

" We aren't simple thieves," I said with a carnivorous smile and a hand on my belt. " We're pirates ! "

" Luffy ? " Zoro said tiredly " I'll take a nap if you don't mind. "

Luffy smiled at him, letting him know that he had done enough for today and Zoro dropped to the ground falling asleep instantly.

Luffy turns to Buggy, they exchange a few words, Luffy proclaiming that he was going to conquer Grand Line. As soon as he said these words, Buggy laughs openly, saying he was the one who was going to find the One Piece.

I raise a septic eyebrow, ' _If Buggy ever becomes King, I will lose hope in this world_ '

I pause for a second ...

 _Wait a minute ... He became Warlord after the war ... The Government are really idiots._ '

When he mentions that Shanks and he knew each other, things degenerate a bit ..

" Riley, stay close to Zoro."

I look at Luffy slightly shocked and he held my gaze, showing me how serious he was.

I finally nod in affirmation " As you wish, Captain. " and go sit next to Zoro.

And the fight begins, it was uninteresting at first. Luffy launched attack after attack, but Buggy, using his devil fruit powers, managed to dodge them, seriously complicating things for Luffy.

It took him several minutes before he could hit him properly just because Buggy managed to damage his hat.

I tighten my fists and grit teeth, Luffy ordered me to stay near Zoro, I can't do anything to help him ...

At the moment were Buggy throws his hand containing three daggers between the fingers, an idea comes to me and my brains click instently.

I grab one of my throwing knives and, like the last time with Zoro, send his hand to the wall.

" AAAAAH SHITY LITTLE PEST ! "

I just send him an angelic smile, " That hat didn't do anything to you, I'll thank you to leave it alone. "

Luffy turns very quickly to me and seeing that I was still sitting next to Zoro, he relaxes a little by smiling at me with all his teeth.

After recovering his hand, Buggy began to tell us that this hat was to be destroyed because it was Shanks's and began to insult him with names.

This had the effect of putting Luffy in a rage.

" Shanks is a much better man than you'll ever be, you have no right to call him a comrade ! And don't you ever dare insult him in front of me ! "

In his rage, he finally managed to give Buggy a powerful punch in the gut.

Finally, Luffy grabs him by the collar, demanding to know what happened between him and Shanks, shaking him like a plum tree.

Pushing Luffy out of him, he finally tells that Shanks and him were rookies in the same crew, once.

During an attack on an enemy ship, he had found a treasure map, pointing out the location of a treasure buried at the bottom of the ocean. During the same attack the crew had found a Devil Fruit, the Chop Chop Fruit. When Buggy heard how much one of these fruits was worth at the black market, Buggy traded it with a normal fruit and made the whole crew believe he had eaten it, so that he could sell the real one.

Unfortunately, the night he was about to execute his plan, Shanks appeared suddenly, surprising him so much that he swallowed the real fruit by accident, losing forever the ability to swim.

Listening to his story with deep boredom, I roll my eyes.

It's not Shanks fault if you're a greedy moron.

Buggy then explains that he blames Shanks for everything, that he has decided that, since he couldn't fetch the hidden treasures under the ocean anymore, he will seize all those on earth.

His attention turns away from Luffy when he sees Nami trying to pass quietly behind him with two large bags and runs after her.

Without losing a second I rush to her, hiding her behind me, brandishing my Ninjato, the tip of the blade lightly pressing Buggy's nose which stoped just in time despite the surprise of my arrival.

Pressing the blade a little more, making a single drop of blood flow I told him in a calm voice.

" I do not advise you to try and touch her, it's with Luffy that you're fighting right now."

Luffy seems to be agreeing with me as he calmly walk towards the lower part of Buggy's body that he has left behind and ...

He kick him ...

Straight in the crotch.

' _I hope everything works properly after that ... Although, maybe it does not matter. If this guy has kids someday it would be a disaster_ '

While Buggy collapses to the ground in sheer agony, I turn to Nami and put my Ninjato back in its sheat.

While holding her finding very tightly against her, she smiles nervously. " Thanks for the quick saving, Riley, was it ? "

I fold my arms and nod, indicating that she had got my name right and say casually, " You better leave those bags alone, just so that he'll leave you in peace.. maybe."

She looks at me as if I told her to cut off an arm. " Are you crazy ?! I find this treasure unattended and save it ! It's mine ! "

She hold it even harder and moves away from me as if I was going to snatch the bags from her hands.

Buggy, recovering from the kick, starts to threaten her to return his treasure but Nami refuses to listen to a single words of what he was saying.

Buggy, then, split himself in several pieces and launches towards us and I quickly get in position with my Wild Tracker to welcome him.

And suddenly he burst out laughing.

Luffy had grabbed his foot and was tickling it.

Then he starts to hit, pinch, and smash it on the ground.

As I watched Buggy begging Luffy to stop his torture with an amused smirk, Nami took the opportunity to swing one of the gold bag right into his face and Buggy took advantage of this opportunity to grab the bag firmly.

I rub my eyes, tired and exasperated, I knew this day was going to be a long day.

They fight like children in the schoolyard for a while until Buggy gets tired and tries to attack her with his dagger.

I was about to step in when Luffy came in as fast as a light and sent him off with a kick.

" Well done Luffy ! " cries out Nami.

But all good things comes to an end, this time when Buggy comes back and tries to gather the parts of his body, he was shocked to discover that Nami had tied them up with ropes.

I raise an eyebrow in her direction, rather impressed.

Well, she works fast, I'll give her that '

Luffy sends Buggy in the air with a Gum Gum Bazooka and wins the fight.

With the fight over, Luffy retrieves his straw hat that fell to the ground during the battle and examines the scratches inflicted on it with sadness.

At least it's not as bad as the first time it happened ...

I move towards him and gently put a hand on his forearm.

He raise his head and gives me a small smile that I know was forced.

" I have some wires and needles in my bag on the boat .. I can fix it if you want."

He looks at me surprised for a moment and takes me gently in a little hug, whispering in my ear, " Thank you, Riley. "

I patted his head gently and replied softly, "Anything for you, Captain."

We finally separate and Nami walks towards us, handing us the map of Grand Line.

" It's just my way of thanking you for saving me. "

Luffy takes the map, all excited to finally have a way to go in the Grand Line and again asks Nami to join the crew.

" I already told you that I would never join a pirate crew. " she tells him firmly, but very quickly, a small smile appears on her face " But ... Okay. Hanging out with you seems to be quite profitable, but remember that I team up with you just because it's in my interest. "

Once that that was cleared up, Luffy runs towards Zoro giving him pat on the cheek to wake him up.

Before I go to join them I turn one last time to Nami and tell her as a warning. " Luffy may be trusting you, but I'm not stupid. I'm keeping an eye on you, princess."

And I turn my back to her to go to the boys.

I know she that doesn't really have a choice with Arlong, but if she ever dares to steal one of my things, it's not going to be pretty.

I arrived just in time to hear Zoro growling " Hng .. It's not good .. I think I lost a little too much blood."

I crouch down in front of him and put my hand on his forehead " You don't seem to have a fever so there's probably no infection."

I help him get up and put his arm on Luffy's shoulders to help him stay upright and gently pat him on the cheek. " Come on big boy, we go back to the boat and you'll let me take a look at this wound to see if you need to be stitched without complaining, like a nice boy."

He gives me a little glare and Luffy and I burst out laughing as it hold absolutely no effect in his condition.

However, things happened pretty quickly after that.

Just as Nami was going to wake the mayor, the remaining citizens came back, asking for explanations about what happened.

Thanks to Luffy, the citizens now thinked that we were the ones who caused the destruction in town and in addition attacked the mayor and we were forced to run away, Luffy and I helping Zoro while Nami was carrying the two bags of golds.

" This town is so great ! " Luffy yell, a huge smile on his face.

Seeing the confusion on Nami's face I hasten to explain. " Everyone is really angry for what happened with the mayor, something tells me that even if we explain our version of the story, they won't listen to us anyway."

At the turn of one of the alleys, Chouchou was waiting for us.

We jump over him and while he was holding the citizens up and bark at them.

After Luffy screamed his thanks, we run as fast as we can towards the port.

After settling some things with the three pirates who were trying to steal our boat we board and set sail.

As soon as we leave the port, a shout attracts our attention.

" HEY, WAIT UP, KIDS ! "

The mayor was waving at us and for a moment we were sure he was going to drown us under some insults.

But all of a sudden we could see he was in tears, a big smile on his face.

" THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING ! "

Luffy starts waving widely, nearly hitting Zoro in the process, " THINK NOTHING OF IT ! TAKE CARE ! "

Suddenly Nami realizes that there is only one bag of gold in her boat and asks Luffy where he put the second.

" I was thinking that the mayor would need it to rebuild the town so I left it there after we took the bag of food. " he said, picking his nose.

Nami looks shocked and angry at the same time " THERE WAS 5 MILLION BERRY'S IN THIS BAG ! "

She grabbed Luffy, push his head above the water and tried to drown him as Zoro watched the scene, laughing.

I shake my head in amusement and look at the horizon ...

Let's go for the next adventure ..'


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

" Ouch ! Watch what you're doing ! "

" Shut up, it's your fault. I told you to stop moving. "

It had been less than an hour since we had left and, as promised, I fixed the Luffy's precious hat, there was not much to do so it was easy work.

Convincing Zoro to let me take care of his injury, however, was not that easy, this man is more stubborn than a mule.

I take a last look at my work and put away my first aid kit.

" We can remove the wires in 3 days, you're lucky the scar will be almost invisible. "

He grumbles a bit while putting on his shirt but I know he is grateful that I care for him.

Nami, from her boat, was watching me closely. " Frankly, I don't understand how you can stay with two idiots like that. "

I do not really know what she thinks of me at the moment. I know she's suspicious of me because she knows very well that I'm not stupid and that I suspect she's hiding something from us.

But if she likes me or not, only time will tell.

The sun was setting, the stars starting to appear, when Luffy sat down heavily next to me and looks at me with puppy eyes.

" What can I do for you Luffy ? " I asks, not taking my eyes away from the setting sun.

He waits for me to look him in the eyes before answering, " Sing a song, please Riley .."

I raise an eyebrow and hold his gaze for a moment and he continues to look at me with his big chocolate eyes.

I sigh and get up to get the guitar that Ririka gave me and come back to sit next to him.

It should not be legal to be so cute with puppy dog eyes at his age.

I think for a moment about what song I'll be singing, Luffy patiently waiting eyes fixed on me, Zoro lie on his side of the boat, eyes closed and arms behind his head but I know he wasn't asleep and that he was also waiting for me to start and Nami, who was watching me with great interest, curious to see if I could really sing, no doubt.

I close my eyes and, taking a deep breath started to play, eyes closed.

[ The Hanging Tree – Hunger Games ]

 _Are you, Are you_

 _Coming to the tree ?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They said who murdered three_

 _Strange things did happened here_  
 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree ?_

 _Where dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happened here_  
 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree ?_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happened here_  
 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree ?_

 _Wear a necklace of hope,_

 _Side by side with me._

 _Strange things did happened here_  
 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree ?_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happened here_  
 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree ?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They said who murdered three_

 _Strange things did happened here_  
 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree ?_

 _Where dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happened here_  
 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

I open my eyes slowly and realize that Luffy fell asleep, his head on my thigh.

A small smile spreads on my lips, I put my guitar down as quietly as possible and runs my hand through his hair.

Who could believe seeing him like this, that Luffy is a man capable of reducing his enemies to pieces if necessary.

" You're good you know. "

Nami's voice surprises me a bit and, while continuing to run my hand in Luffy's surprisingly silky locks, I raise a suspicious eyebrow at her.

" Thank you, I guess. "

She crosses her arms on her chest and asks me with sincere curiosity. " Why do you stay with them ? You're pretty and you have a beautiful voice, and from what I've seen you can very well defend yourself .. You have all the assets you need so why do you stay with those pirates. "

We look into each other's eyes for a moment before I sigh a little and look up at the sky, at the stars.

As well just tell her the truth ..

" My brother died when I was 15 ... " I say softly, " Him gone, I had no reason to smile or fight anymore, why fight when nothing and no one seems matter to you ? "

I glance at her and smirk, " Then I met Zoro, and he reminded me so much of my brother that I started to see him as such. And I refuse to lose a brother a second time. "

I tilt my head towards Luffy a little smile making his way on my face. " Luffy ... There's something about him that always makes me want to do my best .. I don't really know how he does it but when he's there, I feel stronger, as if no matter what happens, in the end, everything will turn out for the best. "

I turn my attention to her and I smile brightly. " And frankly, without me, who would be there to take proper care of them ? "

Finally a smile barely visible appears on her face and she wishes me good night, returning to the small cabin of her boat.

As I fell asleep that night, I did not notice that Zoro had quietly opened an eye and smirked in my direction.

* * *

After a week at sea without anything exciting on the horizon, I was seriously getting bored.

I was sharpening my Wild Tracker, Zoro lying quietly, his legs on top of mine, and Luffy eating an apple on the bow of the boat, when Nami violently hit her hand on the map she was studying, drawing our attention.

" There is absolutely no way we can hope to survive in the Grand Line in those conditions ! " She says, really upset.

I roll my eyes , _'no shit sherlock._

The boys turn their attention back to her, wondering what she was complaining about this time, (I swear I feel like this girl was born to annoyed the world ). The apple that Luffy was eating was reduced to nothing but the core and he inspects it while saying, " You're right, we're going to need more meat. "

I nod, agreeing with him. " Eating fruits every day is for birds. "

" We'll also need some booze. " finished Zoro and Nami snaps and throw an apple in his face.

" SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE ! "

I snatch the apple before it hits the floor and throw it at Luffy, who begins to eat it slowly.

Nami pinches the bridge of her nose and take a deep breath, " That's not what I meant… the Grand Line is a dangerous place, we will need more than just meat and alcohol to survive . "

Seeing that she begins to really lose her patience, I decide to help out a little.

" She's right. Besides, this place is overflowing with pirates who will probably have some super badass ships, we'll be squashed like flies with our ridiculous little boats. "

I said all that while checking my nails, I really have to find some nail polish.

Nami seems relieved of my intervention " Glad there at least someone who has a brain in your little group .."

" Yeah, we'll need a cook and a musician too ! " Luffy says with a big smile.

Zoro looks at him septically, " A musician ? We already have Riley, why do you want to have a musician ? "

" She can be the singer, but we need someone who can play a lot of instruments to accompany her ! "

After a good time of light argument and laugh, I asked Nami if we were close enough to the next island.

Looking at one of the maps scattered on the floor and examining it for a moment, she replied, " A little south from here, there is a small island with a village ... And it seems to me that we could get a boat and the supplies we need there. "

" Yeah, finally meat ! "

" And a lot of booze ! "

" They might have something for my nails ..."

" That's all you think about ?! " Nami yells at the brink of nervous breakdown " What do you have in your head ?! "

* * *

We finally accost Gecko Island without further inconvenience.

Stepping out of the boat, Zoro stretches as much as possible cracking a few vertebrae in passing.

" Hng .. It feels good to return to be on land again. "

Luffy turns to Nami " So, there should be a village around here, right ? "

After taking a last look, she rolls the map and puts it in the pocket of her skirt. " Syrup Village, but it looks rather small. "

He starts to jump everywhere, " Oh, it means meat ! There is meat! We have to quickly find the village and buy meat !"

I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, " Calm down two seconds. We're going to go to the village but I warn you .." I look at him with my most threatening look " It's me who have the money here, so if you ruin me you'll pay with your blood, understand ? "

" Yeah. Zoro, RILEY'S GOING TO BUY US MEAT ! "

I'm sigh and shaking my head ..

 _'Why do I exhaust myself .. When it comes to food he never listens to anything else'_

Suddenly Zoro straighten and holds his hand on his sword " Carefull, we're not alone. "

And suddenly, a shower of lead balls landed at Luffy's feet, forcing him to duck into a funny dance.

Instantly after "attack" a dozen of pirates flag rises from behind the bushes of the hill.

Luffy was so exited that you could see his eyes shining from here " IT'S SO COOL ! "

I raise an eyebrow and fold my arms " Is that where we're supposed to run away screaming in fear ? "

A small, dark laugh sounds from the top of the hill, and Usopp appears before us, slingshot in hand.

" I am Usopp ! " he declared loud and proud, " Leader of an invincible nation of pirates who reign supreme on this island ! You have before you a legend ! The most famous pirate that ever exists ! I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP ! "

Luffy stops short and looks at Usopp with a new eye, as if he had already seen him somewhere before but could not really remembered where.

" You surely understand that attacking this island will lead you to an assured death ! " Resumes Usopp " My army has 80 million cruel and bloodthirsty pirates who will crush you like insects ! "

We watch him do his monologue with expresionneless faces, not at all impressed by his threats.

" IT'S AWESOME ! "

Except Luffy apparently.

I lean discreetly towards Zoro and whisper to him, " Maybe we should do something before he starts hyperventilating. "

He leans down to my height while keeping his eyes on Usopp " If he does, with a little luck he'll faint and we'll finally have some peace. "

my lips tremble a little as a laughter threatens to escape.

Nami straightens up and yells out at Usopp, " Are you really hoping we're going to believe that the're 80 million men on this tiny island ? "

Usopp loses all confidence in a split second " Ah, I was found out ! "

I smiled wickedly " Well ... now we know you lied, little genius. "

Usopp starts panicking, griping his head in his hands " How could I be so stupid ! I practically confessed that I was lying ! "

Finally I crack and burst out laughing was Luffy is horrified that everything was just a lie.

" Shut your trap, you dirty pirates ! " Usopp cries out, trying to regain some control over the situation, " 80 million was perhaps a little exaggerated, but I still have a lot of powerful men under my orders ! "

We glance towards the bushes, trying to see something, and looking from the right angle, we can see the top of three little head.

Nami crosses her arms with a smug look, " I would say three children. "

At these words, the three kids stands up suddenly looking petrified, shouting, " She knew ! " running away at full speed.

" Hey wait, you can not desert your posts like this ! "

I crouch down and take one of the lead ball on the ground and roll it between my fingers, " A pirate who uses a slightshot and lead ball ? Never saw that before.. "

" It's cool ! " Luffy exclaims.

" That's enough ! " Usopp yells out in irritation, although I can see his trembling legs from here, " Shut your mouths or I'll shut them myself ! I'm a proud man and I would not tolerate anyone insulting me ! This is your last warning ! "

He grab his slingshot and loads it with a lead ball, " You've already seen what I'm capable of with this weapon ! It can easily compete with a gun ! "

" Now that you've drawn your weapon ... are you sure you want to use it ? " Luffy said in a low voice.

Usopp seems a bit surprised and more and more nervous about this situation.

" Weapons are not made for threats, they're for action. " Luffy's voice has become calm and cold, a little sinister even, on the verge of giving even me chills. " Are you ready to put your life on the line for this ? "

Zoro looked confused for a moment before gently tugging one of his blades, a carnivorous smile in his face, " I can assure you that we are real pirates, not children at heart. "

I make my expression as serious as possible, a hand on my Wild Traker, " If I were you, I would think twice about what I'll do, do nothing you could regret. "

Usopp seemed more and more panicked, his hands were shaking so much he was lucky if he could get a good shot.

In the end, he drops his slingshot on the ground and falls on his knees.

" Real pirates really have a lot more impact in what they say because they are able to put the threats into action. " whispered Usopp. " It's so cool ! "

The three of us exchanged an amused look and burst out laughing at once without warning.

When Luffy regains his composure, he draws Usopp's attention by saying " I was bluffing ! "

Usopp blinks several times, dumbfound.

" I borrowed these words from Red-Hair Shanks," Luffy explains, " A pirate I know ! "

Usopp's eyes widen, unable to believe what he just heard, " What ?! You know Red-Hair Shanks ? you're really are a pirate ! Wait, you still have to bluff ... do you really know him ? "

" Yep. " Luffy tells him, and what he says after that really catches Usopp's attention, " And I know your father too, his name's Yasopp, right ? "

Usopp is so surprised that he stumbles and tumbles down the cliff landing on his back with a big tumb.

When he straighten up I had the impression that his eyes were going to roll out of their sockets so much as he was surprised and shocked.

" That's right, my old man's name is Yasopp," he said, recovering his calm, " But how ... how do you know that ? "

" I met him a long time ago ! " said Luffy, quite happy about that fact, " But first .. Do you know if there a good restaurant in the area ? "

' Good old Luffy, give him food and you'll have all the answers you want'

* * *

And this is how we find ourselves sitting around a table in the only restaurant in the village, plates piling up a little more with each passing minute.

" So, how do you know my father ? " Usopp asks, having finished his meal.

Luffy, still with his mouth full, answers " I met him when I was kid, seven maybe. "

" Wait a minute, is it true that my father knows Skanks ? " Usopp asks, really excited.

" If he knows him ? When I meet him he was part of the crew. " Luffy answers, " so I'm sure they were really good friends. "

Usopp seems ecstatic at this revelation, " I can not believe it," he said more to himself than to us. " My father travels the sea aboard a so famous ship ! "

" It's been a while since I've heard about them, but I bet you he's still with Shanks. " Continue Luffy " He's the best sniper I've ever seen. " He take an apple and smiled as if he remembered the good old days.

And there, Luffy began to tell how he met Shanks and how he often he watched Yasopp train to shoot in an apple core or how he could aim the antenna of an ant to at least 100 km.

(I think the tendency to exaggerate is transmitted from father to son in this family)

Usopp listened with the greatest attention in the world, stars in his eyes, no doubt imagining his father doing all things. It was so cute to see.

" He used to talk about you every time he had the chance," Luffy said with an amused smile, " I think I heard enough about you to make my ears bleed. He's really a great pirate, I'll you that. "

" Yeah, really ?! " Usopp exclaims, " I'm so proud of him, he's gone to live the life of a pirate on this huge ocean, he has chosen a life of real adventure ! "

The moment is cut off by Nami who decides to step in, " Maybe you can help us ? "

I roll my eyes, ' Always there to ruin the mood. '

Usopp pulls out of his day dreaming and turns his attention to her as she asks, " Do you know anyone who can provide us with a ship, or someone who knows how to navigate, for that matter ? "

I raise a septic eyebrow ' _She really believes that someone will give us a boat like that, for free ? '_

Usopp sigh a little, " Well, it's really a very small village .. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you. "

" And the manor at the top of the hill ? " Zoro points at the said manor that can be seen from the window.

" Hey, do you know them Usopp ? " Nami asks hopefully, " With all this money, they can surely help us have our boat. "

Usopp's face suddenly close off and he gets up and says, raising his voice, " Do not approach this mansion ! "

We all look at him with surprise at this sudden change of behavior.

Usopp seems to realize it and calms down a bit " I ... I just remembered that there has some stuff that I really have to finish " He grabs his bag and rushes to the door without looking back " Everyone knows me here so ... stay and order as much as you want ! "

Once Usopp out of sight, I join my hands together and look at the ceiling " Thank you God, for sending this brave boy to save my poor savings ! "

Nami still stares at the door, saying, " Where do you think he run off to ? "

Zoro just shrugs and Luffy has already ordered more food.

I look back at Nami with a raised eyebrow, " No but seriously, you really believe that if we go to the people living in this mansion and say, ' Hey, we're pirates and we need a boat, you look like your pockets are full so paying for us should not be a problem ' They'll give it to us this ship ? It's not like they owe us anything. "

Zoro bursts out laughing at the look on Nami's face, she's so red you could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

" Usopp's pirates are coming ! "

We turn to the doors to see the three children from earlier coming into the restaurant.

Once they reached our table, they look at us with fear written clearly on their faces.

" Captain Usopp is not here. " Carrot said to the other two.

" Did they .. " Onion whispers holding his wooden sword with trembling hands, but ready to fight.

 _' They're so adorable ! '_

" Talk, you dirty pirates, what did you do to our Captain ?! " asks Pepper, apparently the courageous one, " Tell us now ! "

" Yeah, tell us now ! " Shout the other two.

Luffy pats his belly, which looks really well filled, " Ah, that's was the best meat I've eaten in a long time, I'm full ! "

At those words, the three kids all take a little steps back, squeeze against each other, as white as a ghost.

" Which meats ... ? "

" These pirates are cannibals ?! "

" What did you do ?! "

Zoro quietly puts his elbow on the table, resting his cheek in his hand and gives them a really sinister look and a wicked smile.

" If it's your captain you're looking for ... " he said slowly before his smile became even more psychotic. " It was delicious. "

" AAAAAAAAHHH ! CANNIBALE ! " The children howl terrified, their eyes fixed on Nami.

" Why are you looking at me ?! " She cries out and they faint, staring at the ceiling with a horrifying expression.

Zoro, Luffy and I burst out laughing until tears begin to form at the corners of our eyes.

Nami folds her arms over her chest, looking at the boys sternly, " You couldn't help but do something stupid, right ?! "

Having almost recovered from my crisis of laughter I says " Oh come on ! You can't say it wasn't funny ! "

I crouch down in front of the kids and gently help them up, dusting their clothes off the dust from the floor. " Relax little guys, Usopp is fine. "

"B-B-B-But you just said," stutters Pepper, pointing a trembling finger at Luffy and Zoro who looks at them with a big smile, proud of their little joke.

" Can't you recognize a joke when you hear one ? " Nami asks irritably.

I send her a stern look, making her understand to be nicer to the kids and turn back to them, still squatting at their level, " Usopp was indeed here with us about 10 minutes ago. He said he had a few things to do and he left, that's all. "

They look at me with big eyes, Onion leans a little towards Pepper and whispers to him, " I prefer this girl to the other witch, she is prettier and nicer. "

" Hey ! " Shouts Nami " I heard you perfectly well ! "

" Well, you have to admit that Riley is a lot better than you with children. " Zoro remarks.

" SHUT UP "

Carrot looks at us with suspicion, " And why should we believe you ? "

" Do you prefers to believe we ate him ? " Zoro asks with his big bad wolfish smile.

" Zoro, be nice. " I scold him like a child arguing with fellow playmates.

I turn to the waiter, " Hey, can you comfirm to them that Usopp was still in one piece when he ran off earlier ? "

" Huh ? " He asks a little surprised, " Oh, yes .. " He starts over cleaning the table " Your meal will be on his account by the way. "

I sigh gratefully, " Thank you again, God, for this gift. "

" Yeah, thanks ! " Luffy said with a big smile.

' _Is he mocking me or is it just my imagination ? '_

" So it's true ? " Asks little Onion shyly.

" Yeah, " Luffy said, "And I wanted to talk to him a little bit more, do you know where we can find him ? "

Then the three boys lead us out of the restaurant and through the village. They were talking about staying on guard because we were pirates, but Onion took my hands gently, as if to see if I was going to shout at him if he ever touched me, I look down at him and pick him up and put him on my shoulders with a big smile.

Seeing that, the other two relaxed and started fooling around with Luffy.

Zoro and Nami look at me with a raised eyebrows and, in Zoro's case, a small, mocking smile.

I blink at them, my hands on Onion little legs, in case he loses his balance. " What ? I like children. "

After a few minutes of walking we finally arrive at the mansion.

" Woah ! This place is huge ! " Says Luffy, really impressed.

Onion nods, " And if the Captain can't be found at that time, this is the place to look for. "

I look up at him, " Oh ? and why is he coming here ? "

" He comes to lie," Carrot answers, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

" To lie ? " Said Nami, frowning, " It's horrible ! "

" No, he's not a bad guy ! " Pepper hastens to say, " He's awesome, right ?! " he added, looking at the other two to confirm what he had just said.

" How could lying be good thing ? " Asks Zoro, confused.

The boys shares a look and finally it's Pepper who explains " Well ... Kaya, the girl who lives here, had entered a terrible depression that makes her weaker and weaker and forces her to stay on bed rest after her parents got sick and died last year, she is very rich but - "

" But all the money in the world can not bring the deads back to life, nor erase the sadness that one feels at the death of a loved one .." I cut it, remembering the sadness that I had felt at the loss of my brother.

Everyone looks at me, some surprised, some confused or curious, or in the case of Nami and Zoro with compassion.

" So the Captain comes to see her every day and tells her a lot of stories to make her laugh and lift her mood up ! " Says Onion proudly.

Luffy's eyes rest on me for a moment, with a look so soft that you could believe that he understood that I spoke by experience, before answering " Wow, it's kind of nice of him ! "

" So when he tells her his stories, it made her feel better ? " Nami asked curiously.

" Yeah, load better. " Pepper admits.

" It's a good idea. " I say. " When you're depressed, the best way to get out of it is to distract your mind and to do something to keep you occupied... she'll never heal if she stay in bed, doing nothing all day, on the contrary. She'll just keep thinking about her problems and it'll be worse every day. "

It was all that Luffy needed to decide to ask her for the boat, so he stretched his arms to grab the bars of the manor's gates, causing the kids to scream out in surprise.

I sigh and turn to others " Well guys, hold on tight ..."

So resigned to our, we hang on to Luffy and he catapults himself to the other side of the gates.

I close my eyes tightly and prepare myself mentally for the landing that will probably hurt a bit, when two arms catch me by the waist and pulls me against a muscular chest.

I open my eyes and looks down at Luffy's smiling face, " okay there ? "

I straighten up and sit on his stomach, looking around me I see that everyone was moaning in pain on the ground, except Zoro who miraculously landed on both feet and sent me smirk and an raise eyebrow.

Frowning, I look down and see that Luffy had also sat up, so that I was now stradling his thighs with my hands gripping his shoulders.

Realizing that my position is more than compromising, I blush a little and get up as nonchalantly as possible, offering my hands to Luffy to help him up too.

I clear my throat a bit, " Thank you, Captain. "

" Oh my god, are you all right ? "

We look up to see a pretty blonde girl, though a little pale, leaning slightly out her window, staring at us with concern and surprise.

" Don't pay attention to them Kaya," Usopp said from the top of his tree branch, " It happen all the time, that's the price to pay for being a famous adventurer ! They have heard about me and have come to join the Usopp Pirates, that's all. "

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow.

 _If we were to call Usopp ' Captain ', then I would know that the world was in deep trouble .._

" Nope, " said Luffy, all smiles and all, " Not me anyway, I came to see you, miss, I'd like to ask you a favor. "

" A favor ? from me ? " Asks Kaya, surprised. Luffy nods and tries to ask her for the boat when someone stops him.

I narrows my eyes and frown.

 _That black cat bastard !_

" What are you doing here, you little delinquents ?! This is a private property ! " Shouted Kuro.

" Klahadore - " Kaya starts before being cut off.

" Go away ! " He cries out, pulling up his glasses with the palm of his hand, " I'll let you know that trepasing here without permission is a criminal act ! "

" Ah, in fact Klahadore, " continues Kaya " These people are - "

" Not now, Kaya, you can explain this whole story to me after they leaved. "

Kuro walks a little closer to us, still fiddling with his glasses, " Now go, all of you, go away unless you have something to say to me ? "

" 'kay, " said Luffy always in a good mood, " Do you think you could help us have a ship ? "

" Absolutely not ! " yell out Kuro in outrage.

" Damn .. " Luffy pout in disapointement, Zoro patting his shoulder in compassion.

There, Kuro looks up and notices Usopp, who was trying to hide amoung the leaves of the tree.

" USOPP ! " He cries out, and he starts to tell him off because his father is a pirate.

When he asks what he wants with Kaya, money or whatever, Kaya starts to get angry.

" Stop it at once Klahadore ! " She shouts, leaning dangerously out the window. " Apologies to Usopp. "

" Hey, calm down Kaya .. " Usopp said, worried.

" I do not think there's any reason to apologize to this savage young man, Miss Kaya," Kuro went out silkly, " My goal is not to slander. "

I raise a septic eyebrow, _Is that so ? Could have fooled me.. '_

" I was just stating the truth, " he went on before looking back up at Usopp. " I sympathize with your situation, you must hate your stupid father for abandoning his family and his village for his mindless lust for treasure. "

Usopp was furious.

I bite the inside of my cheek so hard to restrain myself from saying something that I would regret that I start to feel the taste of blood on my tongue.

" I forbid you to insult my father," Usopp growls, jumping and using a hook from his bag to slid down the tree.

Kuro has the nerve to laugh, " Why are you getting so worked up, Usopp ? It's in times like this that you should do what you do best and lie. Tell me about how your father and is really a travelling salesman, or how you aren't really related by blood ? "

At these words Usopp snaps and strikes Kuro with all his strength, sending him fly and crashs to the ground.

" Captain ! " Shout out the Usopp Pirates as Usopp stood in front of Kuro, his fist still clenched and shaking with anger.

Sitting up, Kuro declared that Usopp was just a savage who resorted to violence once he didn't have anything worth to say, and took the opportunity to insult his father again.

" SHUT UP ! " Screams out Usopp, taking Kuro by surprise, " MY FATHER LISTENED TO HIS HEART AND CHOSE A LIFE OF RISK AND ADVENTURE ! " proclaims Usopp, " I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT MY FATHER IS A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEAS ! YOU'RE RIGHT, I AM KNOWN TO EXAGERATED FROM TIME TO TIME, BUT I WILL _**NEVER**_ LIE ABOUT WHO MY FATHER IS ! I REFUSE TO BE ASHAMED OF MY HERITAGE ! I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE ! "

Silence fell upon us, and I look at Usopp with pride. He may be a coward most of the time, but when it really matters, he knows how to fight.

Not just anyone would say something like that about their father if they knew he was a criminal.

But apparently, Kuro doesn't know when to close his big mouth because he laughs even more loudly " Pirates are brave warriors of the seas, eh ? "

' _Well, obviously a moron like you who fled the sea with your tail between your legs can't possibly understand that_ '

" It's quite a twisted way of putting things ... " Kuro went on, getting up and dusting off the dust from his suit, " You do not seem to realize that you're living proof of his savage blood. "

Usopp's eyes are narrowed.

" You run around the village sprouting lies and resort to violence when you don't get your way. " he went on, " And to top it off, you're trying to manipulate the heiress of this house to steal her fortune."

" You're wrong ! " Usopp says at once, " I just wanted - "

" YOUR FATHER IS A FILTHY, GOOD FOR NOTHING PIRATE ! " Kuro cut him off, " TREACHERY RUNS IN YOUR VEINS ! OF COURSE YOU HAD SUCH AN EVIL SCHEME ! "

" You're not going to shut it up, are you ? " Usopp cries out, grabbing Kuro by the collar of his shirtand helding up a fist. Finally Kaya begs Usopp to stop, so that's what he does. He lets go of Kuro, who gives him one last warning not to return to the mansion, Usopp answering that he does not intend to put his feet back here anyway, and turns away with his hands in his pockets.

Luffy and the Usopp's pirates begin to showering Kuro with insult, looking ready to fight. But Kuro orders us all to leave, Zoro is forced to drag Luffy away and Nami takes care of the little ones as I turn one last time to Kuro and told him in a calm and cold voice that only he can hear.

" I heard that cats had 9 lives ... How much are you willing to bet on it ? "

I see his eyes widen with surprise and shock before moving slowly away and join the others.

* * *

" Where is Luffy ? "

When I arrived in front of the others, Zoro was sitting on the ground, Nami on a fence and the children sleeping beside them.

" He went to find Usopp. where did _you_ go ? " Nami asks me.

With a big smile I lift the bag that I have in my hands, " I did some shopping ! I found myself some black nail polish with the files that goes with it for nearly nothing ! I even brought you back a little something, Zoro ! "

I take out the bottle of sake and hands it to him, a huge smile appears on his face and he uncorks the bottle, taking large gulps.

" Riley, you're really the best ! "

I sit next to him, " I know, I know. What are those three doing on the ground ? " I point to the children.

Between two gulps he answers, " A super weird guy came and tried to hypnotize us, this idiot is hypnotized himself but he woke up about 10 minutes ago and he left. "

I hum in response and sit quietly in the sun, the three little ones waking up a few minutes later.

After a few minutes, we decide to go get Luffy and to talk about what we were going to do when we see Usopp running towards us at high speed.

" Hey Usopp ! " Nami shouts, " Do you know where Luf -"

Before she could finish, Usopp passed in front of us, leaving only a line of dust flying after him.

Nami folds her arms and frowns, " What's wrong with him ? It was really rude ! "

I turn to the three children and ask them, " Do you know from where he came from ? "

Onion and Pepper take one of my hands each and start moving, making me understand followed them while Carrot answers, " When he needs time to think in general there is only one place he can go ! "

And they guide me to the cliff.

Zoro and Nami watch us leave, Zoro fondly shaking his head with a slight smile and Nami with her arms folded, frowning, " How's she doing it ? I'm the horrible cannibalic witch and she's pretty and kind young lady.. She carries a lot of weapons on her, it should scare them ! "

Zoro shrugs, " It's Riley, don't bother to look for an other explanation. She just has this little something that makes people trust her no question asked .. A bit like Luffy but a bit more maternal, if you see what I mean. "

They started to walk a little behind us, but I still can hear them.

" You really like her, do you ? "

Zoro raises an eyebrow at her, " Of course. I wouldn't stay in a crew with people I don't like. "

She shakes her head, " I talk a bit with her the other day, after she sang.. I asked her- "

" Why does she stay with pirates when she has the assets to do better, I know. " Zoro replies.

Nami was silent for a moment, " She also said that you reminded her of her brother. "

Zoro breath deeply through his nose and runs a hand through his hair, " Look, normally it's not up to me to talk to you about it but her brother and her were really close, it's still hard for her to talk about it .. So if she sees a brother in me, then I will act as such, I already saw her as my little sister two weeks after meeting her anyway. The first time I saw her she has that shadow in her eyes.. Like she had saw too much pain and that was all she was expecting to see for the rest of her life. After learning to know her for several days, I started to care for her deeply and I decided that I didn't want her to be alone ever again. "

I smile slightly at this, giving no impression of having heard them. Yes, Zoro is really a great big brother, and I will be the best little sister I can for him.

Finally, we reached the cliff, the children still not letting go my hands.

Zoro stands next to me and turns to Carrot " Are you sure it's there, kid ? I don't see Luffy anywhere .. "

I take back one of my hands without moving my gaze from the beach just below us and grabs Zoro's chin, turning his head in the right direction.

After a few seconds, his eyes widened slightly in surprise and shouted at Nami to follow us.

I was going to run down the cliff just after Zoro when Onion, Pepper and Carott hold me back.

" Watch out Miss, it's dangerous, go slowly. "

Pepper and Carrot take my hands, Onion staying next to me and starts helping me down.

" My, aren't you all little gentlemen ! " I said to them smiling, letting me be guided.

" Hey, I'm much more fragile than her ! " Nami yells out, but no one pays attention.

Once reaching the bottom of the cliff, Zoro look at me with folds arms and an amused smirk.

I shrug, " What ? they're so cute, I couldn't possibly say no to them. "

He shakes his head in amusement as we turn back to the reason why we had gone down.

Luffy, head burried deep into the sand, butt in the air ...

" Oh my god," Nami said, holding up a hand in front of her mouth, " Is he ..."

" Pff, of course not. He can't die from a simple fall, he's made of rubber, remember ? " I said, rolling my eyes.

" Hush, listen .. " Zoro butt in.

"Zzzz .."

Zoro shakes his head in amusement and with a small smile, approaches and pokes Luffy with the end of the hilt of one of his swords.

Luffy wakes up instantly and sits on the sand yawning with wide open mouth.

" Hi guys ! "

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, " Would you care to explain to us how come you found yourself asleep head first in the sand ? "

" I was talking to Usopp. " he answers before blinking, " Oh, that's right ... the village gonna be attacked by pirates tomorrow. "

I raise an eyebrow 'Eh, it's a way like any another to announce the news I suppose.. '

Luffy begins to explain that Klahadore was actually Kuro Of Thousand Plan and that he was planning to seize the fortune of Kaya by forcing her to write a will before murdering her.

" WHAT ? " the children and Nami cried out, " PIRATES ARE GOING TO ATTACK THE VILLAGE AND KILL KAYA ?! "

" Yep ! " Luffy said coolly, putting his hat back on, " That's what they said, no doubt about it. "

The little ones said that Usopp was probably warning the village right now and Nami sighs with relief, concluding that the pirates couldn't do anything if the village was evacuated by tomorrow.

Seeing that the sun was setting, we decided to go to the village and find Usopp.

When we finally found him, he was turned on us and was holding his arm firmly, as if in pain. The kids get his attention and he turns around with a happy expression on his face, but I could say it was a forced smile. As soon as his eyes fall on Luffy, they widen in surprise.

"W- What ?! " he gape, " You're still alive ! "

" Alive ? " Luffy repeats, confused, " Well yeah, and I had a pretty good nap too. "

" He was sleeping the whole time ! " Says Pepper.

" Captain what are we going to do about the butler and his gang of pirates ? " Carrot asks, but when they start talking about warning the villagers, Usopp says he lied about the whole thing.

The children laugh for a moment before turning their backs on him, telling him how disappointed they were that he lies on such a serious thing as they leave without looking back.

I sigh and kneel in front of Usopp and take his arm, he lets out a small yelp of pain and the others look at me surprised.

" You got shot but you're lucky, the bullet just scratched you. You won't have a scar but you still need to clean the wound and put a bandage. "

I dig into the little pouch hanging on my belt, find some disinfectant and a bandage, Nami hands me her handkerchief and I pour the disinfectant on it.

As I work, the other sat down around us.

" So why did you lied to them ? " Luffy asks seriously.

" Because that's all I can do, lie- AIE ! "

I look up innocently at him, " Oh I'm sorry, does it hurt ? "

He gives me a glare that has absolutely no effect and I finish his bandage.

He must really work on his self esteem.

After that, he tells us that he had gone to warn the people of the village of the invasion of pirates, but none of them wanted to believe it because apparently Kuro had built himself a very good reputation while Usopp just known as a trouble kid in the village.

He had also gone to the Manor to try to warned Kaya, but she refused to listen to him and another of her butlers shoted him to get him to leave.

" There is really no way anyone's gonna believe a word of what I say ! Why would they listen to me anyway ? " he sighs, running a hand down his face.

Zoro steps forward, " Because what you were telling them was the honest truth. "

" Anyway .. " I says, standing up, " Whether the villagers believes you or not, the fact is that pirates are on their way to invade and destroy this island. What are you going to do about that ? "

" What am I supposed to do ? " Usopp says rubbing his face nervously, " They'll think I'm lying if I try to warn them again ! The villagers will wake up tomorrow without having any idea what's going to happen ! "

Suddenly, he stood up and tighten his fists, his eyes shining with a new resolve, " They think I'm lying and that's all they need to think ! I'll stop those pirates myself if I must. I can only blame myself ! " He had started shaking while grabbing his arm, " I don't care if he they drive me away with brooms or shoots me in the arm ! "

Tears of anger begin to slids down his cheeks. Usopp scared to death but he was willing to put his life on the line to try and protect the same people who hurt him.

I couldn't help it, I go forward and embrace him gently. He lets me do it and put his head on my shoulder, his tears are cold and make me shudder slightly but I do not move.

" It's my home ! " His voice was a little muffled from his place on my shoulder and a little desperate, " I love everyone here ! I have to protect them ! "

Zoro smiles and puts a firm hand on his swords, " You're really a good guy ! Sending you littles cronies away and going into battle alone ! "

" So you want some help or what ? " Luffy said holding up his fist.

Usopp raises his head a bit, " Guys .. " he dries up his tears, " You're going to help me fight all this pirates ? I don't understand. "

With a last tap on the shoulder I gently let go and step back between Luffy and Zoro and said, folding my arms, " To see you so determined to fight made us want to fight too. "

Luffy flexes his fingers, " When there's arse to kick, I'm always ready ! "

" And you seem to be about to wet yourself any minutes now. " Zoro adds.

Usopp gets up and jerk his thumb to himself as he proclaimes, " For your information, I have nerves of steel ! After all, you are talking right now to the legendary Captain Usopp ! Brave warrior of the seas ! "

These words lose all their effects when his legs begin to shake, we all look at him with a raised eyebrow and arms folded, not believing a word of what he said.

Usopp grunts, raising his arms to the sky in frustration, " Okay, okay, I'm scared, how can I not be ? These are the men of Captain Kuro Of Thousand Plan ! I don't need pity ! "

" Hey, " I said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, " We want to help you because what you're doing is really honorable. "

" Do you really think we would risk our lives out of pity ? " Luffy asks a little annoyed.

Usopp looks at us all a long time and rubs his eyes, removing all traces of tears. " I don't know how to thank you ... But we got to get a move on ! We still have time before dawn ! And we must set traps ! "

And so we started moving ...

* * *

The five of us stood at the top of the hill where Usopp and Luffy had seen Kuro and Jango chatting, watching the ocean as the sun slowly began to rise.

" Okay," Usopp said, rubbing his hands on his trousers, " At dawn, the pirates will land and begin their assault, and the only way they'll be able to get to the village is to climb up that slope. The rest of the shoreline Is sheer cliff so they have to come through there. If we can funnel them in that narrow path, their numbers won't mean anything. "

" Okay, " Luffy said. " Sounds pretty easy. "

" In theory, it is. " Usopp answers, " But victory is all about our strength, so what can you do ? "

" I'm slice. " Zoro says darkly, hand on his swords.

" I stretch " Luffy state, holding up his fist.

I scratchs the back of my head with a sheepish smile, " I'm pretty polyvalent actually. "

" I steal " finish Nami, a hand on her hip.

" I'm hide " Usopp says softly.

" WELL THIS TIME YOU BETTER FIGHT ! "

" I WAS JOKING, I SWEAR ! "

After several minutes of not-so-important argument, Usopp rolls out several barrels of oil and pour it down the slope.

 _It's rather clever ... if it works as expected._

" Let's just hope none of us will slip on it," Nami said as Luffy very carefully checks the oil with his foot.

" Usopp I gotta hand it to you, you're pretty good at fighting dirty. " he says.

Usopp looks at him, outraged, " Of course I am ! There is no one in this world who can be better than me with a slingshot or beat at the art of dirty fighting ! "

I look at him, puzzled, _I don't really think it's something to be proud of, but good for him .._

Zoro, eyes still fixed on the horizon says softly, " It's almost daybreak ... They're coming .."

We watch the sun slowly rise above the sea, spreading brilliant rays of color across the surface of the water, turning everything in reds and yellows, causing the ocean to sparkle. It was really hard to believe that a battle was going to unfold here even though the view was magnificent.

We wait several minutes and nothing happens ...

" Where are they ? " Luffy whined like a child who had lost his toy, " I thought we were going to fight, the sun's up, so what's the deal ? "

Zoro shrugs, " Maybe they overslept ? "

I snort trying to hold back the laughter that threatens to escape me with his remark.

" No, " Usopp says detemined, " They're gonna show up alright, and a lot of them .."

We continue to wait, but still nothing ... Finally, Nami puts a hand behind her ear and tells us that she hears something, sorts of battles cries to the North. It is there that Usopp remembers a shore identical to this one in the North of the island.

" We're on the wrong side ?! " Luffy screams out, grabbing his head, " That's not good ! "

" Well, this was where they had their secret meeting, so I just assumed, okay ?! " Usopp yell back.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair, pulling them up in a messy bun, " What's done is done, now we just have to go to the North shore. "

" We need to hurry !" Luffy cries out, turning to Usopp, " Where to ? "

" You have to head directly north of here ! " Hastens to explained Usopp, " If you run you can make it in 3 minutes, the terrain there is almost exactly the same so all we have to do is stop them at the slope ! "

" Oh no ! " Nami shouts in panic.

I turn to her, wiggling my little finger in my ear, ' She already has a super high pitch voice usually but if it goes on, I can says goodbye to my eardrums '

" IF THOSE FILTHY PIRATES ARE AT THE NORTH SHORE THEN THEY ALREADY SEEN OUR BOATS AND THEY'LL STEAL MY TREASURE ! "

" I'll be there in 20 seconds ! " Luffy declares before running off, leaving while Usopp complains that his super plan with the oil was useless now.

I'm about to run after him when I hear Nami shriek behind me, when I turn around, I see Nami grabed one of Zoro's swords and drag him down the slope.

She managed to walk over Zoro and ran off, saying thank you over her shoulder for his noble sacrifice.

I snort and turn around, watching Zoro struggle uselessly.

" I really don't know if I should laugh, because the great Roronoa Zoro in this situation is really quite a hilarious sight, or if I should have pity on you and help you go back up without saying anything. "

He looks up and glares at me, " Help me up and shut up! I swear this witch is going to pay ! "

I shake my head in amusement and draw my Ninjato, plant it firmly in the ground to use it as a support, put a foot on the oily part, testing a little to see if I can keep the balance and with one hand holding the guard of the Ninjato, I reach out with my other arm as far as possible towards Zoro.

He takes my hand and I pull him up with all my strength, causing him to collapse next to me, both of us gasping for breath.

" Thank you, " he said to me, " At least I know I can count on you .."

I sat up and look down at him, an eyebrow lift, " You weigh a ton, you know ? I really thought I wasn't going to be able to pull you up. "

He smiles at me, " And you're really are stronger than you look. You weight what, 50 kg at most and you can pull up a 75 kg man with one arm. "

I throw him a big smile, " You can thank Aiden for that, he was always pestering me about how I should always be able to knock a guy down just in case one tried to kiss me. "

He snort, " Well, he was right about that one. 'Cause if I ever saw a guy looking at you the wrong way, I'll kill him. "

He gives me one of those little smiles that I have never seen being directed to anyone other than me, one of his sweet and fraternal smiles.

After that, we hurry to join the others.

* * *

After guiding Zoro across the forest, holding his hands like a child, because I had to put him back on the right path several times, we finally reached the north shore.

Seeing the mob of Pirates running towards Nami and Usopp who were literally ready to get piss themself, I unsheathed my Ninjato and cut in through the crowd with Zoro just behind, Luffy too coming from I don't know where, sending several pirates flying all down the slope.

" Who are those guys Captain Jango ?! " shouts one of the Black Cat Pirates.

" Nobody warned us that killers like those were gonna be here ! " Shouted another.

" You're late ! " Nami yells out at us.

" Is that really the best that those weirdoes can dish out ? " I ask, putting my Ninjato on my shoulder and a hand on my hip.

" Yeah .. " Luffy said between two puffs of air, " I was hoping for at least a little challenge. "

" AND YOU ! " Screams out Zoro, turning to Nami, really furious, " After leaving me down there you're lucky I'm not kicking your ass too ! "

" Usopp, you idiot ! " Luffy shouted suddenly, " You never told me in which way was North ! "

I watch them a little daze, _Are they serious there ? They really think it's the right time to argue about that ?_

" What took you so long ?! " Nami asks, sending us a deadly glare.

I roll my eyes and mumble to myself, " Whose fault is that ? "

The vein on Zoro's forehead really threatens to explode so much he is furious, " It's YOU who pushed me down this freaking oily slope, so you could get out ! "

" It was an accident, " she states calmly, " I slipped, you fell. At least one of us made it out of there, it's a lot better than if we were both stuck down at the bottom. "

" IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU ! "

" Go straight north he said," says Luffy sarcastically, " That's just great ! I mean, how am I supposed to know which way was north from there, huh ? "

" SHUT UP ," Usopp yell back, " _You're_ the one who ran away looking so sure of yourself, ready to take out anyone ! "

" Yeah well, I was just so excited that I just started running, you know ? " Luffy answers lightly as he regains his composure.

I sigh and massage my forehead, " I feel like my head is going to explode ... "

As they bicker, I turn my attention back to the Black Cat Pirates who had gathered around Jango, who had his chakram out and slowly swinging it from left to right.

" Here ," said Jango in a deep, hypnotic voice, " Stare deeply into this ring .. When I say one, two, three, Jango.. you will start to grow stronger, your wounds will heal and you won't feel any pain anymore. "

" So, what's going on over there ? " Luffy asks, coming to stand next to me, " It looks weird. "

Without moving my gaze from the pirates, I answer him, " This guy is using hypnosis, he's trying to convince them that they're stronger than they are, if you don't fix your eye on the chakram, there should be no problem. "

Nami crosses her arms with a superior look, " Humpf, as if this little trick was going to work. "

Well, that's just the thing.. The brain is really the most wonderful and mysterious organ in the whole body. Our subsoncious can be fooled on so many level that he could take hours to feels pain after receving wound under the effect of the adrenaline.

" ONE, TWO, THREE, JANGO ! "

No sooner did he say these words than the Black Cat Pirates roared like wild animals, their eyes had turned white, the battle with Zoro, Luffy and me already forgotten since apparently they do not feel the pain that their wounds should inflict on them. . Their muscles seem to swell supernaturally and one of the pirates gives a punch on the side of the cliff with so much force that it cracks and collapses.

I turn to Nami who was completely shocked, " You said something ? "

She gives me a dark look " Oh no need to rub it ! "

Luffy doesn't move an inch when Jango orders them to charge ahead. Zoro tells Nami and Usopp to get out of the way while we get rid of them, but when he asks Luffy what the plan was ... Luffy roared, his eyes as white as the other pirates.

I slap my hand on the forehead, " You've got to be kidding me .."

" Don't tell me that he let this hippie hypnotized him too ! " Zoro screams in irritation.

Luffy runs off, destroying everything in his path. Usopp was struggling to walk so he had to lean on Nami while shouting, " He's really a brainless fool ! "

" GUM GUM GATLING " screams Luffy, and in a split second, they were all sent in the air without even having the time to know what was happening. They were lying on the ground, bruised and bleeding down the slope with Luffy growling like a beast. We couldn't blame them for gaping at Luffy with completely terrified face, especially when he roar and starts charging again.

They were persuaded that he was going to attacked them again, but he passed by them without even stopping for a second and headed straight for their ship. He grabs the prow and grunts furiously while trying to dismantle it. His muscles pumped up and you could hear the whole ship starting to crack.

" That's it ! Destroy it ! " Nami cheers, and with a last roar, he tear the bow off the rest of the boat.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Luffy turns to the Black Cats Pirates with an evil look in his white eyes, and they scream in terror.

" He'll crush us with it ! " One of them shouts, " Everyone, move ! "

And just like that, they run up the hill while Luffy walks over to them with the bow, shaking the ground with every step. The crew begs Jango to do something. He looks around, a bit overwhelm before pulling out his chakram and orders Luffy to fall asleep.

All of a sudden Luffy falls backward, still holding the bow that fell on top of him as he crash to the ground.

There was a moment of silence, only disturbed by Luffy's snoring.

" Uh okay ..." I turn to Zoro who was just as lost as me, " And now what ? "

He blinks several times and sigh while running an exasperated hand through his hair. " That idiot ... We don't really have a choice, we'll have to manage without him. "

And he starts to attack. I sigh and grab my Wild Traker before throwing myself into the crowd, hitting all that gets in my way.

Frankly, it was child's play. After they all collapse in agony on the ground, Zoro join me, a sulky expression on the face.

" I'm really disappointed, a 10 year old could've easily take them down. "

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, understanding his disappointment.

Jango looks at the damage around him, as if he was hoping to be in some sort of nightmare and that he was going to wake up before turning furiously to his ship and screaming.

" Hey, Nyaban Brothers ! bring your butt down here ! "

And two really weird guys jump from the boat, landing in front of Jango.

I raise an eyebrow, ' What's the deal with this crew, wearing those ridiculous things '

" Do you need us captain ? " Said the first guy, rather skinny with green hair.

" We'll help you," said the second, rather loudly, wearing a hat with a cat's ear, and a collar with a bell around his throat.

" Thanks to Sham - " " And Bushi. "

" With the Nyaban Brothers, we're going to meow, right captain ?! "

Zoro and I share a look … Are those guys for real ?

" Listen to me, both of you, " said Jango calmly, " We have to go through there to destroy the village, but as you can see for yourself ... " He turns to us, " There is a little problem. "

When the two brothers looked up towards us, Zoro and I put ourselves discreetly on guard , ready to act at the slightest alerting movement.

" Get rid of them ! "

Sweat starts pouring all over their faces and they step back, their face frightened.

" B-but it's not possible captain, I'm just too scared to go ! aren't you scared too, Bushi ? " Sham said turning to his brother.

" Yeah ! This guy looks really scary with his swords ! "

" And you saw this girl ! She carries around a lot of weapons that have to weigh a ton but she looks so frail ..

My eyebrow twitch at these words, ' I'll show you frail, you fucking bastard '

Zoro looked more and more confused, as did Usopp and Nami, who had stayed up the hill as far as possible from the fight.

" We're just sentinels, " Sham continued, " We're just supposed to protect the ship ! "

" Yes ! " Says Bushy, " We're not used to going down to confront people ! "

Usopp let out a relived sigh, " Phew sentinels, should be easy to put them down. "

I shake my head at such naivety.

" Come on Sham, you go first ! " Jango orders.

" WHAT ?! ME ? ALONE ? "

" SHUT UP AND HURRY UP ! "

And he starts running towards us, crying pathetically with fat tears rolling down his face, " I'm not even afraid of you and your scary swords ! With my claw, I'm going to cut you in pieces ! "

Suffice to say, it was not impressive at all.

" You fool, don't you understand what's going to happen there ? " Zoro asks him boredly, " If you get close, I'll have no choice but to cut you up into pieces. "

" Don't let your guard down Zoro," I advised him calmly, " Something tells me there's something wrong with both of their behaviors. "

And as if on a cue, Sham regained all of his confidence and starts charging at full speed towards us.

" I'd like to see you try ! " He said before pulling out his claws and throwing himself on Zoro, who barely had the time to ward off the attack with his sword.

When Sham menaged to back off and jumped back a bit, he had two of Zoro's swords hanging on his back.

In two seconds the blade of my Ninjato was at the level of his throat, " You must never touch the blades of a swordsman without his explicit permission, you never learned goods manners, did you ? "

He did not have time to answer that I was ejected at least 4 meters away by Bushy.

" RILEY ! " I hear Zoro, Nami and Usopp screaming.

I sit up slowly, a little stunned by my fall and grunt in pain while putting my hand on my ribs. When I take my hand off, I see three rather deeb gash on my side, blood slowly soaking on my shirt, which was torn by the attack.

I get up a little painfully and sends a glare to Bushy who looked at me with a smug smile.

" Oh come on, " he said to me with a honeyed voice, " You can't be that angry at me, I was kind enough to spare your pretty face. "

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FACE ! I LOVED THIS T-SHIRT ! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CLEAN BLOOD ON WHITE CLOTHES ! "

Everyone looks at me as if I had grown a second head.

" WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE ! "

We all turns to see Kuro standing at the top of the hill, looking really pissed off.

Jango apologies purposefully for the delay accumulate and tries to explain the situation, but Kuro didn't care to listen. The Nyaban Brothers begins to insult him, telling him that he is no longer the one he was before and that he had no right to give them orders, that to remain to play the butlers for 3 years in this sickly peaceful village had made him weak and they started trying to attack him.

In less time that I have to blink, Kuro was behind them, his claws threating to slices them in less than a second at the slightest movement. He ordered them to finish the job in 5 minutes, otherwise, he would have to step in and that seems to scare them enough to get a move on.

The two brothers jumped on us, Sham having thrown Zoro's swords down the slope and swings his claws at a crazy speed, Zoro had a hard time keeping up.

Bushy, meanwhile, was dodging with a disconcerting ease every blow of my Wild Traker, how fast one can be with such a large body will always remain a mystery to me.

" It's a shame, really … " he said after he managed to grab my arm and twist it behind my back and him standing behind me.

With his other hand he grabs my chin and turns my head to the side, exposing a little more my throat, my chest rising and falling heavily as I panted for breath. I try to stay as impassive as possible when he lowers his head until his nose touches the side of my neck, " Having to kill a pretty creature such as you, without being able to play with it before ... "

I could feel his breath on my skin and a shudder of horror and disgust runs through me.

All of a sudden, Bushy was throwed back away from me, I was about to fall to the ground when a strong arm grab me by the waist and presses me against him protectively, his sword in the other hands ready to slice anyone who approachs too closely.

" You touch her again and you will beg me to kill you when I get my hands on you. " he said in a voice as cold as death.

He helps me get back into balance without moving his eyes from them and asks me if I was alright.

" Yeah .. I'm okay, thank you Zoro. "

He nods and lets me stand on my own, but still stays very close to me.

Nami, having seen enough, rushes down the slope towards Luffy and plant her heel into his face, screaming at him to wake up quickly.

What she did not see was that Jango had seen her coming and had throwed his chakram like a freezbe in her direction, the blade shining dangerously with the sun.

" Hey, stop that ! " Luffy growls, the heel of Nami's shoe still right in his face, but Nami doesn't notice anything, too busy fixing the chakram arriving at full speed towards her.

At this point, Luffy grabs her ankle and stands up, causing her to lose her balance and fall backward, " NAMI ! " He yell, " YOU CANNOT JUST GO AROUND STEPPING ON PEOPLE FAC- " but he didn't finish that sentence for the blade missed Nami narrowdly and went right into Luffy's face.

I raise an eyebrow as I watch Nami fall and Luffy's body be forced back, ' It's either the best or the worst timing I've ever seen, I can't really tell ..'

" Luffy ? " Nami whispers from the ground, worried. But when Luffy stood upright, we can see that he has managed to catch the chakram between his teeth and by biting down on it, shatters it into a thousand pieces.

As he pushed small cries of pain, the side of his mouth having been slightly cut because of the blade, the pirate Black Cat looked terrified just at the thought of having to fight him again.

But at that moment, Luffy's attention was focused exclusively on Nami, " Hey, that hurts ! Why'd you do that ?! " he yell, apparently convinced that Nami was responsible for throwing the ring.

Looking really ticked off, she yell back, " Hey, Sleeping Beauty, it wasn't me ! "

Luffy looks up, looking around until his eyes land on me, his expression slightly horrified and worried at the sight of the blood on my shirt, " Riley, what happened to you !? Who did that ?! "

I sigh a little, relieved that he was back into the game, " Don't worry Captain, I had worse.. If you could just give us a hand now that you're up and about ? "

" Exactly ! " Nami screams from her place on the ground, " Go and fight ! for the sake of my treasure ! "

'She will never change, that one'

Luffy looks at her for a moment before sighing as if he had just been told to take out the trash. " Fine, I'll do it. " But he sounded like a child forced to do his chore to keep his mother satisfied.

Meanwhile, Zoro had resumed his fight with Sham, Jango was still at his place at the bottom of the slope, his eyes fixed on the pieces of chakram strewn on the ground and Usopp was laying near the top of the hill, still nursing his injuries.

Seeing that Luffy could take things in his own hand for now and knowing that I could not do much while feeling so weak because of the blood loss, I let myself slide to the ground and slowly get my breath back.

Then, our attention focused on Kuro who stood at the top of the slope, overlooking the scene with his arms folded and his claw gloves still on.

" One minute, and counting. " he said in a bored tone.

The Black Cat Pirates who were close to Luffy all cowered away from him in fear, as if thinking he would kill them on the spot if ever one of them got too close.

" I'm coming for you, Straw Hat ! " Jango shouts, Zoro still fighting Sham.

But it was too late, the 5 minutes had passed. Kuro held up his claws, ready to cut everything that moves, what he does not notice, however, was that a person was coming running towards him from behind him.

" Don't you ever sneak up on me ! " Shouted Kuro, flexing his fingers and making the claws blades clink together, " Unless you want to die ! "

As soon as Usopp realizes the imminent danger, he jumps and runs as fast as he can, takling Kaya to the ground just before Kuro could slash her.

" No, Usopp " gasps Kaya, " Are you alright ?! "

Usopp looks up at her, " Kaya, what are you doing here ? "

" Oh, Usopp, I'm so sorry .. " she said mournfully, and at that moment, she looks really miserable, " I do not know how you could ever forgive me after what I did .. I could not bring myself to believe it, that Klahadore was a pirate, a manipulator and a murderer ! "

" It doesn't matter ! " Gasps Usopp, and Kaya's eyes welled up in tears, " Why did you come here ? " He went on, " Kaya, your live is in danger ! I told you to run somewhere safe ! "

" No ! You're still fighting ! I'm not going to run away ! " Kaya screams, tears begining to flow slowly, " You ... you fight for me, after the horrible way I treated you ! Look at you ! you're barely alive, but you're still so brave ! I just ... "

Kuro suddenly spoke up, " This is not a place for a Lady, Miss. Please, leave. "

I tighten my fists and glare furiously at him, ' Even after all that, he still continues to mock her ! '

Kaya's face froze for a moment before turning into a grimace of rage. Glaring fiercely at Kuro, she yells at him to stop. Kuro just looks bored to death as she gets up and tells him she will give him her fortune. That he could take everything on the condition that he leave the village alone and never come back.

Kuro then admits that yes, he wants the money, but what he wants more than that ... was peace. He tells her that she can beg as long as she wants, the Black Cat Pirates will still attack the village and he will kill her. At that moment, Kaya pulls a pistol from her coat and points it at Kuro as Usopp pleaded for her to flee as far as possible. She then says that he is not the Klahadore she has known and loved for three years anymore, and threatens to kill him if he and his crew do not leave Gecko Island immediately.

Kuro sighs with false sadness and begins to try to take her by feelings. Saying that she became stronger in the past 3 years they shared together, that she was no longer the little girl he was used to taking care of. There he begins to recollects stories about the good moment they had spent together in a soft and melancholic voice, which is brought even more tears in Kaya's eyes.

' It's really a dirty trick, Kaya is beginning to lose all wills to fight ...'

Her hands were shaking when Kuro took hold of the gun. But there, his tone changed completely and describes these three years as insignificant in his eyes and that all he had done for her was only part of his plan to earn her trust and make her believe that he really cared for her. That spending 3 years taking care of her, playing the perfect butler had been an insult to his pride. He throws the gun on the ground and Kaya looks so devasted, as if she could break with the slightest blow of wind.

Furious, Usopp grabs the dropped pistol and shoots at him without any hesitation, but Kuro uses what he calls the Pussy Foot technique to reappear behind him, encircling his head with his claws. Kuro told him he was going to pay for the punch of the day before, but he was stopped by Luffy who hit him from bottom of the slope with his Gum Gum Pistol, sending him to the ground.

" If you don't like being hit, then it's really not a good day for you, man. " he said smirking smugly.

The Black Cat Pirates were freaking out as they stared at Luffy, who was cracking his fingers one by one threateningly. And it was just beginning. We were all so focused on him that I almost missed noticing Nami climbing onto the Black Cats ship.

Yelling catches my attention and I turn back just in time to see three little heads running straight to Kuro, cooking utensils in hand. Pepper, Carrot and Onion begin to mercilessly beating Kuro's face, who doesn't even move an inch.

I get up shakingly from the ground, ignoring the pain of my side and run towards them, managing somehow to pulls them away.

" You idiotic fools ! Don't you realize that by coming here it's as if you were vulgar flies in front of a hundred swatters ! Do you really want to die that badly ?! " I scowled them sternly.

" The captain didn't warn us about the fight ! We came to help ! " Shouts Pepper.

" Out of the question to shame the Usopp Pirates and run away in fear ! " Carrot adds.

Suddenly, Kuro stood up and I hastens to grabs the three children by their t-shirt and put them behind me, a hand on the handle of my Ninjato, ready to draw if it is necessary.

Kuro looks me in the eyes for what seems to be an eternity and I feel a drop of sweat running down my neck, but I hold his gaze without flinching. Finally, he turns around and turns his attention back to Luffy and I let out a breath that I did not even realized I was holding.

Kuro asks him if he has eat a Devil Fruits, which Luffy confessed that he had. This news seems to scare the Black Cat more than they already were and they even seemed close to fleeing until Kuro orders Jango to deal with Kaya and the Usopp Pirates while he deals with Luffy.

Zoro tries to stop Jango but Sham stops him and attacks him again, leaving a crater in the round were he had landed and even destroying a part of the cliff wall. So with Zoro focused on dealing with him, Jango went to Kaya.

I ground my teeth, _This horrible cat from earlier was much stronger than he looked. I'm exhausted and I'm already starting to see some blur in my vision because of the blood loss ! I won't be usefull in this state ... I really need to train more !_ '

I turn to Usopp and say dryly, " Usopp, you're better have a really good plan and fast ! I can't hold on much longer. "

He turns his head towards me, and I know he can see my legs shaking from the effort of staying up, even if I try to hide it. A new determination in the eyes, he turns to the Usopp Pirates.

" Protect Kaya ! " He orders.

The little ones started to protest that there was no way they were going to let him fight alone here, but he went on.

" Do as I say ! There is no time arguing, I give you the most important task, it is imperative that you succeed ! "

I nod, in agreement with his plan. ' _Yes, keeping Kaya safe was priority number one. Kuro will never have what he wants as long as she is alive. And by giving this task to the children, it will take them away from the battle too. '_

" Take Kaya away from here ! " said Usopp firmly, leaving no room for argument, " You must make sure nothing happens to her ! That's why we want to become pirates, to protect what is dear to us, now do as I say and RUN ! That's an order ! "

With tears in their eyes they cries out, " YES CAPTAIN ! " And they hasten to take Kaya to the forest.

When Jango tries to go after them, I take one of my throwing knives and throw it towards him, but at the same time my vision blured and I lose a little of my balance at the last moment and all that I managed to do was a slight cut on his cheekbone.

At the same time, Usopp takes out his slingshot and manages to touch him behind the head with a lead ball. Jango turns to us, looking ready to kill but Kuro yells at him to go after Kaya and quickly before turning to us and telling us that our attempt was useless. That Kaya was far too weak to go too far.

A scream of pain held our attention and we turned to see that Zoro had finally managed to put Sham K.O.

All the while, Luffy had slowly made his way up the slope towards Kuro, Usopp trying to get back up on his feet and go after Jango. He managed to get up a little when we heard noises coming from the forest.

I turn to Kuro and look him straight in the eyes. " So, you really have no mercy… you have spent three years taking care of her, that it was only part of your plan does not matter ! The fact is that YOU DID TOOK CARE OF HER ! Are you so cruel that you really don't feel anything, not even an ounce of compation for this girl after all this ?! How can you brush off three years like it's nothing ? "

He supports my gaze and responds to me without a single trace of emotion on his face, " No, nothing. She was never anything but a pawn in my plan, and she will have my gratitude once she'll die after signing her will. "

I tighten fists and grit my teeth, _What a heartless monster ..'_

" Don't waste your breath, Riley. " Zoro told me, " This guy is rotten to the bone. "

" We should put him out of his misery ..." Luffy murmurs, before shouting at Usopp to go help Kaya and the little ones and he'll took care of Kuro. At his words, Usopp manages to push himself back up to his feet despite his wonds. Kuro is slightly impressed that he can still move but continues to mock him.

" Shut up ! " Usopp glare at him, " You won't get away with it ! I won't let you ! You have betrayed the trust of everyone ! Not to mention that you have planned to take the life of a sweet, kind girl ! This is the last time you ever get your way ! "

" Usopp ! ", Seeing that he was about to fall to the ground, I hasten to catch him by the arm and offer him enough support, despite the sharp pain that spreads in my side to the additional weight.

Kuro starts to laugh, " You can't even stand without the help of a frail little girl ! Even if you miraculously manage to catch up with Jango, he'll kill you like a vulgar insect in your state ! You better off laying down here and wait for it to happen. "

He tighten his grip on my shoulder, tears in his eyes, " I don't care. " he said between hard breaths, " I'm the Captain of the Usopp Pirates. A brave warrior of the seas. who fights for what he holds dear ! I will protect everyone on this island even if It's kills me ! YOU WON'T PUT A FOOT IN THIS VILLAGE ! "

The Black Cat Pirates starts laughing at this statement, feeling Usopp shaking with rage I lean down a little and whisper in his ear, " Don't listen to them. You're a real pirate Usopp, they're amateurs. "

Suddenly, Luffy takes a boulder off the cliff that was falling and throws it on them, " What's so funny ?! "

It shut them up, alright.

" Riley .."

Zoro's soft, warm voice makes me look up and he looks at me worry in his eyes as he stare at my blood soaked t-shirt and my face that had no doubt becomes increasingly pale.

" I take over ... go sit down somewhere. " His voice was soft and fraternal but I can recognize an order when he gives one, so I let him take Usopp and let myself slowly slide to the ground.

" Luffy ! " He shouts after placing Usopp on one of his shoulders, " Usopp and I are going to chase down this hypno freak. A problem with that ? "

Luffy turns to us and looks at me anxiously with a frown, without once turning away from me he answers, " No, hurry up ! "

And so they leave. Kuro hissing angrily at they passed, asking who had give them permission to go anywhere.

" I did ! " Luffy calls, launching an attack at Kuro and forcing him to dodge as he orders Usopp and Zoro to go ahead. Kuro tries to slash him but Luffy manages to dodge him and conter it with a Gum Gum Spear but Kuro disappears using his Pussy Foot. By the time Luffy got up, Zoro and Usopp were already out of sight.

Luffy turns to me, still worried and crouch down to my height, " Are you alright ? "

I smile softly at him, " How many time do I have to tell you that I had worse ... After a good nap I'll be ready to fight an entire army ! So don't worry so much and kick that jerk's arse. "

A small smile appears on his face and his eyes became softer, putting one of his arms under my knees and another around my shoulders, he pick me up as gently as possible and carries me a little further up the hill against the wall of the cliff.

" Luffy ? " I asks, confused.

He puts me down gently and puts both hands on my shoulders, making me look at him straight in the eyes.

" Whatever happens, I want you to stay here. You fought well, but let me take over. "

I look at him with big eyes for a moment, surprised at the delicacy he shows, then nods with a small smile. " Understood, captain. "

Kuro chose this moment to reappear, " Before I kill you, I feel the need to ask ... Why are strangers like you butting into this village buisness ? "

Luffy turns to him with a mysterious smile on his lips, " Because there is a man in this village that I don't want to let die. "

Kuro starts to laugh, asking Luffy if he was sure it was reason enough for him to die.

" I'm sure. " Luffy replies. " But I'm not going to die. "

The fight went on. Luffy stretches his arms to take Kuro by the collar and tries to kick him. Kuro dodges, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. Luffy then tries to use a combination of a Gum Gum Whip and a Gum Gum Pistol, but Kuro dodges that too, perching himself on Luffy's extended arm, claiming that the fight was boring him.

 _You're not going to laugh for long, filthy, arrogant asshole ..._

Kuro runs along his arm and sends Luffy to the ground again.

The Black Cat Pirates tries to cheer on their captain, but Kuro angrily shouts at them to never call him by that title ever again and that he had planned to " kill " Captain Kuro from the starts.

He then begins to tell how tired he was of having to plan everything for a bunch of idiots who only think about going on treasures hunts, how much it made him sick to be constantly hunted down by bounty hunters and the government. How he could not take any more of this life ...

I roll my eyes at his monologue, _Oh, poor dear ! He should have thought about that before becoming a pirate._

That's right, he was hoping for what ? Pity ? Compation ?

I don't think so.

" Do you understand now, kid ?! " he asks, a bit of a crazy glint in his eyes, " I will not allow this perfect plan, three years of hard work, to failed ! " He held up his claws and runs to Luffy, " MY PLAN WILL NOT BE DISTURBED BY A BRAT LIKE YOU ! "

Luffy stretches his arms and grabs the rock he has thrown away and uses it as a shield, blocking Kuro's claws inside.

" It looks like you can do something more than stretch .." Kuro said, a little surprised but mostly annoyed.

" Yeah," Luffy answers, " I've been toughing myself up for years too be a pirate ! " And by hugging the rock he was able to grab a good hold of it, twisting and smashing it down, breacking off five claws at once.

" You know what ? " Says Luffy, "If you don't want to have a reputation, " and with all his strenght, he slams the boulder right into Kuro's face, " THEN DON'T BE PIRATE ! "

The Black Cat pirate starts to encourage their captain again, but when he gets up, blood running down his face, he drops a monumental bomb that makes them shut up at once. He explains that he plans to eliminated them all when all of this will be over. That he planned to kill them anyway to prove his innocence and ensure that the world will never be aware that he was still alive, which greatly shocks everyone.

" I never intended to let any of you mongrels leave this village alive. " Kuro told them, " No one ... No one knowing my true identity can be allowed to live. "

This guy really makes me sick ..

" You .." said one of the pirates Black Cat, suddenly becoming very pale, " You already planned to kill every last one of us from the very beginning .. "

Kuro chuckled darkly, " That's right, " he confesses, sounding more insane at every word, " Three years ago, I planned to erase Captain Kuro ... And every last person who ever knew him. It was all part of my plan. "

" You guys are so dumb, " Luffy said, looking at the pirates in disappointement, as if he had got a birthday present that he didn't want, " The most uncool pirates crew I've ever seen. " he adds, turning his attention to Kuro.

" We're ' uncool ', huh ? " Kuro asks, in an aggravated tone, " Pirates are nothing more than brainless savages. Without me, what can they possibly do ? They wouldn't even their foot from their hands. A crew doesn't mean anything to me. They're simply a means to an end. Crew members are just pawn in the captain's game. "

He doesn't know anything, it's the duty of the crew to obey and make sure their captain can count on them in every situation, but it is also the duty of the captain to look after the members of his crew. '

I tighten my fists, I really wish I could go down there and slaps him silly, but Luffy has ordered me to stay here .. that's not fair.

" Whether my men live or die is up to me, " Kuro continued, " If I tell them to fight, they will fight, and if I order them to die, they had better do it. they know the punishment that awaits them for desobedience. "

I turn my gaze to Luffy and smirk darkly. He was staring at Kuro with anger, disgust and pity ... But I could see that there was no trace of clemency in his eyes. Even if Kuro begged him, Luffy would never forgive him. At that moment I know that Kuro will regret even having crossed our path for the rest of his life.

I just regret not having Pop Corn.

Suddenly, Luffy smiles, " You know, no matter how many hundreds or thousands of men dumb enough to follow you as their captain you'll have in the future ... you'll never be as good as Usopp. "

" You fool, " Kuro snarls, looking more and more like a wild animal every second, " Are you telling me that I'm inferior to a _kid_ **pretending** to be a pirate ? "

" Uh huh, that's exactly what I said. " Luffy answers, without a shred of doubt in his voice.

Kuro threw his head back and laughs, " Well aren't you funny ?! Don't get cocky just because you broke one of my cat claws ! How can he possibly be better than me? "He asks, starting his Pussy Foot technique. " Go on, amuse me a little ! "

Always smiling, Luffy responds, " 'Cause he's got heart .. A guy like you," he said, stretching his arm out, " Doesn't know what a TRUE pirate is ! " And like a whip he swungs around and finds Kuro, grabs him by the collar and smashs him into the side of the cliff.

" How insulting, " Kuro said once the smoke of the crash was dispelled, " It appears that you need a lesson on what a real pirate is. "

Slipping his messed up hair back, he declares that the first lesson he will teach him about pirates would be fear. He then begins to slouch back and forth again and again ...

The Black Cat Pirates were terrified, begging Kuro not to use the Out-Of-The-Bag technique.

" What's their problem ? " Luffy asks, confused, " All he's doing is wobbling back and forth .. "

" Be careful Luffy ! " I yell out at him, standing up and leaning heavily on the wall of the cliff.

Luffy turns his head towards me and frowns, even more confused.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew, ruffling his hair and he turns back to where Kuro was to see that he had disappeared, just leaving a dark purple whips of smoke, drifting across the land forebodingly.

Just as Nami steps out onto the deck of the ship, a bag full of gold on her shoulder, when suddenly one of the pirates falls to the ground, bloody cuts all over his body.

Luffy gasps a surprised breath, " What's he doing ? "

More and more men are falling .. Blood is splattering everywhere, claw marks appearing in every direction ... slashing everyone deadly in its path. One of them begs for it to stop and another shouts to him that it is impossible to reason Kuro when he is in this state, that this technique was so fast that even he did not know where and what he was attacking.

I walk a few steps forewards, hand on the handle of my Ninjato which was well stored in his sheath on my back and, as if he knew what I was going to do Luffy screams at me without looking back.

" Riley, don't move from where you are, do not interfere. That's an order ! "

I freeze on the spot and my gaze accidently flicked to Nami, she went back and forth between me and Luffy with a certain glint in her eyes that I can not quite pin down.

Finally I release my grip on my Ninjato and back off a little, gritting my teeth and watching the fight from afar.

Luffy doesn't move an inch as he watch. He was also being slash at from all sides but none of that mattered to him. His eyes were shadowed by his hat and he was shaking with rage. Even with his own blood dripping on the ground, he stays there until finally snaps and screams.

" DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HONOR ?! THOSE MEN ARE YOUR FRIENDS ! "

Luffy suddenly stretches his arm out and Kuro appears out of thin air as Luffy grabs his jacket and throws him to the ground. It happened so fast that if I had even blinked at that moment, I would have missed everything.

" I found you. " Luffy grunt in satisfaction.

And that was rather impressive.. He may not be able to use obsevartion Haki yet, but his senses are top notch.

Kuro gets back up quickly, looking even more pissed than ever, " You little shit ..." he hisses, " You should have accepted your fate like a good boy. Now look at what you've done ! Thanks to you, my little pawns are still alive ... and in agony. "

All around the shore, Kuro's men laid on the ground, covered with their own blood and moaning in pain.

" It would have been better to let them die. " Kuro finished, sneering down at them.

Luffy doesn't say a word, just glared at him, a pure rage burning in his eyes.

" So what now ? " Kuro mocks, getting up, " Do you have something to say ? "

" Yeah," Luffy said, turning his head slightly in my direction, I hold his gaze for a moment and offer him a small smile and a nod of encouragement.

He grins and turns his attention back to Kuro. " No matter what happens to me… I'll never be like you. "

" Of course, that's obvious. " Kuro sneer, pointing his remaining claws at Luffy's face, " Someone like you _can't_ be like me ! "

And thank lord for that ! Luffy's personality was as straight forwards and simple as a little kid sometimes, in a sense that he tends to go to one extrem to another, never something in between. He could either be extremly greedy, especially in case of food, who he want in his crew and adventures, or extraordinarily selfless, going as far as to virtually sacrifice himself to avange or protect his friends, crew and family. That was a side of Luffy that I really admire and respect… But that I also fear. Because he really don't care what could happened to him, and it's up to us to pick up the pieces in the end.

And I know what overconfidance could do to someone.

Kuro starts his strange movement again and Luffy throws himself on him but it was too late .. Kuro was gone.

Luffy stood there, trying to sense him ... And when Kuro tries to slice him, Luffy took a step back and Kuro misses him narrowly.

This little game went on for several minutes before Luffy finally manages to catched him and held him tight so that the butler couldn't get away. Before Kuro could move, Luffy wraps his limbs around Kuro's body, stopping him dead in track.

" Nice try, you jerk. " Luffy grins, getting right up to his face.

" RELEASE ME AT ONCE ! " Kuro screamed as he tried to pull himself away, but Luffy was far stronger than him and didn't let go.

" Wow, your life really sucks right now, doesn't it ? " Luffy asks conversationally, " Your three-year plan is a complete and total failure."

" LET GO OF ME ! " snarl Kuro furiously, the Black Cat Pirates beginning to cheer on Luffy.

" SHUT THE HELL UP ! " Yells Luffy, looking annoyed as he head-butts Kuro and then threw his head back so that it streched far enough for him to yell right up in their face, " YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CHEER ME ON ! "

Then his head slight back like a slightshot.

"Gum Gum ...!"

" YOU INSECT ! MY PLAN WILL NOT FAIL ! "

"BELL!"

Luffy's head collides with Kuro's head, shattering his glasses in pieces, the bong truly did sound like a deep bell ringing before Luffy let go of him and gracefully lands on his feet as Kuro falls like a mass on the ground. He was out cold even before touching the ground, his face bleeding and his eyes rolled behind his head.

" That crazy rubber guy beat Captain Kuro ! " One of the pirates exlaims in hushed amazement.

" Even the Marines waren't a match against Kuro Of The Thousand Plans ! " Yells another in disbelief. " And this kid still beat him ! Who exactly is he ?! "

Luffy calmly turns around to adress them. " I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the only moment in his life when a pirate is allowed to give up his name is when he dies. I will never lose to a coward who spits on his own name, betrays his crew, and runs away from his life on the seas. " he said firmly.

The Black Cat Pirates shared a confused looks, " Luffy ? Never heard that name before. "

" You should remember that name for the rest of your life, " I said as I walks up to Luffy's side and put a hand on his shoulder, " Because one day this man will be the King of the Pirates ! "

Luffy grins brightly at me before taking Kuro by the collar and throwing it to his crew, " NOW TAKE THIS IDIOT WITH YOU AND NEVER COME BACK ! "

The pirates didn't have to be told twice, they ran back to their ship in a mad panic, dragging Kuro with them.

Luffy starts to stagger and loses his balance. Placing my arms under his, I narrowly catchs him and slid gently to the ground, placing his head on my thighs.

I automaticly runs my fingers through his hair and his eyes shut as if on their own accord, savoring the moment by letting off a tired little sigh.

" Well done, Captain. " I whisper gently, a small, barely visible smile forming on his face while keeping his eyes closed.

Nami chose time to join us, she looks at us for a moment with a calculating air before sitting a few steps from us, always with her bag filled with gold close to her.

" I suppose even you would be exhausted after such a fight. " she tells us.

Luffy's eyes snaps open to her arrival and looks up at the sky as if he was looking for the answer to a difficult question.

" Tell me .. " Nami said, hesitantly shuffleling closer, " Why were you so angry earlier ? "

I raise my head toward her and lift an eyebrow, as if she had asked the most stupid question in the world, (which is not very far from the truth.) Without realizing it my hand stopped all movement in Luffy's hair.

He looks up at me and grabs my hand making it move with his, I understand the message and start over the mini massage of his scalp, while he answers Nami.

" Because I truly hate people like him, they're so wrong. " He remains silent for a moment before adding, " Crewmates should not be treated that way. "

I tighten a little my grip on his hair as a sign of comfort and Nami answers, confused, " What are you talking about ? Most pirates are neither brave nor honorable, I would say that Kuro was more of an average one. "

Luffy glances at her blankly before closing his eyes again, " I want some meat. "

I burst out laughing as Nami gets angry and raises her fist threatingly, " You're unbelievable ! If you weren't on Riley right now I'd hit you ! "

Zoro and Usopp come back at this point, Usopp staggering a bit but they inform us that Kaya and the children were fine and were back at the mansion.

Arriving at last before us, Usopp smiles gratefully; " Thank you guys, I would never have been able to protect the village without you. "

" Give us credit when it's due. " Zoro told him, smirking.

I shrug, " If you had just stand there and done nothing, I wouldn't have move a finger. "

" Same for me ! " Says Luffy.

" Who cares about that ?! " Shouted Nami, happily hugging her treasure bag, " I got my hands on sweet, sweet treasures, I can not be happier ! "

Zoro and I shake our head in exasperation and Luffy looks at her like she's gone crazy.

Usopp laughed before looking at the sea with a serious expression in his face, " Everything that happened here today helped me make a really important decision. "

We spent two days resting and healing from our wounds, unfortunatly I couldn't save my beloved t-shirt.. But Kaya gave me several of her simple white and black tank tops that she found too small for her and, as she had noticed that I like my t-shirt to stop a little above my belly button, she was more than happy to give them to me.

That was rather fortunate for me because, although Nami was nice enough to be willing to lend me one of hers, frankly it's was little too girly for my taste, and as it she has little more chest than me, so I floated slightly in it.

Right now I'm sitting at a restaurant table ( in one of my favorites white tank top ! ) With Luffy, Nami and Zoro, just finishing our meal.

" Now that everything here is settled.. " said Zoro conversionaly, "We should probably get going. "

" Yeah, you're right. " Luffy answers, chewing on a fish bone.

At that moment Kaya came walking into the restaurant, much more healthier looking than two days ago.

" Hello, Miss Kaya. " I greet her with a small smile, " I'm glad to see you're better, you look radiant ! "

" Thank you very much, Miss Riley. " she answers as she approaches the table, " I think I can really start my recovering now, you see my illness was caused by the mental shock of the loss of my parents. Usopp's friendship helped me a lot but I can not stay in bed forever, you know. "

I nod, having experienced almost the same thing with Aiden's loss, I understand very well how she feels. The only difference is that I did not have the chance to have someone by my side to help me, I had to heal alone.

" You all did so much for me, I could never thank you enough. " she went on, " I have prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart to show you how grateful I am for everything you've done here. I would be really honored if you accept it. "

Curious, we all get up and follow her to the east coast of the island, where Usopp had poured the oil by mistake and what is waiting for us here made me smile brightly.

Merry !

The Going Merry, in all its splendor. Brand new, proud and strong.

" A real caravel ! " Shouts Nami.

" Are you really going to give it to us ? " Luffy asks, eyes shining.

Kaya nods and we all rush to explore the ship, while Merry, ( the butler not the ship ) whom I did not even notice, explains how she works at Nami.

The deck, the kitchen, the rooms, everything was exactly as I imagined it !

The bathroom is really a simple and small one, but that'll do too.

I notice a second bed in the room that was normally Nami's, so I conclude that I will have to watch my things very carefully for the moment if I have to share my room with her.

I hope we'll soon get to kick Arlong's so that we can have peace.

The advantage at least is that I would sleep in a real comfy bed, not in a hammock.

A scream from outside make me snap out of my thoughts and I run over the deck to see what's going on, to find Luffy and Zoro both having a foot on Usopp's face.

"Oww, thank you guys," Uscopp whined sarcastically.

" Anytime " says Luffy and Zoro.

They steps back, letting Usopp fall and Luffy orders the others to get on the boat and get ready to take off while Usopp says goodbye to Kaya. He promises that one day he will come back to tell her all about his adventures on the seas.

After that he turns to the Going Merry.

" Take care of yourself, guys ! " He shouts, " I hope we'll see each other again smetimes ! "

I shake my head with a small smile, so naive, it's cute.

" Why ? " Asks Luffy confused.

" Huh ? " Usopp frown, he too confused, " Well because... are you anti-social or something ? I'm taking off for the live on the high seas and I hope we'll envatualy meet again that's all ! "

" What are you talking about ? Get on already. " said Zoro, in annoyance. Usopp blinks in confusion until Luffy explains.

" We're friends, aren't we ? " He said, almost without interest, " So get on. "

Usopp stays there, unable to believe his ears, then jumps in joy shouting, " I'm really a Captain now ! "

" Don't be stupid, I'm the Captain ! " Luffy screams, but everyone laughs as Usopp comes aboard with his huge bag.

With a big smile I look at the horizon while we set sail.

Prepare yourself, Sanji! You're the next.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after leaving Gecko Island, everything was calm.

Zoro had found a sunny spot on the deck and had settled there for his nap, with my head cushion by his legs, tanning quietly.

Nami was sitting on a barrel, eyes fixed on her maps, probably checking our next destination.

And Luffy was painting quietly in a corner.

The warm blow of the wind, the soft crashs of the waves agaisnt the hull of the boat and the sound of the seagulls flying above us ...

Everything was perfect.

CLACK !

Or almost.

Usopp, waving a piece of wood, that I don't even know where he had found, like a sword, simulating a battle or something.

" Jeez, " he sighs after a few minutes, " I expected you'd be a little more lively than that, guys. "

" And what do you want us to do ? " I ask him, peeking an eye open to look at him, a little irritated that my tranquility was disturbed that way. " Start doing silly tricks and jumping through flaming hoops ? It would just be a useless waste of energy should something major happens. "

" It's rare to be able to relax like that at sea," adds Nami, " Wait maybe a week and you'll be begging for just 5 minutes of peace. "

" I'm done ! " Shrieks Luffy, startling us all.

And that's a perfect exemple of what Nami said… goodbye my nap / tanning for today.

I hear Zoro sighs tiredly, " Well, let's see what idiocy he managed to get himself into this time. " and he nudge me with his leg.

I grunt a little but get up, even though I just want to lay there all day, and in perfect sync with Zoro, I stretch, cracking a few bones and yawned loudly mouth wide open.

Arriving in front of Luffy, he shows us with a very proud smile a pirate flag that he draw himself.

I squint my eyes and tilt my head a little on the side, _'Well, we could recognize the Jolly Roger of the Straw Hats, sort of .. After it had been stomped on and melted that is. '_

" Luffy ? " Zoro asks hesitantly, " Is _that_ really going to be our mark ? "

" What do you think ? Not bad, huh ? " Luffy asks, still smiling.

And he looks so proud of himself too.. poor thing.

" Not bad compare to what ? " I hear Nami mumbles.

" Our mark should be scary, " Zoro said thoughtfully, glancing over it. " It should strike fear into our enemy's hearts. "

" In that case, I think that it fills the bill. " I answer, crossing my arms over my chest, " If I see a ship with a Jolly Roger like this, I'll probably make a run for it. "

Usopp begins to chuckles to himself before waggling his finger at Luffy, as if scolding a naughty kid, " You should have told me about this before .. You probably don't know it, but I'm an artist ! "

" Does that mean you know how to draw ? " Luffy asks in amazement at Usopp.

" When it comes to painting, I'm in a league of my own ," Usopp bragges, " I've been drawing graffiti for almost 50 years ! "

" Whoa, 50 ! " Shouts Luffy, shocked.

" That means you're an old man now ! " Exclaims Zoro with a smirk.

I approach Usopp, pretending to inspect him from every angle, " Now that you say it, it's true that I can see some wrinkles .. Oh, even a white hair, just there ! "

" Which would mean that he should have at least 5 or 6 grandchildren, and I don't see them anywhere. " Nami adds, just as amused.

" It's so cool ! " Luffy finishes, who does not understand sarcasm apparently.

" Hey ! " Exclaims Usopp, a little upset.

In the end, Usopp takes Luffy's flag and starts painting over it.

After waiting patiently for a good ten minutes or so, looking at Usopp's back until he finishes, he turns towards us, hiding his work behind his back.

" Prepare to be dazzled .. " Usopp says, spots of paint all over him, " by an invaluable work of art ! "

He then proudly held up the flag and we all raised our eyebrows skeptically at the sight of his " work ".

The good point is that, yes, Usopp has a certain talent for drawing, that I can grant him ..

The problem is that it does not represent the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates at all.

It was a skull with a long nose and Usopp's bandana wrap around its head, and one of the bones in the bottom is represented by a slingshot.

" Really Usopp ? " I ask him, an amused smile on my face.

" Looks an awful lot like you on that flag. " Luffy scowls, and both him and Zoro gave him a punch on his head, " Jerk ! "

Usopp rubs his head in pain and with a sulky pout gets back to work. Then showing us _the_ Jolly Roger who is the pride of the Straw Hat Pirates, the famous smile and straw hat, recognizable among all.

" So what do you think of that one ? " Usopp asks proudly.

" Wow, it's actually pretty good, Usopp ! " Nami says, really impressed.

" It's Luffy all right ! " I says with a big smile, tapping Usopp a little too hard on the shoulder, making him stumble a bit.

" Yeah, we keep it ! " Said Luffy happily, " That's the one ! "

" So, it's decided ? " Asks Zoro, " This flag will be our mark ? "

" Sure is ! " Luffy answers before pointing up at the sail, " Hey, Usopp ! Put one on the sail too ! "

" I may not be a monster like all of you, but hey, I'm the best artist here ! " Usopp says proudly.

And just like that, he climbs to the mast like a monkey to reach the sail. We all sat down and watch him work; painting the so familiar smiling skull with a yellow straw hat proudly on... It was quickly over and Usopp was spread out on deck, covered with paint looking exhausted.

" Okay, that's done ! Now the Going Merry has everything she needs ! " Luffy said with bright eyes, staring at the mark. With this Jolly Roger, we were an official pirate crew that will soon be a huge torn in the Gouvernement side.

After that, we all return to our occupation, Luffy and Usopp were playing tag, Zoro had returned to his nap and Nami to his cards.

I go back to my room and pick up my guitar before going outside and getting on top of the kitchen roof, letting my legs dangling in the air.

I look at the horizon, playing some notes, thinking about tomorrow.

Tomorrow will normally be the day we meet Sanji ...

I like Sanji, I find him really funny, and his gentleman side is really cute even if it may cause him troubles easily avoid from time to time.

It'll be really fun with him and Zoro ...

I take a deeb breath and start to sing softly, the other looking up and smiling at the sound.

[ _Hey Brother – Mira ( Cover ) ]_

 _Hey brother…_

 _There's an endless road to rediscover_

 _Hey sister.._

 _Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.._

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down,_

 _For you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do…_

 _Hey brother_

 _Do you still believe in one another ?_

 _Hey sister_

 _Do you still believe in love, I wonder.._

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down,_

 _For you.._

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do…_

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _What if I'm far from home ?_

 _Oh brother, I will hear you call .._

 _What if I lose it all ?_

 _Oh sister, I will help you out .._

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.._

 _Hey brother !_

 _There's an endless road to rediscover_

 _Hey sister !_

 _Do you still believe in love, I wonder.._

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down.._

 _For you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.._

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _What if I'm far from home ?_

 _Oh brother, I will hear you call !_

 _What if I lose it all ?_

 _Oh sister, I will help you out !_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you.._

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do…_

I smile down at them and wink as Luffy and Usopp claps loudly.

Today really is a perfect day.

* * *

BOOM !

I wake up startled and jump on my feet at once, Wild Tracker in hand, still half asleep.

" BRING IT ON YOU FUCKING MARINES, I'M ALL FIRED UP ! "

I look in all directions, seeing nothing abnormal and suddenly, a hysterical laugh catches my attention.

When I turn around, it's to see Zoro and Nami looking at me with a huge surprised eyes and Usopp and Luffy laughing and rolling on the floor, tears in their eyes.

I put my Wild Tracker back on my belt and tidy up my hair who were relly messed up from my nap, with all the dignity I can muster.

" I was a bit surprised, that's all ... "

Zoro gives me a mocking smile, " Are you kidding ? You scared us there, for a second ! "

" Don't worry Riley, " Usopp told me after recovering from his laughter, " There's no marines in sight, just Luffy who's training with the cannon and who's really not good at it ! "

I scoff indignantly and mutter under my breath ..

" Not my fault, they surprised me, when you hear a cannon the logical answer is to be up and alert .. Stupid idiots, making fun of me like that .."

Usopp pushes Luffy out of the way, giving him free access to the cannon. He frowns thoughfully, then shifts the cannon to the left, mumbling to himself, " Judging by the distance of Luffy's shot ... that should do it .. " And when it fires, we could not ask for a best shot.

The rock he was aiming for on the horizon crumbled apart.

" Awesome ! " Luffy shouted, staring at what was left of the rock. " You hited that thing on the first try ! "

Usopp looked rather taken aback at his own performance, " Wow, I did ? " He mutters as if he couldn't believe it himself before shaking his head and saying proudly, " What do you think ? I'm pretty magnificent when it comes to aiming, are you impress yet ? "

I shake my head at his attitude with an amused smile, " Very impressive Usopp. "

" So that's settled, you'll be our sniper ! " Luffy said firmly.

Usopp looks surprised and asks, " What ? I don't get to be captain ? "

" No, _I'm_ the Captain ! " Luffy yell in annoyance and they start bickering as Nami takes us all into the kitchen.

I collapse in my chair heavily and sigh tiredly.

Apparently, Usopp still feels like this is all kind of a role play or something like that ... I really hope he's going to pull himself together. Without realizing it, he disrespects the Captain of this ship. Would it had been any other captain than Luffy, I'm sure he'd already have been threw overboard for the suspicion of a mutiny.

" Whatever, I'll humor you for now," Usopp said to Luffy, relaxing in his chair, " But the minute you do something cowardly, I'll take the job ! "

 _Humf, as if it would ever happen !_

" I can live with that. " Luffy answers, not worried at all.

I put my head in my arms on the table, now that they have calmed down I may be able to finish my nap.

" GET OUT HERE, YOU DAMN PIRATES ! "

It was too good to be true...

Luffy rushes out, Zoro and I exchanged a look internally debating on who was going to see what he was doing, when he raises an eyebrow I understand that the chore's on me.

I get up painfully and shuffle out of the kitchen.

" Oi, Luffy, what's going - "

Ok, okay I remember now.

" – On.. "

A young man stood in the middle of the deck with a sword in his hand. He has black hair, tanned skin and sunglasses, but the most important feature was the tattoo on his cheek.

" What the heck ? " Luffy asks, " Who are you ? "

" Shut up ! " Johnny yell at him, " Who I am doesn't matters right now, you dirty stinky pirate ! "

I raise an arm and sniff a bit.

Nope, I'm good.

Johnny runs to Luffy and tries to slice him but Luffy shifts and Johnny was on the verge of cutting off some of the upper railing, but I had time to grab the back of his T-shirt and throw him over my shoulder.

Once flat on the floor, I put my knee on his chest, immobilizing him as much as possible and put wrap a hand around his throat without tightening too hard as to cut of his breath but enough to be threating and approach my face to his, smiling gently.

" I would be grateful if you did not spoil our beautiful brand new ship, now I'm going to let you go and you'll kindly explain what you want without excessive violence, okay ? "

He gape at me, blinking his eyes several times, before blushing a little and nodding slowly.

I get up and he does the same, he looks at me without saying anything for a moment.

Down below Luffy frowned and looked back and forth between us, looking rather frustrated.

Suddenly, an arm wraps around my waist twice and in a fraction of a second, Luffy pulled me and push me slightly behind him.

" Okay, that's enough, who are you ? " He asks sternly.

" Johnny .. Is that you ? " Zoro asks, surprised, just as he come out of the kitchen.

" Huh, who dares to say my name as if we knew each other ? " Johnny asks, turning around furiously. A surprised gasp escapes him and he raises his glasses out of his eyes, " Big Bro Zoro ?! "

Zoro looks at him with a satisfied smile, " Johnny, It _is_ you ! "

" What are you doing here, Big Bro, what are you doing on a pirate ship ?! " Asks Johnny.

" Hey, relax, where's Yosaku ? " Zoro asks, looking around. " isn't he with you ? "

Luffy relax his grip on my wrist a bit but still do not let me go " What's going on ? " He asked confused as Nami and Usopp had their nose pressed up against the kitchen door window, trying to see what was going on.

" Is he a friend of yours, Zoro ? " I ask with a big smile.

Johnny was on the verge of tears as he pointed to railings, " He's over here ! "

He runs on the side of the Merry and we all follow him to see what had him so freacked out.

A man, wearing a long green coat and a bright orange headgear was lying in a small boat. He has a rather greyish complexion and seems to have trouble breathing while the bandages he wore around his chest and stomach were stained with blood.

" He's very sick ..." Johnny said in a small voice, Zoro puts a comforting hand on his shoulder as I ask Luffy to gently bring up Yosaku on the deck.

I kneel before him and begin to check his eyes and tongue.

" HEY, what are you - "

I cut Johnny off, turning around and asking him with an almost maternal voice, " Can you tell me when he has to start presenting these symptoms ? "

Johnny stares at me a little surprised for a moment and Zoro motioned him to tell me the whole story.

" A few days ago he was in great shape," he informs us, trying to hold back his tears, " And then ... He keeps fainting and he becomes really pale ! have no idea what happened ! His teeth started to come off and his old wounds reopened ! And it's only getting worse, I don't know what to do ! "

I get up and put a hand on his shoulder, he looks at me confused and I tell him with a reassuring smile, " Don't worry, by tomorrow he'll already be much better. "

I turn to Luffy, " Be nice and go get lemons in the storage room. Usopp, go with him. "

While they rush to do what I asked them Nami walks up to me, " Scurvy ? "

I nod, " That's what happens when you don't know how to cook at sea," I turn to Johnny, " He just has a lack of vitamin C, he'll have to eat a little more fruit in the future. "

Johnny looks at me with big eyes before throwing himself in my arms, barely missing to make us both fall.

" Thanks you Big Sis ! "

I patted his back gently, " There, there. Everything's fine ..."

Nami catches him by the collar and pulls him off from my person, while hastening scold him about what could have happened if they found us too late. Usopp and Luffy meanwhile have come back and hasten to squeeze the lemons directly into Yosaku's mouth.

I raise an eyebrow, " Err, no need to drown him either ..."

Luffy turns to me, staring at me with looked a lot like admiration, " You're smart, you're like ... a Doctor ! "

I chuckles softly, shaking my head in amusement, " Oh, no ! I know the essentials of survival but it will not be enough, you really have to find a real doctor for the crew, Luffy. "

Nami come back, pulling Johnny by the ear.

" You guys are morons ! " She hisses, " ALL SAILORS SHOULD KNOW WHAT SCURVY IS ! "

Suddenly, almost suffocating from the lemons juice, Yosaku sat up, colors returning gradually on his cheeks. Blinking several times in surprise Johnny and Yosaku stares at each other and suddenly, here they are, arm in arm, singing and dancing that he was cured

Having recovered from the shock, Nami screams, " YOU CAN'T HEAL THAT QUICKLY ! "

They finally stop dancing and turn to face us, face serious, one hand resting on their elbow while grabing their chin with the other.

" Let us introduce ourselves, " said Yasaku, " He's Johnny. "

" And he's Yosaku," Johnny adds.

" Together we are the best duo of Pirates Hunters in the world ! "

These two are characters .. Can't resist their good mood.

" Big Bro Zoro was one of us for a while," Johnny continued.

" Small world," said Zoro, smiling, coming forward towards them, " I never thought I'd see you two again ! "

" Well, if you think you're the only one surprised ! " Yosaku answers, beaming at the sight of him.

" It must be shocking for you," I said, folding my arms, " The great Pirate Hunter Zoro, now a pirate himself. "

We all start laughing when suddenly, Yosaku becomes very pale and falls down.

" Hey, partner ! " Exclaims Johnny in panic.

I sigh and grab a hold of Yosaku's arms, starting to drag him into the kitchen, " You can't tell me it surprises you, he needs at least a full night's sleep before he can even think of dancing like a bumbling baboon."

They follow me in the kitchen, where I manage, somehow, to lay Yosaku on the couch.

I sigh again, and wipe my forehead.

There are three strong guys on this boat, but no, let the girl drag this heavy weight to the couch ! No gallantry, I swear.

"Let this be a lesson for us all," Nami told us firmly, while we all sit at the kitchen table.

" Which confirms what I said from the beginning, " I said, pouring myself a glass of orange juice, " We have to find a cook who is an expert at sea survival concerning vitamin, nutrient and ect .. "

Luffy, who was eating a piece of bread, stands up suddenly, eyes wide, " Yes, a ship needs a cook ! "

Everyone looks at it and a silence settles.

Well, yes. That's exactly what I just said.

Usopp stood up too, all excited, " I'm in. Good idea, we'll have yummy food every day, even at sea ! "

At these words Johnny informs us that he knows the ideal place for what we were looking for, while sporting a mysterious smirk.

" Consider yourselves warned," he said, skirting the table until he was standing right in front of Zoro, " This place is very close to the Grand Line and I've heard rumors recently ... that a certain Hawk-Eye man was hanging out in this area. "

It spikes Zoro's curiosity all right. So much that he grabs his white sword with a predatory spark in his eyes and a devilish smirk.

" Set course, North / NorthEast ! " Exclaims Johnny dramatically pointing in say direction, " Our destination is ... the sea restaurant, Baratie ! "

* * *

Two days.

This is the time it took us to reach our destination.

Yosaku was in great shape again, and I followed me everywhere I went like a little dog, a really cute dog, mind you, considering me as his 'savior'.

I asked Zoro for help to get rid of him, but of course he brush me off with that teasing smile of his. I swear this guy takes pleasure in seeing me suffer, it's on the verge of sadism.

And one fine morning, we were in front of a bright colored ship, built in the form of a fish with a sign on the front, where it is inscribed with beautiful blue letters "BARATIE".

" So, what do you sthink ?! " asks Johnny, as we all gather on the upper deck.

" Wow, that's a big fish ! " Exclaims Luffy.

" Yep, it's really charming. " I add, nearly avoiding Usopp's arm as he moves his arms around widely.

" It's the coolest restaurant I've ever seen ! " He yells.

" Exactly as I told you, right ?! " asks Johnny, proud of himself.

Suddenly, there were loud bells and honking noises behind us, so we all turn to see a Marine ship sailing towards us.

" What the ...? " Stammers Johnny, " A Marine ship ? All the way out here ? "

" It can't be anything good." I says, getting closer to Zoro who was just behind Luffy, imediately on my guard.

" Hey, Luffy," Usopp calls in a low voice " You don't think they're going to fire on us, right ? "

" If they do, it would be a big mistake on their part," I replied, looking their ship over closely, " It's not a battleship, it's too fragile and small for that. They have two basic cannons or so for all defenses, not enough to sink another boat. "

And to think that in this ship, there is the second in command of Don Krieg, no wonder he was able to escape in his state.

Marines are really stupid.

Nami looks at me, not exactly convinced, " How can you know that even before they shoot at us ? "

" Nah, she's right, " Zoro replied, not moving his gaze from the ship, " I'd say it's just a traveling one, nothing too serious, a low rank lieutenant probably. "

As we speak, the ship is coming up to us and someone was walking up to the railing.

A man of average height, wearing a white pinstriped suit. He has hair as pink as Coby, well combed and slick back, a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles that glimed in the sunlight when he puts his hand as he put his hand up on the railing.

" I've never seen that pirate flag," he said before he held up his fist, in case we missed the knuckles, " I'm Iron Fist Fullbody, but you can just call me sir ! "

Zoro and I exchange a septic glance.

Well, isn't he an modest one ?

" Who's the Captain ? " He shouts, " Identify yourself ! "

At this command, Luffy steps forward, " My name is Luffy ! "

Almost immediately after, Usopp steps forward too, " And I'm Usopp ! "

I hold back a face palm.

Luffy casts a rather angry look at Usopp before continuing, " We only set up our flags the day before yesterday ! "

" Yeah ! " Usopp yell smugly, " And _I_ drew it ! "

If Usopp was trying to annoyed Luffy, he was doing a very good job_ Luffy seems to be on the verge of throwing him overboard.

So I grab him by the collar and pull him back to whisper in his ear, " You better stop before Luffy really lose it. "

He at least have the desency of looking a bit sheepish as FullBody looks at us scornfully, " Ah, really ? " But there, he suddenly notices Johnny and Yosaku who were half hidden behind the kitchen door, " Hey, you two, I've already seen you before, you're that duo of Pirates Hunter who couldn't even catch a fish, right ? "

" What, uh, we ..? " Johnny stammers nervously, trying to find something to say.

" So you finally managed to get yourselves caught by pirates ? " Sneers Fullbody.

At this moment, a blonde woman dressed in a red cocktail dress walks up behind him and coos, " Hey, honey, let's go. "

" Oh, I get it now," I whisper to Zoro, " He came talked to us to impress the girl. "

He snort, " What a moron. "

I frown, _No, but seriously, what's the big idea ? He has a prisoner on board and he thinks it's the perfect time for a date at a restaurant with a civilian during his hours of service ? He really didn't see a slight little problem in his plan ?_

While he turns his back on us, Johnny and Yosaku seem really outraged, insulted even.

" Hey, wait a minute ! " Johnny shouted, reach into his jacket, " Do you first time bounty hunters would go after guys like them ?! " and he throws a stack of wanted poster on the deck.

But that didn't bring any reaction from Fullbody because he jerks his head to one of the marines and tells him to sink us, pointing his thumb down.

" He's ignoring us. " Johnny growls.

" The next time we see him, he better have a little more respect for us ! " Answers Yosaku with determination.

From the corner of my eye, I see Nami bending down to pick up one of the posters. Half of her face is hidden by her hair but I can see the sadness, the anger ... the hatred in her eyes.

Arlong ...

I thought a lot about what I could do to help her, but the more I think about it and the more I think I'd better go with the flow. Because if it would have been me, I would have done exactly the same thing as her. I would have wanted to do it all by myself, using all means possible until there is nothing left to lose in the end.

Nami is strong, on that there is no doubt, this is an important point in her life, a lesson to learn and assimilate.

All I can do is being there when she's ready.

" Hey guys, look ! " Usopp yell in fear, pointing at the marines, " They're pointing that cannon straight at us ! "

But too late, they fired and a black cannonball came flying towards us at high speed.

I was about to draw my Ninjato, thinking to cut this ball in two when ..

" Leave it to me ! " Luffy proclaims, wrapping his legs tightly around the railing before stretching out to grab the mast and the bow of the ship to make a slingshot. The cannonball hit him directly in the chest and he was stretched back so that he was now dangling dangerously over the ocean.

But the force of the impact was so strong that part of the sheep's head to break off and caused Luffy's hand to slip. Luffy cries out, trying to think of something to do, but to late. When he launchs the cannonball back, the direction was copletely off and headed straight for the restaurant.

I groan and hit my head against the wall.

He has the whole ocean, but noo ! He had to send the ball to the only building for miles around.

The marines quickly head off to the restaurant while cooks come out to see what had caused the explosion of their roof, the moment they saw us, they start screaming at us.

The moment we step on the deck of the restaurant, the chiefs get hold of Luffy and drags him by the scruff of his neck into the restaurant.

I sigh, count to ten, backward, and turn to Zoro.

" Go find a table, I'll see what I can do to limit the damage with Luffy. "

He nods with a smirk, looking very amused by the situation, " Do you want something ? "

I think for a moment, " Hmm, order me sake and salad with salmon. "

He wishes me good luck and one of the Staff members takes them to a table.

I take the path of the stairs to the room where the roof was destroyed and opens the door.

Luffy was kneeling in front of an elderly-looking man with blond hair and a considerably long braided mustache and an even longer chef's hat and a pegged leg.

" I'm really sorry, sir ! " Exclaims Luffy bowing low until his forehead hit the ground.

When when he looks up and notices the pegged-leg, his eyes widen comicaly and he screams in horror.

" Idiot, " Zeff screams before kicking him in the face, " Don't worry," he adds, slapping his knee, " It's not you who gave me that leg, it happened years ago. "

" Oh, I see," Luffy sighs in relief, " That's good to know. "

And they procedes to have a really childish argument, and they still didn't noticed me leaning agaisnt the doorway and enjoying the show.

Zeff starts by kicking him around, asking him how he was going to pay for the repairs, Luffy replies that he really was broke .. But then Zeff proposes to let him get away with it if he works without pay for a year. It goes on and on until Zeff lost his temper and sends Luffy flying against the wall.

It is at this moment that I decide to make my entry.

" Gentlemen ! " I call as I walks in and they turned to me, a little startled " let's talk like civilized adult please, no need to get so upset. "

" Riley ! " Luffy gets up and come hides behind me, wich doesn't really help since he was a head taller than me, so the top of my head comes to his shoulder; " Help me ! He wants me to work for a whole year, we have to go to the Grande Line, we can't wait that long ! "

Zeff looks me up and down, and asks " And who are you, missy ? "

I walk up to him and we shake hands, " Hi, I'm Riley and he's Luffy, my be honest with you sir, forcing Luffy to work will cost you much more than this roof is worth, and I find that a year is a bit exaggerated .. given the size of the hole and the quality of the wood, I would say that 5 000 Berry's would be a reasonable price. "

He stare hard at me silently for a while, and I really thought he would starts yelling again until he smirk, " I like you, girly, you're absolutely right, 5000 Berry's would be perfect. And how do you expect to pay for it if that squirt behind you isn't an option ? "

I smile at him angelically, " I saw that you had a piano in the restaurant room, I can sing and I also have a guitar. "

Luffy puts an arm around my shoulders and adds with a big smile, " Yeah, she's very talented ! She was singing in a bar before and the customers were begging for more every time ! "

Zeff thought about it for a moment before concluding, " Okay, miss, you can sing when I ask you to distract the customers and we'll see if it works."

" Thank you, sir ! " I grin brightly, " you will not regret it ! "

Luffy lifts me up by the waist and makes me swirl in the air, " Wooh, you're awesome Riley ! "

He put me down, I'm tiedy up my hair properly and ruffled his, " Anything for you, Captain. "

Zeff, who was standing in his corner staring at us with an imperturbable eye, motioned us to follow him and we left the room, which was his bedroom in the end, to the stairs leading to the reception room.

We didn't even have the time to go half way down the staires, when one of the cooks who saw Zeff arrives call up to us in a desperate voice.

" Boss ?! Oh thank god, you're here ! Do something ! Sanji's gone again ! "

The situation was to say the least ...

Interesting.

Sanji was hold back by two cooks and at his feet, his face swollen and bloody, that good old Lieutenant Fullbody.

 _Aw, no ! I missed the show !_

Zeff turns to Sanji and yells, " Sanji, don't tell me you're went on another rampage, you idiot ? "

Sanji stops struggling and yell up at him, " Oh, put a cork in it, old man ! "

" Oh, are you giving me orders now ? Don't you realize who you're talking to ?! " exclaims Zeff, " What's the plan exactly, sink my restaurant to the bottom of the sea ? " And he goes down the rest of the stairs and gives Sanji a kick in the face

Luffy and I are going to join the others, who were sitting at a table not far away. As Luffy settles down and begins to devour everything within reach, I ask, " What happened ? "

Zoro hands me a glass of sake and explains the situation, while Nami asks Luffy, " So how did it go with the Boss ? "

Luffy swallows what he has in his mouth and replies, " You should have seen that ! Riley was awesome, she managed to convince him to let me go and all he asks in return is that Riley sings for the customers ! "

They all turn to look at me.

I shrug, " He asked Luffy to work for him, I just spared him extra damage. "

Bringing my attention back to Zeff and Sanji that were still arguing, I notice that Fullbody looks really pleased with Sanji's fate, at least until Zeff turns to him and yells, " YOU TOO ! " he kick him too, sending him stolen in the wall, " GET YOUR UGLY FACE AWAY FROM MY RESTAURANT ! "

" How can you deny our motto ?! " Patty, one of the chiefs yells at Sanji. A guy with a rather broad mass of muscles, lots of hair on his arms, shaved head, thick lips completed with a short black beard and two hearts tattoes on his left arm. " The custumers are king ! "

Sanji sneer, while lighting a cigarette, " The customers are king from the moment they can show some respect to the food we serves them ! "

" That's enough ! " Zeff step in, close to beating them both, " If you want to fight, go do it in the kitchen, is that understood ?! "

At that moment, a Marine from Fullbody's ship rushes into the restaurant, " L .. Lieutenant ... Lieutenant Fullbody ! We have a big, really big problem ! "

Luffy chose this moment to comment, " Wow, this restaurant is crazy ! "

" Sir, he escaped ! Don Krieg's henchman attacked us and vanished ! " the Marine yell, nursing a bloody arm.

Fullbody looks at him as if he was growing a second head, " WHAT ?! Impossible, when we captured him three days ago he was already two inches away from starving to death and we haven't given him anything since ! He shouldn't even have the strenght to stand by himself ! "

Again, a proof that the Marines are no better than the pirate they say despice so much, what is happening here is just karma that come bite them in the arse.

All the customers, who were still recovering from the fight between Sanji and Zeff, were now looking completely terrified as they began to gasp to each other.

" I'm sorry Lieutenant .." begins the marine before the sound of a gun went off sounds and he collapses on the ground.

The culprit was a very thin man, short hair, s cruffy and unshaved 5 day beard. He has dark circles under his eyes, obvious evidence of lack of sleep, if the way he staggered was not already sufficient proof.

Gin .. And they wonder why he wasn't in a very good mood.

" It looks like we have a new customer, Boss. " Patty murmurs to Zeff.

" He would do well to remember his manners and not cause any trouble on my ship. " Zeff added, darkly.

Gin staggers awkwardly and sits at a table, resting his legs on it, demanding food to be brought to him, grunting with fatigue, but still managing to formulate a semblance of authority.

" Hello and welcome, you damn crook. " Patty greeted with a fake honeyed voice, coming up to him and trying to smile pleasently but that come up more like a grimace.

I snort and share an amused look with Zoro, they really are crazy in this restaurant.

" I'll only say it once, give me something to eat and quick ! " Threatens Gin, pointing his gun at Patty's head.

Patty's eyes narrowing on the weapon and any semblance of politeness is lost, " So.. Am I to understand that you don't have any money, then ? " And faster than blinking, he grabs Gin's head and smash it against the table, Gin's chair snapping in two too.

" Sorry, pirate. " he said firmly, cracking his knuckles as Gin lay on the floor, " But we only serve paying customers ! "

" Another chair on your paycheck, Patty ! " Zeff complains.

Gin was holding onto his stomach that starts to rumble loudly, while some customers cheer on Patty.

" Aww, I can hear your stomach grumbling from here, pirate ! " Patty mocks.

CRACK!

The glass that I was helding tightly in my hand shatters into pieces, leaving a gaping wound on my palm and attracting everyone's attention in the restaurant towards me.

Zoro puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me anxiously, "Riley?"

My gaze is fixed on Patty and Gin, I get up quietly, past Zeff and Sanji, and crouch down in front of Gin, passing an arm around his waist and helping him up.

I turn to Patty and say calmly, " I'd like to know how _you_ would be, without food for days.. I can assure you that this is not something you can laugh about. "

With these words I help Gin to stay upright and take him to the balcony behind the kitchens and put him down so that he can lean against the railing, and I sat down next to him.

He stares at me for a moment before saying, " I didn't need your help, I could have handle it. "

I smile slightly and answer, " I didn't did it for you, it was just to spare me another proof of human stupidity. "

" Riley ! "

We looks up to see Luffy on the balcony above us, I grining down at us and waving.

At the same moment, the kitchen door opens, bringing Sanji who carrying a full plate and a glass of water. He set it down in front of Gin before leaning on the rails and lit a cigarette. " Eat up. " he said simply.

Gin's eyes were wide as he stare hungrily at the food, but he look away painfuly, as if it took all his willpower to do so, " Take it and leave me alone ! I don't accept charity ! "

" Stop your whining and eat ! " Sanji says harshly, " For me, every hungry person is a customer. "

" I'm not hungry ! "

I sigh deep and long, and look at Gin in the eyes, " Listen, you can die for your pride if you want, but what's the point in it ? Here, you have the choice ; You can either die of starvation right there, despite the opportunity to survive that Sanji just gave you.. or you can make the smart choice, you swallow your pride and live another day to fight for what's really worth it. "

Sanji was staring, it's as if he was trying to burns a hole in my forehead and I can see his brains trying to make connections from here, when suddenly he kneels before me, hearts in the eyes.

" So beautiful and intelligent ! An angel, a goddess! Ah, my heart capsized before so much perfection ! "

I don't react for the moment, keeping my attention on Gin.

Gin stare at me for a long time with a funny expression before rushing to the plate and pratically inhaled it into his mouth.

" I'm sorry ! " he gasp out, tears pouring down his cheeks and starting to mix with the food and he wipe them away furiously, " I'm sorry ! thank you so much ! I thought it was over, I really thought I was going to die ! I never eaten something this good before ! "

Sanji turns to him with a huge smile full of pride, it shows that cooking was more than a passion for him, it's all his life. " Of course it is ! "

" I think I just found my cook. "

We all look up at Luffy, who has been watching the whole scene, leaning over the balcony.

" You're lucky he fed you, you weren't looking so good there. " he said to Gin, a hint of amusement in his voice before turning to Sanji, " So listen, Mister Cook, how about you leave this ship and join my crew ?! "

I chuckles, shaking my head fondly, he really doesn't waist time, that's for sure.

" I could use someone like you on my pirate ship ! " He adds before jumping off the balcony and landing like a cat on the railing.

Sanji glance at him up and down and raise an eyebrow, " So you're a pirate ? " As if he really couldn't believe it.

It's true that at first sight, Luffy is not really the obvious image that one would made of a pirate, he's much too ... Smiling ? Jovial ? Childlike ?

" Uh-huh," Luffy proudly answers before coming to sit next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, " and I have 3 other members besides Riley ! "

Sanji pushes him violently off me, " How dare you put your dirty paws on such a delicate and fragile creature without her permission ! " He turns to me and was going to take my hand when he notices the blood that came from the cut from earlier, " Oh dear, what happened to you ?! "

I smile at his manners and assure him, " I'm fine, it just a superficial cut. It's really nothing ! "

He shakes his head dramatically and pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket, wrapping it gently around my palm, " Be more carefull in the future, please miss, skin as fine and delicate as yours must be well taken care of. "

I laugh softly, " No need to make a big deal out of it.. I am a Straw Hat Pirate, a little thing like that is like a ant running over your arm. And I hardly have 'fine and delicate ' skin, as you put it. My hands are calloused by years of swordsmanship, and I'm really proud of it, I'll have you know. "

" Well said Riley ! " Exclaims Luffy.

Sanji's gaze went back and forth between us, probably analyzing us, before asking Luffy, conversationaly, not even souding like he cared for an answer, " Is that why you thought that would be a good idea to send a cannonball into the restaurant ? "

" It was an accident ! " Luffy is quick to justified himself, " It was self-defense that slipped and turn stray shot. "

" In any case, you really don't want to do anything stupid to this place. " Sanji seriously answers before looking thoughtfully at the sky, " The owner was once the cook of a famous fleet of pirates. "

And he began to tell us how important this place was to Zeff, who had been contricted to give up his pirate life, but that as long as he could use his hands to cook, that was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He also explains that all the other cooks are kind of exiles to whom no one else is willing to give work because of their "pirate" manners, but here in Baratie they are the ideal candidates.

Luffy nods enthusiastically, " Yeah, I noticed, it's a very wild restaurant ! "

" True. " Sanji admits with a found smile, " And it's like that every day, so much so that customers come especially in the hope of seeing a fight. "

" It must be said that it is rather good for business. " I says, amused.

" In a way, yes. " Sanji laughed, " but our waiters couldn't really handled it and it didn't take long before they fled. "

" Ah, I understand now. " Luffy realizes, " That's why the old man wanted me to work for free for a year ! "

" So, are you going to be our new chore boy, then ? " Asks Sanji.

" Wow, no ! " I laugh, " If you let Luffy get to the kitchen, he'll eat the entire fridge before you could even find out about it ! "

He frowns and curiously asks me, sending a sort of warning glare at Luffy, " Someone on your crew is going to work in his place, then ? "

I nod, " You could say that, I volontered myself to entertains the room from time to time. "

It spikes his curiosity, " entertains ? "

" Yeah ! " Luffy says, " You'll never find someone who sing as well as Riley ! "

I smile sheepishly, _Well, personaly I'm rather looking forward to be able to creates a duo with Brook, that would be awesome !_

Sanji looks at me with big eyes full of wonder, " Is it true ?! You are really perfect, not only have you the beauty of an angel but also the voice too ! "

" So it's okay then ? You're joining the crew ? " Luffy asks, excited.

It snap him out of his awing staring and he gets serious again and he responds with a slight hint of regret in his voice, " I'm sorry, but I can't. There's a reason why I work here, so I can't simply leave like this. "

With a lightening speed, Luffy sticks his face so close to Sanji that their noses almost touched, " No way, I refuse ! "

Sanji, who has jumped in surprise at such a developement, blink and asks, "What ? What do you refuse ? "

Luffy stands up and crosses his arm on his chest answering, determined, " It's simple, I refuse to accept your refusal. You're a good cook and that's what I need, so it's obvious that we should be pirates together. "

I tilt my head slightly on the side and frown, it doesn't make any sense ..

" Listen to what I'm saying.." Sanji says slowly, as if talking to a five-year-old, " I can't leave here, alright ? "

" What's your reason for staying ? " Luffy asks.

" I don't have to tell you anything! " Yells Sanji and Luffy looks at him in confusion.

" What ... But ... you just told me to listen to you ! " He retorts and Sanji stood up, his patience running really thin.

" I told you the answer is no and that's all you need to hear ! " Sanji said in a voice that leaves no room for an argument, " Now take your stupid hat and your pirate crew and leave me in peace ! "

" Boys .. " I try to catches their attention.

Luffy gets up and grabs Sanji by the collar of his shirt, " _You_ listen to me, you jerk ! " He shouts, " Nobody makes fun of my hat unless they want my fist in their face ! "

I get up at once, grabing each of their heads and bangs together. They yell out in pain and fall to the ground, rubbing their foreheads fervently.

I put my hands on my hips and said firmly, " Now, but how old are you ? If you have something to say, yelling will do nothing ! if I ever catched you two bickering like children like that again, it'll really won't be good for you ! Is it understood ?! "

They grumble at an answer, glaring at each other, and Gin (which I honestly totally forget), intervenes in a hesitant voice, " Eum, excuse me for interrupting you ..."

I smile at him and shake my head, " No, don't worry. It was rather rude of us to forget you like that ! "

He returns my smile and accepts the apology with a nod of his head before continuing, " My name's Gin and I'm a member of the Don Krieg's Pirates Fleet. You said you were pirates too, right ? What is it you seek ? "

"Oh," said Luffy, his good mood returned in an instant, " The One Piece ! We'll soon be heading to Grand Line ! "

Gin's eyes widen and an expression of absolute terror appears on his face.

He gulp almost painfully, " Your crew can't be complete if you're looking for a cook, I take it you're not numerous ? "

" Nope, " Luffy answers, pointing at Sanji, " With him, we're six ! "

" I already told you, no ! Don't count me in ! " Sanji screams, but no one listens to him.

" The Grand Line is just a small part of the whole ocean," Gin went on anxiously, " If you want some adventure, there's plenty of other place to explore. You seem like a nice kids so let me give you some friendly advice .. If there is a place to avoid in this world it's Grand Line, you're still young, no need to rush into an early death. "

I frown, he's not totally wrong ... thinking about it, we're just rushing into an unknown place without any preparation because we're confident of our strength.. But that will not be enough. At this stage, they were not even aware that they needed a Log Pose to navigate on Grand Line .. Would that have been anyone other than the Straw Hats, they would have died without the slightest doubt.

It must be for this sort of thing that the Straw Hats Pirates crew is considered miraculous.

" I see, " said Luffy, but it's clear by his tone that he didn't care how dangerous it was, " Well, how about you just tell me what to avoid in the Grand line now ? "

" I can't, " Gin answers hastily, starting to shake slightly, " I don't know anything about it. " he grabs his head with his hands, as if to escape a bad memory, " I don't understand it ! That's why I fear it ! "

I close my eyes thoughtfully, if Crocus hadn't helped them at Reverse Montain, that's what would have happened to them.

" For a member of Don Krieg's crew, you're a pretty whimpy pirate. " says Sanji.

" Who's Don Krieg ? " Luffy asks, confused.

" Wait," Gin says, staring at Luffy, " You've never heard of Don Krieg ? " He asks, obviously thinking that Luffy was either crazy or jocking around.

" No, " Luffy replies, evenly, " who's that ? "

" Foul Play Krieg," I explain, the boys turning to me, " If I'm not mistaken, his bounty is up to 17 million. Rumors as it for him to own an entire armada of pirate ships, the widest in the history of East Blue, 5 thousand men if I remember correctly. "

" Foul Play ? " Asks Luffy.

" He's really cunning. " I says, " Apparently, he would use even the most deceitful means to get what he wants, he's always lugging himself with an arsenal of weapons and poisons. "

Luffy frowns, as if pondering a really important question, as I get up and stretch, cracking several joint in the process, undoing my ponytail and slightly ruffling my long hair.

I turn around and see that Gin has brought back the lifeboat he stole from the Marines and settled there.

" Thank you for the warning," Luffy told him, " But we're still going to Grand Line. "

"I know," Gin replied with a nod, and he already has a more cheerful air around him, as if a weight had been taken off of his shoulders, " Do what you want, I'm just a stranger and I can't stop you from going wherever you want to, I just wanted to give you a fair warning. "

Luffy and I content ourselves to smile at him as an answer and he turns to Sanji, his eyes filled with respect and gratitude.

" And you, Chef," he said, his tone full of appreciation, " Thank you for everything, you saved my life and I'm indebted to you for it. Your culinary skills are the best I've ever had the chance to taste, I really hope to taste it again someday ! "

Sanji smile back, " I'll have a table ready for you. " he promises.

" SANJI ! " Shouts a familiar voice and we look up at the balcony to see Zeff looking down at us sternly.

" You're hard to find," he barks, before his eyes land on the empty dish on the floor and then on Gin and quickly makes the connection between the two.

Gin looks terribly guilty and tries to apologize to Sanji, thinking that he would be yell at for helping him.

I take out a twenty- five berry's coin from my pouch and throw it towards Zeff, who catchs it swiftly, " What are you talking about, you've already paid. "

The boys look all looks at me proudly and even Zeff allows himself a discreet smile as he put the coin in the pocket of his apron.

" Try not to get caught again, okay ? " I yell out to Gin, while he was sailing away.

But as he left, Gin fell to his knees and bow his head low, " Thanks again, Chief Sanji ! I'll never forget you kindness ! "

We continue to wave after him until he disappears on the horizon.

Once out of sight, Zeff calls out to us, " Well, time to get back to work, you insuferable brats ! Sanji, you have tables to serve ! And you miss, install yourself on the piano and try to make forget this incident to the customer. Dismissed ! "

We go back inside, Sanji grabbing a tray and a notebook, ready to take orders. Luffy rushes to our table and starts eating and I take a seat at the piano, winking at Zoro and the others as they look up at me.

I play some note to test the chord of notes, drawing the attention of the customers in the room.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Riley and I'm going to play a song or two, just to distract you and to make you, I hope, forget about the incident from earlier. The Baratie apologize for the inconvenience . "

I settle down, quietly, The customers applaud me, looking really impatient as I begin to play.

[ Meet me on the battlefield ]

 ** _No time for rest.._**

 ** _No pillow for my head.._**

 _ **Nowhere to run from this..**_

 _ **No way to forget**_

 _ **Around the shadows creep..**_

 _ **Like friends, they cover me..**_

 _ **Just want to lay me down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And finally try to get some sleep..**_

 _ **We carry on, through the storm**_

 _ **Tired soldiers in this war**_

 _ **Remember what we're fighting for..**_

 _ **Meet me on the battelfield..**_

 _ **Even in the darkest night**_

 _ **I will be your sword and shield**_ _ **, y**_ _ **our camouflage**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you will be mine**_

 _ **Echoes of the shots ring out..**_

 _ **We may be the first to fall..**_

 _ **Everything could stay the same, or we could change it all**_

 _ **Meet me on the battlefield...**_

 _ **We're standing face to face**_

 _ **With our own human race**_

 _ **We commit the sins again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And our sons and daughters pay**_

 _ **Our tainted history**_

 _ **Is playing on repeat**_

 _ **But we could change it**_ _ **if**_ _ **we stand up strong and take the lead**_

 _ **When I was yonger, I was named**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A generation unafraid**_

 **For the heirs to come..**

 _ **Be brave**_

 _ **And meet me on the battlefield**_

 _ **Even in the darkest night**_

 _ **I will be your sword and shield**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your camouflage**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you will be mine**_

 _ **Echoes of the shots ring out**_

 _ **We may be the first to fall**_

 _ **Everything could stay the same, or we could change it all**_

 _ **Meet me on the battlefield...**_

The applause echoes as they all seems very impress and pleased with my performance and I bow politely before returning quietly to join the others at the table and have a well deserved meal.

Zoro gives me a pat on the back, to congradulate me on my good work, while Luffy and Usopp showers me with compliment, Nami content herself to offer me a smile and a thumb up.

Looking up I see Sanji, who gape at me completely speechless before being put back on earth by Zeff who gives him a slap upside the head.

Zeff turns to me and nods positively with a small smile before walking back to the kitchen.

Looks like I got the job.

* * *

Three days later, Usopp and Zoro were staying on the boat, one doing his daily training session, the other taking inventory of cannonballs, powder and others. While Nami, Luffy and I were having breakfast in the restaurant.

Sanji, who since our arrival, became a sort of personal butler to Nami and I, put a cup of coffee in front of me, before holdin up a rose ( I really don't where he got it from ) and kneels in front of Nami, starting to promise her words of love and devotion.

Until Zeff suddenly appears behind him.

" Sanji ? " He says gruffly.

" Stupid geezer. " Sanji replies, snapping out of his love mode and glaring at Zeff in annoyance.

" It's an opportunity you don't have to pass up.." Zeff told him, and I'm a bit surprised by the kindness and affection I hear in his voice, " Why don't you join them and become a pirate ? "

When Sanji just light up his cigarette without answering him, he adds, a little colder, " I have no need to keep you at my restaurant anymore. "

Sanji glares at him, " Hey, wait a minute," he hiss barely louder than a whisper, " I'm the sous-chef here ! What do you mean, you don't need me anymore ? "

Zeff lean up against a table and replies, " You fight with the customers every chance you get ... you flirt with all the women as long as they are under 50. And you can't even cook a decent dish. "

Sanji eyes twitches angrily at those words.

" You're as useless to me as the crumbs after a brunch," Zeff went on, " _That's_ what I mean. "

I shake my head, _Zeff is presenting him with an opportunity to go realize his dream on a silver platter and he does not even realize it, you're too naive Sanji_ .

All the other chiefs, who had listened to the conversation by the kitchen above us began to sniggered down at him.

" Oh, and let's not forget the fact that all the other cheifs are avoiding you as if you're a poison. " Zeff finishes, " So do us all a favor and become a pirate or whatever will make you clear off here sooner. "

" So that's how it is ? " Sanji hiss coldly, " You're just going to throw insults at me and you think I'll shut up and take it, old man ? " He slowly walk towards him while continuing to talk, " I can blow off everything you said, but I would not allow anyone to spit on my cooking ! I staying here as a chef that's final ! " he grabs Zeff the front of his coat and shakes him, " I'M NOT LEAVING HERE, YOU HEAR ME !? "

All the people present in the restaurant had since then been paying close attention to them while Zeff didn't even seems surprised by what has just happened.

Even Luffy has stopped eating and was watching the scene with intense concentration.

" What do you think you're doing ? " Zeff demande angrily, " Grabbing your boss by the collar ? " throwing his hand off, he swings Sanji over his shoulder, as if he weighs no more than bag of flour, and smashing him against a table" YOU INGRATE "

Cursing, Sanji sat up amoug the wreckage of the table, " Enough of the game. You can try to kick me out as much as you want, but I will _stay_ _here_ ! I'm not going anywhere old man, not before you fall dead ! "

Zeff doesn't seem to be interested as he turns and leave, but I think I discerned trace of annoyance and perhaps ... disappointment in his eyes ? " Dead ? Ha ! I still have a good hundred years of kicking you arse left in me, you're wasting your time ! "

Sanji lit up another cigarette while grumbling insults to himself and complaining about how Zeff always had to have the last word.

Luffy looked delighted as he slapped Sanji's shoulder, " See ? " He said excitedly, " He said it was cool, now you can become a pirate and come with us ! "

I dramatically shake my head; Ah la la, Luffy .. Really no sense of good timing.

" SHUT UP !" Yells Sanji at him.

Well, at least the coffee is good...

* * *

The next two days consisted of delicious meals and games of hide and seek between Luffy and Sanji. So I surprised myself be caught totally off guard when a man rushed into the restaurant completely panicked and terrified.

I get up, followed by Zoro, Luffy and Nami, and get out on deck.

There, on the horizon, we could see a ship approaching at a dangerous speed. At first, the cooks and customers were terrified at the thought of a fight with Don Krieg.

Hoever, what appears before us was anything but a ship of fierce and dangerous pirates.

The enormous ship seems to have weathered many storms and look more like a ghost ship than anything else.

It could sink simply by throwing a rock on it.

Oh, Mihawk ... you really waren't in a good mood apparently.

The men on board were barely alive, hurt and emaciated ... And when Krieg finally makes his appearance, he was too weak to stand on his own and must be help by Gin.

" He came back sooner than expected." I murmurs to Sanji, who came to join us.

" More numerous too, it would seem. " he answers, blowing off some smoke.

Krieg was a very imposing man, with short pale violet hair and long legs, a thick bandage wrapped around his head. The most noticeable about his appearance was the thick golden steel armor made up of chest plate, shoulders and elbow guards and everything seems to be fur-lined.

With a great effort, Krieg manages to get into the restaurant room and began asking for food, before collapsing to the floor. Gin begs anyone who wants to hear him to help his Captain, but some, including Patty, laugh in his face.

Gin continued to beg, saying that he could pay and that this time he will be a customer like any others. The other cooks refuse, knowing by heart the more than doubtful reputation of Krieg.

Krieg, then, bow lowon the floor, begging for food while Gin tries to stop him, tears in his eyes.

I look at the scene, arms folded firmly on my chest and my gaze cold and hard.

Knowing what this coward was going to do next, I have absolutely no pity or sympathy for him .. I just regret that Gin could be naïve enough to believe his lies.

At that moment, Sanji, who had sliped off the room without anybody, excepting Zeff, noticed him, moved towards Krieg. He clears Patty from the path with a well placed kick, and put down a large a bowl filled to the brim in front of Krieg.

While Krieg devours the contents of the bowl, another cheif, named Carne, who couldn't believe his eyes at Sanji's actions, begins to list all the horrible things Krieg has done over the years.

And it was quickly clear that he does leave up to his reputation; because just as he finished eating, he attacks Sanji and even Gin was shocked at what he was doing. Krieg even went as far as to injure Gin's shoulder as the rest of the costumers went screaming out of the restaurant in panic.

" Ingrates .." I mutter while Krieg glance around the restaurant and state that he likes it. He then tells us that the second reason for his presence here was to get a ship. Since his own was no more than a wreck, he wants the Baratie as he new vessel. He then demande that they serve food to the rest of his crew.

Predictably, they all refuse and prepare to fight. Krieg laughed and told them that he was not a customer and that he wasn't ordering anything, but that he was _giving_ them all an order. And no one who has even dare to disobeyed him before was still alive today to be able to testify to it.

Holding onto his injure shoulder, Gin apologizes to Sanji, swearing that he had no idea that Krieg was going to do that.

Sanji doesn't answer, he just stood up and makes his way to the kitchen. The rest of the chiefs were horrified and shocked by his behavior. They encircle him, each with giant knives and forks points at him, ready to fight if it can prevent him from setting foot in the kitchen.

" I'm a cook," he state calmly, " Every empty stomach is my responsibility, my hands are meant to feed those who are hungry, no matter the consequences. "

He opens his arms wide and continues with a determined look, " So go ahead, the only way for me to fail my duty as a cook will be by force. "

It did not fall on deaf ears, poor Sanji gets smash to the ground by Patty, who then proceeds to shoot a cannon, out of nowhere, on Krieg, asking, " You want a Desert, while we're at it ?! " and shoot.

He laughs brilliantly, proud of his feat and I shake my head in exasperation, _never lower your guard without having proof of being victorious._

Because if Krieg had been attacked by a fly, it would have had the same effect, as the smoke of the explosion clear out, he complains, " Unfortunately for you, this dessert leaves me a nasty aftertaste in the mouth."

Before Krieg could get into another rant, Zeff walk up to him, a huge bag on his shoulder, nearly knocking Luffy down as he bump to him, and drops it off at Krieg's feet, telling him that there should be enough in it for a hundred.

This shocks the cooks completely, who begins to protest, while Krieg stares at Zeff with his jaw dropping in horror.

As Zeff turns to leave the room, one of the chiefs asks to know what he what he was thinking, to give food to the enemies, persuade that the first thing they would think of once they have recovered their strenght would be to throw them overboard and claim the restaurant.

" It's a possibility," Zeff replies, nonchalantly, " If they still have the will to fight ? "

They all look at him with confusion, but a glance at Gin and I understand right away. A defeat is often a painful experience .. It takes time to overcome it.

" Tell me ..." Zeff went on, looking back at Krieg, " Has your fighting spirit survived your bitter defeat ? "

The faces of everyone suddenly clear up with understanding .. The great Don Krieg had ran away from the Grand Line, the tail between the legs.

Krieg face turns into an ugly expression, but he never stop staring at Zeff as Gin cowered beside him.

Instead of answering, Krieg tells the story of Red Leg Zeff : the pirate once famous for fighting only with his legs, who was both chief and captain. This nickname came from the fact that his legs were soaked with the blood of his enemies .. That with a kick, he was able to crush a bedrock or even leave an footprint in steel.

He declares that Zeff was thought to be dead for years and deduces that, having lost one of his leg, he had been forced to retire as a mere chef of a restaurant, because he was now weak and defenseless.

Zeff shows absolutely no fear, just look at him with utter boredom.

" I don't need to fight any more," he says simply, proudly exposing his hands, " I'm a cook. As long as I have both hands, that's all that matters. So enough chit-chat and tell me what you really want. "

The answer is very clear ... The restaurant and the Log Book of Zeff pirate's days.

Of course, Zeff refuses.

And rightly so, a Log Book is sacred. It holds all the memories of the Captain's life and his crew.

Stealing a Log Book from another is one of the most disrespectful acts of piracy, even the most despitable pirate wouldn't fall so low.

Of course, for a man like Krieg, honor and respect means nothing. He states that since Zeff went to the Grand Line and came back alive, his Log Book had to contain important information and that thanks to it, he could definitely conquer Grand Line; eventually becoming the King of Pirates.

Which obviously makes Luffy react, who hastens to say that it was he who will become King of the Pirates.

" This isn't a game. " Krieg told him coldly.

"Yeah, I know. " Luffy answers confidently, " But still ... I'll be the one to conquer Grand Line."

His words seem to tick Krieg off, " NO YOU WON'T ! It's true, I didn't have the necessary information the first time, but my fleet of 5 thousand men had been wiped out in just seven days. This place is hell on earth ! "

Everyone is stunned by this revelation .. To think that Don Krieg, the most wanted pirates of East Blue has not even last a week in the Grand Line.

I fold my arms and raise a septic eyebrow, " Of course it is. Why did you think that East Blue is considered the weakest of the four seas ? Did you really believed that Grand Line was going to roll out the red carpet for a little bug like you ? "

The cooks seemed totally terrified for me, waiting to see what Krieg was going to do, while Zeff looks at me with an amused smile on his lip.

Krieg glares at me and takes a step in my direction, " You talk too much, little girl .."

Zoro grabbed my arm and pushed me slightly behind him, hand on his sword ready to intervene at the slightest abrupt gesture while Usopp try hiding behind Luffy.

Krieg looks at us all pensively before bursting out laughing and saying to Luffy, " That's all you got ? a little girl and two stripling to go " conquer " Grand Line ?! "

" Hey, that's not all ! " Luffy says, raising two fingers, " I have two more ! "

" I'm not part of your crew ! " Yells Sanji, somewhere in the background.

Krieg completely ignores Luffy, picks up the bag of food and leaves, giving one last warning to those who still have the idea of fighting him.

" I'm so sorry, Sanji. " Gin said, and he really looks like he mean it, " I never thought something like this would happened. "

" You owe no apology to anyone, kid. " Zeff said in an unusually kind voice, " Every person in this restaurant acted according to what they thought was right. That's all there is to say about that. "

" But Boss ! " Patty yells, sounding outraged, " Why do you act like you're siding with Sanji, all that mess is his fault ! "

The other cooks give their agreements loudly and Zeff loses patience, " YOU FOOLS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ! "

Everyone is shocked, to say the least, by Zeff's sudden anger so he explains, " None of you have the slightest idea of what it's like to be on the brink of starvation. Beings in the middle of the ocean, without water or food ... There is no way you can understand the fear and despair that one feel in such a situation. "

" What ? " Patty asks, completely lost, " I don't understand, boss .. what are you talking about ? "

Zeff looks over at them all and responds harshly, " The difference between you and Sanji ... Is that Sanji _knows_ ..."

An almost religious silence settles then, Zeff's words taking all their weight in the eyes of all and Sanji just sit on a table and lit a cigarette.

And that's exactly why we could not dream of a better cook than Sanji aboard the ship of the future King of Pirates.

" If all you're going to do is stand there like fishs out of the water," Zeff said harshly, " Then get out of here, go and never come back ! "

Nobody wants to leave, they just tighten their hold on their weapons, and prepare for the fight.

" Hey Gin ! " Luffy suddenly calls, " I thought you said you didn't know anything about Grand Line, but he just said you were there ? "

So Gin starts to tell us what happened to them, that after barely seven days of travel through the Grand Line, their entire fleet were almost completely decimated by one man ... He speaks as if he was forced to relive his more horrible nightmare.

I whistle, impress, " An armada of 50 ships, blow like a vulgar castle cards by a single man ? Well, it looks to me like this guy's not one you want to mess with ! "

" It all seems like a horrible nightmare that will always be burns in my memory ! " Gin cries out shaking with fear, hands on his face as if he hoped to claw those images out, " I just want forget ... His eyes ... They were like a hawk's ! Sharp and murderous ! His gaze alone made me feel like the freezing hand of death was wrapping around my throat ! "

With a quick gesture, Zoro firmly grasps the handle of his white sword, trembling slightly, eyes wide with excitement.

I gently put my hand on his, drawing his attention. Seeing me worried, he inhale deeply and exhale slowly, releasing the guard of his sword, and letting me slide my fingers between his, silently stating my support.

" Well," says Zeff, folding his arms, " That can only be the one known as Hawk-Eye." Gin seems to terrified Zeff's recognition of who it was, " Your description of his eyes and the fact that your ship is no more than a wreck left no mistake about it. "

" Hawk-Eye Mihawk .." Zoro murmurs thoughtfully, and I gently squeeze his hand to reassure him.

" You know him, Zoro ? " Luffy asks curiously.

Zoro moisten his lips before answering, " Yeah, I know who he is ..." he admits, " He's the man I've been looking for. He's the whole reason I set out to sea. "

At that, Luffy seems to be paying a lot more attention to the discussion than before, as Sanji asks Gin what he did for earning the wrath of a man like Mihawk.

" We didn't do anything to him at all ! " Shouted Gin, on the brink of nervous breakdown.

Zeff makes an rather interesting suggestion, " Maybe you disturb him during his nap ? "

" STUPID COOK ! " Yell Gin, and I'm really starting to worry that he's going to break down on us, " WHY WOULD HE DESTROY A WHOLE FLEET FOR A REASON SO STUPID !? "

Zeff smirk mysteriously, " No need to shout. " he said as if scolding a child, " This is just an example, I thought you would appreciate a friendly advice on the kind of place that is Grand Line. "

Usopp swallows hard, " And what kind of place is it, exactly ? "

It's me who answers him, " Oh, he just means that really anything and everything can happen there. "

His eyes widen with fear, " HEY LUFFY, do we really have to go ? " He yells, but looking at Luffy, he notices that his face is hidden by his hat and that he shakes slightly, " Luffy ? "

Luffy throw his head back and laughed loud, " THAT'S SO AWESOME ! THIS IS GONNA BE SUCH A BLAST ! "

I just couldn't help it anymore.

I burst out laughing with him, until I have tears that come to my eyes and hold on my ribs, so much they hurt me.

Usopp looks at me as if I had grown a second head, " Oh no, please Riley, not you too ! "

I calm down enough to answer him, " Come on, Usopp, you got to admit it's exciting ! "

He blinks dumbly at me before turning desperately to Zoro, " Zoro, they've completely lost their marbles ! Help me out there ! "

But Zoro just smirk victoriously, " Finally," he says softly, " Grand Line is the key to achieves my goal. "

" You're all bloody insane ! " Usopp cries.

"My rival .." Zoro said, putting his arm over my shoulder, " Is somewhere out there and I'm gonna to find him. "

" Are you stupid or what ? " Sanji step in, " It's idiots like you who die the earliest. "

" That may be so," I answer him with a smirk, " But I prefer to die having lived my life thoroughly and with the knowledge that I fought until my very last breath, rather than hiding myself and to be careful about everything I do for fear to die too young. "

" So lay off the name calling. " Zoro adds, " Personally, I've devoted my life to becoming the greatest swordsman in the world. It's our choices, so we're the only ones allowed to call us stupids. "

At that moment, battle cries were heard outside; The Krieg Pirates were back on their feet, or so it would seems ...

But just as they jumped to attack to restaurant, the huge ship was suddenly cut in half, creating a moment of disbelief and waves of such force that it could be compared to a mini tsunami. The jolts were so strong that Luffy had to catch me by the waist and hold me tight, himself clinging desperately to the railing.

Zeff orders one of his cooks to raise the anchore before the restaurant sank under the waves and at the corner of my eye I realize that the place where the was supposed to be Going Merry is empty ..

I pull myself out of Luffy's arms and rush to the edge of the deck, to come face to face with Johnny and Yosaku, floundering in the sea.

As soon as they see me, they gesticulate wildly in every direction, screaming that Nami had thrown them overboard before fleeing with the ship.

" SHE DID WHAT !? " Yells Luffy, Zoro and Usopp, totally panicked.

" Fuck! " Shouts Zoro, slaming his fist onto the wall, " As if the situation wasn't already tense, she had to go and make it worse ! "

" That filthy heartless thief ! " Usopp growls, more upset than ever, " This ship is a gift from Kaya ! "

I go to the railing, while Zoro and Luffy help Johnny and Yosaku get back on the deck, and calmly search the horizon.

After a while, I found what I was looking for and said, " She hasn't had time to go very far. "

Luffy look at me and see it too, " There we can still catch up to her ! " He turns to Johnny, " Where did you put your boat ? "

" We tied it right behind the restaurant. "

" Zoro, Usopp, don't just stand there ! " He says, turning around to them, " Take their boat and go after Nami ! "

" Calm down," Zoro replies, crossing his arms and drastically calming himself, " Let her take the ship, believe me, that woman will bring us more trouble than she's worth."

I frown disapprovingly, " Zoro .. This ship has a real sentimental value for Usopp. " Usopp nods vigorously, " Besides, it would take us months to gather enough money to buy another one. "

He wipes my concern with a sweep of his hand, " We'll find a way. "

Luffy frowns and says firmly, " She's the only one I'll accept as a navigator in my crew. " And it was clear in the tone of his voice that there was no arguing with that.

The Captain said it, so mote it be.

Zoro gives him an aggravated look and Luffy hold it without flinching. For a moment we would have thought that Zoro was going to refuse ..

But then he's sigh, " Fine, I'll do it ! " He barks in frustration, really not happy with the situation, " You're really lucky that I like you, Luffy, because I swear sometimes you annoy the shit out off me ... " he finished mumbling, almost pouting.

" The boat is ready for action, Big Bro Zoro ! " Calls Johnny and Yosaku, already on board.

" Hey, and you, what are you going to do ? " Usopp asks, turning to Luffy and me.

" I should probably stick around until things get back in orders at the restaurant. " Luffy said, jerking his thumb to the mess behind us, " You know what I mean. "

" I'll stay with him, just in case. " I add, laying a hand on my belt.

" Okay, but be careful," Zoro's advice, a hint of worry on his face, " The situation here can really escalate very quickly, and not in a good way. "

I give him a quick one arm hug and assure him I'll be fine, and Luffy says, " Don't worry, I'll be here ! "

" As if that was supposed to reassure me .." I hear Zoro mutter.

A scream of terror shifts our focus to the ship, or what's left of it, of Don Krieg.

" There, it's him ! "

" He came back ! "

" Don Krieg, the guy who destroyed our fleet is back ! What are we going to do !? "

All eyes are directly on the horizon, especially Zoro. We were all focused on a strange boat was gradually sailling toward us ... As soon we could distingish it better, even Zeff loses his impassive attitude, " That man is ...? "

And there, through dust caused by the attack that destroyed the ship, the lonely form of a man slowly appears. Zoro was shaking, cold sweat running down his temples and his brow, the hairs of his arms bristling.

Dracule Mihawk sat quietly on a sort of elegant little raft which was lit up with several candles, shining with strange green flames. It gives the impression of him being a messenger of death, come to seek us to bring us into the abyss of this world.

He was a tall and lean man with pronounced musculature; a short beard, mustache, and sideburns pointing upward, as black as the feathers of a raven. He was dressed in a wide-brimmed black hat, decorated with a large plume and a long open black coat with no shirt underneath, showing off his his broad chest and six-pack abs, with beautiful red flowers decorating the sleeves and collar. He wore a small golden cross-shaped necklace hanging around his neck, and a large black sword on his back.

So that's it, the most powerful sword in the world ..

She was truly exceptional, a beautifully curved black blade, a gold-colored shape-cross handguard, decorated with blue and green jewels and the hilt wrapped in bandages with a particularly large jewel at its edge.

Even at this distance, I could feel the vibrations of his power.

When he raises his head slightly, I could see his piercing gaze in the shadow of his hat ... cold and bright glowing yellow eyes, like those of a hawk hunting its prey.

" Is he the one who destroyed their ship ? " Mutters Usopp, more to himself than to us, " With just a sword ? "

" And that's all he needs. " I replied darkly, without looking away from Mihawk, " One do not become Warlord by being weak. "

Suddenly, the ugly silly face of Buggy flash in my head.. _okay, there is always an_ _exception .. But that's because marine's are so dumb._

The Krieg's Pirates were so scared that they were all frozen on the spot, shaking in their boots as Mihawk sailed next to them.

" This psycho followed us all the way here ! "

" He's gonna kill us this time ! "

I gently put my hand on Zoro's arm and ask him gently, " Are you okay, Zoro ? "

His eyes were fixed ont the boat that was sailing closer still, " He's the man I've been looking for all this time," he whispers, his voice shaking, " Hawk-Eye Mihawk ..."

I squeeze his arm a little, showing him that I understand what he feels and responds with a gentle and understanding voice, " I know, Zoro ... I know. "

" So it's him ... Hawk-Eye. " Luffy said seriously, and I guess he can feel it too .. the power that Mihawk holds, just one look at this man scream "danger."

" The greatest swordsman in the world. " Zoro adds, while keeping his eyes fixed on the smallest movement of his great rival.

Zeff, Patty, Carne and Sanji walks up closer to us, they too anxious about the turn of events.

" So, here's the guy who destroyed Krieg's fleet. " Patty said nervously, " He sank fifty warships in Grand Line all by himself.."

" What's he doing here at East Blue ? " Carne asks anxiously.

" It's pretty obvious. " I calmly replied, " He came to finish what he started. "

" Wait a second," he says skeptically, " He looks like an ordinary bloke to me, and he doesn't seem to be carrying a kind of super special weapon or anything like that. "

" He carries his weapon on his back. " Zeff replied, and they all look at him, surprised.

" It's impossible ! " Shouts Patty incredulously, " He couldn't possibly destroy a ship of this size with nothing but a sword ! "

So much naivety, it's almost touching it.

I just fold my arms and say firmly, " You could him many thing, but ordinary sure ain't one of them. Hawk-Eye Mihawk is a real master, he's definitely the greatest swordsman in the world. "

I glance at Zoro, and see that he was nervous but excited at the same time ... A huge carnivorous smile on his face as he lay a hand on the guard of his white sword.

He was going to fight ... he was decided to confront Mihawk and take his title ... or die trying ...

I turn my attention back to Mihawk and suddenly, a strange sensation runs through me when briefly I meet this piercing, merciless yellow gaze, giving the impression of penetrating my very soul. It's one thing to know that this man is powerful, but to be a direct witness ... It's enough to give me goose bumps.

I grabbed Zoro's hand, starling him slightly and as if he could guess what I was thinking just by looking at me, he tell me seriously, " You will not stop me. "

I shake my head, making it clear that it wasn't my attention at all, and look at him almost imploringly, " Just ... don't die ...? "

I know he won't, of course. I already read it before, but still…

I stoped to think of them as fictif characters long ago.

He must feel that I really need some reassurance, because he squeeze my hand and says softly but firmly, " I promise. "

I nod and let go of his hand, shifting my focus to what was happening in front of us.

" You monster ! " Shouts one of Krieg's pirates, his voice shaking with fear, " Why are you doing this to us ? What the hell have we ever done to you, huh ?! "

Mihawk glance up at him in an uninterested way, as if talking to him was a waist of energy, " Just killing time. "

If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have snort.

Because he _does_ have a sense of humor, this Mihawk !

" Bastard ! " Shouts another pirate as he pulls out a pair of pistols and shot at him.

But with the grace of a swan, Mihawk handles his sword with such delicacy that I know he could not even harm a baby; but he twist his wrist very slightly and just like that, the bullets roll on each side of the blade and go off in another direction.

Everyone was speechless.

Wow, such grace and speed ... This sword must really weigh a ton but he handled it as if he was waving a feather ! No wonder he's the best ..

" W-What, I missed ? " The pirate cries out, not believing it.

" He deviated them. " Zoro's voice sounded far away, and indeed, when I look next to me, he was no longer there.

I didn't even noticed him moved ..

Looking ahead, I see him on one of the large pieces of the ship, floating in the middle of the wreck, " He changed the course of the bullets with the tip of his sword. "

" Impossible ! " Shouts the pirate, before his eyes landed on Zoro's swords and he gasp, " He's got three swords ! He can't possibly be ...? "

But Zoro pays no attention to him as he addresses Mihawk, " I've never seen a sword handled so gracefully. "

Hawk-Eye look over at him, without even bothering to move his head, " There is no strenght in swordsplay based solely on brute force. "

" Did you also use that sword to slice up the ship ? " Zoro continued, though it was clear that he already knew the answer.

" Indeed. " Mihawk replies, as if it was quite natural to do this kind of thing on a Thursday morning.

" So it's true ..." Zoro said, a special glint in his eyes, " You're the best ! "

Mihawk doesn't even twitch.

" I set sail for one reason only," he went on, untying his bandana from his bicep, " To meet you. "

" And for what purpose ? " Asks Mihawk with only a touch of curiosity.

" To defeat you ! " Exclaims Zoro with a wide smirk, tieding his bandana on his head.

Mihawk smirked, " How foolish. "

Zoro just draws one of his swords, " You said you want to kill time, right ? So that should do it. "

The Krieg Pirates and all the cooks finally realize who Zoro was.

They sure took their times thought. Honestly, who else walk around with three swords and green hair ?

Even Sanji seemed surprised and gave me a questioning look at which I nod seriously, confirming that, yes, Zoro was the terrible Demon of East Blue.

Usopp starts yelling to Luffy that we should hurry to catch up with Nami before it's too late, but Luffy doesn't even look at him, focusing fully on Zoro and Mihawk.

" A fight ? " Asks Mihawk, with a tone that clearly means he thinks he has misunderstood somehow, " You're just a weak and pitiful creature. "

Ouch, that wasn't very nice ...

If someone had blinked at that moment, they might have thought that Mihawk had teleported over to face Zoro. But I managed to see the graceful jump he makes from his boat to land on the platform.

" If you were, as you seem to think so, a competent swordsman.." he told him in a skeptical tone, as if he strongly doubted it, " You should've realized the disparity of our abilities before we even crossed swords. "

It's true that he has an almost stifling aura, but Zoro will stop at nothing to achieve his goal and for him, today is a perfect opportunity.

" I must ask you, why have you challenged me ? " He went on, " Would it be courage or simply ignorance ? "

In spite of Mihawk's more than degrading words, Zoro does not lose his smile and responds, more determined than ever, " It's my ambition that drives me to fight. Also, I made a promise that I count on honored. "

 _I'm sure that, from where she is, Kuina is proud of you, Zoro._

" There isn't a person alive who can beat Big Bro ! " Shouts Yosaku from his place on their little boat, " He's already the best in the world ! "

The best of East Blue, maybe .. But there are still plenty of people who could squash him like a bug, around the world. He is only at the beginning of his apprenticeship.

I try to stay as calm as possible, no matter how much the situation upset me. I just want to walk down there and put an end to all that, but I try to keep my mouth shut. I know that if I intervene in any way, Zoro will never forgive me ..

Mihawk took hold of the small golden cross that was around his neck and he revealed a small knife that looked more like for cutting someone toenail than fighting.

Zoro eyes narrows, realizing that he was being mock when Mihawk held up the knife, " Funny. What do you think you're gonna do with that ? " He asks.

" It'll be more than enough.. after all, you wouldn't kill a fly with a cannon, would you ? " Mihawk ask him coolly, " You may have quite the reputation here at East Blue .. But that doesn't mean much to me. This sea is by far the weakest of the four. "

That's what I said, the peoples of East Blue doesn't even realized the rather low opinion of other seas on them ..

" I don't carry a blade smaller than this one, unfortunately," he continues, sihin dramatically, " I hope you'll excuse me if it's too difficult for you to handle. "

Zoro really begins to lose his temper, " I'm getting tired of your attitude ! " He puts his white sword in his mouth and grabs the other two in his hands, " NOW YOU DIE ! "

" You have absolutely no idea how big the world really is. " Mihawk replies, almost forebodingly.

" Oni Giri ! " Zoro shouts as he struck, but to everyone's astonishment, Mihawk didn't just block the attack, but he stopped them all dead in mid-stricke with the tip of his little knife.

" W-What the ...? " Zoro gasp, trying to force his way forward, but didn't move an inch.

" Zoro ! " Calls Luffy anxiously, as I press hard against the railing and bite my lower lip worriedly.

"What ?! Big Bro Zoro's Oni Giri was stopped ?! " shouts Johnny incredulously. " It never happened before ! "

" I'm not so far behind the strongest ! " Zoro yells as he attacks again, losing all the self control he usually shows in a fight.

He starts swinging swords viciously. But Mihawk barely needed to defend himself as he parried or stepping lightly out of the way. Zoro couldn't even scratch him.

Zoro quickly loses all control and begins to wave his swords widly in all directions, no loner caring if he hit anything at all.

He blindly charges at Mihawk, who moves a swiftly move to the side, causing Zoro to lose his balance and fall on the deck, panting hard.

" You're just toying with him, right ?! " yells Yosaku, eyes wide, " fight for real, Bro ! "

Zoro gets up painfully and seeing the expressionless look on Mihawk, shake with rage, " You can't be that much better than me ! " and attack again, but there was no skill there, no plan at all.

Using his knife to counter an umpteenth attack, Mihawk comments, " Such a ferocious swordsplay. "

Luffy shift slightly next to me and when I look up at him, he looks very upset. He too, knows very well that Zoro won't win, but he stays put.

Using his mouth, Zoro moves his sword up to strike, but Mihawk stop it again, creating a powerful shockwave by the force of the impact of the two swordsmen, resulting in a squall so strong that it blows Luffy's hat of his head and make my hair fly wildly behind me.

The swing were so quick that all we could see were flashes of light. Zoro rushes forward and Mihawk moves and hits him in the back of the neck with the side of his hand. Zoro's eyes roll in the back of his head and I know he's fighting to stay conscious after an attack like that.

I still admired the dedication of Zoro though, he was already standing up, although stunned by the last attack. He was exhausted as he advanced, still trying to fight, but he was so slow and tired that he staggered and Mihawk moved nonchalantly away from his path.

Having nothing to strike on, he collapse, gasping for breath as he lies there, Mihawk watching him closely.

But there was something different in his eyes this time.

Curiosity, maybe ?

" What is it, then ? " He asks suddenly, " What weight do you carry upon your shoulders ? Speak up, weakling ! "

Yosaku and Johnny were close to defending Zoro, but I caught them both by the back of their shirts and forces them to stay put.

" That's enough ! " I hiss at them firmly, " If you have the slightest respect for what he's fighting for, you'd better stay there and keep quiet ! "

They look at me with affront, " You mean we have to let this guy insult Big Bro Zoro without saying anything ! "

I shake them a bit, " Because you think it makes me happy to see him like that ?! It doesn't amuse me any more than you, but I trust Zoro ! I know he's going to be alright. "

Two arms are wrapped around them and I turn to see Luffy nod firmly, " It's good Riley, I'm holding them. "

Usopp looks at us both strangely, realizing now how much we were really irritated by the situation when Zoro's voice turned our attention to the fight.

" No ! " He yells furiously " I refuse to lose ! "

Mihawk doesn't say a word as he watches Zoro get up and cross his three swords, but he doesn't even have time to finish his attack that Hawk-Eye stab him with his knife.

Just right above his heart ..

My blood suddenly freezes at this sight, just a few inches lower and it would have been fatal ..

" You're defeated, yet you won't step back. Why ? " Mihawk asks, geniusly curious.

" I don't know," Zoro honestly answers as a line of blood runs from the corner of his mouth, down his chin to stain his shirt, " But .. I will not run. If I ever retreat a single step, I'd break all the promises I've ever made. I can't run away, it'll be losing my honor. "

" That's what defeat is. " Mihawk replied simply.

Zoro looks him straight in the eye and says without hesitation, " I'd rather die than give up ! "

Hawk-Eye gives him a respectful look and he takes his blade away, taking a step back, and puts his knife back in his necklace before asking Zoro for his name.

Placing his swords in an almost triangular shape, he proclaims, " I am ... Roronoa Zoro ! "

Mihawk reach behind his head to grab his black swords, " I'll remember it ! " He informs, " It's been a long time since I've crossed the road of a man with a will as strong yours. "

I smile slightly at that. To have the great Hawk-Eye Mihawk tell you that, it's really a great honor.

" So, as a courtesy of a swordsman to another," he went on, presenting his black blade, " I'll use the most powerful blade in the world to defeat you ! "

" Thank you, I appreciate that gesture. " Zoro replied humbly, while Johnny and Yosaku begged him to stop, which he completely ignored.

Swinging his swords, Zoro was ready to execute his most powerful attack, when Mihawk charges. At first, no one could see what had happened, it would have been said that Mihawk had just passed by him. They freeze and then ...

The two katanas in Zoro's hands suddenly shattered in pieces. Only the white sword in his mouth remains intact as he falls on his knees, defeated.

Without saying a word, he cautiously put pack his white sword in its sheath, while Mihawk raises his blade to finish it off. But before he could gave him the coup de grace, Zoro stood and turn around, his arms wide open, his white sword still held firmly in his hand.

Mihawk looks completely stunned, wich I'm sure doesn't happens often, and asks, " What are you doing ? "

Raising his head, giving us all a full view of the dark smile on his face, he simply responds, " Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame. "

Hawk-Eye returns his smile, " Well said ! " And with a single slash, he cleaved open a massive diagonal cut across Zoro's entire chest. For a few seconds, nothing happens ... And suddenly, the blood cascades off the wound.

Unable to stand any longer, he slowly let himself fall back, falling into the ocean.

" Zoro ! " Yells Luffy and Usopp, completely horrifyied.

" You shouldn't rush those kind of thing, young man. " Mihawk says in a surprisingly cool voice.

" Big Bro ! " Yells Johnny and Yosaku, tears in their eyes, I just have enough time to jump onto their boat that before they start rowing towards him.

" DON'T BE STUPID ! " Yells Sanji, " GIVE UP YOUR AMBITIONS AND LIVE ! "

Luffy was shaking with rage, " Damn you .. " he growls, stretching his arms to the wreckage, he catapults himself to Mihawk, while Yosaku and Johnny lift Zoro on their boat so that I can examine him.

Seeing Luffy's powers for the first time, everyone cries out in panic and surprise, even Sanji jaw drops, letting his cigarette fall out of his mouth as Luffy rushed to Mihawk. He step aside and Luffy land face first in one of the ship's wreckages.

" Are you and that young lady the comrades of this young warrior ? " He asks as Luffy struggles to get his head off, " I'm very impressed by your self control. "

" Oh yes, because we did this especially to get your approval. " I replied sarcastically while examining Zoro's wound, while Luffy finally managed to break free. " It won't be easy to sew up.."

" There is nothing to get upset about. " he informs calmly, " Your friends will live. "

I look at him with big disbelieving eyes _, No, of course, it's just a bloody wound that will leave a huge scar and take days to recover from.. But it's fine , no hard feeling, man !_

At his words, however, Luffy calm down and look at me anxiously, waiting for the diagnostic.

I put my hands on Zoro's cheeks and give two small pats, " Come on Zoro, come back to the world of living .."

" Big Bro Zoro, say something ! " Yosaku pleads.

Zoro coughs violently, spitting water mixed with blood and blinks up at me several times.

I smiled gently at him while wiping the blood that was staying at the corner of his mouth.

" Zoro ! " Calls Luffy, worried as I ask Usopp to bring me back a first aid kit.

" It's still far to early for you to die. " said Mihawk, crossing his arms over his chest, and he loudly proclaims to everyone to hear, " My name is Dracule Mihawk ! You're strong but you still have a lot to learn. No matter how many years it takes, I will hold this title as the greatest in the world and wait for your ! Until that day you have to perfect your skills ! Once you're ready, seek me out ! Roronoa Zoro ! "

I smile, If there anyone who can prove himself worthy of the respect of Hawk-Eye Mihawk, it's Zoro.

I am snap out of my thought when he calls out to me, " And you, young lady ? I see that you have a Ninjato of really good quality .. Do you also want to challenge me, by any chance ? "

It's stronger than me, I laugh, " Ha ! No, I don't think so ! I'm not suicidal, unlike some people ! I'll just stick to picking this idiot up and put him back on his feet for next fight. "

He looks amused by my answer, if his smile is anthin to go by, and turns to Luffy, asking what his purpose was.

Without showing any emotion on his face, Luffy answered without hesitation, " To be the King. "

Once again, Mihawk smiles, " Your ambition is even more impossible than your friend's. " he informs.

" Yeah, well, you just let me worry about that. " he said defiantly, going as far as to stuck his tongue out at him, letting him know exactly what he thought of his opinion.

Usopp came back with the first-aid kit and I tore open what was left of Zoro's t-shirt, preparing myself to sew him up as best as possible when he raised his sword in the air, the sun reflecting on the silver blade, " Luffy .. Do you hear me ...?" He asks in a hoarse voice.

" Yeah ! " Luffy answers, relieved that he was okay.

" I'm sorry to have disappointed you.." he gasps, breathing hard as if every word were painful, " I know that you needs nothing less than the best in your crew !"

Luffy's eyes widen, completely taken aback by what he was hearing.

" I've let you down, please forgive me. " Zoro went on.

He spits out more blood and tears begin to flow down his cheeks, " I swear solemnly .. From this day ... I will never lose a single fight again, until the day I beat him ! "

Mihawk smirked, satisfied by this promise.

" I would never, NEVER be defeated ! " He continues desperately through his tears, " Is that ok with you ?! King of the Pirates ! "

There was a moment of silence, then a smirk appeared on Luffy's lips, " Yep ! "

Zoro then turns his eyes towards me and swallows, " Riley .."

I shake my head negatively, cutting off what he was going to say, running my thumb underneath his eyes to erase the most of his tears, and kiss his forehead softly, " Don't say anything. You've kept your promise, that's all that matters. Now, if you really want to make it up to me for the near heart attack you gave me, you can keep quiet so that I can stitch you up as efficiently as possible, that would be perfect. "

He laughs weakly, but lets me get to work, Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp making whimpering when the needle pierces the skin.

Mihawk had a satisfied smile as he headed for his boat, " You're a great team, I hope to see you again someday .. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on you. "

" Hey, Hawk-Eye ! " Screams Don Krieg's irritating voice.

Oh… right.. he's still here. He just attended a tiny demonstration of what Mihawk is capable of, but still has the nerve to open his big mouth ?

He's more dumb that I thought he was.

" I was under the impression that you had come here to take my life." He said, actually looking insulted, " Weren't you here to kill Don Krieg, the ruler of the East Blue ? "

And in he speaks of himself at the third person too !

Where does his ego ends ?!

" That idea indeed crossed my mind. " Mihawk admits, not even bothering to turn around as he walk away, " but I've had enough fun for today so I'm going home to get some rest. "

Krieg cracked his neck and says with a smirk, " I don't care if you've had enough .. I have not even started yet. "

" Again, if he could not even scratch him in the Grand Line ... what makes him think he can do it here ? " I mumble to myself, finishing off a bandage around Zoro's torso as Usopp give him some painkillers.

Mihawk, on the other hand, seems to have heard me, because he answers, " It's all just stupidity, young lady, nothing more, nothing less. "

I shake my head sadly, knowing that this is what an oversized ego can do to someone ... It makes them arrogant and careless.

While Krieg's men begged him to change his mind, he suddenly revealed guns and miniature cannons from underneath his armor and attack.

" Some people just never learns. " Mihawk said boredly as his hand returned to his sword. Nobody could see what happened to him, but when the smoke of the projectiles dissipated, there was no trace of him.

Luffy wrapped an arm around my waist, the other at the Baratie ramp and we land on deck of the Baratie, laying me directly next to Zeff, while he hangs on the railing.

" Usopp ! " He shouts at the boat where the others were still staying, " Go ahead, I leave Nami to you ! "

" Roger that ! " Usopp calls back, " Don't you worry about a thing, Zoro and I will bring her back in no time. Make sure you convince the cook and then .. we'll all leave for Grand Line ! "

" YEAH, LET'S DO IT ! " Luffy exclaims enthusiastically.

The Krieg's Pirates were already getting ready to attack us, now that the tension created by Mihawk had disappeared.

" Hey, Pops ! " Said Luffy still hanging outside the railing. " If I take care of these pirates for you, will you want to erase my debt ? "

" Suit yourself, kid. " Zeff replies in a tone that said that he couldn't care less.

" Ok, considerate it done ! " Luffy grin before looking at me, " Riley, you stay here, you've already helped me by working at my place, but I have to pay for it off myself. "

I shrug, _it's_ _okay, I'll stay and admire the show, it suits me very well._

" So, " Zeff says, looking at Luffy with interest, " You said you wanted to become the Pirates King, were you serious ? "

" Of course ! " He answers without the slightest hesitation, " I will definitely become the King of the Pirates ! Isn't it true Riley ? "

I smile brihtly at him. " I have total confidence in you, Captain ! "

Zeff smirked, " I've seen a whole lot of pirates in my day .. But you're the only one who's ever had the guts to expose his dream so clearly and without a single any regards at the opinion of others. "

" It seems like you were a pretty awesome pirate, back in the day." I remarked to him rather curiously.

He stare at me for a moment before looking up at the seagulls flying above us, " I'm doing my best to leave the past where it belong ... I'm the owner of the Baratie now and that's quite enough for me. "

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a hint of guilt and remorse on Sanji's face, but he hides it very quickly as Krieg orders his crew to attack.

But the chiefs too were ready for it. Luffy catapults himself to the pirates and with disconcerting ease, sends all those on his way flying in the air.

" It's really hard to believe," says Sanji as he step up to Zeff and me and stare at Luffy, " Is the Grand Line really filled with guys with powers like those ? "

I sat quietly on the railling, swinging my legs above the water, " Oh, Devil Fruits Users you mean ? I'm sure there's a huge amount of them over there, some much stranger than other.. But Luffy's just Luffy, there's nothing more to it. "

" Sanji," Zeff's says suddenly, still staring ahead, " Pay special attention to how this kid fight. Don't take your eyes off him until the fight's over, is that clear ? "

Sanji looks confused but focuses his attention on Luffy, who was currently hanging from one of the broken masts, looking at the pirates below him, " So, let me see if I ot this straight.. You're attacking the restaurant that gave you food ? I got no choice but to beat some manner into you ! "

I laugh quietly, if we have to call Luffy to teach them good manners, we know they really hit the bottom.

But I can't help but be a little worried. They were fighting on a ship wreck on the soround by water. You couldn't imagine a worse battlefield for a Devil Fruit user. One wrong step and it's over for Luffy, and worst of all, Krieg knows it as well.

All of a sudden, the whole restaurant starts to shake and I have to cling firmly to the railling to avoid falling into the water, and with a roar, something emerges from the water.

The railing on which I was sitting retracts, forcing me down from my perch before I fall on the butt in a rather painful way, and fins appear, enlarging the deck and giving much more space for battle.

Sanji lit another cigarette and walks in the middle of the platform, asking me to stay safe with Zeff, before he is joined by the other cooks, really to determinated to fight.

At the same time, Patty and Carne pulled out their " secret weapon ", which was hidden in the form of the fish head of the Baratie, stating that they would use it to protect the ship no matter what.

However, it turns out that Krieg was a little more than just armor and pistols. He managed to stop the weapon with his bare hands and actually threw it back towards the cooks, as if it were a bowling ball.

Fortunately, Sanji take care of it with in one kick, sending it crashing into the fins and leaving the restaurant unscathed.

Bursting out from the wreckage, Patty and Carne were yelling at Sanji for almost killing them, just as the Krieg's Pirates jump up to fight, boardind the fins and laughing. It started off as a stand off as first, but very quickly, the cooks were overwhelm by the numerical superiority of the pirates.

But the most insupportable thing was to hear them boast of their strength and that was enough to make me roll my eyes.

The chefs hasten to deny their words, declaring that this restaurant was their home and that it was out of the question to just give it up without a fight.

Patty and Carne were much stronger than the other cooks and were able to fight the pirates off... At least until another of Krieg's men appeared.

He was towering man, wearing two large iron plates on the front and back of his body and two smaller ones to cover his hands, adorned with two large pearl.

" I'm Pearl, the invincible shield ! " He cries out dramatically.

He take out both Patty and Carne painfully easily, but when one of the other pirates tries to take the knife that Patty had in his hands, Sanji intervenes, indignant that they would try to steal what is considered the soul of a cook.

While the pirates charge him, he sweeps them all with a few kicks and Pearl makes fun of him, noting that he refuses to use his hands.

" I'm a cook. " he said simply, " I couldn't do my job properly if I ruined my hands in a fight. "

Pearl simply explains that he has won 61 fights without ever sheding a drop of sweat .. That he has never lost a single drop of blood during a battle.

As he speaks, Krieg pulled out a spiked ball and swung it around, trying to take out Luffy with it.

Luffy is sent flying through the air, but when he lands, he ends up hitting Pearl behind the head with so much force that his nose collides with the plate on one of his hands, causing him a nosebleed.

Pearl raise a hand to his nose and when he sees the blood on his fingers, his eyes widen and he was shaking. The other pirates begged him to remain calm, that a nosebleed was nothing at all.

" These .. These people aren't just mean .. They're dangerous ! " He mutter, his face twitching horribly.

I roll my eyes, _fortunately for him he isn't a girl, how would he do with this problem every month ?_

" So .." Sanji said slowly, looking at the anxious faces around him, " Wanna tell me why everyone's freaking out ? "

Luffy, who was piking his nose, asks, " They're worried about a nosebleed ? "

Pearl bangs the two shields on his hands together, looks on the brink of nerve crisis, screaming, " Danger ... Danger ...! "

" Gez, what's that guy doing ? " Sanji yell in annoyance.

And suddenly, Pearl set himself on fire.

I still have trouble understanding the logic of the thing ..

Pearl ignites the deck and even his own comrades as the fire spreads, creating a kind of wall around him, keeping all potential enemies at bay.

Sanji loses patience and jumps through the flames.

Pearl is horrified, " B-but .. These flames scares everyone away usually ! " He screams, really looking on the verge of crying now.

" Yeah, well, " Sanji answers, nonchalantly taking a puff from his cigarette, " I wouldn't be a much of a cook if I was afraid of fire, right ? "

Sanji begins to attack Pearl, without much success, failing to get through his shields. All he does is annoyed Pearl more and more.

Pearl snaps and starts sending flaming pearls to the restaurant. Zeff and I are teaming up to stop them from reaching their targets, creating a gust of wind with his wooden leg and me cutting them in half with my Ninjato.

When the pearls fall without damage on the deck we exchange a look and he thanks me with a nod, that I solemnly return him while putting back my Ninjato in his sheath behind my back.

But as the fire spread, Krieg decided to destroy the platform itself with his spike ball. When he throws it, he's aiming for the spot where Sanji and Pearl were fighting, but since they were blocked by the flames, they have nowhere to run.

 _Wait a second_ , I squint and look in the flames, _Where's Luffy ?_

As if on a cue, here he was, jumping through the flames and using his Gum Gum Bazooka on the ball before it got time to reach his target, sending it back directly to Krieg.

" He sent it back with his bare hands ! " Exclaims Sanji, completely speechless, while Luffy desperately tries to extinguish the fires on his buttocks.

Looking up, I see that the spike ball has been thrown into another mast, breaking it even more, and when it falls, it ends up breaking on Pearl's head, knocking him out and ending the flames.

Well, if that's not luck...

A movement on the side catches my attention and I turn to see Zeff on the ground, Gin pointing a pistol at his head.

I put a hand on my belt to take a throwing knife, but he sees me and loads the pistol, saying, " I wouldn't move if I were you .. "

It catches the attention of others and Gin asks Sanji to surrunder and kindly leave the restaurant if he doesn't want an unfortunate accident to his Boss. But Sanji doesn't move and even mock Zeff for being in this situation. However, during the whole time of the conversation, he was subtly trying to get Gin to come after him instead.

At this moment, Pearl launches another attack and without raising a leg to defend himself, Sanji was slammed into the side of the restaurant.

" Sanji ! " Luffy screams as blood start dripping down from Sanji's face, " Why didn't you dodge ?! "

" Because .." he answers between his teeth, really not satisfied with the situation, " If I defend myself that rat over there would have pulled the trigger. "

There was a moment of silence as everyone realized the veracity of his words.

Gin starts to just plead for him to give up the restaurant and it shows that he has absolutely no desire to fight against Sanji.

But Sanji just couldn't give up ..

" This restaurant is his whole life ! " Says Sanji from where he is lying, head bowed with the weight of remorse as he confesses, " I already took everything else that man holds dear... I REFUSE TO LET ANYTHING ELSE GET TAKEN AWAY FROM HIM ! "

Surprised by this behavior, the other cooks asked him what he meant by that, but Sanji said nothing. Pearl takes the opportunity to attack him again, and slams his shields in Sanji's face, blood now pouring out of his nose and mouth.

Sanji then raises his head, and tells us everything. That he owes Zeff his life. That nine years ago, when he was still a child, he was working as an apprentice cook on a cruise ship in the North Blue. One night, the pirate Red Leg Zeff and his crew attacked and pilfered anything that could have value.

Unfortunately, they were caught out guard by a violent storm and their ships were destroyed. As they sank, Zeff managed to save them both from drowning, at the cost of his leg.

They ended up on a rocky outcrop in the middle of nowhere.

Apparently, they were the only survivors of this tragedy. But while surviving the storm, the rocky mass on which they were stranded was like a slow, painful death sentence.

They had very little food; just a few rations had managed to make their way to them, but there was no plant, no animal, no way to fish either. Splitting up the few rations they had, Zeff had ordered Sanji to stay on his side and only talk to him if he saw a ship.

Zeff had given him enough food to survive for five days, but he managed to make it last twenty ... until he had only a piece of moldy bread left.

But no one came to rescue them.

Weeks passed, then months .. In the end, they came to such a point that everything became foggy.

They had been prisoners in the middle of the ocean for so long that they could not even tell the difference between a sunrise and a sunset. After about three months, he was hungry and on the brink of death, nothing but skin and bones. Pushed by the desperate need for food, he decided to take a chance and kill Zeff and steal what food he had left.

But when he opened the old man's bag, he found that there wasn't any food inside from the beginning. Only gold and jewelry.

It was then that he realized that not only did Zeff give him all the food they had, but that he also sacrificed his leg to save him.

When they were rescued a few days later, Sanji swore to never refuse to serve food to anyone who was hungry, no matter how poor or evil they may be.

Because for him, not even the most evil man deserves such a fate.

At the end of his story, I wipe the few tears that escaped my eyes, Sanji is really an extraordinary man.

" There is no way for me to show him my gratitude for his kindness, other than risking my life for him ! " He finish.

I frown, completely disagreeing with this statement. _No .. Zeff saved him for a reason. If Sanji got himself killed today, then all his sacrifices would have been worthless._

Apparently, Luffy is of the same opinion because his eyes become cold and hard at once.

As Sanji struggled to his feet, Gin said sarcastically, " You'd better lay down, you don't look good. "

Sanji just smirk, " I'm afraid I can't do that, it would look like I'm giving up. "

The other chefs shout at him to stop, before he was killed for good. But their words falls on deaf ears, because I can see in Sanji's eyes that he was ready to accept this eventuality.

But there, Luffy did something that surprises everyone ... He seems to have lost all the semblance of patience he had left.

With a dangerous spark in his eyes, trembling with rage, he sways his foot and stretches it high in the air.

 _Oh, I know that look ..._

" NO ! STOP ! " Yells Sanji, also understanding what's about to happen, apparently, " GIN'LL SHOT HIM ! "

But Luffy was not listening anymore as he screamed in a powerful voice, "GUM GUM ..." and like that, his foot falls from the sky to come crashing on the platform, reducing it almost completely to a piece. "BATTLEAXE!"

There was a stunned silence for a moment as they tried to recover from what happened.

A face filled with fury, Krieg orders Gin to shoot down Zeff, but he seems to hesitate ..

Sanji starts screaming after Luffy, demanding an explanation.

" I don't see why you're all so upset. " he replies, " But to answer your question .. I'm going to sink it. "

And by the expression on his face, we can see that he was deadly serious.

Sanji gets up at once, " Is that what you're trying to do, you bastard ?! " he asks, furiously, " You can't sink this ship ! "

" But if the restaurant's gone, then there'll be no reason to fight anymore, right ? " Luffy says.

I look down at Zeff and see that he has a smirk on his face, showing that he likes Luffy's way of thinking.

Sanji, on the other hand, is not of this opinion ..

" NO ! " He yells, " This restaurant saved my life, I owe her everything, and you will not take it away from us ! "

" Are you really going to die for a dumb old restaurant ? " Luffy asks, looking at Sanji as if he's gone crazy, " Are you stupid or something ? "

" What'd you just say ? " Sanji growls.

" etting kill ?! " Luffy yell out as he grabs him from the front of his jacket, " That's how you plan to repay your debt ?! You think that man saved you so you could commit suicide ? He did it so that you could do something with your life, not to die like a fool ! "

" So your big idea is to help them attack us ?! " Sanji yell back.

Meanwhile, Pearl laughed, telling them that they could do absolutely nothing as long as they held Zeff captive and he was going to kill them both himself.

However, before he can attack them, Gin abandons his position alongside Zeff and puts him down.

Without wasting time, I rush to Zeff and help him sit against the wall.

I lookhim over quickly, " Are you okay ? "

He takes a few breaths before answering me, " Don't worry about me, kid, worry about your Captain, the real fight has not even started yet. "

I chuckles softly at this and look back at the fight, sticking close to Zeff.

Krieg was yelling at Gin, asking what he was doing.

And Gin declares that he would be the one to kill Sanji, that he owed him at least that after all he did for him.

It's not really the idea that I make of a thank you, but hey .. to each its own, I guess.

We learn then that Gin is the Don Krieg's fleet commander, his right hand man. And the rest of the pirates all agree that he's the most ruthless and merciless of them.

" Look, Sanji .. I'm just following the orders .." Gin says, soundin remorseful, " I didn't want to ruin this ship, but I think it's too late for that . "

" Maybe," Sanji replies somberly, " But .. If you think I'll let you get hold of the restaurant without killing me first, you've got another thing coming. "

" Sounds fair to me," said Gin, putting one of his Tonfas on his shoulder, " It'll be an honor for me to end your days .. my good friend. "

" Geez, that's comforting," said Sanji, as he lit a cigarette, " Arsehole .."

" It goes for you too, Straw Hat. " Gin adds, turning to Luffy.

Luffy gives him an indifferent look, not worried at all, " If you think I'm scared of you ..."

Gin looks annoyed by his reaction, while the Krieg Pirates starts to insult him, outraged that he dares to say something like this.

" We are the Krieg's Pirates, the strongest in East Blue ! "

I fold my arms and check out my black polished nails, " It's sure that by being the most numerous, the match is not really fair .. "

There was a great silence and I looked up to see that all eyes were on me.

" Oh," I blink innocently, " Did I said that out loud ? I'm sorry, pretend you didn't hear anything and go on with what you were doing. " and I wave my hand in a shoo motion.

The pirates grit their teeth furiously, while Luffy and even Zeff had an amused smile.

" Oh dear. " I says before turning to Zeff, " I think I got them a little upset ? "

" Only the truth hurts. " he replies, shrugging his shoulders.

" Enough ! " Krieg yell out catching their attention, " Do not be distracted by a little girl ! I gave you an order, kill them and take this restaurant ! "

I glare dagger at him, outraged. _Me ? A little girl ?! Oh, I'm going to enjoy seeing Luffy crush you, tin-can man !_

The battle went on and soon the focus is on Gin and Sanji.

Although Din was strong, there was no doubt in my eyes that Sanji could've beat him if he hadn't been hurt by Pearl.

Gin was quick and able to keep up with him, and even break him some ribs if the crackling sound we heard is of any indication.

But in the end, the injuries inflicted by Pearl were what made it impossible for Sanji to fight without feeling terrible pain.

It ends with Gin succeeding in pinning Sanji to the ground and helding up his Tonfa just above his head.

With Sanji immobilized, Luffy went after Krieg. He fires at Luffy with mini bombs and spears, one of them ending up hurting Luffy's foot and he just nearly avoid falling into the water.

Luffy accuses Krieg of not being serious with fighting him and Krieg answer him that the most important thing in a fight is the strategy to kill his opponent.

While Luffy took care of Krieg, an interesting thing happens. By the time Gin was supposed to give him the final blow, Sanji finds himself with a pirate that was supposedly heartless, unable to kill him.

As Krieg yells at him to hurry up, Gin starts crying, saying that because of Sanji's previous kindness, he just could not bring himself to finish the job. That he would never forgive himself if he killed him.

Krieg was disappointed with Gin. Although before, Gin was the person he trusted most, he said there was something in his personality that made him knew that sooner or later he would betray him.

Gin then told him that he had always followed the orders he had given him, that he had always respected and admired him. He asked him if he could not make an exception and begged him to drop the idea of taking the Baratie.

Although it saves Sanji from being clubbed, Krieg gets mad.

" You little son of a bitch ! " He yells furiously at Gin, " You think you can defy my orders and tell me what to do ? "

Gin couldn't say anything, as tears flow abundantly down his face.

" It's pathetic," he went on, " Morality, sympathy ... weaknesses that I never expected to see from you ! "

He grab a part of his armor and points it to Gin, Sanji and Luffy, " Pirates ? " He calls to his crew, " Step aside ! " And the lower armor on his forearm opens, revealing the nozzle of a miniature cannon.

At the sight of it, Gin gasp in horror, " No, not the gas ! "

The rest of the crew seems just as freacked out, " He's going to use the MH5 ! "

" We're all going to die ! "

" Where's my mask ! "

My eyes widen _, Oh, shit .. I forgot that detail .._

I turn to Zeff and help him up, " You have to go inside, quickly ! "

He gets up without making any fuss and lets me guide him to the restaurant, " Do you know what's going on ? "

I nod and put it on a chair, " Yes, the MH5 is a deadly poison, only one breath is enough to kill a normal person from a few minutes to a few hours unless you can clean the lungs immediately afterwards. And even that might only buy you a little time.. You never fully recover from it. "

His face became hard, " That little piece of shit .." he mumbles.

"Exactly." I turn back to go outside, " Stay here and only come back when the poison has dissipated. "

" Hey, wait a second ! " He call back a little worriedly, " You're going back there after what you just told me ?! "

I offer him a smirk, " Don't worry about me, sir, I always have a solution to everything. "

And with that I firmly close the door of the restaurant, making sure the gas wouldn't seep anywhere, and makes my way to the nearest pirate.

I tap gently on his shoulder drawing his attention. He turn around and blink in surprised, " Oh, can I help you miss ? "

I raise an eyebrow, _charming, I'll almost feel guilty for what I'm going to do,_ "I imagine you have a mask on you, don't you ? "

He blinked stupidly before rummaging in his jacket and pulled out a mask, " You mean that ? "

" Exactly," and with a most innocent smile, I snatch the mask from his hands and push him, making him fall backward into the sea with a splash.

I turn around and starts to walk back when he comes back to the surface, " Hey, come back here you little slut ! "

I'm look back at him in annoyance, " No need to be rude ! Must I remind you that you're trying to kill my Captain and steal a poor man's restaurant that had feeds you on top of that, you ungratful jerk ! So I think that giving this mask to me is the least you can do. If you don't want to die you'll just have to hold you breath and hide underwater. "

And I leave him there, gaping after me with his mouth wide open, not knowing what to say.

When I turn my attention to the fight, it's to see Gin pulling out a mask identical to mine in his jacket.

" Throw that mask off right away ! " Krieg orders, " You not worthy to be a Krieg Pirate anymore."

Luffy charged at Krieg, trying to make a final effort to stop him, proclaiming that he wasn't going to let him do it.

" You're wasting your time, brat ! " Krieg yells as he hits his fist against the mast Luffy was running on, breacking it to pieces and causing him to lose his balance. Krieg takes advantage of this opening to shoot Luffy with long yellow and green spike, coming from a kind of machine gun, forcing him to land painfully on the same platform as Sanji and Gin.

" Gin ! " Luffy suddenly call out, " You don't have to listen to that bastard. " he looks up and glares at Krieg, " Because I'm going to smash him ! "

Gin grits his teeth and actually reprimand Luffy for insulting Krieg, telling him that he understands and accept his punishement.

Sanji also shouted at him to stop, telling him to pull himself together because Krieg did not care anymore about what could happen to him, that he was going to kill him personally.

"I deserve it," Gin replies, more to himself than to Luffy, " Obeying my emotions meant betraying my Captain. "

I shake my head sadly, " But he just denied you, you're not a part of his crew anymore. " I calmly explain, " Which means you no longer have to follow his orders. "

He turns to me and answers, sounding sure of his resolve, " I would have done the same thing if I were in his position, and now .. Death is the only honor I have left. "

And he throws his mask into the water.

Gin is really a loyal man .. Unfortunately he chose to follow the wrong person.

" DON'T ! " Luffy screams, horrified as the mask begins to sink.

" Why ..? " Sanji murmurs, unable to believe his eyes.

Krieg laughs again, and I really want to punch him in the face so that he'll finally shut his big mouth.

I'm sure that he has bad breath on top of it all.

" So, you remember your place, huh ? " He demand, still laughing " But it's too late for that, now you're all going to die together ! "

And without another word, he fire the as bomb .. I hasten to put my mask on and seeing Patty and Carne looking for Zeff everywhere, totally panicked, I waved them and pointed the door of the restaurant, and they rushes inside, slamming the door firmly shut behind them.

The other cooks and pirates dive underwater, but the three on the platform don't have time to move.

Thinking quickly, Luffy steals two masks from the pirates before they dive and throws them to Gin and Sanji. But when he turned to look for one for himself, it was too late, there was no one left. Shouting and frantically looking around him, Luffy tries to find a solution.

But just then, a few seconds before the bomb hits, I spot a mask thrown near his feet and he dives to pick it up just when the bomb explodes.

For a moment, I couldn't restrain the thrill of fear that runs through me as this giant explosion shakes the region and a purple wave of smoke filled the air, wrapping everything in front of us until we couldn't see anything anymore .

And I wait .. And wait .. Every minute giving the impressions of being hours. But after a long and painful waiting, the gas finally started to clear, allowing me to see again. Lufft was indeed safe and sound, a mask on his face, but the problem was Gin. Sanji struggle through his mask for Gin to let go, who was holding him there to make sure he didn't move.

" Gin, are you okay ? " Luffy gasped.

Gin didn't answer him, but his skin was now sickly and dark purple and he struggled for breathe, coughing up blood from his mouth and nose. Each gasp was painful and weaker than the preceding one.

" It's _your_ mask, you gave it to me. " Luffy whisper, staring at the mask in his hand, realizing what had happened.

Gin collapses just as more blood escapes from his mouth.

" No ! " Luffy shouted, heading towards them as Sanji grabbed Gin quickly and held him as straight as he could when he was fighting for breath.

But when Krieg starts laughing, Luffy stops and turns to look furiously at him.

" What a fool ! " Krieg said, having removed his own mask, and making fun of Gin's condition, " Are you paying for a plate of food with your life ? Well ... maybe you'll learn ... when you're dead. "

Sanji was still holding Gin, who was panting Krieg's name. Whether it was anger or supplication, it was hard to tell when he was fighting to get the air into his lungs.

"Gin .." Sanji murmured softly, " So, it seems ..." he glared at Krieg with disgust, " That Don Krieg was not the right man for you to follow, was he ? "

Krieg just laughed, and that made everyone want to hit him. " I should have guessed that you would still feel sympathy for this pathetic scum ! " He said loudly.

" Scum ?! " exclaims Sanji mad with rage.

" That's right, whoever loses focus and betrays my ship is worthless to me. " says Krieg, smiling again. " It's almost guaranteed that he'll do it again. Putting him out of his misery is an act of mercy to prevent him from dishonoring himself in the future and endangering my own crew. "

The Krieg Pirates, meanwhile, simply could not believe that Krieg wanted to kill Gin. Nobody was more loyal to Krieg than Gin and we learn then that when they escaped from Grand Line and were being pursued by Fullbody, Gin went out alone and masquared for Krieg. Gin always sacrificed himself to save Krieg and he did everything to win the battles they fought, which is why people called him " Demon ".

I turn to Patty and Carne, who had put their heads out the doorway, and yell, " What are you waiting for ? Take him, put a damn mask on his and take it to the terrace ! "

They look at me in confusion and Zeff walk out of the restaurant, " The mask will help him to detoxify himself but he needs fresh air, it should help him to cleans his lungs, if it is not already too late. "

As they hurry to do what they were told, Luffy screams after them, " Don't you dare die, Gin, you can't let anyone like him win ! " He turned to Krieg and said, " Don't you move from there, now I'm really pissed off ! "

Sanji tries to stop him by shouting that he will be killed if he attacks him head-on.

But Luffy just state, " I'm not worried. " And then he ran to Krieg, " GO AHEAD AND GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT ! " He shouts as Krieg smiles pretentiously and Sanji yells at him not do it.

But Luffy ignores him as he attacks head-on, and he wasn't going to back down this time.

" You only run for one thing, kid, and that's ... " Krieg said, throwing several small bombs into the water, " Your funeral ! "

" My funeral ? " Luffy repeated in a scathing tone.

The bombs explode and the water splashed in large waves around him, and it was then that Krieg pulled out his speargun again and fire through the waves.

But Luffy still passes through, and when he gushes out of the waves, I wince at the sight of many of those long spikes hobbled deep in his body. But Luffy ignores the pain as he approaches Krieg, stretching out his arm, "Gum Gum ..."

Realizing he was going to attack, Krieg revealed a thick cloak made of dangerous spikes.

" Pistol ! " Luffy yell, as he punch through the metal spikes, ripping his own fist, and hitting Krieg straight in the face.

I couldn't help but let out a shocked gasp, OH _MY GOD ! He could have ruined his hand, that's freaking idiot !_

Everyone seems to be of the same opinion. The pirates and the cooks watched in horror at what Luffy had done. Someone then summarizes all our thoughts by shouting three words " That's messed up ! "

I couldn't have said it better as I watched the blood flow from Luffy's injured hand. He stood there almost like a zombie for a moment before starting to pull out the spikes.

" So that's my funera l? " He asked, removing the first spear and throwing it to the ground, " Or yours ? ", He continues to remove another, " You can not kill me .. with small spikes ! " He throws the last.

Breathing hard for a minute, swallowing the pain, he went on, " You'll have to do better than that .. If you want to beat me ! " He straightened up, grinning, " 'Cause I don't think it's time for me to die just yet ! "

Meanwhile, Sanji had managed to join me as well as Zeff, who had returned to his original position in front of the restaurant door.

I was taking a look at his wounds when he whispers, " I know one thing now, he's completely nuts. "

I grin up at him, " That he is. But I wouldn't change him for anything ! "

Zeff looks at us smirk, " I've seen one or two of like him before. Stubborn kids who would rather die than have to turn away from a fight once it's started. "

" He'll finish it. " I say knowingly, " That's for sure."

" I'm glad he's with us, because guys like that are really hell to fight. " said Zeff, conversely.

I have to laugh at that, " Oh, you have no idea how right you are ! "

" I don't care if he wins or loses, " he says, " I think it's an honor just to be able to watch him. "

" So, boy ... it's not your funeral yet is it ? Too bad.. " Krieg growled from where he was lying and slowly began to get up. " Because one of us has to go, and since I'm here ... I really would have liked to pay my respect ! " He charges at Luffy and slams one of his shields at point black, " GO TO HELL ! " he shouts as he fires a mini explosion.

But Luffy jumps easily to avoid it and even manages to get his foot on Krieg's shoulder when he jumps over him, knocking him down twice in less than a minute.

" You first ! " He yell as the bulky armor hits the platform with a thud.

This created chaos among Krieg's crew, as he always came out of a battle unscathed. It was the first time they had seen Krieg get knocked over and they all wondered if he wasn't so invincible after all and that his reputation would be destroyed if a kid was able to defeat him.

However, when one of the pirates begins to believe that Luffy might actually be stronger than Krieg, it caught his attention.

" Shut up you maggots, do not ever doubt me ! " Krieg screams before combining his shoulders plates into his " Mighty Battle Spear," which he slams into the ground next to Luffy, creating an explosion.

The Kriegs Pirates finally rejoiced when they saw Krieg's secret weapon, as he was getting rid of his cloak and explaining that it was more lethal than the spikes he had shot at Luffy earlier. While Luffy wondered aloud how the spear was making explosions while he was hiding behind a part of the ship, Krieg gave him an answer while boasting again.

" My Mythty Battle Spear ! " He brags, " It's different from any other! When this thing hits you, you will not only be hurt and defeated ... YOU WILL BE BLOWN STRAIGHT INTO HELL ! "

I frown, _Where the heck does he find things like that anyway?_

Continuing the battle, the wreck were eventually reduced to sunken rubble. Krieg swings his spear, sending Luffy flying over the ocean, but fortunately he stretch toward one of the floating platforms to save himself.

However, due to the fact that he lost a lot of blood because of Krieg, and the platform on which he stands was unstable, he quickly falls to his knees.

" He lost too much blood. " Sanji says, still holding his injured ribs, " He can't fight any longer, it has to end, and quickly."

I bite my lips nervously, " He would have already won, if he was not forced to pay attention to the water ..."

He look down at me curiously. " What do you mean ? "

It's Zeff who replies, " Devil's Fruits users are like anchor in the water, it's the price they have to pay for their powers. "

I nod in confirmation, " A curse, somehow. "

The pirates have all started talking to each other about Krieg's weapon, which apparently creates explosions according to the power of the blow. One of them mention that even if the spear weighs more than a ton, Krieg can swing it with only one arm.

Krieg continues his assault on Luffy, who dodged for his life. He jumped on the section of the ship on which Luffy was resting and eventually blow it up. Again and again, Luffy is attacked and forced to dodge until he finds a way out. He is able to maintain the rhythm for a moment before finally losing his balance, which made him open to an attack.

However, just in time, Luffy grabbed the spear before it could hit him.

Enraged, Krieg thrusts the spear into the ground, forcing Luffy to let go. Krieg threw the spear at Luffy, who punch the tip, creating an explosion that sent him flying through the air.

" Damn it. " Sanji hisses, " There's no way he can take much more of that, this spear is too powerful. "

" No, you're wrong," Zeff says to Sanji in disagreement, " Even with a hundred thousand other weapons, this boy can still bring him to his knees because he does not know fear. "

" It's an euphemism. " I nod quietly, but smiling a little while I think off all the fights that I remember from what I read when I was a child. He never showed fear ... when he fights ... It's almost like he's becoming someone else.

Sanji looks at Zeff confusedly as Krieg launches a new attack on Luffy, and of course Luffy meets him head-on. Burned, Luffy landed flat on his back on the wreckage, smoking slightly ... Krieg smirk as he turned and walked away, sneering that it was too easy.

But at those words, Luffy began to push himself back up. Stopping dead in track, Krieg turns around and raises his spear.

" Now, I have to admit it's impressive." He murmurs, but he seemed furious now.

" Stand or fall," says Zeff solemly, " Life or death ... in a struggle for your very existence, you can not allow yourself to have the slightless bit of fear or you will be lost. "

Sanji did not seem to understand as he asked him what he meant by that.

With my back straight and my eyes firmly fixed on Luffy, I say, " My Captain," Luffy charges again and gets another blast in his face, " When he's fighting .." he pushed himself up across the broken deck with a smile. " He's not afraid of anything, not even death ! "

Still smiling, Luffy stood up again and catch his breath.

" Is it all instinct ? " Zeff calmly asked, " Or did he have a plan right from the start ? " He smile, as if he figured it all out on his own, " We'll find out soon ... if he lives. "

" What plan ? " Sanji asked him, " Killing himself ? "

I chuckle amusedly at that, " Most would think so, but he's way too stubborn to die. "

Krieg was getting more and more annoyed, veins clearly visible on his forehead as he screamed at Luffy, cursing him. But Luffy continues to smile as the chefs cheer from the backround.

" I told you already ! " Screams Krieg, running with his spear, "Today is your funeral ! " Another explosion sounded, " I AM INVINCIBLE ! "

They continue to fight, until Luffy hits the spear five times.

" There is no doubt that Krieg and his crew have some resource." I whisper, before smiling mysteriously, " But Luffy has something they will never have. Krieg may have more pirates under his command than anyone else in East Blue ... He may have terribles weapons of mass destruction that its able to eliminate anything that gets in his way .. But he will never have Luffy's heart. "

No sooner did I say that that Luffy slammed his foot on the deck and the resulting shockwave broke the tip of the spear, which greatly contributed to Krieg's horror and confusion.

" The Mighty Battle Spear ! " Krieg screams in disarray, " What the hell did you do !? "

Luffy smirk at him, " I just punched it in the head five times, It looks tired ... maybe it needs some rest ? "

His eyes narrowed as he add, " Now it's my turn. I hope you're ready, 'cause that's all I need. " He grin, " Now that your little toy's broken, you're nothing to me. "

Krieg's eyes narrowed, " Oh yeah ..? "

" Yeah, without the blade, it's just a bomb on a stick. And, let's face it, it's pretty lame. " says Luffy.

Krieg attacks Luffy again, but Luffy dodges him and jumps to the mast, swaying like a monkey on a tree. Then Krieg breaks the mast, completely missing Luffy as he throws the mast like a javelin towards him. But, Krieg destroys it by shooting fire at it with a miniature flamethrower attached to his wrist.

" How many weapons does that guy have in there ?! " Sanji yell.

Everyone was surprised and could not believe that Luffy was still able to stand. Once on a stable platform, Luffy rushes to hit Krieg with a Gum Gum Gatling. Krieg's armor, however, resists the attack. In the end, Luffy ran toward him, stretching his arm to hit him again ... When his fist hit the armor, it echo in a deep ringing noise, like a bell.

Luffy continued, but Krieg hit him with the rest of the spear and he was sent back to the deck. With Krieg mocking Luffy, I really wanted to be able to step in and teach a lesson to this guy. As Luffy tried to recover, Krieg jumped to the top of the largest mast remaining and laughed at him. calling out at him to look up.

" You don't stand a chance, boy ! " He yell down, " Real power comes from deadly weapons, they're the source of true strength ! " He laughs, " You see, only the strong are destined to live, and that's me ! "

Krieg threw bombs from his spot at the top of the mast as Luffy ran over to try and stop him. All this time, there was an evil smile on his face, " Ah yeah ? " he challenges, " That's what you think ! "

When he got close enough, he stretched his arms far behind him and I knew what attack he was going to use this time. Krieg hit him one more time with his weapon, but it was not enough to stop the Bazooka flying towards him. Through the explosion and the smoke, Luffy sneaks up and finishes screaming his attack, Krieg screaming under the shock and is sent flying in the air, bombs falling from his hands.

Krieg boasted as he flew back, " That's it ?! After the big talk you gave me, that's all you got ?! "

But then he blinked in surprise as his golden armor cracked apart and he yell in disbelief about it.

However when he looks back at Luffy, he smiles ...

Sanji realize what those bombs were and shout to Luffy, " IT'S A TRAP ! ET OUTTA HERE ! "

The bombs dropped by Krieg explode and destroy the rest of the battlefield. All that remained was splinters. The waves shake everyone in the water and they scream as they struggle to stay afloat.

Once again, Luffy comes out of the smoke, causing Krieg to scream in horror at this sight, losing all self-control he had left.

" What ?! " Krieg shout in shock.

" Gum Gum Bazooka ! " Luffy screams, and when that attack hits, it does the job. It destroys the armor by shattering in pieces and sends Krieg flying towards the ocean.

" I TOTALLY WIN ! " Luffy yell out, hands up in victory.

" THIS ISN'T OVER YET BOY ! " Krieg shout, and Luffy was surprised that he was still conscious.

Krieg shot a steel net from the same arm as the flamethrower and it wrapped itself around Luffy.

He was now trapped and Krieg was laughing as he pulled him towards the sea. " You can't escape ! It's a steel net ! "

Luffy struggles in the net as Krieg screams triumphantly, " It's over, it's the ocean down there ! Looks like I'm going to laugh after all, rubber boy ! "

But Luffy suddenly had an idea, and forces his arms are legs to pass through the net.

Luffy began to spin his legs rapidly along the net and managed to lock his feet around Krieg's head and trap him, spinning like a propeller as he aimed at the platform just in front of us. " It's time to finish this, now ! Gum Gum ..! "

" Welcome back to reality, tin can. " I said calmly as they both screamed, but for a different reason.

" GIANT HAMMER ! " And with that, Luffy slammed Krieg's head on the deck, shattering what was left of the armor, Krieg finally losing consciousness.

" Riley ! A little help here ?! " Luffy yell out at me just before falling into the water.

I unstrap my Ninjato from my back, and unbuckle my belt, throwing them at Sanji, " Hold me that for two minutes. "

As I take off my leather jacket, he asks me in disbelief, " You're going to dive ?! "

I gather my hair in a messy bun and answer as I run towards the edge of the deck, " It's my duty to watch over my Captain when he can't do it himself ! "

And I jump in the water.

The water is clear, but the fact that the wreckages from Krieg's ship were scattered everywhere make it hard to find Luffy.

As I frantically look in all directions, I spot a red dot in the middle of the wreck and swim towards him.

Luffy is unconscious, but he doesn't seem to be suffering from any pain .. I test the resistance of the wires of the net and grab the pull out my dagger from its hostler on my right tight to cut some of it off.

Once part of the wires out of the way, I get rid of the rest, catch Luffy by the collar of his shirt and swim back to the surface.

Sanji was waiting for me and helps me to hoist Luffy on deck. I lean over him and brush back the strands of hair sticking on his forehead, clearing his face.

Sanji looks at me worriedly, " Don't tell me that .."

" Schh ! " I hush him and bring my ear to Luffy's mouth.

I feel a breath of air graze my cheek and a few seconds later ..

And a snore.

I smile slightly and lie down next to him, looking at the sky, while Sanji lightly hits his fist on Luffy's head and sits back, reassured.

At that moment Krieg gets up with a growl looking like a zombie.

" Aw, you've got to be kidding me ! " I moan in irritation.

But he is knocked out immediately, by Gin who had returned and who looked much more better than earlier.

" Thank you. " I blink up at him, " You looks better. "

He nods, but doesn't look away from Krieg's unconcious form, as if searching for an answer to an existential question. " I'd like to talk to you, Sanji, if you don't mind. "

Sanji just raises an eyebrow, showing that he was just waiting for him to speak but before that, Gin looks at Luffy, then me and says, " Can you deliver a message from me ? "

I shrug, " Sure."

He was silent for a moment before saying, " Tell him that ... I hope to see him again someday .. In the Grand Line. "

I smile at him and assure him that I will pass the message .. I really do not understand why he wants to stay with Don Krieg after what happened to him, but I hope he learned from his mistakes. For his sake if nothing else.

Zeff offers me to bring Luffy in Sanji's room, to heal his wounds and let him rest, and ask Patty and Carne to carry him upstairs.

Sanji tells me he'll join me later and I wish Gin good luck before following Zeff inside.

" I guess you want to take care of the brat yourself ? " He asks, handing me a treatment kit.

I take it gracefully, " It's kind of become like one of my secondary duties in the crew, until we find a proper doctor .."

He chuckle in amusement, " I'm sure that between him and the other one with the swords, you have a lot of work. "

I laugh too, thank him and made my way upstairs.

As I closed the bedroom door and headed for the bed where Luffy was sleeping, I had a thought for Zoro and Usopp.

I hope they didn't get themselves into too much trouble ..

I mark a pose and frown, No, but who am I kidding ! It's Zoro we're talking about, he'll obviously have one of his great idiotic ideas !

* * *

30 minutes later, Sanji had joined me and he was already bandaged up.

We talked a bit as I sit on a chair near Luffy's bed as he sat on the edge of the windowsill, cigarette in his mouth, looking thoughtful.

I jump a little when Luffy shoot upright, putting his hands on his head and shouting in panic, " MY HAT, WHERE'S MY HAT ! "

" Calm down, it's right next to you ! " I answer him, raising my voice a little to make myself heard over his cries.

He blinks dumbly at me, and slowly turns his head to see that his hat was indeed on the bedside table.

He lets out a breath, reassured and cheerfully put his precious hat on his head.

But what caught my attention was the photo that was right behind the hat .. A photo of Zeff and Sanji at the opening of the restaurant.

" Is it you, Sanji ? " I ask, approaching a bit to get a better view, " You were a pretty cute boy ! "

" Aww, do you really think so, Riley darling ? " He swoons, heart in his eyes and looking at me with hope.

I smile at him and turn back to Luffy, " So, have a good nap ? "

" Yep. Where's the pirates ? " He asks confused, and it was clear that he was trying to figure out how he got there.

" They're gone," Sanji replies, " And it's thanks to you. "

" Me ? " He asks, surprised.

I roll my eyes, as _if it were surprising, after kicking their captain's arse .._

" Yeah, and Gin asked me to tell you he hopes to see you in the Grand Line. " I say with a smile.

" Is that true ? " Luffy asks, a little taken aback.

I nod enthusiastically and Sanji comes down from the edge of the windowsill and goes towards the balcony where he leans on the railing.

There was a silence around us for a moment, before Luffy reminded me that I no longer needed to work.

" It was the deal. " Sanji confirms.

" Hey, I was wondering ..." Luffy starts, but Sanji already guessed what he was going to say and beat him to it, telling him that his answer was still no, he would not become a pirate. That he would stay here at the Baratie until Zeff acknowledge him as a real cook.

I understand a little his reasoning .. I think anyone wants to hear from someone that they have come a long way and that all your effort had paid off. Especially if this person is the one who taught you everything you know.

I remember how hard I worked with Aiden. How desperate I was for his praise ... I never forgot the words he uttered when I was fourteen ... When he told me that he had nothing more to teach me because I was perhaps a little stonger than him and how proud he was of me. The look a pure joy on his face is one that I will never forget.

Now that I think back about it, there were also an hint of deep relief in his eyes that was so obvious now that I know that he was really scared for me all the time. I was so young and naïve back then that I didn't even noticed it.

I remember that at first, I thought he was a little upset that I had reach his level of strenght when I was fourteen when he was eighteen.. but in fact he was truly overjoyed because he knew that if one day something happened to him, I'll be fine on my own.

He planned it from the very start..

I shake my head, Now not the time to think about that. And I reports my attention to the boys.

Sanji was looking at the horizon, lost in thought. Luffy sighed, his eyes darkened as he told him that he finally give up.

However, his words and actions did not match. He held out his arm to grab Sani's collar and Sanji struggle against it, " Well apparently your arm hadn't given up ! "

He hastens to tell Luffy that he just could not leave now, but that he had promised himself that one day he would leave for Grand Line.

Luffy grin, " So what's you waiting for ? "

" It's not the right time, not yet ..." he says, " There's one place ..." he turns to us and his face suddenly glows with excitement, " Say, have you ever heard of All Blue ? "

" No," Luffy answers bluntly.

I tilt my head to the side and frown, " Isn't it where the're a lot of unusual fish or something like that ? "

" Not exactly but close ..." Sanji says, never losing his smile. " This sea is a miracle! In the All Blue there are fish from East Blue, West Blue, South Blue and North Blue," he went on, " That one stretch has all the fish in the world ! Tous cook it's a culinary dream come true ! If there is such a fantastic place, it must be somewhere at Grand Line, right ? "

From the corner of my eye, I see Zeff on the balcony above us, when our eyes meet, he puts his index finger in front of his muth in a silence motion and continues to watch Sanji with a real fond smile.

Sanji continued to talk enthusiastically about All Blue, saying all the things he was going to do once he was there, when we heard Patty scream that lunch was being served and we decided to go eat a bit.

But we come to a surprising incident. There was no more free chair and we had to sit on the floor.

Finally, only Sanji and Luffy were forced to sit on the floor, because when I was about to follow them, Patty took my arm and placed me in the chair he had previously occupied, saying that It was normal since the costumers had been very happy with my mini concerts and the tips were particularly generous since I started singing during the meals.

We start eating without a sound but I could feel that, for no apparent reason, the silence was uncomfortable, the atmosphere was very tense.

And indeed, everything begins to degenerate when all the chiefs begin to complain, saying that they hated the taste of the soup, which had been prepared by Sanji. It ends with a big fight with Zeff and Sanji before he runs out of the room furiously.

Luffy, however, had nothing to complain about the meal, while he swallows everything in one go, " What was that all about ? " He asked, getting up to get a second helping. " This soup is really good ! "

" I agree ..." I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin. " I don't think I've ever eaten something so delicious before. "

And I was not exaggerating, good God it's good!

" We all know the soup is good," Zeff said and Luffy looked up in surprise.

" I know he's an exceptional chef, everyone here on Baratie agrees on this. " he continued, and not one of the other cooks said the opposite, all nodding and whispering to each other what they thought.

" But that thick-skulled idiot wouldn't listen to us if we tried to reason with him. " he says grumpily, and I smiled at that.

Luffy was still enjoying the soup when Zeff made a surprising request, " Hey ... listen, you said you need a cook in your crew, right ? That's not something I would normally ask but ... take him to Grand Line with you. " He smiled, " It would be better for him, Grand Line is his dream. "

" Geez, Boss ... you made us do a hell of a show ! " Patty says, holding back a laugh.

" Oh man," Carne laugh, " I thought he was going to discover everything because of your bad acting ! "

Patty laughs too, " Oh, come on ! your acting was way worse than mine ! "

But they are interrupted when Luffy says something that nearly made them all fell over, " It's not going to be possible. "

" But, you said you needed a cook for your ship ! " Zeff said aloud, and now he looked angry, " What are you trying to say? Sanji's suddenly not good enough for you !? "

" That's not it at all. " I say sternly, " He's the best we could ever hope for."

" So what's the problem, then ? " He asks, much quieter now and more curious than anything else.

Luffy turns to his food and says, " I'd really love for him to join my crew and come with us. " He swallows and finishes, " But it seems like he really wants to stay here and cook with you all. Ask me as much as you want, but I'm not into kidnapping. "

" So you say you can't take him with you unless he asks you himself. " Zeff said, playing with his mustache, " is that it ? "

" That's it. " Luffy said before handing over his plate and asking for more food.

Zeff thinks for a moment and says, " Well, I guess that's fair enough, but who knows if this hard-headed little brat will ever agrees to join up with you ? "

" Yeah," Patty added, " Once he decided on something, there's nothing we can do to change his mind."

And just as he said that, something came with CRASH through the wall.

I arch an eyebrow. _Well, I guess it's an original way to make an entrence._

Through the dust appears a big shark with Yosaku hanging from his mouth .. and with Sanji stuck under the two.

After the cooks tore Yosaku out of the mouth of this thing, he went back to the water and Yosaku proceeded to tell us what happened.

Apparently, although they could not catch up with Nami, they understood where she was heading. But Yosaku adds that he came here to pick us up, Luffy and I, explaining that they'll needed all the help they could get because the place where she was going could mean certain death for us all.

" All right," Luffy says , " I didn't understand everything .. But I got it. "

I shake my head slightly in exasperation, " That means we're in for a fight, Luffy "

He grin wildly and nods, " Great ! "

Sanji was leaning against the railing outside as we passed him, on our way to prepare for our departure. But as soon as Luffy walks past him, he asks us to wait. " You have a crazy dream. " He says when Luffy paused to listen, " But then again ... so is mine. "

Luffy didn't look at him as Sanji stared at the sky. " Now is as good as ever, why not start my quest today ? "

" Sanji ? " Luffy ask, turning his head slightly.

Standing up against the railing, Sanji looks at him and says, " I'm going to join you and your little crew in your journey to become the King of the Pirates. " he takes out a cigarette and adds dramatically " And of course, a beautiful young woman such as Riley-chan needs good nutrition to stay in perfect healt and only I can make sure she has everything she needs. "

I snort Luffy turned to look at him as Sanji finished his sentence, " Do you hear me, I want to be the cook of your ship. So, what do you say ? "

A big smile appeared on Luffy's face and he shouted, " Yeah, of course ! " He and Yosaku were both jumping, dancing and singing happily and Luffy grabbed me by the waist and twirl me into the air as I laughed with them.

Sanji smiles as he sees our enthusiasm, and turns to the cooks.

" Are you happy now or what ? " He asks, grumpily, but he smiles when he sees their sour expressions, " Sorry, really, but I'm leaving today. "

Patty snort and says he would have wanted to throw him out himself.

" I am especially sorry for making the lot of you retord to such awfuly bad acting. " Sanji told him with a mocking smirk.

" Hey wait a sec' ! " Cries Patty, " How do you know ? "

" I heard everything, you moron." Sanji replies, turning to Zeff now, " Was treading on my pride the best plan you could imagine, you damn geezer? "

" The smallest thing must always turn into a fight with you ! " yells Patty, raising her fist, " I'm fed up ! "

But Zeff hold him back and look at Sanji, " I never liked children. As a matter of fact, I hate children .. there wasn't a day that I did not regret saving a useless snooty little brat like you, Sanji. "

I grimace a little at that, _I guess it's his way of saying he was happy he's finally leaving, but still ... it's a little rough !_

" Fine by me, you rotten old man. " Sanji smirk, " Enjoy the rest of your miserable life. "

We can really feel the love here ..

He told us he was going to take his things and he would meet us at the boat later, and I followed Luffy to pack some food, especially meat of course, and put everything in a nice boat that we were going to take to find others. There was a moment when Zeff offered us his LogBook but we refuse, making Zeff smile knowingly.

Thirty minutes later, Yosaku, Luffy and I were waiting on the boat with all the other cooks out on the deck, who were gathering together rather sloppily.

Finally, Sanji appears on the doorway with his knives in his case and a bag on his shoulder. He stood there for a minute in the doorway, as if realizing that everything was real, and he walked slowly towards us.

But Patty and Carne jump on him, ready to fight ... of course, in two kicks, Sanji puts them on the ground.

" Really guys, that was stupid. " one of the cooks told them as they lay on deck and Sanji continued as if nothing had happened.

Everything was quiet after that, as Sanji came towards us with all the cooks on either side of him, only the sound of his footsteps and the waves could be heard. It was like he was about to leave for a dangerous war and could never come back.

He reaches the boat without looking back, " Let's go. "

" Don't you want to say goodbye ? " I ask softly and even Luffy seems surprised that he does not want to say anything.

But Sanji smile and says that everything was fine. He was about to climb on when Zeff call out behind him.

" Sanji ! " he says from the upper balcony, " Try not to catch a cold, okay ? "

Sanji stood there, frozen at these words. These simple words did not mean much to others, but for Sanji, those words meant so much ... Zeff, a man who usually belittled him one way or another, expressed a concern for him.

He was struggling to hold his tears, but he quickly lose the battle and Luffy and I shared an understanding smile.

" CHEF ZEEEEFF ! " He shouted and turned and fell to his knees and bow low, his forehead touching the Baratie's deck. " Thank you, I will never forget everything you did for me, I owe you my life, old man ... so thank you ! "

Tears appear in Zeff's eyes and all the other chiefs are crying too, saying how much they'll miss him. There wasn't a dry eye around and Sanji smile widely through his tears.

" Damn words," Zeff says, his eyes bloodshot after rubbing them, " Real men should part without words, let alone tears. "

At his words, the cooks tries to pick themselves up and Sanji gets on the boat.

" Let's go ! set sails ! " Luffy yell out and we sail away, Sanji waving at them all, continuing to cry.

" We'll meet again ! " He promises, " I'll come back one day ! "

I smile, my eyes fixed on Sanji, " Welcome to the StrawHat Pirates Sanji, you'll see, you'll never get bored. "

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys !**

 **Thanks for the reviews, that means a lot !**

 **Some have noticed that Riley was able to cut Buggy despite his devil fruits powers, and that's going to be explained in time, don't worry !**

 **Once again, I am terribly sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors, I hope it the story's still comprehensible to read without that much of disturbance.**

 **Well anyway, here's Arlong Park coming !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

" For heavens sake, Luffy, calm down ! "

It wasn't even 1 hour since we left the Baratie and I was already at the limit of my patience .. I was already on my nerves at the idea of what await us when we'll arrived at Cocoyashi, but in addition Luffy has found nothing better to do than jump in all directions around the boat.

Which is a pretty small one, might I had.

Still excited, he came over to sit at the very front of the boat and turn to Yosaku, " So.. are we getting close to where Nami is ? "

Yosaku slams his hand down on his knee, getting our entire attention.

Pointing an accusing finger at Luffy, he yell, " You're way to young and way to naive ! Don't you get it ? Don't you realize thet every second that passes bring us closer to the infamous Arlong !? "

I raise an eyebrow, " Of course not, how can we be worried if you never told us where we were going in the first place ? "

He look at me, dumbly, " I didn't tell you ? "

I skake my head, " Nope, only that we were probably heading straight to our death. "

He looks at Sanji and Luffy and they nod, confirming what I just said.

He therefore explains that, because of Nami's suspicious behavior related to their copy of Arlong's poster, Johnny and he suspected that the fishman was surely involved in the matter.

 _Thanks Captain Obvious .._

Of course, Luffy and Sanji did not seem worried at all as Luffy asked for something to to eat.

Again.

However, Yosaku seems ready to crumble in tears over how they handled the situation and continues to tell us everything he knew about Arlong. But Sanji starts to get excited at the idea of seeing mermaids and Luffy draws a really unflattering picture of what he thought a Fishman looks like.

Yosaku becomes frustrated and tell us about the Seven Warlords by mentioning Mihawk and Jinbei and how awful they are.

Ah ... I had forgotten at the beginning, before Jinbei appeared in the arc of Impel Down, they thought he was the one pulling the strings behind Arlong.

" Arlong have taken control of twenty town since his arrival in the East Blue. " says Yosaku with fear in his voice, " his power easily surpasses everyone you have fought so far, including Don Krieg ! "

 _Of course for him it's terrifying .. Arlong comes from Fishman Island, which is located at the borders of the New World. For a little duck pond like Blue East, he would looks like he's invisible._

But Sanji did not understand why Nami was going to over there alone, Yosaku responding that she probably was trying to get the reward for Arlong's head ... And Sanji starts to dream that Nami was actually a siren.

I roll my eyes _.. A Banshee rather, yeah_.

Sanji goes back to the little cabin to finish the meal and Luffy says we'll worry about it when we get there.

Soon, a table was set up and we started eating the delicious food that Sanji prepared.

Oh my god, I always wondered how good Sanji was, but shit ... It really exceeds all my expectations.

However, our meal is disturbed by a rumble coming from under the boat.

" What the ...? " I whisper on hearing what sounds like a mooing under the waves.

The sea stands on the side of the boat, and through the giant wave I can see a pair of horns ...

A giant cow rises over the sea. She has a big, round nose with a gold ring, a cow's face and horns, green patches all over her seal-like body..

Yosaku screams in panic, while Luffy and Sanji look at her with strange curiosity.

I press my hands on my cheeks and coo, " Aww, she's so cute ! "

Yosaku stares at me, speechless, as if wondering if I've finally lost my mind, and points out that maybe she just smelled the food and that if we give it to her, she'll leave us alone .

Luffy panics at this, and throws his fist in the face of the poor beast shouting, " Bad sea cow, stay away from our food ! "

I hit him on the head and yell, " You didn't have to do that ! "

Sanji seems to agree with me and tells him that if the cow wanted food, he would give her food. So he takes a plate and hands it to her, but as soon as Mohmoo opens his mouth, Sanji hits him so hard that he's thrown back into the sea.

I gape at Sanji, jaw hanging, " Why the hell did you do that to this poor little cute thing ? "

" I'm sorry, Riley darling .. But she was going to eat me with the plate, and I could not let that happen. " He answer nonchalently as he lit a cigarette.

But Mohmoo gets up and roars with fury, rushing towards us, Sanji climb on the mast and kicked him so hard in the neck that he fainted in the ocean.

And to add insult to injury, Sanji and Luffy reinstall themselves at the table to finish eating as nothing ever happened.

" You are completely crazy ..." Yosaku murmurs, staring at them with a mix of horror and fascination.

Once they have finished their meal, they tied a rope around the horns of this poor little creature and tied it on the boat. " Onwards cow ! " Luffy screams, and terrified, Mohmoo take off, pulling our boat along with him.

We were almost flying through the water while Mohmoo was pulling us and we were going at such a speed that only fifteen minutes later I could spot an island on the horizon. Arlong Park already very clear from here.

It really does looks like Saboady Park ...

This multi-storey building, with Arlong's Jolly Roger standing proudly at the top, was visibly placed on the coast to show that they were not afraid of the law or the Marines. The pool outside was connected to the sea, probably for Mohmoo to come in and out without any problem, with a pair of steel doors that keep it closed.

This building itself is inspired by the main building of Sabaody Park ... But for me, instead of representing an amusement park, this place reflects the cruelty of the slave trade of the Saboady archipelago.

I came out of my thoughts by Luffy who screamed at Mohmoo to speed up the pace.

" I'm sorry for all this," I says, resting my chin in the palm of my hand, " Sanji's kick really must have shaken you. "

Mohmoo suddenly starts to turn away from Arlong Park and heads more to the right of it.

" Not this way ! " Luffy shout, pointing to the building, " Your other left, to the building, stupid ! "

 _You really don't want to go there right now Luffy, and Mohmoo is smart enough to understand it._

So Mohmoo ignores him and keeps going as Luffy laughs with excitement as we head straight for the shore.

We hit it with such force that it threw our little boat straight into the air so it was sent across the island.

" Ohhhh, it's almost like flying ! " Exclaims Luffy happily.

" WE ARE FLYING YOU MORON ! " Yell Sanji as he and Yusaku clung to each other.

" Too bad we'll won't fly for much longer ! " I yell through the wind, looking over the boat to see the trees getting closer and closer. " I just hope we don't end up crashing with bones in a thousand pieces. "

" SHE RIGHT, WE'RE FALLING ! " Yosaku screams.

Luffy gives a scream of delight and wraps an arm around my waist to keep me more or less steady as we descend into the forest and begin to slide on the ground like skate on ice. " Landing successful ! " He cries happily, loosening his grip slightly on my waist.

I look around me and there, right in front of us, Zoro stands there, motionless and stares at us in a bewildered way.

" ZORO, GET OUT OF THE WAY ! " I scream, but too late.

The boat crash on him like the way the Rocketman crashed on Franky at Enies Lobby. Finally, we cross the trees, a wet field area and finish our race at the foot of a high cliff, destroying the boat.

I groan in pain from my place, spread on my back in the middle of the wreckage, " Aoch ..."

As the smoke and dust of the crash subsided, Luffy's voice screamed, " That was awesome ! We're here guys ! "

I would have liked to be made of rubber too ...

After dusting his hat, he gets up and looks around, when he spots me, he says, " All right there, Riley ? "

I glare at him and sat up and scowl, " I'm not dead yet, if that's what you mean. "

" Well, that's good ! " He replied with a big grin.

And how could I get angry at him when he smiles like that ..

A choked voice under the boards yells, " WHAT THE HELL ..." Zoro forces the boards out of him and sat up furiously, " WERE YOU DOING ! "

" I thought it was obvious ... " I mumble sarcastically to myself as I get up and dust off my clothes.

" What do you mean ? " Luffy asks innocently.

Sanji was still sitting on a large piece of debris, also scruffy, but didn't seem to have moved from his original spot as he pulled out a cigarette, looking cool. Yosaku, on the other hand, was in the background, his legs in the air while the rest of him was buried in the wreckage.

" We came to get Nami, duh. " Luffy went on as if it explained everything, " How come you didn't find her yet ? " He pauses as if he were just remembering something, " Oh yeah, where did Usopp and Johnny go ? "

Zoro's eyes widen at the mention of Usopp's , " Usopp ! " He gets up, " Shit, come on, we gotta hurry ! " He starts running.

" Why ? What's going on ? " Luffy asks after him.

" That dumbass got himself caught by Arlong ! " He explains quickly, " We have to hurry before they kill him ! "

" He's already dead. " A familiar voice speak up behind us. Startled a little at this sudden voice, I look up to see Johnny coming slowly towards us. He looks tired and breathless and tears poured from his eyes.

" What ?! " Zoro says, coming back to us.

"We are ... too late. " Johnny went on numbly, falling to his knees, " Big Bro Usopp is dead. "

He punch the ground bitterly and exclaims, " Nami ... she killed him ! "

" You're not serious ! " Yells Yosaku.

Luffy looked furious, " It's a lie ! "

" It's the true ! " Johnny exclaim as he falls to the ground and sits cross-legged, " She was a traitor from the beginning ... She won the favors of Arlong to be able to seize the treasure buried in Cocoyashi Village! " He slaps his hand on the ground, " This woman is a cold, heartless killer, she won't stop until she gets what she wants ... She had us fooled the entire time ... "

But Luffy will not hear another word. He charges and yells that Johnny was a liar as he grabbed him by his collar and shakes him so violently that he even dropped his hat, " Say one more word and you'll regret it ! "

I walk up furiously towards them and slam their heads together and they yelp in pain and fell on their arse on the ground, holding their forehead, " Enough ! Take a hold of yourselves, damn it ! "

They all look at me with big confused eyes as I look down sternly at Luffy, " You, Luffy, Johnny only told us what he saw and we have no reason to doubt it because he has no reason to lie to us. " I say calmly before turning to Johnny and pointing at him with an accusing finger, " AND YOU, Who do you think you are, insulting people behind their backs, as if you had the right to judge them ? A story always has two versions and we only know yours ! I will not tolerate any judgment until we have the second one ! Nami is a lot of thing but a cold-blooded killer isn't on the list ! "

He swallowed painfully at my furious gaze and suddenly a voice rises behind us, " What a moving speech, I'm flattered, really. "

We all looked up to see Nami standing on the road. She had changed into a green t-shirt and she had a tattoo on her shoulder ... A saw-nosed shark turned to the left with a tail bent inwards, forming a half-oval of three curves.

She stood there, a long staff in her hand, arms folded and staring at us as if we were strangers who disturbed her.

" Nami ! " Luffy exclaims in surprise.

She didn't answer for a moment as her eyes narrowed coldly, " What are you doing here ? " She asks, her voice bored, as if she doesn't really care about the answer.

" What are we doing here ? You're our friend ! " Says Luffy, confused at the question, " We came to get you, of course. "

I take his hat, which had fell on the ground earlier, and give it to him while Nami mocks him.

" What a pest .." she roll her eyes.

" Nami ? " Asks Luffy, putting his hat on his head and wondering why she speaks so coldly.

" Friends ? don't make me laugh, you're just pathetic enough to deserve each other. " she says with a sneer that made her look really different from herself.

" You killed him ! See, Riley ?! I knew it ! " Johnny shouts, pointing at her, " And now ... Big Bro Usopp is gone ! "

" Yeah, that's right, so why don't you kill me too and avenge him ? " Nami asks without batting an eye.

" What ?! ", gasp Johnny, who seems completely bewildered that she just denigrate it carelessly.

" Word to the wises, fellas ! " She says sarcastically, " Because of your friend's stupidity," she looks pointly at Zoro, rolls her eyes and explains, " Arlong is preparing to kill Zoro along with his crew, I don't really care how strong you think you are, you're not strong enough to face real monsters. " She plays with the staff on her shoulder and that's when I notice the bandage around her hand. " I promise you that if you stay on this island, you will die. "

She's a very good liar, I must admit, but I'm not that easy to fool. I can see, deep in her eyes, that she is just desperate and afraid that all the years of pain she has endured for the sake of the village would've been futile if we find out what's going on here. But at the same time, she just wants us away from Arlong's fury.

Sanji, on the other hand, suddenly looks struck by lightning of love and exclaims, " Her heartless face is so seductive ! " He waves his arms excitiedly and swoon, " Hi Nami, it's me Sanji, you remember me ? "

Did he still didn't notice that it was not exactly the right time for that ?

" Shut up, Romeo, this is not the time or the place for that ! " Shout Zoro, annoyed.

Thank you Zoro.

" Excuse me !? " Sanji challenges, " Love is a hurricane ! "

But Zoro was not listening anymore as he turned his back on him and look directly at Nami, which did not seem to please Sanji, " Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you ! "

" Where is Usopp ? ", I calmly ask.

She looks at me passively for a few seconds, and I know that she understood that I did not believe at all in her little game by the micro-expressions of her face ...

She pulls herself together before the others notice anything, but a wise eye can see that she is slightly tense, " With the fishs, I guess ? "

There, Zoro lost his temper.

" Damn it ! " he yell as he pull out one of his swords, " Cut the crap ! "

He looks ready to attacked her, but Sanji stood in the way and Zoro had to dodge the kick aimed at his face, " How sad, a swordsman attacking a lady ? " ask Sanji, coldly.

" Idiot ! " Zoro growl, " Can't you see what's happening here ?! You're starting to piss me off ! "

Sanji just laugh, " If someone stopped me that easily, I'd be mad too. "

" What ? " Zoro demande, hotly, " You..should watch your mouth. "

" I'll do whatever I want, bastard. " Sanji growl right back, and it look like they were going to fight right there when I walk towards them and grab them by the ear, making them yelp in pain and surprise.

" Shut up, both of you ! " I scold them like they were sibling picking at each other, " Now it's not the place, nor the time for your childish fight ! "

" And once again, the voice of the reason, here to save the day.." Nami say sarcasticly, " You should listen to her and leave while you still can. You outsider have no right to butt into Arlong buisness. Don't you get it yet ? The only reason I got close to you idiots was so that I could rob you off everything you had. "

I arch an eyebrow and shift my hip a little, earning a clicking sound when my pouch of money move with the gesture.

Her eyes shift towards it and she say, a little put out, " Thankfully for you, miss ninja here never leave her possession out of her sight, so you're not completely broke, thus you can menage to start off again. So go, take your ship ! Go on, find a navigator dumb enough to join you and go to the Grand Line. "

And that's when I understand it all.. Even if those words were causing her terrible pain, she found something else that she didn't want to lose apart from the village, which were her family... something that she never really had before.. Friends...

" Continue on your quest to find the One Piece or whatever, " she went on before pointing her staff at us, " Just leave here ! You're an eyesore ! "

Johnny and Yosaku growl furiously at her, looking like they want to attack.

Convinced that she had scared us away, Nami sigh and her eyes were now being hidden by her bang as she told us all goodbye..

But I heard it... her voice was no longer cold or scolding..

It was sad.

As I realise that, I glance towards Luffy to see him just looking at her with a blank stare and I knew that he notice it too.

This was how he knew that she was lying.. maybe not about wanting us to go without her.. But there was something that she wasn't saying that got his attention.

" Nami.. " he say softly, and for a few second, he just stand there before he close his eyes and fell back into the ground.

" Big Bro Luffy ! " Johnny exlaim in suprise.

" Sleepy. " Luffy state.

" Sleepy ?! " yell Johnny in disblief.

" Right now ? In the middle of the road ? " Yosaku question him.

" Well, he's found some stranger place to fall asleep in before. " I remark in a deadpan voice.

" Well, I'm pretty tired. " Luffy answers coolly before he yawn, " I'm not gonna butt in their affairs, not interested. But I'm not leaving either, Night. "

Yosaku's jaw fell open, unable to believe what he was hearing.

" B-But ..? " Johnny stutter and even Zoro face-palm himself at those words, while I just arch an amused eyebrow.

However, that was the last drop for Nami.

She lost all sense of self-control and she was now shaking in rage, " WHATEVER ! JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE ! "

And without a backward glance she turn and run away as fast as she could, as if afraid to stay near us any longer.

I watch her go until she's out of sight and walk toward a tree, putting my Ninjato on the ground beside me and leaning my back on it.

" Well, it seems like we're going to stay a little bit longer, might as well be confortable. "

* * *

I zoned out for I don't know how long until I was snapback to reality by angry and shocked yelling.

" What in the world is going on this time.. " I mumble to myself before opening my eyes to see what the deal was.

Ah.. That explain it.

Luffy was awake and holding onto Usopp who was, for the lack of better words, a mess. His face was smashed in from both side and blood was dripping down from his mouth and croocked nose.

" Usopp ! Did Nami did that to you ?! " scream Luffy deseperatly, shaking him a little.

Sanji answers by pointing at Zoro, " Sorry, Moss Head and I did that. "

" No, you did. " Zoro disagree darkly.

I sigh, stand up and strap my Ninjato back in place while walking towards them, " Well, he's alive after all. "

Usopp was slowly coming to his sense and had to focus hard on Luffy, " Luffy ? You're here now ..? "

" Yep, Riley and I came back as soon as we could. " say Luffy, souding truly relieved that Usopp could talk coherently.

" I'm here too. Hi there. " Sanji greet and Usopp seems to have instantly recovered as he stood up and yell, " One of these day I'll kill you ! "

" Oh, you just made a full recovery ! " Sanji say, greatly impressed as he clap him on the back.

" Shut it ! " yell back Usopp, knocking his hand away and looking ready to start a shouting match before Zoro stop him by saying;

" Oh, and by the way. We kinda heard you were dead. Killed by Nami. Care to explain ? " he ask casually.

Usopp blink, as if just remembering that as well.

" Stupid Johnny, " growl Luffy, getting up, " He was spouting nonsense the entire time ! "

I sigh and put a hand on my hips, " I don't think so, remember what I told you ? Every story as two version. "

" Well, " state Usopp, his anger gone and looking thoughtful, " In a way.. it is the truth. But I'm alive. She actually saved my life. "

The boys blink in suprise and confusion at him, while I represse a smirk and cross my arms, " You might want to be a little more explicit, because I don't think everyone's following. "

The boys all nod in agreement and Usopp went on explaining everything.

The Fishmen had captured him and were going to kill him, but he made things worse when he asked Nami for help, which made the Fishmen suspicious of her.

He then used a Smoke Star to try to escape but Nami intercept him and annonced that she would kill him herself.

However, instead, she stabbed her own hand to make it look like she killed him before she kicked him into the ocean so that he could swim away.

Luffy frown, " But, Johnny said that he saw the all thing and that you were dead. "

I sigh, " He must have been whatching from a safe distance and tricked like Nami wanted to. See, I told you to never old jugement until you know more than one side of a story. "

They have the desency to look a little guilty at least.

" So that's it, " Usopp say with a tired sigh, " That's how Nami pretended to kill me and make sure I could escape from Arlong Park. "

I raise an eyebrow and state, " Looks to me that she's got some sorta hidden motive for hanging out with a bunch of renegade Fishmen. "

" Fine, " Zoro say, arms folded, " So, what next ? Are we gonna destroy Arlong Park ? "

" Sounds like a plan to me. " I answer coolly.

But Usopp didn't seem to agreed with that as he was waving his arms around franticatly, " Whoa ! Hang on just a second ! Don't you think we better find out what's going on with Nami first ?! "

" It's no use either way. "

At the sound of that new voice, we all turn around in surprise.

A young woman was there with short light purple hair and a slightly tan skin. Her right arm and chest were heavily tattooed, very similar to Nami's, but she was giving us all a dark and stern look.

" No matter what you guys do.. Arlong's rule won't come to an end. " she state firmly.

" Nojiko ! " Usopp exclaime in surpise.

" Who's she ? " Luffy ask.

" Nami's big sister. "

Sanji was already smitten as he swoon, " What ? Nami's sister ? No wonder she's so hot ! "

I roll my eyes, " Of course that would be the first thing that you'll think of. "

He look at me with a small smile, " Are you jealous, Riley sweet ? "

" No. " I answer indiferently before turning to Nojiko, " So, it's no use you said ? How so ? "

" Just trust me. Don't get yourselves involved here, " she answer bluntly, and I can already see that she's as stubborn as her little sister, " And leave poor Nami alone. I'll explain the situation. "

Usopp was now giving her his complete attention, " Do you mean that you can tell us why she joined up with Arlong crew ? "

" Yeah, " Nojiko admit, folding her arms, " And if that doesn't get you to leave, I don't know what will. "

I sigh and walk up the road, passing past Nojiko on the way.

She whatch me pass with diseblieving eyes while all the boys frown at me.

" Riley ? What are you doing ? " ask Zoro, curiously.

I look back at them and say simply, " I don't really care about Nami's reason. If she wanted us to know she would've had told us. So I'm gonna take a walk. "

I without a backward glance, I walk away, leaving them all gaping at my back. Well, in reality it's just because I already know it all and I don't feel like listening to it a second time.

* * *

I must have walk for approximately 15 minutes when I spot three figures in front of me.

My eyes narrowed at them when I reconise who they were.

It was Hachi, but the two other I don't remember their names.. a ray and a smelt-witting Fishmen. They look at me when I approche them in the middle of the road, each one with a smug smile.

I ignore them and calmly walk right by them and headed on my way as if they waren't there.

It wasn't until I passed them and was a good distance away did Hachi finally yell after me, " Hey, miss ! Wait ! "

I froze for a moment, take a deep breath and turns my head towards them, " Yes ? What can I do for you ? "

I internally enjoy seeing the startled look on their faces. It must be a first for them.. A human who wasn't cowering in fear at their feet.

" Who are you ? " Hachi ask me, in a really polite way, just honestly curious, " I don't think I even seen you on this island before ? "

I arch an unimpressed eyebrow and answers drawlingly, " Is that so ? So, you interupted my peaceful walk just for asking me a rhetorical question ? "

Ah, their faces ! That's really funny to mess with them !

" Oï ! Riley ! "

I glance past the Fishmen to see Luffy running towards us. They look at him in extrem confusion when he just run past them without a glance to stop beside me and trowing an arm across my shoulders.

" You walk fast, why didn't you wait for me ? " he grin down at me

I look up at him and blink, " I just didn't think about it, I guess. "

" Who are you ?! " yell Hachi, apparently having recover from the shock, " And what are you doing on this island ?! "

Luffy look at him, blink, and ask, " Why ? What does it matter to you ? "

" Well.. " Hachi say, struggling to find words, " It's just that we... don't usualy have many visitors. "

I raise a sacastic eyebrow, _Really ? I wonder why, that's a lovely place for vacations_.

" Oh, " Luffy say, " Well, my name's Luffy and she's Riley. We're just passing through. "

" What ? Passing through ? " Hachi repeat souding as if he never heard of such thing before.

Luffy just take my hand and pull a little to make me understand to start walking with him.

Hachi pull out six handerchiefs, one for each arms, and wave, " Well have a nice time ! "

But the other two waren't done yet.

" Hey smartasses ! " the ray Fishman yell out, " Where're you going ? "

" Heck if I know ? " Luffy answer without turning around.

As we continued to walk I heard Hachi saying, " They seems like fun to have around. "

" Yeah, sure, " the one with the big lips say sarcasticly, " But who the hell are they ? "

The ray glare after us, " Yeah, they both walk right by us and waren't even intimidated.. Never seen that before. "

I smirk amusingly at that. That's right, in a sense, that was as if we were already taking charge of this island.. By showing them that we weren't afraid to stand up to them if we have to.

" You shouldn't have gone all by yourself. " Luffy's voice catch my attention back, " what if something happened ? " I look at Luffy, whose eyes was fixed straight ahead, with a frown on his face.

" I think I remember telling you that I can take care of myself ? " I say, curious about his sudden worry.

He glance at me and sigh, " I know you can, but still.. "

I frown and was about to ask what he meant by that when he abrutly stop.

I look ahead and see the reason why, a group of Marines closely following a man convered in scars and a spinning pinwheel on his hat.

We stood there, letting them past us in silence.

My eyes narrowed on the Marine just behind Genzo, the one who's currently has a deal with Arlong.

He look like a rat, that's rather fitting.

We watch after them until they're out of sight and Luffy say, " Did you see that ? "

Thinking that he was speaking about the Marines, I answer, " Kind of hard to miss actually. "

" I know right, " he smile down at me, " That pinwheel was so cool ! "

I look up at him and I don't know whether to be amused or exasperate.

I blink, twice, " Right.. The pinwheel.. Of course. How could I have missed that ? "

* * *

We were leaning back against a tree, Luffy staring up at the sky with a thoughtful expression as I glare at the spot the Marines past not that long ago.

My hands were shaking a little in anger as I tightly grap my belt.

To think that Arlong never attend to keep his part of the deal doesn't really surprised me..But to actually enroled a Marine and forcing Genzo, Nami's father figure, to take them up to her house and accused her of harboring illegal money and began destroying everything she had work so hard for 8 years..

I just can't believed that the Marines never lift a finger to stop Arlong from destroying the lifes of a civilians, but answered his call when money was involved.

Damn those bastards to hell..

" A pinwheel, huh ? " Luffy's voice snap me out of my thoughts.

I look at him and ask, " What is it that are so facinating about that pinwheel anyway ? "

He smile mysteriously at me and simply say, " I just thought of a new move that I would like to try. "

I raise an eyebrow at him, " Why do I have the impression that you gonna go into trouble again ? "

He doesn't have the time to answer me for there was a commotion not to far away and as we look up, we saw a gatering of people with Genzo, calling out for the doctor.

We echanged a glance and walk towards them.

" Genzo, what is it ? " a man with a white coat and sunglass yell as he came running over.

" Nojiko's been shot. " Genzo explain as he and Nami lower Nojiko's body gently on the ground.

When Genzo explain what happened, the villagers were all horrified. " The Marines ?! " the doctor repeat in disbelief.

I look past him and see Nami, face hidden by her hair, shaking hard with her teeth ground together, her sister's head was laying on her lap and she was holding her very gently.

" Nojiko ? " the doctor ask as he check her.

" I.. I'm alright. " Nojiko whisper back through her gritted teeth.

" Arlong has been working with those damn Marines, " Genzo bitterly say and the doctor look up at him in outrage, " He's been lying to Nami for the last eight years ! He never attended to honor their agreement at all ! "

" That bastard ! " a villager yell out furiously, and soon there were shouts that were filled anger and shock.

" Oh no, " a woman whisper, horrified when she understand the meaning of the situation, " that means .. "

Nami carefully move Nojiko's head from her lap as she got up, her finger curling into a tight fists.

" Nami..? " the doctor whisper as she just stood there.

I can't even begin to guess what's going on through her head here, but out of everything, I know she had a raging storm of emotions inside right now that even she couldn't place words on. I think a part of her always knew that something like this might happened.. But she couldn't bring herself to think about it. She needed the hope that Arlong's promise gived her for all those years.

What else could she have clinged into to go on everyday for eight years ?

" Hey Nami ! " Luffy greet happily and I look up quickly at him with wide eyes.

Can't he read the fucking mood !

Nami turn towards us and glare so fiercely that I flinch back a little. Her eyes waren't the cold ones that I had seen before.. They were full of rage that seemed to burn a hole in whatever she stared at.

" Why are you still here ?! " she scream as she came and grab him by the front of his shirt and pull him up to her face, " STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS ! GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR ISLAND ! "

She threw him on the ground and run off furiously, no doubt to confront Arlong.

I sigh and rub a hand tiredly on my face while Luffy stood up and pout, " What's her problem ? "

I sigh again and pull him away from the villager to lean back against the same tree as before.

After a little while, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp arrive but stay a little away from Luffy to give him some space.

I put a rassuring hand on his shoulder and walk towards the boys to fill them on what's going on.

Soon, what look like the entire village was out holding weapons, mostly things like clubs and homemades spears that were knives tied to staffs. There wasn't even a gun among them due to Arlong rules to prevent rebelion as they all gathered around, with Genzo cheering them on take up arms.

" Boys.. " I say seriously as I start to pull my hair in a high ponny tail, gainning their attention, " It looks like we're in for a fishing party. "

Usopp look at me fearfully, " Maybe they didn't want our help ? They already seems set on fighting themsleves. "

I cross my arms and look at the villagers, " Oh, they're willing to fight all right. But they aren't confident. The way I see it, they're going to die to give Nami the chance to escape. "

I could see the sorrow in their eyes. They knows that they didn't have the slightest chance to survive this battle, but them dead, Nami didn't have a reason to stay here anymore. That's all that matters to them.

" Eight long years ago, " Genzo tell the townspeople, "We promised we wouldn't live our life in vain ! No matter the pain and humiliation we had to endure under Arlong reign, we swore we would never bent so that Nami could meet their demands ! BUT THEY LIED ! " he shout out, getting them all riled up, " They never intended to keep their end of the deal ! Instead they stole our only chance at freedom ! So now.. " His eyes were bloodshot as he finally call out, " We shall make those filthy Fishmen pay for the years they tortured a kind young girl ! Am I right ?! "

" YEAH ! "

" Let's do this ! "

" We've always been ready to fight those monsters ! "

" Time to show those lousy stinking Fishmen what we're made of ! "

We watch calmly , we all wanted to put a stop at their suicide mission and take care of the matter ourselves, but we need Nami's approbation for that.

" WAIT ! "

And here she is, coming towards the villagers with a big fake smile on her scared and helpless face, and I could see that she was holding back tears when she say, " Calm down ! It's not that much money ! I can make it back in no time ! I'll take care of it ! Don't worry ! "

Even the villagers waren't tricked by that lie, she was so desesperate that she just didn't know what else to do.

" It'll be easy this time, I'm used to it ! I'll be fine ! " she went on, still in that fake confident voice that fooled no one, " Just relax, it'll be okay. Hey nothing compared to back when I was just a little girl... I'm perfectly fine. "

I feel as if my inside were shriveling up at how hard she was trying. It was clear that she was still in denial, just trying to stop the people she loved from getting themselves killed.

But Genzo wasn't fooled as he walk up to her and embrace her tightly, she stood there, frozen as tears fell from her eyes.

" You've done enough, " he say softly but firmly, " You have to now that we're proud of you, but we're also so sorry.. You've struggled so hard, carriying our lives upon your back this whole time. I can only imagine that joining them must've been more painful than getting stabbed in the heart, after what they've done to Bellmere. You fought very well..."

" Genzo.. " Nami whisper in a broken voice.

Genzo pull away, his hand firm on her shoulder, " Set yourself free from this village. "

She look horrified at those words and she cry out, unable to believe what he was implying, " Genzo ! Don't do that ! "

" Do it, Nami ! " Nojiko encourage, now wearing a heavy bandage around her shoulder and arm.

" What ? Nojiko ?! " Nami yell as she look around for some support, but it was clear from the rest of their faces that the entire town agreed.

Nojiko gave her a brave look, no fear in her face as she say, " You're an exeptional young woman, and you have a dream ! It's not your destiny to be stuck on this island for our sake ! "

" Everyone, listen ! " Nami yell desesperatly, still trying to stop them, " I won't let you go ! " she pull out a knife and point it at them with shaking hands, " Just stay right here ! I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt by those monsters ! " she was pleading now, " You'll all die ! "

But they can't sit back and do nothing either.. There's no more point when they know that the Fishmen have no intention of ever letting them or her go.

In certaine case, you have to know when fighting is useless and find an other way of dealing with things.

" We know that, " Genzo told her as he grab hold of the knife and grip it so hard that he cut his own hand open.

She look startle at that as the doctor also speak up in a grim way, " Nami, it's no use, we've made up our minds. "

Still crying, she shook her head, not wanting to let them do it, but Genzo wasn't taking no for an aswer.

" Get out of the way ! " he finally yell and she back off, startled as he pull out his sword and yell to the people behind him, " MOVE OUT ! "

" We might not win, but we'll give them hell ! " the doctor add, and without anyone showing any fear they charge off past Nami and head towards Arlong Park

Nami just stood there, not moving as they run past her before the knife fell from her limp hand and she fell to her knees.

I understand what she feel at that moment.. That the same feeling I had when my father annonced my brother's death..

She has nothing left.. She has finally given up and let her emotions out fo the first time in years. She wasn't a strong woman anymore.. But just a lost child with all her hope crush without any means to hold them back.

She was shaking as she glare at the mark on her shoulder and dug her nails into it so hard that it look like she might've rip her own skin off.

Tears fell as she stare at it and her eyes widen as she finally snap.

This mark is the symbol of her enselavement. Everytime she looks at it remind her that she was just a toy to those who tourmented her for the past eight years. It was as if everytime she galce at it, it was mocking her.

She hate that disusting mark with so much loathing that she just couldn't stand to look at it anymore.

Tears of pure, uncovered feeling were smearing her face and falling fast as she grab the knife again and began to furiously stab her own arm.

She couldn't see or hear anything, even the pain from the knife wasn't strong enough to surpass the one in her heart.

With each stab, she scream out that venomous name of the pirate who robbed her of her familly and her dream.. The one who had give her so much hopelessness and hatred..

She keep going and probably would've gone on util she either bleed to death or simply severed her entire arm.

I watch her the all time with understanding, realising that, maybe, we have much more in commun that I thought.

I know that at that point, she no longer care what happended to her. All there is to know is that all the hope she had for 8 years were pointless.

But there is always hope when the StrawHats Pirates were concerned.

Luffy come over to her and grab hold of her wrist, stopping her from another stab.

She didn't move for a second before she slowly turn to see who it was.. Luffy's face was blank, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hat..But also letting her know that he wasn't going to let her hurt herself like this anymore.

" Luffy... " she whisper softly as her hand went limp she seem to lose all strength as she let the blood-soaked knife fall onto the road.

" What do you want ? " Nami demande in a chocked up voice, " You don't know anything about this. You don't know what has been happening on this island for the past eight years. "

" Nope, I don't. " Luffy answer honestly.

She was shaking as her hands grip handfuls of dirts as she cry softly, " This has nothing to do with you.. " she say louder, " I told you to leave this place ! "

" Yep, you sure did. "

" SO LEAVE ! " Nami yell as she threw a handful of dirt behind her. And with every words she threw another, now desesperate to get him to leave, " I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ! GET OUT OF HERE ! GET OUT OF HERE NOW ! GO ! GO AWAY ! GO ! GO ! "

But she finally ran out of steam and openly cry out, sobbing and no longer trying to hold herself back as she let out the feeling she kept inside for thos eight miserable years.

Luffy didn't react at all as he watch.. Just standing there as she finally say the words that we were all been waiting for her to say.

" Luffy... ? " she look back, tears in her eyes, " Help me.. "

For a moment Luffy didn't do anything. But then he silently took off his straw hat and place it on her head, and for a moment the tears stop flowing as he turn and walk a few step away, " Of course, " he say, " That's what friends do. "

He suddendly stop and took a deep breath before screaming at the top of his lungs, " HE'S GONNA PAY ! "

His words echoes around us and we all went in battle mode immediatly.

" Luffy.. " Nami say, her hand coming up to the straw hat as the tears continues to fall, only this time they were tears of hapiness when she notice the boys and me waiting for orders, head bowed.

" Let's go. " order Luffy.

We all look up.

" Right ! "

And we left Nami there, all with serious look on our faces.

Arlong's rule end today.

* * *

We head to Arlong Park, all side by side, Zoro, Me, Luffy, Sanji and Usopp. No one speaking a word as we march along the road.

At this moment, I feel such pride to be a part of this, like I really belong.

We finally got nearer to the gate. Thankfully, the villagers hadn't even made it past that point.. Their path were block by Johnny and Yosaku, both looking severly beat up.

They noticed us and call out to us, the villagers seems stunned that we were here to help as well as confused.

Thinking about it, they had reasons to.. a small band of mismatched pirates coming out of nowhere to help them fight off their oppressors, seemingly without any reason ?

I interiously smile, knowing that it would be about time that these Fishmen got their dues for all the suffering they had caused.

" Step aside. " Luffy tell them, and they part almost at once without a word.

Johnny and Yosaku move aside respectfully as we stop in front of the door.

" Take them out Big Bro's ! Big Sis ! " cheer Yosaku.

" Show them no mercy ! " Johnny add, holding up his fist and grinning.

Luffy didn't even smile as he crack his knuckles and held up his own fist, " Oh, don't worry.. I don't intended to. "

He pull his fist back and punch the door with such force that it was as if a bomb went off as the front gate was smash appart and explod.

Through the rubble, we could see Fishmen from all types and shapes staring at us in surprise.

I stare ahead and spot him right away... he was the only on sitting down in a lawn chair, without a care in the world.

That's really strange to see him for real..

He was large and muscular.. a light blue saw-shark Fishman and his nose proved that for it's saw-like shape. His black hair sprout from the back of his neck and reach down past his shoulder but he has a shark fine on his back, and gills on both sides of his neck.

On the left side of his chest was the tatoo of the Sun Pirates, and the identical mark that he had given to Nami was on his arm.

His eyes were wide in shock as he look towards us, " What the ... ? "

" Now.. " Luffy say threateningly holding up his fist and glare at each one of them, daring them to speak, " Which one of you is Arlong ? "

The Fishmen were all glaring at him, all of them outraged that we had came here on their turf.

Once the shock was over, Arlong lean back in his chair, not believing that Luffy was worth the trouble.

" Arlong ? " he repeat darkly, " Well, that would be me.. Who's asking ? "

Luffy walk up to them, his head held up high and without fear. Though they're impressive, they're not any stronger that the royal guard at Fishman Island. However, Arlong seems to be different...

He was calm and relax, but there is something dangerous in him that seems to earn the respect of the rest of the Fishmen.

Luffy gave him an empty look, " I'm Luffy. "

" Luffy ? " repeat Arlong, obviously not reconizing the name, " And what are you supposed to be ? "

" A Pirate. "

Hachi, who was right next to Arlong look surprised before he point widly at him, " Nyuu ? Hey ! Wait a sec, I remember him ! He's the guy who's like to go on walks with that girl there ! "

Some of the Fishmen look at me curiously and I just smile innocently and wave at Hachi.

He blink at me before returning a smile and was too about to wave when Arlong glance at him and he was serious once more.

" Hold it right there, " one of the Fishmen say as he and other attempt to cut Luffy off, " Where do you think you're going ? "

" You wanna talk to the boss ? " the other ask, " Well, you gotta talk to us first, got it ? " They smirk evilly as they put their hands on his shoulder, but Luffy banged their heads together and knock them out as he told them all to move it. The other Fishmen look startled at that as he walk up right to Arlong.

" So what does a pirate want with me ? " Arlong ask casually, though there is a hint of irritation in his tone.

Luffy stop in front of him, glaring at him for just a moment longer before he seize his wrist and threw it back, and punch Arlong so hard that he is launch from his chair and hit the ground, rolling several time before smashing through the wall.

There is a moment of total shock silence, everyone staring at Luffy, slack jaw.

Arlong push himself up from the rubble and look at Luffy furiously, " Who the hell are you ? "

Luffy face is fill with nothing but fury, " THAT'S FOR MAKING OUR NAVIGATOR CRY ! "

After this declaration of war, all hell broke loose and we all start to attack.

Sanji and Zoro jump forward while I just stood there and wait for one foolish enough to start to mess with me.

I sense someone sneaking out behind me and discretely slide my fingers in my Wild Traker, waiting for the right time.

Apparently Usopp too seems to notice, for he warn, " Riley ! Watch Out ! "

This alert the boys whose turn around towards me, Luffy still with the foot on one the Fisman and Zoro with just one sword out, both of them with worry on their face.

Sanji call out to me and start to run toward me but to no use.

Wild Traker in hand, I make a back flip and land just behind the Fishman who was ready to strike me and kick the center of his spine, he stumble to the ground and I held up my Wild Tracker at his throat, " Back off, You're way out of you're league, little gold fish. "

The boys look at me in shock for a moment, then Luffy start laughing, Zoro just shake is head in exasperation, mumbling to himself, " That girl's really going to be the death of me, one day.. "

Usopp seems ready to pass out, while Sanji start to fuss over me.

" Are you all right ? He didn't do anything to you, right ? " he ask, starting to pat me to find some sort of injuries.

" Stop that, " I slap his hand away when he brush again my chest for the third time, " Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. "

He smile sheepishly at me but take a step back while holding up his hands.

Luffy came toward us and said, " That's nice of you to worry about me ! But I can take them out myself, no problem ! "

I smile cheekily at him, " And leave you take all the fun to yourself, I don't think so ! "

" Oh," He said in understanding.

" Well, " Usopp said nervously, also coming up, " Just for you know, I don't mind if you hog it all. I'll just enjoy the show. "

Zoro came up and roll his eyes, " I see that you're raring to go, as usual. "

As soon as he saw him, Hachi scream out in anger that Zoro tricked him before.

I raise an eyebrow at Zoro, " Tricked him ? "

" Please, I hardly said anything, " he aswer dully, " It's not my fault that guy's an idiot. "

Hachi then scream in fear when he saw that Usopp is alive and the ray FIshman, that I know now is named Kuroobi, snarl that Nami was a traitor after all.

" She's the traitor ?! " I ask, looking at him incredulously, " You betrayed her first, that's just what you get for being a coward and taking back your words ! "

" Pirates, huh ? Of course.. " Arlong say, highly amused, " This is all starting to make sense now. You've been after Nami this whole time. " He burst out laughing, louder than ever, " The girl is mine and I'm not giving her up ! "

I flinch involuntarily at those word, the cold harsh voice of my father suddenly ringing in my mind.

 _ **\- You do as I say ! It's about damn time you'd learn your place ! Now that that's good for nothing brother of yours isn't here to keep you away from me, you will understand that my words are laws ! I am your father ! You are mine, understood ?! –**_

I squeeze my fists tightly, I hate men like him, who treats people as if they're some sort of pet or something...

Just wait until Luffy gives you the beatdown of a lifetime.

Hachi also laugh as he walk up confidently, " A bunch of idiots like you aren't worth Arlong time ! " he declare, " We know how to deal with you ! " And he blew through his long mouth like trompet.

After a little time, the poor beat up sea cow appear from the waves, still sporting a giant, swollen lump on it's head.

 _I guess he's still recovering from his encounter whith us.._

Hachi greet him and he lean forwards to see what he want, but stop dead as soon as he saw Luffy and Sanji there.

" Oh, look who's back, " Luffy say, folding his arms.

" Seems he's a friend of the Fishmen. " Sanji nod in agreement.

Mohmoo was now crying as he saw them and mooing to himself.

" Well at least he seems to remember how awfuly you've treated him, " I say, glaring at them, " That poor thing is scared shitless just by the sight of you ! "

" Well good, that means he learned his lesson. " Sanji say as Mohmoo turned and was about to leave, still crying as Hachi yell after him to come back.

But he didn't stop until Arlong told him to. Just a few words from him had appenrently scared him enough to want to attack us...

Usopp came up beside me and ask quietly, " What's Luffy doing ? "

I look at him, confuse and turn toward Luffy to see him stuck his feet in the cement.

" Putting his foot down ? " I suggest while watching calmly as Luffy twist his chest around his body several times and then streched out to grab Mohmoo's horns.

As the villagers and the Fishmen freak out, Usopp grab me quickly by the arm, dragging me away, screaming at who would hear it to back out, soon followed by Sanji and Zoro as Luffy yell out, " TIME FOR SOMTHING NEW ! "

And with his great strength, he's actually able to pick up Mohmoo and spin him around.

" Oh.. " I say, suddenly understanding what that was about, " The pinwheel, of course.. "

Usopp look at me incredulously, " You knew he'll do that ?! "

I look at him sheepilishly, rubbing nervously the back of my head, " Well, he did mention a new move he was impatient to try after seeing that pinwheel on that Genzo guy cap.."

And so, he spin and spin, everything in his path, Fishmen and the bulding behind him, was either taken out or destroyed.

By the time he was finished, there was only Arlong, Hachi and two other Fishmen who were left standing while the front of Arlong Park was smash into pieces.

But Luffy focused only on Mohmoo... in the end he was finally able to throw the Sea Cow as far away as he could from us while the rest of Arlong crew lay out cold around us.

Everyone was staring at him as if he has completly lost his mind, while I come to realise something..

You would think that crewmates that once sailed with Jinbei were toughter than this, because let's face it, if they were as strong as Jinbei is, we wouldn't have stood a chance.

The thing is, Jinbei never stopped becoming stronger.. I guess that he is constantly on the move, being Warlord and all, coming back and forth between Grand Line and the New World.

And I bet that, since they came to East Blue, Arlong and his minions hasn't had to fight hard battles at all..

Tough still dangerous to normal people, he grew too cocky from being here, thinking that he was stronger than anyone else.

Well, be prepared to learn a lesson on humility, arsehole.

Once he caught his breath, Luffy yell out, " Alright, that's it, Arlong ! I'm done playing games with you ! I didn't come here to beat down all your cronies. I came here to teach you a lesson ! " he point at him in a challeging way, " So step up ! "

We turn toward Arlong. Tough he was still smiling, his eyes look angry, " Oh, I will, don't worry. Actually I was just thinking about how painfully I'll end your life. "

He said this in what sound like a purr, but we dindn't pay him any mind as we gather around Luffy.

" That was the worst plan ever ! " Sanji yell, kicking his head.

" Yeah ! Were you trying to kill us too ?! " Usopp yell in his hear.

" Oh, come on, guys ! " I say, grinning, " That's wasn't that bad, at least the villagers seams to have fun ! "

They all turn towards the gates to see the citizens amazed and cheering us on.

We even hear the doctor scream out, " I just can't believe there's a human who can throw that giant monster ! "

" What are you doing ?! " Usopp scream with bloodshot eyes as Luffy was now trying to get his feet out of the ground, " Are you ruining something else ?! "

Luffy just look down at his feet in polite confusion.

" How dare you hurts our brothers ?! " Hachi scream out, waving his six arms around crazily.

I fold my arms and raise an eyebrow at him, " Well, technically, it's your cow friend that did it. Luffy didn't lay a finger on any of them. "

" Very well, " Kuroobi say, solmenly, " It seams like we must join in on this fight. "

" Now you'll get an education on the inferiority of your species, choo, " the remaining Fishman with the long lips, guess his names is Choo then, spoke up.

" Oh, really ? " Zoro smirk, " I'd like to see that. "

Arlong chuckle to himslef as Kuroobi and Choo both declare that they'd take us out for him.

" Alright," Arlong answer agreeably, " They're all yours. "

I sigh and turn towards Luffy, looking at him sternly, hands on my hips, " And now, genius ? Did you inclued a way of getting out of the ground in that how so awsome new technic of yours ? "

He just look at me helplessly and I just can't bring myself to scold him anymore.

I just sigh and turn to Zoro and Sanji, who were looking very confidently at the Fishmen, " Guys ? We may have a little problem over here ! "

It seams like they didn't hear me, for just as Sanji mention the best way to cook an octopus, Hachi attack us with his Jet Ink, squirting black ink at us.

" Eww, that's so gross ! " I quickly move out of the way, Sanji and Zoro also dodjing it, unfortunatly leaving Luffy to be the only one douse with ink from head to toe.

Because of that, he was now blinded and Zoro yell, " Why didn't you dodge it, you rubber brain idiot ?! "

Hachi then pick up a large chunck of the bulding that Luffy had destroy when he threw Mohmoo around, and turn back to Luffy, his attention all to clear.

" Luffy, you moron ! Get the hell out of here ! " scream Usopp.

" That's what I was trying to tell you earlier ! " I say in frustration, " Can't you see ? He's stuck ! "

The boys blink dumbly at me, then at Luffy, the idiocy of the situation slowly sinking in.

" But he's the on who stuck them into the ground in the first place ! " Usopp yell in disbelief.

I shrug, " I never said that his idea was smart. "

Zoro smack hismself in the face, desesperated.

Thankfully, when Hachi throw the broken stone on top of Luffy, Sanji step in and destroy it with a single kick.

" You're such a pain.. " he hiss in annoyance as Luffy cheer him on. But then he smirk as he say, " Looks like I pick one hell of an idiot to be my captain. "

" We all did. "Zoro add in light amusement.

" Yeah.. And I wouldn't change him for anything. " I say, grining.

" An idiot he may be, " go on Sanji, " But at least he is far better than a gang who prey on a lady. "

" A lady, huh ? " Kuroobi ask skepitically, " Ha ! You rush into certain death for one lousy girl ? Why would you even bother ? You already have a pretty cute one. "

He look me up and down, sizing me up, and a shudder of disgust run down my spine.

I glare hard at him, " You'll tell me how cute you think I am after my sword's cut through your throat . "

" Well said, Riley-chan, " support Sanji, smiling softly at me before facing Kuroobi and saying in anger, " If you insult Nami one more time, I can promise you you'll go from Fishman to fish stick ! " he took out his cigarette, " Got that ? "

Kuroobi didn't look concern nor the least bit impress, " Your skill are quite impresive, " he admit after a minute, " For humans, that is. But a pirate speaking of chivalery ? seems a little out of place to me. "

True, Pirates aren't exactly know for being model citiziens. But we are not just any Pirates crew.

Sanji sneer back at him as he say smugly, " It's my greatest honor in life. " he blew some smoke and add, " I guarantee that there's nothing fake about my desire to help a beautiful lady in need. "

Sanji and Kuroobi face off as I watch Usopp trying to pull Luffy's feet out, Luffy picking his nose all the while.

Hachi pick up more stones and was determined to go after him, I start unsheating my Ninjato to intercept him, but Zoro step quickly in front of me, pointing his sword treateningly at him, taughing Hachi to come after him instead.

It work.. Furious, Hachi yell out, " You're Zoro ! I nearly forgot ! " he threw the stone at him which he dodge as he finish yelling, " You won't get away tricking me ! "

If I remember correctly, when he met Zoro, he thought he was a guest visiting Arlong..

Well, he never was the smart one.

" That stuff's old news, octopus man," Zoro say, holding up his white blade, I personally don't care what reason you have for wanting to kill me, the situation as changed. Don't you see it ? " Holding his blade and carefully unsheating it so that no one could miss the gleaming blade, " You're not the hunters anymore, understand ? Now it's you, fish freaks, who are the preys. "

" LUFFY ! " Usopp scream out and I turn to see that he had accidently let go off our captain while streatching him out as far away as possible in the hope of freeing him, ending him up in smacking right into Choo.

Now Choo had his eyes set on poor Usopp who took off runing past all the citizens so that Choo was distract for a moment.

Once Choo realize that there were all there, he was threating them to pay the concequences of their mutiny, but Usopp sent an explodind star at him from a safe distance away.

" Did you think that it would be that easy ?! " He challenge him, " It's me, your opponent ! Catch me if you can ! "

" Enough ! " Choo yell, losing his cool completly and went out charging after him, " I'm going to get rid of you right now ! "

I was thinking of going after them but decide against it.

This fight is the first real fight Usopp had since sailing as a real Pirate. This will be his first victory since joining the Straw Hats, and he need the pride of doing it alone, to proove to himslef that he is strong enough on his own.

While I watch them go running off, I hear Genzo and the doctor talking.

" Who the hell his that guy ? " Genzo ask, dumfound.

" Brave one minute and cowardly the next, " the doctor say, confused, " He's a baffling man. "

I chuckle at that, getting their attention, " I think that sums him up pretty well. "

They look at each other nervously and ask me, " Don't you think it would be best if one of you go after them ? Just to be safe ? "

I smile gently at them, shaking my head, " Nah, don't worry about him. He still have a lot to learn but trust me, DuckFace doesn't stand a chance. "

They still seems unsure but didn't say anything at that.

" I'm more worried about that moron over there. " I jerk my head toward Zoro, who wass breathing heavily and sweating.

The doctor eyes widended when he look at him, " Don't tell me .. "

I cringe a little and say guiltily, " He fighted someone this morning and end up with a pretty deep wound on his torso. I patch him up as best as I could but I'm not a doctor. "

" That's why he had that bandage ?! " ask Genzo, palling a little.

" You mean to tell me that he got his injury just this morning and he already fight again ?! " the doctor yell in incredulity, " He shouldn't even been standing ! He should be in bed, resting ! "

I sigh in exasperation, _seriously, does those boys doesn't even think about their healt ?_

Guess I'll just have to keep an eye on him.

Arlong finally get up from where he sat and walk toward them, " You morons are a pathetic sight to behold. " he growl, now sounding tick off, " I'm sick of watching this playing so not according to my expectation ! "

" But boss, " Kuroobi say quickly, " There's no need for you to go on a rampage, think of Arlong Park ! "

" Don't worry.." Arlong answer, smirking " I just thought of a fun way to play, that's all. "

When he was close enough, Luffy try to throw a punch at him, but Arlong caught his fist as it went flying past him.

Guess there no helping it..

Nojiko look at me in confusion when I hand her my Ninjato and kick off my boots, " What are you doing ? "

I strech a little, and flex my muscles, heating up before the big jump, " I hope you don't mind watching my sword for a little while, this is going to get tricky. "

She still look confused, but nod firmly, holding my sword close to her.

I look back at Arlong when he say, " Do you honesly think your sad little group can defeat us ? "

" Yeah, so what if I do, huh ? " Luffy demand, " Now let go of me ! "

" You got something to say to us, perhaps ? " Zoro add as he held out his sword, ready for a fight.

But instead of answering, Arlong dug his hand into the cement and pull Luffy up.. uprooting the portion of the concrete surronding Luffy's implented feet.

Luffy scream out as we gape.

 _Bloody hell !_

" Did you know that those with Devil Fruit powers can't swim ? " Arlong ask mockingly, " But to be fair, anybody in you situation would sink right to the bottom ! "

Nojiko's eyes winded and she look at me in understanding.

Luffy try to punch him again, but Arlong bit down on his hand.

He laugh as Luffy let out a cry of pain, " You fool, " he say, but then Luffy reach out over and bit down on Arlong arm, causing _him_ pain this time.

That's the problem with Arlong.. He's too cocky and he underestimate us.

No matter, he can stay on his pedestal all he want, his downfall will only be harder.

Arlong finally has enough, he throw Luffy high into the air and right over the sea.

" LUFFY ! " Zoro cry out.

" Damn you ! " Sanji growl.

Arlong laugh as all could still make of Luffy are the bubbles at the surface of the water.

" So ? Don't you think the game more interesting that way ? " he ask, still laughing, " Now let's see who's gonna die first, you or that stupid rubber kid ? "

I took off at high speed towards the water, not paying any attention at the Fishmen around me.

" Hey ! Where do you think you're going, girly ?! " yell Kuroobi as he step in my way.

I just go on running as Sanji step up and kick him out of my way, " Don't even think of laying a single fin on her ! "

" Riley ! " cry out Zoro.

" Don't worry, I handle it ! " I yell back.

And jump in the water.

I swim and swim, until I nearly reach the bottom and look around fo a sign of Luffy.

I spot him a little more away, eyes shut close and hand clapse tightly in front of his mouth and nose.

I swim toward him and put a hand on his shoulder, causing his eyes to shout open at the contact.

I can see the relief in his eyes when he see me and I gently take his head in my hand, letting him know to let me do what I intend to.

He nod his head and I smile gently before grabbing his head more firmly and start swimming toward the surface, streatching his neck all the way up.

I emmerge out of the water, taking a deep breath, to see Nojiko and Genzo waiting for me on the at the edge.

I pull Luffy head more firmly against my chest as he start coughing water out of his lungs and swim on my back toward them.

Nojiko take Luffy and pull him on her lap while I grab the edge of the wall, taking my breath back.

" Please, do me a favor.. Next time you think of trying a new technic, ask me if I think it's a good idea first.. " I say tiredly at Luffy.

He cough a little more and answer with a ragged breath, " It did work didn't it ? I got rid of that big cow and a good portion of Arlong men. "

" That it did.." I admit, " But still, next time, think things through, alright ? "

He look at me, frowing and then stick out his bottom lip in a pout, " Fine, I promise next time I'll ask you first. "

" Thank you. " I aswer smiling at him.

I look at Nojiko and Genzo and say seriously, " I have to go back and see what I can do about that stone. Do you mind watching over him ? "

They look at me in the eyes, looking determinated.

" You are our only hope in this battle, we never have come as far as you are right now. Leave him to us and do what you have to do. " Genzo say firmly.

" You're fighting for my sister, " add Nojiko, " The least I can do is lead you a hand. I let your sword to the doc' by the way. "

" Thank you. " I smile gratefully at them before taking a deep breath and immersed in the water.

I look carefully at the stone to see if I could find a breach or something, but it seem like it have to be destroy completely.

A little comotion catch y attention and I turn around to see Sanji and Kuroobi fighting ahead of me.

I frown at them and go back up to Luffy and the others.

" So ? " Nojiko ask when I swim back to them.

" That stone's too thick and heavy for me. I'll have to go back and ask at one of the boys to break it. " I say simply.

I turn to Luffy and say, " Hang in there okay ? I saw Sanji fighting the Ray Fishman and it he seem to struggle a little. I'm going back to see what I can do and ask him to smash that stone. He has powerful legs, he should be able to do it. "

He frown at that and nod firmly, " I'm counting on you. "

I smile brightly at that, " Don't worry, Captain. I handle it. "

I immerse again and swim back to Arlong Park, apparently, Sanji succed at getting ride of Kuroobi, he was at the bottom of the sea, eyes roll out in their socket, out cold.

I came back out of the water to see Zoro completly out of breath on the ground, Sanji looking at him sternly but with worry while Hachi and Arlong laugh at him.

I hoist myself out of the water and back to my feet, wringing my shirt to get ride of the water.

Arlong saw me and say, " Look who decide to join us.. So tell me young lady, is that straw hat boy's dead yet ? "

I completly ignor him and fix my eyes on Zoro, " What happened ? "

" That moron didn't say that his injury's worsing, that's what happened. " growl bitterly Sanji.

" Shut up, you .. " Zoro cringe in pain.

" No, you shut up, Roronoa Zoro ! " I yell at him sternly, and he look me nervously, " What were you thinking ? You could have told me you were in pain ! "

" I thought I could walk it off.. " he mumble, at least looking a little guilty.

" WALK IT OFF ?! " I repeat incredelously, " You think you can treat that like a cramp or something ?! Did you think it would heal on his own ?! Are you that uncaring about your own healt that you can't even tell when you have to stop and stay put ?! "

Sanji look all to smug to see Zoro being scold like a little kid, if that smile on his face is of any indication.

I give one last stern look at Zoro before stomping back to the villagers and towards the doctor.

The citizens moves quickly out of my way and I even hear a man say, " Damn, Nami and her have almost the same temper, I pity those Pirates.. "

The doctor hand me my sword, saying, " Don't worry, when this is over, I'm going to personally take care of him. "

I nod gratefully, straping my Ninjato back on my back and was about to go back when we hear..

" ARLONG ! "

The villagers step to the sides to let Nami pass and she walk in confidently, now wearing a bandage on her arm and Luffy's hat on her head.

" Yo, Nami.." greet Arlong, in what seems to be a friendly tone, " I was just about to kill some rather ignorant pirates, you came to see the show ? "

She raise her head high and look at him right in the eyes, " I came here to kill you. "

" Kill me ? " he laugh as if that was the best joke he heard in his life, " What a stuborn woman.. after all the time you already tried in those eight years, do you really think you can do it this time ? "

The citizens and even Zoro and Sanji were surprise at this revelation, it seems that the possibility of Nami trying to kill Arlong before even complyting the contract terms didn't even cross their mind.

My guess is that at one point or another, she must have been starting to loose hope to succed in catering the money to buy the village back or she unconcsiously had doubt about the veracity of Arlong promise.

" You should now better than anybody that for a human, it's impossible to kill me. " Arlong went on, " You could never harm me and you'll never escape me. "

Nami fist tight and her eyes narrowed in anger.

" You are my official cartographer.. You know that I'll always treat you right. " he add more viciously, " So I hope that you'll stay working for me for a long time. "

I sneer in disgust, _As if you'll ever give her a choice._

A silence then, everyone looking at him in disgust while he laugh before saying, " So here's the deal, normaly I should kill all of the citizens for thinking they could come into my home and rebelling against me.. But, if you decide quickly and come back to me, I'll just do as if nothing happened and they can all go home unharmed. "

He glance at Zoro and Sanji, " Of course those guys will be deal with as they really pissed me off, but I'm sure something can be arranged for that young woman over there... "

He look at me, smiling evily with his goddamn sharks teeth, " You're a smart girl aren't you ? I notice that you just watch and step in when you are really needed, you don't go rushing in situation that you can't handle.. I could use someone like you.. "

I sneer at him in disgust, " I was trained by the best. But I'm not some tool you can use and throw as you please, I am a StrawHat Pirate and you'll be sent in jail before the sun set. "

He raise an amused eyebrow, " Is that so ? Well, don't come begging for your life when it'll be your turn to die. "

" Wouldn't dream of it. " I answer blankly.

He chuckle and report his attention to Nami, " So, what do you decide ? Are you with me or with them ? "

I look at her and see the evident fear in her eyes.. If she give up her freedom the village will be safe but she 'll never had a chance to escape Arlong clutch. But if she choose to run away, all of the people she loves will perish.

She grab Luffy's hat tightly, her struggle now obvious.

" Nami.. " I call softly.

She snap her head up at me and our eyes locked.

" We'll never give you up, don't forget that. " I say determingly, tighting my hold on my belt.

We look at each other for a moment, before a smile small came to her lips and she turn back determingly to the villagers.

" Sorry, everyone ! " she yell out for all to hear, " Are you ready to die with me ? "

They all cheer at that, proof that they were all well prepared for what could come and that were Nami goes they're followed her.

With a evil smile on my face, I turn to Arlong, " I think we all know how far your promises goes. "

He's worse than pissed off, he's completely mad.

" Sanji, " he look at me in surprise, " Luffy's still stuck to that piece of ciment , do you think you can handle it ? "

He blink and then smile, crushing his cigarette on the ground, " No problem, Riley-chan. "

Zoro plant one of the swords he borrowed at Johnny and Yusaku on the ground and stand up with a little difficulties, " 30 seconds.. "

I frown at him, not all okay with what he has in mind.

" You said that I had to learn when my body needs to rest.. " he say, looking at me right in the eyes, " 30 seconds, that's my limite. After that I promise you to stop. "

I know that look, there no way he was going to back down.

I nod, " Fine. "

" That's enough time for me ! " Yell Sanji, running and jumping in the water.

Arlong watch him jump and walk forward.

With the speed of the lighning, I take one of my throwing knives at my belt and throw it at him, succeding at cutting him lightly on the cheek and he froze.

" There's nothing of interest for you out there. " I say darkly.

He eyes narrows in anger, " You had to be a nosy girl and ruin my fun, don't you ? "

" Fun ? " repeat Zoro walking toward him, swords at the ready, " If you want to take this as a game, it's fine by me. It's you, whose going to loose some scales in the end. "

" Didn't I already told you that you were too cocky, Roronoa Zoro ? " he ask, looking at him predatorily, " You're already half dead.."

" TAMAGO BOSHI ! "

All of sudden, something white came flying toward us with a whistling sound and Arlong raise a hand to catch it only to it exploding in his hand and splashing a little in his face.

" I have your back, guys ! "

Everyone turn around only to see Usopp's head pocking out of a hole in the wall separating Arlong Park from the village.

" Well.. Guess he won his fight against DuckFace after all.. " I say while raising an amused eyebrow at his antic.

" Yeah.. " say Zoro, not knowing if he should rather be amused as well or exasperate.

" Usopp ! " cry out Nami with a relieved smile.

" Oi Nami, " call Usopp, pointing his thumb at himslef with a proud smile, " I beat one of them ! A freacking Fishman ! All by myself, can you believe it ?! "

I smirk at that, _Guess I made the right choice to let him handle it alone_.

Arlong, however, doesn't seems to pleased to hear that. His eyes became even more dangerous as he look toward Usopp, " Choo.. You son of .."

In a brave moment, Usopp look at him right in his eyes, smirking evily, " Serves you right ! My coming back here means the end for you ! Be ready for the great finale ! "

I turn toward the water, frowning in worry, " What take him so long ? "

Usopp seem to have caught on that were trying to keep Arlong from going in the water, for he take out an rubber band yelling, " Oi, Arlong ! Look what I've got ! "

Arlong did look at him for a second..

" USOPP WAGUM ... "

And he turn back to Zoro, completly ignoring the poor Usopp, " Once again, you stood in my way. Do you really want to be the first to die, Roronoa Zoro ? "

But Usopp didn't seem to take the hint, " Don't worry, I'm here Zoro ! " and he try to send the rubber band flying only for it to failed patheticly.

" What are you trying to do, you moron ! " yell Nami at him.

I don't know them.. no, not at all..

I keep my eyes on Zoro who's breathing really seem to be more difficult that earlier before.

" I'm not going to die. " he say with a somewhat tired voice, " Allow me to cut off that nose you seem to loved so much ! "

Whith a swift gesture, he brought the sword in his right hand forward and try to slash Arlong's saw nose but to no avail.. Arlong don't even budge an inch.

" Idiot.. I love it 'cause it's indestructible. " Arlong say mockingly. " If you waren't that seriously hurt, you maybe might had been able scratch it a bit. "

He push his head forward, chuckling as Zoro struggle to keep his ground under the pressure of this nose.

I bit my lips in worry for him but somthing else caught my attention..

I look at my left to see Hachi, eyes screw tightly shut and all six hands raise to his face protectively.

I raise an eyebrow and blink, _what in the hell he's he doing ?_

He peek one eye open, " Huh ? " both of his eyes were now openned wide and he waved his six arms franticaly around, " I tought for sure that this rubber band would hit me ! "

" WHAAAT ?! " yell the villagers completly dumbfound.

" WHAT ?! " yell Usopp as well in disbelief before he laugh and pointing a finger at Hachi, " That's right, it's for him I was aiming ! "

" Didn't you said " Arlong " though ? " ask Nami.

" Roronoa Zoro, " Hachi turn toward him, " You won't get away with what you've done ! Look how I'll destroyed your little friends in the water ! "

He start running toward the water and I unsheat my Ninjato and step in, pointing the tip right at him, " How about you sit there and wait for the big show ? "

I don't really want to hurt Hachi, knowing what will happen after the fall of Arlong Park.

I don't even understand why he's with that asshole in the first place !

He's friend with Rayleigh since he was a kid, and, as far as I know, he doesn't believed in those superior species crap.

I want to see the nice and friendly as well as maybe a little clumsy Hachi.

So I'm quite happy to see the uneasiness in his eyes, " Get out of the way, Miss, you don't have to be hurt. "

I smile gently at that, " I could say the same to you. You seem pretty beat up, don't make me had to knock you out. "

He sigh and grab my arm, " You really have to move out of the way, Miss. "

I glance at his hand on my arm, then at him and shrug, " Very well. "

I take hold of his arm and swing my leg up until I wrap it around his neck and pull with all the strench I could.

Cying out in surprised, Hachi tumble and smash his head to the ground, taking a well deserved nap.

I huff and roll my shoulder to get rid of the stiffness and look back to Arlong and Zoro.

 _Oh my god !_ " Zoro ! " Arlong was holding him up by the throat, laughing while Zoro seems to have lost all of his strenche to even lift one finger.

" Over already ? " ask Arlong boringly, " Your little girl friend have been right after all.. Let's see how bad is that wound of yours. "

He extend a hand towards Zoro's bandage..

SHLING

My throwing knife lodge itself right in the back of his hand.

" Ngh.. " Arlong cringe in pain and look at his hand, then glare at me, growling " And what do you think your doing ? "

I grab another knife, twirling it around in my hand, saying furiously, " You're not worthy of seeing the wound caused from a man who's a million time better than you ! "

He raise a curious eyebrow, " A wound is a wound.. A sign of weakness, a shame.. "

Zoro chuckle weakly and smirk deviously at him, " When this wound'll scar, I'll show it off with the greatest pride ! Someone like you could never understand what it means to me ! "

Arlong eyes narrows in confusion and was about to try and take off the bandage again when...

" ZOOROOOO ! "

Hands, coming from nowhere, grab Zoro's shirt and pull at it.

Zoro bacame even more white than a ghost, " Oh no... don't tell me.. "

" SWITCH ! "

" YAAAAAAAOOOO ! "

And Zoro was sent flying in the air only to be replace by a gooffy smiling Luffy while we all look at him incapable of comprehend what just happended.

Luffy him didn't waste any time and start to fight Arlong.

I sigh and walk calmly towards Nami and Usopp, Sanji coming after some time, followed by Genzo and Nojiko.

" Was that Zoro I heard screaming ? " ask Sanji, pulling out a cigaret.

" Yeah .. " I answer worriedly," I just hope he land in the water .. "

" What a bunch of fools, " hiss Arlong menacinly as he pull himself out from the side of the building that Luffy knocked him throught. " You think you can actually beat me ?! You were better off drowing in the ocean floor. "

" No thank you, " aswer Luffy while stretching, " I like it more up there. "

Arlong glare up at him before he snarl, " Do you not understand my anger ?! " he then got up on his feet, " I saw my brothers being crushed like worms ! You'll realize soon enough the consequences of your actions.. You should've quit fighting long ago ! "

" Maybe now he'll see how it feel to see someone you care about been treated like dirt. " I say, eyes narrows in dislike.

" If he loses, " Sanji say, trying to lit a wet match to lit his cigarette before he just give up, " Then we all.. " he flick the match away, " die.. "

" Yeah, " Genzo agree softly as I watch the match flying as if in slow motion, " we will.."

" If that happens" add Nojiko, " Then it's the end of the East Blue too. "

" So no pressure or anything. " I say sarcasticly as I was now watching the stand off with Luffy and Arlong.

" Do you even know what the biggest difference between you and me is ?! " ask Arlong conceitedly.

" The nose ? " guess Luffy as he crack his knuckles.

...

" The jaw ? "

... my shoulder start to shake and my cheeks cramps.

Luffy held up his hand, fingers spreads, " Webbing ! "

" BWAHAH HAH AHA ! "

Everyone look at me, horrified as Usopp has to support me to stop me from falling over in laugher, " What's got into you ?! "

Arlong should have seen it coming ! Of course Luffy would've settle for the physical apparence.

That so priceless !

Arlong eyes turns white in rage, " SPECIES ! " he scream as he lunge forward to try and bite Luffy, but Luffy dodge it again.

Again and again, Arlong try to bite, like a wild animal, it was almost funny to see, but Luffy move back, they went at it until Arlong finally grab Luffy's head and slam it against a pillar.

He would have bitten him here, but Luffy grab hold of his own hair and streach his head out of the way so that Arlong bit the pillar.

.. And shatter it to pieces.

" He bite through the stone pillar ! " Usopp cry out in amazement.

I whistle, actually impressed, " Wow..If he bites you, he won't just leave a mark.. He'll bite right through your bones. "

" Why do you have to be so morbid ? " grumble Usopp.

I blink inoncently at him, "I'm not morbid.. I'm realist. That's a big difference. "

As Luffy snuck away from the falling buildind, Arlong turn back to sneer at him as if he just proved a valid point.

" You see ? " he ask mockingly, " This is the inherit power of Fishmen. I almost feel sorry for you, humans, for having been created with such limited powers. "

He slowly walk toward him still taunting him the whole time, " We've been on a different level since the beginning of time. You're inferior.. it only makes sense for you to bow befor us. " He stop and stand before him as he proclaim, " You're so weak ! Your presence on this planet is deplorable ! "

 _Bla, bla, bla... The guy bites through a rock and suddenly he think he can preach to the world ?_

" Don't you think your time as come to an end ?! " Arlong demand again and chuckle as if he told a funny joke, " I'll show you the real difference between you and me ! "

Luffy just smile and stood up, " Sure, " he tell him pleasantly, " Go ahead. There's no way I'm losing to a big fish ! Because... I'm gonna be King of the Pirates ! "

Arlong pick up a piece of the stone pillar and tosse it up and down like a ball in his hand, " King of the Pirates.. ? Don't be foolish. A puny human like you couldn't possibly conquer the Grand Line. You can't even crash a pillar with your jaw. " And he crush the rock with little effort.

I raise an eyebrow, _Because being able to destroy rocks with its teeth is a recruitment criteria to become Pirate King ? Well, you can learn things everyday.._

" Yeah, so what ? " demand Luffy, he then went and broke through the stone with his fist, " Stop your bragging ! You aren't that awesome ! "

" Well said ! " cheer Usopp as Arlong look surprise at Luffy words.

" Besides, smashing stone with your teeth isn't that smart. " Luffy add, holding up his feet.

" That's right, " Yell Yusaku behind us, " You're the best Big Bro ! "

" Yeah, " cry out Johnny, also agreeing, " What idiot bites through rocks anyway ?! "

Veins stood out on Arlong's neck, " Fools ! " he yell out furiously knowing he was being mocked, " That's not the point ! Every members of the human race are ignorant and weak ! "

" What does that make him, I wonder ? " Sanji ask boredly.

Arlong point at Luffy and demand, " What good are you if you can't even pull yourself out of the water ?! " He then flew at him for anther bite as Luffy dodge it and stretch his arms out to grab hold of two discards swords.

" As a matter of fact, " he say, pulling the swords back and then getting right into Arlong's face, " I'm worthless without my friend to help me out ! "

" I think you can learn a lesson about humility there, Usopp. " I state casually while Usopp look at me in confusion.

Luffy chuckle as he held out the swords and took everyone by surprise, thinking he knew how to use them as he swung and attack.

But he wasn't really using them, just swinging them around much like Zoro did when completly losing it against Mihawk.

But Arlong effortlessly broke the swords, but it turn out to be a ruse... with Arlong over confidence over destroying the swords, Luffy deliver a powerful blow, shattering Arlong teeth..

" Yeah ! " Usopp yell joyfully and everyone cheer in astonishment.

Luffy stood up and thought it all over for a moment.

" You're right ! I don't know how to use a sword like Zoro, you bastard ! " he yell after a brief pause, " I'm a terrible sailor, since I can't read a map like Nami ! I definitely can't cook like Sanji and I'm not as smart and gentle as Riley ! Hell I can't even lie to safe my life like Usopp.. So yeah, without them to help me I would've been dead long time ago ! "

I smile softly at that.. I'm sure they don't even know how incredible they would become in the future.

Despite having a small number of member, compared to other pirates, They became a very powerful crew. All of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually incomparable at and each member is a formidable fighter in their own right.

When one of them is incapable of doing something, they help each other without question ask.

And now I'm one of them...

Maybe I finaly found where I really belong..

Arlong chuckle from where he lay, his hand over the place where Luffy has struck, " So you fully admit how pathetic you are.. You may be a fool, " he say as he sat up, " but you're certainly honest. How much your crew have to suffer ? Tolerating this idiocy day in and day out ? I bet they're sick of it. "

" That's not true you stupid fish ! " Usopp yell out, and I pat him suportively on his head.

" But that makes me wonder.. Why do they tried so hard to save their half-wit leader. " Arlong finish.

Luffy glare at him as Arlong held his hand to his mouth, " Someone like you doesn't deserve a ship or a crew. "

" You got that backwards, you jerk.." I mumble darkly and Sanji, Nami and Usopp nods firmly at that.

" Though he is a pain in the arse sometimes, it's hard not to like the rubber idiot, " Sanji agree unworriedly, " I rather be on his ship than with a bastard like Arlong any day. "

" What good is a helpless rubber-brain captain to them ? " ask Arlong, " What can you possibly do ? "

" I can kick your arse. " Luffy respond confidently.

The villagers and Usopp cheer him on as Nami smile, though Sanji only say irritably, " Well, get to it, you numbskull. "

" Cheer all you want ! It won't change a thing ! " Arlong shout out and whithin seconds, he regrew his teeth.

" Oh.. " say Sanji and blink in surprise, " Didn't see that one coming. "

I wrinckle my nose in disgust, " Damn, that's really disturbing. "

Luffy gasp out as well, " He's got new teeth ?! " he say in shock.

" I'm a shark, " Arlong remind him, " New teeth will grow one after the other. And with each set, they'll become stronger and stronger. " He then he pull his teeth out, two time, to creat hand-held castanet weapons for each hand.

When he attack, he laugh hysterically and he took him some time to realize that Luffy was using one of his crew mate as a human shield the whole time.

Enraged, Arlong hollered at such dirty tactic and scream about how he dare to hurt one of his own.

" Well, technically, it wasn't Luffy that was hurting him.. " I say pensively.

" You'd think he'd notice after all those attacks. " Sanji say with a nod. " I suppose that Arlong was so trigger happy about the thought of hurting Luffy that he just didn't notice what was in front of him. "

" What are you talking about ? " Luffy ask, as if he was being scold by his parent for something someone else did, " You're the one who attacked me, don't you remember ? "

" Don't move a muscle, rubber boy. " Arlong warn, clicking his teeth together.

Luffy thought it over before he say, " Now, that's an idea .. "

Again, he was force to dodge as Arlong charge once more. In the end, Luffy was able to knock out Arlong's teeth once again and steel it for him to use.

" Really ? " ask Genzo, incredulously, " Is he even taking this seriously ? "

" With him, you can never be sure. " I smirk in amusement.

After several more attacks, Arlong finally bites Luffy hard in the side, but this time, Luffy was able to use the teeth he stole to bite him back in the neck, causing Arlong terrible pain and let him go.

" So you used my teeth. " Arlong say as he wrench them off his shoulder, " But your puny jaw aren't strong enough. " He then smile, " Now listen, sharp as my teeth are, they're only useful when they come with powerful jaw like mine ! THEY'RE DEADLY ! " and with that, he bit down on Luffy's arm.

Many scream in terror as Luffy yell in pain.

" BIG BRO'S GONNA GET HIS ARM BITTEN OFF ! " Yosaku scream and Nami look horrified.

" He has to be really careful here, " I say, a drop of sweat sliding along my forehead in worry, " With this angle, one wrong step and his arm could be ripped off. "

But then, to everyone surprise, Luffy reach up and grab Arlong hair, he then is able to pull Arlong down so that he could slam his foot into his head to get him to let go.

They both fell to the ground exhausted, lying on their back, both now injured.

" That's was fast thinking, " say Sanji in relief, " It really could've end bad. "

" I noticed that, sometimes.. " I say fondly, " He just goes by instinct, almost like a wild animal. "

Arlong had gotten up, and quick as a flash, he jumped for the sea.

" Do you think he's fleeing ? " ask Usopp, sounding hopeful.

" Somehow, I doubt it.. " answer Sanji, frowning.

" Don't be naive, " I say seriously, eyes fixed on the water, " Arlong just tilt the odds in his favor by doing that. Fishmen become much stronger in the water. "

Luffy got up and pull the teeth out of his side, he look around just as a dark fin appear above the water.

" Luffy ! He's in the water ! " I yell in warning.

He looks towards the pond and his eyes widen " Wow ! A shark ! " he say eagerly.

Usopp almost fell over and yell, " NO, YOU IDIOT ! THAT'S ARLONG ! "

The fin suddenly diseppear and we wait for him to come out anxiously.

With the avdvantage of speed, Arlong lauch hismelf like a swordfish and his use his attack, Shark Darts, that was able to break through all solid objects.

Luffy is sent flying and crash painfully on the ground as Arlong went smashing through an upper floor of the building.

Through the hole of the building, he stood there, still cocky. " Well, I'm certainly impressed you could dodge that ! " he exclame as Luffy look up, " Good job, but the longer you evade death, the more painful it will be ! "

He dash down with another attack and landed like an arrow with his nose embedded in the concrete, pose there perfectly straight on his nose.

Thankfully, Luffy had been able to dodge it in time and Arlong's nose eventually broke through the solid stone.

Pulling out to face Luffy, he went flying toward him again who narrowly missed a death shot, but there was still blood splatter. After a third failed attack though, Luffy was sent flying, and Arlong dove back in the water.

The other were all screaming for him to hide before Arlong came back out as Luffy regain his footing, but he was shaking in anger as he declare that he wasn't going to hide this time.

" Stop being so stupid ! " Sanji yell at him angrily, " Go run for cover before you become a target ! "

" NO WAY ! " Luffy yell back stubbornly, " I'm not running anywhere ! I'm gonna catch him and break his nose ! " he turn to water and yell, " COME ON ! YOU FREAKING SHARK ! "

" He really needs some lessons in name-calling. " I whisper to myself with an amused smirk.

" Didn't you hear from us to go somwhere and hide ?! " Usopp yell at him in frustration, " You barely escaped his last attacks ! One direct hit will kill you ! Luffy, listen and hide ! "

Ignoring him, Luffy took hold of his fingers and stretch them out like a net, screaming out dramatically, " Gum Gum... SHIIIIEEELLD ! "

This time, when Arlong came back flying out of the ocean, Luffy stop him in his tracks, his fingers stretching across his face, the saw-like nose only inches from his chest.

Laughing as he avoid the attack, Luffy was now hanging onto the side of the building as Arlong came flying up at him, which allow him to catch Arlong in his fingers-net as if he was fishing it up and finishing it with a Gum Gum Spear.

Here, it was the last straw..

Arlong snap, and his eyes change to a wild, insane look... One that sent chill up my spine.

" Oh no.. " Sanji say uneasily, " It's the same expression that Sea Kings makes just before they snap ! "

" His eyes.. " Nami whisper, her hands to her face, " I've never seen him like that.."

" I guess he finally went over the edge. " I say, as uneasy as him as the red veins were standing out in those cold eyes, his head swirling around wildly, trying to find his prey.

This is it. Arlong was no longer playing around, he was now out for blood, dead set on killing Luffy even if he had to destroy everything else on this island to do that.

" YOU WRETCHED HUMAN ! " scream Arlong as he grab hold of Luffy by the head and swung him around like a lasso before slamming him into the building.

Arlong jump toward him and then punch through the wall when Luffy stretch out to safety.

Arm still in the wall, Arlong fumble his hand around for a moment inside.

When he pull his hand out, he's holding a giant black pole with six saw-toothed patterned black blades, ressembling a saw-shark like teeth with a katana's handle.

" THE SAW BLADE " scream Nami in horror.

" THAT THING'S GIGANTIC ! " yell out Johnny and Yosaku, holding each other.

With a battle cry, Arlong, now determined to end it all, jump to the first roof with Luffy having to jump higher and higher to avoid it all.

Up and up, they climb, with Arlong destroying everything in his way.

On the top floor, Luffy couldn't jump anywhere so he went diving into the window next to him, smashing it to pieces, Arlong hot on his tail.

The silence who follow was heavy and unsustainable.

We wait but still nothing, but I know what's going on in here.

I sigh and reajust my Ninjato on my back, turning around, ready to walk away.

Sanji look at me, confused, " Riley-chan ? Where are you going ? "

Everyone look at me then, and I say with a grim air, " There nothing we can do but wait now.. And I'm absolutly sure that Luffy will won this fight, but there is something we forget.. "

They wait anxiously for me to finish what I was about to say, surely thinking that this was a serious matter.

I smile brightly and say, " Zoro was sent flying earlier, and I'm sure he's not really happy about it so I'm going to find him and bring him back here ! Aren't I nice ? "

They all look at me dumbly before saying pissed off, " WE THOUGHT IT WAS A BAD NEWS ! "

Sanji, him, as heart in his eyes, " So nice of you to go out of your way to help that stupid Marimo, Riley- chan ! "

Still smiling and incredibly proud of me, I walk away toward the other side of Arlong park, where Luffy was stucked earlier.

I look around, and call out, " Zoro ! "

" Over here ! "

Looking to the right, I caught sight of his green hair and walk toward him.

I stop just in front of him and look down at him as he was spread on his back on the ground, looking up at me with his still sleepy eyes, " Don't tell me you were asleep ? "

He raise an eyebrow, " Wasn't it you who told me that I have to rest ? "

I scowl at him, " Don't be a smartass with me. I was refering to a bed and a good meal, not sleeping on the ground with blood all over you. "

He just shrug, " That's not so bad. "

I grunt septically and crouch down to move his shirt a little and take a look at his wound.

I gently pass my hand over it, " Do you feel any pain ? "

He frown and thought it over, " Nah, just like something pinched me but that's all. "

" Hm " I say, still examining his wound. " The village's doctor said he would take care of you, I hope you'll be a good boy and let him do his job without complaining. "

He chuckle lightly at that, " What, is that some sort of little sister duty ? To always nag a big brother for every little thing ? "

I stop my examination and sat up, smiling at him, " You knew I was listenning that day, didn't you ? "

He snort, " You should know that nothing escape me, it was a part of my training to become swordsman. Though I have to admit you're awfully good at hidding things. "

" More like some kind of animalistic instinct. " I mumble before smirking, " But I had some rather intensed training too, so that's make two of us. "

We were silent for a moment, looking out the sea, before he say seriously," I meant it you know. "

I look down at him, encouraging him to continued.

He sat up and turn to fully face me, looking at me in the eyes, " I understand that I could never replace your brother, and it's not my intention to.. But, the way we talked when I was tied up to that post and the way you took care of me then.. I feel like, I don't know.. " He rub nervously the back of neck, " Like it's my duty to take care of you now... "

I look at him without saying anything, feeling tears starting to well up my eyes.

" It's just that, when you spoked about Aiden that day, you seemed so sad and lost, and I know how it feel to lose someone, and... " he sigh and pass a hand over his face and ruffle his hair, " Sorry, I'm not very good at those sort of things. What I'm trying to say is, if you want to, I would like to be a brother for you. "

He look up at me and his eyes widen seeing the tears in mine, he start to panic and try to console me but I just throw myself in his arm and hug him tightly.

" Thank you. " I whisper in his ear.

He sigh in relief and return the hug, " It's me who should thank you. "

We embrace each other for some time before I pull away and smile cockily at him, " Does that mean I am Roronoa Riley, now ? "

He laugh genuidly and say while standing up and pulling me up with him, " If you want to, I don't mind. People won't have hard time believing were really relate since we both are pretty damn good swordsmen. "

" Maybe I should dye my hair green, then. " I say with a completely straight face.

He folds his arms and stares at my hair thoughtfully, " Nah, you have natural violet hair, that's a rather odd color too that we don't see often, that should do it. "

I smirk and arch an eyebrow, " So what ? We comes from a family with really weird hair colors ? Yeah, people should buy it easily enough. "

We laugh and start to walk back to Arlong Park when suddenly, the building fell like a castle of card.

Zoro take my hand and start running, " Let's hurry up and see what's going on. "

When we made it to Arlong Park, there was only rumbles everywhere, and everybody were staring with a distraught expressions on their faces.

But suddenly the top of the rubbles moves and Luffy burst through so that he was standing on the top of the remains and everyone stares at him in a religious silence.

Luffy then take a deep breath and yell out, " NAMIII ! "

I hear Nami suck on a breath as she stare at him with big eyes.

" NAMI, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE OUR FRIEND ! "

His declaration echoes up and through the sky and Nami cry without any shame, " Yeah.. " was all she could say and what else was it to say appart that ?

It slowly dawned on everyone what just happened and they all scream in joy. All of them cheering and crying as well... finally, their nightmare is over.

* * *

" AAUW ! "

" You dumbass ! " the doctor snap at Zoro while stitching him up. " Did you think it would heal on its own ?! Seriously, pirates this days.. I thought they were suppose to be smarter than that ! "

" That's what I'm trying to make them understand, but I'm starting to think that those boys are lost causes. " I say from my chair beside Zoro's bed, reading one of the doc's book, " Sorry Zoro, you'll just have to grit your teeth and wait 'till its over. "

After the battle, the villagers were all so full of joy than some of them runed around the village, yelling out to everyone to here that Arlong Park had fallen.

The Marines who came to take Nami's money away showed up, of course, to take the credit of the take down of Arlong, only to be chassed away by Nami and treating Luffy.

 _That's mean he'll have his first bounty soon enough._

" Don't you have a doctor on your ship ? " ask the doc' without looking up from his work.

I flip a page and answer, " We aren't on the sea from that long. I'm the one who patch them up usualy, but like I said before, there only so much I can do."

Just then, Luffy appear in the window just above Zoro's head, with a leg of meat in his hand. " A doctor ? Never thought of that. Good idea though."

" Luffy ? " Zoro look up in surprise.

" Of course you would never thought of that. " I mumble to myself whithout looking up from my book.

" But we need to get a musician first though, right ? " Luffy ask, as if making sure he get it.

I close the book and stood up, streaching, " I think a doctor is more urgent that a musician Luffy, exept if I'm not enough for you ? " I ask pleasently.

He look at me in alarm and shake his head franticaly, " No ! That's not what I mean at all ! "

I laugh and smile at him soflty, " I know, Luffy, I just like messing with you. "

He grin at me before asking the doc' if he know where Nami was, claiming that she isn't in the village

The doc' told him that if she isn't in the village, he should look at the West cliff of the Island.

" There, " say the doc' tapping Zoro on the chest, " As good as new, but don't lift anything heavy for at least two day. I trust that girl to know when to take off the stitchs. "

Zoro sat up and glare at the doctor back while putting on his shirt.

" Say doc' " I say walking up to him, " You changed Nami's tatoo ealier, right ? "

He raise an eyebrow at me and even Zoro look at me curiously, " Yeah, why ? You want one ? "

I nod and smile, " If that's not to much trouble. "

He smile at me and turn to a drawer and pull out a tatoo kit, " You saved us all, if I can repay you with a tattoo, then I'll do it with pleasure. " I smile and wave a hand to Zoro so I can take his place on the bed while he sat on the chair.

" A tatoo, huh, " he ask.

" Yeah, " I say, making myself confortable, " I need someone who doesn't risk to call out the Marines when he realize I'm a pirate. "

" You want the Jolly Roger of your captain, then ? " ask the doc as he sat in front of me, rolling his selves and gettting ready to work.

" Yep, " I smile brightly, " I want the Jolly Roger of the Straw Hat Pirates on my wrist, the left one since the N of AIDEN is near the right one. "

" Huh-huh, let's start then, " say the doc while putting on his machine as I put my right wrist on the little table in front of us, " Does that have some special meaning to you ? "

I look at the needle marking my skin for life and smile, " I found a familly with the StrawHats Pirates, adding it with Aiden name, it mean that in a way, he'll be with me when I'll realize our dream. "

" I'm sure that Luffy would have taken him into the crew if he was still here.. " Zoro add after some silence.

" Oh, but he is still here, " I say, smiling at him, " As long as I remember him, he'll never truly die. I still talk to him from time to time and he always have a place in my heart. "

He smile at me, " That's the spirit. "

30 minutes later, my wrist arbored a beautiful smiling skull with a yellow straw hat and a red ribbon.

I look lovingly at my wrist and jump to hug tightly the doc' even giving him a peck on the cheek in thanks.

I take Zoro by the hand and drag him out of the house towards the place where the Party take place.

The other were all here too, dancing and laughing, or for Luffy eating.

Usopp was singing on some piled table and after giving one last hug at Zoro, I run to him.

Usopp saw me and help me climb up the tables while gatering some attention.

" Ladies and Gentlemen ! We have with us tonight, this young woman here, whose voice egal those of angels ! Please everyone, a standing ovation to - "

I cut him there and exclame, " Roronoa Riley ! "

From his place below us, Zoro grin up at me and give me thumbs up and I could even spot Nami and Luffy smiling in understanding at what it means while Sanji didn't look very pleased at the idea, if the glare he was giving at Zoro was any indication.

I wave hapilly down at him and take a deep breath before singing.

 _[ You've got time – Regina Spektor ]_

 _The animals, the animals_

 _Trapped, trapped, trapped 'till the cage is full_

 _The cage is full_

 _Stay awake_

 _In the dark, count mistakes_

 _The light was off but now it's on_

 _Searching the ground for a bitter song_

 _The sun is out, the day is new_

 _And everyone is waiting, waiting on you_

 _And you've got time_

 _And you've got time_

 _Think of all the roads.._

 _Think of all their crossings.._

 _Taking steps is easy.._

 _Standing still is hard_

 _Remember all their faces_

 _Remember all their voices_

 _Everything is different…_

 _The second time around.._

 _Animals, the animals_

 _Trapped, trapped, trapped 'till the cage is full_

 _The cage is full_

 _Stay awake_

 _In the dark, count mistakes_

 _The light was off but now it's on_

 _Searching the ground for a bitter song_

 _The sun is out, the day is new_

 _And everyone is waiting, waiting on you_

 _And you've got time_

 _And you've got time_

 _And you've got time_

As the villagers were doing their standing ovation, I thank Usopp and let him go on on his show and climb down the table.

I walk towards Nami who was sitting and enjoying a beer and sit down next to her.

" That was some good show. " she say, gulping a sip of beer.

I sigh and look at the night sky, " It's a good feeling, singing at full voice without a care in the world, like pouring my soul out to everyone to hear.. Sharing a bit of myself.. It's a feeling of absolute freedom. "

She smile soflty at that, " I see.. Well I hope you'll sing as often as possible on the sea, that's always a pleasure to hear you. "

I grin brightly at her, " Thanks, that's mean a lot. "

Luffy came running toward us with a goffy smile, looking like he had the time of his life, " That was great as always, Riley ! So do we have to call you Roronoa now ? "

Nami perk up at that, " Yeah, that's right ! That's what you said before singing, what did you mean by that ? "

I rest my cheek on my left hand and smile, " Let's just say that's Zoro and I came to an understanding of what we really want, he'll never take the place of Aiden of course, but... We found each other I suppose. "

Luffy smile gently and nod in understanding, " I'm happy for you two, that's great to have a brother and - "

He cut himself off when he caught sight of my wrist and his eyes widen in surprise.

Nami frown at him, " What is it ? "

He take my wrist and look intently at it, tracing a finger gently over the tatoo on it.

I blush a little et rub my neck nervously, " I hope you don't mind ? I just... I just wanted to have a reminder of the start of my new life. "

For some time, he didn't say anything, just staring at the tatoo with a blank face and I didn't even notice Nami leave and take Sanji away when he came looking for me.

Finally, without letting go of my wrist, he look up at me with an intense gaze that let me momentarily breathless. I take a deep breath and ask cautiously, " Do you like it ? "

Slowly, a gentle smile came to his lips and he pull on my arm to make me stand up and take me in his arms.

I tense for a second before wrapping my arms around him and exaling in relief.

" I love it. " he say, stepping back with the same soft smile, " It suit you. "

I smile at him in thanks and we look at each other in the eyes in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, his smile widen to his usual silly one, " You know that a tatoo is for life, right ? You can't run away now. "

I laugh loudly at that, " I'm not going anywhere, you stuck with me for life, Captain ! "

We laugh together and go back to party all night long.

* * *

" Roronoa Zoro ! Put that down immediately ! "

Zoro look at me with an annoyed face but put the crate down, " What is it now ? "

I walk toward him and smack him behind the head, " The doc' said that you can't lift anything heavy for now ! I leave you alone for 2 seconds and you already desobey him ?! "

He groan and scratch his head sheepishly, " It's just a box of food, I can do it. "

I humph at him and take the box myself, climbing in the boat with it, " I don't care what you think you can do or not, the doctor said to stay put so you better be a good boy and do it before I tied you up to the mast for the next two days. Now get on the ship and sit down before I make you. "

He do as I say, mumbling thing under his breath, but I don't listen to it and carry the box in the kitchen.

" All right, Sanji. That was the last box. " I say as I put it down beside the fridge where Sanji was storing the food .

He look up and smile at me, " Thank you, Riley-chan ! " he frown then, " Did you carry it alone ? "

I nod, a hand on my hip, " Yeah, I'm stronger than I look, it wheight nothing. "

He hum and go back to the storing, mumbling under his breath, " Stupid idiots.. Letting a Lady to carrying heavy box all by herself.. no desert for them, that'll teach them some manners.. "

I shake my head fondly and go back to the deck, where the other were waiting for Nami.

The villagers were also here to say goodbye, as well as Johnny and Yosaku whom said they'll stay for a little while, until everything settle correctly and then, returned to pirates hunting.

Sanji join us just as Usopp say, " Where's Nami ? She's comming isn't she ? "

" Don't worry, " I say with a amused smirk, " She'll come. She probably just wants to make a grand exit. "

" I hope so. She's half the reason I'm here. " Sanji stated with a straight face, " The other half would be you Riley-chan ! "

I smile at him and Luffy turn to him with a pout, " Hey Sanji ! I didn't found that ham-melon, do you have the recipe ? "

He nod, pulling out a cigaret, " Yeah, I have it. I'll prepared it for you if you want. "

Nojiko was arguing with the villagers over Nami's decision to leave the 93 million Berry's with them when we heard a voice shout in the distance, " SET SAIL ! "

Nami came running toward the ship, weaving through the villagers as they try to stop her.

" I don't get it. " Usopp say, frowning in confusion, " Why is she running ? "

" She said set sail. " Luffy remmind him and walk toward the sail to do just that.

" She just want to leave on her own way. " I say, laughing a little.

As the ship start to pull away from the coast, Nami wave throught the last villager, which were all screaming for her to stop.

She jump from the coast high into the air, grab on the railing of the Going Merry, and land like a cat on the deck. She look back at the villagers and smirk before pulling the bottom of her shirt up. Dozens of wallet fell onto the deck and the villlagers suddenly brought their hands to their pockets with horrified expressions.

" YOU ROTTEN THIEF ! " they all shout.

Nami simply smile and wave before holding up a belt in her right hand. Genzo's eyes suddenly widen and he look down in horror before his pants fell to the ground around his ankles.

" Nami ! "

" Get back here you thieving cat ! "

" Relinquish my belt at once ! "

" Give us back our wallet ! "

" Thank you for everything ! "

" Stay safe ! "

" Come back anytime ! " the shouts grow distant as the ship drew further down from the coast.

" Great. She didn't change a bit.. " Mumble Usopp.

" I'd watch my back if I were you, " whispers Zoro at him.

" Good job, Nami. A fitting way to leave for a pirate. " I say, giving her a high five.

She then turn to the rest of the crew and say, still smiling, " Now that that's over with, I say it's about time we head off to Grand Line !"

Everyone cheer at that and Nami laugh sincerely since a long time.

That's the beggining of a new life for her too.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys !**_

 _ **It's my birstday today ! 20 years old !**_

 _ **Which means that I'll soon mention Riley 20th birstday too !**_

 _ **But for now, here's chapter 6 !**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews, it's mean a lot.**_

 ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

 ** _" So, that's where you've been hiding. "_**

 ** _She was sitting on the roof of the highest building of the city, staring at the night sky who was particularly beautiful tonight._**

 ** _She usualy come here when she wants some time alone to think or just for some quiet time._**

 ** _It took only two weeks for her brother to find where she was disepearing to, late at night._**

 ** _So he walk towards her and sit beside her, looking up at the stars too._**

 ** _He was a sixteen years old teenager, tall and lean with bright green eyes and raven hair, always a gentle smile on his lips when his baby sister was with him and he always look at her with so much love and admiration._**

 ** _" It's beautiful, isn't it ? " he ask as he stare at the bright shining stars._**

 ** _" It is.. And it's not fair.. " she answer quietly._**

 ** _He look at her with a worried and confused expression._**

 ** _When she didn't say anything else, just looking at those bright shining stars, so he raise up a knee to rest his cheek on it and ask gently, " What's going on in that's pretty head of yours ? "_**

 ** _The eleven years old girl with pale green eyes and violet hair blink and turn her head slowly toward him, " I used to love stars, remember ? They reminded me that's they were so much beauty out there, which we almost never saw.. "_**

 ** _He nodd calmly but frown when he spot the stup bellow his sister lower lip going all the way above her jaw-line, " Yeah, I remember.. So what changed ? "_**

 ** _She smile bitterly at him, an expression so out of place on her usually angelic face and look back to the sky, " I learned that the stars we were seeing, are already been dead from millions of years.. They're all just... lies "_**

 ** _He look at her sadly and they stayed silent for a moment, just gazing at the stars._**

 ** _Finally, he sigh and rub a hand over his face, " I sometimes forget how much you've grown up, " he say almost to himself before looking at her with malancoly, " You're almost twelve, not a little girl anymore. "_**

 ** _She laugh bitterly at that, soon turning into a chocked tears. She raise up her knees and hide her head between them, grabbing my hair harshly, " I can't take it anymore, Aiden.. "_**

 ** _Seeing the state she was in, he quickly turn serious, standing up and forcing her head up, holding it between his hand to make sure she couldn't look away, " What happened ? Is that were you injury on your face came from ? Tell me. "_**

 ** _She start crying then, " I didn't wanted to, I swear ! It was an accident, please don't hate me ! "_**

 ** _He hug her and start rocking her back and forth, " Shush, calm down, I'll never hate you.. Just tell me what happened. "_**

 ** _She take several deep breathing before being able to choke out, " I killed someone.. I'm a monster. "_**

 ** _" Shit.. " he say, holding her tighter, " So that's why Father and Uncle were so smug when I came back. "_**

 ** _He knew something like this was going to happened.. But he never expected his father to sent his little sister on her first mission alone and when he wasn't there to help her._**

 ** _He lean back and look at her in the eyes, " Tell me exactly how it happened. "_**

 ** _She sweep some of her tears away and answer shakingly, " Father sent me to deal with some guy named Leon.. Find him, take the money he own me and make him understand to never call on me again, that's was his orders. Finding him was easy but when I inquired about the money he tried to run away.. I chased him and was able to caught him in the dead end of an alley. I tired to talk the thing off but.. I don't know, he just start acting completly insane and he had a knife ! He pushed me against the wall and cut me and I was so scared that I pull out my gun and just.. shot. "_**

 ** _He pull out and handkerchief and start to dry her tears, " You must tell me, Riley. Did Father suspect that you were in shock when you came home ? It's important. "_**

 ** _She shake her head, " No, I don't think so. I had blood on me and I just walk in to give him the money and when he saw the blood he just start laughing. I did what you told me to, I locked my emotions away and didn't let anything showed on my face. He just said that he would sent me more often since I was apparently ready. "_**

 ** _" Good. " he said seriously before grabing her shoulders tightly, " Listen to me Riley. You are not a monster. Whatever happens in the future, you are not a bad person. "_**

 ** _" I know what you trying to do, Aiden. " she say firmly, " The fact is that I did killed someone. "_**

 ** _" It was you or him, you didn't have a choice. " he reply just as firmly, " You are a good person whose bad things happended. You are a strong girl and I'm really proud of you. "_**

 ** _He kiss her forehead lovingly, " Now listen carefully. It's alright to cry, don't ever be ashamed of that. But the familly must never see you in a moment of weakness. If they do, I don't even want to imagine what they'll do to you. "_**

 ** _She shake her head deseperatly, " I can't .. "_**

 ** _" LOOK AT ME ! "_**

 ** _She jump slightly at his yelling and look at him with wide eyes._**

 ** _" You must stay strong ! It's your life I'm talking about here. The slightless shiver of fear or hesitation could be the end for you. " he say severly._**

 ** _She just stare at him, still shocked at his yelling and then notice that his eyes were shining with tears._**

 ** _" I can't lose you... " he say in a desperate whisper as his eyes explored her face, as if he was burning it in his memory forever and he brush a strand of hair behind her ear, " I'm going to get us out of here one day, but I need you to stay strong. Without you I don't have any reason to fight, you understand ? So please, Riley, don't give up."_**

 ** _She nod and they hug each other tightly._**

 ** _" I'll always love you, Riley. Don't you ever forget that. " he say in her ears._**

 ** _The guard drag her down the halway to her father study and push her forcefully on the chair in front of the desk._**

 ** _Her Father was leaning against it and stared at her with cold hard eyes._**

 ** _She gulp nervously, " Father.. I want to explain – "_**

 ** _" Everyone wants to explain. " he cut the soon to be seventeen years old harshly, " As if the reason they have to do what they did changed anything for me. "_**

 ** _She glance around, as if looking for an escape as he leaned close to her face and all she could see was hard and cold forest geen eyes._**

 ** _" You actually thought you could run away from me.. "_**

 ** _She take a deep breath and answer with a slight shake in her voice, " I wasn't thinking straight.. "_**

 ** _" I see, " he says pensively, " Let me set the record straight, because otherwise, that would paint me as a rash and impulsing man, which I'm not… I'm trying to run a buisness here, you understand that, don't you ? "_**

 ** _She nods stiffly, " Yes, I understand. "_**

 ** _He started walking around her and she tense up a little more, " And I need everyone to pull their weight but most importantly to stay focused. " He stops, facing her again, " You don't seem very focused now, Riley. Am I right to say that you don't feel very focused ? "_**

 ** _She lower her head, " No.. "_**

 ** _" SPEAK UP ! AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU ! "_**

 ** _She raise her head high and look right back into his eyes and says more clearly, " No, I'm not focused, Father. "_**

 ** _He stare at her in silence before sighing deeply and pulling a chair to sit in front of her, " Of course not. " he said sofly and her eyes widen slightly, surprised at this sudden changed of tone._**

 ** _" Because you're not taking care of yourself.. " he went on gently, " Since you're brother unfortunated death, I can see that you're walking around like a robot, without knowing what to do.. "_**

 ** _Her eyes where shining with tears that she was fighting to held back by now and he could see how lost and desperate she was.._**

 ** _" Don't think that his death hadn't affect me, he was still my son and my heir. " He straighten up and grab her chin harshly, looking straight in her eyes as he sneer; " But the fact is that he is dead, so get a hold of yourself and get over it. I put up with your mourning long enough and I can forgive you for trying to run away but just this once. "_**

 ** _She just wanted to scream at him, to tell him that she wasn't that desperate to believe his lies and that she know that the only reason he's upset by Aiden death is because it has caused some trouble with his plan with the other gang that had killed her brother two years ago._**

 ** _But she kept those thought for herself and straighten up, she failed to escape today but she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice._**

 ** _" By the end of the next year, I expect you to be the proper leader I want you to be. " her father says in a deadly voice, " I will not have you bring shame to our family names, nor do I'll tolerate your undisciplined temper anymore. Did I make myself clear ? "_**

 ** _She stood up and bow slightly, " Yes, Father. It'll never happen again, I hope you can forive me. " she lies._**

 ** _She stays with her head down and she know that his eyes were fixed on her, trying to diserned if she was lying or not._**

 ** _But she became an expert in many domains while living in a manor full of criminal, and lying was one of the easiest thing she learn to do on a daily basis since she was nine._**

 ** _Finally, he stoop up too, " This was your first and last warning. Next time, I won't be as forgiving. Now get out of my sight ! "_**

 ** _She straighten up and with a last little bow, walk away to start ploting her next move._**

 ** _She will escape from here, even if she has to kill everyone in this manor one by one to do it._**

 ** _Even if her brother was gone, she'll make their dreams come true._**

 ** _She'll never forget him._**

 ** _She'll make him proud._**

* * *

The sound of laughers and the rocking of the waves pulled me out of my slember slowly and I had to blink several times to recognise my surronding.

That was a dream...

No..

A memory.

I slowly sat in my bed, and look around the room that I share with Nami.

Her side of the room was very girly, not my taste at all...

With fluffy pillows and pink blanket, some flowers here and there, and of course lot of clothes.

Did she menaged to actually wear all of them at least once ?

She does have a couple of books on navigation though and on her desk was some chart instrument.

My side was more of a cool side, purple blanket and black pillows without any frivolities on it.

My library side was, unfortunately, empty. But I'll remedy that really soon, I'm sure this world had some very interesting books. My guitar was safely put away in my wardrobe with a spare shirt and a jean while my weapons where gently resting against the wall.

I rub my eyes and get out of the bed, I was curently wearing one of Sanji's button up shirt since I didn't have any pijama and he was all to happy to lend me some and I gratefully accepted as it was rather long, stoping mid tight.

I stretch and grab my clothes that I usualy wear as well as my toilet bag and go outside, ready to take a warm shower.

As I step out on the deck, Sanji greet me warmly, saying that breakfast was almost ready and I smile at him saying that I'll just take a shower and I'll come in the kitchen.

Approching the bathroom, Nami walk toward me with a towel on her shoulder and her toilet bag under her arm, " Good morning, I just finished, you can go. "

I smile, " Good morning to you too. The boys aren't up yet ? "

She snort, " Thank god, no. You better hurry up before they wake though, after that, they'll be no quiet until tonight. "

She then made her way towards our room while I enter the bathroom.

After this nice and warm shower, I already feel more awake and the boys were up and about.

I look up at the sky and take a deep breath. It was a really beautiful day.

The whole crew was up by now and relaxing on the Merry's deck. Nami was stretch out on a lawn chair as Usopp sat there, mixing together some of his infamous Tabasco Stars. Zoro was on the upper deck, taking a nap.

I raise an eyebrow, so _he wake up to eat and then sleep again ? Seriously, what am I going to do with him ?_

I look behind me, sensing someone, and spot Luffy cautiously reaching for some tangerines from the trees that had been put on the top of the cabin.

" Wouldn't do that if I were - " I try to warn him, but to late.

Sanji came out of nowhere and kick him so hard that he's flung backwards right into Usopp, causing him to splash some tabasco in his eyes.

" Poor guy.. " I wince as Usopp scream and run around in pain.

Luffy, however, was glaring up at Sanji and whine, " Ah, come on ! I just want one ! "

" No ! " Sanji yell, standing in the front of the trees like a bodyguard, his arms fold, " This is Nami's tangerine orchard ! I won't let anyone lay a finger on it ! " he then turn to Nami with his hearts shaped eyes and cried out and swoon, " Nami-chan, can you see how well I'm protecting your trees ?! "

" Yeah, " she say, without lifting her eyes from the paper she was reading, " You're doing very well. "

I shook my head fondly, making my way in the kitchen to fetch a cool wet cloth for Usopp eyes, a part of me feel a little bad for Sanji.. but that chivalery of his was something that I always admired about him, even if it did get him into so much trouble sometimes.

I came out of the kitchen and help Usopp lying down and lay the cool cloth over his eyes with strict instruction to stay still and not rub at them.

I sat at the garden table and take an apple with a glass of milk as a breackfast while Luffy sat up on the railing next to me, looking hungrily up at the fruits he wasn't allowed to approched.

" I only wanted one tangerine ! " he whine like a five years old, " You're so mean ! " he stuck his tongue at Sanji.

" No ! " Sanji yell again.

" Oh, come on, " I say sighing, " Just one isn't going to hurt, just give him one and he'll be happy and stop whining. "

" Fine, he can have one... for a price. " agreed finally Nami.

" Yay ! Thanks Riley, thanks Nami ! " he beam widely.

I don't think he heard her concerning the price but.. Oh well.

" The world sure is a turbulent place. " Nami say suddendly, comenting what she was reading, she turn the page and stray pieces of papers fell out.

 _Is this ..?_

" What's that ? " Luffy ask as I lean to pick them up.

Wanted poster, indeed. I flip through them and find the one I was looking for.

I smirk came to my lips as I say, " Guys, you might want to see this. "

Curious, they all came to me, reading above my shoulder.

They all gasp and soon they were all screaming, in joy for Luffy and Usopp, jealousy for Sanji and horror for Nami, waking Zoro up who came to see what was the big deal.

Luffy jump up and take it from my hand to stare at it. His eyes were as big as dinner plates as he stare at it and held it up proudly, " Alright guys ! We're wanted criminals ! "

Usopp look like he can't believe it, " Wanted dead or alive... Thirty millions ?! "

" That's a whole lot of berry's ! " Luffy cried out, laughing.

" Congratulation, Captain, " I say smiling proudly, " You're now the most wanted criminal in the East Blue. "

Zoro raise an eyebrow at me, but he too was smiling, " Oh, yeah ? "

" The average bounty in the East Blue is three million, so a noteworthy one here would be ten million at the most. " I explain, thinking it over.

" And Luffy's three times that ! " proclaime Usopp in shock.

" Earning a large bounty in a quick time also gives the pirate notorious attention and a global reputation, " I add, " If I remember correctly, I believe that Boa Hancock earned a bounty of 80 millions in a single attack after she became the captain of the Kuja Pirates and the World Gouvernement imediatly offered her to become a Warlord. "

They all blink at me and Luffy laugh, " Wow ! You're really smart to know all this thing, Riley ! "

I just shrug, " It's really important to keep an eye on the rest of the world. You never know who you can come across and I strongly believe that knowledge is a non negligable power. "

They nodd in understanding and Luffy ask with bigs hopeful eyes, " You think I could have a bounty that big too one day ? "

I smile rasuraly at him, " For a first, you're bounty is already really impresive, I assure you. Usually, bounty are treated as a way to determine a person's average threat level, so if the gouvernement think you are a danger to them, they're surely going to increase it in the future. «

He seems really happy about that, if that big gooffy smile is of any indication.

" Check it out ! " Usopp cry out, pointing at the poster as a dreamy look came over is face," I'll be seen all over the world ! "

" What ?! " Sanji scream out, staring at it, " THEY PUT LONG NOSE IN BUT LEFT ME OUT ? "

He look all over the poster, now demanding to know where he was because he couldn't see him. Usopp point int the lower corner where the back of his head was and began to laugh as Sanji sat on the deck and pout whith is back turn to us, " It's the back of your head ! That's not so great. "

I chuckle and say, " Oh, don't be so glum ! You don't have to be the captain to have your face on one of this things. "

He cheer up almost instentanly, " Is that true ? " he ask me excitedly.

" Yeah, " I answer, pinching his nose playfully, " Just work really hard. "

They were all celebrating and dancing as Nami look like she want to bang their head together.

" Yet again, you guys don't understand how grim the situation really is ! " she yell, " This means all ours lives will be on constant danger ! "

I raise an eyebrow at her, " So ? We're pirates, danger is nothing new. " I frown then, " But that does indeed means that a bunch of overconfidants marines and bounty hunters will come bother us. What a pain. "

She look at me incredulously before groaning in frustration, " I give up ! You're all crazy, anyway ! "

then followed a party, laugh and cry off joy, some singing ect ..

I was sitting on the step of the stairs when Zoro came sit next to me, handing me a beer.

" Enjoying yourself ? " he ask.

" Very much so, " I answer, taking a sip of my drink, " you ? "

He shrug, " As long as there some booze, I'm happy. "

I chuckle at that and Luffy came to us, " Riley ! Can you tell me a story about your brother ? "

Every body look at him in surprised at that rendom question, then at me, not knowing how I could react to that type of question.

I myself was shocked to be honest, " You want me to tell you about Aiden ? "

" Yeah, " he answer, sitting cross leg in front of me, " Unless you don't want to ? "

I shake my head, " No, it's not that, I'm alway happy to talk about him it's just... I didn't know you cared that much. "

He frown at me at that, " Of course I care ! He was important to you, wasn't he ? So I want to know what he was like. "

I blink several time at him and look around, they were all looking at me with gentle expression, waiting for me to decide.

Zoro put a hand on my shoulder and squeeze it encouragedly, supporting me.

I take a deep breath and take a big gulp of my beer before saying, " Once, when I was eight... " I begin, looking at nothing in particular, just remembering, " He was playing with me in a playground when some of my father's enemies found us. They had daggers, knives and machetes. Aiden only had a gun and I was to young to carry a weapon with me, I only started my training in martial art back then. They wanted revenge for what my father's gang had done to them. They wanted me.. "

They were very attentives at what I was saying by then, hanging at my every words.

" He was thirteen then, he had some training but wasn't as strong as he was before he died. " I continue and then smile, " But.. he put me behind him and he faced them. They were 7, they knew and we knew that they could kill him. But they looked him in the eyes and knew that even if he did die, he would take at least one of them with him. "

Still smiling, I look back at them and finish, " And they left. Because none of them wanted to be that one. "

They look at me in awe and Nami smile sadly at me, " You miss him. "

This wasn't a question, but I still answer, " I'll miss him 'till the day I die when I'll see him again.. "

They stay silent after until I say, " After he died, I search through his stuff, thinking that something important must be hiden in them and I found a letter... He wrote it for me, in case something happened to him. In it, he said that even if he's not with me, I must not give up and go on fighting. That one day, I'll fine where I really belong, a place where I'll don't have to force myself to smile, where I won't need to fake everything and be truly myself. "

I look at everyone of them and smile brightly, " And he was right, as always.. I found where I really belong. "

They all smile at me and without any warning Usopp and Luffy jump at me and almost choked me in a hug while Zoro ruffle my hair and Sanji and Nami smile from where they were.

I laugh, _Yeah, you were right Aiden, I finally found happiness_.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon when we were all on the upper deck with Nami pouring over the map to find a way to the Grand Line. " We're getting closer, " she informed us, " We've almost made it to the Grand Line and it look like the only way through is.. Reverse Mountain. "

" What a pain, " Zoro say in an irritable voice as he watch Nami point to the large mountain, " There's got to be a way around that thing. "

" There's not. " Sanji say, pulling on his cigaret, " From what the old geezer told me, that's the only way you can enter. "

" How come ? " ask Usopp looking over at him.

" 'Cause it's really dangerous ? " he answer as if it was obvious and he and Usopp start arguing about it.

" I got an idea ! " say Luffy, " Why don't we sail around the mountain ? "

" And risk the Calm Belt ? " I ask with a raised eyebrow.

" The what ? " all the boys looks at me in confusion.

Nami look deeply annoyed and snap at them, " Are you really that clueless ?! "

I ignore her and explain while showing them on the map, " The Calm Belt are two areas that situated North and South of the Grand Line. They're very effectives barriers for those trying to enter it. There aren't any ocean courent or wind blowing out there, so you litteraly can't move without having to row. Add to this the nests of Sea Kings, we'll be teared down in a minute. "

" Okay ! " jump up Usopp at once, " The mountain it is ! Let's keep away of the Sea Kings ! "

Luffy pout, " That's sounded like fun though.. "

" Anyway, " I continue, pointing an Island at the map, " We can't go to the Grand Line without stoping to Loguetown. As pirates, we absolutly can't cannot go. "

" Loguetown ? " ask Luffy, frowning.

" I think I've heard of it before. " Zoro say as he look where I was pointing on the map, " It's the city of the beggining.. and the end. "

Luffy look confused and I smile mysteriously at him, saying in an almost dramatic way, " It's the town where the late King of the Pirates, Gold Roger, was born and killed. "

" Really ? " ask Luffy and Usopp in awe, eyes shining in curiousity.

" Yes, " I answer, still smiling, " Thinking they could make an example out of him to prevent others from becoming pirates, the World Gouvernement had him executed in Loguetown. But as he was about to die, Roger yelled out his famous last words about the One Piece. What was thought would be a warning to all and extinguish the hopes of all pirates, had failed. The last words of Roger ignited and began ' The Great Age of Piracy ' "

They look at me with big eyes full of intersts, completely awed at what I said as Luffy say in a hushed tone, " Where the Pirates King died… «

I look at him with a small smile, " Well ? "

" Yeah, let's do this. " he say seriously, " This was the man who had the One Piece. Everything the world has to offer… I need to see where he was born and executed. "

* * *

And we did made our way to Logetown after that, all of us really anxious to see this legendary town before finally going to the great and dangerous sea that is Grand Line.

Luffy drove us all nuts during all the journey, asking if we were there all the way 'till we got there. There was times when I had to restrained Sanji from throwing him over board and asked him snacks to distract him.

But finaly, after 2 painfully annoying days, the Going Merry anchor at the port of Loguetown.

I take a look at the busy street with a found smile, I can't believe that I am here, at the town where many dreams began and were some ordinaries peoples left to become legendaries.

And now it's our turns, when we'll leave this island, it'll be to begin our journey to become legends.

I secure my Ninjato on my back and make sure that my belt has all of it's weapons before reporting my attention to what Nami was saying.

" Okay boys, we have to be careful here, especialy you Luffy. This town is crowed with marines so try to not cause any trouble. " she say sternely with a look that promise great pain if they messed up.

" I'm going to see if I can find anything useful that I can use with my slightshot. " say Usopp with an exited smile.

" And I'm going to find some things to fill up the fridge. " add Sanji.

" You do that. " answer Nami before looking around the deck with a frown, " Where's Luffy ? "

" He said he was going to look for the execution plateform. " I answer with a shrug.

She gape at me, " And you let him run off alone !? "

I shrug again, " It's not as if I could stop him. You know how he's like. "

She pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration, " I'm sure he's going to do something stupid again. "

" Well, I need to buy some swords. " Zoro say and went to jump off the ship.

" And how are you going to do that ? You're completely broke, aren't you ? " ask Nami with a smirk and a machevious glint in her eyes.

Zoro freeze in place at that.

" But.. " Nami add smugly, " Since I'm feeling rather generous today, I can loan you some money… with 300% interest "

Zoro scowl at her, growling under his breath about greedy witch and stuff like that so I decide to take pity on him.

" Thank you for that generous offer, Nami, but I actualy promised Zoro that I was going to pay for his swords. A sort of thank you gift, you see ? " I say as I grab Zoro's arm and drag him off the ship and into the street.

The only thing we heard before losing ourself in the crowed was Nami yelling, " But I wanted to take you shopping, Riley ! "

Thank god I escaped that too.

Once we were at a respectable distance from the port, I let go of Zoro arm and walk at a steady pace beside him, letting my eyes wandering at the shops we passed by.

Zoro arch an eyebrow at me, " I don't remember you promising me anything. What was that all about ? "

I smirk at him, " Something tell me that if you start to collect debts from Nami, you'll never see the end of it. You should thank me, I just save you from a life long of slavery. "

An horrified look cross his face as he realise what could have happen if he had accept money from Nami and I chuckle at him, patting his arm rasuringly.

He sigh before asking, " But, do you have enough money to buy decents swords ? I admit I prefere to owe something to you than this freaky greedy woman. "

" I just have what's left of my work with Ririka, 12 345 berry's to be exact. " I answer absentmindly, looking around to find the shop I was intersted in.

He frown thoughfully, " I don't think it'll be enough.. "

" Indeed not. " I say, smiling mysteriously and pointing at the shop a little ahead of us, " But I'm sure we can find more there. "

He look in the direction I was pointing to and raise an eyrbrow, " A music's shop ? "

" Precisely. " I nods, " Just be silent and enjoy. "

I walk toward the shop and enter, Zoro waiting for me outside while I speak to the shopkeeper.

" Excuse me, sir ? "

He look up and smile brightly, " Hello, miss ! Did you see something you like in my humble shop ? "

I return his smile, " Actually, I wanted to ask you if I could borrow one of your violins ? "

He look surprised but nod, " Of course, but what do you want do with it ? " he ask while grabing a violin that was hanging on the wall and helding it up for me to take.

I take the instrument carefuly and wink at him, " Come outside your shop and you'll see. "

Curious, he follow me outside his shop when Zoro raise a curious eyebrow at me as I untie his black bandana from his bicep and place it flate on the ground in front of me.

Some passer by stoped when they realized that something was going on and I position the violin carefuly under my chin.

Times to make them dance a little.

[ Santiano – The Fiddler On The Deck ]

 _Now, he's the one who sings while the lubbers scrub the floor_

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my…_

 _And he's the one who laughs when the storm begins to roar_

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my…_

 _When his fiddle starts to play, better hide away_

 _If you don't wanna die.._

 _He is the one to blame when a mate goes overboard_

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my…_

 _He's the fiddler, he's the fiddler, he's the fiddler on the deck_

 _Better take care and be aware, he's like a cutlass in your back_

 _He's the fiddler, he's the fiddler, he's the fiddler on the deck_

 _Better take care, he's everywhere, he's like a needle in your neck_

 _He's the fiddler on this wreck_

 _I'm the fiddler on the deck_

 _He's dancing in the tops when the ship goes down the drain_

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my…_

 _And he's the reason why when me mateys go insane_

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my…_

 _When he plays a fiddle tune, better catch him soon_

 _Or wave the world goodbye.._

 _He is the one to blame when the devil calls your name_

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my…_

 _He's the fiddler, he's the fiddler, he's the fiddler on the deck_

 _Better take care and be aware, he's like a cutlass in your back_

 _He's the fiddler, he's the fiddler, he's the fiddler on the deck_

 _Better take care, he's everywhere, he's like a needle in your neck_

 _He's the fiddler on this wreck_

 _I'm the fiddler on the deck_

 _Hey !_

While I was playing and singing, people where dancing, some even singing along, all of them with big smile on their face.

I take off the violin from my shoulder and neck and bow to them in thanks as they start to throw money on Zoro bandana's praising me and complimenting me doing so.

I smile at them, thanking them before turning to the shopkeeper, helding him the violin, " Thank you, sir. You can take it back. "

He beam at me exitedly as he take the violin, " You were amazing ! I have rarely seen someone as talent as you, it's truly a gift you have there. "

I smile brightly, " Thank you sir ! " and with that he wished me a good day before going back to his shop.

I look back at the crowd whose already started to go on their way once thay saw that the show was over and lean down to pick the bandana up that is now full of money.

I carefully count the content and give the bandana back to Zoro after puting the money away in my pouch, " Well, that work more efficently than I expected it would. "

He smile and shake his head in amusement, " So, how much do we have now, miss super star ? "

I smirk mysteriously, " Wouldn't you like to know.. " and start walking away.

He gape at me before hurrying after me, " Okay, I'm sorry, I won't call you super star, ever. "

" See that you don't. " I say, glancing back at him with a small smile, " Does 135 000 berry's sound good enough to you ? "

His jaw drop open in shock, " Waow… Em, yeah.. Yeah, that should do it. "

I smile amusingly at him and we start looking for the swords shop.

Of course that would be enough, especially when he would have his two swords for free, that would mean more money for other things and no problems with Nami.

I am really satisfied with myself today.

As we walk through the street, we come accross a crowd of peoples looking at what seems to be some arguments and we approach to see what was going on.

" Looks like that monster isn't with you today. This work out perfectly. We'll send you back to him in pieces ! " say what look like to be a pirate to a woman with night blue hair while his acolite snickers beside him.

 _Wait a second.._ I squint my eyes on her and they widen in realisation, _Oh shit.. It's Tashigi !_

" Can't you just let it go ? " Tashigi ask tiredly, " You're just embarasing yourselfs. "

But the pirates completely ignore her and the crowd broke out in gasps and shouts as they pulled out they swords, " Tell to that boss of yours that this is what happens when he messes with our dream of getting to the Grand Line ! "

I hadly wonder how they wanted her to tell Smoker that if they were planning on sending her back to him in pieces, but she just sigh and pull out her sword too.

The crowd whatch in awe as she cut them both down with one swift motion and I have to admit that she is rather talented.

But the effect was ruined when she stumble and fell face first onto the ground, her glasses sliding across the pavement.

My lips twitch in amusement, _She still need to learn to enticipate the back-lash of her strengh._

Zoro took a step forwards but I push past him to take her glasses of the ground and handed them to her.

No way that I'm going to let him smashed them to pieces and have to buy her another pair.

She look up at me and smile, " Oh, there they are ! Thank you miss ! " she say as she put them back on her nose.

" You're welcome. " I say simply before turning back to Zoro who had a look of uter shock on his face and drag him away from the crowd.

Once at a resonable distance, I stop and look at him carefuly, " Are you all right ? "

He blink several times and shake his hand as thought to clear it and sigh, " Yeah… Yeah, it's just.. "

I stay silent for a while before saying softly, " You know you can talk to me, right ? About anything. I won't judge you. "

He sigh again and pass a nervous hand in his hair, " Yeah, I know. That girl just remind me of a childhood friend who died long ago. "

I nods, " Will you tell me about it someday ? "

He smile softly at me and ruffle my hair playfuly, " Not today. But maybe one day. "

I smile at him and start to walk again to find that swords shop, having to take Zoro's hand along the way when he turned to the left while I turned to the right.

Finally, we found it and I let go of Zoro as he open the door for me.

Once inside I make a bee line to the conter when the clerk was snoring loudly.

I blink at him blankly, " Exscuse me, sir ? We would like to buy some swords. "

He wakes up instantanly and say with a big smile, " Of course, of course ! Welcome ! Please, look around and take your time ! This shop existed from two hundred years , you know ? "

Zoro, not one for runing around the bush, step up and say roughly, " We have 135 000 berrys for two swords. "

The shopkeeper quickly lost his warm and amical face, " 135 000 for two swords ? " he sneer before saying uncarly, " For 50 000 each, you'll only have some low quality swords. "

" Well, that's better than nothing, isn't it ? " I say, smiling mysteriously.

He scoff and his eyes glance down at the white blade proudly strap at Zoro's hamakiri. His eyes widen and a shock expression morphed on his face as he statter, " Hey, hey… T-this ka-katana.. M-may I take a l-look at it f-for a s-second ? "

Zoro just raise an eyebrow at him, " Why are you so nervous all of sudden ? "

" Just let me look at it ! " he cry out in frustration.

Zoro sigh but take his sword and put it and the conter, " What a wierd guy.. " he mumble.

The clerk take the sword and unsheathe it slowly to reavels the glisening silver blade. His face morfed into an expression of pure amasement, eyes wide and slack-jaw as his breathing beging to get laboured.

Zoro and I share a glance, both of us thinking that this guy's seriously not right in the head before he smile tightly at Zoro and say, " This katana isn't of the best quality but I still can give you some berrys for it. 200 000, what do you say ? That would give you 335 000 berrys to buy three swords of standard quality. "

Zoro frown, " What are you talking about ? "

" Okay, " say the clerk quickly, " How about 250 000 berrys ? No ? 300 000 ? "

I fold my arm and scowl at him, " I don't think you quite understand, sir… "

" 500 000 ? "

" No matter how much you offer for this sword, I'll – " Zoro step in before being cut off again.

" Fine, you're a buisness man, I see how it is. " say the clerk, slightly desesperate now, " 800 000 ! Are you happy with that ?! "

Before either of us could answer, a cheery voice say, " Good afternoon ! "

I can feel Zoro tensed up as Tashigi came running in the shop, stoping slightly out of breath at the conter, " I'm here to pick up my Shigure. Is it ready yet ? "

She pause and look at me slightly surprise before smiling brightly, " Oh ! You're the girl who give me my glasses back ! You run off so quickly earlier that I couldn't ask for your name. "

I give her a small smile, " I'm Riley. "

Her smile widened a bit, " Tashigi. I see that you have a pretty good Ninjato. Women with sword are not very commun, you know.. are you here to clean it up a little ? "

I nod, " Well yes. But first, my friend here need to buy some swords, if this man here would let us, of course. It's not as if we're in hurry or anything. " I say, looking at the clerk sternly.

Tashigi blink and look toward the clerk, her eyes falling on Zoro sword doing so, " Aah ! This katana ! No way ! Is it the Wado Ichimonji ?! "

In her exitement, she take the sword from the clerk hands and inspect it closely, " Yes ! That's it ! That's really the Wado Ichimonji ! "

Zoro look at her as if she was the wierdest person he ever seen as she unsheath it and inspect the blade, " No doubts possible, that's one of the 21 Oowaza Mono ! " she put the sword back on the conter and pull out a small book, pointing at one of the page where a picture identic at the white sword of Zoro where, " See here ? That sword's worst more than 20 millions berrys ! "

She blink and look up at Zoro, " How come someone like you possess such a great sword ? "

He scowl and drawl, " Someone like me ? What are you insinuating, exactly ? "

The clerk finaly snap, smashing his fist on the conter and yelling, furiously, " YOU ! Why do you had to have such a big mouth ?! You just ruined my buisness ! "

I scowl at him, " She didn't ruin anything since this sword was never for sale in the begin with. "

He growl but lean down to take another sword behind him and held it up to Tashigi, " You came for your Shigure ? Here, I'm finished with it. "

She seems a little lost at what just happened but take her sword noneless.

He then turn to Zoro and sneer, " That's sword is indeed one of the 20 Oowaza Mono. A magnificent sword that an amateur like you don't deserve to even touch. " He growl and shake his head in desesperation as he sigh, " There's three barrels there, the swords in there are all at 50 000 berrys. Look in there and hurry, I don't have all day. "

 _Well yes, he must be very busy..That's why he was snoring so loudly when we came in._

Zoro and I scowl at him as I take the Wado back and hand it to Zoro who put it back to his hamakiri and walk toward the three barrels.

Before following him, I pull out my Ninjato, my Wild Traker, my four throwing knives and my dagger straped at my tight and put them on the conter, saying simply, " I want them clean, sharp and polish in 15 minutes. « and walk away to where Zoro was waiting for me.

" Hey ! " he call back and I look back with a raise eyebrow as he held up one of my throwing knife, " Your throwing knives has some Karioseki in them, that'll double the price. "

My eyebrows shot up high on my forehead, _Karioseki ? Now that I think about it, it's true that I menaged to pin Buggy's hand to a wall with them desipite his devil fruit powers.. I didn't pay any attention about it before. I even cut it with my Ninjato, maybe it has some Karioseki in it too ?_

I frown at my thought and turn my back on him with a " Whatever ! " over my shoulder and walk up to Zoro.

" What a rude guy.. " I mumble as I lean back against the wall and fold my arms while Zoro start to examine the swords.

" Don't pay attention to him, you'll get upset for nothing. " He smile amusingly at me.

I grunt but let the matter go as Tashigi come toward us, " You must really likes swords, " she say as she watch Zoro, " Since you want three.. You remind me of a certain bounty hunter. "

Zoro glance up subtibly at me and with both smirk, " A bounty hunter, eh ? " he ask.

Tashigi nods, " He's really famous. His name's Roronoa. "

" We heard that name often. " I say, fighting to hid my amusement.

Tashigi smile at me, " That doesn't surprise me. Everyone in East Blue know of his reputation of great swordmanship. " she turn serious then, " But he's a demon ! Using a sword for money, it's impardonable ! " she sigh, " What a strange time were living in, when evil is everywhere and so powerful. "

I hold back a scoff, _As if Marines were models of behaviors._

I raise an eyebrow at her, " I don't see where the problem is, that's Roronoa guy is a bounty hunter, right ? So he take down the people who are wanted by the World Gouvernement thus helping the marines and get the bounty promised on the wanted poster. It's not that different than a marine swordsman who get a salary at the end of the mounth, if you ask me. He need to eat too the poor guy ! "

In the corner of my eyes, I can see Zoro trying very hard not to laugh as Tashigi gape at me, " That's not the same thing ! This days, the greatest swordsmen of the world are either pirates or bounty hunters. The greatest swords ever created are in the hands peoples who can't even appreciate their worst. They're crying, you know ? "

I arch an eyebrow, " The swords ? "

Zoro chuckle, " Well, I'm sure those peoples have their reason, don't you think ? You have to live with your time. "

Tashigi frown, " Anyway, I vowed on Shigure that I would become a great swordswoman and train to get stronger ! And then I will travel around the world and retrieve all of the Meito from those bandits hands ! The 12 Saijo Oowaza Mono, the 20 Oowaza Mono and the 50 Ryu Waza Mono. I'll rescue them even if I have to die ! "

Zoro pause and turn to her, " And.. Do you want to take that one too ? " he ask, puting a hand on the white sword. " Wado Ichimonji, was it ? "

Her eyes widen and she say nervously, " No ! of course not. I didn't meant to say that I wanted to own all of the Meito ! It's just that I can't stand to know that they're in wrong hands. "

While she was speaking, Zoro continued to search through the swords until he grab one and stop suddenly with a confused, " Huh ? "

I unfold my arms and step up beside him as he pull out the sword.

I slowly raise my hand and wait for Zoro to nods his head at me in a ' go ahead ' motion and carefuly run my fingers on the deep red sheath.

I gasp and pull back my hand quickly, there is something in this sword.. truly evil. It's like some sort of dark and cold feeling in my soul that scream for me to run away.

I look up at Zoro and he ask, " So you felt it too ? "

I nod and gulp nervously, looking back at the sword as Tashigi say, " This sword.. Don't tell me.. " she pull out her book and turn several pages, " Yes, that's it ! Sandai Kitestu. It's the Sandai Kitestu ! That's a really powerful sword ! "

Zoro held up the sword at eye level and unsheath it, looking at the blade thoughfuly.

Tashigi turn toward the clerk who was watching us worriedly, " Sir ! Do you really want to sell this sword for only 50 000 berrys ? "

" Hum err… I – "

" That incredible ! This sword is a real master piece ! " She say extaticly before looking seriously at Zoro, " That's the chance of a life time ! You should take it ! "

Zoro continues to look at the blade with forrowed eyebrow as she say exitiedly, " It is estimated at around 2 millions ! It's a great deal that will not happen again. "

Suddenly, clerk yell, " No way ! I can't sell it ! "

Tashigi frown at him with barely cancel anger, " That's what I thought. This magnificent blade for only 50 000 berrys, I found it strange. "

He shake his head furiously, " No ! That's not that at all ! "

Finally, Zoro swing the sword down just as I say somberly, " It's cursed. "

The clerk look taken aback as he say incredulously, " You knew ? "

" No. " answer Zoro calmly, " We felt it. "

" The Kitestu's are quite a pieces of art, " say the clerk seriously, albeit a slight hint of urgency in his voice, " But they're all cursed. All of the swordsman who used them over time have experienced tragic endings and mysterious deaths. You'll never find anyone who'll wilingly use a Kitestu 'cause of all their previous owners are dead ! "

I have to fight the urge to snort, _You don't know Roronoa Zoro yet, he's the only one crazy enough to wilingly carry a curse blade around like it's the most natural thing in the world.._

And by the smile on his face, I know I'm right.

" I like it.. " he say confidently, " I'll take it. "

I simply smile fondly as Tashigi and the clerk looks at him like he completely lost his mind, " A-are you crazy !? If I sell it to you and you got yourself killed, it'll be my fault ! "

A woman with red hair came out of nowhere and punch him in the head, " It's you who are crazy ! Sell it and be done with it ! "

" H-honey.. "

Zoro look at me and I raise an amused eyebrow, making him know that whatever he has in mind, I'll support him.

He smirk at me and say to the others, " How about this.. My luck versus the malediction. Let's see who's the strongest. "

They look at him dumbly, not really catching what he was implying.

Grabing the sword by the handle, he throw it in the air and it went upward with a spining motion.

" No ! " gasp Tashigi in shock as the sword reach the celing and begin to spin downward.

Zoro held out his arm and we watch at all take place as if in slow motion.

The sharp glisening blade went down and down, and upon reaching just above his elbow, spin aroud his arm and fell to the ground, imbedding itself hilt deep in the floor.

Zoro look up and smirk victoriously, not even a scratch on his arm, " I take it. "

The clerk and Tashigi fell to the ground at the tension left their body while I just chuckle and shake my head amusingly, " Only you.. "

Zoro just smile smugly before taking back the sword and put it back in his sheath and straping it to his hamakiri.

" Wait a second ! " the clerk yell suddenly as he got up and stubble in the back of the shop.

He come back with a sword with a black hilt and sheath, " the sheath is covered with a mosaic, lacquered in black and the blade is sharper than the sharpest razor. A Ryu Waza Mono, Yubashiri. "

He look up at Zoro, " My shop isn't really big, but it's the best sword I have. "

Zoro shrug, " We can't afford it. "

" Forget about money. " say the clerk seriously, " And I don't want any for the Shodai Kitestsu either. I apologies for wanting to deceived you earlier… It's been a while since I've seen a true swordsman. There is a saying that say that the sword choose it's master. I will pray for you so that luck stays with you. "

Zoro look at him in surprise but take the sword and unsheath it, carefuly inspecting the blade before straping it safely next to his two other swords and bowing slightly to the clerk, " Thank you, I promise to honor this sword as it deserves. "

The clerk beam at him and turn to me, " I've finish what you ask me to, miss. " he put my weapons down on the conter and I as I was about to take them, Tashigi gasps.

" Oh my god ! You have the Fallen Angel's Blade ! I didn't saw it clearly before but this is really it ! " she say in exitement.

I put my Wild Traker and throwing knives at my belt, dagger in it's hotsler at my thigh and strape my Ninjato on my back, " What are you talking about ? "

She look at me as if I was the weird one, " You don't know ? This Ninjato is legandary ! It's said that Lucifer himself as sealed his wings inside the blade and that anyone he think was worthy of it will be protect and destined to do great things ! It can cut through anything, even Logia's Devil Fruits users can't do anything against it ! There's also rumors that say that if this sword decide to protect it's owner, it'll eventualy lead them to one of the most powerful Devil Fruit in the world ! It's been about 300 years since this sword was last seen ! Where did you find it ?! "

I frown, _well, that's certainly interesting. I have to see if I can find a book about it._ " I always had it, " I lie, before turning to the clerk, " Thank you very much, you did a wonderful job. How much do I owe you ? "

He shake is head, " Nothing at all, thank to you I had a memorable day. I hope you have a safe journey. "

Zoro and I thanked him before exited the shop, Tashigi still gaping like fish after us, " It's really interesting what she said about you Ninjato, do you think it's true ? " he ask me as we walk away.

I shrug, " Maybe, I don't really care to be honest. What will happen will happens if it's meant to be. "

He nods, " Guess your right. " he smirk then, " And if you do find a Devil Fruit, would you eat it ? "

I frown thoughfuly, " I don't know.. I'll probably want to do some resarch about it to be sure about what it do. Wouldn't want to be stuck with some lame power all my life. "

He laugh and we stop to sit on some stone staircase, " A wise choice, imagine you end up with some useless power like er… Ah, I know ! You could transform into a beetle and be smash to death, that would be really pathetic. "

I scowl at him, " You enjoy this way to much… " I blink and chuckle, " Can you imagine that girl face when she'll realize that she was in fact speaking to the « famous Roronoa Zoro « and that she even complimented him ? "

This question resulted in one of the best laugh of our life.

* * *

We talked for a while when suddenly, Luffy came out of nowhere, placing hismelf right in Zoro's face as he was looking proudly at his cursed sword, startling us both.

" Look like a pretty handsome sword you got there, Zoro ! " he say with a big grin.

" What the hell do you think your doing, dammit !? " yell Zoro, " Don't surprise me like that ! I could have cut your head off, you know ! "

Luffy blink, " What are you two doing here, anyway ? "

I rest my elbow on my knee, suporting my chin in my hand and smiling slightly, " And you, Capitain ? What brought you here ? Waren't you suposed to go to the execution plateform ? "

He smile brightly at me, " Well, I'm kind of lost ! "

Zoro sweat drop at that, " Nothing to be proud about.. "

I chuckle and stood up, " How about we grab something to eat and then I'll take you to the execution plateform ? "

If possible, Luffy smile became wider and he take my hand exitedly, " I saw a restaurant on the way here, let's go ! "

Zoro shake is head but he too was smiling, " Now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry. "

Luffy lead us to the restaurant he was talking about and I instantly spot the two cloak figure of Buggy and Moji just two table away from us.

Suddenly, I remember that Luffy's father was in this town too today.

I really wonder what kind of man he is.. In a way I don't really understand how he could' ve never contact his son at least once when he was a kid, but in an other, I also understand that he did it to protect Luffy… I guess he do care for him in his own strange kind of way.

Zoro ordered some fish with rice and shared a bottle of sake with me while I eat a simple salade with some chicken and Luffy had three plate of meat and a glass of juice.

" Why won't you let me try the sake ? " he pout after I slaped his hand as he was about to grab the bottle.

I smile slightly, " Because your only 17 and Zoro and I are 19. " seeing him do his puppy dog eyes I sigh, " If you behave, I'll let you try some low level alcohol. Your a handful enough when your sober, I don't want to know how you are when your drunk. "

He smile at me and go on eating as Zoro smirk at me.

I raise an eyebrow at him, " What ? "

He chuckle and shake is head amusingly, " He has you wrap around his finger. "

I scowl, " Absolutely not. I can say no to him if I want to. "

He snort, " If you say so. "

Before I could answer something, Luffy burp and laugh, " Phew, that was good ! I've never eated so much before ! "

I scoff, " I assure you that it's not true. " I got up and say, " If your done, I'm going to pay and then we can go. "

But before I could walk away, a pouch full of coin land on Luffy's hat and slid to the table, a 25 berrys coin sliping out of it and rolling on the table.

Luffy smile and turn toward the two cloacked figures, " Oh, you offering us the lunch ? How kind of you ! "

He take the pouch, leaving the 25 berrys on the table and walk to them to put the pouch back on their table, " Thank you. "

He walk back to us and grab my arm, " Let's go. " he say before walking out of the restaurant with Zoro following us.

I blink several time, not quite sure of what just happened and then shrug, _Oh well, I guess there is no small saving. Thank you Buggy._

* * *

As we were walking down the street, a gust of wind surprise us and sent Luffy's hat flying away.

" Hey, come back ! " he yell before running after it without letting go of my arm, forcing me to run too.

" Luffy ! " I cries out in surprise as he follow his hat only for it to land just in front of the place where the execution plateform was.

I frown as he happily pick up his hat and put it back on his head, _Could it be you, Dragon ?_

I knew that there were rumours about Dragon having the wind Devil Fruit.. Maybe he somehow knew that his son has a horrible orientation sense and helped him with his power ?

After some thinking, I finally look up to see that Luffy wasn't beside me any more. I slowly look up at the top of the plateform and nearly face-palm.

There he was, standing proudly on top of the execution plateform, smiling like an idiot.

" I don't think we're allowed to climb on that thing, Luffy ! " I yell so that he could hear me, " It's a historical monument ! "

He smile down at me, " Don't worry, I got this ! "

" That's exactly what I'm worried about. " I mumble and look around to see several citizen looking up at him in wonder and confusion, gossiping around about what was going on, " I guess it can't be help.. "

Just behind me, someone scream, " Hey, you up there ! "

I turn around to see an upset looking police officer, dressed in attire very similar to what Genzo had been. He was speaking in a loudspeaker, " Get down from there, immediatly ! "

" But why !? " Luffy shout back, like a child who has been told to go to bed and didn't understand why he couldn't stay up later.

" You are standing on an execution plateform that belong to the World Gouvernement ! " the officer yell, " Now, get down from there right now ! "

Luffy glance down at me with a raise eyebrow and I mouth, " Told you so. " up at him.

He report his eyes on the officer again, " Fine I'll come down ! " he yell down agreeably, " But first you have to say the magic word ! And smile too ! "

I almost laugh out loud at that. It was just so childish but the furious look on the officer's face only made it seem funnier.

" I'm not playing ! I will arrest you if you don't come down ! " the officer reply and he truly sound annoyed.

But before he could make a good on his treat, a woman wrap in a pink cloack and wearing a cow-boy like hat, come out of from the crowd with a colossal iron mace over her shoulder before she hit the man so hard that he was out as soon as he hit the ground.

I raise an impressed eyebrow as I take a good look at the woman. I have to admit that Alvida became a rather pretty woman, she was slim, well endowed with dark green eyes and full ruby red lips.. But the most noticeable thing about her was her silky-looking skin that litteraly look like any hand will only slip on it if someone even try to grab her.

" Now's not the time for such trifles. " she say in a sweet voice. She look up at Luffy and cooed out, " Long time no see, Luffy. I've been looking for you. "

Apparently, Luffy didn't recognize her as he look down at her with a confused expression on his face. When she noticed this, she sigh, " Now that's just rude. You mean to tell me that you, of all people, forgot this face ? "

Around us, the people were all staring at her with drool rolling down their chin, men and women alike all claming how beautiful she was.

I sneer, _that's really pathetic. Those people are really weaked mind._

" Forgot ? " ask Luffy, frowing in confusion, " I'm pretty sure we haven't even met before.. Who are you ? "

" I'll never forget you. You were the first man who ever truly strike me. " she say fondly.

I frown as people around us scowl up at Luffy, outraged that he had done something so horrible to such a pretty woman, _I don't think that being strike by a man is something a woman should be pleased about. I'll never understand her._

" WHAT ?! I never hit you ! " Luffy yell in incredulity, looking a little lost as to why everyone was glaring at him.

" When you struck me with you powerful fist… " she went on as if she didn't heard him, her hand over her stomach, strocking it fondly " It felt good. "

I can't help but staring at her with wide incredulous eyes. _She's completely nuts, no doubt about that. That was just way to creepy._

Luffy look just like how I feel, eyes darting around as if hoping for a way to escape.

" Listen up, boys ! Who is the most beautiful person on these seas ? " Alvida ask suddenly to the crowd.

" That would be you ! " everyone in the crowd yell out as they got down on their knees and held out their arms to her.

" That's correct. " she say with a pleased smirk, " I am quite breathtaking aren't I ? There isn't a man alive that won't crumble before my beauty. " She look back up at Luffy, " But I prefer strong man.. Like you. "

Well, one thing's for sure, she has an incredibly large ego.

" I'm going to make you mine, Luffy, just wait. " she say in a sickly sweet voice.

Luffy look very close to just running away in terror as he shout out, sounding completly sicken at the thought, " Gross ! Now way ! Just who the heck are you !? "

" You still haven't figure it out !? " Alvida exclaim in annoyance, losing her patience.

Suddenly, several officers came running to the square with their weapons and telling Alvida to put her mace down and come with them.

" I am placing you under arrest for assaulting a police officer ! " one of them yell before he turn up to Luffy and shout out, " As for you up there ! Get off that plateform ! "

" Hold on… _who_ did you say you were arresting ? " Alvida ask, as if she just want to make sure she heard right.

" We.. we're arresting you ? " the officer answer but it sound more like a question as he was taken in Alvida beauty as she bat her eyelashes at him.

 _What the deal with girls batting their eyelashes at guys like that anyway ? I never understood the point of it, it only looks like she got something stuck in it. That's ridiculous._

" Are you rally going to arrest me though ? " She ask sweetly, smiling as heart now appeared in the officer's eyes, some of his coleagues turning into stones as they stare at her.

" Pathetic. " I mumble in disgust as some of them were saying that they couldn't arrest her because she was to beautiful.

" I don't give a damn ! " another yell, at least one still had some common sense, " Arrest her ! "

But before they could act, a large cannon ball came flying from behind them and I have to quickly jump out of the way as it came flying toward me and end up crashing in the fountain that was behind, blowin up a large chucks from it that came flying at Alvida only to slid right off her as if her skin was made of soap.

" Riley ! Are you alright ?! " cries out Luffy in worry.

" Yeah ! " I yell back, before mumbling to myself, " But I swear that freacking clown has a death wish, attacking me like that.. "

Luffy stare a little longer at me before smiling slightly and glancing back to Alvida, " Ah man, That was weird ! "

" How did she do that ! " someone in the crowd cry out in amazement.

" It's just slide off her skin ! She doesn't even have a scratch ! "

" That little stunt was dangerous, you know ? " say Alvida, sounding a just little irritated as she turn her attention to the group of people who had come from the direction of the cannonball, each of them wearing a dark cloak to cover themself.

" I'm flashily sorry, " the one in the front say, not sounding apologectic at all, " But that smooth skin of yours is unharmed, of course ? There is no need to worry, fairest Alvida. "

" Alvida ? " Luffy repeat to himself, as he finally made the connection, " I don't see her anywhere.. "

Or maybe not.

" Don't be so dense you nimwit ! " Alvida yell angrily, finally losing all the patience she had left, " I AM ALVIDA ! "

" You're sure ? " Luffy ask, titling his head to the side, " 'Cause I don't think you're her. "

Well, to be fair, no one can really blame him for not guessing it. Even I have trouble to believe it.

Alvida just smile, regaining her composture, « I guess I really did change after eating the fruit called… " she remove her cloak to fully reveal her new body to us, so that we can get the whole picture of how she had changed, " Smoth Smoth Fruit. No attack can hurt my skin because it slip right off. "

I must hand it to her, that can be a rather useful ability.

But I think that if she got hit straight in the face, it could do some damaged _before_ sliping. When you try to grab a soap, you actually touch it before it slip, right ?

That's worth a try I guess..

" Unfortunatly, a lowly fruit could not improve on my already stunning good looks, " Alvida sigh in disappointment as she run her finger along the curve of her cheek, " One big change you may have noticed is that I lost my lovely freckles. "

I sweatdrop at that. _She really didn't noticed anything else disappearing ? Nothing at all ?_

I always knew that this chick wasn't right in the head.

" Err, sure.. That must be it. " Luffy say, thought it was clear that he didn't believe a word he said as he continue to look around for a way to get as far away from her as possible.

" After becoming a whole new person, " Alvida went on, " I decided to join forces with someone who shared my goal of finding you. " She then finally gesture to the cloak men.

Here, Buggy laugh insanely as he and his crew threw off their cloaks, " Now that I dashily made my entrance, time for the real star of the show ! " he scream out and point up at Luffy, " Monkey D. Luffy, ever since the day you sent me flying, I've been obsessed with exacting my revenge on you ! That alone led to me finally finding my crew ! My travels are an epic saga. I went to hell, found friendship, I even lost parts of my body ! I call this tale ' Tiny Buggy great Adventure ! ' The first thing that happened was… " he stop suddenly, blinking blankly several time before yelling, " WHY THE HELL I AM TELLING YOU A STORY !? "

I look at him emotionlessly, _What a complete idiot. This was a man who traveled with the Pirate King ? Something obviously gone wrong._

" Don't know. " Luffy answer the question that was, without a doubt, rhetorical, and look at him blankly as he cross his arm and tilt is head to the side, " What was your name again ? Boggy ? Buggie ? Buhii ? Baggy ? Ah ! I know ! " he exlaim proudly, " It's Buffon ! "

I snort as Buggy scream, enraged, " Buffoon ?! You got a lot of nerve you rubber bastard ! And now Buggy the Clown is gonna make you pay for that ! "

" Hey ! That's Buggy the Clown ! " one of the citizen yell in fear. And at the mention of pirates, all the peoples turned and began to try and run, wanting nothing more than to get away from the square as fast as they could.

But the Buggy Pirates seemed to be prepared for this as they each pull out swords and guns, making sure they wouldn't move.

As quietly and discretly as I could, I sneak toward Buggy as he say, " You people stay exactly where you are ! " Buggy proclaim to them all, " I want every single one of you to see how scary I am ! "

" Compare to what ? " I say standing right behind him, quickly holding up one of my throwing knives to his throat.

He jump slightly, clearly not expecting to be taken off guard like that and turn slowly his head toward me " I remember you… You're that annoying girl that like to throw knives around, and with Karioseki too.. How come you come across something like that ? You either came from Grand Line or you have some relation with the marines.. ? "

I smile evily, " That's for me to know and you to never find out. And I only attacked you because your were about to stab my brother in the back. You got less than what you deserved. "

He frown in confusion at me, " Your brother ? "

" Oh yeah ! " Luffy suddenly yell out proudly, " You're Buggy, right ? "

" You mean you remembered just now !? " Buggy scream out.

" Well, that doesn't say much about you if your enemy doesn't remember you, right ? " I chuckle in amusement before looking up at the plateform and my eyes widen, " Luffy, watch out ! "

Too late, with Luffy distracted, the man who fought Zoro on the unicycle, Cabaji, appeared behind him and slammed a large wooden board down on top of him to trap him so that his he was trapped in the stock that held his head and hands there.

While I was watching it happen in worry, I almost didn't see Alvida throw her mace at me and was force to let Buggy go as I jump out of the way before that thing could crush my ribs.

She smile sweetly at me as I glare at her, " Be a good girl and stay out of the way. Wouldn't want to scratch this pretty face of yours now, would we ? "

I sneer at her and look up at the plateform were Luffy was staring in surprise at Cabaji, " Hey ! What gives ?! "

" Long time no see, rubber freak. " Cabaji say convertionaly as he sat on the stock, " How's dear Roronoa doing ? "

I really can't believe it. How come a dunderhead like Buggy could succeed in puting Luffy in such a velnerable state ! I guess we all get a little too cocky here.

At thinking too highly of ourselves, we all put our guard down and that's what happens.

I really hope it all work out how it should, otherwise, we are screwed.

" Good shot, Cabaji ! " Buggy praise as he began to laugh and call out to everyone, " To all my followers ! Hundreds of billions of them around the world.. ! We will now begin the most flashily public execution ! You're trapped Monkey D. Luffy ! You can't move so much as an inch ! "

" I see that getting beaten up hasn't shrunk your awfuly big ego. " I sneer at Buggy as he laugh histericly.

He smirk at me and say smugly, " Let's see if your still so collect when your captain's head will be cut off the rest of his body. "

Luffy attemped to pull his head out of the board, but couldn't put it out of the hole and it wansn't easy for him to do so while he was being held down like this, he really couldn't move at all.

" Tell me StrawHat ! " Buggy yell up at him as he laugh, " Feeling honored ?! You'll die in the same place as the King of the Pirate ! "

" Don't you have any shame ? " I hiss lowly, so that only he can hear me, " Roger was your captain and you dare to discared the way he died with such a disrespect ? You disgust me. "

His eyes widen and he look at me in shock and even fear, " How do you… ? "

" I know a lot of things. " I state coldly and that was all I could say before a strong wind suddenly pick up and dark cloud where being blow over us so that the entire square was cast in shadows.

A shudder shook my entire body and I snap my head up to one of the bulding to the side of the square by pure instinct. I can see some marines hiding in the shadow and even Smoker and Tashigi amoung them but my something told me to look up higher and what I saw there make me freeze for a second.

 _Holy freaking shit !_

There, on the very top of the building was a cloaked figure, and it doesn't take a genius to guess who it was.

So Dragon was there all along.. he watched it all..

As if sensing eyes on him, he look down and our eyes conected. I couldn't contained the gasp that escaped me as he smirk at me, puting his index finger on his mouth in sign for me to not reveal his presence to anyone.

I blink in shock for a moment but nod slightly, still a little daze and he give me a smile. Like, a real warm smile !

Monkey D. Dragon, Leader of the Revolutionary Army, just smile at me !

I have the right to be incredibly star-struck right now, right ? No one would blame me ?

Unfortunatly, the irritating voice of Buggy bring me back to reality and I tore my eyes away from Dragon.

" Pirate Monkey D. Luffy, capitain of the Straw Hats Pirates, will be flashily executed for the crime of being stuck up and making me angry ! " Buggy yell as he lift his arms, suddenly standing beside the trapped Luffy.

At his words, all the pirates around them were screaming in celebration, shouting off guns and jumping as if a great show was about to take place.

I took a step forward but stoped when someone yell, " Don't move ! "

I quickly look up at the plateform to lock eyes with Luffy. His gaze was so serious that it pined me to place and look at him with wide fearful eyes.

He wink at me before smiling brightly and yelling with delight, " Oh boy ! I've never seen an execution ! "

" Well, you're about to, kid. " Buggy informed him with a dark chuckle in his voice.

And that's when I realized that Luffy, in fact, knew exactly what was going to happened but was still playing dumb. I always knew that he was smarter that what he was letting on, but here he don't know that he was going to be saved. Hell, I know it but I'm still can't help but feel a little worried.

I look at the other side of the square with a frown, _Sanji, Zoro,where the hell are you ?_

Luffy blink and looked up at Buggy, screaming in horror, " WHAT ?! STOP JOKING ! "

" It's no joke ! " Buggy scream in an annoyed way.

I look up at the building where Dragon was and our eyes met again. His gaze was so intense, as if he was trying to tell me something and I realize that he was just trying to make me understand to not worry, that everything was going to be all right.

" ALRIGHT ! " Buggy yell to the crowd as Luffy try to put his head free, " I hereby flashily begin the festivities of this public execution. "

Luffy suddenly stop stuggling and was now lying there with a pout on his face, " I'm so sorry. Really I am, please spare my life. " he say in a slothful voice that sound exactly like when Nami forced him to apologies for breacking something instand of pleading for his life. It couldn't have been any clearer that he didn't mean a world he say.

As if Luffy would ever stood so low as to plead for his life, he'll die before it ever happens. No, it was obvious that he was just mocking Buggy.

And apparently, Buggy doesn't know what sacarsm is as he bellow in frustration, " WHY WOULD I SPARE YOUR LIFE ?! "

" This is what happens when you go against us. " Cabaji comment, moving back down to the ground so that he could whatch with the others.

Alvida sigh a little regretfully, " I guess this is it for the man I had my eyes on. "

Buggy held out a long sword and look down at Luffy as he state, " You'e got quite a big audience here today, StrawHat. You want to say a few word before you die ? "

Luffy frown and look down at me, our eyes connecting as we just stare at each other without saying a word.

There was something in his eyes, a sort of glint that I'm not sure I like at all. I open my mouth to say something but he shake his head at me, silently asking me not to do or say anything and I really don't like the cold feeling that run through my vein at this moment.

I also could feel eyes on us, and I instinticly know that it was Dragon who was watching us carefully.

I really don't know where those feelings and instincts came from but at this moment I don't care. What matters is that I know that I can and should trust them.

" Aww, cat got your tongues ? " Buggy ask, still tauting him, " Or maybe you just realized that you little girlfriend will watch you die without being able to do anything to stop it ? Don't you want to say goodbye to her ? That's alright, stay quiet or say a few words. It doesn't matter, you're still gonna die, anyway. "

Luffy lay there for a moment, his hat shadowing his face before he took a deep breath. Just as a great wind swept over us all, he bellow out at the top of his lungs, so that the words seemed to echoed all around us, " I AM THE MAN WHO'LL BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES ! "

There was stunned silence all around us as the crowd stare at him in disbelief and I didn't even feel the wide grin that spread on my face at his words.

There even was a sort of energie in the air, like a chiling electricity, as if the universe itself suported his words.

Buggy however wasn't impressed as he grin evily, " We're finally getting to the best part of the show.. " he say, looking very please at what he was going to do, " Bye bye now.. "

I failed to restrained myself to take a step forwards and one of the pirates point a gun at my head, smirking uglily, " Stay still. You wouldn't want to spoil the show, would you ? "

I glare at him and held my chin up proudly, showing him that I wasn't even a bit scared to have a gun point at my head.

As if he would actually have the time to shot at me, who does he think I am ? An amateur or something ?

That's actually pretty insulting.

And what was taking the boys so long !?

Just as I was thinking that, Zoro's voice echoed out behind us, " STOP THIS EXECUTION ! "

There they were, Zoro and Sanji had finally shown up and were now standing at the edge of the crowd.

" NOW ! " they both scream out at Buggy, clearly warning him that they weren't playing around here.

" Zoro, Sanji ! " Luffy yell in relief.

" Luffy you idiot, " Zoro tease, his hand resting on the two new swords hanging at his hips. " Guess that all the fooling around finally caught up with you, huh ? "

" You starting a sideshow or is it how always look like ? " ask Sanji as he look around the circus dressed like pirates before his eyes settle on me and they widen, " Riley-chan ! "

Taking adventage of the surprised state of the pirate, I grap his arm, preventing him to use is gun, and grab his neck, forcing his head down before smashing my knee right in nose.

He crash to the ground, a hand holding is heavily bloody nose and his gun now in my hand.

Twirling the gun around my fingers, I smirk up at the boys, " About time you showd up. As you can see, thing are getting a little bit out of hand here. "

Zoro smirk too and look at Sanji who was staring at me slack-jaw, " I told you she didn't need your help, you stupid cook. She ain't some sort of delicate girl that needs a knight in shining armor."

I scowl, _Of course I'm not ! The first one that ever have a doubt with that, I'll be happy to show him by smashing his face into the ground._

" What did you say, you stupid marimo ?! " yell Sanji, glaring at him.

They start to growl at each other as the citizens all scream out Zoro's name in terror and fleed. Thankfully, the Buggy's Pirates turned their full attention away from them and onto the two men.

" You made it here, Zoro ! " Buggy call out cockily, " But your just a little bit too late ! " he raise his sword over his head, ready to cut Luffy's head off and that, at least got their attention as they rush in to try and take down the plateform before the sword fell.

I know that, no matter what we do, we couldn't make it on time but I still run toward Alvida and, just as she turn towards me after sensing me arriving, jump up and bring my arm back before punching her right in the nose before my fist slide to the right.

She yell in pain and fell on the ground, clutching her nose and looking at me with wide shocked eyes.

I smirk at her, shaking my hand to get rid of the slight pain in it, " I knew a direct punch would work ! "

Still shock, she yell out with a slightly off voice, " You little bitch, you broke my nose ! "

" Oh, I'm sorry.. " I say sweetly, not meaning a single word at all, " You know, if you don't fix it quickly, you'll have a crocked nose all you life. That'll be a shame, right ? You who are so proud of your beauty and all. "

If possible, her eyes widen even more and she start to panic with tear in her eyes.

I turn around and was about to go help the boys with the others pirates but stop, " Oh, I almost forgot. " I look back at her and smile proudly, " Did you know that Coby was in training with Garp ? You know, the Vice-Amiral ? No doubt he'll become a force to be recon with and when he does, I would advised you to never cross his path again. "

She made a chocked sound at the back of her throat and look downright shaken and lost at what was happening and I let her here, in her bloody state, truly satisfied with myself.

I just had the time to take down four others rather weaks pirates before the thunder roar and Luffy voice from above us sounded out, " Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Riley ! "

Everyone stop and we all look up at him to see him smiling brightly.

As I stare at him, I felt as if I was frozen in place. It wasn't a forced or painful smile… but serene.. as if he was truly happy.

This lingering smile… Luffy truly believed he was going to die here… but he wasn't upset about it…

I have an unexplicable feeling of pride rushing through me as I let my arm fell at my side, and turning completely toward him, just standing there, watching.

" Sorry, " he went on, and he truly did sound like he meant it this time.

A soft, warm gust of wind blow in my long hair, making them flowing behind me as he finally say, " But… I'm dead. "

" Idiot ! " scream Zoro in horror as Buggy brought his sword down on Luffy's neck.

" Don't say that ! " Sanji yell, now desesperatly kicking five or six pirates out of his way to get to the plateform.

But as the blade fell, it sparkled with electricity from the air and with a great explosion from above, a single bolt of lighting came crashing from the dark clouds and struck the tower, sending it on fire.

All I could do at that moment was watched, I was completely mesmerized by those magnificents blue flames and the sky that suddenly open up to the cold rain.

In a matter of second, it was pouring, but the plateform continued to burn… slowly bending and twisting around as it broke and land with a crash sideways. The sound of when it hit the ground echoed throughout the square.

No one said a word.. no one even move as we stare at the twisted heap of metal and burnt wood with wide eyes.

A soft gust of warm wind, the same as before, rushed towards me and something land gently on my head.

I blink and raise a hand on the object, only to come in contact with straws.

Luffy's straw hat...

At once, my head snap up to where Dragon was suposed to be, only to see that he wasn't here anymore.

I look back at the crumbled plateform just in time to see that Luffy at pull himself out of the debris, head still on and his body looking only slightly dirty.

Buggy wasn't so lucky though... he was lying on the ground and was badly burnt and out cold.

Luffy look briefly at him before turning towards us and laughing, " Hey ! I'm still alive ! That's nice ! "

I shake my head in mock desesperation as he walk toward me, " You really have sheer dumb luck, you know that ? " I say, scolding him a little as I put his hat back on his head, " You can be grateful you're made of rubber, otherwise you would be in the same situation as Buggy. «

He just smile brightly and I look around to see that not everyone recovered as quickly as us as they were all staring in stunned disbelief at what they just saw.

Sanji mouth was open so that his cigaret had fell out... but Zoro didn't react at all, but they was a strange expression of contemplation there as he walk towards us, talking about how a lucky an escape that was.

" That was divine intervention ! " Sanji suddenly declare.

" Stop talking nonsense. " Zoro say at once, though still shaken up by what just happened, he grasp the seriousness of the situation as he say loudly across the rain, " We gotta get out of this town. Our trouble are not over. "

And, of course, just as he said this, a small army of Marines came charging out from all sides. Those sneacky little buggers had the entire place surronded from the begin and just waited for the right moment to round us all up.

Luffy was looking ready for a fight but I grab the back of his shirt, " Oh no you don't ! We're way outnumbered, we got to run ! "

He pout and I look at him seriously, " If we don't go back to the Merry right now, we aren't going to leave at all and you can say goodbye to Grand Line. "

That convinced him all right. We turn and run as fast as we could, taking care of sticking close to each other in case something happens and take off down the street in the direction of the docks.

As we run through the empty street, the rain was now coming down harder than before, causing Zoro to yell in frutration, " What the hell is up with all this rain !? "

" Nami was right about the storm ! " Sanji say loudly to be heard through the rain and the wind, trying to shield his eyes so that he could see were he was going, " If we don't get back to the ship and set sail soon, then we'll be stuck here for good. "

" Just keep running ! Something tell me that it's not going to be easy anyway ! " I yell at him, now regretting to not have tied my hair up when I could, the rain making them stick to my skin along my arms and my forehead.

And so we ran, even with the Marines right behind us, we keep going, not bothering to stop and fight them off. With every step we take however, the rain seems to become thicker and fall harder so that it was getting hard to see anything in front of us.

Suddenly, I spot a glisening light in the corner of my eyes and without waiting to guess what it was, I unsheath my Ninjato and bloke the attack that was coming toward Zoro.

Tashigi sword's and mine collided with each other and she looks a little surprise that I was able to blocked her so easily but then she glare at me and push harder on my blade in attempt to break contact.

I smirk at her with a raise eyebrow as I myself push forwards and as she stumble a little under the strengh of the push, breaking the contact of our sword , I raise my foot to her shoulder and push her, making her fall on her butt against a wall and her sword clatered on the ground.

The boys had stoped to run and were watching while we fought and I sigh, puting the flat part of my sword against my shoulder and a hand on my hip, " Now, what did you think you were doing ? It's not really nice to attack someone without warning them, you know ? "

She glare at me, " It wasn't you I was aiming for, anyway ! "

" Well, yeah I knew that. " I answer dryly, " But I couldn't really let you attack my brother when his back was turned now, could I ? "

She frown in confusion, " Your what... ? " she then point an accusing finger at Zoro who was watching the conversation with the others with a bored expression, " This man is the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro ! And you're telling me he's your brother ?! "

I shrug, " Well not « hunter « anymore, but yeah. " I say before smiling at her way too sweetly, " I'm Roronoa Riley, nice to meet you. "

She gape, her eyes moving between Zoro and me several times before she seems to take a hold of herself and get off the ground, grabing her sword in her hand, " I didn't know you were Zoro.. and a pirate on top of that. You lied to me ! "

He just raise an eyebrow at her as he steped beside me, " Well, Riley, you were right. She really isn't happy that she didn't realize who she was speaking to at that shop. " he look back at her and say calmly, " You never ask what my name was, did you ? So I never _lied_ , did I ? "

I blink up at him and look back at Tashigi angry's face, " Well, he does have a point, you know ? Technically, you can't say that it was a lie if he never claimed to be someone else. "

" I don't care ! " she yell furiously, placing herself in fighting stance, " I won't let you go with the Wado Ichimonji ! You don't deserves to touch it with your filthy hands ! "

" You want to fight ? " he ask but it was clear that he wasn't requiring an answer as he turn to me and put a hand on my shoulder, " Go ahead and try to prevented Luffy from doing anything stupid. I'll catch up quickly. "

Just as he said this, Tashigi charge ahead in anger, Zoro just had enough time to push me aside and pull out the Wado to blocked her attack, more than able to hold her back. His eyes held a thoughtful expression as Sanji yell at him that he shouldn't fight a girl, resulting in making Tashigi even angrier and to told him off for that.

She has a low estime of herself, that's her problem. She must have heard a lot of peoples saying that a woman couldn't handled a sword as well as a man and now she is too self consious and trapped in her self-doubts.

I must admit that even I had those unsertitude when Aiden started training me as the art of swordsmanship. A sword could be very heavy and being a woman, I had rather hard time to adapt and find the right balance with my breasts getting in the way. I even let them bandaged tightly for a while until Aiden just told me to work on my agility and that I shouldn't rely on brutal force alone, like the majority of the swordsman.

I lacked of raw strengh so I had to compensate with something else and it work out fine. Being a woman changed absolutly nothing if one find the right balance and compromised.

Tashigi still have a lot to learn, but she'll menaged eventually.

I feel a hand on my forearm and look up at Luffy who was looking at me, a little concerned and I realized that I've probably been standing there for a little to much time.

" Let's go, " he says gently, pulling a little on my arm, " Don't worry, he'll catch up in no time. "

I smile softly, " I know. " and we start running again, Luffy still holding my arm.

We just menaged to run almost at the end of the town when we spot someone just ahead of us and were forced to stop again.

Smoker..

As Luffy argue with Sanji to take me with him and keep going, I walk forward just in front of the Marine.

" Captain Smoker, " I smirk at him, " The Gouvernement's untamable dog, Logia Devil Fruit user, smoke type. Nice to meet you. "

He look at me up and down with a frown as he put a cigare in his mouth and lit it with a match, " You are rather well informed... Unfortunatly, I don't know as much on you as you do on me, care to enlight me ? "

The boys were looking the echange curiously as I nod, smile still on, " Of course, Captain. My name's Roronoa Riley, member of the StrawHats Pirates. "

He raise an eyebrow as he suck on his cigare, " Roronoa, you say ? Do you happen to be related to the Pirate Hunter, for a chance ? "

" _Ex_ Pirate Hunter, if you please. I'm his little sister. "

" Is that so ? " he say in interest, " Well, that's a news I'll have to report to my superior, we didn't know that he had a familly and since your a pirate, we can't let you off the hook. "

I snort at that, " There is a lot of things that you marines don't know. But sure, go ahead, I don't really care. "

He glance at the boys behind me then ask, genuidly curious, " You know that I'm a logia. How do you intempt to fight me then ? "

 _Well, my throwing knives won't do a very good job against a logia, even with Karioseki inside, and I'll prefered to keep the secrets of my sword away from the marines attention for as long as possible, so…_

I chuckle in amusement, and declare boldly, " I have absolutly no idea ! "

Well, at least, that did make him smile, or smirk rather, " I can tell that you are a smart woman.. So you're either stupidly brave or just completely suicidal. "

I arch an eyebrow, smiling mysteriously, " Or I just believe in fate ? My captain just escape an execution by being hit by a struck of lighting, so I think that fate isn't to keen on letting him die today. "

I turn to Sanji and say calmly, " Go ahead and help the other to get the ship ready, we'll be there soon. "

He look rather uncertain as he say, " But Riley-chan, I can't leave you here... "

" It's really nice of you but trust me, I'll be fine. " I tell him rasuringly, " This smoking guy isn't interest in you anyway, am I right Smoker ? "

I report my attention on him and he shrug, " I don't know him and I don't have any order for him. " his eyes narrows on Luffy and me, " You two though and the other Roronoa, I can't let you go. "

Luffy yell again at Sanji to go and he look one last time at me, glaring at Luffy and telling him to not let a single scratch landing on me before taking off in direction of the port.

" Enough with the civilities. " Smoker say impatiently, smoke spourting off his body, " I won't allow you to leave this island, you may just as well give up. "

" I'm afraid you won't be able to stop us. " I say cockily

" I wonder about that. " he say smirking challengingly, " While I've been station on this island, not a single pirate that's passed here has been able to enter the Grand Line. "

I put a hand on my hips and answer mockingly, " Well, if you waren't so busy keeping your perfect attendance record, maybe you could have stopped Arlong from enslaving an entire island. As it was, we had to do the job for you and my captain have been declared wanted criminal for it, that's hardly fair, wouldn't you agree ? "

Smoker face became an ugly shade of red as he glare dagger at me and I know I'd offended him. I don't really care though, Smoker's attitude on this piss me off. Smoker was quite simply the only marine in East Blue that could have done something against the Arlong Pirate, not only that, but he could have crush them singlehandly. Yet, because he wasn't odered by his higher up to do something about it, he didn't lift a single finger.

So honestly, I really don't care if I just hurt his ego a tiny bit.

In his anger, he propulsed himself at me thanks to his smoky legs and Luffy followed his exemple, pushing me out of the way as he passed by me and throw a punch in Smoker's face, only for it to pass through him.

They go on fighting for a while but no matter what Luffy throw at him, nothing worked.

 _Fucking logias, pains in the ass the lot of them.._

I couldn't do anything to help either so I just decided to wait anxiously for Dragon to show up.

Luffy jump and try his Gum Gum Gatling Gun again, but of course it didn't do any good.

" What's wrong ? " Smoker challenge, " Had enough already ? You should have listen to what the girl said ! I'm a logia, you can't do anything to me ! "

Luffy launch at him again and Smoker trap him in a cloud of smoke and slam him to the ground, his face in the concrete and his hand on his head.

" I told you ! " Smoker yell at him, " You gotta go through me to get to the Grand Line ! 30 millions berrys, you ?! Huh, guess your luck's run out. "

But as Smoker reach for his Jite, someone wrap in a dark green cloak step out of the shadow and took a hold of it to prevent him from moving.

I can't help the smile that appered on my face as he say in a hoarse voice, " I wouldn't be so sure about that. "

Though his tone carried no trace of threat, rather some dark amusement, anyone could tell that he meant buisness. There was just something in his voice that seemed to demand attention despite speaking so softly.

" It's you... " Smoker snarl.

I could see Dragon smirk in the shadow of his hood before he raise his head towards me and I could see his tatooed face almost clearly, " Nobody had ever managed to sensed my presence if I did not want it to before you... You're an interesting young lady, I expect great things from you. "

I blink in slight shock at what he just say, _Dragon just complimented me !_

I shake myself out of my stupor and smirk, " Why, thank you, coming from a man like you that's mean a lot. Only time will tell, I guess. "

He chuckle amusingly, " Indeed. "

" That's nice and all, " Smoker say, a little annoyed to have been ignored, " But that's just as well, now the Gouvernement can have you head. "

I look at him like he was the most dumbest man on earth, " If you think you can arrest the Leader of the Revolutionaries that easily, I must worried about your mental health, Smokey. "

" What did you just call me, woman ! "

Lighting flash as Dragon chuckle darkly again, " Very interesting woman, indeed. " he say almost to himself before looking up at the rainy sky, " The world is still waiting for our answer.. "

Just then, the whole area was sourrounded with an eerie green light and a great wind went rushing out of nowhere.. a wind that was so strong that it was if we were in the middle of a mealstrom.

As I was sent flying up in the air, unable to see anything with such a powerful wind, I feel something wrap several time around my waist and was pushed against what I assumed was Luffy chest as a hand at the back of my head was pushing me firmly agaist it.

Finally we crash into something and I look up to see that we landed directly on the Merry's deck when everybody was looking down at us in surprise and shock. I look down at Luffy who must have taken the full blow of the crash as he was laying on his back, arm still wrap around me and I smile at him, " Thank you very much, Captain. "

He smile up at me and laugh as he untangle his arm so that I could stand up off him.

I look at the others as they still gape at us and say with a raise eyebrow, " Well ? What are we waiting for ? Let's get out of here. "

They blink dumbly at me and Luffy jump up, shouting out, " Let's go ! To Grand Line ! "

* * *

It was still raining hard and the storm was still raging around us. Fierce gales and heavy rains battered the ship something awful as Nami was shouting instruction.

" Feels like she's gonna capsize ! " Luffy yell from the front, but instead of worried, he sound exited as the thought that we might end up drowing.

Of course he'd be happy about that...

" Hey look ! A light ! " Namy suddenly scream out and we look up to see a bright light shining in the distance, pointing the way through the storm.

" Isn't that a lighthouse ?! " I yell over the noise of the storm as I pull onto the rope in hope to keep the sail steady.

" That's a guide post light ! " answer Nami exitiedly, " It show us the way to the Grand Line ! "

" The Grand Line is just out ahead. " Luffy say in awe, his eyes bright as he grins at the lighthouse.

" Do we have to go there in the middle of a freaking hurrican like this ? " Usopp say worriedly.

" Can't think of a better time. " I say with a light laugh as Zoro smirk and Sanji grin widly, giving me a thumbs-up.

" Face it, Usopp. " grin Nami at him, " Your outnumbered. "

" Ok then ! " Sanji yell out, claping his hand together, " I think we should say something to mark the occasion. "

" Good idea ! " Usopp explain, seeming to forget his anxiety for the moment at this sugestion.

Sanji run to the cellar and come out rolling a large barrel on the upper deck and we all step around it.

Each on of us as an excited gleam in our eyes, because we all know that this is was it. The begining of the greatest adventure of our life, we're our dream will becomes reality.

Sanji step out first and put his foot on top of the barrel, " I'm going to the Grand Line to find All Blue ! "

I smile at him and step out from my place between Zoro and Luffy, me too putting my foot on the barrel, " For Aiden, I'll live the life of freedom we always wanted, for the two of us ! "

Following suit, Luffy also put his foot up, " I'm going to become King of the Pirates ! "

Then Zoro declare with a wide smirk, " To be the World Greatest Swordsman ! "

" To draw a map of the entire world ! " say Nami with enthusiasm.

We all look at Usopp expetently as he just stood there, as if he didn't know what to say.

He seems to think for a second before finally steping forwards, " I guess I'm going... to be a brave warrior of the sea ! "

And then we all held our feet there for only a few second, but it felt so much longer... we look at the the barrel that represent or goals and hopes, each of us smiling through the rain.

At this moment, there was no fear or hesitation for any of us.. There was no turning back, even if we wanted to. We all knew what we wanted and it was here that we decided that we were going to go the end of the world if that's what it took to get it... And no matter what happened..

We were going to do this together.

" And now... " Luffy yell as we all raise our legs high, and brought them down to smash the barrell. " TO THE GRAND LINE ! "

" YEAH ! "

* * *

As the storm was still raging outside, we decided to sit in the kitchen with Usopp at the ship's head helm and the others sitting around the table, Nami with her nose in her map, Sanji cooing at her every word and Zoro beside me who was drinking sake as usual.

I was at this moment sitting in front of Luffy with a plastic cup in front of me. turning it upsite down I look at Luffy with a smirk, " Now watch carefully. "

He nods exitedly and I begin to tap in rythme on the table with my hands and the cup, creating a music beat as I sing.

[ When I'm Gone – Anna Kendrick ]

 _I've got my ticket for the long way road.._

 _Two bottles of whiskey for the way.._

 _And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say ? _

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone.._

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone…_

 _I've got my tiket for the long way road_

 _The one with the prettiest of views.._

 _It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sight to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you…_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone.._

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _Oh, you sure gonna miss me when I'm gone…_

I slap the goblet one last time and smirk at the bright smile on Luffy face, " So, what do you think ? "

" That was brilliant ! " he shout out happily as he take the goblet and try to do the same, " How does that work ? "

I chuckle at his enthousiasm, " It's not that hard. I'm sure with a little practise you'll be able to do it with closed eyes. "

" Well I have to say, that was a rather fitting song for our entrance in Grand Line. " comment Zoro with a smirk.

" Yeah. " I smile up at him and snatch his glass of sake, " Except that instead of whiskey we have sake. " and I down the drink as he chuckle at my antics.

" I don't understand it ! " yell out suddenly Nami in frustration.

I sigh, " I told you already that your were waisting your time. There is no other way to the Grand Line that Reverse Mountain. "

" But how ?! "

Zoro shrug nonchalantly, " We crash into it ? "

" Of course not, you idiot. " I mumble at him before standing up and coming beside Nami to point at her map, " See here ? The mountain is riddle with small canals so we have to go up and over it. "

" Ah ! Sound like fun ! " Luffy say, the goblet now hanging from his mouth.

Nami look up and scowl at me, " How do you now all this stuff anyway ? "

I raise an eyebrow and fold my arm, " I am what you can call a bookworm. I just love to read everything my eyes land on, I told you that knowledge was power that you should not underestimate. "

She huff and Zoro snort, " In case you didn't know, a ship can't climb up a mountain. "

I scowl at him, " And in case _you_ didn't know, the Grand Line is known for its unpredictableness. Logic doesn't means anything out there. "

" And the map clearly say that we have to pass by this stupid mountain. " add Nami.

" Yeah, but remember… " Zoro say coolly, " That map was stolen from Buggy the Clown. Can we trust it ? "

" Didn't Buggy stole it from the Marine Base, though ? " I remark with a smug smile in his direction.

He scowl but seeing he wouldn't win this round, he drop the matter.

" A little help over there ! "

We turn around to see Usopp stuggling against the rudder, " It's stuck ! "

" Sanji, can you please give Usopp a hand ? " Nami ask in annoyance, " I can't think with all his shouting ! "

" Right away, Nami-san ! " swoon Sanji, going over but as the face he make, there really were a problem.

" Ah ? does this current seem unusually strong to anyone else ? " Usopp ask and Nami look up at his words.

" Of course.. " she say in hushed tone before smiling brightly, " Of course, the currents ! "

She then explain that the cannals did go up the mountain thanks to the powerful currents of water from the four oceans being forced to the top of the mountain before they flowed back down into the Grand Line.

I frown thoughfully, " If we screw this up and miss the entrance of the canal, the Merry will be carried right into the Red Line's rockface and more than likely be destroyed.. "

She nods and turn to the boys, saying firmly, " That's means ship and crew at the bottom of sea ! Understand ? "

" Yeah. " Luffy say to Nami, his hand under his chin with a thoughful expression, " So basically, it's a mystery mountain. "

I laugh lightly at that, " Yes, Luffy. That's exactly that. "

Nami scowl and mumble under her breath, " No, that's not that at all." At my raise eyebrow she just sigh and shake her head, " Anyway, since we're postion on this current we shouldn't run into any problems getting to the summit of Reverse Mountain. The only thing that would hurt us noow is if something went wrong with the rudder. "

" Nami, you're a genius ! " Sanji swoon.

" I still don't see how a ship can climb up a mountain. " grumble Zoro.

" Well, I've heard story about how there was more than half the people who try to make it to the Grand Line that die before they even get there. " say Sanji, lighting a cigaret, " Whatever we find, it's not going to be easy. "

Soon, the storm spike up and we were all running around the deck, listening to Nami's orders. Just as I pull up the sails, I could see the Red Line appear in front of us through the mist.

" Hey ! " Luffy scream from the mast, " I can see the mystery mountain ! "

The other all run up to see what he was talking about. The Red Line was so high that we couldn't even see the top of it.

There were dark cloud and wirlpools all around us and we were pull along the current. Luffy almost fell of the mast and shout at us to hold the rudder steady and I call for Nami to find the entrance.

Nami stare ahead as she finish putting on a pink raincoast and when Usopp cry out for the direction she tell him to just keep going straight ahead.

" YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ?! " he yell from the cabin.

" Don't doubt me when it come to direction ! " she beam proudly, " I'm the naviator for a reason after all. "

" And you're the best navigator in the world, Nami-swan ! " Sanji tell her lovey-dovey.

Luffy finally come down from the mast and land next to me, " Have we made it ? "

I smile up at him, " More than likely. "

" I got to be dreaming ! " Zoro yell from the upper deck, looking through the binoculars at the red wall in front of us. " It's impossible ! The ocean really is flowing up the mountain ! "

I roll my eyes at him, _they where still so naives._

Throught several grey water gates, each decorate with elaborate image that I don't have the time to see clearly, the water was being forced right up the mountain, creating what look like a pathway to the sky.

" We have to make it through those water gates just right ! " Nami call out, " Or we'll be crashed right into the Red Line and smashed to pieces ! "

I notice that we were drifting off slightly and yell out, " We're drifting off course ! We gotta go more starboard ! "

" Starboard, go ! " Usopp yell as Sanji and him pull on the rudder and…

Crack !

… Break it.

 _Great. Just fucking great._

I guess that was to be excpect, as amazing as the Merry is, she just isn't build for this harsh weather.

" THE RUDDER ! " they all yell in horror as we were about to crash into the first gate.

" Luffy ! " I yell out.

" I got it ! " he answer as he put his hat on my head and jump out just in time. He inflates himself just as the ship hit and act like a airbag so that he end up stoping the ship. His face turn blue as he struggle to hold back the ship.. and there after several painful seconds, with the Merry pressing hard on him, it bounce off enough that it was now heading straight up the water.

" HE DID IT ! " Usopp cheer.

Luffy was falling to the sea as Zoro shout out for him to take his hand. Luffy deflate and stretch his hand out to be pull painfully to the deck, his head crashing into it.

I laugh at him as he jump up to his feet with a bright smile, putting his arm around my shoulders and taking back his hat.

It was a rush from there on out, the rain has stopped and Nami pull off her coat to hold it above her head like a banner aginst the droplet of water that fell on us as we climb higher up the mountain. " Now it's just straight shot to the summit ! "

Luffy tight his grip on my shoulder in his exitement as Zoro came to stood beside us. Everyone could feel the adrenaline rush as we rode on, the wind wiping around our hair as we grin in anticipation.

Suddenly, Luffy let go of my shoulders and pull my hand instead, " Come with me ! "

I blink at him but let him pull me to the Merry's head as he climb up to it and then turn while extending his hand for me to take.

I blink at his hand in shock for a second and, looking up at his smiling face, put my hand in his and he pull me up to him.

He make me sit in front of him as he place himself behind me, his legs on either side of me as he place his arm around my waist and pull me back tighlty against him to make sure I don't slip.

I look up ahead of us as we pass the thick clouds and burst through the haze, the air was now clear and there was nothing but a blue sky and bright sunlight.

" This is insane ! " I laugh hysterically and Luffy laugh with me.

" We're not in the clouds ! " he yell out, " We're above them ! "

It was true, and there was the peak of the mountain. The water collected at the top and from the cold air freeze instantly, ressembling beautiful shards of crystal before shattering in a spectrum of colorful glitters.

" It's gorgeous.. " I say in awe and I felt Luffy tighting his hold a little more.

" It's amazing ! We've reached the summit ! " I hear Nami yell from somwhere behind us as we went up and hit the top.

Without realizing it, I ended up clutching at Luffy's arms around me as we went airbone for a brief moment, hovering in the air before we fell again, sliding down the mountain like a great water slide.

And then, beyond the cloud right in front of us was a fast clear blue sea. The water of the Grand Line…

We've finally made it..

" I can see it ! " Luffy yell as he lift up one of his arm to held onto his hat, " This is the greatest sea in the world ! Somwhere out there, the One Piece is waiting and we're gonna find it ! LET'S GO ! "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, here is chapter 7 !**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews ! I will try to post more regularly, like maybe two chapters a month, but I don't make any promises.**

 **The only think I can promise you for sure is that this story will never be abandoned. I have plan for a little before and after the war in Marine Ford that will probably change a lot of thing afterwards, ( though I won't tell you anything about it, you'll just have to wait and see ;) )**

 **Vivi's in this chapter and I really made an effort with her here, because to be honest I never really liked her.**

 **See you soon for the chapter 8.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

I don't think I've ever been that excited and giddy in my whole life.

It was a sort of out of the body experience.. The wind blowing past us as we continued to speek up the speed, the water spraying everywhere, creating more mist. We were all shoutin in joy, obviously loving every seconds of it.

It was just surreal..

And then, downward we sped, almost as if we were on a waterslide, breacking through the clouds so that we couldn't see anything but the white fog in front of us.

As all the other were laughing without a care in the world, I hear some strange noise from what seems far away and frown, yelling out at them, " Hey guys ! Didn't you just hear something ? "

" Huh ? What's that ? " Nami yell over as the other all stop laughing to listen carefuly.

" No, I heard it too ! " Zoro shout out, " It was like some sort of groaning sounds just ahead of us ! "

" It's probably just the wind ! " Nami dismissed as we start to go even faster, " At this speed, everything sounds distored ! "

But there it was again, a distance wailing that sound like a foghorn coming from through the clouds.

" There ! You can't tell me you didn't heard that ! " I yell out at her.

Usopp pull down his googles over his eyes and look through them to try and find the source of the sound, but with the mist all around us, he couldn't see a thing.

" Nami ! " suddenly scream Sanji, " I see a mountain up ahead. "

I blink blankly and frown in though before my eyes widen in realisation as I remember what, or rather _who_ , we're going to met here.

" Luffy, maybe we should get down on the deck now.. " I try to warn but the sound of my voice was drown by the panic shrieking of Nami, " WHAT ? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE ! "

" But it's right here ! " Sanji scream back as he point ahead of us, " I can _see_ it ! "

" Who cares !? " Luffy yell out as he tight his grib on me again as I try to wriggle away, and it was clear that he couldn't care less as to what might happen, " GO ! "

Resign to my fate, seeing that he wasn't about to let go of his grip around my waist, I stop struggling and pray that the collision wouldn't be too violent as Nami scream that we should be home free after we pass the Twin Cape.

But then, that groaning wail sound off once again, louder that ever so that no one could deny that they didn't heard it.

" Huh ? " Luffy say as he squint his eyes throught the thick fog, trying to make something out.

" Can I go down now ? " I mumble, sulking a little when he didn't aswers.

Just then, we broke through the white sheet of mist and all we could see now was a vast navy blue, almost black, wich cause everyone but Zoro and I to scream in shock as the two of us just gape with wide eyes and jaw almost to the ground.

" It's a black wall ! " Luffy scream in fear.

" No, it's not.. ! " Nami shout in horror as she grab hold of the railing, tears in her eyes.

" Then what in the bloody hell is it !? " Zoro yell before she could finish.

" It's a freaking whale ! " I yell out for everyone to hear as the wailing sounds again.

To say this whale was enormous would be the understatement of the century.. in front of us was a magnificent creature that was so large, it look like it could swallow an entire Island in one gulp. The whale's massive mouth opens a little so that I can see a row of dangerously sharp teeth, a single tooth about the size of the Merry, if not bigger… and his great head was also covered in dozens of scars, both old and new.

But, unaware of what was going on around him, not that we could blame a giant creature like him to not noticed little bugs like us.. I mean, we wouldn't know if we stomp on some ants while walking casualy around, so why would that whale noticed us ? He wail out once again, the loudest one yet, that made the entire mountain shake. We all cover ours ears, the noise percing our brains and our eardrums felt as if they were about to burst.

It really broke my heart though, to hear that lonely mourning like sound.. It's really sad..

The other though, were all screaming in panic.

" W-wha –what are we gonna do ?! " Usopp scream out, looking ready to faint as he look at each and everyone of us with pleading eyes, desperate for one of us to have a sudden brilliant idea.

" Should we fight ? " Luffy suggest quickly, still not budging from his place on the Merry head despite the rather dangerous situation we were in, nor letting go of my waist.

" Idiot ! " scream out Nami hysterically, " How are we suppose to fight a HUNDRED TON WHALE ?! "

" Well, do something ! " Usopp scream at them both, " Our path is blocked ! How do we escape ?! "

" Would you just calm down ? Yelling we'll get us nowhere. " I state camly but loud enough to be heard; " This whale probably won't notice us if we're careful enough. If this creature look like a giant wall to us, we must be tiny little speck to it. "

" You're right as always, Riley-chan ! " I hear Sanji swoon behind me.

" But it won't do much good if we don't do something about stopping before we crash into it. " I add as my eyes narrows, trying to find a breach or something where the ship could slip through.

" There ! " Zoro suddenly shout, pointing to Laboon's side where there was an opening, " We can get by on the left ! Hard to port ! "

" The rudder's broken ! " Sanji remind him loudly.

" Do something dammit ! " Zoro yell back, and it was strange to see him lose control of his calm like that, " Anything ! "

" Wait ! I know ! " Luffy yell as he suddenly jump us both off the figurehead, putting me down on the deck gently before running straight down to the hull, " This'll work, it has to ! "

I blink in surprise before yelling after him, " What are you gonna do ?! "

But he didn't stick around to answer as he disappears through the back of the ship while Nami and I stays on the upper deck and the three resting men try to pull what was left of the rudder to the left.

" This is pointless ! " Usopp yell as the other two curse, " The ship's not gonna turn ! "

Just as we almost reach Laboon, below deck there was an enormous blast which could only mean one thing…

" THE CANNON ?! " Sanji, Usopp and Nami scream as Zoro and I face palm.

 _I totally forgot about that…_

The impact of the blast shot the ship back slightly ad blew up in front of us once it hit the whale, making us all stumble a bit.

The cannon had stop us from crashing right into Laboon and the ship being destroyed, but it wasn't enough to stop us completely. The ship slow down considerably but when it bump into the whale, it end up breacking off the Merry's figurehead. The sheep's head broke with a loud CRACK and went flying overhead so that when it hit the deck, Luffy scream out in horror, " HEY ! THAT WAS MY SPECIAL SEAT ! "

Once everyone caught their breath and let sink what happened, I made my way bellow deck and stop beside Luffy, laying a hand on his shoulder, " Calm down. It didn't seems to have noticed us… "

" Well, we should move out of here before it does. " Zoro says from the upper deck with the other, still looking like they couldn't really believed what just happened.

" Someone mind telling me what the heck is going on ?! " Usopp shout, looking ready to cry.

" It's so big that the cannonball didn't even make it flinch ! " Sanji cries out, his cigaret forgotten on the floor.

" That, or his reaction time is really slow. " I muse, still frowning up at the whale.

" Who cares ?! " yell Nami, looking ready to pull her hair out, " At least we're alive ! Let's hurry to get out of here ! "

But then, Laboon howl out, long and loud, his voice feeling as if it was a shockwave and I have to press my hands firmly on my ears to blocked some of the sound.

Suddenly, something make me glance back at Luffy and I see that he's shaking with a furious look on his face.

" Luffy ? " I whisper, not having a really good feeling about this.

" You think you can break my special seat and get away with it ?! " he yell up at the whale as he ball his fist and stretch his arm to punch Laboon right in the eye, " TAKE THIS ! "

" DON'T DO THAT YOU MORON ! " I yell out but to late.

For a second, time seems to freeze for nothing could be heard but the sound of the waves hittin the ship.. But then, Laboon massive eye suddenly looks down at us and all I could do was staring up at it with wide eyes and slack-jaw.

" IT SEES US ! " the other yell in horror.

Naturally, Luffy stood his ground, " I'm not through with you ! There's a lot more where that came from ! "

" Don't you dare ! " I slap him upside the head.

Laboon groan angrily before he slowly open his massive mouth, revealin the large teeth once again.

" Please… no.. " Nami croack out, now crying hard. But the rushin water goin into Laboon's mouth was like a current and our little ship didn't stand a chance as it's quickly pull in. It act as a black hole.. we were pull into Laboon's mouth and there wasn't anything we could do but hold on tight and hope for the best.

But as we were swept away into Laboon's mouth, Luffy's knock overboard and I act without even thinking about it by reaching out to him and gripping his arm tightly and we fall, the others calling after us earnestly. As we were about to hit the water, Luffy has enough sense to stretch his other arm out and grab onto one of Laboon's teeth, pulling me against him so that I was pressed tightly between him and the tooth as he hug it tightly.

" We aren't gonna die here ! " He growls as he held on for dear life.

Through the wind, an arm wrapped tightly around me, he struggle to climb his way up.

After a few moment, Laboon close his mouth, swallowing the whole Going Merry and I only could catch a glimps of it spinning like it was going down a drain before the whale close his mouth completely.

Luffy and I were perched on Laboon's head, Luffy's arms still clutching my waist tightly to make sure I don't slip and fell.

I look down at the olds and news bleeding scars on that poor whale head and frown, _That poor things really is in a deep emotional pain to resort to hurting himself like that.._

Luffy was still breathing heavily as he attempt to catch his breath after the effort he put to climb up here and there was still anger on his face that was quickly mostly replaced by fear as he look around.

" Ah man.. ? " He says, barely controlling his panic, " Everyone was swallowed whole ! "

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, " Yeah, looks like it. At least there were _swallowed_ not _chewed_.. So there's still alive, I'm sure. "

Suddenly, the world shake as Laboon's start to submerge and I stumble a bit.

" Hey ! " Luffy yell as he starts punching Laboon's, " Where do you think you're going, you jerk ?! " he demand, sounding more and more angry at each seconds, " Listen you big whale, I'm not gonna ask again ! Stop sinking ! I mean it ! My friends and me are on an important adventure ! Give them back ! "

" For fuck sake, Luffy, this isn't going to help at all ! " I yell in frustration, " You're like a mosquito to that freaking giant whale ! Let's just find a way for you not to drown before it's too late ! "

He stops and look up, frowning in concentration as he look around for an escape route as Laboon continues to o down.

I look around too and then spot something and squint, " What's that thing ? It look like.. a hatch ? Almost like a submarine hatch.. "

Luffy look up to where I was looking and raise an eyebrow, " Well, it's a weird blowhole for a whale.. " and then he run towards it, pulling me with him and open it before jumping in.

Just as I finish to lock the hatch, I hear the water above us washing around and I sigh in relief.

We made it just in time..

I turn back to Luffy and open my mouth to say something but the words were lost as gape, stunned at the sight before us.

" I don't know much about whales, " Luffy says after he got a good look around at the iron hallway with light hanging every few feet, " But since when do they have doors and lightesd hallway ? "

I blink blankly and start to walk, " Well, they don't, obviously. Someone must have built it there for a reason. "

" So it's like a half-whale half-robot ? " he ask with a silly grin as he follow slightly behind me.

I have to chuckle at that, " Not a bad guess, but I don't think – "

Whatever I was going to say was lost as the hallway seems to tilt and I yelp indignantly, something that I'm going to deny it ever happens if someone ask, as I fall on my butt and slid down at high speed, hearing Luffy scream and bouncing around behing me.

We kept going, Luffy ending up bouncing in front of me like a rubber ball down the hallway until we end up in a large tunnel with metal walkways on either side of a river.

Then it stops and I breath in pants as I try to get up shakingly, " What the bloody hell.. "

Gasping for breath too, Luffy look around, " Hey that's weird.. the whale's got a river too ? "

And then, the shake again and tilt up.

Luffy quickly wrap his arms several time around me and try to hold on with the other so we wouldn't go sliding down again.

But there was no helpin it, he slip and fell.

" This is getting crazy ! " I yell out as we're rocking back and forth. After a few minutes, I look up at the sound of panic screaming and saw two people standing in front of a large metal door, both of them were holdin each other for dear life, looking utterly lost and shocked out of their minds at the same time.

The two were a rather stange looking duo.. one's a middle aged man with a large crown on top of his long, wavy orange hair and the numbers 9 written on each of his cheeks, and the second's a young woman with long wavy blue hair tied up in a tight high ponytail.

Just as I recongnize her as Vivi, we slams into them with such force that the doors were force opens and we were sent flying through the air.

" Riley ? Luffy ? " I hear Zoro's voice call out and I look down to see the Merry and a little Island in the middle of what seems to be a bright blue pool and ever more blue sky with seagulls and clouds and everything.

 _Well, I have to admit that that's a hell of good works the ol' Crocus did there._

" Zoro ! Is everyone okay ?! " Luffy yell out in relief before blinking, asif just rememberin something and throwing me unceremonly towards the ship, " Catch ! "

I went flying with indigant squawk and I look down to see Sanji running around the deck with his arms open wides and heart shape eyes with the hope of being the one to catch me.

He smiles widely as I was about to land in his arms before he was rudely push away and Zoro's catch me instead, bridal style.

He look down at me and smirk, " Well, I didn't know you were planning to learn how to fly.. "

I scowl back at him, " Think you're funny, do you ? "

" Err, I still need a hand here ! " Luffy suddenly call out before he hit the water.

I frown, _Is it water or digestive juice ?_

* * *

After having fished Luffy and the two wierdos out, we were all on the deck, the constant shaking of the whale having stopped and there were a deep, almost humming sound that we could hear echoing off Laboon's stomach walls if we paid attention enough.

" I don't claim to speek whale, " Nami says, going to the railling and looking around, " But it seems to have calm down a bit. "

" Seems that way… " I aswers absentmindly as I stood behind Zoro who was sitting cross leg in front of the two intruders.

I stare hard at the blue hair girl, making her squirm a bit.

 _Princess Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta Kingdom… I didn't really liked her when I read the Alabasta Arc.. Maybe things will be different now that I have the chance to see her for real._

Zoro look at them sternly, " Now, we save your lives for the time being.. " he tell them irritably, " You better talk and make it quick. "

Sanji was right up next to Vivi and was almost drooling when he saw her, she look at him with a mixture of apprenhension and repugnance as she move closer to her accolite and whisper, " Mr.9.. these heathens are pirates… "

Mr.9 glance at her and whisper back, " Yes, that's painfully obvious, Miss Wednesday. But if we speak to their humanity and compassion, they should understand our plight. Maybe .. ? "

" We have a perfectly good audition too. " I state, making them jump, startle at the sudden intervention as I look down at Zoro, asking annoyingly, " Why do people think that pirates are stupid and deaf ? That's very insulting. "

He snort and smirk up at me, " Well, you've got to admit that some pirates _are_ , in fact, really stupid. "

As if to prove his point, a tap on my shoulder make me turn around to see Usopp and Luffy ginning up at me with choopsticks in their nose, making silly faces.

I blink at them blankly and slowly turn my head toward Sanji, who was still swooning at a very uncomfortable and disgusted Vivi.

I look back down at Zoro and he raise an eyebrow.

I sigh, " Right. You've got your point. "

" You parasites are still here ?! " suddenly yell an aged voice and I look up to see an old man standing up on a small iron plateform next to the enormous that I think might be the way out of Laboon's stomach. He has a rather stocky and muscular body, with bald patch on te top of his head, but with white hair and yellow flower petal-like things.

I stare at him in great interest, _So it's him, Crocus.. The doctor of Roger's crew.._

" I grow weary of this and for the last time ! " Crocus declare loudly, " As long as I draw breath, you will not lay a single harmful finger on Laboon ! "

" He's back again. " Usopp says as Luffy look to the other and ask them who he is.

Suddenly, Vivi and Mr.9 were laughing, " You can't bully us into abandoning our mission ! " Vivi says in a confident voice as she pick up one of the two bazooka that they had been carrying with them.

" We were sent to hunt this whale and that's exactly what were gonna do ! " Mr.9 yell in agreement as he pick up the other, " And this time we won't let you interfere ! WE'RE ABOUT TO GIVE THIS WHALE A NEW BLOWHOLE ! FIRE BABY ! "

And before anyone had the time to react, they lauch the two cannonball at the walls of Laboon's stomach.

But then, just before the cannonballs could hit their target, Crocus jump right in the line of fire, protecting the whale from harm with his own body.

We all gasp as Crocus, burnt and injured, fell into the pool of acid.

Vivi let out a very annoying laugh, playing the part of the snobishly annoying girl perfectly, " You're defiance is pointless ! "

I glare at her, _If she is capable of shooting in an innocent whale and laugh about it, then why the hell didn't she did something like that for her own country ? AllI remember her doing is running in circle in the desert, crying and whining about going to warn the rebel… She could be a perfect little bitch here but played the poor little princess in distress back there ?_

 _I really don't understand her._

" Go ahead ! Waste your time ! " Mr.9 yelland Vivi continues to laugh with this annoying high pitched voice, hand in front of her mouth and her pinky raise snobishly, " But make no mistake ! That hulking beast will food for our town ! "

With Crocus now trying to stay afloat in the acid, the two continues to cackle and Luffy seems to lose his patience. He walk up behind them and slams their head together so hard that he knock them out.

" Thank you. " I says while sneering down at the two unconcious form, " That laughing was getting to me. "

" No problem. " he answer, looking up in agravation, " I wanted to hit them anyway. "

" Can't blame you for that. " I mumble back.

PAUSE

After we fished Crocus out and tied the two up, the old doctor invited us over to the Island, which he explain was actually a ship with an iron bottom so it float here without worry of disolving.

" I thank you for saving my life. " Crocus say gratefully, once he made himself comfortable in his lawn chair, " Though I must ask, why did you do it ? "

" I wasn't trying to save you. " Luffy answer bluntly as he start to climb the tree, " There was just something about those two I didn't like. "

" If rudeness was a reason enough to attack someone, half the person I met in my life would be dead by now. " I mumble mostly to myself, but I hear Zoro snickers from where he lay in the shadow of the tree.

" Ok, I think it's about time we got some answers. " Nami says in annoyance as Usopp try to pull Luffy back down the tree, " Who are these guys ? " she ask pointing to Vivi and Mr.9, " And how did you end up inside this whale ? "

" Pretty awsome installation, by the way. " I says, actually really impressed, " Must have been a hell of work to build all of those things inside this enormous creature, especially for an old man like you. " I add with a smirk.

" Thank you. " he smirk back mysteriously, not at all offend by what I just say, he was looking rather amused in fact. Then, he frown, " These two are thugs from the nearby town, looking for whale meat. " he say grumpily, " If they caught him, Laboon could feed the townspeople for at least two or three years. All they're concerned with is feeding their fat, greedy bellies. "

" Laboon ? " Nami repeat in confusion.

" That's the whale's name. " Crocus answer gruffly, " He's a unique and magnificent creature. An Island Whale, a rare species that can only be found in the West Blue. I won't allow them to slaughter him for food. "

I nods, " He's a really beautiful creature. " I agree easily and then raise a curious eyebrow at him, " But what is he doing here, this far from his domain, hitting his head against the Red Line and hollering at Reverse Mountain ? "

His eyes sadden a little and he sigh, " Well.. To put it one way, inside Laboon's body beats the heart of a human. He has most impatiently awaited and is eternally devoted to a certain band of pirates. " he pause and add melancolously, " Going on fifty long years now. "

Nobody says anything, all wanting to know the story behind Laboon behavior as Crocus suddenly has a far away look in his eyes.

" All who have seen Laboon ask the same question as you, young lady. " he went on, " So listen closely and I will reveal Laboon's tragic story. "

I blink blankly, _Well, he sure as a way with dramatic. Maybe Usopp should take a few lesson from him so that his stories would sound a little more believable._

Crocus sigh and began, " One fine sunny day… while I was fulfilling my duties as a Lighthouse Keeper.. some good-natured pirates came down from Reverse Mountain. They were followed by a baby whale, spry and chipper, who I would soon come to now as the one and only Laboon. "

 _Yeah, definitly good with drama._

And so he told us the whole story. How these prates had met up with a baby whale while they had sailed the West Blue, and Laboon had travel with them for most of their journey. But knowing how dangerous the Grand Line was, they had decided that it was in Laboon's best interest to leave him behind where he would be safe. But Laboon had followed after them anyway because he had come to see these pirates as his familly.

The damaed that their ship had taken just getting to the Grand Line however was very extensive so they decided to stay here for several months to sing with Laboon until repairs were made. After about three months, and their ship repaired, they had asked Crocus to take care of Laboon for them until they came back. They promised that when they finished sailling around the world, they would come back for him and that the whale would then come with them on their future andventures.

Crocus sigh and finish his tale by saying somberly, " That was fifty long years ago. "

" Fifty years ? " Sanji repeat in astonishement.

" No wonder he's so despressed. " I say grimly, " Waiting for the return of a love one for years, without having any certitude if they're alive or not. The emotional pain must be too much for him to handle so the only solution he found is to hurt himself physically to ease the pain of his heart. "

Zoro lay a hand on my soulder and squeeze it in comfort as my eyes were shadowed with the demon of my past, Nami too locking at me with silent understanding and support while Luffy was staring intensly at me.

Crocus stare thoughfully at me for some time before standing up and saying, " Well, let's get you brat out of here. "

We all climb up back to the ship and Crocus lead us out throught the door and through a long canal inside of Laboon body.

" This is some canal. " Zoro says suddenly, " Amazing this whale's still alive with a hole like this in its body. "

" This is really impressive, indeed. " I add, glancing at Crocus , as the little island boat went sailling alongside us.

" Just a doctor's playful mind. " he answer casually without looking up, reading a newspaper.

I raise a playful eyebrow at him, " Does Frankenstein rings any bells ? That is also the result of a doctor's playful mind.. "

He snort, " You're one rather morbid girl, aren't you ? "

" You don't even know half of it.. " I hear Usopp mumble.

" Anyway, I am legally certified. " Crocus went on, " I also ran a clinic on the Grand Line once upon a time. Before that I served as a ship doctor. "

" Really ? " Luffy ask eagerly, as he sat up on the broken Merry's head, " That's great ! Riley always tells me that we need a proper doctor because she has enough of patching us up every three days or so. Join us ! "

" Don't be ridiculous ! " Crocus call back, stopping near a ladder and start to climb. " I no longer have that kind of energy ! I let that to you, youngs spirits. Though, I feel really sorry for that poor girl, if what all I've seen of you lot so far is anything to go by, she has a really exhausting journey ahead of her if she has to patch you up alone. "

" I'll just had to deal with it until we do find a doctor, but thank you for your support I guess. " I says nonchalantly with a shrug.

" So, all of this things are part of the treatment ? " Nami ask as Crocus reach the top of the ladder and stood on the plateform.

" That's right. " he answer, looking back at us, " With a creature of this size, it's virtually impossible to treat him from the outside. Therefore I devised a more drastic solution. Here's the exit ! " he add as he then turn a wheel and the large door opens up and we could see the sky.. the real sky.

" Don't you think that fifty years is a bit extreme ? " Usopp suddenly ask, " Those pirates sure know how to test someone patience. "

" Really Usopp, this is Grand Line we're talking about.. " I shake my head in mock disapointement, " Do you honestly think they would willingly keep the whale waiting for that long ? Something happens to them and they just couldn't make it back, that's rather obvious. "

 _There. I didn't say alive or dead, so they could interpret it the way they wants and Brook will stay the big surprise._

" She's right. " Zoro say, boredly, " They're most probably dead by now. "

Nami fold her arms and add, " Sad to say, but it's probably true. Back in the day when those guys traveled the Grand Line, it was still an uncharted sea. A thousand time more treacherous than it is now. "

Usopp gave a grunt of irritation, " Why are you all being so pessimstic ? You don't know that they're dead ! They could still come back for him ! Come on, have some sympathy would ya ? I think it's very touching ! I mean, a whale still holding on to the promise that his friends made to him after all these years ? That's a true bond ! " he turn to Crocus, " Right pops ? "

" Indeed. " Crocus agree, but he lean his hand against the coconut tree and add, " But the lesson here is that reality is cruel. Laboon's cohort aren't dead… The truth is that they abandoned their quest ! "

And then he tell us that he learned that one of the reason why he was doctor on a pirate ship for some years, was for him to be able to gather some information on the Rumbar Pirates. At the end of his journey, he learned that the pirates had fleed Grand Line through the Calm Belt.

" I can't claim that I know exactly what happened to them to make them run away like that… " he says somberly, " But if they wanted to returned here for Laboon, they would have done it by now. "

" So if I get this straight. " Sanji says, sounding angry as he crush his cigaret at the back of his shoe, " These pirates were a bunch of cowards who cared more about saving their own arses than keeping a promise to a friend ?! "

" Why would anyone abandon such a loyal creature ?! " yell Usopp in outrage, " Just look at him ! It's cruelity on grand scale ! "

I bit the inside of my cheek hard, it's really difficult to hear them says things like this when I know how much Brook must be deseperate right know, trying to get his shadow back from Moria, with the weight of the promises of all his ancient crew to Laboon on his soulders.

" But if you've know all this, why haven't you told him ? " Nami asks Crocus, " Laboon can obviously communicate with you. He seems to understand humans quite well for a whale. "

" Whale are highly intelligent creatures. " I state as I look up at Laboon, " Even if they haven't been around human like Laboon was, I think they can understand humans perfectly well. "

Zoro raise an eyebrow at me, " You're an expert on whale now ? "

I sneer, " I told you, I read everything I can get my hands on. You never know what might come in handy. "

He snort and shake his head but didn't say anything else.

" I _did_ told him. " Crocus admitts " Down the last miserable detail. " he sigh and rub a tired hand over his face, " That was the day Laboon began to howl at Reverse Mountain. Soon after he started slamming hs body against the Red Line. It's as if he believes that wall is what keeps his friends away and that by breaking it, he can clear the past for their return. "

There was a pause as we all look up at Laboon in compasion.

And then, I understand.

" He refuse to believe you, because then, he'll have to admit to himself that it's over. " I says softly, eyes still fixed on the poor whale as he whine pitfully, " And that though terrifies him more than anything because he'll have nothing to look forwards to. "

Crocus stare at me hard, as if trying to look into my very soul as some of my crewmate have a light of understanding in their eyes, realising that I was speaking of my own helpeness and fear when I was waiting for my brother who was never going to return.

Crocus nod and add, " There is no way for him to go back to the West Blue so what we have here is a paradox of tragic proportions. Laboon is a lost soul dying to live with his friends, but won't stop killing himself to reach them. "

" Tragedy. " Sanji state, " But still, despite all the grief those pirates put him through, they did the same to you by saddling you with their burden. "

" The scars on his hide are deep.. but those in his heart are even deeper. He needs someone to tend to his wonds.. " I says softly and turn to Crocus, " You're all he's got now. For years he battle himself and you patched him up, you grew found of him. "

He nods, " It's a strange friendship, but it works. "

I smile slightly at him and blink when I heard a loud cracking sound and turn around only to blink two times more.

" Err, guys ? " I says hesitantly and they all look at me curiously, " Don't panic okay ? But Luffy just break off the Merry mast.. "

Their eyes widened in horror and they spun around only to sceam in horror at seeing Luffy running toward Laboon with the Merry's mast under his arm.

With a loud cry, he jump on Laboon's head and slams the broken mast right into a fresh wond, causing blood to gush everywhere.

This time, Laboon felt the pain and his eyes watered up in pain as he let out a loud howl of agony. Luffy hang on tightly to the mast as Laboon attempt to throw him off. Laboon was now angry as he jump right out of the sea and slams Luffy right into the Red Line with his body. The waves that the whale was creating almost end up capzing our ship, and with the sail still in Laboon head, there's wasn't anything we could do but to hold on for dear life.

I grip the railing tightly to stay upright and squint to see what Luffy was doing.

That idiot was grinning down cockily at Laboon. The whale, now seriously ticked off, went to smash him with his tail, which Luffy dodge and end up in Laboon hitting himself.

Luffy then punch him in his eyes again, but Laboon retaliate by slamming him into the lighthouse. This contiued on until Laboon had actually managed to lift a part of his body onto the land to try and go at him again.. but then Luffy suddenly scream out, " It's a draw ! "

Those words shock Laboon so much that he stops. Luffy look up, dirty and bruised, but was smiling, " I'm stronger than I look ! But I had the feeling you knew that ! "

Laboon just stare at him, and even those who didn't understand whale could tell that the poor thing was totally lost at what was going on.

" I can always tell when someone's itiching for a fight ! " Luffy tell him as he look up, " Well, if you want a battle, I'll give you one ! You shipmates used to spare with you didn't they, and you miss it ? Well I can rival everything they threw at ya ! And Riley can sing with you all you want ! Tell you what, after me and my friends travels the Grand Line, we'll come back here and find you. "

Tears were forming in Laboon's giant eyes as Luffy finish, " Then you better be ready for a rematch ! "

After that, while poor Usopp was trying to put the mast back in place and Luffy was going to retrive some paint in the store room, and grab my guitard and come to sit at the table on the land with Nami and Crocus.

Seeing that, Nami eyes lit up a little, " Oh, do you know a love song or something of the same style ?! "

I chuckle at that as I start to play absentmindly on the cord, " You can ask me everything, I have a very large repertoire. "

Crocus sat back on his chair and raise an eyebrow, waiting for it.

I continues to play nothing in particular for a time, until my finger start to fiddle a more recognizable rythme.

[ This Town – Kygo ]

 ** _All of my friends are settling down_**  
 ** _They're only kids but they're married now._**  
 ** _Let's follow the lights, follow the crowd_**  
 ** _Baby we got to get out.._**  
 ** _Let's get out of this town…_**

 ** _I want an ocean view, somewhere.._**  
 ** _As long as I'm next to you, I don't care.._**

 ** _I don't wanna live my life in circles_**  
 ** _I just wanna find an empty road.._**

 ** _Let's get away from here_**

 ** _Let's go.._**

 ** _All of my friends are settling down_**  
 ** _They're only kids but they're married now_**  
 ** _Let's follow the lights, follow the crowd_**  
 ** _Baby we got to get out_**  
 ** _Let's get out of this town_**

 ** _Nothing ever changes here, I know.._**  
 ** _Another day, another year, same old.._**

 ** _I don't wanna live my life in circles_**  
 ** _I just wanna find an empty road_**  
 ** _Let's get away from here, let's go_**

 ** _All of my friends are settling down_**  
 ** _They're only kids but they're married now_**  
 ** _Let's follow the lights, follow the crowd_**

 ** _Baby we got to get out…_**  
 ** _Let's get out of this town_**

 ** _Let's get out of this town_**

 ** _Let's go.._**

Once I stop playing, Nami clap exitiedly at me while Sanji swoon in the background.

Crocus was looking at me intensely before nodding to himself, as if comfirming something he had been thinking about and say, " You're not a simple girl that happened to choose the life of a pirate aren't you ? "

I blink at him as Nami frown, " What do mean ? "

" I mean that I've seen eyes like hers before… " he state seriously before looking at me straight in the eyes, " There's still the brightness of youth in them but there also a shadow underneath it, in other words, your gaze can see beyond what's in front of you. Only those who've lived through years of desception and suffering can do that. You're what, twenty at the most ? You shouldn't have that kind of aura at your age. "

I arch a brow at him, not at the least surprise by what he just said as the others who heard him stop what they were doing to listen, " An aura, huh ? "

He nod, " There's something around you, something warm and calm that draw certains people in but at the same time something cold and wild, a darkness that could chills bones if you decide to let it free, that could easily make hesitate even the bravest man to approach you. "

We stare at each other in silence for a moment, neither of us so much as blink at the tension began to set isteslf around us.

Finally I smirk, " You're one hard to fool, old man. "

He burst out laughing, and the tension evaropate, just like that, " And you're one hell of a woman, I could tell by just a glance at you ! " he sober up a bit and ask, " I guess I wouldn't be mistaken by saying that you were born into it, right ? "

" You've hit the spot right on. " I nods and lean back in my chair, " I'm the daughter of a man who made a living by selling drugs, murders, spying, weapons trafic and so on, you name it. "

He frown and ask, " Seems like the type of man who wouldn't let someone like you go easily, especially since you're his daughter.. "

I snort, " Of course he wouldn't even think of letting me go, not after all these years of hard work it took to make me his perfect little weapon. "

" How are you here, then ? " he ask, " You killed him or something ? "

" I killed some of his men to escape, yeah. " I say bitterly before smirking evilly, " My father made sure that from a very young age, I'd be absolutely perfect for everything he'd odered of me. He trained me until he was absolutely sure that no one could ever stop me, not even himself, so that I'll never failed him. " I mark a pause and lean toward him, resting my elbow on the table and pitching my voice lower, " The only flaw in his plan is that he has never once thought of the possibily that maybe I wouldn't want to be his little obedient soldier for the rest of my life. So in the end, when I decided to run away, he couldn't do anything to stop me. Let's just say that he trained me a little to well. "

Crocus blink at me and smirk darkly, chuckling, " Oh, something tell me that I should pity the next one who'll piss you off. "

And we burst out of laughing together, the other smiling at us and Zoro ruffling my hair playfully.

* * *

After a while, Usopp having finally menaged to put the mast back up, and the two weirdos having jumped out of the boat; Luffy, him, had managed to do a very poorly drawn version of our Jolly Roger on the whale's head where the scars were. It looks just like Luffy forst attempt to draw our flag before… and he just looks so funny paint there that we all laugh a little it.

" Hey, not bad. " Luffy comment at as he look back to admir his work, also covered in paint, " Consider this a symbol of my promise to come do battle with you ! " he tell him, " 'Course, it's a rushed paint job, so you'll have to careful and avoid hitting your head or you'll rub it off, understand ? "

I chuckle fondly at them and tap Luffy on the shoulder, " Come on, give me those clothes and go change, I'll try to clean them before the paint dried. "

He smile sheepishly at me before taking his shirt off, giving him to me and rushing toward the boys dormitories. Once inside and out of view, he threw me his jeans short and close the door.

I shake my head fondly and jump to the land were Nami was trying to work out the plan for the Grand Line journey, and kneel before the water, taking a bar of soap and rubbing on the clothes vigorously.

A tap on my shoulder make me raise my head from my work and see Zoro, an embarrased look on his face, blushing a little.

I arch a brow, " Yes, Zoro ? "

He clear his throat, twice and blush deeper red.

I frown, this isn't like him to act this way.. a loud snort make me look past him, were Crocus and Nami were sitting at the table and Zoro tense. That's when I notice that he was inding something behind his back.

I raise an eyebrow and ask, " What are you hiding ? "

His entire face was red now and he splutter, " Nothing ! "

I blink at him, glance at the two behind him who were trying and failling to hid their laughter and shrug, going back to washing Luffy's short.

I hear another loud snort behind me, just as I was squeezing the excess of water of Luffy' s short and laying it on a sunny spot and then begin to wash his shirt.

Another tap on my shoulder, I sigh without stoping, and says patiently, " Yes, Zoro ? "

" canyouwhashmyboxerstooplease? "

I turn around and frown, " Escuse me ? Was I suppose to understand that ? "

And then, suddenly, Nami and Crocus burt out laughing.

I scowl at them, " I really don't like being made fun of ! Cut it out ! "

Just then, Luffy walk out of the boys room, dressed in a fresh pair of jean shorts and red shirt and look down at us, " Oi, Zoro ? What are you doing with you underwears behind your back like that ? "

That cause Crocus and Nami to laugh even harder, Zoro to blush furiously and me blinking up blankly at him.

" You want to ask me to wash your boxers ? " I ask, " That's what has you so embarassed ? "

He scowl, " I'm not embarrased ! "

I sigh and held up my hand, " Hand it there. I'm the only one who do the laudry here, believe me, with four boys, I've seen my fair share of boxers. "

Nami snort and sneer, " As if I would ever touch their dirty clothes. You're too nice with them, Riley, you should demand to be paid for what you do for them. "

I shrug and began to wash Zoro's clothes, " That's fine, I'm used to it. You wouldn't believe the things I found in Aiden pockets when I had to washed his jeans. "

She blink curiously at me, " Oh ? What was it ? "

I turn slowly to her and stare at her blankly, " You really don't want to know. "

She sweat drops at that and then shake her head and look back to her map, mumbling to herself.

Crocus chuckle and says to Zoro, " Come on, big boy. You're gonna live with those girls for many years to come in the middle of the sea. They're gonna see much worse of you that underwears. "

Zoro blush again and mumble, " I've never had to ask her directly before.. "

I snort, " Well no, usualy I just grab what's laying around in your room and once it's clean, I'd leave you ungrateful boys to finds what's belong to whom. "

He grumble something and sit with me until I laid all of the close to the sun to dry.

We sat there together, talking about some fighting move that could be interesting to try, when we heard Luffy from the deck, asking.

" What's this thing ? "

Zoro and I look up at him to see him picking up what I recognise to be a Log Pose.

And then, Nami let out a horrified scream and the noise startled Laboon so that he dove under the water.

" You mind ?! " Luffy yell back in irritation as Sanji and Usopp get down off the ship to see what had her screaming that way, Sanji bearing a plates of food, " Keep it down ! "

" Riley-chan ! " swoon Sanji, putting down the food on the table, " I made your favorit salade fruits ! "

I smile at him and got up, walking towards the table and sitting down beside Crocus, " Thank you, Sanji, that's very sweet of you. "

He beam at me, really proud of himself.

" You idiots ! " Nami yell, still with a horrified face, " The compass is broken ! "

I raise an eyebrow at her as Luffy come down to join us, " Don't be ridiculous. "

She shove the compass right to my face, " Look at that ! The needle just spins ! It won't stop ! "

I scowl and bat her hand away from my face, " I'm not blind, I could see it cleary from where he was before. " I says irritably before sighing, " I think I remember reading something about it before.. "

She blink hopefully, " You read something about that, really ?! So you know why it does that, right ? "

I nods and take my time chewing on a fruit before answering calmly, " I read that, in the Grand Line, the magnitic fields don't work like it does in other seas, so an ordinary compass would be totally lost out there because it would want to go to several places at once. "

They all look at me with big blank eyes.

I shrug, " Or something like that. "

Nami groan and bang her head against the table, " How are we going to survive out there if we can't know where we going ? "

As we talk amoung ourselves about it, Crocus butt in, " Well, at least one of you have a bit of knowledge to how things work here. That's more than I could say about other crew I saw over the years. " he say gravely, " Riley's right, there is nothing wrong with your compass. The Grand Line has little regard for the rules of the sea. Common sense is useless in this place. "

We all look at him and he sigh, " Like Riley said, normal compass don't work on the Grand Line because of the nature of the island's magnetic fields. In order to navigate out there, you'll have to use a special compass call ' Log Pose '. "

Nami frown, " Log Pose ? Never heard of it. "

" It works by locking on the one island magnetic field and then locking on another's magnetic field. " he says.

Some frown in confusion at that and I ask, " So if I get this straight, we follow the Log Pose to the island it point and once we did land on this island, it would lock upon another on it's own ? "

He nods, " That's right. That's how it works. But I should warn you that sometimes, the Log Pose needs time to lock onto a magnetic field. The longer I've heard of was two weeks, give or takes a few day. "

Suddenly, Luffy pull something out of his pocket, " Log Pose ? Is it something like that ? "

Seeing that it was indeed, a Log Pose he had in his hand, Crocus nods in affirmation and Nami punch Luffy in the face, " What didn't you say something about it earlier !? "

Rubing a hand over his face with a pained expression, he argue back, " How was I supposed to know ?! I've found it on the deck. The two wierdos must've droped it when they escaped. "

Nami huffed at him and snatch it from him as Crocus explain that they were a total of seven different routes that diverge from Reverse Mountain and travel east before merging again to the last island… Raftel.

" Raftel.. " Nami repeat softly.

I smirk, throwing an arm around Zoro shoulders as he smirk too, " An island that's existence was only confirmed by Roger himself. "

" That's it ! " Usopp yell excitedly, a big grin on his face as we high five, " That's _must_ be where the One Piece is hidden ! "

" That's the most promising theory. " Crocus says, " But no one has set a foot on Raftel Island since then. "

I snort, _he would know that better than anyone, he was there !_

Luffy, who was chewing on some fish bones of the meal, grin, " Don't worry guys, we'll know soon enough. "

Crocus was looking at him with new surprise as Luffy finish the food and the other boys began yelling at him for not leaving anything for them. Sanji, especially, as furious and beat him up for it… however ended up breaking the Log Pose in the process.

" Well, that didn't last long. " I state and Zoro snort as Nami kick both men into the sea, screaming that she was going to kill them if they didn't get out of her face.

I look towards the sea and frown disaprovingly at Nami, " You really have to stop doing that. "

She scowl at me, " What ?! "

" Throwing Luffy into the water. " I say, folding my arm, " I get that he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but still. In case you've forgetten, he's a Devil Fruit user. I know you don't mean anything wrong by doing that but you should still stop it. "

She blink at me dumbly and answer a little sheepishly, " But it's fine, we all know how to swim. It's not as if we wouldn't go for him. "

I raise an eyebrow, " Still. An accident can happens really fast. "

She open her mouth to say something but Zoro step in, " She's got a point there. " he says, " Plus, it's really annoying to have to jump after him all the time. "

She stare at us for a while before throwing her hands in the air in irritation, " Fine ! I'll try to refrain myself. "

I sigh and shake my head in exasperation.

 _I have to remind myself that deep down, she is a good person and that I actually like her._

 _Even if I really want to throw her in the water too right now._

* * *

In the end, Crocus ended up giving us his old Log Pose and Nami's anger was soon forgetten.

Which lead us to our current situation, where Vivi and Mr. 9 had come crawling back to us, on their knees and beging us to give them a ride.

" Whiskey Peak ? " Luffy ask in puzzlement, " Huh, that's a funny name. "

" So what is it ? " Usopp ask.

" It's where we live ! " Mr.9 snap, before adding more respectfully, " Sir.. "

" And what about your ship ? " Nami ask, though it was clear that she couldn't care less as she was busy glaring at Zoro, who was snoring in a corner.

Vivi's eye twitch slightly as she answer nervously, " It was destroyed in the storm.. "

" Asking us for a ride is really pushing it, wouldn't you say ? " I say slyly, sneering down at them, " Especially after you tried to kill that whale. "

We tried then to get some answers out of them, but they just refuse to say anything that could be of some importance. They were now begging, telling us that they couldn't tell us anything, because of their line of business.

" We just want to get home ! " plead Mr.9.

" We have confidence in you characters, can't you grant us the same courtesy ? " Vivi ask.

I snort and glare dagger at them, " You have a lot of nerve, you filthy hypocrite. "

" Please, we're begging you ! Show some mercy ! " Mr.9 cry.

" Don't do it. " Crocus advise at once, " These two fouls are dishonest to the core ! They can't be trust ! "

I stare at Vivi, while Nami held up the broken Log Pose still on her wrist and told them that we didn't have another one and ask if they still want to come with us.

 _I have to admit, Vivi did a good job of spying on Barock Works for as long as she did… And she does play the ' bad girl ' thing quite descently._

 _So why couldn't she did the same during the actual civil war ?_

Their reaction to Nami's act was quite hilarious as they began yelling at her for trying to trick them.

I smile devilishly and turn to Nami with big innocent eyes that fool no one and ask, " Oh but, Nami ? Didn't Crocus just give you his ? "

She turn to me and blink in mock surprise, " Oh my, but your right, Riley dear ! Oh silly of me to have forgetten that ! "

And as soon as they heard that, they got back on their knees and bow low, their forehead touching the ground, begging us again.

I sneer at them again and snap, " Oh, quit it already ! You aren't fooling anyone, you idiots ! Anyway, it isn't our call. It's the Captain who decide who board his ship. "

We all turn to Luffy who so far was just looking at them blankly and he says, " Alright. "

I clap my hands together, " You heard him. That's settle it, we're taking them with us. "

" But why ?! " Usopp demand, pointing an accusing finger at them, " These two are obviously pretty shady characters ! Why would we take them anywhere ?! "

" It's fine. " Luffy answer calmly, waving his hand dismisivly, " Don't sweat over the small stuffs. It'll be alright. "

" Choose your route carefully. " Crocus warn us seriously, " Once you head out from here, you'll be committed to that course. "

" It's okay ! " Luffy say happily, " If we don't like it, we'll try a different route next time ! "

Crocus smile at Luffy words, a new light in his eyes.

I chuckle softly as Nami and Usopp gape at Luffy and I walk up to him to ruffle his hair, " Good point. " I says, as he beam up at me, " Once we reach the end of the Grand Line, we'll have to find something else to do with our time and we can start again by going another route. " I look down at Luffy and smirk playfully, " And let's not forget that the King must know his kingdom like the back of his hand to propreply rule over it.. So we'll have to visite every single part of the ocean until the very last piece of land to be sure of that. "

Luffy grin widely at me and something flash in his eyes before he jump on his feet, " Okay, it's time to get going ! Now that Laboon and I have an understanding, I can leave with a clear conscious ! "

Vivi blink dumbly at us and ask " Just, who in the world do you think you are anyway ? "

" Me ? " Luffy ask, looking back at her and smirk, wraping an arm around my shoulders, " Like Riley said, _I'm_ the man who'll be King of the Pirates ! "

After that, we prepare to set sail, and I was about to climb onboard when Crocus call out to me.

I turn to him and he held up a book, " Here, I want you to take this. "

I blink and take the book, looking down at the tittle, my eyes widens, " Devils Fruits Encyclopedia ? " I look up at him, shocked, " How did you – ? That book is legendary ! Are you sure I can take it ? "

He smile slightly, " It is indeed a very rare book, from what I know, there's only five copy of it around the world. " he stare at me hard, " I'm giving it to you because you remind me of a wonderful woman I once knew.. She was smart and beautiful and died a very honorable death, for someone she loved more than her own life. " he mark a pause as a sad look cross his face and close his eyes, taking a deep breath before smirking at me, " She would have loved you like a daughter, I just know it. So I know that this book is safe with you. " he glance behind me at the other who were waiting for me to climb the boat before leaning in and wispering secretively, " I made some notes of my own journey as a pirate in it. Use it well. "

He lean back and walk away and I could just stare after him with my mouth slightly part in wonder and amazement, clutching the book tightly against my chest like it would crumble at the slighly bit of wind.

Finally, I shake my head and climb on the ship, still slightly dazzed and Zoro raise an eyebrow at me before glancing at the book.

" You look like you just had all the gold in the world hand to you. " he says inquisitively.

I blink and turn slowly toward him, eyes big and bright and says breathlessly, " I think I'm gonna cry.. "

He blink several times and make a face, " Please, don't. "

" Alright then ! " Luffy's voice gains our attention as he look at Laboon, " We're off, Laboon ! Be ready to fight when I get back ! "

Laboon give a surprisingly soft, almost purring sound as the ship pull away, " Next stop ? " Luffy cry out, " Whiskey Peak ! Ready, gang ? Let's set sail ! "

We all cheer as Laboon let out noises of farewell, all of us waving goodbye to him and Crocus.

As I wave, Crocus caught my gaze and wink at me.

" Riley- chan ? " Sanji voice sounds beside me, slightly worried, " Are you crying ? "

" OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT, IT'S THE WIND FAULT ! "

* * *

Wearing a blue ripped jean, a white sweater underneath a warm black coat and a white scarf wraped comfortably around my neck, my favorite military boots still on my feet, I step out of my room, walk up to the middle of the deck and take a deep long breath, smiling softly.

The view was really magnificent, all white and blue, and the freezing air entering in my lungs at every breath was really relaxing.

I just love snow.

They were a thick layer of it on the Merry's deck, Sanji struggling to shoveling it all off, but each shovelfull that he threw overboard was replace quickly as the snow continues to fall. Luffy and Usopp, meanwhile, were building snowmen and engaged in a snowball fight.

Suddenly, we hear Nami screaming in horror from inside the kitchen cabin.

" What's wrong ? " Usopp yell as he and Luffy stops in the middle of their fight.

" Sounds mad. " Luffy says knowingly as Sanji declare that he would save Nami from whatever the problem was and Nami, dressed in a warm pink coat, come out of the cabin, staring at the Log Pose in horror.

" No way ! " she cry out, " Make a hard turn 180 degrees, hurry ! "

" A one eighty ? " Usopp repeat, baffle as he drop his handful of snow, " Why would you want us to turn back ?! "

" Did you forget something ? " ask Luffy.

" The ship has turn around ! We're sailing in the wrong direction ! " she yell at them, still looking at the Log Pose, " I only took my eyes off of it for a second ! " she look up at the sky, " I thought the waves were calm ! "

I sigh as the boys hurry to do what Nami said and lead her gently inside as she was still looking at the Log Pose in confusion, " Remember what Crocus said ? Never doubt the Log Pose, that the only thing you can truly rely on in the Grand Line, common sense are useless here. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon enough. "

She look up at me hopefully, " You think so ? "

I nods firmly as I sat her down at the table and turn to make some hot cacao for her and a caffee for me, " I'm confident that you will. "

Just then, Vivi voice sound in a conceited way, " You're not a very good navigator are you ? Everyone know that the Log Pose is the only reliable thing on this sea. "

I turn around to the two form of Vivi and Mr.9 bundled up in some blanket in the corner of the room and blink " I totally forgot you two where here.. " I put the mug of cacao in front of Nami and she smile up at me, taking a sip and sighing in bliss at the warmth of it.

Wraping my hand around my cup of coffee, I turn back to Vivi and say calmly, " Of course it's easy for you to say something like that since you came from the Grand Line, but we came from the East Blue, so it's all knew to us. " I take a sip and smirk, " But I'm glad that you've reminded me of your presence here by opening you're annoying mouth. Do I have to remind you that you're not guests of honor here ? "

Nami blink at that and jump on her feet in realisation, " Hey ! That's right ! " she stalk up to them, grab them by the back of their coat and throw them outside, " SHUT UP YOU CONDENSATING MOUTH AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL AROUND HERE ! " she scream as she took charge, " Brace the yard ! Force the wind starboard ! Usopp man the lateen sails ! Sanji take the helm ! " When they went running off she then bark orders at the two, " GET TO WORK YOU TWO BEFORE I THROW YOUR UNGRATFULLS ARSE OVERBOARD ! "

" This girl's crazy ! " Mr.9 state as they began pulling the ropes.

" Well, the other one is no better, she give me the creep sometimes ! " Vivi snap back as she glance up at me with narrowed eyes.

Warm cup still in hand as I lean against the door frame, I smile sweetly at her and wave.

Her face turn a pale shade of purple and she shudders before turning back and getting to work.

I snort and look around, raising an eyebrow as my gaze land on Zoro sleeping against the side of the ship, covered in snow.

" Hey wait ! Look like the wind has changed ! " Usopp yell, getting our attention, and he was right. It change rapidly from freezin cold to a springtime gale.

I blink up at the sky.. _Okay, that's freaking weird. It's gotta get some getting used to._

And that's how it went. The wind would constantly change, waves would become violent or calm in a matter of seconds, we even almost hit an iceberg as a fog came pouring in. Althrough we menaged to turn just in time, the helm was damaged and Usopp went off to fix the leak. Dark clouds came pouring in and we battled the fierce wind right after that as Sanji was forced to keep bringing food for us to keep our strenght up.. especially Luffy and Usopp. The winds were tearing the sails appart and water was filling the bottom of the ship… it was chaos.

Thankfully, the horrible weather finally calm down enough that we could all rest on the desk trying to catch our breath.

I frown as I look around, _It's only the beginning of our journey and the Merry is already in a really bad shape… She really isn't built for harsh weather like that. It's already a miracle that she'll last until Water Seven._

Suddenly, Zoro appears yawning on the upper deck and look down at us, blinking twice before frowning in disapprovement, " You all shouldn't be so lazy because the weather is nice, you know. We should be prepared for anything. "

We all look up at him with evil eyes.

Of course he didn't notice.

He come down to us and raise an eyebrow toward the two newcomers on the deck, " What are they doing here ? "

I sigh, stood up and walk up to him, cuffing him upside the head, " Hey ! What was that for ?! " he groan, rubbing the back of head.

" For being an oblivious idiot. " I state blankly before jerking my head towards Vivi and Mr.9, who were looking fearfully at Zoro and me, " Luffy decided to give them a ride. "

Grinning evilly, Zoro bent down to look at them, " So tell me.. what are your strange names again ? Cause I don't think you two can be trusted. I trust Riley kept an eye on you while I was sleeping but she's just too nice sometimes… _I_ on the other hand.. am not. "

I raise an eyebrow at him and clear my throat. He glance up at me and shrug, " You know what I mean. It's just that no one pissed you off enough to bring your dark side yet. "

I snort and look down at the two, who seems scared out of their mind as they stutters their names.

" I.. my name is Mr. 9.. " Mr. 9 croak out.

" I'm called Miss Wednesday. " Vivi adds nervously, her eyes twitching a little fearfully.

" Right. " Zoro say skeptically, his thumb under his chin, " You know, those names sound familiar, that's what's bothering me… In fact, the more I think about it the more I'm sure I've heard them somwhere before.. "

The two were looking terrified and of course, Nami ruin it all by hitting Zoro on the head so hard that's he head slam against the floor of the desk, " YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T THROW YOU OVERBOARD FOR SLEEPING WHILE WE WERE DOING ALL THE WORK ! "

He glare up at her, " RILEY ALREADY HITTED ME "

" YOU SAY SO YOURSELF ! SHE'S TOO NICE SOMETIMES ! AND IT'S WORSE WHEN IT'S YOU OR LUFFY THAT ARE CONCERNED ! "

And she hit him three times over the head, leaving a large bump and bringing tears of pain in his eyes.

Clutching his hand, he shuffle towards me and I sigh, guiding his head to rest on my shoulder as I pet his hair, " There, there. "

Nami sneer at him before turning around to everyone to declare, " Listen up everyone ! There's no way to know what's gonna happen next Durring the terror that _most_ of us experience.. " she shot Zoro another evil look, " I came to an understanding as to why this sea was name the Grand Line. " she held up her fist and finish, " My navigation skills are useless here ! Anything can happen ! But mark my words, I will guild us through ! "

I smile up at her and jerk my head forwards, " Well, you've done amazingly so far.. Looks like we're about to sail towards the very first island of our journey. "

Everybody looks to where I was motionning and through the thick mist, we could see the outline of a strange, cactus-shaped mountains with severals building set up on either side of the river that were traveling on.

Luffy cry in joy at the idea of visiting another island. As the crew talks excitedly about it, Vivi and Mr.9 jumps to the railing.

" Well, that was nice while it last, but we must go on our way now ! " Mr. 9 chuckle darkly.

" Bye bye baby ! " they both say before jumping overboard.

We blink blankly after them and I mumble, " Weirdo's both of them.. " Zoro nodding in agreement beside me.

" That was a quick exit. " Nami state.

" I guess we'll never learn what those nutjobs are up to. " Usopp add, sweat-dropping as he stare at the retreating form swimming away.

" We'll have to pass the night here. " I say to him, " Something tell me that we aren't finish with them yet. "

" Who cares ?! " Luffy ask, turning back to the matter at hand, " We're landing ! "

I shake my head fondly at him and walk back to my room to change into more suitable clothes and take my weapons.

God know I'll need them tonight.

* * *

10 minutes later, I was dressed in my black mid-thigh length jean shorts, a dark green tank top and a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, showing off my tatoos and black leather mittens on my hands and a hair elastic at my wrist just in case I need to get my long hair out of the way.

My weapons too were all there where they belonged, dagger straped in the hostler around my right thigh, throwing knives and Wild Traker on my leather belt and Ninjato attached firmly on my back, half hidden behind my long violet hair.

As we all step out of the ship, the entire town was gathered to meet us at the dock, waving, whistling and cheering.

" Welcome to the Grand Line ! "

" Welcome to Whiskey Peak ! "

" Welcome, warriors of the sea ! "

We all blink at them blankly and Sanji ask skeptically, " A town that welcomes pirates ? The Grand Line sure is a strange place. "

" I hate to say this but Mr. eyebrow have a point there. " Zoro says darkly, narrowing his eyes at the villagers, " Something isn't right. "

" We should probably sleep with our eyes open. " I comment and Nami nods in agreement from beside me.

Sanji quickly forgot his skepticism as multiple women waves and blue kisses at him, and Usopp was a lost cause after the _warriors of the sea_ comment.

Nami and I share a look of pure exasperation as we look at them..

A tall man with freakishly curly hair walk up to us and greet us cheerfully, " Welcome, pirates ! I am the Mayor Igarappoi. This is Whiskey Peak, the Grand Line's most hospitable rest stop. We invite you to take a rest from you courageous and weary adventure to enjoy the food, drink, music and cheerful atmosphere before you resume your journey. "

There was a moment of pseudo-hesitation before Sanji was flirting with two women with ridiculously big boobs and Luffy and Usopp were dancing through the streets as the town folks cheer them on.

Which leave Nami, Zoro and I to stare after them.

Nami facepalm and sigh, " Are they all idiots ? " she whisper.

I shrug and start walking after them, " Either that, or they're much better actors than the people in this town. "

" Nah, they're idiots alright. " Zoro say as he walk beside me, " Which means that it fall upon us to keep an eye on them. "

" Sounds like fun. " I glance up at him and smirk playfully, " Think you can act better than me ? "

He snort, " You betcha. "

Nami gape after us for a moment before following us, mumbling to herself, " Siblings alright, they sure found each other. Their minds works exactly the same.. "

Zoro and I smirks at each other, not even bothering to deny it.

* * *

Once Luffy had cleared all the food from the perimses and fell asleep, causing the chefs to sigh tiredly in relief and faint, the hosts start a drinking contest with a prize of 100.000 berrys. Nami readily took part and Zoro and I followed suit, staring each other down from across the table. In a matter of minutes, the other participants were puking and passing out as we three continued to chug, eventually abandonning the cups in favor of the bottles, as it was taking to long to pour.

Nami, cheeks pinked from the alcool let the bottle drop from her hand as she let her head fall on the table, apparently falling asleep.

From the corner of my eyes, I see the Mayor seeming to be more and more troubled and I look around the room to notice that it was only Zoro and me now.

Taking a glup from a vodka bottle, I glance up at Zoro and I wink at him, finally letting the bottle sliped from my finger and sprawling myself on the couch were I was sitting, feingning to passed out.

I soon hear the sound of glass shatering, sign that Zoro too was feigning to have finally passed out and snoring loudly.

Minutes pass in nothing but silence and I discreetly crack an eye open to see what was going on, noticing that we were mostly alone now, apart for those who really were passed out and weren't acting.

I sat up and look around, Zoro was gone and Nami already disapeard god know where and the others were sound asleep.

Zoro silently walk in and wave me forwards, " Come on, I knock some guys down outside, let's see what else going on. "

We discreetly made our way outside, spoting three people talking not to far away. Zoro take my hand and made us climb up to the roof of the building to have a better view of them and hearing clearly what they were saying.

" Was all this really necessary, Mr. 8 ? " a pink haired heavy muscled woman ask in a slightly annoyed tone and I tilt my head slightly to have her in my line of vision, seeing that Mr. 9 and Vivi were there too. " We could have taken care of them at the port. It was only 6 people. "

" You should know well by now not to carelessly underestimate our victims, Miss Monday. " Igaram says as he pull out a wanted poster. Three pairs of eyes widened at what they saw.

" 30 million ? " Vivi whispers in awe, " That half witted straw hat's kid ? "

" Looks can be deceiving. " Igaram say simply.

" Well, at least that one is somewhat smart. " I whisper to Zoro and he snort quietly.

" You've got to admit that ' half witted kid ' is a rather fitting way of describing Luffy too. " he comment with a smirk.

I slap him playfully on the arm, lips twitching in an amused smile and look back down at the three below.

" No matter. " say Igaram firmly, " Hurry up and search their ship while we restrain them. It's preferable to take the kid alive. The reward will be 30 % less if we kill him. "

Zoro and I look at each other and nods, deciding that we've heard enough. We walk up the to edge of the roof, to be in plain view for those below us.

I rest a hand on my hips, tilting it to the side, and call out to them, " Sorry to interfere with your oh so well thought plan. " their heads snap up to us so fastly that I swear I heard a neck cracked, " But would you mind letting them sleep for a little while longer ? They're pretty worn out from our trip here, you see.. "

" What in the world ?! " Igaram exclaim, eyes widened in surprise and fear, " How is those two still concious ?! How did they escape ?! What happened to the idiots who where watching them ?! "

" Oh, those guys were guards ? " Zoro ask lazily. " No wonder they attacked me. " He scratch the back of his head and then, a cold bone-chilling smile stretch out across his face, " They've… seen better day. "

" It's seems those two have seen through our fabrications. " Miss Monday assesses calmly, " We will simply have to kill them. "

" Hmm, to bad. " I say in mock disapointement, " As a rule, I don't like to harm people who give me food and booze, but I can't have you killing us now, can I ? " I gather my hair and pull them in a messy bun, " So I guess we'll take you on… " I look down at them and smirk evily, " Baroque Works ! "

Igaram breath caught in his throat and even Vivi lost some of her composture, " How.. how did you … " he ask in horror.

" I know a lot of things. " I answer nonchalantly, " Some of which I could use to kill each and every one of you whithout having to lift a finger if I happen to whisper in the right ear. "

Zoro pull out a sword and point it at them, smirking smugly at Vivi and Mr. 9, " I told you your weird name's reminded me of something. Turn out some guy called Mr.11 tried to recruit me about a year or two. I told him I would if I was to become the boss of the organisation.. He didn't seemsed to appreciated it, sadly. "

They gape at him in horror, obvious fear in their eyes.

A movement caught my attention and I lift my eyes to a nearby tree, a menacing smile spreading on my face as I point it at them, " I wonder what would happen to you all… If I reaveled the identity of Mr. 0 to you here and now. "

They slowly turn to where I was pointing and paled drasticly at what they saw.

There, perched in the tree, were an otter and a volture.. The Unluckies.

Pretty fitting names, it would seems.

The terror on the four number agents faces grew as they stare at the Unluckies that were listening intently at the conversation and I know that, for Vivi and Igaram at least, nothing would be more terrifying for them that to have there cover blew up.

" Of course, " I went on sweetly, " It won't have to come to that, will it ? "

Zoro was smiling amusingly at me all the while but then, his smile vanish as he glare at them, " After all, this is just the Grand Line's friendly local rest stop, right ? "

They gulp at the open threat and something on Igaram face changed.

" Call everyone. " he order firmly, " These pirates can't leave this island alive. " Miss Monday and Mr. 9 run off at once and I just have the time to see Igaram slipping a piece of paper at Vivi before she run away too.

I sigh, " Well dear brother of mine, it would seems that I surestimate their intelligence after all. "

He smirk and shrug, " Some people just can be reason with, oh dear sister of mine.. that'll just make some more fun for us. "

We smile at each other and jump off the roof as many bounty unter came running from every sides of the streets.

Let's kick some asses, then.

* * *

I could only gape at the sigh in front of me.

Zoro and I fighted off most of the pirates hunter set after us and we ended up splitting up, him to find Luffy, who apparently woke up while we were fighting, and me in the hope to find Vivi and Igaram.

When I couldn't find either of them, I heard loud noises of explosions and woods and stones cracking and decided to investigate.

And that's where I was right now, as the full moon shone bright enough to see by, but also casting dark shadows from the nearby buildings.

However, at the moment, those buildings were mostly destroyed.. there was rubbles and broken boards cast every few feet along with giant shards of broken glass and the walls looked close to crumbling away.

" What in the world… " I whisper to myself as I struggle to make my way through, " Looks like a tornado came through there.. don't tell me Zoro did that.. "

Just then, the sound of explosion shout out and the walls on either side of me broke apart and I scream in shock as I crouch down, raising my arms around my head in protection as Luffy and Zoro, bloodlust in both of their eyes, came bursting through and were going at each other.

I blink up at them in shock and slowly stand up, watching them fight without even noticing anything else around them but each other.

Just then, I notice something moving at the corner of my eyes. Two figures were pulling themselves out of the rubble, a man and a woman. The woman has short blond hair, wearing a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern and with two lemon earring dangling from her ears. The man with her was a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair in short spicky dreadlocks. He also wear a brown trench coat with the number 5 printed on along with dark sunglasses.

My eyes narrows at them, recognising them from the island with the two giants.

Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine..

" Coack ! "

Blinking at the sound, I turn to the other end of the street and see Vivi there, riding a duck the size of a horse. She look different from before.. yes, she look a little beat up as well and her long hair was let down, almost as long as mine, except hers were wavy and mine were straight.

Now that she was herself and not Miss Wednesday, the harshness of her face was gone, leaving behind what seems to me and lost and scared young girl.

My eyes softened as I look at her. _I think I can understand now why she wasn't really rational during Alabasta.. She's young and naïve and that must be the really first time that she experience what a war can be like.. She is just that, a lost and scared little girl._

 _For me, who were forced to lost this naivité and innocence from a young age, I don't think I can really understand what's going through her head, right now._

" You can't beat us ! " Mr. 5 suddenly yell, standing up and covered in bruises and cuts, it didn't take genuis to guess what happened, " Prepare to die at the hand of Baroque Works officer agents ! "

Both Luffy and Zoro stop their fight to glare murderously at him,

They look truly terrifying, their faces were covered in bloody scratches, while their eyes were devoid of any sympathy or benevolence. There were nothing but cold rage that was so strong that I could feel chills going up my spine.

" Shut up and go away ! " they both yell, raising their fists, " You're interfering… " and together, they sent the two flying with such force that I almost felt sympathy for the poor fools. " WITH OUR FIGHT ! " they finish screaming out.

I sigh as I watch the two agents crashing into the side of the buildings, saying to myself, " When those two gang up, it makes me feel really bad for our enemies.. "

I turn back to the boys with a raise eyebrow as Zoro grumble, " Damn pest.. "

" Messing with our fight.. " Luffy growl in agreement as Vivi was staring at them in horror and amazement as they both went back to glaring at each other.

" Shall we.. continue ? " Zoro ask, glaring dagger at Luffy.

" Yeah… " Luffy snap back.

I scowl and stalk up to them, " Stop it ! Both of you ! " they froze at hearing my voice and turn slowly towards me, eyes wides, " What do you think you're doing ?! " I grab them by the ear and they yelp in pain as I forces them down on the ground, glaring down at them, " What was going through the empty space you call your brain that you think that fighting each other almost to death was a good idea ?! We're in enough mess as it is, we don't need you two bickering over silly things ! "

Just then, Nami come out from the shadow behind them, smiling up at me, " Thank you, Riley, I'll take it from here. " She glare dagger at them and punch them in the head, " YOU FREAKING IDIOTS ! " she yell as they both lay there, stunned at the double scolding, " It's lucky for you that you managed to keep the girl safe ! You almost lost us a billion berrys ! "

I raise an eyebrow at her and fold my arms, " A billion berrys ? Where'd you came up with that ? "

In truth, I doubt even a princess has that kind of money. I imagine that Alabasta funds has dropped drastically during those years of no rain, and even if they weren't in the middle of a civil war, I doubt that anyone other than maybe a Celestial Dragon could come up with that kind of money on the spot.

Vivi was staring at Nami, not understanding what she was talking about as Luffy and Zoro were continuing to fight by pulling each other's faces and small weak punches like little kids.

" What do you mean ? " Vivi ask anxiously, " What berrys ? I don't understand ! Why did you save me ? "

Nami smile sweetly and say, " About that, I think we need to have a little chat. You see, you and I have to work out a contract for a reward ! "

I shake my head at her antic and frown at seeing the boys still fighting, telling them in a deadly quiet voice, " I advise you two to cut it off right now before I make you. "

They froze, let go of each other faces and hang their head low, " We're sorry Riley. "

I huff at them and Nami shake her head, " Why is that they're more scared of you than me ? "

I smile slightly at her, laying a hand on each of the boys head and ruffling their hair, " Because you're always angry at something and yelling at them. They know that it isn't easy to really anger me, so they know that when I yell, shit's about to go down. " I look down at them, smiling brightly, " Right boys ? "

The only answer I got was some unteligable murmuring and two embarassed blushing faces.

* * *

" Oh ! " Luffy laugh in new understanding as he was sitting on a barrel, " They were all bounty hunters ? Why didn't you just said so, Zoro ? "

" I did ! Like twelve times ! " Zoro yell back furiously.

I roll my eyes, " I'm really happy that the misunderstanding in now cleared up. " I say sarcastically turning, grabing Luffy's chin firmly, " Now if you could please stop moving so that I can desinfect that nasty cut, that would be even better. "

He smile up sheepishly at me and I find myself smiling back fondly as I gently pat his cheek with a cotton soacked in alcohol.

Nami sneer at them, as she say to me, " I don't know how you aren't tired of it yet. Patching them up every time they hurt themselves doing something stupid. "

" Well, it's not like _you_ are going to volontere to do it, right ? Hopefully we'll have a doctor soon. " I answer, putting a band aid on Luffy cheek and patting it softly, " Here you are, all done. "

He beam up at me, " Thanks ! " he blink and add, " You know, even if I find us a doctor, you could still patch us up too, right ? Like a nurse or something. "

I raise an eyebrow and Zoro snort, " A nurse ? "

" Well yeah. " he say, not seeing anything strange in his statement, " It never hurts when Riley heal us.. she's gentle and I even get sweets sometimes when I stay calm until she's done ! "

I can't help but smile at that, ruffling his hair fondly, " I'm sure our future doctor could use a hand sometimes with trouble makers like you. "

And just like that, the smile on Luffy face make it all worth it.

As I sat beside Zoro, he smirk down at me and say, " Told you he has you wraped around his finger. "

I scowl, " Shut up or the next time I have to stitch you up, I'll make it very slow and painful. "

He doesn't say anything but still have that annoying knowing smirk splatter on his stupidly smug face.

" Ok, then. " Nami turn to Vivi who was sitting quietly, trying to make herself as small as possible, " So the deal is, we .. " she point at each of us, " and two other guy agree to take you home, under our personal protection, for a billion berrys. "

" No, I can't ! " Vivi say sharply and Nami blink in surprise, " But I appreciate the help you've given me so far. "

" Why not ? " Nami demand at once, " You're a princess aren't you ? aren't you rich ? "

" Just because you have the title doesn't necessary make you rich, Nami. " I sigh, tiredly, " She's the Princess Nefertari Vivi from Alabasta Kingdom. " I explain as Nami look at me in curiosity and interest, " There's the leader of the underground organisation called Baroque Works plotting something there… A civil war is about to take place because some people think that the king has kept the rain for himself thanks of a thing called rainpowder. I'm not sure how it work exactly but in the end, it's been three years since a single drop of rain has touch the ground in this country. "

Nami, Zoro and Luffy all nods in understanding of the situation while Vivi gape at me, totally taken aback, " What ? How did you .. ? "

Nami wave her question away dismisivly, " It's just what she does, don't worry about it. You want to know something, no matter the subject, you ask Riley and she just know about it. You'll get use to it. "

Vivi blink at Nami and shake her head, as if to clear it and look back at me, " And you said earlier that you knew who Mr. 0 was ? It take us two years to Igaram and I after having infiltrated this organisation to realized who it was ! "

" Well, you've got some guts considering you're a princess. " I shrug and ask tentatively, " So… were you able to find out what his plan is ? "

Vivi nod just as Nami answer, " To create an ideal nation. " Vivi look up at her in surprise and she shrug, " Anyway, that's what Igaram said it was. Is that what you found out ? "

Vivi look down at her knees and admit, " It's not. That was only a cover story the boss was using. It's a lie to cover their tracks ! " her eyes darkened and she finish," Their true goal is to take over Alabasta Kingdom ! I have to get back home as fast as possible, to warn everyone before it's too late ! "

I raise an eyebrow, _So she really don't know anything about the poneglyph ? I guess the King Cobra didn't tell her, to protect her._

She looks ready to cry and Nami sigh dejectly, " Fine, I get it. " she say in annoyance, " I see how it is. Yeah, it's all starting to make sense now. I suppose you wouldn't have much money laying around during a civil war.. "

I sweat-drop at that, " Even if her country funds were healthy, you're just asking way too much. "

" Hey ! " Luffy say eagerly, " So, who's in charge !? "

I absentmindly open my mouth to answer him but Vivi must have see it coming as she was suddenly right in my face, both of her hand covering my mouth as she stare at me in horror, " DON'T ! DON'T SAY IT ! "

I blink up at her several time as Luffy say, " But she already know.. She can tell us ! "

She turn to him, finally droping her hands from my mouth as she wave them frantically around, " ASK ANYTHING BUT THAT ! IF THEY HAVE A PROOF THAT SHE REALLY KNOW, ALL YOUR LIFE WILL BE IN DANGER ! "

" Yeah, I'll pass ! " Nami add with a nervous laugh, " This guy is trying to take over an entire country after all. I wouldn't want someone like that chasing after me.. " she glare towards me, " Riley, shut up. "

I scowl at her and fold my arms, not at all impressed with her right now.

" Yes, exactly ! " Vivi agrees loudly, " I don't care how strong you people are, you wouldn't stand a chance against one of the Warlord of the sea ! Against Crocodile ! "

Silence…

Clap, clap, clap

I was claping slowly as I smile smugly at Nami as Vivi realize what she just said and cover her mouth in horror and Nami jaw fell open in shock.. That was just hilarious.

" Who now ? " Luffy ask.

" You just had to say it. " Zoro say darkly before we heard a ruffling sound, like flaping wings and turn around.

We look up and see the Unluckies looking at us for a moment before the otter jump on the volture back and they took off.

I blink after them, " I know that them being here means nothing good but… " I look back and forth between Zoro and Luffy, " They're cute, aren't they ? "

Nami then take a hold of Vivi's front and shake her as she scream at her, Vivi telling her how sorry she was.

" So anyway. " I say as I stand up and dust off the back of my short, " Crocodile, 44 years old, logia Devil Fruit user type sand, is one of the Seven Warlords, like Hawk-Eye. I think his bounty froze at 81 millions. From what I know, this man completely lack any code of honor and is really confident of his abilities. He values military power above popularity, renow and treasure, not a single interest in romantic pirate lifestyle whatsoever."

The boys blink blankly at me and I sigh, " In other words, he's a total dickhead. "

Luffy grin widely, eyes shining, " Hey, a Warlord ? Cool ! "

" Seems like an interesting guy to fight. " agree Zoro.

The three of us grin at each other, rather excieted at the promise of the good fight ahead of us as Nami was crying, covering her face in despaire, " Being hunt by a Warlord ? That's more than I can handle ! "

" So, when do we get to see this Crocodile guy ? " Zoro ask conversationally.

" I wonder what he looks like ? " add Luffy as Nami yell out, " SHUT UP YOU ! "

I turn to Luffy and say, " I can tell you that he has a rather big golden hook instead of a right arm. "

He smile excitiedly at that, " That's so cool ! "

Nami glare at me, " Your aren't helping at all, Riley ! " she then turn and began heading down the road yelling back at us, " It's been nice knowing you idiots ! Thanks for everything ! "

" Where're you going ?! " Luffy call after her.

" They don't know what I look like yet ! " she yell back, " I still have a chance of leaving unoticed ! "

And no sooner has she say that did the otter show up with four very detailed drawing of Luffy, Zoro, Nami and me.

I whistle in admiration as I see them, " Wow, that's so lifelike ! You really talented little guy ! " the otter bow slightly to me and jump on the volture back before they took off, their silhouette against the bright full moon.

Nami turn back to us and yell furiously, " No use in leaving now ! "

" You've got to admit that this otter's quite an artist thought. " I smile innocently at her and she scowl at me.

" I'm really sorry.. " Vivi say again but I wave her off, " Don't worry, she'll get over it eventually. "

" Where's she planning on going anyway ? " Zoro mumble to himself before a twisted grin appears on his face, " Well then, looks like the four of us will be sitting on the top of the Baroque Works' hit list. "

Luffy chuckle to himself, " That's awesome ! "

" How can you three be so excited about something as dangerous as this ! " Nami yell in frustration, " You really have the same mindset ! No wonder you three understands each other so well, you're all crazy ! "

And she turn her back to us to go sulking to a corner; curl up in a foetal position with Vivi trying to think of something to say to cheer her up.

Zoro, Luffy and I blink blankly at them, look at each other and shrug.

She was just really weird sometimes.

" You have nothing to fear ! " someone suddenly yell.

We turn to see Igaram, standing there with four stuff dummies and staring intensely at us.

My upper lip twitch as I refrain myself to burst out laughing, he was just so ridiculous.. dressed in similar clothing to Vivi's, with thick tub-like hair done up in a ponytail and even wearing red lipstick..

" It's… " Igaram cough, starting to hum scales before trying again, " It's gonna be alright, princess. I've come up with a plan. "

Zoro blink and lean down towards me, whispering, " I know we don't really know this guy but… he's insane, isn't he ? " and I just snort with an amused smile in response.

" Igaram ! " Vivi exclaim, comin over to him, " What are you .. "

" That's a really funny outfit, old guy. " Luffy say as he look over the outfit.

" He's right. " I agree amusingly, " It's suit you.. bring out your eyes amazingly. "

" An entire parade of idiots.. " Nami whispers from where she huddle.

Zoro shake his head in aggravation and raise an eyebrow at Igaram, " So, what's the deal with the outfit and dummies ? "

So Igaram start to explains his plan to us. Since the Baroque Works had learned who Vivi really was, agents would be sent after her to try and kill her.. So he came up with the plan to disguise himself as her and try to draw their attention to give us the time to escape.

" So, this things…" I point to the dummies skeptically as Luffy poke at them amusingly, " Are supposed to be us ? "

" A decoy.. " Zoro drawl, he too not looking really convinced about this.

" While the Baroque Works is busy chasing after me, " Igaram finish up, " The rest of you will head with the princess straight for Alabasta Kingdom along a less direct route. "

" Hold on just a second here ! " Nami scream, finally getting back to her feet, " Who said we were gonna take her anywhere with us ?! We still haven't discussed the matter of payment ! "

I sigh at her in annoyance, " Yes, we did. And we already established that she couldn't pay the obscenely and unreasonable large amount of gold you demand of her. "

" Payment for what ? " ask Luffy in confusion, glancing to Vivi, " Take her where ? "

I scowl at him, " Where you ever listening to a single word we said in the last 20 minutes ? "

" Really, Luffy. " Zoro say impatiently as he stood and jerk his thumb to Igaram, " This weirdo here wants us to escort the princess back home to her kingdom. "

" Oh, is that all this yelling was about ? " Luffy says, finally getting it and Vivi look at him in surprise as he simply shrug and say, " Sure, why not ? "

Nami completely lost it and scream out, " WHAT ABOUT THE SCARY WARLODS THAT PROBABLY KNOW OUR FACES RIGHT NOW ! "

I shrug as I stretch my arms over my head, " Like you said, he might already be after us right now so even if we say no, were already involved either way. " I smirk at her cockily, " So there's nothing we can do about it but give him a god damn good reason to want to kill us now. "

Zoro grin widely and slap me playfully on my shoulder, " Couldn't have said it better myself ! "

Igaram and Vivi gape at us, " Are you really sure what your getting into ? "

" Riley already told us what we need to know about this Croco guy.. " Luffy answer with a confident smile as Nami look like she was about to burst into tears, " It sounds like it'll be fun. "

" We are forever grateful. " Igaram say, and we could indeed hear the gratitude in his voice as he lead us to a small ship and put the dummies on board before he turn back and speak in a much higher voice, " Now then, I, princess Vivi, will leave from here. "

I raise an really unimpressed eyebrow at his voice, _I don't know what's the worst in this.. that he actually believed that this would works or that nobody bother to tell him anything about it._

 _Well, he'll still be fine in the end so I guess that's a good thing._

Luffy laugh, " Great imitation old guy ! "

" Imitation of who ? " Zoro ask, looking at Igaram like he thought that he was totally lost his marbles. But Igaram didn't pay him any attention as he ask Vivi for the Eternal Pose and she hand it over, looking like she was doing it against her will.

There was sadness in her eyes.. the truth is that she didn't want this, but there wasn't anything she can do about it.

I frown as I realize that, maybe, it was because she thought that Igaram really died here that became the reason that she tried to do everything on her own back in the desert of Alabasta.

" What's an Eternal Pose ? " Nami ask and Igaram look at her in surprise.

" You've never heard of it ? " he ask.

" I read something about it in the book that Crocus gave me. " I say and they look at me curiously as I explain to Igaram, " We only got to the Grand Line from East Blue, there hardly any information about this place out there. "

He nods in understanding and explain, " You can say it's sorta like a permanent version of the Log Pose. " he say, holding up the little compass. It was a great deal like the one Nami wear, only this one was made to look like more like an hourglass shape with only one orb in the middle with a needle floating inside it and the name Alabasta printed on the top. " Whereas a Log Pose will always lead sailors to the next island on the course, an Eternal Pose will forever remember the magnetic energy of the island stored inside it. So it will always point to that island and no other. And this one is set to Alabasta Kingdom. "

I lean forward to have a good look at it, rubbing my chin pensively, " That's really fascinating.. I wonder if I could find some information about how to make one.. "

Vivi look up at Igaram and ask worriedly, " Are you going to use this to set your course to home ? "

" Princess Vivi, please take the indirect island hopping route to Alabasta. " he tell her softly, silently letting her know that he was well aware of the danger, but he was ready to take them, " I have never gone that way myself, but you should only need to pass two or three island to get there. " he turn his attention to us and bow, " Please, take care of the princess in my absence. "

I smile gently at him, hand on my hip and cocking it to the side, " Sure thing, sir. She's safe with us. " Zoro nods in agreement as he smile slightly too.

" Yeah ! " Luffy add cheerfully.

Nami just groan, " Oh, Sanji's going to be insufferable.. "

" Igaram.. " Vivi start to say but her words die on her lips, unable to come out and say what she really want.

" I expect that your journey will be a difficult one. " Igaram say with a gentle voice and an encouraging smile, " Please, be careful. "

Vivi still doesn't look happy about it, but she force a smile and take his hand as they promise that they will see each other real soon.

We watch as Igaram set sail on his little boat, but before he got to far away, there's a bright light and, to everyone horror, the ship explose appart. The blinding light and force of the shockwave creat a great wind and blew my hair flying back widly behing me.

The ship went up in flames, burning everything until there wasn't anything but a pile of burnt woods on the water.

" There already after us. " I state grimly as I watch the flames calmly, and the other get over the shock, " We can't stay here any longer. "

Luffy say nothing as he turn around and walk over a few feet to where his hat had been blew away, and put it back on his head. He let out a loud yell and look ready to charge.

I turn to Nami, " The Log ? "

She blink at me before quickly cheeking it, " All set, we can leave right now ! "

" Good. " I nods firmly and turn to Zoro, " Get the girl and make sure she's stay on the Merry. " he nods to me and grab Vivi by the arm, running off as Nami quickly went after them.

I turn around and run, yelling, " Come on, Luffy ! We have to get Sanji and Usopp and then we're out of here ! "

" Right ! " he yell back as he run with me and we sprint back down the street, to the building where the ' party ' took place. Luffy broke down the door in haste and look widely around the room for the cook and sniper. He quickly spot them and grab a hold of Usopp nose and Sanji's leg, waking them up… but not soon enough.

" COME ON ! " He shout as he run out the door, forcing me to back off the doorway to clear his path as he rush by, only it was only big enough for him and he pull the other two through either side of the wall, both of them yelling in pain and confusion to what was going on.

I wince in sympathy as I run after them, poor Usopp and Sanji being drag along like dolls.

" STOP IT YOU SHITTY RUBBER BRAIN IDIOTS ! THAT HURT ! "

" MY NOSE'S GONNA FALL OFF ! "

" I'm sorry guys ! " I apologies sincerely as we run along the street to the dock, " We really don't have time to explains right now but you sure missed on hell of a story ! "

We finally arrives at the ship were Zoro was just finishing pulling the anchore.

" Hey ! We got them ! " Luffy scream up, holding the two up like they were some big fish he was proud of showing off.

" Bring 'em up ! We're ready to go ! " Zoro yell back.

Luffy turn around and look down, " What ? They're still asleep ? " he shrug and drag them onto the Going Merry.

I sweat-drop as I watch him manhandling the boys like rag dolls, _Poor guys, they were so shaken up that they passed out.._ I sigh and climb onboard.

Once my two feet thouch the deck, I hear arguing and turn around to see that Nami was forcing Vivi to stay put as she yell, " We don't have time to look for him ! "

" I'm not just gonna leave him here ! " Vivi yell back.

" What's the problem over there ! " I call out at them.

Nami turn to me and answer in irritation, " Her stupid duck's gone missing ! And now she's refusing to leave without him ! "

I raise an eyebrow as Zoro walk up beside me and jerk his thumb behind him, " You mean _this_ duck ? " pointing the say duck who was sitting innocently in a corner of the ship.

" HE WAS HERE !? " both women yell in fury.

I sigh and rub my forehead tiredly, " That was all ? Everything's in order now ? Good. We got to get moving. " Zoro gently pat my back in encouragement.

With the knowledge that her duck was safe, Vivi climb on the upper deck while giving us all directions to the best way out of here. With the sails opening, the crew were more than happy to say goodbye to Whiskey Peak and sail off into the thick fog.

As we got underway, Zoro turn to Vivi, " Hey ? " he state and she look up at him in surprise.

" Mr. Bushido ? " she ask.

I snort at the name and Zoro glare down at me. She never did get his name right, from what I remember.. thought I don't know what's so difficult about the name ' Zoro '.

He cuff me playfully upside the head and look back at Vivi, " How many people do you think are going to chase us, now ? "

Vivi blink and answer hesitantly, " Well, there's about at least two thousand loyal employees and several bases like this one set up in the area.. "

As she told us that, Sanji and Usopp finally woke up and upon realising that they were on the Merry, whines that they wants to stay another night.

We all look blankly at them and they look at us in confusion, " What ? " they ask.

" We should've just let them behind. " Zoro say irritably and Nami went to punch them both, shutting them up as I look up at Zoro and say, " You try to have Luffy dragged you across the ground and I'm sure you wouldn't have all of your brain cells left intact either. " he just shrug and grumble something under his breath as I turn back to Nami, " Nami ? Will you explain the situation to them, please ? "

" I just did ! " she answer, holding up a fumming fist as the two were moaning in agony on the floor, bumps on their head.

I blink down at them and raise an eyebrow, " Okay. That was fast. "

" I left out the complicated parts ! " she add.

I nods sagely, " I'm sure you made your point very clear. "

By this point, the first rays of light were starting to appear on the horizon and we were clear off the island, thought we were now forced to sail very carefully through all the fog and avoid the rocks. One wrong move, and we would end up sinking right there.

 _That would suck, dying out here after all that to get away from here._

" Finally, it's getting light out. " Nami sigh in relief.

" I'm just glad we got away from people chasing us. "

I turn around swiftly at the unfamiliar voice, hand instinctively going to my belt before stoping dead at who I saw, casualy sitting on the upper deck railing.

Blue eyes flicks amusingly to me as Nami answer cheerfully, " That's for sure ! "

" With all this fog, we'll need to be careful to avoid the rocks. "

" I'll take care of it ! " Nami shout confidently before she slowing turn to me and ask hesitantly, " Wait.. was that you ? "

I take her by her shoulders and turn her around, everyone doing the same and looking up at the one and only Nico Robin.

" The ship is nice. " she inform us casually, as if we were already old friends and everyone but me and Zoro gape at her.

She tilt up her purple cowboy hat to look down at us.

" M-miss All Sunday ! " Vivi stutter in fear.

Robin smile, resting her face in the palm of her hand, " Hello, Miss Wednesday. " she greet pleasently, " I ran into Mr. 8 not too long ago. " she say, as if she was commenting on the weather and Vivi quickly became enraged.

" You.. YOU KILLED IGARAM ?! " she scream.

" Not quite. " Robin answer, " I was ordered by Crocodile to kill him and the princess, but I wasn't in the mood. "

I raise an eyebrow at her as I fold my arms, " So what ? You destroy the ship and let him escape with of few scratches ? What a nice thing to do. " I comment sarcastically.

She blink at me, " Why thank you. And yes, that's exactly what I've did. He's injuries aren't that serious, after a couple of days of rest, he'll be able to set sail. "

" How considerate of you. " Zoro say darkly as he come up beside me.

She look back and forth between us and smile mysteriously, " The report said you were siblings.. Even though you don't really look alike, I think I could have guessed it. You seems to be rather alike in attitude and minds. "

Zoro and I both raise an eyebrow at her.

" Enough of this ! " Vivi yell, " What are doing here, Miss All Sunday ?! "

" So you know she is ? " Nami questions, " Which of the numbered guys is she partners with ? "

" Her partener is Mr. O, the boss. " Vivi say gravely.

I snort, getting the attention of everybody, " Of course she would be pair up to the boss of the organisation. Given who she is, he would be a foul not to want her close. " I look up at Robin with a dark smirk and her eyes narrows in suspition at me, " I know _you_ aren't naïve enough to trust a man like Crocodile, but the question is.. Did _he_ trust you, Nico Robin ? "

Her eyes widened in surprise and I can see a hint of fear even and then she glare, " You are a dangerous one. "

My smirk widen and I shrug, " Maybe I am. But for who is what you'll have to find out. "

She look me over calculatingly for a moment and I could see the wheels turning in her head.

Zoro nudge me on the shoulder and I shake my head, " I'll tell you guys about her later. "

They nods in understanding and Luffy hum, " So, she's a bad guy, right ? "

" She was the only one who knew the Boss' identity. " Vivi explain as she continu to glare up at Robin, as if expecting her to attack any moment, " That's how we found out who he actually is ! By following her back to him ! "

" Correction, " Robin say, lips tilting slightly in a hint of smile, " I knew you waren't who you said you were.. to be accurate, I allowed you to spy on me. "

I smile amusingly at that, I just know that we'll have great fun together, when she'll join the crew.

" So, she's a good guy, then ? " Luffy say, trying to understand it.

" I know you knew we were there ! " Vivi yell back, " You're the one who told the boss what we knew ! Waren't you ?! "

" That's right. " Robin answer in a bored tone.

" Alright so then she is bad ! " Luffy finally concluded.

I sigh and went over him to pat his head, " Why don't you shut up and listen until the end ? After that, you can decide if she's good or bad. "

He pout at me but fold his arm and set his mouth in a thin line, looking seriously and determinatly at Robin who was watching us in amusement.

" You still haven't told us what is it your doing here ?! " Vivi yell again and Robin look annoyed at her rudness.

" Oh, right, " she say coolly, " You were just so serious about the whole thing I couldn't help myself. A princess doing whatever it took to help her country while making herself an enemy of the Baroque Works ? The idea was just… so ridiculous. "

" STOP MOCKING ME ! " Vivi scream, enraged.

Everyone lept into action. Sanji and Usopp were both on their feet, Usopp with his slightshot loaded on one side, and Sanji on the other with a gun point directly at her head. I know for a fact that the gun wasn't even loaded as I asked him about it before and he explain that he had it in case he was forced to defend himself against a lady but as the same time, didn't want to hurt one.

Zoro was below them with Nami, both of them with weapons draw as well.

Only Luffy and me didn't budge an inch, still close to each other, facing her sternly.

" I would really appreciate if you would… " Robin say softly, and several hands appears to throw Usopp and Sanji off the railing, " Stop pointing those at me. "

" What the.. ? " Zoro gasp.

" A Devil Fruit ?! " Nami exclaim at her staff and Zoro's sword were knock out of their hands as well.

" Riley ! " Zoro call out to me, " You said you knew about her right ? Then who the hell is she ?! "

Everyone look at me, eager for more information as Robin seems a little worried at what I was about to say.

I look up at her and we stare at each other chalengingly as I state, " Nico Robin. Paramecia Devil Fruit, flower type, also called bloom fruit. Allow the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body from the surface of any object or living things. The only weakness of this power I was able to find so far is that if the extra limb is attacked, the user will feel the pain on his or her actual body. That a rather handy ability to defense strategy and attacks on long distance, but in close range, the user is pretty vulnerable. "

They all turn to Robin with calculating eyes but Nami's narrows at me as she say, " There's something else right ? I can tell that there something you don't tell us.

"

I glance at her before looking back up at Robin narrowed eyes, but there was still this fear there that I understand completely so I shake my head, " The rest isn't revelant right now. "

A flash of relief appear on Robin face and I almost missed the hint of gratitude there too before she quickly set her expression in a blank and bored face.

Sanji suddenly look up at her with hearts in his eyes, " Wow ! " he gasp, " Now that I get a good look.. You're beautiful ! "

Robin blink at him in surprise befor chuckling slightly and lookin back at Vivi, " Now there's no need to get so excited. " she say, " You can all calm down. I haven't been givn any orders to follow you here. I have no reason to fight you. "

Holding up her hand, she use her power to get hold of Luffy's straw hat, but I snatch it back before she could, smirking at her while spinning the hat around my index finger, " Now that's not very polite to take what isn't yours without even asking permission. "

She look at me annoyingly, " I really ought to keep an eye on you and maybe do a backround check. " she look me up and down, " You've got a lot a weapons too.. So you're not only smart and fast but you apparently know how to fight as well. " her eyes narrows, " A woman as dangerous as you, I'm surprise you don't have a bounty yet. "

I chuckle as I hand Luffy's hat back to him, " It's because the Gouvernement don't know me yet. I tend to want to keep a low profile while I still can. "

She hum thoughfully and look back at Luffy, " So you're the capitain.. Monkey D. Luffy.. I've heard so much about you. "

Usopp went running to me and hid behind me, which didn't help much as he was an half-head taller and point accusingly at Robin, " You are a bad person ! I demand you leave this instant ! "

I glance back at him with a raise eyebrow, as if to say ' really Usopp ? '

" Bad luck.. " Robin went on, " Picking up a pricess who Baroque Works already made up their mind to see eliminated.. protect by a mere handful of pirates. But your luck get even worse. Because of the direction of your Log Pose. "

Nami look down at the Log on her wrist in fear as Robin say, " The name of the next island is… Little Garden. We won't even need to lift a finger. You'll all be dead long before you reach Alabasta. "

" Leave now evil… " Usopp hesitate before screaming, " doer ! "

" Evil-doer ? " Zoro repeat, rolling his eyes, " Seriously ? "

" SHUT UP ZORO ! " Usopp yell back.

I sigh at their antic and look up at Robin, " Thank you for you concerns. But we might surprise you at how hard it is to get ride of us. "

" You don't think it's a little foolish, allowing yourself to be wiped out ? " She ask, raising an eyebrow at me and throwing something at Vivi.

When she held it up, we see that it is an Eternal Pose.

" An Eternal Pose ? " Vivi whisper as she look at it suspiciously.

" What ? She's helping us ? So she's good after all ? " Nami ask as she look up at her, trying to figure out what was going on.

But the gesture seems to make Vivi angry as she yell up, " Why are you giving this to us ? "

" It's gotta be a trap. " Zoro say firmly, glaring down at the Eternal Pose as if it would suddenly sprout teeth and jump to eat his face off as Vivi was staring at it with a wondering expression.

" Oh, you think so ? " Robin ask as Luffy walk over to Vivi and grab the Eternal Pose out of her hand.

" Forget your thingy ! We don't need it ! " he yell as he then crush it until it broke into nothing but shards of glass and woods. Nami, Vivi and I horrified at what he had just done.

Nami kick him in the face and knock him to the deck, " YOU JERK ! " she scream, pointing at Robin, " SHE JUST WENT OUT OF HER WAY TO SHOW US AN EASIER COURSE TO FOLLOW ! MAYBE SHE ACTUALLY WAS TRYING TO HELP US ! "

I kneel down before the broken shards and stare at them mournfully, " I could have studied it to see how it works… it's ruin now. "

Usopp hesitantly pat my shoulder in a sympatic gesture, " It's alright, Riley. The next time we get a hold of one, I'll help you with it, okay ? "

I look up at him hopefully, " You'll help me study it ? Really ? "

He smile, puffing out his chest, " Of course ! I am a famous inventor after all ! "

Zoro sweat-drop at he look at us, " You're a bunch of weirdos. "

Suddenly, Luffy glare up at Robin and declare, " I'm the captain here ! You aren't the one who decide where this ship goes ! "

Both of them look at each other for extra long seconds, with Robin just looking at him, as if she was trying to figure out a complicated question, before she smile, as if she had it answered.

" Well, that's too bad. " She say casually as she walk along the upper deck, looking satisfied as she did so.

Nami looks ready to yell again, but Luffy pout, pointing accusingly at Robin and saying childlishly, " She blew up that funny old man and he was nice, so now I hate her ! "

I snort amusingly at his tone and even Robin smile in amusement, before saying, " I am sorry to hear that. " she turn back to look at me and say genuidly, " In another setting, I would have like to have a better discusion with you. You seems like the type of woman I could have been friend with. " she turn to other and finish, " I'm sorry you didn't accept my offer. If you survive.. I hope we'll meet again. "

She gave us one last smile before she jump off the ship and we went to look over the railing, founding her leaving on the back of a giant sea turtle, heading back to Whiskey Peak.

Luffy watch after the turtle with bright eyes as Vivi fell to her knees in defeat, " That woman ! " she cry out, " I don't have the slightlest idea what's going on through her head. "

" There's someone on this ship who's just like that. " Zoro say as he and Nami look pointly at me, " Maybe she was right, I can really see the two of you be friends. "

I smile cheekingly at them, " Me too. She _is_ a rather disconcerting woman, isn't she ? "

" You have a lot in common then. " Nami say irritably and I laugh at her.

After quickly explaining the whole situation to Usopp and Sanji, and the cook sigh, saying that he was sorry to have missed all the fun. " But it sounds like there's still plenty of demand for my skills ! " he turn to Vivi, " Don't worry ! Now that your prince as awoken, you'll be safe my sweet. "

" What skills ? " Zoro mumble and I slap him on the chest playfully, " Be nice. "

Usopp, him, was stating the opposite, saying that he was glad he had been asleep all along as Sanji turn to Nami and ask if she was jealous.

She gave him a frosty look and say sternly, " No. "

" Nami, you're so beautiful when you're cold ! " he swoon.

" Shut up. " she tell him just a s coldly.

He turn to me, " And you, Riley-chan ? I hope you don't feel neglect now ? "

I smile amusingly at him, " Of course not. " my smile turn dark as I add smugly, " If I need anything, I'll ask Zoro to help. You don't have to worry about me. "

Sanji face turn dark and he turn slowly to glare at Zoro, " What ? "

Zoro glare down at me, " You're going to pay for that, you little pest. "

I blink up innocently at him, " Why ? What did I do ? "

" Err.. Escuse me ? " Vivi ask hesitantly, breaking off any argument that could have start as everyone turn to her. She was standing there, looking truly terrible that she got us invovled in this mess, " I'm sorry but.. is it really alright that I'm on your ship ? I'm just causing a lot of trouble.. "

" Well, even if it wasn't, there's nothing that can be done about it now. " I state, rolling my eyes at her, " We said we'll take you home, didn't we ? Nothing changed there. "

Nami looks put out as she come over and poke her forehead, " It's a little late to apologizes anyway, don't you think ? If you didn't want to cause us trouble, you should have kept your mouth in check about Crocodile ! "

" Sorry about that.. " Vivi say in embarassement.

I sigh and turn, " Well, what do you think Captain ? " I call out to Luffy who just cheer, saying he was hungry. I shrug, " Well, guess that settle it. "

" At least we know where we heading to. " Zoro say, resting his arm casualy on his swords.

" Little Garden, huh ? " Sanji say, liting a cigaret.

" Remember what she said ? " Usopp ask worriedly, "Are we gonna die ? "

" Who knows ? " I shrug at him nonchalantly, rather amused by his fear.

Luffy laugh and raise a fist high to the sky, " Let's go, pirates ! "

* * *

The next day found us all on the deck, enjoying in warm and sunny day with Sanji passing out fruit drinks to everyone and Luffy asking if we wanted to pull out the fishing gear.

" Fishing ? Hell yeah, I'm in. " Zoro answer agreeably.

" Sounds good to me. " Usopp say eagerly, " I'll even make you one of my custom fishing rods ! You'll love it ! "

However, they were momentarly distract by Sanji who was giving the duck, Carue, drink after drinks, even cheering him on with each one he took.

I smile down at them from where I was sitting on the railing of the upper deck as Nami come out of the kitchen with a couple more of drink and Vivi.

Vivi scowl down at the boys, " They're acting like idiots ! "

" Maybe. " I say as I take a drink and toy with the straw, " But is that really such a bad thing ? "

" Just relax. " Nami say as she hold out a drink to her, " These guys may go through there goofy phase but when things get rough, they get to work. "

I chuckle and take a sip of my drink before saying, " That's got to be the nicest thing you've said about them. "

" Yeah, well.. " she clear her throat at she look down at them, " They do tend to get on my nerves several time a day. I don't know how you can be so patient with them. "

I shrug, " I was souronded by boys growing up. " I state simply, " And with my brother, I guess I had a lot of practice. You'll get used to it, eventually. "

Seeing that Vivi was still scowling, I sigh and turn to her, " Stop being such a worrywart. You'll never managed to get anything done if you freak out and always think the worst of a situation. "

She look at me and sigh deeply, calming down a little, " Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm getting worked up over nothing. "

Nami just smile, " This ship will put you at ease ! " she reassure her, " You'll cheer up in no time. "

As she say that, Carue had drunk too much and was looking ready to burst. We all laugh and even Vivi crack a smile as Carue lay on his back, a fountain of juice erupting from his mouth. " Yeah. " she say, " They're funny.. "

I smile at her and raise my glass to her, " See ? You look better already. "

Soon though, Nami's words went to the test. A dolphin, the size of a Sea King just jump out of the sea, and as if they had this all planned out, the boys drops what there where doing and got to work as Nami and I just enjoyed our drinks. Like a well-oiled machine, they got the sails ready and turned around, all of them knowing just what to do without being told. They use the waves the dolphin creats to ride out and go to an amazing speed.

Vivi stare at them in amazement as Luffy look up at us and ask Nami for direction when the exitement die down.

Nami instruct to sail portside and they turn without any other complaints. Just after that, we could see in the distance. Throuh a light mist, we could make out a lare island that look like a tropical jungle.

" There's no mistake ! " Nami declare as she check the Log Pose to see that the needle was pointing straight ahead, " Cactus island and this one are definitly pulling against each other. " she point at it and cry out, " Our next stop ! "

Everyone cheer as we slowly approach, " This is it ! " Luffy yell, jumping up and down with zeal, " Our second island in the Grand Line ! "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys !**

 **Something will happens in this chapter.. can you guess what ?**

 **More flash back about Riley's past.**

 **The next chapter will be very different too and I really struggle to write it at the moment, but I hope it'll be okay.**

 **Let's get started for chapter 8 !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

We follow a little river right into the island, the heat of the humid weather and thick plantlife already starting to make us all incomfortable. But Luffy wasn't deterred at all as he say, " I can see why they call this place Little Garden. "

" I can't. " Zoro say darkly as he look around the giant jungle, we almost couldn't see the sky as the giant leaves were surronding us, " What's _little_ about it ? "

" Yeah, this island look a little harsh, if you ask me. Why the cute name ? " Nami add.

I look around, slightly in awe at the beauty of the view, _well, it is little compared to its inhabitants. I can't wait to explore this island.. To see a prehistoric island is the chance of a lifetime !_

" I think it's great. " I comment, " Like some sort of tropical jungle. Great for vacations. "

Suddenly, a loud shrieking sound make us all look up to see a gigantic reptilian bird bearing down at us.

Usopp and Nami shriek while I let out a awed sound as it swoop down in our direction.

" Mutton Shoot ! " Sanji's kick send it shooting through the air until it collied with a tree in the forest, " Shitty bird. " he mumble.

Just after that sounds a loud roar and we turn to see a huge tiger making its way towards the canal to drink. Sanji got ready for combat again, but as the tiger get closer, he collapse onto the ground, bleeding.

We all blink in surprise at it and Usopp ask, " What's with this place ? What could take down a tiger that big ? "

" Probably something even bigger. " I state simply.

" Right. " he say slowly, blinking twice, " I think I've just come down with the ' I-can't-get-on-this-island ' disease. "

I snort and turn to go to my room, saying, " You don't have a choice, either way. We have to stay here until the Log Pose sets. "

" Maybe we should stay on the boat until it does.. " Nami suggest nervously.

Zoro raise an eyebrow at me and call out just as I was about to turn the handle to enter my room, " What are you doing ? "

I look back and smile slightly, " I'm gonna change. It's freaking hot here and I want to be comfortable while exploring the island. We don't know how long it's going to take for the Log to set anyway, so might as well make use of our time. "

Luffy beam at that, " Great idea, Riley ! I'll come with you ! " he turn to Sanji, " Sanji ! Prepare some pirates lunchboxes ! I can smell the scent of adventure ! "

Nami look back and forth between the two of us and sigh, " I won't even bother to tell you anything. I would just waste my breath anyway. Crazy, that's what you are. "

I chuckle and enter in my room, closing the door softly behind until all I could here was some muffled voice of argument.

* * *

I come out to the deck some minutes later, and see that Luffy was sitting against the wall beside the door, a backpack beside him.

" Were you waiting for me ? " I ask pleasently.

His head snap up, big smile and all but he suddenly froze upon seeing me.

I frown at him, " Are you alright ? " he doesn't answer, just keep at staring at me with his mouth slightly parted and wide eyes so I look around at the others.

" What ? " I ask in confusion at seeing that even Nami and Usopp were looking at me with surprise expression while Zoro was just smirking amusingly with a raise eyebrow.

Then, the kitchen door open and Sanji walk out with a bored expression, carrying three boxes. " Here's your luchboxes, you shitty – " he cut himself and gape at me, cigaret falling from his mouth doing so.

I blink at them all, completely lost at what's happening and fold my arms, scowling, " Okay, can someone would please tell me why you're all looking at me like I'm some sort of alien ? "

Just then, Vivi walk onto the deck with Carue and blink at me, " Wow ! Riley-san, you're beautiful ! "

I blink dumbly at her and look down at myself.

I was wearing a dark green jeans shorts, a little shorter than my usual ones and a black swimsuit top that accentuate my 30C rather nicely. My hair were loose, flowing softly down to my hips and silky straight, the light of the sun making them shine a more lighter violet than usual, making my pale green eyes constrately stand up and I only have my dagger and two throwing knives on, that I straped to the dagger hostler also.

I look up at Vivi and raise a doubtful eyebrow, " Really ? "

She smile, " Of course ! " she blink before suttering, " Not that you aren't usually ! You're a really beautiful girl naturally, just saying… "

Nami walk up to her and slap her shoulder gently, " We got it Vivi, don't worry. " she then look at me up and down, " I have to say, it was rather shoking to see you like this at first, since you always refuse all the dresses and skirts that I ask you to try on.. "

I scowl, " They'll get in the way when I'll fight. " I mumble irritably as I remember her arrasing me about it more than once, " And I'll just end up tearing them appart anyway. "

She hum, cuping her chin whith two fingers and raise an eyebrow when she look at me feet, " How about some high heels ? sandals even, if you don't know how to walk with them.. "

I sneer and raise a miliatary boot claded foot proudly, " My boots are perfect for everything.. sand, water, mudd, snow.. they stay in place and my feet are always dry and comfortable. My brother bought me my first pair when I was twelve and I never wore anything else since. "

She grunt in irritation, " With legs like yours, it's really a shame. "

I shrug and look around at the boys, " So ? Are your brains started founctionning again ? "

They mumble under their breath, Sanji with an hint of blood on his nose as Usopp turn around and busy himself with something in his bag.

Sandals slapping against the wood of the deck make me turn to see Luffy walking up to me.

I frown, _Is it me or there redness on his cheeks ?_ I shake my head slightly and shrug, _Must be the heat._

" Ready to go ? " I ask and he smile as he put the backpack on his back, " Yup ! "

" Hey, would mind if I came with you ? " Vivi ask.

" You too, Vivi… " Nami say helplessly as she sulk.

" Sure, no problem. " Luffy say as he accept the lunchboxes from Sanji.

" It'll be good for you, Vivi. " I smile gently at her, " You really need to get your mind off of things and unwind a little. "

She smile and nods in agreement, " Come on Carue, let's go. " Carue look at her like she'd just told him to jump into a pit of fire before obliging.

Before leaving, I hesitate a little before turning to the rest of the crew, " By the way, if there's abnormally huge birds and tigers in this jungle, there might be some even bigger and dangerous things there too. "

" Wouldn't surprise me. " mumble Nami.

" I'm gonna go do some hunting anyway. " say Zoro as he jump off the ship and walk away to the jungle, calling out behind as he wave at us, " If there some big animals here, I'll cut them and bring them for dinner ! "

" Be careful ! " I call out to him before he disapear into the jungle.

" Hey ! " snap Sanji after him, " It's my job to make sure there's good food in my kitchen ! _I'll_ find some big animals ! "

He was about to jump off too but stop as I call him back, " Sanji, wait ! "

He turn back to me with a silly smile, " Aye, Riley-chan ? "

" Why don't you scout for potential enemies while you're at it ? " I ask, smiling slightly as he look eager to please, " Since that Robin woman knew we were going here, it's possible that they've already sent assassins here. "

He blink, " You're absolutely right, Riley dear. " he walk toward me, take my hand in both of his and kneel, " Don't worry, if there is enemies on this island, you won't even be bothered by them as I will take them down before they could even think of disturbing you. " he stood and glare at Luffy, " I untruce Vivi-chan and Riley-swan to you, Luffy ! So protect them with your own life ! "

And he jump off the ship, running into the jungle.

I blink after him and shrug, turning to Luffy and Vivi, " Well, what are you waiting for ? Let's explore this jungle ! "

* * *

" Hey Riley, check this out ! "

I turn to Luffy as he stroll over and show me the object in his hand, " It's an octopus shell ! "

I look closely at it, " Not quite. This is an ammonite. "

" Right. Octopus shell. " he reply.

I snort, " Ammonite. " I insist and seeing his confused look as he look back and forth between me and his hand, frowning slightly, I explain, " They're an extinct class of cephalopod molluscs. Basically, they are characterized by a univalve shell more or less coiled of which only the last lodge was occupied by the animal, the other lodges used to control his flotation. Their fossil shells are excellent chronological markers. "

He hum thoughfully as he look down at it, " It look like an octupus tentacle though. "

Vivi walk up to us and take a look at it too, eyes wide in wonder, " But how could this be ? You said so yourself, Riley ! They're supposed to be extinct ! " she turn to Luffy, " Where did you found this ? "

" The stream here is full of them. " he say innocently, jerking his head toward the stream behind us.

She turn, frowning and walk to the stream, looking down at the water and she gasp, " But how ? "

" It's probably a prehistoric island. " I suggest.

Vivi considere a moment before asking, " What make you say that ? "

" I read that there were only three known in the world, two in the Shin Sekai and one in the Grand Line, which would be this one. " I pause and point ahead, " Well, and that dinosaur over there is a good give away too. "

Vivi eyes widen as she turn around to where I was pointing. Towering above the trees, about twenty meters away from us.. was a brontosaurus.

" OH MY GOD ! " Vivi scream as Luffy eyes lit up in amazement, " COOL ! "

" HOW IN THE HELL COULD DINOSAUR STILL LIVES ! " she yell in a slightly insane voice as she look like she want to rip her hair off, " THEY DIED A MILLIONS YEARS AGO ! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE ! "

Luffy laugh, " Ask Riley, she knows everything ! " he beam at me, " Right ? " and Vivi look at me hopefully.

I smile gently at him, " I don't prentend to be all knowing and right about everything.. I'm only human after all, I can make mistake and there's so much in the world I don't know about… " I smirk, " Yet, that is. "

He nods sagely, understanding that too, " So, you don't know then ? "

" Well, that's only hypothetic. I can't say for sure. " I look up thoughfully at the dinosaurs, watching them tearing some leaves and slowly eating in fascination, " My guess is that the climate here somehow ended up locking this island millions of years late compare to the rest of the world and favors certain plants and animals to prospere here when they all died out elsewhere. "

" Can that really happen ? " Vivi ask in amazement.

" It's impossible to say for certain.. howerver, I believe this would be the most likely reason. " I look around the vegetation, spoting plants and some odd looking insects that I never seen before, " It's truly fascinating, an archeologist would have a field day here. "

 _I wonder if Robin had the occasion to study this island…_

Vivi nods slightly in agreement as she too look around in curiosity, inspecting the jungle with new eyes.

Luffy's laughter rang out and I turn to him only to see him stretch his arms out and wrap them around one of the dinosaur's neck.

" ARE YOU CRAZY !? " Vivi scream in horror.

" Be carefull, Luffy ! " I yell at him and he yell back, " Aye ! " before throwing himself at the dinausor.

Vivi look like she was going to faint as she gape after him and turn furiously to me, " HOW CAN YOU JUST ENCOURAGE HIM ?! DON'T YOU CARE THAT THOSE BEAST COULD EAT HIM ALIVE !? "

" Actually, those are plants-eaters. " I state calmly, " The Brachiosaurus are stricktly herbivores. "

She blink, calming down drastically, " Oh really ? " she sigh in relief, " That's good to know. So Luffy-san isn't in danger. "

I hum absent mindly and frown lightly in thought, " Well, not to be eaten, that's for sure.. " I say, marking a pause before adding nonchalantly, " However, just because they don't eat meat doesn't mean that they still won't kill you. "

Vivi's face turn a little blue and her jaw drops slightly as she stare at me.

" Usopp warned me about it, but I thought he was just joking.. " she say to herself.

I raise a curious eyebrow, " What did he say ? With him, you can never be sure. "

" He said that you have a rather twisted sense of humor and that you tend to say morbid things. " she says before adding hesitantly, " He also said that he wasn't even sure if you do that inconcsiously or on purpose to scare people. "

I frown in confusion, " What ? I just stated the fact, that's all ! It's not my fault if he's more of the coward side. " I fold my arms and huff indignantly.

She blink blankly at me before nodding slowly, " Alright. Not on purpose then. You really don't see any problem in what you said. I'll be sure to inform him. "

I stare at her for a moment before shruging, " Whatever. " and look back at Luffy, who was standing up on the dinosaur's head and looking around eagerly.

" How does he do it ? " Vivi ask in amazement as she look up at him too, " I mean.. turn even something dangerous like this into almost a game ? "

" Luffy's a very complicated person to figure out.. " I answer softly, not tearing my gaze away from him, " But.. as the same time.. he's not that hard at all. He's reckless and wild.. but he always have that childlike personality. " I glance at her and smirk, " But don't ever let that fool you. He's much more smarter and responsible than he let out to be. "

Just then, Luffy yell down at us, " Hey ! I found a great place to have our lunchs ! " he point down to the dinosaur's head.

I snort, _well, right now he's not but he can be responsible when it count, that's what matter._

" It's dangerous up there ! Come down already ! " Vivi yell, like a mother would to a child who had climb too high in a tree, " It may seem nice but it's still a dinosaur! "

" We have something in common ! We both love to eat ! " he wave down happily before looking at me, " And you, Riley ? Want a lift ? "

I chuckle and yell back, " Nah, I'm good. You just have fun. "

I sat down and relax a little as Luffy look around some more, calling out that there was a mountain full of holes and that we should go and check it out.

Vivi was continuing to try to convince him to come down as he was trying to get the dinosaur to take him to the mountain. The poor thing howl in pain when Luffy turn its head sharply, the noise it made was so loud that it shool the land and soon, dozens of other dinausors, much larger ones, appeared from out of nowhere.

I frown as I look at them, _The one Luffy's on is much more smaller than the others, so that's must mean it's still a baby… That's not good._

Indeed, seeing that the little one was being disturbed, the adults ones start to attack Luffy. They were all going at him, looking like a tangle of snakes above us as Luffy slid down their neck like slides.. jumping from head to head with laughter, until he was finally eaten by the bigest one that was covered in scars.

" HE WAS EATEN ! " Vivi shriek.

" That must be the head of the herd. " I state calmly, looking over it in curiosity, " That would explain the scars. "

" AGAIN, HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ! " Vivi snap at me before screaming in horror as a giant blade came flying out of nowhere and lobbed the neck of the beast off so suddenly that Luffy popped right out of the neck as it fell.

And a giant hand appear and caught Luffy like he was an action figurine.

The giant head appear and we could clearly see him now. A well-built with a beard so long that it went past his waist, he was dressed in Vicking attire with a helmet that went right over his eyes. Luffy was standing in the giant's palm as the giant began to laugh.

" Gyagyagya ! " he laugh, " What fun ! That was glorious ! Watching the like of you grapple with long-necks is the most entertaintment I've had in quite awhile ! You're my first visitor in a long while ! "

" Wow ! You're huge ! Are you human ?! " Luffy ask bluntly.

" Human ? What a joke ! " the giant laugh as he heave his sword up to his shoulder, " I am Dorry ! Greatest Warrior of all Elbaf ! "

" Well, hi ! I'm Luffy ! And I'm a pirate ! " Luffy greet agreably.

Dorry laugh again, " A pirate ? Well, good for you my friend ! "

" By the way.. " Luffy say, pointing down at Vivi, who was trying to get Carue, who seemed to have faint at some point, to wake up, " I'd like you to meet my two friends, Vivi and Carue ! " he look down at them, " Say hi to Dorry ! "

Vivi look up angrily at him and mumble, " That's great, Luffy just can't shut up. " and I snort at the veracity of her statement.

" And the girl sitting over there is Riley, a member of my crew. " Luffy add, pointing at me.

I look up at them and wave, " Yo ! How's it going ? "

Dorry roar in laughter, " Going well, can't complain ! " he calm down a little before inviting us to his home in a good nature way as bent down to pick us all up, Vivi and Carue screaming fearfully as I laugh.

* * *

Awhile later, after having tread my lunchbox against some of the dinosaur's meat, I take a bite of it and chew slowly, blinking in pleased surprise, " That's pretty good ! "

" Yep ! " Luffy laugh as he was eating his own ( and much larger ) share, " You sure know how to cook, giant ! "

" Why, thanks for the compliment ! Your pirates goodies were good too, my little friends ! " Dorry say happily, " Althrough the partions were a little small. "

" Yeah, I know what you mean. " Luffy answer, taking another bite of his meat, " But the chief on my ship made it specialy for this trip so I'm glad you like it, otherwise I'll have to beat you up ! "

I raise an eyebrow as I went on chewing and Vivi, who made a point to make herself as silent as possible since we start eating tense up a little and stare at Luffy in horror.

 _Did he realize that he just threaten a giant ?_

Dorry stop in mid-laugh and demand, " Was that a threat, shorty ?! "

Vivi and Carue pale some more before he start laughing again, slapping his knee, " I like you, little pirate ! You're really funny ! "

I smile fondly at the two, it was as if they were old friends seeing each other after a long time appart instead of two strangers who just met.

It was a very interesting conversation from that point on as Luffy then ask Dorry why he was living here all on his own, and Dorry explain about how he and another giant named Brogy had been battling here for a hundred years. How that, in their land, when a fight breaks out and neither side yields, their god would then decide who is right of winning the duel and their life… so they have been battling each other all this time but there has yet to be a winner.

Vivi, however, couldn't believe the reason for that and was asking if there was a possibly any hatred between them after all this time, but Dorry just laugh as she continued to be more confuse.

" But 100 years ?! " she exclaim.

" I read that giants have thrice the lifespan of a human. " I raise an eyebrow at Dorry, " Is that accurate ? "

" That's right ! " he answer good naturely, " So 100 years seems like nothing to us ! "

" But that's not the point ! Why would you want to continue fighting after this long ? Is there any reason to keep trying to kill each other ? " Vivi ask, trying to reason the situation.

" Well, we don't necessarily have to kill each other. " he corrects, " But that will most likely be the case when one of us win. " Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and we turn to see the volcano in the middle of island erupt.

" Oops, that's the signal. " Dorry say, " looks like it's time. "

" But what was the quarrel in the first place ? And how could you possibly hate each other so much that you continue this for – " she was cut off by Luffy who held up his hand at her.

" It's not about that. " he state knowingly, " It never was. "

" That's right ! " Dorry confirm as he charge forward at the arriving form of Brogy, " The reason for our duel… " birds floke out of the vincity as axe and sword collied, " We forgot ages ago ! "

" I don't understand.. " whisper Vivi as she look at them, completely lost.

" Right. " I sigh as I run a hand through my hair, scratching an itchy spot at my neck doing so, " You're a princess after all, so you haven't grown up to understand the warrior's way of life. " she look at me in confusion, " When you hears about fighting, you would immediately assume it's all about hatred. "

" But that's not that at all ! " jump in Luffy at once, looking rather serious about the subject, " They're best friends ! This is all about honor ! "

She frown at the both of us in disaprovement, " I still don't think that fighting is a good answer to their problem. "

I sigh tiredly at that, beggin for patience. _Really, how did she intempt to stop a rebellion without fighting ? If she thought for one second that she'll be able to stop it without anyone getting hurt, she's deluding herself quite seriously._

I look back up at the two giant, might as well enjoy the show.

" Don't you long to return to our home of Elbaf, Dorry ? " Brogy say in a nostalgic voice, " I know I do. "

" That's exactly why I'll beat you ! Today, victory is mine ! " Dorry shout in conviction.

" Dream on, my friend ! Elbaf has choosen me as the victor ! " Brogy shout back, " If you're lucky, you'll surfive your loss and we can both go back home ! " They both let out loud laugh and continue in a flurry of strikes, dodges and blocks. On one occasion, Brogy managed to land a hit on Dorry's head, but Dorry adjusted his head so that his helmet would take the blow.

In the end, the battle end.. in a draw.

While the giant engage in a small talk, I take a good look at Brogy. Like Dorry, he too dressed in a vicking attire, complete with a red helmet with two horns. He has a blond beard, shape like an axe's blade, beady eyes, pig like nose.. but he look to be just as good natured as Dorry was as he toss him several barrels.

I frown, _I have this weird feeling that I am forgetting something there…_ I thought for a moment but my mind came blank so I shrug, _Oh well. I'll remember it later, I guess._

Dorry rejoin us as he explain that he had seen Usopp and Nami with Brogy and that he thanked them for the drinks.

" The orange hair girl also asked me to tell Riley that your Log Pose is going to take a year to reset. " he say as he sat down, " You might want to find another way to get out of here safely. Many have died here while waiting for their Log to set, either by the climat or the animals. "

I hum thoughfully, " Yeah, that is indeed a little inconvenient. "

Vivi gape at me, " A _little inconvenient_?! THAT'S A HUGE PROBLEM ! "

" Calm down, will you. " I say lightly, " We'll find a way, eventually. "

Vivi was looking striken, " But my country could be destroyed by then ! Even if we survive a year ! "

" She's right. " Luffy add, " Plus, I'd get bored here after a year. "

I scowl lightly at them, " I never said that we'd have to stay here for a year.. just that something could came up that would help us out of here, that's all. " I look up at Dorry, " What do you think, Dorry ? "

Dorry thought it over as he put the barrels down, " Well, there is an Eternal Pose on this island, but it lead to Elbaf. That basically what Brogy and I have been fighting over this whole time. " He look down at us and smile, " You can try to take it from us, if you want. "

I shake my head, " Thanks but we have to get to Alabasta as fast as possible. We can't afford a detour that long. "

" Ah.. " Dorry blink and shrug, " Well, you could try to sail randomly.. if you're lucky, you'll end up somwhere sonner or later. " and I snort at the obvious sarcastic response.

Luffy actually thought about it before bursting out laughing, " Maybe so ! We might actually get there ! "

The three of us laugh at that as Vivi glare at us, not at all amused by the situation.

" Now that I think about it, someone _did_ leave this island before his Log was reset ! " Dorry confess as he roar with laughter.

" And what happened to him ? " Luffy ask.

" How should I know that ?! " Dorry state and Luffy pratically roll on the ground with tears in his eyes from laughter.

" I'm sure he was able to able to get to next island ! " he say though it was clear that he didn't believe it as Dorry agree just the same as they enjoy themselves.

I chuckle good naturely at them, but a rather grim aura from behind me make me turn my head to see Vivi with an outraged look on her face.

I sigh, really fed up with her at the moment. I get that she want to get back home as soon as possible, but unless she have a way off the island, there isn't much that could be done. And her getting upset over everything and looking ready to bite our heads off for every little things is making the matter a lot harder to deal with.

Even though Vivi have a lot of guts and determination, she have to learn more about the world if she want to do something about it. Determination will only get you so far if you don't have a way to back it up or, in this case, know a way to go. Otherwise getting angry is just a waste of time and energy.

Suddenly, what sounds like an explosion came from within Dorry's stomach and I instinctively jump on my feet, hand close to the hostler at my thigh. He let out a strangle yell, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and smock began to billow out of his mouth. Luffy let out a horrified yell as he jump up to see for himself, yelling at us what happen, stating that it was the same alcohol we had on the ship.

" Oh no… " I whisper in horror as I realize what happen. _That's what I had forgetten about !_

" Luffy ! " he look up at me, eyes wides, " Did you drink some of this ! " I point to the empty barrels on the ground.

He shake his head, " No ! You said to wait for you to make me try some low level one ! "

I sigh in relief that for once, Luffy had listen to something, and look back grimly at Dorry, " Seems like someone put explosives in those barrels.. "

Vivi look worriedly at the giant and suggest, " Maybe Brogy's responsible for this.. "

Luffy look really outrage that she could even think of something like that as his eyes turn dangerous and he yell right in her face, " HOLD IT ! WHERE YOU EVEN WATCHING THEM ?! THEY FIGHT THEIR DUELS HONORABLY ! NO WAY HE'D DO THAT ! "

" Alright then who _did_ do it ?! " Vivi demand.

Just then, Dorry got back on his feet, reaching for his sword. His eyes were so angry that they were pratically glowing. There was no trace of the friendly, gracious giant here. There was cold fury radiating from him as blood spurt from his mouth.

" You strangers ! " he growl, breathing hard, " It wasn't Brogy ! No way.. no warrior of Elbaf would dare so… who else is there to suspect on this island then, but you ! "

" Now, wait a moment here ! " I yell up at him, " Why would we do something like that ? What would that gain us ? "

" Riley-san ! " Vivi gasp in horror at seeing me yelling at the enraged giant.

A hand on my shoulder made me shut my mouth as I was about to say something else, and Luffy push me slightly behind him, " Don't bother, he won't listen to anything we have to say right now. "

He glare up at the giant as he take two step forward. Carue scream and went off running as Vivi told us that we should get out of here.

" And then what ? " I ask annoyingly, " Maybe talking won't change anything, but running won't do any good either. It'll only make it look like we're guilty. "

Luffy take off his hat and come to put it on my head and something strange happened there.

As he put his strawhat gently on top of my head, our eyes connect and he pause briefly, staring at me intently with a complex expression that I couldn't quite descibe and his hand slid from the hat to stroke a strand of my hair softly.

He blink and take a step back, averting his gaze and the moment was over.

I put a hand on the hat and blink in confusion, _What the heck happened here ?_

" Stand back. " he order me gently as he turn to Dorry.

Vivi stare at him, " You're going… to fight Dorry ? "

Luffy don't answer as he cracked his knuckles and that he didn't want to, but he have to settle this. Vivi shake her head as she look to Borry and try to reason with him that it wasn't us who did this, that he was in no shape to fight.

But he was beyond listening as he swung his sword, blood coming from his mouth. The fight began and as it went on, I wince at the violence of it as it was obviously taking a tool on the giant. But Dorry wasn't done yet as he finally slam his foot down on top of Luffy.

However, this little fight seems to be to much for him as he held his stomach, falling to his knees and finally passing out when he hit the ground.

I walk up to Luffy and take a look at him. He lay in the boot print, gasping for breath. Dirty and bruised, but otherwise looking relatively unharmed and I sigh in relief at that.

" Your feeling alright ? " I ask as I held up my hand to help him up.

He graciously take it and say, " I'm fine. " he look to where Vivi was looking over Dorry and ask, " How's he ? "

" He should be okay. " she say softly, looking at him, " Guess you were right about fighting. " she admit, " He seems a lot calmer now. "

Luffy take his hat back and snap, " Well I'm not ! The old guy was right about one thing anyway ! The other giant would never do anything like that ! But I know that our friends would never do it either ! They aren't like that ! "

" Yeah.. " Vivi say softly, " But then.. "

" Isn't it obvious ? " I say, raising an eyebrow and folding my arms, " Baroque Works, of course. Who else ? "

Vivi's eyes widen in realisation but then, the volcano went off again and at the noise, Dorry's eyes opens and he look ready to go off.

Breathing hard, still havin blood on the side of his mouth, Dorry try to get up but he double over in pain, holding onto his stomach. Luffy and I try to stop him, Vivi pleading for him to rest,but he wouldn't listen. He claim that he was a warrior and that if he was going to die, he was going to die as a warrior no matter what, even as blood erupt from inside him. With a great effort, he managed to get back on his feet.

Still breathing in shallow pants, Dorry made to run off. But before he did, he take hold of the mountainside and pick it so that he could drop it on Luffy, to keep him from moving. Screaming loudly, Luffy struggle to pull himself out. But Dorry say softly to himself , " Forive me, Elbaf. "

Luffy stop as we watch Dorry picking up his battered sword, " It's been over a century… since we started this battle… this duel. Injured or not.. I cannot allow myself to run away from this fight ! " He held his sword tightly as he straighten up. " To do so would be like running away from the title ' warrior '. And if I was no longer a warrior of Elbaf.. " Dorry state grimly, " Then I would no longer know who I am. " he look down at us and add, " I'm sorry I suspect you for causing the explosion. "

" Well, you should just tell Brogy what happened and just postpone the fight until you recover. " I say anxiously, " Look at you ! You can barely stand ! Don't you think Brogy would want to win a fight that was fair and square instead of this ? "

He sigh, shaking his head, " I know this is my judgment from Elbaf… Our god of war.. "

Luffy glare furiously at him as he scream out, " LISTEN TO ME ! God's protections and judgments have nothing to do with what's going on ! If God told you to run off and die, would you ?! Someone's interfered with your duel ! "

Surprisingly, Dorry stop for a moment and seems to considere Luffy's words.

" That's exactly what Riley said ! " Luffy went on, " A duel that's been interfered with isn't fair anymore ! If Brogy win today because of this, it'll leave him with a nasty taste in his mouth for the rest of his life ! "

" SILENCE ! " Dorry scream out, sounding angry again, " What could you possibly know about this ? You're a human that can't have been living on this eart for more than two decades ! How can you possibly hope to understand the ways of the warriors of Elbaf ! "

And without another words, Dorry kept walking with Luffy beating his fist around like a child having a tantrum, trying to get the rock off him, screaming for Dorry to let him go.

Vivi stare at him, trying to calm him down, the look on her face clearly ask why he was so upset.

" Who was it ? " Luffy demande angrily, " Who would dare to interfere ? I'll kill them ! "

I sigh and sat up beside him, " Calm down. Yelling won't do any good. The only one who could be behind this would be that bomb guy from Baroque Works we saw at Whiskey Peak. "

Vivi blink and bit her lip nervously, " If Mr.5 is really on this island, that's mean that Miss Valentine's here too.. That's not good.. "

Suddenly, a familiar voice sound off behind us, screaming for Luffy. Usopp came bursting through the trees, trip, bounce on a rock before crashing right into the mountain.

I arch a curious eyebrow as Luffy and Vivi gape slightly at him, " Quite the entrance, as usual. "

He straight himself up and look up to us, running over and shouting out, " I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS ! A DINOSAUR ATE NAMI ! "

" WHAT ?! " Vivi and Luffy scream in terror.

" We were running away from the dinosaurs together, but when I turn around, she was gone ! " Usopp cry out.

They all began to freak out and I yell, " ENOUGH ! " sternly, shutting them up and making them look at me with pleading eyes, as if they expect me to come up with a great solution right away.

" Calm down for a minute and think about it. Just because she desapear doesn't mean she was eaten. " I sneer a little at the idea, " With the amount of perfume she wears, any animal would have a sneezing fit and wouldn't dare to try and taste her anyway. "

Vivi frown, " That's not a very nice thing to say… I like her parfume. "

I shrug, " I wouldn't know, I never understood the utility of it. All it does is attract unwants attention from potientialy dangerous things. " she look a bit outrage at that but I pay her no mind as I went on, " No, the most likely situation is that if the Baroque Works really followed us from Whiskey Peak, it would make sense for them to go after Nami. She is on the hit list after all. "

Usopp gasp, " You mean Baroque Works is here on the island with us ? "

" Yes. " I state simply, standing up and strolling toward the jungle, " I'll try to look for Zoro and Sanji. We should all gather an think of a plan of action. "

" Wait, Riley ! " Usopp call after me, " You're going alone ?! "

I turn back to him and raise an eyebrow, " You want to tag along ? "

He pale and shivers slightly and I nod sagely, " That's what I thought. "

And enter the jungle, hearing Vivi scream, " Be careful, Riley-san. "

I sigh and went on walking, stoping from time to time to inspect some interesting plants and insects on the way and squinting over dinosaurs in the distance.

The sound of leaves being ruffle make me stop and carefully aproach my hand from my dagger hostler, ready to draw it anytime.

I walk through the plants and trees, minding my steps carefully as to make as little sound as possible and pause at who I saw there.

I blink at figure who has his back turn to me, " Zoro ? " I call questionaly.

He doesn't answer, not even twitch a little and I frown, walking up to him, " Did you hear me ? Zoro ? "

Still nothing, I reach out to grab his shoulder, " Hey, what's the matter with – " as my hand settle on him, I froze at the cold and hard feeling of it.

As realisation slowly came to me, the only though I have before everything turn black was..

… _Fuck.._

* * *

I stir awake as something hot land on my cheek, frowning slightly as I try to remember when and why I fell asleep in the first place.

I register the sounds of angry voices close to me and slowling blink my eyes open and gasp silently at the sight in front of me.

The two giants were on the ground, Dorry face-down and bleeding as Brogy was being restraint with a large quantities of waxe, including what looks like large wax spokes impaled in their hands and feet.

Looking down, I constat that I was also traped in wax, as it already reach my waist now and turning to the arguing voices, I see that Zoro, Nami and Vivi were in the same position.

 _Ah.. So I managed to get myself caught in a giant cake with a spinning pumpking that throw melt wax at me.. Just great_.

" Finally awake. "

I turn to Zoro and sneer at him as the two girls were gaping at him. Frowning slightly at their horrified look, I glance down and blink, " You're bleeding, Zoro. "

" Yeah, well.. I thought that since we we're trap in here, I could cut off my feet so I could fight. " he answer, shruging.

I blink, " I see. " I glance back at the girls, " And you two let him try to do it ? You realize that he could have bleed to death if he had succeded, right ? "

" WE TRIED TO STOP HIM BUT HE WOULDN'T LISTEN ! " scream out Nami.

" He said that if he was fast enough, you would have the time to stitch his feet back on afterward ! " Vivi add, looking both outrage and horrified at the thought.

I hum thoughfully and look back at Zoro, " You're an idiot. "

" Hey ! "

I tune him out and look around to see who else were here. Watching us as Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine.. however, there's two others with them. A young girl with blushed cheeks and braided pigtails while the other was a rather frail looking man with one big 3 achieved through his top knot.

" I'm gessing that's Mr. 3. " I state, jerking my head to the man.

Zoro snort, " Jeez, what give it away ? " he ask sarcastically.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Luffy, Carue and Usopp came bursting into the clearing with such force that they were sent flying, " When I get back I'm gonna kick your asses ! " scream Luffy as they threw by and smashing into some trees.

Zoro and I blink after them, share a look and shook our heads in exasperation.

" Luffy ! " Nami call in relief, " Usopp ! "

" Carue ! " Vivi yell as the three came marching back. All three of them were looking a little tick off.

" We're here Brogy ! " Usopp yell, " Don't worry ! We'll pick up where you left off ! "

" Thanks Usopp ! " he say from where he lay as Luffy look up and his eyes widen in surprise upon seeing me, " Riley ? How did you ended up here too ?! "

I cringe a little, " I guess I wasn't careful enough. " I answer, rather ashame of myself at that.

" And here I thought that the Great Roronoa Riley never made mistakes and was always prepared for anything. " say Nami sarcastically and I glare at her.

" I never once pretend to be perfect either. " I snap at her.

" She's right. " Zoro back me up as he glance irritably at Nami, " She's human too, she's bound to fail sometimes. That's a part of the training of life. "

" Exactly. " I nod firmly in agreement.

She sigh, " Sorry. It's just that with the wax paralizing us and all, my nerves are on fire right now. "

I scoff, wondering how I'll survive when it'll be this time of the month if she already annoys the shit out of me right now, and turn back to Luffy, " If you could hurry up before we suffocate here, that'll be very kind of you. "

" I intent to, promise ! " he yell back as he turn to Mr. 3 and the man laugh at him, trying to mock him by saying that it was pathetic that he had such a high bounty when he clearly was a weakling. But Luffy notice his hair and gasp that it was on fire as Mr. 3 scream at him to shut up.

" Yes, he has weird hair ! " Nami scream in irritation, " Now could you break this pillar ?! We're kinda stuck here ! "

Luffy look up in blasé surprise and ask bluntly, " Oh, are you guys in trouble ? "

" Nope. " Zoro answer, his sword over his shoulder, " No trouble at all. "

I look down at our wax coat figures and try to move my arms and waist, " I guess we still have some times. " I smirk and try different pose, settling on a dark menacing smirk and folding my arms under my chest.

I raise an eyebrow at Zoro and he smirk in understanding and amusement as he lift his white blade high in the air, his other hand on his hips.

Nami blink at us in confusion, " What in the hell are you two doing now ?! "

We both glance at her and answers at the same time, " If I'm gonna be a statue, I prefere this pose. " and Vivi shout at us, sounding close to hysterical.

Nami glare and scream at Zoro, " At least do something about the blood at your ankles ! The sight of it make me nauseous ! "

" Quit looking at it then. " I tell her simply.

" It's kinda hard to ignore ! " she yell back and Zoro and her start arguing again as Vivi stare at us, as if she was convinced that we just didn't realize how much danger we were in righ now.

The truth is that now that Luffy was here, we know that everything will be fine and we just have to stay calm and wait and Brogy smile in understanding at our now calm attitude. Even Miss Goldenweek notice as she spread out a blanket and serve herself some tea. She point out to Mr. 3 how we didn't seems concern with what's about to happen.

As Usopp and Carue move back to hide in the trees, Luffy went against Mr. 3. Right off the bat, the candleman was able to trap his feet. This prove to be a bad thing because in the end, Luffy was able to use this to it's adventage by grabbing hold of Brogy's helmet and slamming his locks leg into the pillar, smashing it.

 _It's amazing how, when he's fighting, he becomes intelligent with some pretty ingenious skills.._ I thought as I scratch my neck, at the same irritating itching spot that had been annoying me since before we went to eat with Dorry.

The giant pumpking above us fell, and for one horrible moment, we thought it was going to crush but instead, it land on the top tier of the wax cake and continue to spin, the process piking up rapidly.

Luffy blink at us in confusion, " Why didn't you run for it, guys ? "

" BECAUSE WE'RE STUCK, YOU IDIOT ! " Vivi and Nami scream at him.

" Oh, really ? " he ask in surprise, " Is _that_ what's going on ?! The only things you guys kept saying was for me to break the pillar. So that's what I did ! "

I arch an eyebrow, thinking over and blink, " Fair point. " I look questionaly at Zoro, " Maybe we should've been more specific ? "

" I suppose.. " he drawl boredly.

" Mr. Bushido, Riley-san, are you sure it's a good idea to put our lives in _that_ guy's hands ?! " Vivi scream in desesperation.

" Well, we don't exactly have much of a choice here, do we ? " I ask back and frown as I try to move my arms but find it hard to, " I don't know about you, but I'm having a little bit of trouble moving right now.. "

" Yeah. " say Zoro nonchalantly, " Me too. I can't move my arms at all. "

" And you don't seem to be that bother by it ! " Vivi scream accusingly.

" Would you please stop yelling. " I scowl at her, " I would like to remember other sounds that your hysterical voice screaming my ears off if I did turn into a human candle forever. "

" Wait ! " Luffy call out, finally understanding what was going on, " You guys are gonna turn into _wax_ figures !? "

" THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FROM THE BEGINNING ! " Nami scream angrily at him.

" Well.. " I say hesitantly, " To be fair, we never mentioned anything about turning to wax. "

" I thought it was obvious since we can't move ! " Nami snap.

" Please ! Just.. hurry up and destroy this thing Luffy ! " Vivi beg and Luffy nods firmly, saying that he got it, this time.

Mr.3 try to attack him just as Usopp sent an Exploding Star at him. However, Mr. 5 step in and, not only did he catch it with his mouth, of all the things, but swallow it.

Vivi and Nami gape at him as Zoro raise an eyebrow, " Well, guess he has a thing for spicy food. " and I snort in amusement.

Luffy went back to trying to break the pumpkin. He start up a Bazooka just as Mr. 3 creat a wall to bloke it. He then try to trap him again, but was only able to trap one of Luffy's arms in the wax. Which Luffy use to lauch another attack at him, using the wax on his arm to break through Mr. 3's shield and sent him flying.

" Yes ! " Nami cheer in victory, " Now smash that pumpkin ! "

However, Luffy suddenly froze and just stand there, staring blankly ahead.

" What are you doing !? " scream Nami, " Hurry up and free us ! "

" No. " was the answer he give.

Just a plain, simple and emotionless no..

We all stare at him, Vivi and Nami in slight panic and confusion as Zoro and I frown in suspicion after sharing a look.

And despite the girls' pleading.. he just keep saying no. That he don't feel like saving us.

" Luffy ? " Nami eyes widen, " What are you saying ? What's wrong ? "

" Didn't you said you were going to save us ? " ask Vivi in a desperate tone.

" yeah.. " Luffy say, still in that dead tone, " But for some reason, I can't get motivated enough to help. "

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN ' CAN'T GET MOTIVATED ' ?! " the three of them scream furiously.

" He doesn't do it on purpose. " I state and they turn to me as I was staring at Luffy, " Look at his feet. "

They blink curiously at me and glance down at Luffy's feet, realizing that he was standing on a strange, black symbol on the grass.

Vivi gasp and look up, pointing accusingly at the quiet little girl, " He's being control ! That's Miss Goldenweek ability ! "

The little girl nod in confirmation, " It's my colors trap. Betrayal Black. " she say as she enjoy some rice crackers, " If you touch the paint, you will want to betray your friends no matter what they might say. Even if they beg and pled for help. "

" She ate a Devil Fruit too ?! " say Nami at once before turning to me, " Did your super book mentioned anything like that ?! "

I frown in thought, trying to remember what I read so far, and shake my head, " No, no that I recall. " I think for moment, eyes flicking between the paint at Luffy's feet and the girl and blink in realization, " Now, that's pretty interesting.. "

" What ? " snap Nami in irritation as the other two were looking at me in interest at the thought that I might have a explanation at what was going on.

" It's not a Devil Fruit.. Do you remember that Jango guy ? " I ask, looking at Nami and Zoro, " The one at Usopp's village ? "

Zoro frown, " Jango ? You mean that dumbass who kept hypnotizing himself by accident ? "

" Exactly. " I confirm.

" What does that freak has to do with anything ? " Nami ask impatiently.

" _This… "_ I jerk my head to Luffy, " is what it is. Hypnotism. Only, instead of a ring, that kid use the colors of her paints to alter a person's emotions. My guess is that once someone is under the spell of Colors Trap, they are unable to break out of it unless the trap is removed or smeared. The trap must overwrites all other actions attempted by the person under it's influence, forcing them to do whatever the trap unables no matter what. " I turn and squint at the innocent looking little girl, " That is a really interesting and fascinating skill to have, for such a young girl. No wonder the Baroque Works paired her up with one of their best agents. "

 _To think that Crocodile really did made Mr. 3 one of his best agents... I suppose his powers are pretty handy, but he sure ain't the smartest in the box.. and too cocky for his own good._

" Oh, that makes sense. " Nami hiss, turning back to watch, " That simpleton is already too easy to manipulate. "

" Luffy does not do well against tricksters. " I state knowingly, " It really is a dangerous ability in the wrong hand. But she seems to be the laid-back type, guess we should count ourselves lucky for that. "

" Yeah.. " Zoro say darkly, " If even someone as strong as Luffy is able to ignore is friends, it's dangerous. "

Vivi nod and look back at Luffy, " So, that's mean that all he has to do is to get away from the paint, and he'll be ok. "

Nami blink and try at once, " Luffy ! " she call, " Get away from that paint ! "

And of course, he didn't budge.

" It's not working ! " she hiss in agravation.

" Think about it. " I tell her as patiently as I could, sensing my patience lower at each second as my body refuse to move appart from my shoulder and up, " The girl said that she use the color of betrayal, which means that he if we tell him to do something, he'll do the exate opposite, to betray us. " I stare at Luffy and call, " Luffy ! Don't step out of the symbol ! I don't want you to save us at all ! "

And he step out of the black circle, blinking in confusion as he mind clear up, Nami gaping that it worked like that and Zoro and Vivi relieved that there at least something we could do, even in our frozen state.

Since Luffy was now himself again, Vivi scream for help again. He try to charge in again to help, but Miss Goldenweek trap him in another Colors Trap and the yellow paint on his back was making him lauh helplessly.

" Colors Trap : Laughter Yellow ! " she declare, " Shouldn't have step outside the circle. "

" He have to take his shirt off ! " I say with some difficutly, coughing a little, " We don't have much time. "

Zoro glare at the wax covering his arm, " She's right. " he say grimly, " We'll be lucky to survive for another five minutes. "

The only problem was that Luffy was laughing so hard that he couldn't calm down enough to control his limbs and take off his shirt. It was looking bad, but thankfully, Usopp came running out of the jungle with Carue, apparently being chase by Miss Valentine and Mr. 5. They run into Luffy and smear the yellow paint off his red shirt, getting Luffy stop laughing.

" Hurry and take her out before she does something else ! " Usopp yell.

Luffy, now looking annoyed, yell at Miss Goldenweek for her to stop as she try to fight. But instead she paint another symbol on the ground, this time a bright red color. And like a bull to a red cape, Luffy couldn't attack anything but the spot on the ground.

" Great ! It doesn't matter how strong his attacks are ! They're useless like this ! " Zoro yell in frustration, " Man, this is a problem. "

Finally, Miss Goldenweek combine her yellow and blue paints to make Colors Trap : Tranquil Green. So now Luffy was so peacefull that he was having a cup of tea with her.

" You've got to be kidding me ! " snap Nami in frustration, but there was a trace of fright panic here as well.

" Yeah.. we're pretty much screw here. " Zoro grunt.

" Don't be ridiculous. " I say sternly, and they look at me in question, " Look at Luffy's face. I'm sure he's really feeling bad about what's going on. " and looking up, they could clearly see that Luffy face was twisted, as if in pain, as he try to fight off the spell.

Frustrated, Usopp hit him with an Exploding Star and was able to burn Luffy's shirt and the colors trap right off.

And then, everything blurred in front of me, the sounds muffled before all I could here was the sound of my own beating heart and everything turn white.

* * *

 **§§**

" _**I almost thought you wouldn't show up. "**_

 _ **She sneer, " I didn't have anything better to do. "**_

 _ **The tall, 48 dirty blond haired man smirk at the violet haired sixteen years old girl. She has a gun straped at her thigh, clearly on display to show that if he decides to try anything funny, she wasn't defensless, and the way she's keeping a reasonable distance between them shows that she wasn't naïve enough to think that it was an innocent meeting.**_

" _**Riley Night.. " he say pleasently, " I've heard so much about you. But the rumors didn't do any justice to your beauty. "**_

" _**Spare me the pleasentery and get on with it. " she snap, " I don't have any patience for this today. "**_

" _**Of course. It already wasn't very considerate of me to ask you to take a plane to meet me here. " he nod agreably, turning back to the building behind him and sitting on the bench.**_

 _ **She look up at the edifice and shrug, " I guess I could take the rest of day to visit a little. I've never been to London before. "**_

" _**The BigBen's a good place to begin then. " he smile, without looking away of the monument.**_

 _ **She hum and glare slightly at him, " So what do want ? "**_

" _**I was hoping we could be honest to each other. " he answer simply.**_

" _**Well, I'm here so speak. "**_

 _ **He chuckle amusingly at her impatience, " When I did my PhD in medicine, I came here for the first time. I was in awe of this building. As much a work of art as it is a fortress. " his eyes roam all over it as he went on, " Soaring, beautiful vertical lines. " He glance at the teenage girl and say, " Do you know how this style is called ? "**_

 _ **She blink boredly at him and fold her arms, " Perpendicular Gothic. Widely used after the Black Plague destroyed much of Europe. "**_

 _ **He smirk an arch a eyebrow, " I was told you were incredibly intelligent too.. I'm not disappoint. "**_

 _ **She sneer, " Why ? Is this gonna be on the history test ? " she ask sarcasticaly.**_

 _ **He chuckle again, " Guess my men waren't wrong about your smart mouth either. " he pause before continuing, " The Black Plague revealed our vulnerability and it terrified people. So what did they do ? They build temples to the immortal like this on. Vertical lines descend from heaven, with all the might of a Lord bearing down on a single point until it is utterly and irrevocably crushed. "**_

 _ **She scoff, " Let me guess. This point is me ? "**_

" _**Oh no.. " he drawl, " Even if I wanted to, I know I could never crush you. No, the single point is me.. for now at least. "**_

 _ **She's actually surprise by that confession, looking at him in confusion and suspicion.**_

" _**I don't expect you to understand me or my work. " he say agreably.**_

" _**Aw. Another misunderstood psychopath. " she answer mockingly.**_

 _ **He sigh, ignoring the mocking comment and went on, " I am trying to engineer a future with a species that is more violent, intolerant and possessive than any species in the history of this planet. " he explain.**_

" _**There's already a species like that. " she state, " The Human species is the worst that could ever be. "**_

" _**We live in a world designed by our worst fears. And nothing terrifies us more than difference. " he retorts. " If I could modify some genes of a human, make it stronger, faster, modifying its immune system and body so that illness or old age will be a forgetten problem, and make it able to access the full potential of its brain, that'll creat an another spieces of Man alltogether. "**_

" _**Save your fucking justifications. " she hiss darkly, " Your men murdered my brother ! Don't think you can make me forive you for that. "**_

 _ **He blink blankly, " Ah, yes.. Aiden Night, right ? I am sorry for that, that was a slight miscalculation of my part. He wasn't suppose to die but to be a part of my experiment. " he sigh and shake his head in dispointement, " That boy had so much potential, such a waste of talent that was. "**_

 _ **She glare murderously at him, " YOU FUCKER ! Don't you dare speak about him like he was just some test subject ! "**_

 _ **He look at her intensely and hum thoughfully, " You're right.. he was much more valuable than that. If I had managed to convinced him to join my ranks, I would had have you too. I know you would have followed him without hesitation, even if you knew it was a trap, you would have want to make sure he would've been fine, and with the threat of his life above your head, you would have done everything I said. "**_

 _ **The look of fury on her face make him smirk a little, " The only problem is, he was too much like your mother. Full of love and compassion, ready to sacrifice his own life for the only person he ever loved in this world.. He would have sell his own soul to the devil himself if that'd meant that you would've been safe. So when he heard some of my men talk about you, he couldn't help but put his nose where it didn't belonged. "**_

 _ **She blink in surprise and her eyes narrows in suspicion, " You knew my mother ? "**_

 _ **He nod, " Oh yes. Such a gentle soul, her smile would brighten the most darkest place. " he look back at the girl in front of him and smile, " You look exactly like her when she was your age, violet hair and pale green eyes.. really beautiful. " he smile dims a little, " But she was so fragile, too innocent for this world. All I can tell you is that she loved her children with all her heart. I used to see your brother talking to her belly when she was pregnant with you and she always said that she knew that her little girl would be nothing like her and that it'll eventually save her life one day. " he smile grow again, " Even at the tender age of four, your brother promise her that he would protect his little sister no matter what. "**_

 _ **She stay silent, having heard that her mother died in childbirth but never have seen any pictures of her anywhere in the house.. Even her father never said anything about her. She couldn't help but being a little curious.**_

" _**So.. " she ask hesitantly, " I'm nothing like her then ? "**_

 _ **The man look at her and smile gently, " Like I said, your brother was like her in every point.. and you are the excate opposite of him. " he pause and look her over, " But I wouldn't say that you didn't enherit something of her either. You are a lot like your father, there is no doubt about that but your not cruel or souless like him. I can sense some darkness in you but there is something light there too that over power it slightly.. " his eyes narrows then, " And it's exactly because of that that I know that your much more stronger than your father. More dangerous. "**_

 _ **They stare at each other for a moment before the man lean forward, elbows on knees and say in a low tone, " There will always be unfortunate necessities during the construction of a monument like the one I wanted to show you today. I trust you knew a woman named Sarah ? "**_

 _ **She frown, " She was one of your agent. She was the one who contact me after my brother's funeral. "**_

 _ **He nod, " Yes. I had hoped that she could be the one to convince you to join my cause. She really believed in what we we're doing. "**_

 _ **She glare, " Is that why she puted a gun in her mouth and blowed her brain out ? "**_

 _ **The man look at her sadly and sigh, " People who bear the full weight of the truth sometimes break, Riley. Sarah broke. " he pause, " Just as I could one day and I even thought that you could break too but after the death of your brother, I realized something fascinating…" he stare at her with a sort of hungry look that make her really inconfortable, " You don't break. The worst you could do is stumble a little and then you soar even higher each time. "**_

 _ **He stood up and stare at her, " You are unique, Riley Night, and I truly hope that one day, you will see that you belong by my side.. We could own this world together, I know it. "**_

" _**Your mad. " she answer bluntly.**_

 _ **He chuckle, " Maybe I am. But you'll fine that no sain people ever did anything to make the world move forward. " he turn and began to walk away, waving a hand nonchalantly behind him, " Enjoy your day in London, Riley. I hope we'll meet again soon. "**_

 _ **She stand there and stare hard at his back until he was out of sight.**_

 _ **And she decide then, she couldn't stay with her father any longer but there was no way in hell that she'll join up with her brother murderer either.**_

 _ **She'll just have to crush them both herself.**_

 _ **§**_

" _**Riley, you're being irrational. "**_

 _ **A woman, twenty-eight at the most, was staring sternly at the seventeen young girl throwing clothes and weapons angrily in a bag already half full with money.**_

 _ **She turn around furiously and glare at the woman she had been friends with since she was 15, " Even with everything we've been through, you first, your only thought, is for yourself ! I asked you to come with me last time and what did you do ? You sold me off to my father and ruined my plan ! "**_

 _ **The woman take a step forwards, " Please, listen to me. "**_

" _**I don't want to waste any more time listening to your excuses. " the young girl snap and turn back to strap a gun to her belt.**_

" _**But don't you understand ? Even after what he told you last time you've been caught ?! " her once friend cry pleadingly, " This time you won't escape with just a slap on the wrist ! You can't escape him ! Never ! "**_

" _**That's it ! " Riley roar, " I'm done with you, I'm done with him. I AM DONE WITH ALL OF IT ! "**_

" _**Riley please ! Think about it ! "**_

" _**I don't want to talk about it anymore. " she state firmly.**_

 _ **The woman was shaking slighltly but seeing that the teenage girl won't listen to anything she has to say, she ask shakingly, " Where are you going to go ? You won't make it alone against all of your father's men.. "**_

" _**Aiden left me some instructions. I trust him. " Riley declare as she zip her bag and throw it on her shoulder.**_

 _ **Looking up at the woman in front of her, she see that tears were covering her face and she cry pitfully, " I'm so sorry, Riley.. "**_

 _ **Riley walk up to her in determination, " I don't need your tears or your excuses. " she state firmly, roughly chasing away another tear from the woman cheek with her thumb, eyes narrowing slighlty, " All I need is your fucking courage. Don't betray me again or you won't survive this night. "**_

 _ **The woman stare at her with wide fearful eyes and Riley push her away, " Don't get in my way. Nobody in this fucking manor know how dangerous I can be.. But they're about to find out. "**_

 _ **And with that, she walk out of the room.**_

 _ **A guard was standing at the end of the hallway and look up at her, seeing the bag on her shoulders and the determinated look on her face, he call out, " HEY ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ? "**_

 _ **She doesn't answer and went on walking confidently, " I won't say it twice. Get out of my way. "**_

" _**I'll have to call the Boss if you continue. "**_

 _ **She pull out her gun and shoot him in the head.**_

 _ **She glare down at his fallen form, " I called him for you. "**_

 _ **And she open the door.. Tonight, she either escape.. or die.**_

 _ **§§**_

* * *

" –Ley ? Riley ! Wake up ! "

Frowning slightly, I slowly blink my eyes open and came face to face with the worried face of Zoro looming over me.

I blink in confusion " What ? "

" Your alright ? " he ask, looking me over, " When the fire started and the wax melted, you didn't woke up so I had to grab you with me before jumping through. "

I blink again and look around. I was on laying on the grass, the Baroques Works agent were gone and the wax cake was just a white puddle now. Everyone was here, and the two giants were hugging each other, crying and laughing at the same time. But the playful punches they were throwing at each other soon end up in them fighting again.

" Is it over ? " I ask, rubbing my head as it trob a little.

" Yeah.. " Zoro say but still look at me with worry, " Are you sure you're alright ? You seems pretty out of it. "

I look up at him and smile, " I'm fine. I think I had a weird dream when I was out, that's all. "

His eyes narrows at me but he finally nod, " Think you can stand ? "

I nod and take his offered hand. He has to stabalize me a little but otherwise, everything was fine.

" Oi, Riley ! Finally awake ? "

I look up at Luffy who was walking toward us, bright smile and all, " Here. " he take my hand and put a rice cracker in it, surely the ones that Miss Goldenweeks have left behind, " Eat that and you'll feel better ! "

" Thank you. " and he smile widen when I take a bite of the cracker.

I look around and ask, " Say.. As anyone seen Sanji ? "

As if on a cue, Sanji came out of the jungle, swooning , " Were you worried about me, Riley sweet ? Never fear ! Your prince is right here ! " he then turn to Vivi and Nami, " I'm so happy to see you my darlings ! Did you miss me ?! I did ! "

" Of course he's happy the big, useless jerk ! " Usopp yell, both him and Carue looking outraged, " He shows up after _we_ take care of everything ! "

" WHERE WERE YOU !? " scream Nami uppon seeing him, " THE FIGHT IS OVER ALREADY ! WHAT WERE YOU DOING ?! "

Sanji yell in shock after he spot the giant and demand if one of them was Mr. 3. When Nami and Vivi press him on how he learned that name, he explain that he had been talking to Mr.0 over a transponder snail in a hideout in the jungle and pretend to be Mr.3 when he talked to him.

" And since I had him on the line, " he finish up, " I went ahead and told him you were all dead. "

" Clever. " I say, nodding in appreciation, " That should give us some time until he realize the truth. " I smile at him, " Good job, Sanji. "

" Thank you ! " he yell joyfully, hearts back in his eyes.

" So he think that he doesn't have to send anyone else after us anymore ! " Vivi gasp in understanding.

" So your saying that we're finally free from people chasing us but we can't go anywhere anyway !? " Usopp yell dramatically, " Oh, that's just perfect ! "

Sanji couldn't see what the problem was as he pull out a Eternal Pose to Alabasta from his pocket, saying that he stole it from the hideout. Everyone stare at him in stuned silence for a while, but soon, it was a celebration as Vivi hug him tightly and we were getting ready to leave.

I frown slightly, looking around in confusion, Zoro saw it and ask, " You really sure your alright ? You don't seem like yourself here. " he frown in thought, " In fact, you look kind of in the cloud or something. " he put his hand on my forehead, " You kind of hot too.. "

I shake my head and blink several time, " No, I'm just a little sleepy I guess, it's been a long day. " I look around again, " But I have that thing nagging me in the back of my head… like I forgot something important. "

He hum thoughfully, " Maybe your just tired, you right, it's been a long day. " he slid a strand of hair behind my ear and add gently, " When we're out of here, you should take a nap or something. "

I nod, " I'll do that. "

" Kay, Giant old guys ! It's really been a lot of fun. " Luffy say, " But we gotta go ! "

" Of course ! " Brogy say in understanding, " Right. We can tell that you really need to get going. "

" It's too bad that you have to leave so soon. " Dorry add, looking directly at Vivi, " I hope you make it to your hometown in time. "

" Me too ! Thank you ! " Vivi say gratefully and we all start to head off to go back to the ship, with Usopp declaring that someday, he will visit Elbaf.

* * *

We were sailing down the river to the ocean's edge, some while later. The giant were standing on either sides of the river, their back turn to us and their cape waving in the wind.

As we get nearer, Brogy spoke without looking at us, " A great danger still lies ahead of you ! "

" It's an obstacle that has always been here, " Dorry add, just as dramatically, " to try and prevent people reaching the next island. "

We all look at him with as our jaws drops, but Dorry went on, " But every one of you fought like true warriors to protect the pride of our duel. "

" And because you were willing to do that, no matter what may face… " Brogy state.

" We will never let them destroy your pride, friends ! " Dorry declare, his voice echoing around us, as if proving the sincerity of his words.

" You must have faith in what we say ! " Brogy tell us, " Go straight ! No matter what happens, keep going straight ! Understand ? "

" Yeah ! Got it ! " Luffy cry out, " No matter what happens, just go straight ! "

We pass them both, waving our goodbye but then, Nami yell out in terror to see something enormous rise out of the sea. The water rising up and some scream when it was revealed to be an enormous goldfish, greater than even some Sea Kings.

" That is the biggest goldfish I've ever seen. " I state as more scream came around the deck.

" Hello Island-Eater ! " declare Dorry voice from behind us.

" You will open the path ! " yell Brogy, " In the name of Elbaf, you will open it ! "

Nami scream that we have to turn, but Usopp and Luffy both refuse, saying that we just have to keep going straight. When she wouldn't calm down, Luffy threw the last of the crackers at her, telling her to relax.

" I don't want a cracker ! We have to change course ! " she scream at him.

I lean back tiredly against the door, beside Zoro, " Give it up. We can't change course from here anyway. "

Zoro look down at me and gently put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me against him and I rest my head on his shoulder. I really am tired, guess I lack of sleep.

Sanji, Vivi and Nami continue to try to change his mind, but onward we went, the last thing we saw before being swallow was the two giants holding their weapons high.

" JUST GO STRAIGHT ! " Usopp scream, but he sound close to tears, " GO STRAIGHT ! "

" Why does it matter ?! " Nami howler at him, it's so dark that we couldn't see anything in front of us, " We've already been eaten here ! "

" Straight you hear !? " Luffy yell in from the figurehead, " Just keep going straight ! "

And then, there was a shockwave behind us and we were shot forward as the entire goldfish's rip appart so that we were sent flying out intothe open sky, the giants battle cry behind us. It was just like when we arrived at Arlong Park as we were soaring high, across the bright blue sky and warm sun.

" We're flying ! " Luffy scream out, and we all smile in amazement as Vivi and Carue cower in terror, " Don't bother looking back, cause we're going straigh ahead ! Look at us ! It's incredible ! "

Usopp was crying his eyes out, grinning brightly " They cut.. the sea.. itself ! The strength of … the Elbaf warriors.. IS AMAZING ! "

The Merry hit the water, and by this point, the island was almost out of our sight. But we could still just make out the voice of the giant behind us yelling out on last thing to us, " FRIENDS !GO ! GOOD LUCK ! "

Suddenly, I feel like my eyes were so heavy that I let them slip shut and Zoro shift slightly.

I heard him sigh, " Come on. " he say gently, and I feel him pass an arm beneath my knees and lift me up the floor, " You're going to bed. "

He carry me to my room, explaining to the other what was going on as we pass them and I feel him put me on something soft, surely my bed, before I fell asleep.

* * *

" It's not normal. "

" What ? She's tired, that's all. It's not because she's a monster like you that she don't need rest once in a while. "

" I know that. I mean that since we left Little Garden, she's been out of it. Something wrong with her, I know it. "

Nami frown at Zoro grim statement. Zoro had demanded that everyone gathered in the kitchen for a meeting, worried over Riley comportement since they left the island yesterday.

Since he put her to bed, she hasn't stir at all. Nami and Vivi told them that she slept all night and that she was still sleeping when they woke up this morning.

" Well, it sure isn't like her at all. " comment Usopp, frowning slightly, " She's the most focus of all of us. "

" What ? " Luffy straight up suddenly, now very focus on the matter at hand, " What does that mean ? She's alright, right ? "

" GUYS ! COME QUICK ! "

Hearing Vivi frighten scream, they all stood and rush to the girl's room, throwing the door open and making it bang violently on the wall.

Vivi was kneeling beside Riley's bed, looking at her with an horrified expression.

Riley's face was flushed red and her breath was laboured. Her face was twisted in a painful grimace and she was sweating painballs.

They all froze at the sigh, " I knew it. " Zoro breath out, looking down at her with wide eyes, " She's sick. "

" I was trying to wake her up for breakfast, but when I touched her she moan in pain ! " Vivi explain fearfully.

Nami walk over the bed, stare at Riley for a moment before slowly putting a head to her forehead.

She quickly snatch it back, hiss slightly, " She's burning up ! "

Sanji push everyone out of the doorway and stumble in the room, " WHAT ?! " he scream in terror, " RILEY'S SICK ?! "

" That look serious. " Nami state grimly.

Zoro enter the room with a basin of water and a cloth, wetting it and laying across her forehead as Vivi say, " It's most likely the climate. See, sailors in the Grand Line aren't use to the change in weather and can become quite ill. There are countless stories of tough, notorious pirates who suddenly died. "

" SHE'S GONNA DIE !? " Usopp, Luffy and Sanji scream in horror.

" Would you all shut up ! " Zoro snap from were he was sitting beside Riley's bed, washing away the sweat off her face, " She's not gonna die ! She's too strong for that. " but it sounds more like he was trying to convince himslef more than anything.

Vivi look at him with a pained expression for a slight second before asking cautiously, " Is any one of you know something about medicine ? "

Wordlessly, Luffy point to Riley and Usopp frown, " Well, maybe Nami.. " he trail off.

They all look up at her and she sigh, " I know a little but Riley always knew more than me.. she said it was a part of her training. "

" Riley always told us that we should get a proper doctor, but I thought it could wait since she always did a good job with us… " Zoro say softly, staring at his sister of heart, " But now I see why she was so insistant on it. "

" Well, when your sick, eating a lot of meat always helps, right Sanji ? " Luffy suddenly ask, turning to Sanji.

" Just because you get better by eating that doesn't mean that the rest of us do ! " Nami hiss irritably.

Sanji sniffle a little as he look to Luffy and answer, " Meat is protein and that does give the body energy to opperate properly. I can cook some food to give her energy, but they're no guarantee that it'll cure her. " He look at Riley sadly and went on in a forlorn way, " Beside, if my cooking made that big a difference, she'd never get sick in the first place. I put a hundred times and care in preparing the girls meals than I do for you losers. "

" Hey ! " the boys yell indignantly.

Sanji ignore them and went on, " But I made something different from Nami and Vivi for her.. Since she fights a lot more and more violently, I feed her the better part of the fresher meat I have and vegetables to ensure balance diet and favorise her muscles development and health… anything that's rotten or moldy… " he point at them, " Goes to you. "

" Jerk ! " Usopp exclaim, slapping his hand away.

Luffy just shrug, " Still taste good to me. "

Then a weak and hoarse voice rose from the bed, " You'll eat an old shoe if it's cocked long enough.. "

They all turn to Riley who was trying to sit up in her bed, " RILEY ! "

She groan, " Keep it down, my head's killing me. "

They stay silent and look at her worriedly.

She look at their worried and concerned face and sigh, " I think I know what I have.. " and she cough violently.

Zorowas with her at once, " Hey.. " he stood in front of her, his hands over her hesitantly, as if he want to touch her but was scared to shatter her if he did so, " I think you should stay laying down. "

She cough weakly again and blink at her vision start to blurr a little, " I won't lie to you.. " she say, voice hoarse as Zoro push her down under the covers, " If I'm right, the illness I have could kill me very fast.. "

Nami step forward, " You recognize some symptom ? "

Riley nods, " It.. came from the bite of a bug… from Little Garden…" her eyes start to slip shut again.

Nami walk up to her and shake her a little, " Stay awake a little more ! We can't help you if we don't know what's going on ! "

Riley frown, eyes still close and mumble weakly, " ..Doctor… I need a real doctor.. "

And she fell asleep again.

They stare at her in a religious silence, the weight of her words hanging heavily in the air.

* * *

They decide to let her sleep for now, and return in the kitchen to speak more about it.

Sanji lay some drinks for everyone before liting a cigaret and leaning against the counter.

Zoro grab the bottle of sake and drank almost half of it in one go, before slamming it against the table, " I hate seeing her like that. " he state, " She isn't suppose to be like that. "

Nami sigh, rubbing her face tiredly, " It's strange to see her so weak and vulnerable.. She's usually so fierce and … " she trail off, shaking her head defeatly.

" She's scared. " Suprisingly for them, it's Luffy voice that say that when they look at him, they were shocked to see that all trace of the goofball he use to be was gone. He just look so serious and grave and it give him a more mature look, and that actually scare them a little.

Sanji frown and ask him, " Scared, you say ? "

Luffy close his eyes and sigh, " It's a look that I've already saw in the past.. " he open his eyes again, staring at his cup of tea, a far away look in his eyes, " The thing with Riley is that she can hide her emotion from her face very well, but her eyes never lies. " he look up at them and state, " She was terrified when she told us that she could die from this illness. "

" Damn it. " Zoro slam his fist on the table angrily, " And the timing couldn't be even worst. "

" What do you mean ? " ask Vivi in confusion.

Zoro look at them all and sigh, rubbing his hand over his face, " In three days, it'll be her birthday.. "

" Oh. " was the answer of everyone, they could understand that it didn't help the matter at all.

" And to make it worst, the anniversary of her brother death is the week after. " Zoro add grimly.

" Oh my god.. " Nami breath out, eyes watering and hand in front of her mouth.

" She already felt down because of this and now her life is in danger… " Zoro glare at his hands on the table, " Of course she'll be scared with thought like this in her head ! "

" She must be hanted by memories of her past right now.. " Sanji say softly, puffing out some smoke, " I can't even begin to immagine what she's feeling. "

They all thought about it in silence for a moment. Riley, the one who's always so fierce about everything and could be describe like the fire itself.. She always has a smile ready for every one of them, even when Nami snap and yell angrily at the boys antics, Riley's always here to laugh it off and calm her down. She always have an answer for everything, no matter what troubles they were in, Riley would be the clear head one and make things works in the end.

She's like the glue that stick them together, the bright sun that would make everyone agree to anything and forget the arguments.

" But.. There's bond to be doctors and nurses to help in Alabasta, right ? " Usopp ask anxiously and turn to Vivi, " How much longer till we get there, Vivi ? "

Vivi thought it over, trying to think of a way out of this mess and shake her head hopelessly, " I don't know, at least a week, and that's too long ! I don't think she'll make it if what she said is accurate. "

" Maybe we over-reacting a bit.. " Nami start to say but Luffy cut her off, " If Riley said that she's in danger of dying, then we have to trust her words. " he say firmly, " She's not the type to say things like that in the wind. "

Nami and the other stare at him in surprise. It wasn't like him to be this serious..

" We have to find her a doctor. " he state firmly, his gaze spoke of unending resolve, " We'll save her, the we'll go to Alabasta. One thing at the time. "

" But the Log Pose won't set until the next island ! It's still point to Little Garden ! " Nami protest, " We can't just abandon the course when all we have is one Eternal Pose ! " her voice sound desperate.

" Then we'll sail until we find an island, whatever it takes. " Luffy say firmly and his attitude was contagious, the looks on Sanji and Usopp faces slowly became less uncertain and more decisive.

" I won't let her die. " he went on with determination, and look straight to Vivi's eyes, " Your greatest desire is to save your country, I know that. " he say and she flinch a little, guitly that he had realized that she was still worrying about the repercutions a detour could have on the situation in her country when one of his comrade was possibly dying. " As Captain of this ship, it's my job to protect not only its occupants, but their dream and ambition as well. " he pause, letting her assimilate his words, " So I will help you save your country like I promise but first, we need to cure Riley. There's no way we can save your country without her and I'm sorry but right now, she is my top priority. So that mean we need to find a new course. "

Nami and Usopp gape at him in shock, wondering what the hell happened for Luffy to be this serious when he usually is the smiling idiot of the ship. Sanji was staring at him with some newfound respect, glad that his captain realized that the life of a woman is more important than anything, even if he did feel bad for Vivi too.

" I agree. " Zoro declare, looking at Luffy with relief and gratitude, " Without Riley, we won't go far. We have to find her a doctor soon. "

Nami shift slightly, and sigh, " Guess I should get it over with. " she walk to the counter and open the drawer, pulling out her Newspaper and throwing it on the table in front of Vivi, " I've been hiding it from you for the past three day… I'm sorry, I just didn't want to worry even more when you couldn't do anything to change it. "

Vivi snatch the paper and start to read eagerly. It turn out that the situation in Alabasta was even worst that they ever thought. Apparently, three hundred thousand of Albasta's Imperial Soldiers had defected and join the Rebel Army so that now the Rebels outnumbered the soldiers and the tide has changed.

" Now that the conflict has escalated, even more blood will be shed throughout the kingdom. It's official, we're at war. " She whisper tearfully as she stare at the paper with wide eyes, " If I don't put a stop to this insanity the entire kingdom of Alabasta will be doomed. Crocodile will move in and seize control ! " she crumble the paper and cry out desperatly, " You're trying to get me home safely, but there no time ! I need to get home as quickly as possible ! If I don't make it back in time, a million innocent citizens will give their lives needlessly ! "

" What a horrible burden you have to carry, I'm sorry. " Sanji say to her sympathecally as she cry.

Suddenly, Nami froze, a strange feeling nagging her, " Hey guys.. " she ask and they all look at her in question, " If we're all here, who is watching where we're going ? "

They blink blankly and that was all she need to bolt up of her chair and run outside.

They follow her outside and look up in confusion at the bright sun and blue sky.

" Change the course ! " Nami yell firmly.

They frown, not understanding why because the weather was perfect.

" The wind.. " she say, " There's a poweful wind… and it's heading right this way. "

She turn to them and state firmly, " We need to unfurl the sail and catch the wind from portside ! " Sanji nods at her and him and Usopp both altered their course slightly to account Nami's instruction. About a minute later, they were rewarded with the knowledge that their ship wouldn't sink at the hands of the massive cyclone that manifested in the area that they had previously been sailing into.

Suddenly, Vivi came charging out of the door and draw their attention to her, " I have to ask you all a favor ! " she call pleadingly, " As a passenger on your ship, it's not my place to ask this, but I have no choice. My homeland is in jeopardy of being destroyed so I would really appreciate it if we could move even faster ! Every minute that I'm out here puts more of my people in danger of losing their lives. We need to head to Alabasta at full speed ! "

The men where all looking at her with a hard expression, even Sanji seems to be a little upset with her right now.

" Of course we will. " Nami say, trying to be reasuring but was a little hesitant as she glance worriedly at the boys, " Just like we promised. But… "

" Now listen here ! " Zoro snap, not having any patience for this right now, " You say so yourself, your just a passenger here and you should be glad we took you at all ! We're pirates, we don't have to follow orders from any princess. " he glare hard at her fearful eyes, " If I have to choose between Riley and your country, then I won't even hesitate a slight second. I don't care if million of people dies, Riley comes first ! "

" Zoro ! " Nami snap disaprovingly at him and he just glare at her too.

" Don't tell me your okay with what she just said ?! " he yell.

" No, of course not but… "

Vivi clear her throat and gain the attention of all of them again, " It's okay. I understand why react like that, Riley's his sister after all… " she say softly, giving Zoro an apologetic look, " That's why we have to hurry up and find a doctor. " she smile gently at the surprise look on the crew's faces, " After all, my country can't be saved if Riley isn't at her full potential, right ? "

They all smile brightly at her, completely agreeing with her statement.

* * *

 _ **§§**_

 _ **She knew something like that would happened someday. When her father said that he had organized a raid and that he wanted her to be in charge of the team of newbies, her brother didn't waste anytime saying that he would tag along.**_

 _ **She protest at first, but she knew it would be pointless.**_

 _ **In the end, her brother get in the way of bullet that was orignially aimed at her and was now confined in the hospital bed, forced to sleep by some medicine.**_

 _ **She was reading to him, like he always did when she was sick. Even if he was asleep, it didn't matter. That gives her something to get her mind of the culpability she's feeling right now.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the door of the hospital room opens, and her uncle walk in slowly, closing the door quietly behind him.**_

 _ **She slam the book shut and tense up a little. She never liked her uncle, there was something about him that always felt off. Aiden and her made a point of avoiding him as much as possible.**_

" _**What are you doing here, uncle ? " she ask, as neutraly as possible, not willing to give him a reason to do anything while her brother was in a vulnerable state.**_

 _ **He look at her, a surprise look on his face that she know was faked, " You and Aiden are my like my children. " he state as if he couldn't phantom the reason she had to ask, " We are family. "**_

 _ **They stare at each other, Riley slowly taking her brother hand as he walk closer to the bed, " How is he ? "**_

 _ **She look at him carefully and raise her head a little, " The doctor said he should be dead. He was lucky. "**_

 _ **Her uncle smirk at her before looking down at Aiden, patting his hand gently, " That's my boy. " he say with an air of pride before lowering his voice, " Never listen to doctors. All they know is death.. Life is a mystery to them. "**_

 _ **He look back at her, " But us.. we understand life, don't we ? "**_

 _ **She look at him blankly and he smirk a little, " Life is simple after all.. All you have to do is make people fear you and you'll have everything you could ever wish for. " he chuckle amusingly, " That's what your father always said to me when we were kids and he would punch me as hard as he could afterward. "**_

 _ **He sober up and went on darkly, " But when our father died I realized that it was all bullshit. " he start to walk around the bed slowly to be closer to her, " At that moment, all I wanted from life was one thing. " he stop in front of her, " Revenge. "**_

 _ **She stood up swiftly, blocking the way to the machine behind her that was giving medication to her brother and helping him breath and look defiantly up at her uncle.**_

 _ **He look at her intently and slowly reach out a hand to her cheek. She flinch slightly at the contact but will herself to stay still as his run his hand across her face, " My blood is in your veins, Riley… In both of you. " he whisper softly.**_

 _ **He grab her chin and lift her head up a little more so that he could look at her in the eyes, " I am sympathetic… I lost hope for your brother long ago, but please.. Tell me you, at least, is smart enough to realize that what your planning is a huge mistake. Tell me that you understand this can go no further. "**_

 _ **She just stare hard at him, not backing down, challenging him to do something about what he obviously know.**_

 _ **Seeing the look on her face, so similar to the ones her father always have when he decide of something, he sigh.. knowing that there was no way he could do anything about changing her mind, " I had hope that without Aiden to influence you, you would see reason… "**_

 _ **He sigh again and walk toward the door, pausing momentarily before opening it, " I love you, Riley. " he state genuidly, " But please.. don't make me choose between you and my own brother. "**_

 _ **And he left, leaving a confuse fourteen years old girl alone with the biping sound of the machine for own company.**_

 _ **§§**_

 _ **She slowly made her way between the tombstone, walking toward the only black one around all the other white or grey ones. Today, she turned eighteen and she wanted to pay a visit to the person she loved the most.**_

 _ **Standing in front of the stone, she stare at it for a moment before saying softly, " I'm sorry I didn't came sooner.. " she take a shaky breath, gulping painfully, " But I wasn't strong enough. "**_

 _ **She could feel tears starting to water up her eyes but she will them at bay as she went on, " I thought I—I would stand here and want to die again.. I feared that I would want to. "**_

 _ **She walk forward a little more and sat on the grass in front of her brother resting place, gently trailing her finger along the golden letters.. AIDEN NIGHT, BELOVED BROTHER – UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN.**_

 _ **She was the one that made make this tombstone.. Her father never cared for this type of thing, as he had been to busy being angry at her brother for being a failure to the family name.**_

 _ **She sigh deeply, " Sometimes I look at myself in the mirror and I don't know who I am. " she smile slightly, " I thought about how you would laugh without a care in the world when it would just be the two of us. " she swallow back a sob, " It's like something that happened to someone else… The me that I was, the one that you loved so much… It's not me anymore. " she lay a hand against the dirt bellow her, " this one is here with you. "**_

 _ **She stay silent after that, just staring at the stone in front of her, deep in thought.**_

" _**I'm really sorry.. " she whisper, a tear escaping from her eye, " If you hadn't care about me.. maybe you would still be alive. " she breath in and out slowly to calm down a little, " I came to see you because you could always answer everything with so much simplicity… " she chuckle slightly at remembering that, " I feel so lost, Aiden.. Everything I considered my home.. vanished with you… I'm trapped between what I want and what I know that I can't have. "**_

 _ **She finally let the tears fall freely as she breath out, " I miss you so much.. I measure so much of my life around you.. And I tried to live like you would expect me to but I couldn't.. I'm not as a gentle soul as you were, Aiden. "**_

 _ **She pass her hand over her faces, brushing off the tears, " I always wonder if you would still be proud of me, if you could see me right now… "**_

 _ **She heard the sound of footstep in the grass before she heard a voice saying, " Can I offer an opinion ? "**_

 _ **She gasps slightly as she jump on her feet, turning around and taking a defensive stance at once.**_

 _ **The man, black hair and brown eyes, no more older than twenty two held up his hand, " I came alone. " he say as she glare at him, " I just want to talk, that's all. "**_

 _ **She relax slightly. She know who this man was, having already dealed with him in the past and know that he isn't someone bad.**_

 _ **His name's Blaize McCall. He's a detective of the sort for the police departement but he never did anything against her when they met a couple of months ago.**_

" _**How did you know I would be here today ? " she ask cautiously.**_

" _**Well, I didn't. " he answer honeslty, " I've been here every morning in the hope to catch someone else, but I'm glad I managed to catch you here too. " he glance at the tombstone " I guess that it was hard on you.. the rumors said that your brother and you were the perfect pair. I always wondered why he committed suicide.. "**_

 _ **Her eyebrows shot up high on her forehead in surprise and shock before her face twist in indignation, " Suicide ?! That's the official story at the police station ?! "**_

 _ **He blink in confusion, " Well yes. His body was found with a single bullet through his head and he was still holding the gun. Add to the obviously bad relationship the two of you had with you father, the explanation was pretty obvious to the police departement. They were just surprised you didn't follow after. "**_

 _ **She scowl darkly, " My brother didn't kill himslef, he wasn't a coward like that. He was murdered. "**_

" _**That is a strong allegation, Ms. Night. " the detective say seriously.**_

" _**It's not an allegation, it's a fact, Detective. " she sneer at the last word.**_

 _ **He shrug nonchalantly, " Do you then have evidence to prove it ? "**_

 _ **She look at him boredly, " I know what the leader of the New Age's gang do. " she state, " And I do not require you or the law to believe me. "**_

 _ **He raise an curious eyebrow, " Is that so ? Why ? "**_

" _**Because I have seen your legal system from inside and out. " she answer, folding her arms challengingly, " And the last thing I would expect from it is justice. "**_

 _ **He look at her intently before taking a deep breath, " Look, Ms. Night – "**_

" _**Riley. " she cut him off and at his confuse look, she explain, " I gave up the right to bear that name the day I decide to betray my father. So it's just Riley now. "**_

 _ **He nods in understanding, " Riley, then.. " he start over, smiling slightly, " I meant what I said to your friend last time, Hiro was it ? " at her nod, he went on, " I am on your side. "**_

 _ **She look at him doubtfully and he say, " We both know that the leader of New Age gang isn't the man people believe him to be. But we don't have anything to hold against him.. From the research I made, you are the only one outside of his ranks he told about his true goal and we know for sure that he isn't comfortable with you running around freely after you apparently refused to join him. "**_

 _ **She blink, " And I should care because ? "**_

 _ **He bite his lips nervously and take a little step forward, " I'm asking you to trust me and I swear I will protect you. "**_

 _ **She raise an eyebrow, not expecting this answer at all, and smirk slightly, " That is indeed very nice of you… But I don't need anyone's protection. "**_

 _ **He stare at her and ask, not really believing it, " Are you sure about that ? I managed to take you off guard here, didn't I ? "**_

 _ **She scoff, " Well, I guess it was foolish of me to think that people still had respect for a place like a graveyard to not try to attack me while I was here. " she then smile darkly, " But if you think that because I don't have any weapon on me, I am defensless then let me tell you that you're sorry mistaken. "**_

 _ **He chuckle at that, " I've been warned but I had to see it for myself.. " he look her over and smile, " There is many rumors about you, Riley. The rebelious daughter that made the leader of the most feared gang look like an idiot because he couldn't even make his remaining heir obey him.. The fierce and smart girl that is as dangerous as she is beautiful. " He stare at her face some more, whispering to himself, " Really beautiful… "**_

 _ **She clear her throat, " Thank you for the compliment but your not really my type. " she smirk slightly, " After all, if your superiors found out that your were in a relationship with a criminal, you'll be fired. "**_

 _ **He smirk, " Is that so ? Well that's too bad. " he sigh and turn around, " I said I just wanted to talk and we did. Thank you for your time, I hope that if you're ever in trouble, you'll call on me. I'll keep an eye on you. "**_

 _ **And she never would have tought that she would actually contact him the mounth after.**_

 _ **§§**_

" Aiden… "

The soft, barely above a whsiper, distressed call alert him that she was awake. He peek an eye open to see her roll on her side, facing him and reaching her hand out.

He sigh softly and catch her hand in his, rubbing the back of it gently with his thumb as she squeeze it weakly, as if to make sure it was really there.

" Aiden ? " came the weak question.

" No.. I'm sorry. " he say softly, " It's me, Luffy. "

She frown a little and after a moment, blink her eyes open tiredly. They were glazed over and he wasn't sure if she knew where she was right now or she even understand what was going on.

She slowly look up at him, " Luffy ? "

He hum softly in confirmation, gently raising his free hand to check her temperature, not willing to let go of her hand yet, " We've been taking turn to watch over you. " he lean down and grab the cloth close to the basin of water and wet it a little, passing the now wet cloth over her flushed face, he went on, " We're trying to find an island to get you to a doctor as fast as possible. "

She sigh as the coldness of the cloth, it was bliss on her way to hot skin, " The others .. ? "

" There all asleep. " he answer, " Usopp should take over in an hour. "

She nod slowly in understanding and close her eyes again, " It was a dream then… "

He arch an eyebrow, " You were dreaming ? " he frown slightly as he remember what name she was calling earlier, " About your brother ? "

She hum and his lips twitch a little as he thought than she looks quite cute right now. Yes, she was sick but he can't help but think that she was rather adorable, talking sleepily and looking so vulnerable. It was so different that what he was used to with her.. She always seems so strong and full of fire, and he really like that about her. She could keep up with everything he do, even the most idiotics and never seems upset about it, just really amused more than anything.

He lean forward a little and inconsciously tread his finger through her hair, they're so soft, like he always thought they would be, " Was those happy dreams ? "

She frown a little at the question, even as she lean into his touch, " I- I don't know… More like memories I would want to forget sometimes. "

He pause, not for the first time wondering what the hell have she been through before he found her. She sometimes reminds him of Ace. There's just something in her eyes that spoke of too much grief and suffering.

" I never told anyone.. " her whisper snap him out of his thought and he look back at her, squezzing her hand again to show her that he was listening.

He don't know if it's the fever talking, but he want to hear her talk to him. To confined in him.

" I was the one that have to make made the tombstone… " she went on, still whispering, " My father wouldn't bother.. he thought that Aiden didn't even deserve his place in the family graveyard so he was buried elswhere… " she pause and he didn't say anything. He want to know more, but don't want to push her either.

Her voice shake a little when she went on, " I couldn't go to the funeral… " she say brokenly, as if she was really regretting it, and she probably did, " He was my brother, I loved him with all I had but I - - I couldn't say goodbye.. " tears start to slide down her cheeks and she sniffle a little.

He look at her sadly and say gently, " But you did now, didn't you ? "

She shake her head slowly, " I don't believe it's possible. " she take a deep breath and chuckle weakly, " It look like I did though, right ? Someone once told me that I was such a good liar that I even manage to lie to myself and to believe it until the truth came crashing back into my face. "

He frown, he suppose it's true. With the way she talked about her brother, he wouldn't have thought that she was still grieving so hard. She always smile and looked happy when she talk about him.

There is so much he didn't know about her, he realize. And he truly hope that one day, she'll trust him enough to fully open up to him.

She open her eyes, pale green shining with tears and she look blankly at a spot in front of her, " Death doesn't let you say goodbye. " she say with more confidence that he thought was possible in her state. " It just… carves holes in your life.. in your future… in your heart… "

" I know… " he say honestly, " But.. we have to keep on living right ? For those who aren't with us anymore, they would want us to live our lives to the fulless because they can't anymore. " he pause and thought for a moment. He didn't like the way she was so down right now, it isn't right. Riley shouldn't be like that. She was suppose to be strong and fearless, the one who would look at her enemies like they were the most idiotic person she'd ever seen and smirk with this eager look at the promise of a fight.

He reach out to swip away her tears and say with confidence, " I learn long ago that life and death are always so mixed up together.. in the same way some beginnings are endings.. and some endings become beginnings. "

She look up at him with this vulnerable look for a moment and smile lightly, " Who are you and what have you done to Monkey D. Luffy ? "

He chuckle in amusement, " Hey, I'm not completely stupid you know.. I have my moment. "

" I know. " she say knowingly as her eyes slip shut, whispering, " Thank you. " to him before her breathing even out, falling asleep with a small smile on her lips.

He stay there for a moment, still rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand and staring at her sleeping face with a small smile of his own when the sound of boots inform him of someone walking in the room.

" I didn't even suspect anything. " Zoro voice sound from behind him, " She really is a good actress. "

" It would seems so. " Luffy answer, frowning, not really liking it at all, " I just hope that we'll be able to help her. "

" We will. " Zoro say in determination, " She's not only a dear friend but my sister as well. I won't let her down. " he glance down at Luffy and they stare at each other, " You care for her a little more than you do the others too.. I noticed that. "

Luffy frown, " I don't think it's true. She's a member of my crew and I care for all of you. "

Zoro raise a doubtfull eyebrow and glance at their still clapse hands before huming thoughfully, " If you say so. " he sigh and sat down on the floor agaisnt the wall, " I trade with Usopp, I wanted to stay with her. Hope you don't mind. "

Luffy shake his head and lean down on his chair, still staring at the peaceful sleeping face in front of him.

He just hope that they'll find a doctor soon.

* * *

The next day found Usopp, Zoro and Luffy on the deck, there was snow gently falling from the sky and the first two were wrapped tightly in blankets.

" I don't get it. " Usopp hiss throught shattering teeth as he glare slightly at Luffy, " He goes everywhere in shorts, sandals and a shirt but he doesn't get cold ?! It's freaking freezing ! "

" I don't think it'd take anything else than a blizzard to get him cold… But even then, I'd find it hard to believe that will be enough. " Zoro state with a shrug.

" See any doctor yet ?! " Luffy yell at them in question.

" He can't be serious.. " Usopp mumble as Zoro look out in the horizon and raise an eyebrow.

" What do you think about people standing on water ? " he call out.

Usopp look up at him with a puzzled expression, " People standing on water ? " he repeat, " Well, we've seen a lot of crazy things so far but that sure ain't one of them.. Why do you ask ? "

Instead of an answer, he just jerk his head ahead for them to look and they did. And it was just as he said. A man was standing on the water directly in front of them.

" Ok.. " Usopp say slowly, in a stunned voice, " That's new. "

Standing there was a tall man with wavy lips and sad expression. He look a great deal like a jester with his green-blue costume.

As the ship approach the man, Usopp ask, " Is that even possible… standing on the water ? "

" Maybe in a parallel universe where ninjas can compressed energy to their feet that would glow blue so that they could run on it ? " Luffy say bluntly.

Zoro and Usopp sweatdrop a little and look at him with a quizzical expression, " Where did that come from ? " Zoro ask.

He shrug, " Don't know. Just thought it would be cool. "

As the ship finally came to a stop in front of the strange man who was still standing on top of the water as if it was a completely natural thing to do.

The three of them stare at him with deadpan expressions.

" Quite cold today, isn't it ? " the man comment and Usopp raise an unimpress eyebrow, clutching on his blanket more firmly " You don't say.. "

" Hmm, I know, right ? " the man say, the two continuing to stare at each other while Luffy and Zoro watch silently.

Finally, Usopp speak, " Sooo, how are you standing on the – "

He's interrupt by the sound of water being displaced at their ship being push back by the wave as a huge submarine emerge from the water. The submarine quickly convert to a regular ship when the roof reeled itself in. The ship has large steel platine around it, with star-like pattern. Two large gears at the side and the form of a giant hippo wearing a crown as its bow. There's hundreds of men on board and the pirate flag hold a skull with a tongue out and a crown on its head.

Some of the men jump onboard the Merry and threaten to shot as they hold the three men at gunpoint, though only Usopp look scared.

Just then,two more men show up with the jester guy from before. The first is a man wearing a long orange cloak, with gloves that all fingers but thumb, and ressemble an afro each. He also have a large black afro on his head and three small on his beard.

The last one is a heavy, overweight man with violet hair, much lighter than Riley's, and a cylinder shaped jaw made up of tin plates. He was standing there, looking bored out of his mind, as if he could think of a million places he rather be as he chew on a large slab of meat at the end of a knife. He's dressed in tin-plate armor and a hooded cape that make him look like a hippo.

Suddenly, the door of the Merry's kitchen swung open and Sanji dash out. " What are you guys doing ?! Do you want to wakes Ril - " he pause, taking a look around, slowly lit a cigarette and take a drag before letting out a puff of smoke. " So.. " he drawl, " What's happening ? "

Luffy look up at him, " We're under attack. " he state matter-of-factly.

" Well yeah, " Sanji say patiently as he look at the two men holding him at gunpoint in mild interest, " The guns pointed at my face kinda gave it away. What's next ? "

The hippo guy swallow what he had in his mouth and sneer at them in disgust, " You all consider yourself a band of pirates ? " he ask, " That's amusing. I only count four of ya ! " and then bit down on the blade of his knife, breaking it with his teeth.

They all gape at him, clearly thinking that this guys wasn't right in the head if he thought he could eat knives like they were crackers.

" Kay, that's just weird. " Luffy say, blinking at him, " What kind of guy likes to eat knives ? "

" Like you can talk. " Sanji retort, " I saw you eat pretty strange things too. "

" He's obviously a Devil Fruit user or something. " Zoro frown in thought, " We might want to check in Riley's book if there's anything about it. "

The knives-eater hum thoughtfully as he look at them all, " I think it's a little strange that your crew's so small and that you survive this long in the Grand Line with so few people… But no matter. " he say in a nonesense kind of way, " I'd like to ask you all a question. "

" What is it ? " say Luffy impatiently, " Come on, we're in hurry. "

" Alright, " the man conceds, " I'll keep this simple then. See, my men here and I wish to travel to Drum Kingdom. You wouldn't happen to have an Eternal Pose or a Log Pose would ya ? "

" No. " Luffy answer bluntly, " Never heard of that Kingdom before. No get off my ship, we don't have much time to spare. "

The man shrug, not looking all that surprise by the blunt refusal and state that he would settle for their treasure and their ship instead. And then, to there amazement, his jaw spread wide and enough as he bit down on the ship's side.

" HE'S A SHIP-EATING MONSTER ! WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THAT !? " Usopp yell, terrified as he pull off a huge chunk of wood and start to swallow it.

" Hey ! Our ship isn't your lunch ! " Luffy yell out, and the men all point their guns him, warning him to stay quiet. Luffy, of course, take them both out. As the other men all prepare to fire, the monster trio all went out of control, taking out all the guards with no effort at all. The whole time, the hippo man was eating the side of the ship. Luffy came charging over, just as the hippo clamp his mouth down on him, swallowing him whole.

But Luffy's arms stretch out far back before his mouth close. Just then, Vivi came out of the room, demanding to know what was going on, but arrive in time to see Luffy sent the man flying, screaming out, " I said leave ! We're in hurry ! "

The men were all staring with their jaw open as they watch their boss becoming a star in the sky. Freaking out, they all climb back onto the their ship and immediately went off to try and save him. " THIS IS FAR FROM OVER ! " the one with the afro yell, pointing a challenging finger at them as they sail away, " YOU'LL PAY ! I PROMISE YOU'll PAY ! "

They all blink after them, not really knowing what it was all about.

" Well, " Sanji say, " That was weird . "

They all nod and then, went on with what they were doing before being interupt.

Usopp sigh, looking sadly at the ship side that was half eaten, " Just great. " he mumble to himself, " Eating our ship.. what was wrong with this weirdo.. "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, Chapter 9 coming !**

 **More flash back from Riley's past and something unexpected in the library of Drum's castle..**

 **And the cute little Chopper's here too !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

It has been three days already since Riley's was sick. Luffy and Zoro were currently watching over her as today seems to be worst than usual. She seems to be having nightmares the all night and her cheeks were flush bright red as the rest of her body was ghostly pale and she seems to be struggling for breath as it came in pant.

" It look painful. " Zoro comment somberly as he watch down at her. He sigh and take her hand in his, " Come on, little sister.. " he say gently, " You can fight this.. you're stronger than that. "

" She'll be alright. " Luffy say in determination, " When the doctor will be done curing her, she'll be her good old self… She'll be eager to start our next adventure and will play on her guitare and sing for us. "

Zoro nods, he too sure that once she get better, she wouldn't want to waste time to get going. He could already picture her pale green eyes lit up in exitement at the idea of a new island to discover. He could imagine her mumbling to herself about wanting to find some more information about the hystories or legend she knew those island must have… Or the fire in her eyes as she stand against a new openent that could be of some challenge for her.

Yes, he want this Riley back. And was confident that they will find her a doctor soon.

" ISLAND DEAD AHEAD ! "

They both look up at the voice of Sanji calling and Luffy grin widely, " Are you serious !? " he call back before turning to Riley, " You hear that Riley ?! An island ! We finally found an island ! This means we can get you a real doctor ! "

Zoro shake his head at his obviously nervous and eager Captain, " You can go take a look if you want. " he say, " I'll watch her. "

Luffy didn't need to be told twice as he almost skip out to the deck. His eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

It was an island covered completely with white snow with several tall mountains that look like tall cylinders covered with ice and snow, almost like drum. The tops of them were completely flat and they towered over everything on the island, casting a shadow across the landscape.

Luffy smile brightly at the sight and run to the Merry's head, screaming, " There it is ! Riley's saved ! And there's snow ! Riley love snow too ! "

" Whoa ! Luffy, wait. Just so that there's no misunderstanding between us ! " Sanji call loudly, " We're stopping to find Riley-chan a doctor ! We're not here to have an adventure ! Are we clear ? "

Luffy look down at him with big eyes, " But.. Riley love snow.. that'll make her happy to see that ! I know it ! "

" Hold on ! " Usopp step in, shivering from the freezing weather, " You sure this is a good idea ? There could be snow monsters ! Besides, we don't even know if there's people there or not ! Oh no ! " he gasp, his hand over his heart, " I'm having a relapse of my ' don't go to the island ' disease ! "

" Snow… It's so white.. it's beautiful. " Luffy continue to say dreamily as he look at the sparkling snow while Sanji shook his head at them.

He look up at the mountains in wonder, " Look at the mountains. " he say, " There unlike anything I've ever seen. "

Usopp grunt something unintelligible and look up at Luffy, " Seriously though, aren't you cold like that ? I'm freezing just looking at you. "

Luffy look down at him with a puzzled expression, " Huh ? What are you talking about ? "

Vivi, who just walked over them with Nami, answer, " Its ten degrees below zero. That's when bears get ready to hibernate. "

Luffy was silent for a moment, as if this thought was being processed and then…

" IT'S COLD ! " he cry out, shivering where he sat, wrapping his arms tightly around himslef and Sanji and Usopp yell out at him, " You just figured that out !? "

* * *

The small ship continue onwards, deeper into the island. The snow shone so brightly that it was almost painful to look at. So far, they hadn't seen anyone else, but as they went forward, the forms of people could be make out watching them from the safety of the trees or behind boulders. Soon, Vivi spot what seems to be a good place to anchor as Zoro call to them all, " Alright guys, doctor search. Who wants in ? Guess we gotta find some people here first. "

Luffy, who was now wearing a warm coat, say, " Well, me of course. "

" Me too ! " Sanji exclaim, raising his hand high, " I will find a doctor and save my sweet Riley-swan even if it's kill me ! "

" Fine ! " Usopp yell in the background, " Go have fun ! "

Nami roll her eyes. Well, at least she know that Riley can count on them to find some help here. She really hope it'll be alright.

" That's far enough, pirates ! "

At the voice, their heads jerk up to see that they had been surrounded on all side on the cliffs, by several dozen of people at least. Though they look like ordinary citizens, they're all armed and look ready to fight.

Usopp was looking at them fearfully, " They don't look very friendly to me, guys.. "

Suddenly, a man step forward. He was a large and rather imposing man, with slicked black hair and a sligh goatee. He was dressed in a long white fur-lined green tunic and armor plates on his arms, with an extra-large spade, in a sheath hanging on his back_ and the way that people were gathered around him, it was clear that he was the leader.

" I'll only say this once. " the man call, " Your kind is not welcomed here. Leave immediately. "

Luffy eyes widen in surprise, " We only came here to find a doctor ! " he yell.

" We have someone who's really sick ! " Vivi add pleadingly.

" You'll have to find better than that ! We won't fall for that old trick ! " someone shout.

" This is our island ! " another yell, holding up his gun, " We won't let any filthy pirates land here ! "

The crew look at the citizen with incredelous expression and were starting to get a little worried and desperate here. If they really couldn't convince them and have to leave, they doubt Riley could hold on much longer..

" That's great. We barely said hello and they already hate us. " Sanji say annoyingly.

" Get out of here ! " a person yell at him and shot near his feet, startling them all.

" Hey ! " the man from before shout at the other in disapprobation.

" Big mistake ! " Sanji growl, looking ready to fight as Vivi move to stop him from acting recklessly, but in the end , that same man lost his head and fire again in her direction.

" Vivi ! " They cry out in warning, staring in horror as they couldn't do anything to stop the bullet.

Suddenly, taking them all by surprise, a knife went flying to the side and deflect the bullet as it was about to hit Vivi in the arm and stab itself to the mast behind her.

They all turn swiftly to the door of the girls room to see Riley, leaning heavily against the door-frame, breathing heavily with her cheeks flush and sweat all over her face.

She smile at them weakly, " I heard yelling… " she managed to say before sliding to the floor, grimacing in pain.

" Riley ! " Luffy yell as Usopp run to her and take her gently in his arms.

" What are you doing up ?! " Zoro snap at her furiously, " Do you want to die or something ? "

" She said that she came because she heard the yelling.. " Sanji hiss darkly before glaring up at the stunned citizen above them, " Look what you did, you freaking idiots ! I swear if her condition worsen because of that, I'll beat you up ! "

" Stop it ! " Vivi plead, " Fighting isn't going to help anything ! "

Nami was looking panic at the situation they were in and take a step forward, " We won't dock here if your really against it, but please ! " she glance worriedly at Riley who was now laying limply in Usopp arms as he was trying to wrap her in his coat before she freeze to death, " Our friend is suffering with a severe illness. All we ask is for a doctor to see her and then you'll never hear of us again ! Please, help her ! "

They look back and forth between her and Riley, clearly not sure about what to do as it was now painfully obvious that the girl waren't faking it.

As the silence went on, the leader of the ambush and Luffy stare hard in each other eyes. Then, Luffy slowly close his eyes as he tighten his fist for a moment before sighing deeply.

And he do something that nobody would ever had expect. He slowly lower himself into his hands and knees and bow his head to the ground, " Please. " he say solemnly, " We can't leave. If we do, our crewmate won't survives. Please, help us ! "

The townspeople gape at him in shock for a few agonizing seconds before the leader say, " I'll show you to the village. " they all look up at him as he turn, " Follow me. "

They sigh and smile in relief and Zoro went to pick Riley up in his arm, carefully laying her head on his shoulder and he frown, " She's burning up but she's shivering.. " he turn to Usopp who was zipping up his own coat on Riley now that he was free of his movement, " Thank you, Usopp. " he say gratefully, " Go grab an other one for you and fetch her scarf and some gloves while your at it. "

Usopp nod grimly and run off inside to do just that.

Once he return and that they were sure that Riley was as comfortable as possible, they follow the leader into the island.

* * *

After walking a little at the boarder of a forest, they arrived at the village and the man who they learn was called Dalton leaded them to his house.

There was a roaring fire going in the fireplace while they were all gathered around the bed Riley was laying in.

" A temperature of 42 degree ? " Dalton whisper in disbelief, " And she was still able to get out of the bed and throw that knife perfectly ? How can that be ? "

" We'd like to know ourselves.. " Nami answer despodently, " It's steadily rising ever since we realized she had a fever. " she chuckle weakly as she smile down at the sick girl, " Figure she would still managed to aim like a freaking good sniper while in this state, though.. That's just how she is.. "

Dalton stare down at the girl in awe. The only fact that she was still alive was already a miracle itself but this ? What kind of life force did she possess ?

" She's strong. " Zoro state firmly, " She won't give up fighting,I know it. "

The other nod in agreement, staring at Riley with proud and confident look in their eyes.

Dalton look at them all for a moment and smile slightly, as if he suddenly realized something he really approved of and turn to the window, " Those mountains out there are known as the Drum Rockies. " he say and they all turn to listen attentively, " Look closely.. Do you see the castle on top of the tallest one ? The one in the middle ? "

They all look closely and nod at they spot the barely visible form on top of the mountain.

" Is there some sort of royal family living up there ? It's very isolated. " Usopp ask quizzicaly.

" That castle has lost its king. " Dalton explain.

" Yeah, I see it up there. " Sanji say as he squint at it and Vivi ask what was so important about this castle if there wasn't any royalty up there anymore.

" That castle is where this land's only doctor lives. " Dalton inform them, " Doctor Kureha. She's called the witch by the people here. "

" Witch ? " Nami eyebrow tchitch a little in irritation as she hear Usopp mumble, " Oh great.. Another one.. "

" What ?! " Sanji cry out, " Of all places, why does she live on top of a mountain ?! We need to call her here right now ! Riley-chan needs her help ! "

" I'm sorry but I'm afraid there's no way to contact her. " Dalton answer, and he truly did sound sorry here.

" You can't be serious ! " Zoro snap angrily, " What kind of doctor is she ?! "

And he stalk out of the house, running a furious hand through his hair and slamming the door violently behind him.

They stare at the close door in a heavy silence, all wondering what Zoro problem was.

Nami sigh and turn apologetically to Dalton, " I'm sorry about him. Riley's his sister, you see.. so I guess it's hard for him to see her like this and not being able to do anything to help. "

He shake his head slightly, " No need to apologies. He's worried and scared for her, I can understand that. "

She smile gratefully at him and Vivi ask nervously, " But… If you have no way to contact the only doctor on this island.. How could she know if someone is sick or injured ? "

" She essentially treats people according to her whim. " he explain, " She come down the mountain whenever she feels like it, looks around for patients and taking whatever she wants from their home as a payment. According to eyewitnesses,she flies down the Drum Rockies on a sleigh pulled by an unidentified creature. "

Usopp was conspicuously freaking out at that piece of information, " She doesn't sound like a nice lady.. "

" It kinda sound like she's a pirate. " add Luffy.

" Her medical skills are actually really impressive. " Dalton say, " She has a lot of experience. She's nearly one-hundred and forty years old, after all. "

" Hundred and forty ?! " Usopp exlaim, " You're kidding ! "

Dalton shake his head, now looking dealy serious, " She may be the only doctor we have but she still a woman I would prefer to stay away from. " he warn, " All we can do is wait for the next time she decides to come down the mountain. "

" No. "

They all turn to Luffy in surprise at the firm answer.

He got up from the floor and went over to Riley and gently tap her cheek, " Hey, Riley ? Wake up, just for a moment. "

" LUFFY YOU IDIOT ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?! " the other three yell at him. But Riley slowly open her eyes and blink sleepily before her eyes focus on him, " Luffy ? "

He smile down softly at her, " Listen.. The only way to see the doctor is to climb a mountain. So I'm going to get you up there. "

" Are you crazy ?! " Sanji shout out, " She's in no state to stand, let alone climb a mountain ! How do you intend to get her there !? "

" Easy, she'll ride on my back. " he answer simply.

" That's only going to make her more sick ! " Nami yell at him angrily.

" We don't have any time to spare. " he state, " I'm not just gonna sit there, watching her suffer while waiting for an old lady to get down of her freaking mountain because she felt like it. "

" But you'll never make it up there ! " Vivi argue, pointing out the window at the mountain, " Look at how steep and tall that thing is ! "

" I can do it. " Luffy say confidently.

" Maybe _you_ can, but climbing that thing will be too hard on Riley ! " Sanji yell.

" I can take it… "

They all turn to the bed where the hoarse and weak voice of Riley came from, staring at her like they thought the fever obviously made her lost her mind too.

She take several deep breath and croack out, " We're gonna climb that fucking mountain… " she look up at Luffy and smile weakly, " But I swear that if you drop me on the way up, I'll come back from the dead and haunt you for the rest of you life. "

Luffy chuckle slightly at that, " I don't think that something I would mind. "

She laugh weakly and they all stare at them both, dumbfound, even Dalton was looking at them in surprise.

Nami sigh tiredly, " I knew that you were crazy, Riley, but really ? "

Riley look up at her and sigh, " It's either that… or dying.. the choice's easy to make. " she look back at Luffy, " So, what are we waiting for, captain ? "

He grin down at her, " That's what I'm talking about. Leave it to me ! "

* * *

 _ **§§**_

" _**We're closed. " Hiro say as he heard the door of his bar opened, " Come back tomorrow. "**_

 _ **He put the last cleaned glass onto the shelf and throw his towel on his shoulder before he turn around to come face to face with a young man dressed rather smartly, with white shirt, black tie and tailor pants and raise an eyebrow at him. It wasn't what he was used to see in his bar at all.**_

 _ **The man smile slightly and held up a card, " Detective Blaize McCall. I was hoping to talk to you about Riley Night. "**_

 _ **Hiro stare at the man with narrowed eyes, fold his arms and drawl, " Hope is undiscovered disappointment. "**_

 _ **McCall sniff a small laugh, " Well, I hope to keep her alive.. "**_

 _ **Hiro raise an eyebrow again and look him over carefully before sighing, " Speak. It's three in the morning and I'm tired. "**_

" _**Of course. " the detective nod agreably," You.. You know her well, don't you ? "**_

" _**I was friend with her brother. " Hiro state simply, knowing that by now, Riley must be hidding somewhere and listening to the conversation.**_

 _ **She told him about this detective she had met three weeks ago. She said that she had been caught while trying to gather some information for a project of hers and that when she noticed that he was a detective from the police station, she hadn't waste any time to fight him and knock him out before running home.**_

 _ **McCall hum slightly at his answer, " He was already dead when I started my job at the police station.. But I heard he was a funny guy. "**_

" _**As funny as you can be when you have to protect your baby sister from the crazy sociopath bastard that serve you as a father, I guess. " Hiro shrug nonchalantly.**_

 _ **The detective hum again thoughfully, " I came across Ms Night earlier this month. " he say before chuckling and shaking his head, " My first thought when I saw her was to go talk to her because she seemed harmless and I didn't want to hurt a woman for nothing. "**_

" _**That was stupid. " Hiro answer at once.**_

" _**Yeah. " McCall chuckle amusingly again, " I didn't even had the time to open my mouth that she already had me pined on the ground. She punch me and I passed out I guess. "**_

 _ **Hiro smirk darkly at that, " She does that a lot. "**_

 _ **McCall smile slightly and sober up a little, saying seriously, " Many people had already made their mind about Riley Night after what happen at the Night Shadows Manor three years ago and I was wondering about you. " he turn to Hiro and ask, " Do you think she has done all the things that she was accused off ? "**_

 _ **Hiro stare at him for a moment before answering carefully, " She is capable of many things.. I'm sure even I don't know half of it but she isn't one to willingly hurt someone if she can help it. " he pause and lean forward, saying firmly, " If she killed all those people that night, then it's because she didn't have any other choice. " he lean back and shrug, " Not that they'd been missed by anyone so far. They were all a bunch of arsehole anyway. "**_

 _ **McCall raise an eyebrow, " Well, it's true that nearly everyone in town was pretty happy about the fact that nearly half of Davon Night's men had been all desimated. " he muse, " And that it was his daughter herself who had betrayed him was an amazing bonus too. The cops were thrilled. "**_

" _**Huh huh, " answer Hiro boredly, " What's the problem then ? "**_

" _**I don't know if you're aware but.. We suspect that she had been comploting something against the New Age' s gang for the past three month. " the detective say inquisitively.**_

" _**What of it ? " Hiro ask suspiciously.**_

 _ **McCall smile mysteriously, " Ms. Night, I think,could use a friend. "**_

 _ **At Hiro taken aback expression, he went on, " Look.. what she's trying to do, as good as she is.. she cannot do alone. "**_

 _ **Hiro snort, " You'd be surprise as what she can really do. Many had been fooled by her pretty face and polite attitude and it had caused their downfall." he say, " But I can see your point. "**_

 _ **McCall smile, " Tell her I'm looking for her, then. Have a good night. " and with that, walk out of the bar.**_

" _**You can come out now. "**_

 _ **Riley step out from behind the wall beside the staires and frown at the door where the detective just left through.**_

 _ **Hiro look at her carefully and raise an eyebrow, " So ? What do you think ? "**_

 _ **She look at him blankly, " I think that this man like to put his nose where it doesn't belong. " and she turn to walk up the staires.**_

 _ **Hiro look at her go and smirk, shaking his head fondly, " What a stuborn woman. " he turn to the picture that was hidden in a corner of the bar and smile sadly, " She hasn't found hapiness yet, my friend. But it's only a matter of time. " he smile one last time at the smiling face of Aiden Night and turn off the light,closing his bar until tomorrow.**_

 _ **§§**_

* * *

Outside of Dalton house, Luffy was carrying Riley in piggyback style as Nami was tying a cloth around them to help make sure she stayed on.

Vivi walk up to her and brush the hair that was hidding her face away, " She fell alseep again. "

" Maybe it's better this way. " Sanji answer, looking at her in worry, " She's in no shape for a trip like that so if she can sleep through it, it might help a little. "

Nami sigh and look at Luffy, " Are you sure you'll be okay ? It'll take you at least two hours to get there.. "

Luffy didn't answer as he look to Dalton and ask for some meat for the road and he look at him in bewilderment.

The other shake their head in exasperation and Sanji step forward, " I'm going with you. To make sure nothing bad happen to Riley-chan, since that mosshead is nowhere to be found. " he frown as he thought about Zoro not being here, " What an inconsiderate jerk.. leaving like that.. "

" He needed to cool down a little, that's all. " Nami say and then click her tongue in irritation, " Knowing him, he probably went to far and got lost in the forest or something. "

Usopp come up to Luffy and tell him sternly, " Listen, Luffy.. You can't fall, not even once, or Riley will die. "

" Don't worry, I won't. " Luffy answer confidently as he tighten his grip on Riley thighs.

" I guess you're set on going. " Dalton say, " I'm not going to try and stop you, but I will ask that you climb up from the other side. That way you can avoid the Lapahns on this side. They're fierce carnivorous rabbits. You run into a pack of them, you're as good as dead. "

" Fierce, carnivorous.. rabbits ? " Vivi repeat carefully, as if sure she heard wrong, " I'm sorry, but when I picture rabbits, those aren't the first words that come to my mind. "

" We'll be fine. " Luffy reassure and look at Sanji, " right ? "

" Hell yeah. " Sanji say firmly. He wasn't going to let Riley down here. She needs a doctor and he was willing to climb a hundred mountains if that's what it takes to get her there.

" You can't be serious ?! " Dalton say loudly, " Do you know how easily those things can kill you ?! "

" They haven't met us yet, so they don't know how easily _we_ can crush them. " Luffy answer and he take off, calling after him, " Hurry it up, Sanji ! Before Riley dies ! "

Sanji glare after him, " Don't say things like that, you idiot ! You wanna jinx us ?! " and take off running too.

* * *

 _ **§§**_

 _ **Riley and Hiro were sitting in the dimed lit bar, so late at night that it would soon be considerated morning.**_

 _ **Hiro lit a cigarette and inhale it deeply before slowly blowing out the smoke, looking intensely at the eighteen years old young woman staring blankly at her half empty glass of whiskey.**_

" _**Nothing changes if we keep playing it safe. " She state, her voice heard clearly in the silent filled room.**_

 _ **Hiro just stare at her, knowing that it was something that she had to get off of her chest on her own, and that he could offer her advice later.**_

" _**Look at me.. " she went on bitterly, " I'm hiding in holes. My father and the New Age's has turned me into a fugitive. They had got me acting like one and thinking like one. "**_

 _ **She tighten her grip on her glass and glare, " I'm not. " she say firmly, " A fugitive run because he's alone. " she look up at Hiro, " I just have to find someone who has the same interest in taking down those two gangs as I have. "**_

 _ **Hiro hum thoughtfully, blowing out some smoke again, " I already told you that you can ask me anything. I have a lot of contact that could be useful to you but there is only one person I would trust being in close proximity to you… "**_

 _ **She scowl, " I knew I shouldn't have told you about what happened at the graveyard. "**_

" _**From what I've seen, that detective isn't a bad guy. " Hiro retort and smirk a little, " I would even say he has a crush on you. "**_

" _**I don't care. " she snap back, sighing tiredly and running a hand over her face.**_

 _ **He snort but let it drop, " If there is one thing you've learned so far, is that you can't win a fight protecting yourself. Remember what I told you when you asked me what I thought about your plan of erasing the death report of Aiden in the police information system and replace it by the truth ? "**_

 _ **She frown as she thought about it. After the detective McCall told her that the official story of her brother death was suicide, she was so furious that she asked Hiro to help her hacking their system and correct it herself, in the hope that, maybe, that could convince the autorities to reopened the case and investigates a bit more on the Night Shadow and New Age's activities.**_

" _**Your life is either defined by the system… or by the way you defy the system. " she quote what he told her that day.**_

" _**Exactly. " he nod in affirmation, " Fear never fixed anything. So you have to overcome that fear you have about trusting other people beside me. "**_

 _ **She blink at him before looking back at her glass thoughtfully. Maybe he was right..**_

" _**Fine. " she say, " I'll contact the detective. "**_

 _ **Hiro smile gently at her. She still has a lot to learn, but he was sure she'll be alright.**_

 _ **§**_

" _**What are you doing here ? "**_

 _ **She look up from where she was leaning against her motorcycle, dressed in a leather pants, black military boots and leather jacket. " Hanging out. "**_

 _ **The detective McCall raise an eyebrow and look ahead at the huge building in front of them.**_

 _ **They were out of sight, in a dark corner of an alley and both dressed to make themselves unoticable in the darkness of the night.**_

 _ **He himslef was just about to go back to the police station to make his report before heading home, but Riley looked like she had been here for a very long time, if the four cans of beer and the bag of crips on the ground were of any indication.**_

" _**Who are you waiting for ? " he ask.**_

 _ **She stare at him blankly and sigh, " And here everything was going so perfectly. "**_

 _ **His eyes narrows in suspicion, " Don't tell me that it has something to do with the files you asked me to sneak out of the officer office last week. "**_

" _**Smart boy. " she answer with an hint of irritation in her voice.**_

 _ **Just then, the front gate of the building opens and a man came out and step into the care that was parked in the front.**_

 _ **McCall eyes widen as he recongnize who it was.**_

" _**Gotta run, lover boy. " Riley say as she put on her helmet and climb on her motorcycle.**_

 _ **The detective turn to her swiftly, " Vince ?! You're going after your father right hand man ?! "**_

" _**I need a contact. " she say simply as she start on her vehicule, " I know he has it. "**_

 _ **And she start off full speed, leaving the detective staring after her with a worried look on his face.**_

 _ **§§**_

" _**You don't look very good here, Vince. " Riley say to the white haired man sitting in front of her, firmly bind on the chair since the night before. " Having trouble sleeping ? I've been sleeping great, thanks for asking. "**_

 _ **He scowl up at her, " Clever, Ms Night. "**_

" _**For the good for nothing daughter of your boss, you mean ? " she sneer down at him, remembering all the time he used to push her around when she was younger, saying that a woman should know her place.**_

 _ **He sigh softly through is nose, " I underestimated you. "**_

" _**It's alright. " she answer pleasently as she pull her chair to seat in front of him, " I get that a lot. It cames in handy though, look where that got you. "**_

 _ **His eyebrow twitch slightly in irritation but he say, " Allow me to congratulate you. "**_

" _**Don't look at me with that sad lonely dog look. " she tilt her head to the side and smirk slightly, " That was one of the most boring stakeout of my life so I'm kind of enjoying the moment here. "**_

" _**And you should. " he answer agreably, " It's a victory. It's been quite a while since I've been held in against my will somewhere. You exceed our expectations. "**_

" _**I didn't take so many risks dragging you here to hear you chat about the past. " she say impatiently.**_

 _ **He raise an eyebrow, " I don't know what your talking about. "**_

 _ **She scoff, shaking her head like she really couldbn't believe he just said that before standing up.**_

 _ **She reach out to her jeans back pocket and pull out a small knife. Towering above the man in front of her, she smile darkly at him before stabing his thigh.**_

" _**UNGH ! " he grunt in pain as she pull it out, blood starting to soak his pants and dripping to the floor.**_

" _**Done bullshitting ? " she growl darkly and he nod, " Good. "**_

 _ **He breath deeply through his nose and glare up at her, " You still haven't given up then ? "**_

 _ **She stare at him and lean forward slowly, " Never. " she whispers darkly, " Neither on them or you. Aiden died because he apparently knew something and that didn't get well with them. The least I could do is returns them the favor by making sure that what they plan to do will never happen. "**_

 _ **He raise an eyebrow, " Your father always told us that Aiden was your only weakness. " he say, " He had hoped that with him being dead, you would finally see how great you can be."**_

 _ **She smile evily, " What father don't understand is that my love for Aiden isn't a weakness. It's the source of my strenght. Just like I was the reason he had for fighting, he is the reason I have to want to be stronger everyday. "**_

 _ **She twirl the knife in her hand and glare, " Now tell me everything you know. "**_

 _ **In the end, she had all the information she needed and her father had to find another right hand man.**_

 _ **§§**_

* * *

They were running through the snow, leaving only footprints behind them as they passed as Luffy suddenly call out, " It feels like it's gotten a little colder. The wind's picking up too. "

Sanji roll his eyes, as if fighting back the urge to tell him ' No duh.. ' but instead ask, "So why didn't you think about putting on some real shoes ? " he look down at Luffy's short and sandals, " Just seeing your feet like this is painful ! "

" No way ! This is my polissu ! " Luffy answer.

" Your polissu ? " Sanji ask in annoyance, " I think you mean _policy_! "

" Yeah, that. " Luffy say in agreement.

They run in silence again for a few moment,before Luffy say, " I heard that people in snow country never sleep at all. "

Sanji look at him quizzily, " Huh, why ? "

" 'Cause if they do, they'll freeze to death. " Luffy answer as if it was a well-known fact.

Sanji actually thought about it for a moment before crying out, " Don't be an idiot ! Everyone as to sleep sometimes ! "

" It's the truth ! " Luffy insist, not noticing the little rabbit who suddenly jump at him and try to bit his leg, " Someone told me so ! "

" Who ? Usopp ? " Sanji ask and didn't react at all as he step out of the way of the rabbit too.

" Nope. I heard it at a pub in my village when I was little. " Luffy explain.

" Seems like you were made fun of. " Sanji retort, " I mean, why would Dalton have a bed in his house if he never sleep ? "

Luffy blink, " I guess that's a good point. " he admit before his eyes widen, " Hey ! Maybe it's for when he dies ! "

Sanji make an understanding sound in the back of his throat, thinking it was best to humor him a little as the Lapahn attack jump at him this time. But he easily dodge it without even bothering to glance at it and went on running.

And it went on for a while. The little guy trying to attack them, but they keep going onwards, still continuing their conversation without stoping.

" Did you know that women who lives in snowy countries all have skin as smooth as silk ? " Sanji inquire.

" How come ? " Luffy ask curiously.

" Isn't it obvious ? " Sanji ask back with a tone of irritation. And he went on to explain that women who lives where it's cold have to rub their skin all the time to keep warm ad that's why their skin was always so soft, smooth and so white that it was almost see through.

" Why is it white ? " Luffy ask, the whole time the Lapahn continued to try and attack, though it never work.

Sanji look at him as if he never heard such a dumb question, " Because of the snow. It's constantly falling all over them so it dyes their skin all white. "

" Geez, you're really dumb, you know that ? " Luffy say, laughing.

Sanji glare at him and shout, " Give me a break, like you're one to talk ! " and to let his anger out, when the Lapahn attack again, he kick it far away from them, as if the little thing was nothing more than a soccer ball as it went flying, " YOU'RE BECOMING A PAIN IN MY ASS ! " he yell and watch the rabbit disappear into the distance.

" Really, what's with that thing ? " Luffy ask as he watch it fly away, " I bet Riley would have known.. "

Sanji hum as he glance at the sleeping form on Luffy's back, " That's something I really miss.. the way her eyes always lit up when she see something she find fascinating and how she went on and on about what she read about it. "

" Yeah.. " Luffy say somberly as he too, look down at the head resting on his shoulder. He could hear and feels the warm breath against his neck and cheek, " I hope she'll get better so that she'll be able to enjoy this island a little. She really do love snow. "

" I'm sure she'll be fine by the end of the day. " Sanji say confidently, " The doctor will cure her. I know it. " he look back at Riley and say, " Riley-chan, just hang on a little longer.. you'll be fine soon. "

" The snow's getting really deep around here. " Luffy comment as they fought their way through the deep snow, and Sanji bark at him to run more smoothly because he was making it hard on Riley.

But they suddenly stop dead in track and stare in front of them at the white snow.

The whiteness in front of them suddenly move and, for a moment, they thought they were staring at a herd of polar bears… but bears don't have long hears.. It was hard to guess how many there were, but there has to be at least a dozen of large rabbits as big as bears, standing upright with arms like gorillas.. pinkish red eyes looking at them and fangs bared.

Sanji look completely taken aback as he stare at them, " What are these things ?! "

" Well, they're big and white.. So they must be polar bears. " Luffy decide.

Just then, the one in the front jump, his teeth showing as he attack.

" LOOK OUT ! " Sanji scream.

Luffy jump out of the way as Lapahn's attack broke the snow like stone.

" Seriously, how can it move like that ? " Sanji ask in shock, " Is it a gorilla ? "

" No, it's a polar bear ! " cry out Luffy.

" It's a rabbit ! " Sanji suddenly scream out in realisation.

" How'd you go from gorilla to rabbit ? " Luffy yell back.

" These must be the Lapahns that Dalton was telling us about. " Sanji explain while staring at the rabbits carefully, trying to find a way out of this, " Well, there sure are a lot of them. "

Just then, Riley whimpers a little on Luffy's back and the two froze, turning their attention to her. They couldn't tell if she was aware of what was going on, or if she was dreaming now as she whimper again in her sleep. Obviously in a lot of pain..

" Riley ? " Luffy ask gently.

She nuzzle her face closer in his neck as she breath out, " .. Cold… "

Luffy eyes grew concerned as he whispers to her, " I know. I'm sorry but don't worry, we're almost there… Just hang on a little more. "

It wasn't clear if she could understand his words, but the gentleness in his voice seems to soothe as she let out a soft sigh and fall back into a deep sleep.

Sanji smile a little at that. He couldn't help but think that this was rather cute and he was sure that she will be mortified if she knew this. He look back to the Lapahn, " Let's get going ! We have to make it to that castle quickly ! " he step forward and yell out, " Move it, you damn bunnies ! "

The Lapahns glare down at them, as if daring them to move and the one in the front step forward, clearly tired of waiting.

" They're coming ! " Luffy exclaim.

" Yeah.. " Sanji say before he turn to Luffy and add very seriously, so that there couldn't be roon to argue, " Listen Luffy.. I don't want you fightin these guys, alright ? "

" What ?! " Luffy look at him in surprise, " Why ? "

" Because you're the one carrying Riley ! " Sanji answer impatiently, " We can't risk her taking a single hit, she might not survive it ! "

Luffy eyes widen in realisation and nod sternly, heaving Riley back onto his back and tighting his grip on her legs as she slip a little.

But the Lapahns finally attacks, all of them at once and Luffy have to scream out what he should do as he dodge every blow that was sent his way.

" Just dodge ! " Sanji scream at him, " Dodge and run ! But don't retreat ! "

" THAT'S A LITTLE DIFFICULT ! " Luffy yell back in frustration as he continue to escape around the Lapahns, trying to be as gentle as possible with Riley as Sanji kick every Lapahn that get to close, however it didn't seem to be doing much damage for the kept throwing themselves at them.

" Shit ! " Sanji suddenly hiss, " I can get my footing well enough in the snow to land a good kick ! "

" THEY'RE ATTACKING ALL AT ONCE ! " Luffy scream as the sky was filled with the monsters rabbits and Sanji scream at him to head to the trees as he cover him. Luffy turn and run, heading right to the cover of the foliage, the wind blowing off his hat at the same time. He didn't even spare it a glance as he keep running.. Riley's his first priority.

Thankfully, Sanji manage to grab it as he run after him, with the rabbits still following them.

The rabbits were easily able to catch up to them, even able to cut them off more than once. They charge out at every direction and it was impossible to tell where they would come from next. Once they have reach the trees however, the rabbits only keep watch, not able to move as easily with all the tree trunks in the way.

" Go left ! " Sanji orders, pointing straight to a high cliff, the only chance they have to get away here, " We'll head to the mountains ! "

" Ok ! " Luffy say and they turn together as Sanji went on about how to shake them off. The bigest problem was when they look through the trees, they could see that they were keeping up with them, ready to strike when they'll escape the cover of the woods.

Another rabbit appear and try to strike at Luffy, who dodge it and look like he was about to punch back but Sanji step in. Once he took it out, he began to tell Luffy off for attacking as he try to keep Riley from slipping again.

Luffy apologize as Sanji put the straw hat back on his head, " There is no time to be screwing around ! " he say as he run, getting nearer to the cliff, but that meant running out from the trees and they were surrond again. Sanji's forced to stay behind, fighting them off as Luffy reach the ledge, screaming that they could go up from there.

" Right ! Go on ! " Sanji yell as another Lapahn try to attack him, but Luffy use him as a steping stone to jump up safely to the ledge, with Sanji right behind him.

The two look down at the herd, and Luffy just have to stick his tongue out at them childishly… which lead them all to jump at once.

" Did you really have to taunt them ! " Sanji snap angrily as they were force to run again.

" Sorry ! " Luffy cry out.

" Now we just have to make a wild run for the top of the mountain and pray that it'll be enough ! " Sanji snap as he speed up a little.

They keep going for what feels like hours when they finally stop to catch their breath. They look back and were shocked to see that the rabbits were no longer behind them.

" They're coming ? " Luffy ask, breathing heavily.

" No.. it doesn't look like it. " Sanji answer as he squint in the horizon, trying to make sure that there wasn't anything there.

" Alright, I guess we lost them. " Luffy sigh, relieved.

Sanji hum thoughtfully as it seem a little to easy. He look back ahead and his eyes widen in horror. The whole herd was there, much farther away that they had been earlier, " How'd they get there so quickly ?! "

" They don't give up ! " Luffy exclaim loudly just before the entire herd suddenly start to jump up and down in place.

Luffy make a confused sound in the back of his throat as Sanji went as white as the snow around them.

" Wait a second.. don't tell me.. oh no ! " he gasp as his eyes widen in realization. He's so shocked that he drop his cigarette, looking ready to cry, " Those damn bunnies.. Great. They've done it now.. this isn't good.. "

" Wait, what are you talking about ? " Luffy ask worriedly, looking back at him, " What are they doing ? "

" We have to run.. " Sanji say as he back away a few steps.

" We're running again ? " Luffy ask in confusion, " Where to ? "

" Anywhere ! As long as it's far away ! " Sanji sceam, completely losing any cool he previously had. That was when they hear a deep rumbling going though the snow beneath their feet, as if there was another giant walking around.

Just then, the whole ground was trembling, almost like there was an earthquake happening. The thick snow above them slowly bean to slid of the mountian.. and before they know it, a giant wall of white appears and was heading straight for them, as big as an ocean wave during a Grand Line storm.

" Because there's going to be an avalancge ! " Sanji shout as Luffy scream and they run for it. Without looking back, they quickly run back down the mountain as the endless waves of snow continue to chase after them. As fast as they went, however, they couldn't outrun this.

" Damn those stupid overgrown bunnies ! I'm gonna kill 'em ! " Sanji scream.

" How are we suppose to escape a freaking avalanche !? " Luffy ask in panic.

" No clue ! " Sanji yell back over the roar that was quickly catching up, " All I know is that our _first_ priority is Riley ! Our _second_ priority is Riley and the _third_ is Riley ! Got that, Luffy ?! Protect her even if it kills you ! The fact that she manage to sleep through all that can only means that her fever has worsen, and that's not good at all ! "

The avalanche pull the trees up and they became part of the mess that was still hurtling toward them. They keep running as fast as they can before Sanji spot a high ledge kust ahead of them and he scream to head for it.

" Why ?! " Luffy yell back.

" Just run ! We need to get up as high as we possibly can ! "

Luffy expression show that he didn't understand, but he follow Sanji to the cliff anyway just with the snow was at their heels. For a moment they thought they wouldn't make it but at the last possible second, they jump just as the avalache finally caught up.

But it was far from over. Sanji was just starting to say that they made it just in time.. but then more snow came tumbing down, this time there was nothing they could do as it wash over their heads.

Luffy was up in the air, spinning a little as he look around desesperatly for a way out of this, Riley starting to stir a little on his back, frowning in her sleep.

Luffy then turn in the air and manage to land onto one of the tree trunks, now sleeding down the mountain like a toboggan.

After he was sure he wasn't going to lose his balance, he look around for Sanji and he spot the cook ahead of him, quickly being buried alive in the snow.

" Sanji ! " he scream in worry as he stretch out his arm for him, " Grab on ! " and Sanji did, allowing Luffy to pull him onto the tree behind him.

" Thanks for that, Luffy. " he pant.

" That's fine. " Luffy answer, " I'm more worried about how're we gonna get off of this mess ! If we do nothing, we're just gonna keep going down the mountain and we'll have to head back up all over again ! "

Sanji realize this too and glare furiously, " NO WAY ! " he yell as he look back at the quickly shrinking mountain befind them, " I'm _never_ gonna let that happen ! We've come all this way and we were almost at the base of the mountain, just feet away from the doctor ! " he glare back at Luffy, " Luffy, you need to come up with a way to stop all this right now ! "

Luffy stare at him, completely stuned at what he just said, " How I am suppose to stop a fucking avalanche ?! By asking nicely ?! "

Sanji glare hard at him again, knowing that Luffy couldn't do much about this situation than him and that was what he was really angry about.. his own helplessness and groan in frustration, " It's all because of those damn bunnies ! Next time I see them, I'm going to turn them into a big bowl of stew ! "

And to make matter worse, the Lapahns appears out of nowhere, as if they heard the threat, and look ready for a round two.

" FOR CRYING OUT LOUD ! DON'T THEY EVER GIVE UP ! " Sanji snap, clearly on the verge of becoming crazy here.

" This is nuts ! " Luffy add exasperatedly, " Just going to the doctor on this island could get you killed ! It doesn't make any sense ! "

The battle went on against the duo and the Lapahns, unlike before, however, the two couldn't run anywhere but down the makeshift sled. They were completely surround on all sides and the bunnies just keep jumping with perfect teamwork.

" What do we do ? " Luffy yell frantically, already running out of room where to go and having heard a moan of pain from Riley.

" The only thing we can do at the moment.. slide faster ! " Sanji yell as he push their tree to go faster.

" What's their problem ?! " Luffy yell as they're ruthlessly attack and they were force to jump a little on the tree to avoid the attack. " Seriously ?! " he add, unsure as to how much longer they could keep us like this up.

But the things just went from bad to wose when they look down the mountain and see that directly in their path was a giant rock with several broken and jagged tree trunks. And their were heading right for it, and with the bunnies on either sides of them, they couldn't maneuver to avoid this incoming impact.

" You can't crash into that thing ! " Sanji yell firmly as the Lapahns start their attack again, " You're the one in charge of keeping Riley safe right now ! "

" That's easy for you to say ! " Luffy scream, the rabbits determined to make the kill here.

Just as Luffy declare that they were going to crash, Sanji do something really selfless this time. At the last second, he grab hold of Luffy by the back of his jacket and throw him right off the tree, " Even if Riley doesn't like it, I still say that ladies get treated gently ! " he yell, a satsified smile on his face as he made his last request, " So you take care of her like she's made of glass from now on ! "

" Sanji ! " Luffy yell in horror as he could nothing but watch as Sanji hit the rock and, as limp as a rag doll, he was thrown right off with several other Lapahns and the debris of some trees.

Horrified at what just happen, he stretch out to grab hold of the same miniature cliff that almost kill them. Dangling on as the rush of snow rush all around him, he look back, seeing that Sanji was already mostly buried and he scream out his name again.

But Sanji don't answer, and it's either because he was out cold or too hurt to do so.

" What were you thinking !? Next time you do something like that… WARN ME ! " Luffy scream as his stretch his arm out just like he did before.. but this time Sanji was pull away to fast and hard for Luffy to pull him back… all he's able to save is a single mitten and he freak out.

" Sanji ! " he yell out in desperation, his voice echoeing around him, " SANJI ! "

He decide to wait a little for the snow to stop sliding, still hanging onto the cliff that was thankfully high enough to protect him and Riley from the current snow.

After awhile, shaking a little from the adrenaline, he look around him, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, he pull himself up to the ledge, quickly and as carefully as he could untying Riley from his back and gently laying her down beside him, wincing slightly as she groan a little in discomfort.

His breathing's hard as he look up, trying to get some kind of glimpse of Sanji, but nothing. He look from the landscape, to Riley and back again before sighing, having made up his mind. He pull of his coat and cover Riley with it like a blanket and even pull off his gloves to serve as a pillow for her head.

He frown and bit his lower lip hard as he look down at her. She wasn't looking good at all. Her face was red and her damp hair were stiking to her face as it look like she have trouble to breath.. It's clear that her fever has reach dire levels by this point.

" Riley, I'm sorry.. " he say gently, though he wasn't sure if she could hear him, " I know you're cold, but just hang on a little longer.. You're strong, right ? So I know you can do it. " he gently trace the outline of her face with his fingers and she lean slightly into the touch, but didn't wake up. Luffy eyes soften at seeing that as he take off his hat and place it gently on her chest, " Listen, hold on to this for me and I'll be right back, ok ? "

Convinced that she'll be alright by herself for a moment, he turn to dove off the ledge, as he start to look for Sanji.

Luffy run across the snow, sinking deep every few step before he was able to pull himself back up and continue searching. Every time he call out for Sanji, it seems to become more desperate as he pick up his pace and began to run. Onward he went before the snow that he stepped let out a soft groan beneath his feet. Luffy stop dead as he look back and get down on his knee and begin to dig.

Luffy's fingers turn a bright red color and the wind freeze his face as he continue to dig down deeper and deeper… Finally, he spot Sanji's dark coat and let out a gasp of shock as he duck more frantically.

Soon, Luffy's able to pull him out and lay him on the snow.. Sanji was a mess.. There's a blue tint to his face as he struggle for breath, and he's completely out of it, but miraculously alive. Luffy sigh in relief as he try to shake him awake, but realize that there's blood on his hands when he touched Sanji's chest. Not enough to worry about him bleading to death right away, but Luffy could tell that he need a doctor just as badly as Riley do.

" Sanji ? Do you hear me ? " Luffy ask, but he might as well speak to snow for all the good it do. Realizing that Sanji wasn't going to answer him any time soon, he get back up, carefully dragging him with him up the snowy slope to where Riley was waiting for them.

Once there, Luffy lay Sanji down and turn to Riley, heaving her onto his back again as gently as he could and letting her keep his coat but let his gloves here as he pick up Sanji like a sack of flour under his arm and begin the long hike back up the mountain.

He couldn't move as fast as he had been before with the added weight and cold hanging around him. And suddenly, he spot something digging in the snow up ahead.

It was the little rabbit from before,digging desperatly in the snow where a gigantic paw with claws was sticking out, which could only be its parent.

As Luffy make his way towards the little baby, he notice that there's some pink in the snow and the little baby's paw looked frozen. He was sucking on them in pain as he cry out, still trying to help free its parent though at this rate it wasn't making much progress on its own. But it didn't give up as it keep going.

As Luffy's crunching footsteps draw nearer, it hear him and stop to glare at him. It turn around, shielding its parent with his tinny body, growling menacingly at Luffy, daring him to come any closer.

Luffy come right up to the baby Lapahn and stare down at it, his expression unreadable as the little thing snarl, trying to scare him into just leaving.

Luffy slowly reach down with his free arm toward it and the little baby covers his head and close his eyes, clearly thinking that Luffy was going to hurt him, but instead, Luffy reach over to grab the large Lapahn by its paw, and with a great pull, manage to pull it out of the snow.

The full grown Lapahn seems to be dazed and confused, but was still alive as the little baby cry out and hug the massy, furry stomach, burying its face in the warm fur.

Luffy heave Riley up higher on his back and continue on his way, both crewmates laying limp as dolls.

He didn't even glance back to see the that the adult Lapahn was watching leave with a thoughful expression as it held its baby.

" I'll get you there, don't worry. " Luffy say softly as he got closer to the mountain, staring ahead with purpose, " You just stay alive.. both of you. "

He walk on for about fifteen minutes and nothing happened… but that soon change.. There was the sound of something crunching through the snow behind him and a familiar voice yell out smugly, " FOUND YOU ! "

The man who attacked their ship a few days ago was running toward him on the back of a giant hipp-like animal with long hair with his two flunkies. Luffy turn just as the man went riding right up to him and stop so that he was blocking Luffy's path.

" Now I'll make you pay you damn straw hats ! " he cry out, " I'm going to chew you into little pieces and spit you out ! "

" Move it. " Luffy say simply.

" Ha ! I don't think so ! " the man reply smugly, " Why would I wanna do that ?! "

Luffy knows he couldn't affort to waste any more time there as the man declare that he had no intention of making it easy for them to get away from here after what he did to him. But to add insult at the injury, Luffy just turn and walk around him as if he wasn't worth the trouble of fighting and continue upwards.

" HEY ! " the man yell in outrage.

They went after Luffy as the man began yelling at the jester looking guy to write down a new law in a giant book; that anyone who ignore the king will be executed and he order his two flunkies to kill Riley and Sanji since they were ignoring him the most.

Luffy immediately turn around in shock, " What did he say ?! " as the two jump in the air and give chase.

" I got the woman on his back ! " the jester cry out.

" I'll take the man. " the man with the afro declare as they jump, several shards of spikes coming out of the afro on his fist.

Luffy immediately move back, making sure that he was able to get Sanji out of harm way, before he made to attack.

But then he stop, look down at Riley sleeping face and grit his teeth," Fuck.. " and he start to run, narrowly missing the arrows that the jester shot.

" Can't bloody figtht ! " he curse as he make a run for it. " You're gonna regret it later ! " he yell out to the three man, " Don't follow me ! "

Several more arrows heads for him, they would've struck Riley in the back but, at the last second, Luffy actually did a back flip, narrowly missing them as he keep running as soon as his feet hit the ground.

And he went running as fast as he could, despite everything. He ran for some time and eventually lose sight of the ' king ' and his men far behind him.

Luffy look back and frown, " They given up ? " he ask at no one in particular though it was clear that he suspect there were something fishy there.

As if on a cue, a giant mouth appear through the sleet in front of him and he yelp in surprise as he jump to avoid it at the last second.

His miss being eaten by jumping high into the air as the rest of the man step out of the snow, but he was smiling as the two henchmen appears as well from just above them.

" Here's what a snow battle's really like ! "the afro man yell, " White concealment ! "

" These two are so incredibly weak that just one shot should be enough. " the jester say, his wavy lips turning into a slight smile.

Luffy eyes widen in horror as he couldn't do anything. But then several white blurs jump up from behind him and knock the two lackeys away like cats batting balls or yarn away.

" Lapahns? " the king cry out in disebelief.

The two flunkies look up to them and the afro man demand, " Did those things just protected him ? "

" That impossible ! " the other cry out, " Lapahns never form bonds with humans ! They're nothing but wild beast ! "

Luffy land farther in front of them as the two rabbits stood between him and the king guy. One of them looking back at him with a baby hanging onto its back and a jagged scar over one of its eyes. Luffy stare at it and it stare back.

" I know you.. " Luffy whispers quietly, looking at them.

The two Lapahns just keep looking at him and this time, there's calmness in their eyes that hadn't been there before.

Luffy smile at them as he cry out, " Thanks a bunch ! You guys saved me ! " and without wasting any seconds, he turn and run as the Lapahns turn back to face the other three.

The journey got harder at the blizzard quickly got worse. Luffy's soon struggling to take a single step forward, it's like every step he takes, the wind blow him back two steps. The snow is now up to his knees and he shivers as he force his freezing body to keep going forward, he face now almost as red as Riley's and he grit his teeth together to keep them from chattering.

But he keep walking. Chanting under his breath as he fight against the powerful wind like a spell, " Doctor.. doctor..doctor… "

At long last, after what felt like a lifetime, he finally come to a solid, white wall directly in front of him. It take him a little less than a minute to realize what it is and when he look up he couldn't even see the top. He finally made it to the base of the mountain.

He stare up at it for a moment before looking around, trying to find a way to climb up but there's nothing but snow everywhere around him.

" There's a doctor up there.. " he say to himself, and seem to be preparing himself for something highly unpleasent. He take another look at his two friend before saying, " Alright, Sanji and Riley.. just a little farther to go. Hang on a little longer. "

He retie Riley extra tight on his back and kick off his sandals, picking up Sanji by his teeth.

He finds several grooves in the mountain and test his weight. He breath in and out deeply several time through his nose before looking up at the top of the mountain with grave determination and pull himself up the ground and very slowly make his way up the impossibly tall mountain.

It's slow but he was defintly making some progress as the ground soo disapears from sight from the snow storm around him.

He climb higher and higher, every seconds the wind get harsher and the temperature seems to drop. There's so much snow that it's miracle that Luffy's able to see more than a foot in front of him.

Yet, despite it all, Luffy keep going with surprisingly gentles moves, as to not make it any harder for his friends than necessary. There's a powerful resolution shinning in his eyes.. he was going to climb this mountain and reach the top no matter what it takes.

He would stop every few feet to catch his breath or to search for more grooves in the mountain's wall to grab hold of before he was able to pull himself up even farther. Luffy was freezing… his body was turning a dark red color and blood was dripping down his arms as his fingers and toes were cut like they were digging themselves into shards of glass. And fate seems to laugh at him as an extra strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew his red coat right off Riley's back, making her whimper into his neck.

He grit his teeth harder at the sound and try to climb faster but when he stretch his hand to grab hold of the next groove, his hand end up slipping and his nails, that are already frozen, cracks and Luffy scream out in pain. However, when he open his mouth to shriek, he end up accidently drop Sanji who fell lifelessly.

" SANJI ! " he scream at the top of his lung, horrified that had just drop him and he stretch his head down like a snake and bite down on Sanji's coat, causing Sanji to bounce up and down a few time like a yo-yo.

" That.. was.. a close one. " Luffy say through his grited teeth as he carefully bring Sanji back up before he keep going. Blood now rushing down his arms from his injured hands.

He manage to climb for some time without to much trouble until he suddenly slip. He dug hos hands and feet into the mountain, the already sensitive skin was being torn to shreds and leaves four long trails of blood on the mountain. He eventually slow down and stop alltogether. Shaking as he hung onto the side of the stone, biting down on Sanji's coat as he fight the urge to scream again, his unshed tears of pain freezing like icecicle on his face. He must have slid down a good forty feet at least, yet he begin again, still climbing up as if nothing happened once he get his bearing.

No matter how cold it was.. no matter how much pain he was in.. he won't give up.. he will not let go..

And that's what make him the greatest Captain of all. That is one of the thing that make him worthy of being the next Pirates King.

Finally, the mountain come in sight. The last few feet are clearly the most painful for him as he slow down considerably, now struggling to move. But he keep going, using what is left of his inner strenght to climb.

His eyes are glassy and dazed by this point as he's fighting hard to stay awake. And finally, his hand reach the top.. his whole body shaking so badly that it's a wonder that he was able to hold onto anything as he heave his frozen and blooded body up and over.

Only when he's up did he open his mouth and let Sanji fall into the soft snow beneath him as he slowly look up and stare in front of him at the beautiful castle that shine in the light as it seems to twinkle as if it was made of glass itself.

He smile dreamingly at it and his voice was hoarse as he say, " We're here.. " and he falls face down in the snow, blacking out.

* * *

§§

" _**So.. You're telling me that Gorski, one of the Night Shadow's spy, invited you to lunch ? "**_

" _**Yes ! " McCall exclaim, trying to make Riley understand his point as she just raise an eyebrow at him, " I was scared shitless ! "**_

" _**You're such a baby. " she state and she fold her arms, " I'm sorry McCall, but that doesn't sound like something he would do. "**_

" _**Well he did ! " he slam his hand on the table in frustration before sighing, calming down a little, " I'm telling you, Riley, over lunch.. " he look at her and went on in a sort of whisper, " He showed me how to cut a man's throat. " he place the flat of his hand in front of his throat, " He put a knife on my throat.. ' always go for the jugular ' he said, ' it's more fun to see them drown in their own blood ' he said. "**_

 _ **Riley blink, and nod sagely, " Now that sounds like something he would do. "**_

" _**Yes ! " McCall say, relieved that she now understood the problem here. " I am a detective ! I'm used to work undercover, not having fucking knives at inches away from slitting my throat ! "**_

 _ **She hum thoughtfully, " So, what did he wanted ? "**_

 _ **He sigh, running his hand through his hair, " He said that he needed someone for a personal job… And that the only person he would trust to complet it efficently was… " he look up at her, " You. "**_

" _**Oh, I see. " she say pensively and shrug, " Well, the next time you see him you can tell him to stop at Hiro's bar whenever he wants from 22pm. "**_

 _ **He gape at her, " You're gonna agree to do it ? Why ?! He could have been sent by your father for all you know ! "**_

" _**If there is something you should know about Gorski it's that he doesn't work for anyone but himself. " she answer seriously, " He will go where there is something intersting for him and the moment he decide it's not enough anymore, he'll stab you in the back and went on to find something else to do. I know how to deal with him, don't worry about me. If he's looking for me that means that it won't be long 'till my father will have to find another man for the spy team."**_

 _ **He groan in frustration but let it drop. When she's in this sort of mood , there's no changing her mind. He know that by now.**_

 _ **Doesn't means he had to like it, though.**_

 _ **§**_

" _**Maybe this wasn't the most prudent decision. "**_

 _ **Riley sigh at McCall nervous tone, " Gorski was kind enough to agree to work together equally on this, since that could help us with taking down the New Age's, so we have to do this. " she say for what seems like the million time. " We'll be alright. You just have to stop looking like you're doing something incredibly immoral and let me do the talking. "**_

 _ **He grunt something untelligable as he look suspiciously at the man in front of them, " You sure you got the right kid ? I never seen him with their crew. "**_

 _ **She scoffs, " That's the point. " she say patiently, " He's an eye. You're not supposed to see him but he sees you. " she shake her head in mock disappointement, " Detectives and cops always think they knows everything about us, mere outlaw.. " she look up at his slightly offended face, " Remember that, Detective Blaize McCall.. When you look into the crime.. the crime looks back at you. "**_

 _ **They stop in front of a man who look at them suspiciously. Riley smile slightly at him and say agreably, " We're here to see March. "**_

 _ **The man stare at her, then at McCall, then gesture at them to wait and walk away to one of the alley, farther away from them.**_

 _ **McCall look at him go and ask, " Is ' March ' really his real name ? "**_

" _**Of course not. " she answer as if she couldn't believe he was so naïve as to believe it was, " The kid's parents were killed last year in March and since he didn't have any family left to look after him, the crew took him in. He's called March ever since. "**_

" _**Oh. " McCall answer before add hesitantly, " Soo… What's his real name, then ? "**_

 _ **She look up at him and raise a really unimpress eyebrow, " As if I would tell you. The kid's only eleven, I don't want him in the police system that young. "**_

" _**I wouldn't – "**_

" _**You would if he happen to be involved in something that could help the cops with other cases. " She cut him off sternly. " I trust you for certain thing, McCall, but I didn't forget who give you your salary every month. "**_

 _ **He frown a little that she could still doubt him after 4 month of working together. He would have to show her that he would never betray her. Not like other had already done so in the past.**_

 _ **The man from before come back to them and gesture at them to go ahead as he stay behind to keep watch.**_

 _ **They walk into the alley until they arrives face to face with a group of 8 people.**_

 _ **McCall eyes widen as he recognize the one in the front, " Oh shit.. Anthony Ferreira.. "**_

 _ **Riley pause and turn to him suspiciously, " You guys have some history or something ? "**_

 _ **He wince and look at her guiltily, " I might'd kinda flirted with his girlfriend a few years back.. "**_

" _**What the fuck, McCall !? " she yell-whisper at him.**_

" _**I didn't know ! " he was quick to explain.**_

 _ **She sigh in frustration, starting to walk toward the group again, " Just fucking great.. "**_

 _ **They stop in front of a black man who was looking at them with a rather amused smile, " You know.. " he begins, looking at the detective, " When Tyler came here to tell me that the detective McCall was here, I asked myself, ' can this be**_ _that_ _ **Detective McCall ? ' " he stand up and step closer to them, " The very same McCall that tried to steal my girl away two years ago ? "**_

 _ **The other were now encircling them and as McCall open his mouth to say something, they step forwards, one of them snapping, " Shut the fuck up, McCall ! "**_

 _ **Anthony glare at the detective and walk closer again but Riley put a hand on his chest and push him slightly back, " Back the fuck up. " she say firmly.**_

 _ **He stare down at her, " And what's the great Riley Night doing with a fucking piece of shit like him ? " he smirk slightly, " Don't tell me you're the next on his list ? What would dear Aiden would've said to that ?"**_

 _ **McCall look enraged by that but Riley didn't even blink. You got used to this kind of taunting very quickly with guys like Ferreira.**_

 _ **She look up at him and say, " We didn't came here to fight with you. Just remember that you got something we want and we could have something you want. "**_

 _ **He stare some more at her before chuckling and looking back at the Detective, " See, detective ? Little Riley here knows that the fundamental nature of the universe isn't competion. " he smirk down at Riley, " With a father like hers, that doesn't surprise me. "**_

" _**Oh ? " McCall raise an eyebrow at him, " What is it then ? "**_

 _ **Riley look up challenginly at Anthony as she answer bluntly, " Commerce. "**_

 _ **McCall frown, not liking that at all but ask noneless, " What is it you want ? "**_

 _ **Anthony look at him sternly and fold his arm defensively, " Diplomatic immunity. "**_

" _**What ?! " was the incredulous answer of the detective.**_

" _**We want you and those fucking cops to leave us alone. " Anthony add, not backing down, " There's two gangs with several hundred or thousand of members out there, doing things that even me wouldn't dare to dream about. " he look down at Riley with more gentle eyes, " I know you since you were a little kid still playing in the playground with your brother. " he look around his guys and add, " You don't know how relieved we all were when we heard that you had managed to escape alive and that you were living with Hiro now. " he pause and glare up at McCall, " So you, at least, can understand that asking the police to leave our little gang of 13 drugs dealer alone isn't a lot to ask. "**_

 _ **Riley nod in understanding and look up at McCall, " He's got a point there. Why would the police station put more effort with little puppy when they could use it to take down a pack of wolfs. " she turn to Anthony, " No offence. "**_

" _**None taken. "**_

 _ **McCall look at them back and forth and sigh tiredly, running his hand through his hair, " If the informations are good… " he say and look back at leader of the crew, " You won't exist in the police system anymore. "**_

 _ **The whole crew smiles in victory at that and Anthony whistle at someone to come over them.**_

 _ **A young boy walk through the crowd and stand beside Anthony and the man put an arm around his shoulder, " Alright, March. Show them. "**_

 _ **March pull out his phone, and after fliping through the pictures in it, he look up at them and decide to hand it to Riley.**_

" _**I'm the detective here.. " McCall mumble as Riley gently take the phone.**_

" _**She's one of us. " the kid answer firmly, " I trust her more than I do you. " and the rest of the crew smile in agreement.**_

 _ **Riley smile softly at the kid too and look down at the phone, " You saw the van pull up ? "**_

 _ **March nod, " I knew something was up. "**_

 _ **She look up in question, " Did they pull anything out of the building ? "**_

 _ **He jerk his head to the phone, " Check it. "**_

 _ **She quickly scrolls through the pictures and stop at one with two man pulling a body into the back of a van.**_

 _ **McCall look at it over her shoulder, " Its not very clear who the body is.. " he look back at the kid, " You get the license plates ? "**_

 _ **March throw him a bored look, " Of course I got the plates. What do you think we are, amateur hour and shit ? "**_

 _ **The men chuckles at that and even Riley snort in amusement as the poor detective look really uncomfortable.**_

 _ **She scrolls through more pictures and stop to stare at one of a man she knew very well.**_

" _**Oh yeah. Scary dude. " the kid say upon noticing who she was looking at. " The way he talked and everybody jumped, figured he was the big dog. "**_

" _**That's putting it lightly. " Riley frown at the pictures.**_

 _ **Anthony eyes narrows at her, " You know him ? "**_

" _**Unfortunatly. " she answer gravely before looking up at them seriously, " That's the leader of the New Age. Igor Yaxley. "**_

 _ **They all cringe at that. If the leader of the New Age was sniffing around their turf, it don't mean anything good for them.**_

 _ **Riley sigh and turn to McCall, " You're the one who's gonna explain this to Gorski. I won't have the patience to deal with his yelling. "**_

 _ **To say that the detective was a little apprehensive would be an understatment.**_

 _ **§**_

 _ **In a hallway lit by black light, a hooded figure walks through a crowed, flanked by cheering people, all of them exited and making it clear with their yelling and loud cheering.**_

 _ **A bare chest man, shoulders rubed by another man in black jacket look up at the hooded figure.**_

 _ **The hooded figure walks forwards an bent down to pass under the cords and enter the ring.**_

 _ **The bare chested man punches the air in some form of show off moves and jump in place, greeting some in the crowd who calls out his name.**_

 _ **A bald man cheering exitedly walk in the center of the ring and adress the crowd as they whistles and jump in anticipation.**_

 _ **The hooded figure removes her cloak, reaveling violet hair held up in a ponytail and green eyes to everyone in the room. She has her hands bandaged and wears only a sports bras and a silk shorts and her feets were bandaged too.**_

 _ **The man at the other side of the ring raise an eyebrow and motion to the bald man to come forward, " What the hell is this ? " he ask, jerking his head toward the girl who was now casualy leaning againt the cords in her corner of the ring.**_

 _ **The bald man look at the girl, then at the man and say smugly, " There is nothing in the rules about gender. "**_

" _**Are you kidding me ? " the fighter ask incredulously, " This has to be a joke. " he look back to the girl and sneer, " I'm not fighting this skinny bitch. I'll kill her. "**_

 _ **The refree throw him a very unimpress look, " Yeah ? Then you forfeit the match, and your money. "**_

" _**Bullshit. " the fighter say back at him.**_

 _ **The refree chuckles, " Actually, this is a very cheap price to save yourself much humiliation. " he say in great amusement.**_

" _**What ? " the other ask darkly, not amused in the least.**_

 _ **The bald man smirk at him and lean forward, saying lowly, " Smart money.. " he point to the girl, " ..is on the skinny bitch. "**_

 _ **The bells rings and the refree shout to begin as the crowd cheer.**_

 _ **The girl turn to her openent with a bored look as he jumps to foot to foot and gesture at the crowd to pick up their cheering.**_

 _ **The girl stand still as she stare at him in a perfectly relaxed stance. He lean forwards and quickly back several time, punching the air close to her to taunt her a little as she doesn't even blink. Then he throws a real punch and she swiftly move her head of the way, still with the same bored look on her face as she begin to slowly walk in circle around the ring.**_

 _ **Another puch from the man and she dodge again before she direct her knee into his stomach then spin to aim a kick in his face. He block her punch and she kick him in the gut, backing him into a corner and he slumps over it, his arms hanging over the rope as he stare up at her in surprise.**_

 _ **She look down at him and raise an eyebrow.**_

 _ **He glare and jump up at her knee first, she step aside and squat under a kick.**_

 _ **He try to punch her again but she block it by grabing his arm and lift her leg over his shoulder, putting him on the ground while still holding his arm tightly and the man scream in pain as his arm was twist in an odd angle.**_

 _ **He struggle to pull himself free and then manage to bite her calf and she cry out in pain and let him go.**_

 _ **He stood up and step away from her a little, craddling his arm in pain as he glare at her.**_

 _ **He charge at her with a newfound rage and kick her in the gut, making her bent slightly in pain and he take the opportunity to puch her in the jaw. She cry out and spit some blood out of her mouth and he kick her in the gut again, sending her flying on the ground.**_

 _ **Chuckling slightly, the man step forward and held his fist, ready to punch her again but she lift her foot to block it and glare hard at him and for a moment, he could swear he had seen enjoyement in her pale green eyes as they seems to glow in the dark like a wild animal.**_

 _ **Noticing that he was distract, she kick the back of his leg, making him stumble so that his face was at the perfect level and sent the heel of her foot in his nose and knock him down.**_

 _ **She stood up and grab him by the hair to bent his head and kick his nose with her knee again.**_

 _ **He push her away and stood up swiftly, blood all over his face and he run to her again.**_

 _ **Punch, kick, dodge and again and again. It went on like that and the more the man was becoming frustrated and angry, the more the girl looked like she was having the time of her life.**_

 _ **Finally, she punch him in the face hard enough that it daze him for a while, grab his shoulder and flips him, throwing him unceremonly on the ground.**_

 _ **She stare down at him, breathing heavily. She have a split lip and a bruise starting to darken under her eye, blood dripping from her head as it run down to her temple and cheek and she was sure she have at least one or two cracked ribs.**_

 _ **The man was out cold.**_

 _ **The bold man come up to her and grab her arm, lifting up high and screaming to the cheering crowd, " Winner ! RILEY NIGHT ! "**_

 _ **As the crowd celebrate, the refree look down at the girl with a huge smile and ruffle her hair, " Good to see you again, kiddo ! All the fights had be boring here without you. "**_

 _ **She laugh at that and punch him playfully on the chest, " Well you'll see me a lot this month. McCall and I needs some money for a special job so he'll bet on me and I'll win the fights. Gorski might join up too."**_

 _ **The man raise an eyebrow, " So.. does Hiro knows you're here ? "**_

" _**Of course. " she answer, " You know I don't hide anything from him. " she scowl, " Not that I could anyway. I swear this man has eyes all over the country. "**_

 _ **The man laugh a deep belly laugh at that, " That's true. " he throw an arm around her shoulders and lead her away, " Come. You and Blaize are going to explain what you're up to this time and I'll see what I can do to help. "**_

 _ **She smile gratefully at him and follow him out. She could already hear the scolding voice of the detective telling her off about fighting so violently.**_

 _ **No that she would ever listen to him anyway, this was just to much fun.**_

 _ **§§**_

* * *

Very slowly, I open my eyes and blink a few time under the glare of the light. I feel.. surprisingly well. I slowly sit up, noticing that it was far easier than the last time I attempt it, and take a look around.

 _So, I am in the castle.. I don't remember much but I think that I got up at some point and saw people… But who and why ?_

Everything is blured in my head. Was the fever I had so bad that I couldn't even remember clearly what had happened those past few days ? What had been dreams and what had been reality ?

A gasp make me turn my head to the hallway and I spot a small creature with horns and blue nose, trying to hide behind the doorway. Trying is the key word.

I smile internaly at the cute little thing, _So we met at last, Chopper …_

" Hello there. " I say gently, " I think you're doing it wrong. You're supposed to face the other way, you know.. to hide your whole body and all. "

Chopper blink and quickly correct himself, hiding his body behing the door with his head stinking out in a mix between fear and curiosity.

" I can still see you, I'm afraid. " I smile slightly in amusement, " In fact, once someone sees you from the beginning, there's no point in hiding anymore. "

" Shut up ! " He yell suddenly, " I don't take advice from human ! " he pause before adding hesitantly, " By the way.. how's you fever ? "

" Much better. " I answer agreably, before raising an eyebrow, " Are you the one I have to thanks for saving my life, little reinder ? "

His eyes widen and he break into sweat before running away in the hallway, " DOCTORINE ! "

" Keep it down in there, Chopper ! " a low feminine voice call out. The doctor Kureha walks into the room and look at me with a small smile, " Looks like your fever has gone down quite a bit girl. How are you feeling ? "

" Better than I have in days. " I answer truthfully, before frowning, " Wasn't there two other boys with me ? Where are they ? "

She pock me in the forehead rather than answering, " 37.8 degrees… " she mutter before taking a swing of the bottle in her hands, " I never saw anyone recover that quickly from something this sever. You're a tough girl, just like me. " she laugh, " If you ask me nicely I might reveal the secret of my eternal youth ! "

" Maybe later.. " I answer patiently, " What about the boys ? "

" I relocated them in another rooms. "she say dismisively, " The blond will have to take it easy for a few days and the black hair one should have know better than running around in the snow in shorts and sandals but otherwise, they'll be fine. " she scowl slightly, " They're already up and about, causing havock all around the castle. "

I smile amusingly at that, " I'm sorry about that. Those boys are really energetic, especially Luffy. "

" So I've seen. " she smirk slightly before looking at me up and down, " I'm rather impress that you're not all that confused from the fever.. You were bitten by a Kestia, after all. "

" Kestia… " I mumble thoughtfully, raising a hand to my neck, " So that the name of the bug that bitten me in the neck… "

" It's an extinct species of tick that carries a lethal strain of bacteria. If one is bitten by it, symptoms of the infection include a fever of 40 degrees or above, intense pain through the entire body and death after five days. " Kuraha look at me with an odd look, " You were on your fourth day it seems, but you were still far away from death. Your body was fighting really hard against the virus but it only manage to give you more time. It wouldn't have saved you. " I gulp and rub my neck as she went on, " You're lucky I kept the antibiotic to that strain of bacteria. It's been extinct for over 100 years ! I'd love to know how where you spent your week. Were you running around on a prehistoric island or something ? "

I give her a wide sheepish smile, " Well actually, yes. There was pretty awesome dinosaurs too. "

She throw her head back and laughs, " Is that so ? Well either way you're still gonna stay in this bed for at least 3 days. With most cases, the treatment would have to take 10 days to be completed but like I said, you're a really tough girl so it won't take you that long to recovers. "

" We'll see about that. " I smile mysteriously at her.

She scowl and lean forwards, " Listen, girly. There are only two circonstances under which I discharge my patients. " she say in a low voice, " When they're healed, or when they're dead. " she smirk, " So you either die right now or you stay put like a good little girl and take a nap. "

Suddenly, the door was throw open and Luffy and Sanji charge in inside, clutching the poor terrified Chopper by the arms, screaming, " STOP RUNNING DINNER ! "

" DON'T TRY TO EAT IT NOW, LUFFY ! I HAVE TO COOK IT FISRT ! "

I scowl at them, take a deep breath and snap, " Boys ! Leave that poor reindeer alone right now ! "

All three freeze at once, the two boys looking at me in in surprise and relief and Chopper gaping in shock.

They let go of Chopper and came rushing to my bed.

" Riley ! " Luffy grin brightly, " You're feeling better ? Are you healed yet ? "

" Riley-chan ! You're even more beautiful than ever ! " Sanji cry out in relief.

I smile fondly at them, " Thank you.. For bringing me here. "

They both smile widely and proudly and I just can't think of any words to say how much grateful I am at what they did.

So I just open my arms wide and smile, " Come here, you two. I think a hug is in order here. "

They don't waste any second and jump in the hug, one on either side of me so that I can wrap an arm around each shoulder and bury my head between theirs.

We hug like that for a while, no other words need, until they notice Chopper trying to sneak out behind them and turn to stare at him.

Chopper stare back, with a horrified look on his face…

And run away at full speed.

" WAIT ! " the boys scream out and rush after him like maniacs.

At stare after them and sigh as Kureha take another swing of her drink and say, " Well, I can see that you seems to know how to control those boys at least a little bit… "

I shake my head slightly, " I am the one able to keep them in line the most, but in this situation… " I sigh tiredly, " There is nothing that can be done. "

She look down at me thoughtfully and say, " You didn't seemed shocked or surprise at the little animal they were chasing.. "

" The reindeer ? " I ask, before shrugging, " I think he's rather cute. The poor thing will have hard time getting ride of them though. "

" Cute, huh ? " she raise an amuse eyebrow, chuckling softly, " That's not what people tend to think first upon seeing him… "

" There's a story behind that, I suppose ? " I ask in curiosity.

" There is. " she say and smirk, " If you lay back done and rest, I'll tell you about it. "

I laugh softly and lay down under the blanket, rolling on my side to look at her, " There. Now you tell the bedtime story. "

She smile amusingly and went to sit on the chair beside the table a little away from the bed, swinging her legs on it and leaning back comfortably in the chair.

" His name is Chopper. " she say, smiling a little before her face morph into a more serious look. " And he is not just another ordinary reindeer with a blue nose.. "

I nod in understanding, " He has eaten a Devil Fruit, right ? "

She smile slightly, " Smart girl. " she sigh and went on, " He has eaten the the Human Devil Fruit. A fruit that had allowed him to take a more human apparence and the abillity to talk and think like a human… " she turn to me and say grimly, " I taught him everything I knew in the medical field.. but it's with relationships that he have trouble with.. "

I frown in thought, " Too human to belong amoung other reindeers, but too animal to be accepted by other humans.. I can imagine it hadn't been easy for him, in the beginning of discovering his devil fruit's powers… He must have been so confused and scared.. "

Kureha blink in surprise before smiling the most soft and honest smile so far, " I see you understand the problem perfectly.. You are a really clever girl, that's rather obvious. " she stood and push me down firmly under the blanket, " Since your so smart, you should also understand that if you don't go to sleep right now, you'll never heal.. So hop to bed. "

I chuckle in amusement but still cuddle up with the soft pillow and close my eyes, sleep coming to greet me very quickly after that.

* * *

I awaken with the sound of Luffy's whining voice and discretly peek an eye open to see that Kuraha, Sanji and him were all sitting around the table with several empty plates and decide to just keep one eye open and listen for now.

Luffy stood up and slam his hand on the table as he say loudly, " You should be one of my crew ! Please, old lady ! We really need to have a doctor on board ! Riley was right when she said that she couldn't take care of all of us alone forever ! "

Kureha raise a single finger to silence Luffy, " Luffy ? You did tell me that was your name, right ? "

" Yeah.. " he say slowly.

" And did you just call me old lady ? " she ask calmly, as if just making sure she heard it right.

" Yeah, right. " he answer bluntly, " That's what I said, old lady. "

With a loud cracking sound, Dr. Kureha kick him so hard that he went flying across the room and slams into the wall, " IF I WERE YOUI'D BE A LITTLE MORE CAREFUL OF WHAT I SAY ! "

She smirk as she lean back in her chair and say pleasently, " I'm still within my youthful one hundred and thirties, thank you. "

" Geez, you're a tough old hag. " Sanji say and she answer him by slamming fim face-first into the wall and he slid painfully down.

I inwardly sigh at him, _You'd think he earned his lesson after seeing what happened to Luffy. I swear those boys never think things through._

" Are you boys really asking me to become a pirate ? " Kuraha say, before scoffing, " That would be an incredible waste of my precious time. Beside, I have no interest in the life on the sea. "

Luffy drag himself back on the table and when he get back up on his feet, he scowl at her, " Those are all lame excuses, it's about adventure, old woman ! "

" Well, this one's a slow learner. " she state dryly, " Didn't I've just told you to watch what you say ? "

The sound of hooves on stones make us all look to the door to see Chopper standing there with his jaw hanging open in fear, literally hitting the floor. Soon, the boys were chasing him around the castle again with Chopper screaming the whole way.

Kureha jump after them and run off too, " COME BACK HERE YOU TWO ! "

I blink blankly after them and now alone in the room, I carefully sat up and swing my legs over the bed to set them on the cold hard stone floor.

Shivering slightly at my bare feet touching it, I stand up slowly and, seeing as I wasn't dizzy or anything, walk to the wardrobe in the corner of the room to take what I recognize beeing Usopp coat and put in on, seeing that my boots were here too.

I put them on, thinking that I must look pretty ridiculous with my grey pijama bottom tuck in the boots, but I don't have much a choice here.

 _Okay.._ I look up and start walking out of the room, _a good doc' like Kurahe and Chopper obviously owns a very large library.. Let's fine some books to read until that crazy king decide to show up._

And whistling to myself, I start my little books hunting.

* * *

 _\- is a non-contagious, hereditary disease caused by the accumulation of amber lead in the victim's body after prolonged exposure. The poisoning is unnoticeable in its early stages when in low concentration, but its effects are observable, given that each succeeding generation in Flevance had noticeably shorter lifespans. This is due to the fact that the level of amber lead concentration in a child is obtained from his or her parents, leading to everyone in Flevance having the same, but accumulating, concentration of amber lead poisoning over time._

 _When the concentration had reached worrying levels, signs and symptoms of the disease were easily visible on the victim. White blotches of skin would appear on the victim's body and their hair would bleached white. They would also feel chronic pain where white blotches are, causing much suffering until their eventual demise. With everyone in Flevance sharing the same symptoms, coupled with the World Government's refusal to disclose the disease's true nature, the island was declared a quarantine zone and, at the time I write this, are going to be ultimately destroy._

 _To whoever read this, I am adament that the Amber Lead Syndrom is_ _ **not contagious !**_

 _The Gouvernement wouldn't listen to anything I tried to tell them and I know that my wife, myself and maybe my daughter won't survive the extermination planed by them. But I hope that my son will lives. I am confident that he will grow to be an even better doctor than I could ever be._

 _I wasn't brave enough to carry the weight of my name proudly, but I know my son will._

 _T D.W L_

I stare wide eyes at the old looking little notebook, slightly burned at the edge, where those words were writen with what seems to be such a hurry and desperation.

What was that doing here ? I'd just opened a book that had picked my curiousity and the it fell from it. When I started reading it, I couldn't believe what it was and I thought that it was maybe a memo from the Gouvernement point of view of what happened in Flevence all those years ago, but this ?

To think that I have the last words, the last thoughts and the last hopes of Trafalgar Law's father just there, in my hands !

He knew that he was a D. and from what he wrote, I guess he knew more about it than he was letting on. He had so much hope for his son too.

I can almost pictures it.. Law's father, in his lab or something, knowing full well that he, he's family and the whole country of Flevence were going to die and wanting desperatly for someone to knows the truth behind it.. Not the lies of the World Gouvernement.

Did Law even had the occasion to read this ? Or was the book stolen and forgotten in the shelfs of this castle for this whole time ?

Commotion from outside catch my attention and I quickly stuff the little book in the pocket of my coat before making my way outside.

I'm going to keep it and think about it later. Maybe even find a way to return it to its rightful owner later on..

As I walk closer of the huge front door, I hear Kureha voice, " This castle is no longer yours, Wapol ! It saw enough corrupting and misery during your reing ! Leave ! " she yell, not showing the slightless bit of fear, " Not just here ! The country too ! Drum Kingdom has already died out, moron ! "

" Wait ! The guy's mine ! " I turn around and see Luffy and Chopper running at full speed towards the door. They passed me as if I wasn't even here and Luffy slam his fist right into Wapol face, sending him flying.

Kureha and Chopper were gaping at him as I walk up to them, seeing that Wapol's flunkies had grabed hold of his feet and were hodling on to him as he dangled from this edge.

I stop beside Chopper and Kureha and say casually, " He sure didn't see that one coming, huh ? "

Their head snap to me and Kureha hiss, " You're not supposed to be up at all, you silly girl ! I leave you alone for five minutes and when I come back, you disapear ! "

I smile innocently at her, " I was bored. "

She sneer at me and was about to say something else but Luffy yell angrily, " I'm really sick of you guys, you know that ?! What's your problem ? You were getting in our way before we even got to this island ! "

Just then, Sanji walk out of the castle, his face one of deep annoyance as he groan at the sight of them, " Those weirdos again…"

" The last time I ran into you guys, I couldn't fight 'cause I had to protect my friends. " Luffy say, his eyes shadowed by his hat before he look up and grin evily, " But now… you guys are sooooo gonna get it ! "

" How dare you ?! " Kuromarimo cry out in outrage, kneeling at Wapol's side, " Do you know who you attacked ? This ain't no lowly commoner ! This is Wapol ! The king and absolute ruler of Drum Kingdom ! "

I wrinkle my nose in disgust, " What a kiss-asses.. "

" Who cares ? " Luffy yell, pulling his cheek out and stiking his tongue to them, " He ticked me off again ! "

Kureha arch an eyebrow at him and ask, " Have you run into him before ? "

" I sure have ! " he yell, looking back at us, " He's that annoying big mouth pirate ! "

" What'd he do ? " she ask, and Luffy went into a rant about how he attacked us as well as ate a part of the ship. He was yelling, stamping his foot in the snow and declare that he was going to take him out. But before he did, Sanji ask if he wasn't cold without a coat.

Luffy blink dumbly at him for moment before his eyes widen, " Hey ! " he look back at Wapol, " Did he say he was a king ? I thought he was a pirate ! "

" Took you long enough.. " I say more amused than anything before adding, " Go get a coat before catching your death. I saw some in the closet next to the lab. "

He smile at me and run off, " Thanks Riley ! "

On the other side, Wapol went back up on his feet, " Now I'm really mad… " he say through his grit teeth before yelling out, " Straw Hat ! I'm gonna eat you up ! Be prepared ! "

I raise a bored eyebrow at him and say, " You'll have to escuse him, he went to get a coat. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to listen to your threating once he comes back though. "

The tree gape at me with an offended and incredulous look.

" Just a question.. " Chopper ask hesitantly from beside me, " Did his arms really stretched ? "

Sanji look down at him, " Yeah, he can stretch at will. He's a rubber man. "

Chopper look at him in shocked surprise and I smile, " He ate a Devil Fruit. " I explain to him and look up curiosly at me as I smirk, " He's one of the monster we have on our ship. Sanji and Zoro being ones too. " I pause and frown thoughfully; " Well, Nami call me crazy monster all the time too, so I guess you can count me in. "

He blink at me, mouth slightly part as he seems like he didn't know what to make of this information before he suddenly scowl and snap, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED ANYWAY !? YOU SHOULD BE RESTING ! "

I laugh at him and wave his worries away, " Don't worry about that, I'm just here to watch the show. " I sigh in mock disappointement, " I am, unfortunatly, in no shape to fight right now, I know that very well and I'm not that uncaring about my own health that I would just jump into a fight when I almost died a few hours ago. "

Chopper and Kureha didn't seems the least happy about my staying here in the cold, but seems to concidered that it was the maximum I would give them so they just grunt something untelligible and let the matter drop, not without throwing me and very dark look, though.

Unfortunatly, Wapol wasn't done with us yet as he yell out, " You have some nerves, Kureha ! What right do you have to so casually take residence in the king's castle, you witch ?! " he look up and see the Jolly Roger at the top of the highest tower, flowing proudly with the wind. " And what's with this horrible flag ?! "

" It isn't your castle anymore, Wapol. " She answer him with a evil smirk, " This is Hilulluk's tomb. "

At his enraged face, her smirk widen as she went on offhandedly, " Personally, I don't really care about that giant pile of stones.. " She glance down at Chopper as he glare dagger at the three in front of him, nearly growling at the simple sight of them, " For your information, it's this reindeer who hoisted Hilulluk emblem up there.

Wapol has the nerve to laugh, "A tomb ? For this good for nothing quack ? " he stop laughing and glare furiously," To dare to defile my sacred castle with such a repugnant flag ! I demand that it be take down this instant ! "

Suddenly, with a growl, Usopp shift form into his Heavy Point and say warningly, " You won't enter this castle. " once he finish his transformation, he glare at Wapol who was gaping at him in surprise, " Never. "

Kumarimo eyes widen as he look at him, " Wapol-sama, this… this is the monster who was running after this stupid doctor this famous day ! "

Chopper ignore his remark as he went on, " This flag.. represent the doctor's will. I won't let anyone take it down ! NEVER ! "

Wapol just laugh, " Don't show any mercy ! " he yell at his two goons, " We are going to reclaim my castle ! Don't let any survivors ! "

The two take a step forwards as Sanji glance at Kureha and ask, " You're fighting too, old lady ? "

Her eyebrow twitch in annoyance as she scowl, " _Old_ lady ?! " and she hit him in the head, making him whimper in pain as a large bump appear.

I sweat-drop at them and shake my head tiredly, " Really Sanji… It wouldn't have surprised me coming from Luffy, but you ? You ought to know better. "

" Aye, Riley-swan… "

Kureha scoff at him and fold her arm, " If I see you're oin to lose, I'll lead you a hand. " she glance down at me, " Someone has to keep an eye on that stupid girl… "

I stick my bottom lip out in a pout, " But I was bored.. I'm fine, really. "

She didn't look convinced at all.

Kumarimo take a step forwards, smirking evily, " Wapol-sama ! Leave them to me ! I will eliminate these rebels one by one ! " and he throw one of his strange afro balls at us.

Chopper eyes widen, " RILEY ! DOCTORINE ! "

But neither of us budge, Kureha smiling knowingly while I just look boredly at the flying afro and Sanji stick his leg out to catch it, puffing out smoke fro his cigarette, " Hey, hey, hey, Afroman… " he say with a slightly annoyed look, " Throwing his wig to ladies, you really have no manners.. These young women aren't fighting so leave them alone, will you ? "

Kureha chuckle as she glance at him, " I see you've finally understood your lesson. "

And then, so most ridiculous thing happens.. Sanji try to shake off the ball that was stick to his leg, but it wouldn't come off.

Kureha and I watch them blankly as him and Chopper try frantically to shake it off, only succeding at making it stick at one or the other, yelling and gesticulation ridiculously.

" Those two are morons… " I mumble to myself and Kureha sneer at them, " Took it out of my mouth, girly. "

I scowl slightly at her in annoyance, _I've been called many things in my life, but girly ? Seriously ? There's nothing ' girly' about me.. At least I hope so.._

 _If one day I start acting like Nami and spend all my money on stupid clothes that I probably won't ever wear and put pink frilly things everywhere.. please kill me at once !_

As the boys were fighting over the afro, Kuromarimo sent two more and his accolyte draw his bow and went to sent an fire arrow at them.

Seeing that, Chopper take one of the afro that was on him and put it on Sanji, " Here, it's yours. " and back away.

Sanji gape, " OI ! "

" Sorry ! Operation bait ! "

" I'm not a bait ! "

The other sent the arrow and the afro on Sanji leg was sent in flame just as Chopper charge at them.

Unfortunatly, Wapol get in the way and open his mouth wide…

And close it on half of Chopper and chew on him like he was a stick of gum.

As everyone was looking at the scene in horrification, I heard the sound of sandals clapping against stone as the chant of, " Think it's hot, think it's hot, think it's hot ! "

Sanji heard it too and turn, yelling, " Luffy ! Grab my leg from there ! "

I look back and see that Luffy was indeed running out of the castle and was now wearing a purple coat that must be one of Kureha's.

" Leg ? " he call in confusion before smiling, understanding what Sanji wants to do, " Sure. " he quickly stretch his arms and grab onto Sanji oustretched leg, " Like this ? "

" Perfect ! " Sanji say as he swing his leg and sent Luffy flying towards Wapol.

Spinning like a torpedo, Luffy hit Wapol right in the stomach, and not only did it cause Wapol to spit Chopper back out, but he was hit so hard that when he flew back and knock into his hippo, it was sent, not just off the mountain, but flying into the sky. It flew father and father away until it was a little star in the distance… and was gone.

Shielding my eyes as I look after the flying hippo, I comment, " If that hippo hadn't been there, that would had been that tin-mouth flying right now… a shame, really. " and Kureha snort at that.

Chopper was thanking both of the boys for saving him, praising them on how amazing they were. Luffy merely nods as he look back at Wapol, " Whoa, Big Mouth is still alive, but his hippo is heading towards the moon. "

Wapol glare furiously at him, " That's it ! I'll show them the Munch Munch Factory ! " he declare and Luffy seems actually impressed that he got back up on his feet.

" Wow, " he even say, " He stood up. "

" Yeah, but how ? " Sanji ask him, frowning, " You hit him pretty hard. "

" Guess.. he's… though ? " Luffy suggests, but he obviously have some doubt about it.

I snort, " Hardly, more like all that fat protected him.. " I mumble to myself as Wapol then turn to Chess and demand that he remind him what he ate today and in order. Chess pull out a notebook and recite them all, which include two cannons, some cannonballs and gunpowder along with a cottage.

I raise an eyebrow at the list, _Hate to see how it goes when that guy goes to the restroom.._

" And you thought I ate a lot. " Luffy say to Sanji with a slightly accusing tone.

" _You do_. " Sanji retorts, " But that guy's a bigger pig than you. "

Then, Wapol slowly bean to transform. He transform into a house complete with doors, chimney and windows include. He also transform his arms into cannons, and a large door in his stomach.

" What… is that ? " Sanji ask as he look at him with disbelief.

" A house.. He's a house… ? " Luffy say carefully.

And as if being an house wasn't shoking enough, Wapol turn and swallow his two henchmen.

" THAT'S SO MEAN ! " Luffy yell. Wapol move around awkwardly for a moment, as if doin some kind of dance, with steam coming out of the cannons and chimney on his head. But then, the large door on his stomach opens up and steps out a new creature.

Quite ridiculous, if you ask me..

It was Chess and Kuromarimo, one sitting on the other shoulder as only their clothes had fussed together.

" That's so lame. " I state quite bluntly.

" Don't underestimate them. " Kureha warns suddenly, " It's because of these two that the citizens couldn't stand up to them and that the doctors were all exiled. "

" Doesn't make it any less ridiculous. " I answer her, but Wapol was talking again.

" Article one of the Drum Kingdom's constitution, those who don't do as the king wishes will be put to death. That's the number one law of this country. " he declare, pointing one of his cannon arms at the boys, " You broke that law ! And I'm going to punish you for you crime, but before that… I'm going to get ride of the quack's flag on the top of _my_ castle ! "

" Dr. Hiluluk wasn't a quack ! " Chopper yell furiously, " You take that back ! "

But Wapol ignore him as he held up his cannoned arms and fired, " It's time to take that flag down ! "

" NO ! " Chopper yell in horror as we watch, as if in slow motion, the cannonball struck the flag and explods.

As the smoke clears, the waving flag leans and starts the fall, barely hanging on.

I can see that rage was building up inside of Chopper as Luffy stare up at it, " Hey, reindeer… that flag… ? " he begin but stop upon seeing the expression on Chopper face. An look of understanding seems to cross Luffy's face as he suddenly knew what the problem was.

Chopper lose his temper completely and turn with tears burning in his eyes as he run to Wapol, " HOW DARE YOU !? YOU ATTACKED DOCTOR'S FLAG, YOU CREEP ! "

I am actually a little taken aback at seeing him so anraged. It's really strange to see the usualy kind, cute and caring Chopper like that. I was so used to him being such a gentle soul when I read the manga that I completely forgot that he really was full of rage at this moment of the story.

Chopper run, ducking under Chess's legs and shift to Heavy Point as he jump to grab hold of Wapol by the face.

" Doctor… tried to.. he tried to save even you ! " Chopper scream at him in tears, looking ready to attack but froze.. as if he couldn't bring himself to do so.

My lips tilt up a little in the hint of a smile.. _Even while so angry… he still have such a beautiful heart.._

Trembling a little, tears streaming down his cheeks, he chock out, " I…I won't hurt you if you just… leave this country forever ! "

Kureha scream at him, looking both angry and worried as she tell him that he couldn't trust a word of what Wapol says. As they argue, I notice Luffy stretched out his arms and was now rocketing up to the castle to grab hold of the falling flag.

Chopper didn't notice anything as he turn back to his mentor and stutters, " But… Doctor said… "

" Sometimes sympathy just isn't the answer… " I say quietly as Wapol worried face turns into a smug smile and point his cannoned arm right into his face before he fired.

" CHOPPER ! " Kureha yell worriedly as I clench my jaw at not being able to do anything in my still weaken state. Chopper slowly fall back, his eyes roll into the back of his head, blood falling from his face and his fur burned.

But then..

" Hey, Big Mouth ! "

We all look up at Luffy, standing on the top of the tower, he had ripped off one of his coat sleves and used it to tie the flag back up.

" Now what's he doing ? " Kureha ask as she stare up at him.

I smirk as I simply state, " Something reckless and crazy. "

Wapol call up furiously at him, but Luffy wasn't faze. " You guys weren't real pirates ! You were just fakes ones, weren't you ?! " he scream down at him angrily, " That's why you don't know what flying a pirate flag means ! 'Cause you were just a bunch of fakes who didn't risk your lives ! "

" Like that coward would do anything on his own. " I scowl, hoping that Luffy would just get to kicking this guy's ass already.

" What a pirate flag means, Straw Hat ?! " Wapol begin to laugh as if Luffy just asked him the simplest question in the whole universe, " Don't make me laugh ! Flags have no meaning ! "

Luffy and I both glare at Wapol as I call, " If you think that, you're dumber than you look ! And that's saying something ! "

Wapol look at me in confusion and outrage and even Kureha and Chopper looks taken aback by my comment.

" Listen, pirate flags stand for something, Big Mouth ! " Luffy shout as he hold onto the pole of the flag as it blew in the strong wind, " " There's not raised as some kind of joke ! "

" Moron ! " Wapol yell, clearly not caring about anything he says, " The only joke is that I've let you live as long as I have. Since you dare to put that flag back after I knock it down, it's time I deliver the punch line ! " he raise his cannon arm once again and Chopper scream at Luffy to look out. But even as Wapol fired and sent the cannonball flying at him, Luffy stand his ground and refuse to move.

" Do your worse ! You can't break this flag ! " Luffy proclaim just before the ball hit and there was an explosion.

" What does he think he's doing ?! " Kureha yell in shock as Chopper's jaw drop.

Wapol just laugh smugly, grinning cockily as he say, " He was blown to pieces ! "

I snort, _Please, it'll take more than a single attack to kill that guy off,_ I thought, never once taking my eyes off the top of the tower, waiting for the smoke to clear. And when it did, Luffy was still there, holding the flag high, not caring about the fact that he was burned black.

Wapol stops laughing at once as he saw him.

" I told you, you can't break it ! " Luffy yell as he continue to hold the flag up.

Chess gape up at him as he cry out, " What ? How'd he do that ?! That's impossible ! "

" I have no idea who this pirate flag originally belong to, but it doesn't matter ! " Luffy declare, glaring dagger at them, " A pirate flag is someone's pledge to risk their life ! I'ts not something to laugh at ! " he take a deep breath and scream at the top of his lungs, " IT STANDS FOR SOMETHING THAT YOU JACKASSES WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND IN A MILLION YEARS ! "

It was as if he had released a wave of powerful Haki because Wapol and Chessmarimo looks like they were being hit with a wave of power.

Luffy's anger is so strong that we can all feel it, hanging heavily in the air.

I smile softly and trace my thumb across the Straw Hat's Jolly Roger tatoo on my wrist. The day I decided to mark myself with it was the day I vowed to myself that I would be happy with them. That I would gladly put my own life on the line to protect them.

There're my family now.

Kureha glance at my wrist and arch an eyebrow at me and I just smirk cheekily, even winking at her.

She sirmk back in understanding and chuckle in amusement.

" It won't break, ever ! " Luffy shout out, glaring fiercely down at them, " Because the skull is a symbol of _faith_! "

He then look down at Chopper and calls, " Hey, reindeer ! I'm going to kick these guys' butts for showing your friend's flag disrespect ! You in ? "

Chopper blink, startle before he ask, " Me ? "

" How many other reindeer is there ? " I ask back in amusement.

" You idiot ! " Wapol yell, getting his anger back, " You just don't get it, do you ?! Alright then ! Since you feel so strongly about that flag, I'll destroy you along with it ! "

He look like he was about to fire again, but Sanji run up to him, " I don't think so, tubby ! " he shout out, but just then there's a loud crack and he scream in pain, almost falling.

My eyes widen and I cry out, " Sanji ! " in worry.

" Look like your backbone gave out. " Kureha state nonchalantly as Sanji grab a hold of his ribs in agony, " Your condition will continue to worsen if you keep moving. So stop ! " she screm as she run up and kick him hard in the back, " Doctor's oders ! "

I wince as Sanji scream in pain again as Kureha dug her heel into his back.

 _She's nuts.. Really, what a crazy old hag…_

Wapol, however, laugh at the sight, " If you two want to fight amoungs yourselves, then please, by all means do so ! But I hope you will at least watch your friend and that flag get blown to bits ! " He then turn his attention back up at Luffy and start dishing out threats by the time that Chopper speak up, " Stop it ! "

" That's the spirit ! " Luffy encourage as he slams the flag back in its place, cheering Chopper on the whole way. Encourage by that, Chopper went back to attack Wapol, but he was blocked with Chessmarimo jumped in the way and blocked his attack.

" Fight on your own for once.. " I mumble to myself as I glare at them.

Kureha watch too, still having a foot on Sanji's back, " Would you look at that ? That little fur ball has more courage than a full grown man. "

" I'm sorry, freak. But there is no way I'm going to let you lay a single paw on our king. " Chess and Kuromarimo declare together.

Chopper change back into his usual form as Chessmarimo look him over, " Wow, there're really are some strange creatures in this world. You must be that yeti the villagers hated and feared. They tried to kill you and chased you away, right ? "

I ball my hands into fist as I glare at them. That's really low, trying to make him lose focus by reminding him of such a painful memories.

Chessmarimo went on, trying to mock Chopper, saying that he was alone and that he was a monster that everyone wanted to kill. But he couldn't understand why he was trying to save this country and that it was the stupidest thing that they have ever heard of.

" What an ass. " I state as I look back at Luffy as he stretch out, getting ready to fly back down.

" Shut up ! " Chopper yell at Chessmarimo, " Even if I don't have friends, I can still fight for something I believe in ! And as long as the flag flies, I will ! "

" Hey ! That's not true ! " Luffy call out as he let go and went hurtling down at us, " You do have friends ! _I'm_ your friend ! Riley and Sanji too ! "

Chopper look to stuned to speak, his eyes wide in amazement as Luffy fall downward. Wapol scream in fear as he hit the ground and knock him and his freaky fused henchmem right on their asses, snow flying everywhere.

Chopper scream in worry for him, but when the snow clears, he was kneeling in the snow, perfectly unharmed.

" You should be flat as a pancake ! " Chopper yell in a stunned voice.

" Yeah, but I'm fine cause I'm made of rubber. " Luffy explain, still grinning.

Chopper's eyes widen as he look back to me in understanding of what I've said earlier and smile I amusingly and wink playfuly at him.

He look back at Luffy as he point at the fused freak and ask if he mind dealing with them.

" That one over there ? " Chopper repeat, glaring at Chessmarimo, " Piece of cake ! "

" Good, while you're doing that, " Luffy say, looking to Wapol, who have just gotten back to his feet with a loud clunking sound, " I'll deal with this one. "

I sigh in relief, _Thank god, they're going to fight at last ! I don't think I can handle much more of their stupid faces.._

" You dare to knock me, this country's monarch, over ?! " Wapol demand hotly as he glare at Luffy, " You'll pay for that insult ! "

" I'm taking you down ! " Chopper declare, facing down Chessmarimo, who snap back, " Is that so ? You and what army ? Huh, you little freak ?! "

" Freak? " croack out a feeble voice and I look down at Sanji who was trying to get up, but Doctorine force him back down, " That's like the pot calling the kettle black. "

He scream again as Doctorine sat on him to make him stop moving, and I sigh, " Don't make your condition any worse by moving around so much, Sanji. Just be good and listen to the doctor. "

Kureha snort, " That's rich coming from the girl who almost died today and refuse to stay in bed as I told her to… " she look back at the fight and add, " And don't worry. When push come to shove, my little reindeer can hold his own. "

I scowl weakly at her, " Well at least I know I'm not well enough to fight for at least a day or two… I'm being pretty resonable here. "

" Thanks for the small favor. " she sneer back sarcastically.

" Listen up ! " Chopper yell, catching our attention back, " My name's Tony Tony Chopper ! Not freak ! It's a name that world's greatest doctor gave me ! He was a wonderful man, even if he forgave you for disrespecting his flag, I WON'T ! "

Luffy looks very pleased as he smirk at him and Chessmarimo step forward, ready to fight. But then, Chopper pull out a Rumble Ball.. and when he bit down on it, much to Chessmarimo surprise, he achieves another transformation than the three regular one a Zoan can use.

Luffy's so amazed that he start crying.

" Your friend, " Doctorine say as she notice the tears, " What's the matter with him ? "

I chuckle lightly, " There's just so much happiness of meeting a transforming reindeer a guy can take. "

 _It just show how much intelligence Chopper possess, coming up with something like the Rumble Balls. A Zoan can only have three transformation, to be able to make seven is really a huge amelioration. He must have study the process for a very long time and I bet that nobody ever thought of it before._

After evading their attacks with his Jump Point, and blocking them with Guard Point, and even destroying their hammers with Arm Point, Chopper use his Brain Point to locate Chessmarimo weak spot. After identifying his chin as the weak point, Chessmarimo was easily defeat in three minutes.

" Piece of cake nothing. " I say softly with a small smirk, " He wasn't even a challenge. "

Sanji look around and frown, " Where did he go ? "

I look down at him, " Who ? "

" The one who eats everything ? " he say uncertainly, " I just noticed that he's missing. "

" Oh. " I state and shrug, " I saw him sneaking away while everyone was distracted with Chopper's fight. " I frown, " Well, since his hippo got knocked away, I doubt that he snuck off very far. "

" Yeah.. " Luffy call, having heard the conversation and now looking everywhere widly, " Where is he now ? "

I frown in thought and look around before blinking in realisation, " Of course.. The castle. "

Luffy went charging off with a loud battle cry, Sanji trying to crawl after him.

I sigh tiredly, " What did he think he can do, crawling around like that… ? "

Kureha raise an eyebrow at me, " You're not following ? "

I shrug, " I'm still a bit tired. I'm just going to wait here for the others to come. "

She snort as I sat down on a step of the staires, breathing the cold air and enjoying the beautiful view of the snow.

* * *

That is really laughable.

Or ridiculous, I don't know which one.

Wapol was defeat alright, but when Luffy noticed someone down here wearing a coat identic at the ones Wapol's men wore, he catapult himself down and crashed into them.

And now, Luffy, Zoro and Usopp were all standing there, pulling themselves out of the snow.

Luffy was just saying that he was impressed that they managed to climb up there when Nami and Vivi came up from some stairs, explaining about the rope car.

" How's Riley and Sanji ? " Vivi ask worriedly.

I stand up and walk up to them, " Sanji's back have been in better shape, but I would say I'm pretty alright, if a bit tired still. "

They all turn to me and grin widely, " RILEY ! "

Usopp run toward me and catch me in a bear hug," Riley ! You're alright ! I knew it ! "

I laugh and hug him back, " I'm happy to see you too, Usopp. "

Vivi and Nami too gave me a quick hug and I look up to see Zoro looking intensely at me.

I smile gently and walk up to him, stoping in front of him and tilting my head to the side, " Hey, you. "

He just stare at me for a while, before grabing me by the waist and hosting me up in a hug too.

I chuckle lightly and wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my cheek against his, " Did you missed me that much ? "

I thighten the hug and whisper so only I could hear, " Don't scare me like that ever again. "

" I'll try not to.. " I say softly, kissing his cheek, " But you know me, I can't make that kind of promise, like you can't either. "

He sigh, knowing very well it was true and put me back gently on my feet, looking down at me and smiling gently, "Guess that's the big brother job's, worrying about his little sister wellbeing. "

I chuckle at that, " With me, you'll have grey hair before you reach your thirties. "

He ruffle my hair playfully before resting his hand on my shoulder and turn to Luffy, " What were you doing on the top of the castle, anyway ? "

" Beating the crap outta that king. " Luffy answer coolly as Dalton was heaving himself up the stairs and into the cold air. He was deathly pale, blood was drippin from his mouth and as he held onto his chest, I can see more blood seeping through.

" Oh.. ok. " Zoro say, looking as if he couldn't care less about the answer as Dalton look up in amazement.

" You mean that person I saw flying through the air… ? That was Wapol ? " he ask, standing unsteadily on his feet as he came over to gap at Luffy, " You … you beat him ? "

" Yep, I sure did. " Luffy say proudly as Usopp went on about fighting an imaginary Condor on the way up here.

" And his two henchmen ? What happened to them ? " Dalton went on.

" They were even more pathetic. " I state, shaking my head in mock dissapointement, " Chopper didn't even break a sweat. "

" Chopper ? " Nami ask curiously.

" Yeah, the cool reindeer. " Luffy answer back happily and Dalton looks completely lost here.

" What ? Those two… a reindeer ? " He stutter as Usopp's story gets old real quick in the backround.

" Usopp. " I say and he stop to look at me, " Though Condors indeed loves high mountain, they prefer to live in hot, almost desert regions. They wouldn't last long in cold weather, so I doubt that you could have come across any on a winter island such at this one. "

They all smile brightly at me and I blink, " Why are you all looking at me like that ? "

Luffy laugh as he pat me in the back, " Good ol' Riley is back ! I really missed that ! "

I blink again in confusion, " What ? "

Vivi chuckle lightly as Nami say, still smiling, " The way you have to always explain everything like some kind of encyclopedia.. We all missed that when you were sick. "

" Oh. " I say, because I don't know what to say otherwise.

Luffy suddenly blink and turn exitedly at Usopp, " Oh, hey ! Usopp ! Sanji, Riley and I made a new friend ! You gotta meet him ! Get this ! He's a reindeer ! "

" Reindeer ? " Usopp repeat, clearly not understanding what he was talking about.

Just then we hear some snow crushing a little bit away and we look to see Chopper hiding behind some trees, watching us curiously.

" Blue nose… " whisper a voice and I turn to see Dalton staring at Chopper, " You never gave up.. did you ? You still kept fighting… believing in what this country could become.. " he then fall to his knee and gasp out, tears in his eyes, " And now thanks to you… Drum Kingdom can.. it can finally be reborn ! "

Chopper's eyes widen at hearing that, obviously not understanding why Dalton was acting like that. Soon, the other villager shows up and spot him hiding, at once they starts to freak out and back away as they look for their weapons. Dalton try to stop them, telling them not to shoot as Usopp freak out and scream out that he was a yeti… and that someone should shoot at him.

" Usopp ! " I gasp in outrage as I hit him over the head, " I can't believe you just said that ! "

Chopper suddenly turn and run away, crying. Luffy get angry hit Usopp over the head too, " JERKFACE ! HE'S NOT A YETI YOU IDIOT ! HE'S MY NEW FRIEND ! "

" THAT THING IS YOUR FRIEND !? " Usopp scream back in shock.

" You guys scared him ! " I scold them all, " You're just a bunch of ungrateful and inconsiderate idiots ! This reindeer have play a huge part in protecting this kingdom against Wapol, and that's how you repay him ?! You should be ashame of yourselves ! "

They all gape at me in shock as Luffy yell before running, " Don't worry Riley ! I'll bring him back and then he'll join the crew ! " he then yell out, " Come back reindeer ! I wanna introduce you to my friends ! "

We look at him go and Zoro look down at me with a raised eyebrow, " Soo… I guess you guys had fun while we were busy down there ? "

I scowl up at him, " Shut up, Zoro. "

* * *

It must have been at least an hour since the night came and we were all outside the castle and the snow was falling in thick, heavy flakes and it sparkles from the full moon.

Usopp was building a snowman as Zoro and I were side by side, watching Luffy walk around, still calling out for Chopper.

" Let's be pirates together ! " Luffy continue to call, " COME BE A PIRATE WITH US, OK REINDEER GUY ?! "

" Chopper. " I repeat for what seems to be the thousand time, " He's name is Tony Tony Chopper. "

" Come on, Luffy. " Usopp say tiredly, holding the snowman's head in his hands, " Why don't you just give it up ? We've been tracking him forever and he still hasn't shown up. "

I glare slightly at him and huff, " Can't say I blame him.. What with you screaming that we should shoot him and all… "

" HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE COULD UNDERSTAND ME AND TALK ON TOP OF IT !? "

" He's not interest in becoming a pirate. " Zoro say patiently to Luffy, ignoring Usopp, " You're just gonna have to accept that. "

Luffy turn to give the two boys a hard look, " No ! " he say stubbornly, " That's not true ! I want the reindeer to be a pirate with us ! "

" Just because you want something doesn't mean it's gonna happen ! " Zoro yell, losing his patience.

I tilt my head to the side, pensively," Oh, I don't know… I don't recall of anything he ever wanted that he didn't managed to have in the end. " I look up at him and smirk playfully, " Remember what he did to have you in the crew ? You did say he was the son of the devil, if I recall correctly. "

Zoro scowl at me but don't have anything to say to that.

There's suddenly a crunch in the snow behind us and we all look up to see that Chopper have finally come out and he turn to face us just as Vivi and Nami were dragging Sanji out of the castle, literally dragging him by his legs… he seems to be out cold.

I arch a curious eyebrow at them, _What did Kureha did to him again ?_

" Reindeer guy ! " Luffy exclaim happily.

" Hey, Chopper ! " I happily call to and wave at him.

" Hey, you gonna come on our ship and be pirate with us, 'kay ?! " Luffy ask excitedly.

Chopper bow his head so that he face was hidding by his pink hat, " I can't.. "

I smile sadly at him. I understand that it isn't an easy decision to make… not only would he be going out into a world he knew nothing about, but he would be leaving home for good.

" Sure you can reindeer ! It's a whole lotta fun ! " Luffy insist.

" That's not a very good argument.. " Usopp mumble in the backround.

" I can't… " Chopper repeat before he look up and yell out, " I'm not a human, I'm a reindeer ! I have antlers and hooves, see ? I even have a blue nose ! " he pause here for breath… it seems as if he had been wanting to say all this for years.

" Ok, maybe I want to be a pirate. " Chopper cry out, " but… but I can't even be one of you ! I'm not human ! I'm a monster ! I can't be your friend and I can't become a pirate on your ship, you see ? I'm just here to say… thank you. " he look like he was about to cry as he finish up and look directly at Luffy, " I appreciate you asking me to join your ship. That was really nice, thank you. "

Luffy frown at him, looking close to pout as we all look at him and wait for it.

" I'm going to stay here for now. " Chopper went on, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as he look up with a force smile, " But if you wanted to… you can stop by here again. "

But Luffy heard enough, " Shut up ! " he suddenly shout, " Let's goooo ! " he scream oup, punching the air and his hat being knock off.

I smile widely as Chopper burst out crying.

 _Welcome in the Straw Hat's Pirates crew, Chopper.._

* * *

We were all waiting for Chopper to say his goodbye to Doctorine when we heard screams of terror coming from inside the castle.

" What's going on in there ? " Zoro ask, looking back at the castle.

" How inconsiderate. " Nami huff indignantly, " Making all that noise while those two are trying to say goodbye. That's downright rude. "

" But they are the ones making all the noise. " I mumble to myself.

Suddenly, Chopper appears, pulling a sleigh behind him and was being chase by Dr. Kureha who was swinging around a heavy spiked ball, and looking like she was trying to kill him with an insane look on her face.

" YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME ! " Usopp scream out.

Chopper scream at us to get in the sleigh and that we were going down the mountain. Zoro grab me with him as we all jump in just as Doctorine throw the spike ball, narrowly missing us as we jump down onto the rope that connect us to the ground and ride through the night sky, our silhouettes against the bright full moon, making us look as if we were flying.

" Well.. " I state from my place in between Zoro's legs, " That was one heck of way to say goodbye. "

After a while, we were now all down the mountain, near the shoreline and we could see the Drum Rookies in the far distance, so small that one could never guess what a nightmare it is to climb.

Zoro hoist me up and out of the sleigh as everyone climb down too, Sanji having to lean a little on Usopp shoulder, just as we hear the sonds of miniature explosions in the distance.

The boom were coming from the castle and suddenly, we all gasp as lights appears.

" Oh cool… " Luffy say in awe as we all stare up at it. There, on the middle mountain, it look like it has turn into the biggest cherry tree imaginable and pink blossoms fall like snow.

" Remarkably beautiful. " I whisper, smiling.

The mountain is enshroud by cherry blossoms. The entire sky is lit up and millions of petals were falling, drifting everywhere and turning the white around us into a brillant shade of pink.

After watching for a while, Chopper crying quietly, we all board the Merry and sail away from the island, the cherry blossoms still fluttering everywhere, making the whole more beautiful than ever.

* * *

In the middle of the Welcome Party for Chopper, Zoro come to sit beside me.

He reach into the pocket of his coat and pull out a small box, " Here. Happy Birthday. "

I blink up at him in surprise and carefully take the box from his hand, " It's today, huh ? "

He smile gently, " Well, technicaly, it was yesterday, but still.. "

I laugh softly and gently open the box.

I smile, " A black bandana ? "

He smirk mysteriously, " Unfold it. "

I raise an eyebrow but unfold the bandana and gasp.

An earing, the exact same as the ones on Zoro right ear.

I look up at him with wide eyes, " Zoro.. It's … I don't know what to say ! "

He laugh, " You don't have to say anything. 20 years old, that important to mark it with something special. "

He take the earing and gently put it on my right ear before taking the bandana and tie it to my right biceps, " There. " he say proudly, " Now, you're a true Roronoa ! "

I smile widely and hug him, " Thank you, big brother ! "

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RILEY ! "

We both look up to see the rest of the crew smiling at us, obviously having seen and heard everything.

" Okay ! " Luffy exclaim happily, " It's a party for Chopper and Riley and we can't have that without music ! " Usopp suddenly appear and held up my guitare at me as Luffy went on, " We all missed it, so please, sing Riley ! "

I laugh again and grab my guitare, " Alright ! "

[ Sia – The Greatest ]

 _Uh-oh, running out of breath, but I_  
 _Oh, I, I got stamina_  
 _Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes_  
 _Well, oh, I got stamina_  
 _And uh-oh, I see another mountain to climb_  
 _But I, I, I got stamina_  
 _Uh-oh, I need another lover, be mine_  
 _Cause I, I, I got stamina_

 _Don't give up, I won't give up_  
 _Don't give up, no no no_  
 _Don't give up, I won't give up_  
 _Don't give up, no no no_

 _I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive_  
 _I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest_  
 _The greatest, the greatest alive_  
 _The greatest, the greatest alive_

 _Well, uh-oh, running out of breath, but I_  
 _Oh, I, I got stamina_  
 _Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes_  
 _But, oh oh, I got stamina_  
 _And oh yeah, running through the waves of love_  
 _But I, I got stamina_  
 _And oh yeah, I'm running and I've just enough_  
 _And uh-oh, I got stamina_

 _Don't give up, I won't give up_  
 _Don't give up, no no no_  
 _Don't give up, I won't give up_  
 _Don't give up, no no no_

 _I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive_  
 _I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest_  
 _The greatest, the greatest alive_  
 _The greatest, the greatest alive_

 _Oh-oh, I got stamina_  
 _Oh-oh, I got stamina_  
 _Oh-oh, I got stamina_

 _Ay, I am the truth_  
 _Ay, I am the wisdom of the fallen, I'm the youth_  
 _Ay, I am the greatest_  
 _Ay, this is the proof_  
 _Ay, I work hard, pray hard, pay dues, ay_  
 _I transform with pressure, I'm hands-on with effort_  
 _I fell twice before, my bounce back was special_  
 _Letdowns'll get you, and the critics will test you_  
 _But the strong'll survive, another scar may bless you, ah_

 _Don't give up, I won't give up_  
 _Don't give up, no no no_  
 _Don't give up, I won't give up_  
 _Don't give up, no no no_

 _…_

After everyone went on with the party, I was just sitting quietly on the step of the staires, a bottle of beer in hand when Chopper sat next to me.

I look down at him and smile, before looking up at the party.

He shuffle a little before saying hesitantly, " You sing really well.. I like your voice. "

I smile brightly down at him, " Why, thank you, Chopper. "

He nod shyly, " I.. err.. "

I chuckle at his shyness, " Go on. You can ask me anything, I don't bite. "

He blush slightly before finally asking, " When I took care of you, when you were sick.. I saw two tatooes on your arms.. "

" Ah. " I state softly before rolling up my both of my sleves, " This one, is the name of my big brother who died when I was fifteen. "

His eyes widen as he stare at me, " I'm sorry… "

I shake my head, " Don't be, it's alright. You lost someone too, right ? So you must know how I feel. "

He nod quietly, " And the other.. It's a pirate flag, right ? "

" Indeed. " I smile gently, " It's the symbol of the Straw Hats Pirates. "

" I know what a pirate flag means. " he say seriously, " If you'd decided to tatoo it on your skin forever, it means that you will dedicate your entire life to Luffy, right ? You're willing to die for him ? "

I smile gently at him, looking at him straight in the eyes, " Luffy and the others are my family, so yes, I'll do anything for them until the day I die. " I pause slightly and wink, " But most of all, I will live for them. That is a huge difference. "

He look a little confuse by that and I pat him gently on the head, " Don't worry. One day, when you'll have more experience, you'll understand what I mean by that and I'm sure you'll want to do the same. "

One things for sure, I can officialy say that Chopper is my new weakness now.. He's just so cute !

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys !_**

 ** _Ace's in this chapter !_**

 **I think there's a point I should make clear for avoiding future misunderstanding. I try to keep Luffy character as cannon as possible but maybe some of you will say he'll be off later on when his relationship with Riey will be becoming ... something more ;)**

 **I think that Luffy is a goofy ball of sunshine but with everything he's been through, he have some maturity in him beyond one of a normal seventeen years old.**

 **I want this relationship to be slow build and to have the point of view of both Luffy and Riley, that's why I will switch point of view in the stroy from time to time.**

 **Moving on, I am currently force to rewatch the Alabasta arc while writing the next chapter because I didn't really knew whch member of the Barque Works Riley should fight and all... so yeah it miht take me longer to write the chapter 11 but I am determinate to see the end of it !**

 **So anyway here's chapter 10 !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Oh my… that's even more disturbing than I would have thought…_

Everything was going perfectly fine. It was a beautiful sunny day and everyone were relaxing around the deck, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper even fishing..

And now, dripping wet and gasping for breath on the middle of the deck as we all gather in circle around him, was a tall, male ballerina with heavy makeup, and a pair of swan heads on the back of his pink coat.

And who else could fit that description if not the one and only, Bon Clay ?

" I thought I was going to die there for a minute. " he gasp out before looking up at us and saying with gratitude in his voice, " Hey ! You saved me, thanks ! I never imagined that my life would be saved by a group of complete strangers. Thanks again. " he bow his head several times, " I'll never forget your kindness, but could I trouble you for a cup of warm soup ? Chicken noodle will do. "

I scowl and throw an evil look at Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Carue. Those imbeciles had eaten all the food that Sanji had carefully laid out for to last until we reached Alabasta. I sigh, _At least, on the Sunny the fridge will have a lock._

" NO WAY ! "they all scream at Bon Clay, startling him a little.

" We can't even feed ourselves ! " Zoro yell.

I ignore them for a moment and think about the battle ahead of us.

Chopper told me only this morning that I was ready to fight again, finally having fully recoverd from the Kestia bite. This last week had been really tiring and I haven't trained at all since we've left Drum Island, least Chopper yell at me for being unresonable about my own health.

I'll have to ask Zoro if he can help me with my training now..

Nami had shown me the newspaper that she had been hiding from Vivi and upon reading that thousands of royal army soldiers had joined the efforts of the rebel army, I've been concerned about what Vivi were going to do about it, once we reach Alabasta. She was incredibly nervous so far, and to be perfectly honest, that was rapidly getting on my nerves.

I don't do well with overly anxious people like her…

The crew had talked about a plan of action and, even though Zoro, Luffy and I waren't exactly okay with it, it had been decided that the course of action was to get in contact with the leader of the rebel army. Vivi knows him and was confident that once she talks to him, she'll be able to convince him not to engage in the civil war once he learn who is really behind it all.

Still, I don't have any hope into that plan. Crocodile currently has Alabasta in a vice grip, and he'll find a way to start the war regardless if the rebel have a part in it or not.

I propose the idea of taking down the Baroque Works as discreetly as we could and weaken Crocodile forces so that we could stop the war without any of their meddling. It even would lower drastically the number of death but of course, Vivi was strictly against the idea and had looked at me as if I was completely crazy.

At least, Zoro had thought it was a good plan and Luffy just agreed because that would have allowed him to fight sooner.

I sigh tiredly, _Vivi had insisted that we refrain from doing something reckless until she was able to get in contact with that boy, Kozha. She's still pretty naïve in that regard, but the problem is that she didn't want our lives to be at risk fighting the Baroque Works… But Crocodile sure as well won't stand by and just watch.. there will obviously going to be injured and dead, it's war damnit !_

I smirk a little darkly, _If she think_ _ **I**_ _am going to play nice and not kill anyone, she's in for a hell of shock._

I'm startle out of my thought by a hand quickly touching my cheek and blink as Bon Clay start showing off his abilities to us.

His antics immediately amused most of the crew, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper fell over heels for his ability. To Nami's dismay, he transform into her and allow us all of full view of her breasts.

Of course, Nami puch them all to the ground.

Bon Clay, however, recover from that quickly as he begin to changing faces for the three boys amusement. Soon they were dancing and looking ready for another good party when Bon Clay's ship shows up and he has to leave.

As he did, his crew calls him by his Baroque Works codename, surprise all the crew, even Vivi didn't knew who he was, despite being told what he looked like.

" Really ? " I look at her boredly, " You were given a full description of the guy and you still didn't knew who he was ? How many male ballerinas do you know, exactly ? "

She blink dumbly, " I.. I don't… I mean.. " she shake her head and look at us in desperate worry, " One of the face he showed us… It was my father's.. "

" That's not good. " Zoro say with concern in his voice, " If he can mimic the face of a king that easily, Mr. 2 has the potential to cause a lot of trouble. "

" Looks like we let a very bad guy get away today, huh ? " Usopp ask and Chopper look surprised as he ask if he was really a bad guy.

" Seems so. " Nami say anxiously, walking around in circle and biting her thumb nail, " And having him on the other side is not a good thing. If this guy realizes that we're the ones that Baroque Works is after, then he can use the memories from earlier to transform into any of us. We won't even be able to trust our own friends ! "

I fold my arms and casualy lean back against the railing, " That would indeed be a problem. " I state, " But, now that we have seen Mr. 2's power in person, we won't be taken by surprise later. " I shrug, " It's a bit of a mix blessing. "

They all look at me in confusion, Vivi and Nami looking a little annoyed as Nami say, " You don't seems that bother by it.. Are you really taking this seriously ? "

Suddenly, Zoro step in, " No, hold on a sec. " he clap a hand on my shoulder as a wicked smirk appear on his face, " Riley have something there, she's right not to be worried or scared about it. " at the even more annoyed and now slightly angry look on Nami's face, he raise a hand at her, " Just hear me out on this one and I'm sure you'll agree.. Like Riley said, it's a good thing that we now know about that weird guy power because now we can prepare for it and beat him at his own game. "

I look up at him and we share a complice smirk, one that the others knew means that our mind just met once more.

* * *

An hour later, Zoro just finished to draw an X on my arm and wrap a bandage around it, as he say to the others, " Just make sure you tie it tight. I don't want anyone fooled by the enemy's disguises ! And yes, I'm talking to you, Luffy and Usopp ! "

I snort quietly and whisper only for him, " You should worry more about Sanji. It'll just be our luck that Mr. 2 transforms himelf in Nami, Vivi or me and he'll be screw. "

He grunt, " That shitty cook would have just what he deserves if that happens. "

I chuckle lightly, those two will never change.

" What a good plan ! " Vivi say as she finish tying one on Nami's arm.

" We'll always know who our friends are. " Nami say firmly, " Just look for the bandage on their arm. "

" This Clone Clone Fruit guy.. " Sanji say, the bandage in his mouth as he finish tying his own on, and as he was in the kitchen when all of this happened, he ask, " Does he really look that similar when he turn into someone else ? "

" You have no idea, it's the same not just similar ! " Usopp say.

" It was crazy ! Really ! " Luffy say happily as he held up his arm to me and I start to bandage it up, " You should have seen it Sanji ! He change into every one of us ! And we got to dance with him ! "

Sanji lit a cigarette and state bluntly, " I'm not interest in dancing with a male ballerina. " he turn to me with hearts in his eyes, " But if Riley-chan would like, she can dance for me all she wants ! "

I shiver in disgust at that, " I would kill myself before it even happens. " I wrinkle up my nose in a sneer, " I do not dance, ever. "

I finish with Luffy bandage and slap him on the shoulder gently before turning to the others, hand on my hips, " We know that someone with his powers is somwhere amoung the enemy and it's obvious that he won't be the only one with devil fruit's power either. " I say seriously, " So we need to be really careful and be on our guard all the times ! "

Chopper come forward confidently and ask with a determinated voice, " So. What should I do to help against those guys ? "

I smile gently down at him. I know he was really nervous about this, what with it being his very first serious battle as a true pirate and all.. He really want to make himself useful.

" Just do whatever it is you can do, Chopper. " I smile in encouragement, " You're not expect to do anything more. And if you get overwhelmed, they're always be one of us to help you out. "

" Or you can also run as fast as you can and hope it'll be enough ! " Usopp say firmly.

I sigh in defeat at his remark as Sanji mumble, " Sounds like the pep talk he always gives himelf. " which cause Usopp to shoot him a furious look.

" Whatever it is I can do.. " Chopper say softly to himself before he look up at smile widely at me, " I got it ! " he declare.

I smile brightly in return as we hear Luffy from the front of the ship call that he could see the island.

Looking up, we all glance up to see an island covered in sand and brick houses that could only be a town in the distance.

" Looks like we finally made it. " Usopp say quietly.

" Yeah. All it took was a couples of giants, some dinosaurs, near starvation and a avalanche. " I state bluntly.

He slowly turn his head toward me and scowl lightly, " Why do you always have to do that ? "

I just look at him innocently and blink.

He sigh, " Never mind. "

Zoro held up his arm and say sternly, " Okay, now if there is even the slightlest bit of suspsicion that something is wrong with either of us, we'll just have to take off the bandage and show the mark to the others. That will prove if they're imposters or not. "

" That's really clever Zoro, good job. " I say pleasently, smiling at him.

" A little too clever for that mosshead, actually. " say Sanji, looking at Zoro in suspicion, " He must be an imposter… " which cause Usopp and Luffy to look at Zoro with narrowed eyes too.

" I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SHITTY EYEBROWS ! "

" Nope. " Usopp state in relief, " That's Zoro, alright. "

I sigh at their antics, " Really boys… be serious for once, will you ? "

Luffy laugh and stood and hold up his arm in front of him, " Ok, no matter what happens on this island, remember this thing on all our arms… " we all move and hold out our arms as well, even Vivi and Carue, forming a circle as Luffy finish, " … Is a sign of our friendship ! Now, let's land ! "

* * *

" I'm not gonna wear this ! "

I look at the blue and purple halter top with pink shroud and the long white skirt that Sanji held out to me in mortification. Zoro trying hard not laugh from behind him, Chopper looking uterly confused and Usopp looking actually a little scared for Sanji.

" But you will be beautiful in this outfit, Riley-swan ! "

" No ! Absolutely not ! "

" But Nami-san and Vivi-chan agreed to wear it, it'll be a shame if you don't.. "

" I DON' T CARE ! MY SHORTS AND SHIRT ARE PERFECTLY FINE ! "

Nami sigh tiredly, " Sanji, leave her alone before she punch you. "

" YEAH ! CAUSE I WILL IF YOU CONTINUE TO INSIST LIKE THAT ! "

A sudden cry make us all turn to see Luffy running in panic toward us, yelling, " HEY GUYS ! YOU SHOULD RUN TOO ! "

We all blink and then our eyes widen when we spot Smoker running after him with a hold crowd of Marines right behind him.

" FUCK ! "

And we all turn and run.

So much for this just being a quick stop for some supplies..

" What's he doing here ?! " Zoro yell as he run beside me, " I thought we left him back in Loguetown ! "

" We did ! " I answer loudly as we turn to a corner, " Guess he decided to follow us all the way here ! "

" Wait, what !? " Usopp yell, " Why would he do that ?! "

" Because his pride couldn't take our escape, why else ?! " I answer and then, Smoker throw out his fist of smoke toward us and a wall of fire appears out of nowhere and block the attack.

" What is that ?! " Nami yell as we stop and stare at the fire in shock.

My eyes widen as I gape at it, _Shit, shit, fucking hell ! Of course ! Ace ! I completely forgot about him !_

And of course, from within the smoke, a familiar figure appears. Bright orange hat, a dark purple tattoo on his back, messy black hair falling over a face full of freckles and a wide cocky grin.

" You again. " Smoker sneer at Ace.

Ace just smirk back, " Just give it up ! " he call as the flame burned around his body, dispelling the smoke, " While you may have the power of smoke, mine is fire ! A fight between the two of us would be pointless ! It'd probably go on forever ! "

As the others were all frozen where they stood, Zoro look deeply unnerved as he say, " Alright, it looks like the mystery man has Devil Fruit's powers. "

I look up at him, " You know him ? "

He shrug, " I've seen him in town while we were getting new clothes, he had Luffy's wanted poster and was asking around if anyone had seen him. "

I hum thoughtfully and turn back to look at Ace as Luffy step forward, a look of stun disbelief on his face, " Ace ? Is that you ? "

Ace smirk even wider as he turn to look back at him, " You haven't change a bit, Luffy. "

" It is you ! Really ? " Luffy cry, his face still registering shock, " Wow, did you eat a Devil Fruit or something ? "

" Yeah, the Flame Flame Fruit. " he say but he keep his eyes on the Marines as they start to organize themselves, " Anyway, now's probably not the time for chatting. You guys get outta here. I'll catch up ! Don't worry about this guys, I got 'em ! Go on ! "

Smilling, a look of understanding coming over his face, Luffy nod at once as he turn and call out for us to follow.

" But.. Luffy !? " Nami cry in surprise.

" Who was that guy back there !? " Sanji add as we run as fast as we could.

Luffy laugh and I can't help but smile as the pure joy in his voice, " He's my big brother ! "

There was a stunned silence before they all cry in astonishement.

" BROTHER !? "

To say that it was a shock for the others was an understatement.

* * *

: POV Luffy :

He was lost, that was painfully obvious as look around the alley, not understanding what happened there. One minute ago he was running to the port with the rest of his crew and next thing he knew he was alone here.

He set down the barrel of water he was carrying and sat up on it as he stare around.

" What the.. ? Oh, that weird. " Luffy mutter, folding his legs and arms, " I could've sworn they were right here. Now they're all gone, where'd they go ? "

Suddenly, a shadow appear above him and a good-natured voice, with an hint of fondness in it suddenly spoke, " Well, guess giving you a chance to escape was pointless ? "

Luffy look up curiosly and Ace call from the top of the rooftop, holding up a hand in greeting " Yo ! "

" Hiya, Ace ! " Luffy exclaim happily, grinning widely as he jump down to his little brother.

" It's been a while hasn't it ? " he say brightly, looking at him up and down.

" You could say that. " Luffy say, his eyes lighting up brightly so that he look even more child-like than usual as Ace laugh. Luffy jump from the barrel and suddenly the two start to arm wrestle with each other.

" How many years has it been ? " Luffy ask as he begin pushing hard on his brother's arm.

" Eh, don't know, three ? "Ace answer as he keep his arm steady, " But you haven't changed that much in that time. You're a little taller and sprout some muscles, but you pretty much look the same. "

Luffy try harder to push Ace arm down, " So do you. Aside from those power you got from eating a Devil Fruit, you haven't changed a bit. " just as he begin to push the arm down he went on, " Remember when you used to sneak into the fields, eat a hundred watermelons, spit the seeds out like a Gatling gun and run away ? "

" No, that wasn't me. " Ace say as he straighten his arm, " That was you ! "

" The farmers would chase you and you'd scream like a girl ! " Luffy went on.

" That was you too ! " Ace conter, they were now dead even in their arm wrestling match, " I watched and laughed ! "

Both brothers were red in the face as they keep attempting to win. In the end, the barrel break appart underneath them and water splash out everywhere.

" I guess we're still the same. " Luffy conclues, both holding onto each other hands before they high five, " Just like old times. "

" Wait. " Ace say as he reach into his bag and pull out a canteen of water, " Wasn't your crew with you a few minutes ago ? "

" Maybe. " Luffy say as he watch Ace drink before asking what he was doing here in Alabasta in the first place, Ace look surprise by the question and he say, " I take it you never receive the message I left for you back at Drum Island ? "

Luffy blink and tilt his head in confusion, " What are you talking about ? "

Ace wave his hand dismissevely, " Well, guess that's a no. Don't worry, it's no big deal. It was to let you know that I would be in Alabasta for a few days.. I'm on this waters on some business. "

" Business, huh ? " Luffy ask curiously as Ace wipe his mouth on the back of his hand and those the canteen at him as he explain that he was now with the Whitebeard Pirates.

" The Whitebeard Pirates ? " Luffy repeat in surprise as he drink some water.

Ace turn around to show Luffy the tattoo on his back, " See this tattoo ? That's our mark… and it's my pride. "

Luffy continue to drink as Ace ask him pleasently, " So, Luffy.. Why don't you and you friends come and join us ? Come on, it'll be fun, what do you say ? "

" No thanks. " Luffy answer bluntly, no even bothering to think about it.

Ace laugh at that, " I had a feeling you would say that. " he admit, " That's too bad cause you see, Whitebeard's the greatest pirate I've ever met. That's why I'm gonna help him become King of the Pirates. Not you Luffy, sorry. "

Luffy didn't seem to mind, he just smile back and add as Ace beam at him brightly, " That's fine, so I guess we'll just have to fight then. Because _I'm_ gonna be King of the Pirates.

Ace didn't seem at all disapoint that Luffy turned down his offer, he even smile fondly before he pick up his bag and they began to walk and head down the alley.

" So, about this business of yours.. " Luffy say as they walk, " You should ask Riley about it, I'm sure she'll be able to help you out. "

Ace raise an eyebrow at that, " Riley ? Who's that ? "

" She's a member of my crew. " Luffy smile proudly, " You'll never find anyone as good as her to gather informations ! "

Ace smirk as he watch his brother smile, " She's that good, huh ? "

" She's amazing ! " Luffy answer, smiling widely, " You can ask her anything and she always come up with an answer or at least a theory about it ! And she's really strong too ! She have that sword and can throw a knife like a damn good sniper ! She always say that she prefer to… what was the word she said again… " he though for a second and finally cry out, " Ah, that's it ! She prefer to analysed the situation to eveluated every possibility before jumping into a fight ! She's reeeeaaallyy smart ! "

Ace arch an amused eyebrow as he smirk widen into a mischievous one, " Is that so ? That's a lot of good thing you have to say about that girl, there… " he pause before asking in what seems to be an innocent tone, " Is she cute too ? "

Luffy frown as he thought about it, " I wouldn't say cute is the right word to describe her… I mean, she can be sometimes, but the only time I saw her do something cute was when she was in a weaken state. "

Ace is actually rather curious about that as he ask, " Huh, Well, how would you describe her, then ? "

Luffy stay silent for a moment before saying, " Well.. Nami and Vivi are rather pretty, that's obvious, but Riley…" his face morph into a soft smile " She's beautiful. You see, she have really long violet hair and pale green eyes, that give her a sort of dark look and I think she know it pretty well and seems to enjoy it because sometimes she would just stare at an enemy without saying a word and then she would do this really creepy smirk and that scare them all every time ! It's really funny to see ! And I like watching her fight too ! She know a lot of things about fighting and it looks like she flies when she moves ! She's really nice and funny too. Nami always scream at us for doing something stupid but Riley just laugh it off. " he turn to Ace and add seriously, " It's not easy to make her mad, but if you do, she's really scary so you better watch out for that. "

Ace blink in slight shock at his brother. He had been sure that Luffy was always to dense to notice any girl since he never shown any interest about it in the past. But here he was, talking about that Riley chick like she was some sort of godess on earth and all. He smile slightly as he thought that he absolutely have to talk to her and see if she's really as amazing as his brother think she is.

That ought to be fun.

" Alright, then. " he say, smiling at Luffy, " If you think she might be able to help me with what I'm looking for, I'll ask her about it. "

Luffy smile widely at his brother, " Okay ! You'll see, you'll like her too ! "

Ace smirk darkly as an idea came to his mind, " If I really like her, maybe I'll convince her to join the Whitebeard Pirates, who knows, that could interest her. "

Luffy scowl angrily at his brother, " NO WAY ! " he huff and cross his arms, " I found her first, so she stay in _my_ crew. Beside, she even tattooed my mark on her wrist so there's no way she can leave now. "

Ace blink in surprise at that bit of information, " She tattooed your Jolly Roger on her wrist ? "

" Yep. " Luffy say smugly, " And when I told her that a tattoo was for life, she just said that now I was stuck with her forever ! "

Well, that was certainly interesting, thought Ace. He really have to meet that girl.

Suddenly , Luffy frown, " But… You know, sometimes she's really sad too. She hide it very well but I can see it. " he sigh and turn to Ace, " She lost her brother, you know. She said he was killed by some gang when she was younger and that she still miss him today. "

Ace frown at that, " That.. sad for her.. How do you know she's still upset about it ? "

Luffy stop and turn to face his brother, a serious look on his face taking Ace aback as he was not use to this at all as he state, " Because she have the exact same look you had when Sabo died. "

Ace froze for a moment, lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes harden a little.

" There. " Luffy say, poiting at his face, " It's that look I'm talking about. "

Ace sigh deeply through his nose and rub a tired hand over his face, " Okay, I get it. I suppose her situation isn't that different from ours in that regard. " He turn to Luffy and ask, " Are you helping her with this ? "

Luffy shrug and went on walking, " Zoro and her decided to become siblings like the three of us did when we were kids, so I guess it help her a little, but she always said that Zoro would never take Aiden's place though. "

" Understandable. " nod Ace, frowing a little in thought, " Well, if it help her that's good. Aiden, you say ? "

Luffy nod, " That's her brother name. She have it tattoed on her forearm too. "

Ace glance at his arm inconsciously, where the crossed S was and sigh. That girl seems to be a lot like him in that regard too.

He'll see what he could do. If this Riley was that important for his little brother, she must really be worth it.

" Well, either way, I never thought that I'd run into you here. " Luffy say happily.

" Well, I did promise you after you got your first bounty that I'd drop in and say hi, didn't I ? " Ace ask as he pull out Luffy's wanted poster, " Just what kind of trouble did you get yourself into while I was gone ? "

" Oh, that ! " Luffy laugh as Ace put it away, " Well, it's kinda funny how it all happened. "

" I'll just bet it is. " Ace say in amusement, " I can see you're still getting into trouble even when I'm not around. But how was Makino, Dadan and the others doing ? "

" Huh ?" Luffy ask, not really expecting this question, " Oh, they were all doing just great when I left home. Course, it's been awhile since I've seen them, but I bet that they're still doing great ! " He then begin telling him everything that had been going on since Ace left home. Ace look really interest in it all as Luffy then went on to explain when he left home and the crazy things that he'd been getting into since he did.

Ace laugh a few time before he finally say that they should hurry and find his friends before the Marines did. He ask if he had any idea to where they were, and Luffy answer that they were probably back at their ship.

" Well, that's a start, where's it docked at ? " Ace ask him and Luffy admit that he didn't know.

Ace sigh, as if he had expected Luffy to know better than this, " Oh jeez, Luffy. You know, a pirate ship captain usually remember where they leave their ships. "

" You would think so. " A voice above them call and they look up in surprise, " But his memory is as bad as Zoro's sense of direction. "

The owner of the voice swiftly jump down from the rooftop and land graciously on her feet, smiling in amusement at the two boys.

Ace face was a mask of blankness as he study the girl carefully. She wears a dark green shorts, stoping mid-thigh with a dagger strap around her right thigh and black military style boots stoping a little below her knees. A black tank top stoping just above her belly button, showing off a well defined four pack abs, rather unusual for a girl, but that just show that she must trained rather hard. She have a black bandana tied around her right biceps and a leather belt with a set of throwing knive and Wild Traker attached to it. Looking at her face, he see a golden earing at her right ear, partially hidden amoung the long violet hair that goes all the way down her hips and pale green eyes shining in amusement.

His eyes flicked down at her arms and spot the two tattooes his brother was talking about. A small smirk spread on his face.. So this is the girl his brother seems so obsessed about… He got to admit that she is indeed beautiful and look pretty strong too.. intimidating even.

" Riley ! " Luffy smile brightly at seeing his crewmate, " You found us ! "

She chuckle lightly, " We didn't noticed you were gone until we were all ready to set sail and Zoro sent me to bring you back. " she look up at Ace and smile politely, holding out her hand, " It's really surprising to see you here, Fire Fist Ace, Comander of the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates. I'm Roronoa Riley, nice to meet you. "

Ace smile politely back and shake her hand, " Nice to meet you too. " he look back at Luffy and say, " Well, you waren't exagerating about her being able to gather information. " he look back at her and his smirk widen a little more, "She does seems to be a pretty badass girl. "

Riley blink in surprise as Luffy blush a little, rubing the back of his head sheepishly.

" Right… " Riley throw him a curious glance before shrugging it off, " Well, come on guys, the ship's this way. Everyone is waiting. "

They start walking again, Riley a little ahead of them the show them the way as Ace ask Luffy, " So, now that I met Riley, tell me about the rest of your crew. Who are they ? "

Luffy beam at that, and begin to count down on his fingers, counting them all off, " Well, first there's a though guy who carries around three swords. Wants to be the greatest swordsman in the world. That's Riley brother. "

Ace raise an eyebrow and look at the girl, " Your brother, huh ? "

" Roronoa Zoro. " she state, smiling proudly, " He's a bit rough around the edge and can be a real grumpy-pants sometimes but he's really a big softy once you get to know him. " she smirk amusingly as she add, " But the poor guy have no sense of direction whatsoever. You tell him to just walk straight foreward and he still find a way to turn left and right without even noticing. "

Ace chuckle at that, " Seems like a funny guy. "

Luffy laugh and then went on, " Then there's a navigator who likes map, and tangerine, and money. "

" That's Nami, orange hair girl. " Riley add, " She's nice enough and a really skilled navigator but she scream like a Banshee. "

" That's nice to know… " Ace mumble, still looking amused though.

" There's also a cook that makes really yummy food.. "

Riley snort at Luffy description, " Is that all Sanji is to you ? I'll make sure to let him know. "

" There's a liar too… "

" A liar ? " Ace ask curiously, " Well, considering you can't lie to save your life, that might be a good thing. "

Riley laugh as she add, " Usopp is actually the sniper of the crew. Sure he tell some strange stories sometimes but he's just as good as I am when it came to aiming.. Maybe even better. "

Ace smile and nod in understanding as Luffy jump exitedly, " Oh ! And we just got a doctor too ! He's a reindeer ! " he say proudly.

Ace look at Riley with a raise eyebrow he she just smile, " Nothing to say here. We do have a doctor who happen to be a reindeer. "

Ace blink without a word for a moment, before he smirk, " Well.. Sounds like you got a pretty motley crew here, lil' bro. "

" That's putting it midly. " Riley mumble to herself as Luffy add, " We also have a princess and her giant duck ! "

" Hmm ? " Ace hum.

" Everyone in my crew is so interesting ! " Luffy add animatedly.

" Sure sound like it. " Ace say with a smile, " But I'd wager _you're_ the most interesting one of all. "

" That is something I can't disagree with. " Riley agree good-naturely.

" But still, only a handful of people for a pirate crew, that just like you. " Ace comment, sounding like he was going to laugh.

Luffy walk up to Riley and throw an arm around her shoulder, " I'm still looking for a musician though. Riley here is a great singer and with someone to accompany her, we'll have the most amazing parties ! "

Ace smile at seing his brother being apparently really at ease with the girl and raise an eyebrow, " And she sing too ? Well, looks like there's nothing she can't do then.. "

Riley snort, " Please, nobody's perfect. There are thing I don't know how to do. "

" Stop right there, Fire Fist ! " someone yell and they all stop to see a group of people steping out from all over. From alleyways, both in front of and behind as well as several standing on the roods, smirking down at them like how cat would when it corner a particular juicy-looking mouse.

" You got no place to run ! Fire Fist Ace ! " the biggest man of the group, who have a long and reddish nose, declare directly in front of them, " Your head is mine ! It's my ticket to a promotion. Prepare to die ! "

The three of them look at him blankly.

" It's our lucky day boys. " the red nose man say smugly, " this'll be easier than shooting fish in a barrel. "

The three of them didn't even blink as they went on walking right passed him, " Come on guys, " Riley say, " The shore's not too far. "

" 'Kay. " the two boys say without any problems.

That didn't sit well with the bounty hunters however, and soon, they were charging them.

The fight didn't last long at all.

Though they were outnumbered, the bounty hunter were all bark no bite and they just fell like flies.

Once all of them were down, the three just went on walking like nothing ever happened.

* * *

A little while later, after introducing Ace to everyone, we were all gather on the Merry's deck and having fun.

I was sitting at the table with Zoro, Nami and Vivi as the others were toasting to everything they could think and laughing their head off.

" So you said you came across some Baroque Works agents while bringing Luffy and his brother here ? " Zoro ask as he fill up my glass of sake.

" That's right. " I nod seriously, " The Baroque Works system of code name is rather simple. All of the main agents are given code names and the ranking order amoung the organization goes by numbers; the smaller the number, the higher the rank an agent has. "

Vivi nod in agreement at what I just said, " That's exactly it. Below the higher ranking agents, there are 2000 subordinates of the frontier agents and are 1800 agents in total. The Billions are the other 200 agents who are subordinates to the officer agents and are also the next in line to become a number agent should a position be opened. "

" And there are a lot of openings since we all got involved in this whole things. " I add, thinking of everything from Whiskey Peak and Little Garden.

" Should we be concerned ? " Nami ask seriously.

" Nah. " I say, waving a hand at her, " The Billions are lot weaker than the numbers agents. They might be annoying as hell but I don't think we need to be worried about them. "

" Hey ! Riley ! "

I turn to where Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper were talking with Ace and raise an eyebrow in question.

Luffy smile and point to Ace, " Ace is here to do some business, you think you can help him with it ? "

I raise my other eyebrow and look at Ace as he too look at me with a serious expression, " Well, that depend.. What's this ' business ' is about, exactly ? " I ask before taking a sip of sake.

Ace turn fully to me and say grimly, " I'm chasing someone. A pirate named Blackbeard, ever heard of him ? "

My eyes widen as I choke a little on my drink.

" Blackbeard ? " Usopp ask, eyes widing in realization.

" I've heard of him ! " Vivi say suddenly, " He's the one who attacked Drum Kingdom ! "

Ace eyes didn't glance away from me as he say, " Seeing your reaction, I think it's safe to say that you do know about him. " he lean back against a barrel and add, " Luffy said that you could probably help me having some infos on him… "

I stare at him hard. That was the problem I thought about since metting him ealier. I know damn well that if I tell him to give up on finding Blackbeard, he won't listen to a thing I would say, he's too stuborn for that. And to be honest, I would probably do the same thing, like I did after Aiden death. I was so obsessed with revenge at that time. But the difference is that I took the time to plan things out and I also had a lot of help. Ace is so hot headed that he didn't even stop to think things through.

The least I could do is at least help him out and pray that he'll listen.

I sigh deeply and down my drink turning to Chopper, " Could you go into my room and bring me the big book on my desk, please ? "

He nod and run off to retrieve it as I turn back to Ace, the other all watching us in silence as they seems to understand that this conversation was going to be a serious one.

" I know damn well who Blackbeard is. " I state bluntly, not bothering to soften the edge, knowing that Ace wouldn't appreciate it, " Marshall D. Teach. He used to be a part of the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates, one of your own men, I think ? " I raise an eyebrow in question and he nod grimly in answer, and I went on, " Rumors have it that he committed the most unforgivable sin a pirate could. "

" The most unforgivable ? " Nami ask fearfully.

I nod at her, " He killed one of his fellow crewmembers and run away. " I turn back to the grim and serious looking Ace, " As the Commander of the Second division, I gather it's _your_ responsability to take care of him. "

" He kill one of his own crewmates and run away ?! " Usopp cry out in outrage.

" That's so horrible ! " Vivi gasp in horror.

" So that's why you're after him, " Zoro state as he frown at Ace, " You want to kill him. "

Ace nod as he take a large gulp of his drink, " Exactly. I came here cause I heard that Blackbeard was seen in Alabasta. In a place called Yuba. "

" Hey ! " Nami say, looking at Vivi, " That's our destination too right ? "

Chopper come back to me and held up Crocus's book, " Thanks Chopper. " I smile down at him before looking up at Ace sternly, " Look, I didn't heard anything about him being here but there's one thing for sure you better watch out about before you confront him. "

Ace frown as he watch me flipping through the page of the books, " So you do have informations about him.. What is it ? Anything could help at this point. "

Once I found the right page, I look up at him, " He killed your crewmate and stole something, am I right ? "

Ace blink in surprise, " Yeah.. A Devil Fruit. How do you know that ? "

" I read some article in the newspaper about some things he had done in different towns and was able to find exactly where his powers came from. " I pause and look a him dead in the eyes, " Let me tell you that if there is one person I would be scared shitless to anger, it's Blackbeard. "

Some of the crew gasp at that and even Luffy and Zoro look at me in bewilderment.

" You, Riley ? " Usopp ask, uneasy, " But.. you're never scared of anything ! "

I turn to him, still dead serious, " That's just prove how much powerful he is. "

Ace scowl, not please at all by that and ask, " What do you mean by that ? "

I take the book and turn it toward them all so they could see the picture of the Devil Fruit clearly, " The Dark Dark Fruit. Thanks to this, he became a fucking monster. "

Ace eyes narrowed on the pictures, " So that's the fruit he stole.. That's because of this that he killed Thatch.. "

There's an heavy silence then, everyone dreading to hear more but curious at the same time.

It's Luffy who finally ask the question though, " So.. What does this fruit do ? "

They all look at me for the answer and I sigh deeply through my nose before saying as calmly as I could, " This fruit is a Logia type that allows the user to create and control the darkness at will. This fruit is considered unique even for a Logia type, and the capacity it confers is said to be the most evil. "

Usopp shudders, " I already don't like it at all. " Vivi and Nami nodding fearfully in agreement.

Not glancing away from Ace, I went on, " The first and foremost strenght, is that it allows the user to control darkness and its unique property of gravity. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks any type by sucking it into the darkness. The user can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless of their current state. "

Most of the crew eyes widen at that, clearly thinking that this fruit is indeed, a dangerous one.

I lean forward and look at Ace in the eyes, saying the most seriously possible, making it clear that I wasn't joking around at all, " The most unique and frightening benefit of the fruit is that the user has the ability to undo the powers of the other devil's fruits by simply touching the user and emptying them of their abilities. All types of devils fruits, whether Paramecia, Zoan or Logia, are affected by this… Do you understand what I'm saying ? "

Ace seems to think seriously about it for a moment before saying mostly to himslef, " So being a Logia won't help me at all with this… "

" Exactly. " I state, glad that he at least understand that. " If Blackbeard managed to touch you, you will be a normal human being once more. No power at all. "

He frown darkly, and I can almost see the wheel turning in his head before he look up at me, " You seems to have being doing really serious research about this.. "

I blink in surprise at that statement before nodding seriously, " I never do anything by half. And the more knowledge of the current world situation I have, the better for all of us. "

He smirk, looking rather pleased at that, " That what I thought, after what Luffy told me about you.. He was right, you're one really smart woman. " he sigh, " A shame you won't join the Whitebeard's though, Pops would have really like you.. " he smirk turn a little more mischievious, " Marco too, I'm sure of it.. "

I blink, twice, before laughing lightly, " It would be an honor to meet them in the future, really. "

He laugh too as the other just watch, completely lost at what to do there.

Ace calm down a little and ask more seriously, " If that's not too much trouble.. can you help me and try to find if there is some weakness I could exploit ? It would really be helpful. "

I nod, smiling agreably at him, " You're gonna stay with us for a little while, so I'm sure I'll find something before you go. I'm on it, don't worry. "

He smile gratefully at me and then, count on Luffy to bring up the mood as he throw his arm around my shoulders and press his cheek to mine, smiling widely, " See ! I told you, Ace ! Riley's amazing ! And she's in _**my**_ crew ! " and he stick his tongue at his brother.

Everyone laugh at this at the grim conversation was forgotten for now.

* * *

" 1997 ! "

I push myself up, sweat trailing down my nose before crashing to the floor and go down again.

" 1998 ! "

Up and down.

" 1999 ! "

Again.

" 2000 ! Okay, that's good for today. "

I let myself crash to the floor, breathing heavily before Zoro take me by the arm and help me up.

Once on my feet, he grab the towel that was on his shoulder and pass it over my face to wipe out the sweat before laying across my shoulder, " Come on. Let's get something to drink. "

I hum tiredly as we made our way to the kitchen where everyone but Nami, Chopper and Vivi were.

They all look up when Zoro and I enter and throw myself on the couch with a deep sigh as Zoro went to the fridge.

Sanji scowl at Zoro when he take two bottles of water and he says, " I hope you weren't too hard on her, you stupid marimo ! "

Zoro glare back at him and was about to snap but I cut him off saying, " Boys, Please ! " Sanji look at me in worry and I went on, " You know very well that it was me who ask Zoro to help me train. So leave him alone. "

Zoro throw him a smug look as he came sitting next to me and pass me the water, " And I have been easy on her today, since she was sick not too long ago, I thought it was best to take it slow for now. So she only did 2000 push up. " he look down at me sternly as I drink half of the bottle in one go, " When I'm sure you can handle it, we are going to spare. When I'm done with you, I want you to be able to resist my three swords for at least 15 minutes. "

" Can't wait.. " I mumble, still a bit tired and he lean down to take a nap.

I spot Ace looking at us with great amusement and maybe even a bit of nostalgy before all of our attention was drawn to the table where Luffy and Usopp were playing.

Usopp take an onigiri and push his index finger in it, " I am the Captain Usopp ! " he says as the rice ball now looks like it have a nose. He make it move towards the sort of snowman made with rice that Luffy had built, " Oh ? Who are you !? "

Luffy, grinning widely, answer as he held up the snow-rice man, " I am Meshidaru- san ! "

Suddenly, the two were hit on the head with two pans as Sanji scold, " We don't play with food ! "

Ace snort in amusement as I roll my eyes at them.

Sanji glare down one last time at them before turning back to what he was doing, " Why don't you help me out a little and do the dishies ?! You morons ! I would like to finish our lunchboxes before we arrive at the river ! "

I sigh and get up from the couch after hearing a rather loud snore from Zoro, going to sit at the table and grab an onigiri as Ace seems to take pity on poor Sanji and ask, " Do you want a little help ? "

Sanji smile and answer pleasently, " No, it's alright. You're a guest here, so I'm not gonna let you do anything. "

Ace smile and turn to me and was about to say something when I raise my hand with three finger up, gradually letting them down in a three, two… one.

Sanji turn to the boys, who where doing the dishies alright, but in the bucket of water that was used to mop the floor, " YOU ARE DOING THE DISHIES WITH THE DIRTY WATER COMING FROM THE MOP ! YOU SHITHEADS ! "

Ace sniggers a little and I raise an amused eyebrow to him, as if saying, ' See what we're dealing with everyday ? '

Sanj throw the boys out of the room and went back to his food and Ace turn to me, asking, " So.. I knew that the Warlord Crocodile was in this country but… A pirate who wants to seize a kingdom ? What a joke. "

I nod, " I see what you mean. I mean, A pirate wanting to settle down and become the king of an entire country ? " I shake my head, " I don't believe in that shit either. "

He smirk a little and arch an eyebrow, " If there's one person in this crew I would expect to realize that, it sure is you. "

I smirk back and lean forward, " Let just say that I'm used to deal with men like that Crocodile. If he's prepare to go into so much trouble as throwing this country into a civil war, there must be a reason behind this. What we've seen so far and what Vivi knows.. Is just the tip of the iceberg. I would bet you anything that there is a much more gigantic thing underneath it all. "

He lean back in his chair and look at me up and down, " You've been through war before.. You have that look in your eyes.. like someone who'd killed.. and not just once or by accident. "

That wasn't a question so I just raise an eyebrow, not bothering to deny it.

He stare at me some more before saying, " That's a good thing, at least you won't be afraid of doing it again. " he sigh a little, " I must admit that I'm somewhat glad that someone like you are willing to watch out for Luffy. "

I frown, " We're a crew and he's our Captain. We'll all watch out for him. "

" I know that. " he shake his head, " What I mean is that, from what I've seen of the others, you are the one with the more experience of what a real pirate life is. Zoro's not far behind though. " he look at me straight in the eyes and state in a dead serious tone, " You.. you realize that the pirate life won't be all about fun and adventure. That sometimes you will have to do some horrible things. You already know that at some point, killing will be necessary, you're not as reckless and carefree as the others. You know when you have to take your time and think things through before jumping into something you aren't sure you can handle. "

He pause there and I just stare at him seriously waiting for him to get it all out of his chest.

" The others.. they're still too naives. " he went on, " And Luffy's too innocent. That's what I was worried about when I decided to come and see him. I wanted to be sure that the people in his crew could help him move forwards. I don't say that the others are useless, you all have strenght when the others have weaknesses. But you… I'm really glad he has you. "

We stare at each other, the weigh of his words are really getting to me. Never in a millions years would I have thought that Ace would confess something like that to me.

I take a deep breath before saying, showing him my wrist, " When I decided to tattoo this mark on my skin, I vowed to myself that I would fight for every single one of them until my very last breath. They are all I have left, my only familly. " I look up at him, still serious, " I have done a lot of thing in the past that I'm not really proud of, but I won't hesitate to do it again if it could help them. They might think that I'm a nice person, but I don't think I am.. not really. "

Ace smile, a gentle smile at this, " We do have a lot in common, Riley. After what you just said, I'm even more in a hurry to contact Pops and tell him about you. "

I smile back in amusement, " Why, Fire Fist. You honor me greatly. "

He laugh at that and watch him, smile still on on my face.

But.. Why do I have this nagging feeling that this conversation with him could possibly end up having even more deep consequences than it appeared to be… ?

* * *

After some time walking in the desert, all of us having puted on long robes to covers ourselves up and shielding us from the burning sun, we finally arrived at what look like old ruins. The city look like it was crumbling away as we stare ahead, as if it had been abandoned for the last few decades. Everything is half buried in sand and the remaining plant life were nothing more than dried husks.

" This is Erumalu. " Vivi say as she look over it, her voice distant and sad as she went on, " It was known far and wide as the City of Green. "

" Green ? " Usopp ask, staring around, " But there's nothing but sand and more sand here ! "

Vivi look back at us, " Take a good look around everyone. " she say in despair, " This is what Baroque Works has being doing to my country ! " her eyes became miserable, " The people of Alabasta… this is what they had to go through ! "

" Wow, there's nothing here at all anymore.. " Luffy say quietly.

" No…" Vivi agree, " It's nothing but a ghost town now.. But up until a short few years ago it was a thriving town full of gardens, and palm trees, and lush greenery.. "

" This place ? " Zoro ask skeptically, kicking a dead tree so that it crumble to dust.

" I admit that this is sad to see. " I say calmly, looking around as we begin to walk toward the city, " It is indeed hard to believe that it had once been a flourishing city, with all those dried up trees and dead plants… The entire town looks like it had been left to die years ago. "

" Rain was always scarce here, " Vivi went on, " But by saving every last drop of water and using it wisely, the city was able to make the foliage flourish. Unfortunatly, that stopped when the rain died. " she look back at me and add, " What you said at Whiskey Peak was true.. there hasn't been a single drop of rain in this country for the last three years now. "

" But wait. " Zoro say suddenly, " Even without rain, there's still the river as another water source. "

" And it's closed, " Usopp add, jerking his thumb back to where the river must've been some time ago, " Why couldn't they have just piped the river in from over there ? "

Vivi sigh as she answer, " When the rain stopped, the Capital, where the Palace is, rained there for days and days without stoping and we discovered that it was apparently due to the work of something called Dance Powder. Three years ago, the Baroque Works staged an accident in Alubarna where some delivery men brought a large shipment of Dance Powder. The cart that they were carrying broke appart and the Powder was spilled out for everyone to see. " She look down, frowning darkly as she say darkly, " The agents lied that the king had ordered the powder to be delivered to Alubarna, the city where it rained the most. A large scandal then arose around my father as suspicions that he had been trying to steal all of the country rain ! As the result, the people in Alabasta blamed him for the drought. And the more the towns dried up, the more people starved and the rebellion was stirred up ! "

Everyone seems to be lost in thought at her story as Nami says, " That Crocodile's really is an evil and cruel man.. "

Chopper nod sadly before looking up curiously, " How exactly does that work ? The Dance Powder ? I never heard of it before… "

" I made some research about it. " I step in and everyone attention turns to me and I even spot Ace smirking knowingly.

Zoro shake is head fondly as he say, " Of course you have.. "

I scoff playfully at him before explaining, looking at Chopper doing so as he really seems to be the most interest about it, " The Dance Powder was created long ago by a country that had no rain. When burnt, it'll emit a mist like vapor that rise up in the air. It speeds up the creation of ice particles in sub-freezing temperature clouds and causes rainfall. The original creators of this powder thus called it Dance Powder because it would make them dance with joy with all the rain that it would create. "

Chopper frown in thought at that, " But this isn't right… if I get this right, that would mean that the process in which the artificial rain is creat nutures clouds that aren't ready to rain yet… And if that the case, when those clouds would be ready, all of the water countained within would all be used up. That would result in other locations, who would naturally benefit from rainfall when these clouds would naturally mature, being greatly deprived ! "

" You hit the problem right on, Chopper. " I state, nodding seriously at him, " See, despite the rain it brought, the powder unfortunatly caused long time periods of drought in other countries and the controversy that this powder brought eventually started a war. The lives lost in this war were so great that the World Gouvernement prohibited the manifacturing and possession of Dance Powder worldwilde. "

Ace frown thoughtfully, " Well, seems like Crocodile is trying to repeat history then… And it worked so far. "

Usopp turn to him with a stunned expression, " Because you actually understood what those two were saying ? It was like they were some sort of scientific trying to solve a chimical problem ! I didn't understood a thing ! "

Ace just raise an eyebrow at him and shrug.

" Give it up Usopp. " Sanji say as he lit a cigaret, " You're just too stupid to understand the way Riley-swan's wonderful brain works. "

" AS IF ! I'M SURE YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTOOD A THING EITHER ! "

The wind suddenly blows and we could hear a loud wailing sound, like ghost crying out from beyond the grave. They all froze in fear at the sound.

I sigh, " Calm down.. That just the wind. "

" The wind ? " Usopp ask fearfully, " But it sounds like someone is crying ! "

" Yeah.. Sounds like voices too. " Luffy say, looking around, as if expecting a fight.

" There's no danger. " Ace say firmly as he comes up beside Zoro, Chopper and me, " Riley's right, that's just the wind blowing around the town, echoing and bouncing off the empty buildings. "

Chopper come closer to me and I open my arm as he jump in them, pressing himself securingly against my chest, " That's creepy. "

I wrap both arms around him rassuringly as I held him, smiling gently down at him.

 _I always dreamed doing that ! He's just so cute !_

But Vivi looks heartbroken, " It's like… it's like the city of Erumalu is wailing over what's happened to it ! " she gasp out, sounding close to tears as her hood was blown off her head and her long hair was blowing over her face.

The crying like sound continue as a mini sand tornado comes flying right at us from the middle of the town.

I pull the hood of my black and green robe more firmly on my head as I mumble to myself, " We've only been here for one day, but already we got pretty good look at what's going on here. "

" Hey, wait ! " Usopp yell, pulling his goggles down and looking at the distance as the sand hit us, " What's that ?! "

" What's what ?! " Nami cry, but her voice dies as she realize what he was talking about. Luffy, who was standing a little ahead of us, shield his eyes against the sand and squint as well. The sand and wind collect together for a fraction of second so that we could make out a sort of ghostly form of a human hand..

And with next gust of wind, it disapears again.

My eyes narrows at that as I frown thoughtfully, _That must be the representation of Crocodile's powers…_

Once the sand starts to clears, Luffy suddenly start running ahead, and looking up, we spot what appear to be someone lying in the sand.

" Someone's collapsed ! " Nami cry out in alarm.

" You mean there's still people living in this city ?! " Vivi cry in astonishemen as she went running with Luffy with the others as Ace, Zoro and I shared a look and follow at a much steady pace.

But when we get there, laying there was nothing that a dried skeleton…

Glancing up at the horrified face of Vivi, I sigh, _this is going to be even more complicated than I though it would.._

* * *

A pearl of sweat slide down my brows and I wipe it off with the back of my head, pulling my hood more to pretect my head from the sun as we continue to walk in the burning desert.

" I'm burining up ! " Luffy groan, leaning on a large stick to help him walk. " I can't even sweat anymore ! "

" Will you please spare us the melodramatics, Luffy ? " Nami snap back at him as she fan her face, " You'll wear yourself out. "

He only groan in response as Zoro and I share a look and roll our eyes at them, Zoro dragging Chopper behind him on a makeshift sled.

" Can't go on… " Chopper say, his tongue rolling out of his mouth, " Can't take… hot weather. "

" You grew up around snow and ice, Chopper, not to mention you have all that fur. " I state sympathetically, " Don't worry though, it will drop around below fifty tonight. "

He weakly look up at me, " Really ? "

" Yes. " I nod, " It's because of the lack of cloud cover. That's why the desert is over a hundred in daytime but drop to freezing temperature at night. "

" What a stupid place to live in. " Zoro mumble in annoyance, " Who'd want to live in such a miserable place ? Blazing hot in the day, and freezing at night.. "

I shrug, " I guess the people here are used to it. "

Usopp, he too leaning onto a walking stick, look down at Chopper and say with his own tongue out, " Why don't you just take off that stupid reindeer costume, if the fur bother you so much ? "

This tick Chopper off as he sat up at once and got into his Heavy Point, " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME BIG NOSE ? " he tower over Usopp, " DON'T MAKE FUN OF REINDEERS ! "

" MONSTER ! " Usopp scream as Zoro keep trying to pull the sled with Chopper still on it. " Chopper ! Shrink or I'll quit pulling you ! "

I look at them blankly before sighing and keep on walking with the other as the three of them start to fight in the backround and Usopp hit Chopper so hard in the head that he shrunk back and passed out.

I glance at Ace as he walk by them until he was walking beside me and notice that he have a very strange look on his face. He was looking at them with a slight frown on his face and a very critical eye..

I raise an eyebrow at him as he notice me watching him and he sigh, saying softly so that only I could hear him, " That exactly what I was telling you this morning. "

I blink in realization and sigh too, " I know it doesn't seems like it, but they can be serious and focused when the situation ask for it. "

He hum thoughtfully and I'm not sure he believe me at all.

" YOU STUPID SWORDSMAN ! "

" SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU LONG NOSE ! "

" LEAVE MY NOSE ALONE ! "

" IF YOU LEAVE MY SWORDS ALONE ! "

The vein on my temple pulse in irritation, they waren't helping the matter at all.

I turn back to them furiously, " ALL RIGHT, THAT' S IT ! " everyone froze, even the rest of the crew a little ahead who had been ignoring them and just kept walking and Usopp and Zoro turn to me, pointing at each other; " HE'S STARTED IT ! "

" I don't care ! What are you, five years old ? " I glare at them sternly, " We are in the middle of a freaking hot desert, in case you didn't noticed ! You should be saving your energy instead of tiering yourself out like a bunch of idiots ! " they at least have the desency of looking a little guilty as I went on, " Now you both going to shut up and walk ! If I hear one insult again, I'll give you a god damn good reason to scream but it will be in pain ! You got that ? "

They mumble under their breath, " Huh ? What was that again ? "

They look up at me and say together, " Yes, Riley. "

" Good. " I nod firmly and turn around, walking again.

Nami sigh, " Thank you. "

" You're welcome. " I nod to her, still a bit pissed off.

Ace continue to walk beside me, looking rather amused at what had happened as Luffy beam towards him, " See, Ace ! I told you she was amazing ! "

Ace chuckle, " Yes, she is. "

I blink at them both in confusion as Nami and Vivi giggles between themselves.

Why do I have the impression that I missed something there ?

" Yes ! " Swoon Sanji around me, " Riley-swan is amazing ! That shitty swordsman had it coming ! "

" WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID EYEBROW ? "

I turn slowly to Zoro, glaring.

He sweatdrop a little, " Err… right.. sorry. " and went on pulling the sled while walking.

Satisfied, I start walking again too.

We continue in silence for awhile until Usopp ask, " What with all these hills ? I expect the desert to be more flat.. "

Vivi turn to him and say, " Well.. this desert is very old.. some of this dunes can easily reach around 900 feet tall. "

As they all groan out, Luffy went straight for the barrel of water he was carrying for a drink, Nami warning him to only take a mouthful.

" Okay. " he say and the water enter in his mouth, stretching his cheek like a hamster.

Nami eyes widen as she scream in anger, " I SAID ONLY A MOUTHFULL ! "

" Well.. " I say as I watch them, " Technically, he did took only a mouthfull. Not really his fault if his cheeks had stretched out. "

" DON'T DEFEND HIM "

I held up my hand in a ' I'm innocent ' motion and start walking again, ignoring them all the while.

It's too hot to deal with that shit anyway.

PAUSE

We were all gathered around a fire, the sun having long-since gone and the clear sky was full of stars.

" I'm so hungry. " Luffy groan out as he reach for some food that was roasting over the fire.

" Wait a little more, Luffy. It's still raw. " I say as I was sitting just in front of the fire, trying to stay warm as the cold wind blow.

He pout and turn to me with big sad eyes and I sigh, " How about I sing you something, so that you won't be bored while waiting ? "

Chopper, who was doing much better since the temperature droped, jump up to me and settle on my lap, looking up with big hopefull eyes, " You're really okay to sing ? Cool ! "

Luffy smile brightly too, " Yeah ! Ace never heard you ! " he turn to his brother, " What do you say, Ace ? "

Ace smile from where he was sitting against a bolder, " That'll be nice.. " he raise an eyebrow at me, " You didn't bring any instrument though ? "

I shrug, " I left my guitare on the ship. But that's fince, I can still thing without it. "

He nod, still smiling as the rest of the crew look at me expectently, Chopper and Luffy with big bright eyes like little kids.

I smile down at Chopper and pull him a little closer against me as I start, settling in a soft song to calm everyone down.

 _[ The Sound of Silence – Cover by Nouela ]_

 _Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping..  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping..  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains..  
Within the sound.. of silence_

 _In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night..  
And touched the sound.. of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.._

People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never shared  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

 _Fools, said I, you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows..  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you  
But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells.. of silence_

 _And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on tenement halls  
And whispered in the sounds of silence_

That seems to have calmed everyone down at there were not a single sounds after I stoped at they were all smiling while watching the stars.

" You're good. " I turn to Ace as I hear his soft and gentle voice, and he smile softly, " Really. I've never heard someone sing like you do. It's like nothing else exist around you anymore, you just lost yourself in it. "

I smile at him, " That's because for a very long time, singing was the only form of freedom I had. So I treasure it as much as I can. "

He seem to understand what I meant as he just nod and smile a little more sadly before leaning back and closing his eyes.

Chopper let out awed sound as his eyes lit up in wonder at the twinkling lights above us.

" Couldn't you see the stars on your home island ? " Usopp ask, shivering next to us as he see the child-like look on Chopper face.

" The skies on winter islands are almost always covored by heavy snow clouds so I've never been able to see that many before. " he answer happily as he cuddle up a little more to me.

Usopp sneeze and mumble under his breath, " It's way too cold to enjoy the stars at the moment, anyway. "

" Really ? I didn't noticed.." Chopper say, " I'm feeling fine. "

" That's because you have such a nice fur. " I say, hugging tightly before turning to Usopp, " Come closer to the fire Usopp, if you're really that cold. "

Luffy suddenly come jumping over and cuddle up to Chopper, Usopp and me, making us look like puppies in a litter.

" Aww… " Vivi and Nami giggle at seeing that, " So cuutee ! "

I sneer at them. _Really, what is it with girls and those…. Girly sound. You don't see me doing that so why do they ?_

I turn around as I sense someone watching toward me and lock eyes with Ace. He was watching us with the same strange look he had earlier when Usopp and Zoro where fighting, as if he was a judge trying to decide if someone was guilty or not.

I spot Vivi standing and walking towards him and decide to go and see what that was all about. Gently pushing Luffy aside, I stand and put Chopper on him and walk up to them, not seeing the pout of disapointement he sent me.

" I suppose you're surprised, aren't you ? " I heard Vivi say as I approach. Ace glance up at her politely as she went on, " I mean by Luffy, that is. I had to admit I was a little surprise too at first. "

I frown, _What the heck is she talking about ?_ As I finally reach them, Ace glance at me from under his hat and raise an eyebrow, apparently, he was asking himself the same thing.

I look at her and say, folding my arms, " Why would he be surprised ? He grew up with Luffy so I'm sure nothing he does surprises him here. "

She blush a little in embarassement, " Well, yes, I mean… I just mean that Luffy doesn't seem much like a pirate's Captain, does he ? I mean, normal pirates captains are respect or feared by their crews. Just this afternoon, a simple drink of water led to that big fight. "

I huff, not really having any patience with her right now, " Maybe so, but none of us are exactly normal pirates, right ? Who would want a captain that rules by fear anyway ? If Luffy was like that, I wouldn't be here. Neither of us would, and we all respect him for that. "

She blink at me like a lost little kitten, rather startle before stattering, " Well.. I think.. Just.. It's just the way Luffy does things.. it took me awhile to understand that. "

Ace only smile, his eyes hidden by the rim of his hat as he confess, " He's been like that as long as I can remember. " Vivi look down at him in surprise as he went on, not sounding a little bit taken aback by anything either of us said, " He hasn't changed a bit since he was a kid. He seems like a fool, but people have always gathered around him. He just have this mysterious charm about him."

Vivi blink and say shyly, " I guess I wasn't telling you anything you didn't already know. "

I really want to roll my eyes, _Of course, they've been together since they were little kids and it's been only two weeks since you know Luffy. What was she thinking ?_

" I thought that you were worried about him but I guess my concern was a little misguided. " she say as she sat down.

" He won't always be like this. " Ace say as he look toward his brother, " Give him time and he'll.. mature. Although.. I highly doubt that he'll ever stop acting goofy like this. "

" You really think that ? " Vivi ask curiously and he laugh a little.

" Of course. He's my kid brother. " he answer with a shrug, " That just who he is. "

" Well, I'm glad that there's nothing to worry about. " Vivi say, smiling in relief.

" I wouldn't go that far. " Ace correct, " You always have to keep an eye on him. Ever since we were kids he's been making me worry about him. That child mind of his has always been guetting him into trouble. "

I smile softly and look at Luffy as he was talking animately with Usopp and Chopper, " He's not very bright but he's got a good heart. " I say softly, " He'll fall for every trap you lay out in front of him, but he's just so innocent that you just can't be angry with him for long. He act like an idiot most of time but he's so much smarter than that… when it really matters, you can always count on him. "

As the long silence that follow, I turn to look at them to find a gaping Vivi looking at me with wide eyes and Ace smirking amusingly like he knew a big secret and an arch eyebrow.

I blink in confusion, " What ? What did I say ? "

Ace chuckle and shake his head, " Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. "

I look at him doubtfully and when he doesn't explain further, I shrug and sat down in front of him with a sigh, " So.. About your Blackbeard problem… "

He turn serious at once and sat up before leaning closer to me, " You found something ? "

I bit my lower lip and rub my neck nervously, " Well, from what I understand of the way the devil fruit's power works, I would say that the darkness the user turns into that swallow up everything, can also be its major weakness.. "

He frown, " What do you mean by that ? "

" It's only a theory on my part but.. I think that since the darkness also absorbs attacks, the user of the fruit would still be vulnerable to them. "

He hum thoughtfully, " That would make sense.. That would mean that an attack don't really pass through the darkness the user turns into.. So if they fail to absorb the attack in time, it could still hurt them.. " he think about it for a second before nodding, " That's a good guess… But I'm more worried about his ability to nullify others devil fruit's abilites. "

I frown in though, " Well.. If you think about it, he would have to actually touch you and remain in contact with your skin for the effect to remain constant. "

" Yeah.. " he say quietly before looking at me in gratitude, " Thank you, Riley. I really appreciate you're help. Without you, I would be heading straight to my doom without even being aware of it. "

I smile a little sadly at him, almost flinching at the pinching feeling in my chest, knowing that I couldn't anything more to help him anyway.

I just hope that he would just give up and go back to the New World, but I know that nothing can make him change his mind about it.

And that actually scare me.

* * *

: POV Luffy :

The little campfire had died down to almost ashes and the sky was still dark. However, over the distance horizon, the sky was turning a lighter color as dawn was slowly starting to come.

Everyone was still asleep as Ace was sitting there up the stones, over-looking the entire group when Luffy's hands stretch up so that he was bouncing next to him.

" Hey, Ace ! " Luffy say happily and Ace smile when he see him jump up.

" You're up early for once. " he say to him, " I would've thought that you'd sleep until Nami make us walk again. "

" Yeah. " Luffy say, " But I wanted to talk to you. How do you like my crew ? They're great huh ?! "

Ace smirk, " Well, they're one of a kind, " he answer, " You seem to have a little bit of everything here. You all balance each other perfectly. "

Luffy grin happily, his brother opinion meaning a lot to him.

Ace smile back before glancing at Riley, who was sleeping soundly, using Zoro's leg as a pillow. " You do realize that Riley's on the verge of snapping though, right ? "

Luffy's grin fade, " Oh ? Well I thought she was a little upset, but I wasn't sure… "

" She hide it well, I'll give her that. " Ace nod, " She don't like Vivi all that much. "

Luffy sigh, " I know, I noticed that too… Do you think she has a problem with nobles ? Vivi isn't like the one back home though. "

" I didn't mean that she has any problem with her title. " Ace say, waving his hand around, " I think it's more about how she handle the situation of her country. Riley already lived through a war, so doing nothing but walk around the desert to find some rebels to just talk... " he trail off before chuckling in amusement, " She also told me that she doesn't like the way Vivi's always whining about one thing or the other.. I think the exact words she said were, ' That freaking princess' stressing the shit out of us for no reason. ' "

" Yeah, I'm actually worried about that. " Luffy admit, " We've only been here for one day but Vivi's already trying to do too much. "

Ace sigh, " Yeah, that's just like you to want to go so far to help a friend. And here, you and your crew are all coming together to help her. She's already helping a lot more than she knows. But still… We both know that this plan of hers will never work. "

Luffy blink in realization, " You think that Riley know that too and that's why she's upset that we're doing it anyway ? "

Ace snort, " Upset ? Please, I saw her clenching her jaw and glaring at Vivi more than once yesterday.. I really thought she was going to punch her before the night fell. "

They stay silent for a moment before Ace stand a look down seriously at Luffy, " I'm not goint to lie to you. I watch your crew all day, trying to see if all of them were as loyal to you as they pretended to be and I am rather satisfied with what I saw. But there is one thing I want you to be really serious about. " Luffy frown up at him but look really focus on what he was saying, " This Riley.. Never let her go, you hear ? You'll never find anyone like her anywhere in the world. "

Luffy blink, " What are you talking about ? Riley's amazing, I know that, but the other are loyal to me too. "

Ace shake his head, " Yes, of course, but she's different. "

Luffy tilt his head to the side, " How so ? "

Ace just smirk mysteriously, " Maybe you don't see it yet, but give it time and you'll understand soon enough. And when you do, you'll never want to let her go. I'm sure of it. " he pause and nudge Luffy's shoulder playfully, " She might even become even more important to you than the One Piece. "

And he left his brother with that, Luffy looking at his back in confusion before glancing thoughtfully at the still sleeping girl who was completely unaware that Luffy was going to remember his brother words for a very long time.

* * *

In the middle of the desert, the sky lit almost on fire to the setting sun behind us, the air was hot as ever but the cool breeze was gently giving feathery touches to my skin.

The whole crew was watching Ace as he finish packing his things into his back and get up, " Well then.. "

" You're not really gonna leave us, Ace ? " Chopper ask sadly.

" Yep. " Ace comfirm, looking back at us, " Since it's been comfirmed that Blackbeard was never in Alabsta, I have no reason to stick around. "

" You sure ? " Luffy ask, looking a little sad that they have to say goodbye again, after such a short time.

" Any idea where you'll be headed to next ? " Sanji ask curiously.

" I have a few lead that I'm gonna check so that's alright. " Ace say as he reach into his coat and pull out a carefully fold up piece of paper, " Luffy ! " he call as he throw it at him and he caught it, " Hey, do yourself a favor and hang onto that.. always. "

" But why ? It's just a scrap of paper ? "Luffy say as he unfold it.

" That scrap of paper will reunite us someday. " Ace and smirk at the baffle look on Luffy's face, " I'm sure Riley will be delight to do some research about it. " he look at me teasingly.

I snort and wink at him.

He chuckle a little and look up at us all, " It's perfectly natural for a guy to worry about his bunding kid brother, right ? " he ask before bowing his head politely, " He might be a bit much for you to handle.. but take a good care of him for me. "

He look up and we all smile at him as he look directly at Luffy, " Luffy, next time we meet, we'll both be top pirates. "

" Right ! " Luffy exclaim happily.

" The top ! You and me ! " Ace encourage before turning around and start walking away.

I stare at his back and bit my lip worriedly..

 _Until they meet again…_

 _Fuck it !_

" ACE WAIT ! "

He look back in surprise as I run to him, everyone taken aback by my sudden cry.

Once I reach, I grab his arm almost desperatly, " Look.. I know this isn't my place to say anything but… " I take a deep breath before continuing, " I know how it feel to lose a big brother. You never heal from it. It tored my heart to pieces and made me do horrible things just because I was seeking revenge. And even when I killed those who were responsible for Aiden death, my pain was still there. I avenged him and I thought it was the right thing to do and that it would make me feel better, but I was wrong ! It didn't bring him back and I was still all alone and scared.. "

He blink at me before turning really serious, and seeing that now he really was concidering my words, I went on, " I know that you won't give up on finding Blackbeard, hell, if I was you I wouldn't either, but please… Whatever you do when you find him, think about Luffy. "

He stare at me in the eyes and nod slowly, " I always think about him. "

I grip his arm harder and glare, hissing darkly, " I'm warning you, Fire Fist.. If one day I read the newspaper and find out that something bad happened to you.. I will find you and kill you myself.. "

He actually smirk at that, " And that's exactly for that that I'm not worried about Luffy while you're still with him. " he lean down and kiss my head before walking off.

I gape after him and yell, " I'M SERIOUS, PORTGAS ! I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT ! "

He wave at me without turning, " I HEARD YOU ! TAKE CARE OF HIM FOR ME ! "

And he disapear in the horrizon and I stare after him long after he was gone.

When I walk back to the other, they look at me in confusion as Zoro ask, " What was that all about ? "

" Nothing. Just a promise that we'll see him again. " I answer.

 _Please, Ace. Don't make this be a lie…_

* * *

" I told you not to drink that stupid cactus juice, but did you listen ? No, of course not ! Now look where that got us ! "

Luffy have at least the desency to look guilty as I scold him, venting my frustration away.

Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and I were in a large dome-shaped room filled with sand and only a couple rays of lights coming from the holes in the ceilling.

Luffy blink as he look around, " How did we end up here, anyway ? I don't remember ? "

" You were high ! " I scowl at him, " You just went and drunk some cactus juice that I explicitly told you not to touch and you fell into a derange mental state ! "

" Oh ? " he say, looking up innocently.

" Yes ! " I throw my hands up in frustration and start pacing in the room, " You thought you were drowning in some kind of tsunami ! " I point at Zoro who was just watching us patiently, " You attacked Zoro because you thought he was Crocodile ! We had to have Chopper sedated you and got separated from the others and then we ended up falling down through the sand to this place ! "

Luffy just blink again and tilt his head to the side, " So… Are you mad at me ? "

" Why you… " I grit my teeth for a moment before sighing deeply through my nose, " You know what ? Never mind. "

I turn around and blink in surprise at the blue block with strange symbols in front of me, " What is something like that doing underground ? "

Luffy look at Zoro and ask, " You think she's mad at me ? I didn't really understand. "

Zoro sigh and shake his head, " Don't worry. She can't be seriously mad at you. Give her 10 minutes and she'll have forgotten all about it. "

Luffy smile at that and jump on his feet, " So.. where are we ? "

" I have no idea what this place is. " Zoro say looking around at the enormous space, " All I know is that we're definitely… underground. "

My eyebrow twitch in irritation, _Really ? I didn't noticed. Thank you for clearing that up._

" These look like some ancient ruins or something. " Chopper say, " Look at this thing. " He went on, as I run a hand along the blue block, " It's almost entirely covered with rows of written chararacters. "

I hesitate a little before saying, " I've seen something like that in a book before. This stone is called a Poneglyph and there's only one person left in the entire world who can read this ancient alphabet. "

" Well, whatever it is, it has nothing to do with us so what's the point in thinking about it ? " Zoro say grumpily.

I frown, " You're right, I suppose… I just wandered what it said that's all.. "

* * *

After some long, long and painful hours and hours.. we finally arrived at the town called Yuba..

Or what was left of it, anyway.

Vivi gasp at what she was seeing, the wind and sand blowing around us, reminding me greatly of Erumalu. What was once supposed to be an oasis was now nothing else than dirt and sand.

Suddenly, the sound of a shovel was heard and when we follow it a little further, we spot a very old, dried up man who was almost bone thin. He looks ready to drop from overwork at any second. But he keep on digging through the thick levels of the sand without stopping.

Without looking at any of us, the man say, " I'm assuming that you're travelers. You must be exhausted from all that time spent in the heat. Sorry, but this town is a bit dried up to. It doesn't have that much relief to offer. " he look up at us and we can see his thin, wrinkled face and chaped lips clearly, " But still, you're free to rest here awhile if you want to. "

Vivi cover her face so that he couldn't see her as the old man went back to digging. He say that he didn't have that much water to spare, but there were plenty of inns that we were welcomed to stay in. But when Vivi tell him that we came here in hopes to find the rebel army, the old man eyes turn hateful, throwing whatever he could find at us, telling us to just leave and that we wouldn't find the rebels here anyway. The constant sandstorms having dried up all the town and the rebels soon ran out of supplies and moved on to another city called Katorea.

" Katoera ?! " Vivi gasp in horror.

" Where's that ? " Luffy ask, " Is Katoera close to here, Vivi ? "

" It's near Nanohana, back the way we came from. " she answer as the old man had stop digging at the sound of Vivi's name.

Zoro come up beside me and whisper with a scowl on his face, " So we walked all the way here for nothing.. great. "

I hum and whisper, back, " I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get sick of this. " I look up at him, " Think about it, we're practically at Crocodile's doorstep. Just another day of wandering the desert and we'll be at the capital. "

He frown in thought, " You think we should go straight there and forget about the rebels ? "

Just then, the old man croack out Vivi's name and we all watch him walking out of the ditch, his eyes never leaving Vivi, " Wait.. Your name's Vivi ? "

Luffy only make things worse by crying out, " Hold it ! She's definitely not a princess ! " which cause Zoro to hit over the head to shut him up.

" Princess Vivi… is that really you ? " the old man gasp, coming towards her, his hands on her shoulders as he stare at her," You're alive… I can't believe it, thank goodness.. "

We all look at them in confusion, not really sure of what to say or do here.

" It's me, Vivi.. " the old man plea, " Don't you recognize me ? I know I look a little different, I lost some weight after all.."

Vivi suddenly gasp, " Toto ? Is it.. really you ? "

Tears appear in Toto's eyes as he nod. Nami then tell us that Vivi told her that Toto was the father of the young man named Kohza who was the leader of the rebels and Vivi's childhood friend.

Toto tell her that no matter what, he still had faith in her and the king. That he truly believe that he was a good man and that he would never betray his own people before he fell on his knees and cry. He explain that he believe that this whole rebellion was ridiculous, that the rebels were all just a bunch of faithless fools. He had tried to stop them many times, and that most of the country still has faith in the king as well, but the rebels won't listen to anything. Their strenght, men and supplies have reached their limit and they were now attempting to finish it all with one last attack.. and were prepared to die if that's what it took.

" Well.. " Zoro say quietly so the others won't hear us as we were a little away from them anyway, " You can say whatever you want about the rebels, but you can't deny that they truly do love their country. "

" Yes, and that's exactly how Crocodile was able to take adventage of them all that time. " I answer gravely, " He used the love that the people have to drive them almost to the brink of self-destruction by tricking each other into believing they were their own ennemies. "

Toto look up at Vivi and say pleadingly, " Please Vivi ! You have to stop these fools from tearing our country apart ! "

After a few moment of silence, Vivi just hold out a handkerchief and tell him that everything would be alright, that we would stop it no matter what. Tears falls once again from the old man eyes, but those were tears of renwed hope this time.

Zoro and I share a look and I shake my head slightly… Her heart is in the right place, but that is something big to promise…

* * *

In the end, we passed the night in one of the inns and were up at dawn. There's still a lot of walking in the desert to do and we were now all ready to go.

Zoro help me settle my robe and hood, as it was a little difficult to do so with my Ninjato on my back, as Toto turn to Vivi, " I'm sorry I didn't have more to offer you, Princess Vivi. " he tell regretfully.

Vivi shake her head with a kind smile, " Don't worry about it, we are really grateful for what you already do. "

But as we turn to leave, Toto quickly remember something and pull out a tiny barrel of water that can be worn around the neck and give it to Luffy.

" OH WATER ! " Luffy and Usopp cry out happily, " You found some then ? " Luffy ask exitedly.

" Yes, it was last night, a bit after you fell asleep in that big hole of yours. " Toto answer with a smile, " I finally reach a moist layer underneath all the dried stuff. That water there is the moisture I was able to extract from the damp sand. "

" Whoa, that sounds pretty complicated, but thank you. " Luffy answer with a bright smile.

After a last good bye, we wave off to Toto and continue our journey in the desert.

After a few minute of walking however, Luffy suddenly flop down against a dead tree and sat there, not moving a muscle. I blink down at him for a second before smirking slightly, " Finally… "

He raise an eyebrow at me and wink with a discret smile as the other finally notice that we stoped and Usopp ask what was going on.

We share a look before looking up at the other and saying, " We quit ! "

" Huh ? " they all ask in confusion.

" What's that mean ? " Vivi frown, " Quit what, Luffy ? Riley ? "

" Oh come on. " Usopp sigh tiredly, " We don't have time to put up with every weird little mood you have right now, Luffy. "

" And you shouldn't get along with it, Riley. " add Nami in irritation.

" Yeah, we have to go to Katoera and fast. " Sanji nod in agreement.

I groan, really fed up with all of it, " Don't you all realize that this stupid plan won't do any good ! "

They all blink at me in surprise as Nami growl furiously, " I KNEW IT ! " she point an accusing finger at me, " I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU EVEN BEFORE WE STEP A FOOT ON THIS COUNTRY ! YOU NEVER REALLY LIKED VIVI, DID YOU ?! "

The crew seems startle by that and Vivi gasp as she put a hand in front of her mouth, as if in shock.

I glare at Nami and answer in a deadly calm tone, " It's not that I don't like her.. she's.. a nice person. " I glance at Vivi and almost cringe at her sad kitten expression, " I'm sorry to say this, but all this whinning about how you don't want anyone to die and that we absolutely have to find the rebels to talk it off… If I have to listen to this shit one more time, I'm going to punch some sense into you. "

Vivi, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper gasp in shock as Nami glare at me murderously, " Riley ! Apologies this instant ! "

I glare back, " It's the true ! She's too fucking naïve, it make me want to puke ! "

Luffy suddenly stand, " Enough ! " he orders harshly as he grab my forearm and push me back a little, glaring at the other before looking right at Vivi, " Vivi ? "

" Yes ? " she ask softly, and the lost look on her face really make me want to shake her out of her dreamland.

" Right now, all I want to do is kick Crocodile's ass.. you _understand ?_ " he demand, and for the first time, he look really angry which seems to take everyone but Zoro aback, who was just watching us with a blank expression.

" Maybe we can keep the people from starting a rebellion, but that won't stop Crocodile. " Luffy say firmly, in a serious voice that was nearly unheard of from him, " Beside, we won't be able to accomplish anything in Katoera. "

At the confuse and thoughtfull look on everyone face, I add, " Hello ? We're pirates. Everyone knows that things are better off without us around. "

" That's not true ! " Vivi retord at once.

I snort, _Who does she think she's kidding ? We show up and all hell break loose, no matter where we go._

" You want it to work out so that nobody dies in this fight. " Luffy went on, " None of the citizens.. and none of us either. We're up against one of the Seven Warlords and a million of your own people on top of that. And you still want everyone to end up all safe and sound ? " he shake his head, " You'll never win that way. "

Nami glare at him and yell, " You could at least show her some sympathy ! "

" For what !? " I snap at her, taking a step forward but Luffy tighten his grip to hold me back, " She's in denial ! She need to face the fucking truth ! You can't win a fight protecting yourself ! "

Vivi step forward, shaking from head to foot, her face contort with rage as she pull her hood down, finally shouting," AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT, HUH ? WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH NO WANTING TO SEE PEOPLE DIE OR GET HURT ?! "

I was about to respond but Luffy beat me to it, " Cause people die ! Simple as that ! "

Vivi snap. Luffy just have enough time to push me out of the way before she went right up to him and slap him so hard that he went flying and she scream, " STOP TALKING LIKE THAT ! I WON'T LISTEN TO IT ! " taking deep breath, she went on, " SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL REALLY HURT YOU ! THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF WHAT WE'RE DOING HERE, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND !? NO ONE HERE IN ALABASTA, NO THE REBEL ARMY, NO THE ROYAL ARMY, NOT ANY OF THE CITIZENS IS TO BLAME FOR THIS ! NONE OF THEM HAVE DONE ANYTHING WRONG ! WHY SHOULD ANY OF THEM HAVE TO PAY FOR WHAT'S HAPPENED ?! WHEN EVERY LAST BIT OF IT IS CROCODILE'S FAULT ! "

I grit my teeth in irritation. She's the one who don't understand. She had lived a very sheltered life up until now, not fully understanding what a war meant. They was never a war where no one got hurt, and someone have to slap her awake. What she want is nothing but a fantasy.

But she was right about one thing. It's all Crocodile's fault… and so long as he stay in the game, then this fighting is never going to end. She's foolish to believe that she can solve all this without sacrificing anything.

It no longer matter if they're being trick or not. The rebels have made up their mind of their own free will. They were the ones who convinced themselves that there was no other way out but to fight. We do nothing but waste time and energy trying to stop them. Crocodile will win no matter what if we don't take him out.

Ending this whole thing.. There's bound to be some causalitues. But that is something she have to accept and battle on.

Luffy get back on his feet and to everyone astonishement, punch her so hard that he knock her to the ground before screamin out, " So you're saying that it's only alright for _you_ to die ?! "

Zoro walk up to me and grab my arm, pulling me away from the two of them as Usopp cry out, " No, Luffy ! You've gone to far ! " and the other gap at the two.

" If he hadn't done it I would have… " I growl through my teeth and Zoro tighten his grip on me, looking down at me he say, " I know you're pissed but let Luffy handle it. "

Suddenly, Vivi stand back up and with a wild scream, tackle Luffy to the ground.

" Just being in this country one day and taking a look around, even I can tell ! " Luffy yell as Vivi begin to punch and hit him as hard as she can muster, which isn't much at all for Luffy.

" Tell what ?! " Vivi scream and for a moment, she no longer look like herself. For a moment, it was like seeing Nami in stabbing her own arm at Arlong Park all over again.

Here, Vivi's realizing that everything she do no longer matter and she was like a lost child without any idea of what to do now.

But Luffy can see that as he yell out, " What this country needs more than anything ! You think that putting just your life on the line is enough to stop this from happening ?! "

" Well then what is it that I should be putting on the line then, Luffy ?! " Vivi yell, looking completely mad here, " What Luffy ?! " she demand as Luffy finally put his hands up and hold back her fists as she gasp for breath. As he stop her, she seem to calm down as she gasp out in defeat, " I don't have anything else I can put on the line.. just.. just me.. "

Luffy throw her off him as he yell out at the top of his lungs, " YOU CAN AT LEAST TRY TO PUTTING ALL OF OUR LIVES ON THE LINE TOGETHER ! AREN'T WE FRIENDS ? HUH ? "

Vivi stare at him, completely speechless by what he said and tears begin to form.

" Well ? " Luffy demand in a quieter tone, " Aren't we friends ? "

But Vivi couldn't answer as she begin to cry.

I pat Zoro's hand and he let me go. I walk towards Vivi and kneel in front of her, gently warping my arm around her as she burry her head in my chest.

" It's alright. " I say quietly, " Let it all out. You'll be stronger afterward, I promise. " she sob, griping my robe tightly in her fisted hands as I stroke her hair gently, " You're not alone. We're in this together. "

Luffy smile softly down at us as he dust the sand off his hat and put it back on his head, " So now tell me… where can I find Crocodile ? "

It take several minutes for Vivi to cry herself dry before she lean away from me and rub her red eyes, " Riley.. Luffy.. I'm sorry. You were right.. "

I get back on my feet and help her too as her face now show great determination, " I made up my mind now. Change of plans. " she say, " We're gonna go and find Crocodile. "

" Yeah. " Luffy agree.

" And we can quit wandering around in the desert too. " Zoro add, " It was beginning to get old. "

I smirk, glad that there at least gonna be some action now, as Sanji ask, " So where is he anyway ? That damn Crocodile guy ? "

" Let's see. " Vivi say, pulling a map and we all gather around her, and she begin pointing out where the capital Alubarna was and the city of Katoera.

I frown at the map, and glance up at the damn camel that was traveling with us since yesterday, " Even with that beast, there's no way we could hope to reach either of this town before the night. "

Nami scowl, " Eyelash is not a beast. He agree to let you ride him with us, it's you who declined. "

I sneer, " No way in hell I would ever sit on this… animal back. "

She huff at me and I roll my eyes at her before looking down at the map, " Rainbase. It would take us only a few hours of walk and that the most likely place Crocodile would be too. "

They all agree with that and soon, we were walking again.

Of course, it only take a few minutes before Luffy and Usopp starts complaining and groaning.

Chopper held up his paws to me and I smile gently as I pick him up and settle it on one of my shoulder, keeping a steady hand on him as I went on walking and he ask, " Is there any water in Rainbase, Vivi ? "

Usopp throw him a weak glare, " It's not fair at all.. Vivi and Nami get to ride that stupid camel and even Chopper have Riley to carry him… and _we_ have to walk ! "

" Chopper have more difficutly than you with the high temperature. " I answer simply. " Stop complaining and walk. "

He pout and went on groaning about how hot it was..

" To answer your question, Chopper.. " Vivi say as she look down at us from the camel back, " Rainbase never had any shortage there. It's the gambling town that had pretty much avoid all the fighting so far. "

" I guess people need a place to relax, even here in Alabasta. " Sanji say just as Luffy and Usopp begin a game of keep away with the water that Toto gave him, and he stretch his arms out to keep it out of Usopp's grasp.

" Come on Luffy, just give me a sip of it ! " Usopp whine.

" The old guy from the sandstorm place gave it to me ! " Luffy say stubbornly, " He had to dig all night just to get this much of it ! We can't go drinking it like its regular water or something ! No way ! "

" Wow.. " Nami call, " So you _can_ restrain yourself sometimes. "

" Of course I can ! I do it everyday ! "

I sweat drop at that.. If with everything he eat he's still holding back… I don't even want to think about it.

PAUSE

Standing on a dune, we could make out the city in the distance. Unlike Yuba or Erumalu, this city seems to be green and thriving with life. Even from this far away, we can see that there's at least hundred of people bustling around and doing their shopping.

" YEAH ! " Luffy scream, " TIME TO KICK CROCODILE'S ASS ! "

Zoro frown in thought as he look at the city ahead, " So, after all that has happened. Are we operating under the assumption that Baroque Works knows that we're here in the country ? "

" That seems more than likely. " I state, cocking my hip to the side, and folding my arms, " We did run into Mr. 2 so I think it's safe to say that they have at least some idea we're here. "

" Who cares about that ? " ask Luffy in annoyance.

I cock an eyebrow at him, " I know you're exited an all, Luffy.. But if Crocodile really know we're here, we should keep a low profil for a little while longer. "

But naturally, Luffy didn't listen as he charge off, screaming for water and we all watch him run with a blank expression.

I blink after him, sigh and shake my head, " Why do I even bother… " end we start walking after him.

With Luffy running blindly towards this city.. I think it's safe to say that shit's about to go down.

* * *

" WHEN I SAID ' KEEP A LOW PROFIL ' IT DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU COULD GO AND SPIT WATER IN SMOKER FACE ! "

Usopp, carrying a barrel of water, tun to me, still running like hell, and scream, " HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WOULD BE HERE !? "

We run through the street, some smart people keeping out of our way as we have to shove some away.

Smoker was not far behind though, with a hord of marines behind him, " STRAW HAT ! RORONOA GIRL ! STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANT ! "

Ha ! As if we would ever listen !

I look back at him and screan, " MY NAME'S RILEY ! YOU'LL CONFUSE EVERYONE IF YOU CALL ME RORONOA GIRL ! "

He glare as he seems to speed off his pace, " SHUT UP AND STOP RUNNING ! "

" YOU STOP CHASING US ! "

" NEVER ! "

I scowl and hearing Luffy screaming, " Hey guys ! I think the marines are here ! " I look ahead to see the other gaping at us in incredulity.

Zoro scowl at him in irritation as he yell back sarcastically, he and the other starting to run too, " Hey thank you, wouldn't have noticed it without you, Luffy ! "

" Hurry up ! We can't lose them this time men ! " yell one of the marines behind us.

" This is bad ! " Usopp yell as the crowds move back to prevent themselves from getting run over, " Baroque Works will see us if we run through the city ! "

I snort in derision, " I think it's a little to late for that, Usopp. "

" Then it's decided ! " Luffy yell and he turn to Vivi, " To where Crocodile is ! How about it ? Ready ? "

Vivi smile a little tightly and point ahead of us, " Do you see the building up ahead with the alligator on its roof ?! " she scream. It's hard not to notice, it's clearly the largest building in the whole town, and with the alligator on the roof, it's just scream ' hey, Croco's here ! ' " That's the casino that Crocodile runs ! It's called Rain Dinners ! "

" I see it ! " Luffy say in understanding, " So that's where Crocodile is ! "

" What I don't get is why it's an alligator when his name is Crocodile !? " Usopp gasp, looking truly sick of all the running.

" Doesn't matter right now ! " I yell back, " We should split up for now ! With the marines and the Baroque Works likely covering the city, it's our only option ! "

Luffy laugh as he reach out and grab my forearm, " Right, see ya later guys ! " and we all split up, " Don't die ! " Luffy add as he pull me to turn left and turn to stuck out his tongue at Smoker who was the only one following us.

Smoker glare again, " You've got some real nerve there, Straw Hat ! But don't think you can run forever ! "

We spent at least 20 minutes trying to lose him through the streets but he's too damn stubborn.

Finally, we arrive just in front of the casino, it's in the shape of a pyramid with lots of tropical plants, even surronded by a lack, the front door on the other side of a bridge with Nami, Usopp and Zoro all there.

Still clutching my arm tightly, Luffy yell out, " HEY YOU GUYS ! LET'S GO ! WE HAVE TO GET INSIDE NOW ! "

" Right behind you ! " Usopp yell without any problem at all as Luffy and I run past them.

Some members of the Baroque Works appears and start shooting at us, I try to wriggle out of Luffy grasp but he only tighten it more as he yell out, " Zoro ! Take them out ! "

" Right ! " I hear Zoro answer as we burst through the front doors, though no one in the casino give us any notice, which was rathe strange, I must say.. even as Luffy keep screaming for Crocodile to come out so that he could kick his ass.

" Don't scream like that ! " I advise as Zoro caught up to us, " Don't forget we're dealing with what most of the country think is a hero ! I don't think the costumers would be too please that you're threaten him ! "

" Alright, fine ! " he conceds, though the pout on his lips show that he isn't really happy with it at all, " So what do we do ? "

" I GOT YOU THIS TIME STRAW HAT ! " a voice yell behind us.

" Smoker !? " Nami scream in disbelief as we look behind us to see Smoker still chasing us through the large crowds, fill with people playing cards, rolling dice, or playing the slots.

" You think you can just stroll in anywhere you like and I won't find you ?! " he demand as we all run even faster.

" You're getting really annoying Smokey ! " I yell at him, " What's the big idea anyway ?! Stalking us all the way here from Loguetown like a schoolgirl with a crush ?! " my eyes widen and I shot him an incredelous look, " YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON LUFFY ?! "

His face turn an ugly shade of red as he yell furiously at me, " SHUT UP WOMAN ! WHEN I CATCH YOU YOU'LL REGRET IT ! "

Zoro seems to find it funny as he burst out laughing.

On we run, even running over some guards like they were just bumps in the road. Suddenly, a group of people waiting for us, leading us to the VIP room.

" Did he just say VIP lounge ? " Usopp yell in shock.

" Hold on ! " Nami scream out, " Do you think it's a trap maybe ?! "

" Yes it is ! " I state the obvious, " We don't have much choice though. "

" She's right ! " Luffy yell as we barge through the doors and down a long hallway, " Run for it ! "

At the end of the hall, it split in two paths.. there were a pair of signs there with one saying VIP's and the other PIRATES. Naturally, Luffy turn down the path for pirates and lead us to a dead in where the floor beneath us open up and we fell into the darkness.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys !**_

 _ **I know, it's been so long but hey, here I am again !**_

 _ **Those who were worried already knows that I had some health problem and others things going on, so I'm not going to go into details about why this Chapter was realllyyyy late.**_

 _ **That being said, I leave you with Chapter 11, hope you like it !**_

 ** _Oh, wait ! One more thing !_**

 ** _Some of you asked about what will happened to Ace in the future and even suggest some things that they would like to happens._**

 ** _Not to be rude or anything, but I won't put suggestion of the readers in my story. I already have my mind made up about everything, and even if I might change my mind later, I prefer it to be my own idea._**

 ** _But I decided to be nice and give you an hint about what will happened during Marine Ford._**

 ** _Someone is indeed going to die. It might or might not be someone obvious, during this war, Riley will have to make a choice she might regret later on. Or not ? What is certain, is that Riley will discover the full meaning of her power there. But for every power, there is a price to pay._**

 ** _That will be all !_**

 ** _Enjoy chapter 11 !_**

* * *

"Well..." I say with a deadpanned expression, "Didn't see that one coming."

That was sarcasm, of course.

I can't believe we're trap in a cage like some wild animals...

Smoker suddenly stands up and when Luffy turn, he struck him with his jitte, holding him down by the tip of his weapon.

"Luffy !" the other yell in horror.

I look at Smoker, fold my arms and arch a really unimpressed eyebrow, "Really ? You know, I don't think that now is such a good time to pick a fight."

"What's wrong ?" Luffy ask, his eyes becoming glazed over, as he chocks slightly under the pressure on his throat, "I feel so helpless. It's like when I fall into the sea."

"Karioseki." I state, glaring at Smoker.

The other turn to me and Zoro frown, "Isn't it what the guy in the swords shop in Loguetown said was in your throwing knives ?"

I nod as they all look at me in surprise, "It's a mineral that gives off a wavelength that is the same as the sea itself. Upon contact the material drains the victim's body of energy, and stops them from controlling their Devil Fruit powers - having the same effect as throwing them into the sea." Smoker blink at me in surprise and take a step back, releasing Luffy doing so, "The degree of "weakness" induced by Karioseki depends on its density and composition." seeing the confuse look on Nami's faces, I explain, "For example, Karioseki handcuffs rob the prisoner of their abilities, but still allow the prisoner to move their bodies around normally. Karioseki only works upon direct and constant contact with the skin, which explains how Smokey here can carry a Karioseki-tipped jitte on his back, without it disabling him."

I look back at Smoker as his eyes narrows on me, "How do you know all that ?"

I raise an eyebrow, smirking cockily, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Then, a deep and relax voice with a hint of mockery suddenly speak up, "The report was accurate, it seems…" we all turn to the voice to see a large chair, its back on us, "Roronoa Riley... the woman who's way too smart for her own good."

"Huh, it's Crocodile." Smoker say as the figure in the chair turn to face us. He's exactly as I imagined him. A tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, and a thick neck. He also have nape-length deep black-purple hair which is keep neatly slicked back with a long stitched scar above his nose that stretch across his face. And of course, the famous large golden hook.

He smirks evilly at us from where he sits, as if he had the whole thing planned out from the very start, which was probably true.

His eyes settle on me and his smirk widen, "You're every bit the beautiful, fierce and smart woman I was told you are."

I snort, wrinkling my nose as if I smelled something disgustingly fool, "And you're every bit the lowlife scum I heard you were."

He chuckle a deep purr like sound, "Aah, and the smart mouth is here too, perfect."

A shudder of disgust runs through me as I remember some similar words from an all too similar type of man.

Zoro seems to sense it as he take a step forward and place his hand to the back of my neck and rub it gently in comfort, Smoker watching all this with a calculating look on his face.

He turns to Crocodile and glare, "Now I have all the proof I needed to strip you off your Warlord title, you disgusting sea trash."

"My, my..." Crocodile say silkily, getting up from his chair, "Captain Smoker.. Unlike your superiors, you've never really believed I was on your side, have you ? And of course, you were right."

I sneer, _That's what makes Smoker different from most of the Marines who foolishly believe that the Warlords are loyal to the Government. The World Government should know better than to believe that they could control them. Once a pirate, always a pirate._

"You know Smoker, I have a feeling you'll die bravely in the line of duty." Crocodile went on, " I'll be more than happy to inform the government that you put a valiant fight against the vicious Straw Hats Pirates here." he step out from behind his desk and walk calmly over to us, "I haven't the vaguest idea what really brought you to this country, but I'm guessing you're on your own. We both know that the government would never order you to come to these lands. They have every confident in me, a Warlord of the sea."

"You big old bag of wind !" Luffy yell as his glare at him, grabbing hold of the bars, "Come and fight me like a man you big dumb…" but his voice became slur as he slouches down the bar.

I sigh and walk up to him, making him let go of the bars, "Karioseki too, it seems. Don't touch it."

"Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile say smoothly. "I congratulate you on getting this far, and I promise to dispose of you neatly and efficiently. Once our special guest of honor has made her appearance."

"A guest ?" Nami repeat anxiously.

"Even as we speak, my partner is on her way to fetch her." he says. And so he calmly sat down at the table to enjoy his meal.

It seems to take forever as we wait. Crocodile ignoring us royally as Zoro and I sat on the bench, Smoker on the other and Luffy and Usopp pass the time copying people.

"Get serious ! How can you two screw around when we're in desperate situation ?!" Nami yell at them.

"Well we can't get out and I'm bored !" Luffy whine.

"The fact that we can't get out is the reason it's so desperate !" Nami scream out.

I start to hum absent-mindly, trying to ignore them all as she turn to me furiously, "How can you hum so calmly ?! You're the one who always have a plan B or C ! Find something !"

I give her a pointed look and hum louder.

Smoker sighs loudly and slap his hands on his knees as he turn to us, "Since I'm stuck here with you bunch of scums, I might as well make it worth my time." he say and stare hard at me, "Roronoa Riley…"

I roll my eyes and answer tiredly, "Yep, that's me."

"Where do you come from ? I tried to find some sort of background but apparently, the very first time someone heard of you were when you started working at some pub almost three months ago…" he ask in non-nonsense tone.

"I came from hell, of course." I answer with a completely straight face. "My father was a demon and I heard my mother was an angel. So I guess I'm a Half-Blood demon/angel."

He growl low in his throat, "I'm serious here !"

Nami step in as she says thoughtfully, "Well, that's not far from the truth if you ask me…"

"Either way, that's none of your business, Smoker." Zoro state as he peek an eye open and glare at him.

Smoker just smirk at him, "Over protective brother, I see."

It's my turn to glare at him, "What's that smirk for ?"

His smirk widens, "Let's just say that you seem to be a weak point for him."

I glare harder at him and lean forward, "If you think that I need my brother constantly to protect me, come and try it. That'll be a serious mistake, let me assure you."

Zoro tap my shoulder, "Let him talk. I don't care what he says, I know you can take care of yourself."

I huff one last time at Smoker and sit back.

Crocodile chuckle lowly as he glance at us, "I admit that I am curious as well about you…" he says smirking at me, "Riley.. My partner seems to have taken quite an interest on you and she isn't the type of woman to be impressed that easily."

With a blank face, I stood from the bench and walk towards the bars of the cage, the other looking back and forth between us rather curiously, especially Smoker. "Since you know what type of woman she is... you should understand that if she find me that interesting, it can't be very good for you."

Crocodile rise an amuse eyebrow, "It only mean that you are a very skillful woman and that despite your pretty face, you aren't nice at all. I can recognize one of my kinds when I see one."

I froze slightly at his words as Nami whispers, "One of his kinds ?"

"Someone who have done horrible things for his own gain..." Crocodile went on, "A liar, a killer…" he turn his head slightly and stare at me, "And the most interesting in all this is that I know just by looking at you that you don't feel any remorse and that by just one push in the right direction, you could do it all over again."

Zoro growl low in his throat as he straighten up and glare at Crocodile, Usopp and Nami looking utterly confuse as Luffy jump on his feet, "Riley's a nice person ! Don't talk about her like that !"

I raise a hand to silence him as I just continue to stare at Crocodile, "You're right." I state simply, "I never denied that I have done horrible things in the past and it's true that I don't regret it because everything I've done was for a reason... And you are also right saying that I can perfectly do it all again." I pause, watching as a smug smirk appears on his face before adding with a smirk of my own, "That's why you should really watch your lowly scum arse.. Because it's _your_ name that is on top of my kill list right now."

That wipe the smug look right off his face as he scowl and drawl, "You are the one who should watch your mouth... I never forget a face."

"Me neither." I state, raising both hands to grip the bars tightly as I say in a deadly calm voice, "I know your kind. Men that mistake cruelty for strength... Living your petty little lives, so limited. My own father was exactly like that and he knew damn well when I looked him in the eyes and pulled the trigger that nobody was going to shed a single tear for him." I pause as Nami and Usopp gasps behind me, "The smallness of your kind of life is nothing to fear… only to pity." I glare at him as I take a step back, "No matter what will happen to me in the future... I'll never be like you."

Crocodile's eyes were wide as he stare at me with an expression I can't quite comprehend as I turn to sat back beside Zoro who take my hand and squeeze it comfort. Luffy was looking at me with some new understanding and even Smoker have a contemplative look on his face.

"You..." hesitate Usopp, still a little shocked, "You killed your own father ?"

I look up at him, "The world is better off without that fucking monster in it. Trust me, he isn't missed at all."

Nami look a little sadden as she ask softly, "Was that some sort of revenge for Aiden ?"

I frown in thought for a second, "I used to think it was…" I shake my head slightly, "But Aiden was too kind to want him dead. I believe it was more for my sake than his." I look up at them all and add, "It was a dark part of my past when I was so blinded by grief and guilt that I thought I was doing what Aiden would have wanted.. That I was doing him justice..."

Luffy stare gently at me as he say, "But it was only for your own peace of mind, right ?"

I nod, "My father was like a shadow, always following me, scaring me... I was scared that he would jump at me at every corner. I had to watch behind my shoulder everytime I wanted to go out, plan everything ahead, to be sure that no matter what I did or where I was going, he would never be able to find me." I look at them all and finish with a bitter smile, "I knew that with him alive, I would always be a fugitive. My only chance at freedom was to kill him."

"We understand. " Luffy cut me off gently, "You don't have to explain yourself. The past doesn't matter, you're with us now." He gives a pointed look at Nami and Usopp, "Nobody will judge you for that and we're happy to have you with us."

Nami and Usopp nod at once, face set in determination and I smile at them.

Zoro huff as he shift slightly on the bench, "It's not as if you were the only one with blood on your hands, anyway. I've had my fair share of killing too and I never once felt sorry for them."

I smile up at him fondly, showing him without words that I appreciate him trying to comfort me.

Suddenly, a voice yells furiously, "Crocodile !" and we look up at the stairs to see Vivi and Robin looking down at us.

"Vivi !" Luffy call out.

"My humble greeting Vivi, royal princess of Alabasta, I mean Miss Wednesday." Crocodile say mockingly, leaning back in his chair, "I complement you on evading all our assassins in order to get this far."

Vivi shakes in rage as she glare down at him, "You have no idea what I'd do, or how far I'd go to see you dead, Mr. 0." she whisper, her voice trembling before she snap, much like how she did when she smacked Luffy in the desert.

"I WHISH YOU HAD DIED IN YOUR CRADLE YOU MONSTER !" she scream as she charge at him. Nami, Luffy and Usopp scream at her to let us out instead, that she couldn't take him on her own, but she ignore them as she pull out her weapon. She throws it, striking his head as he had casually put a cigar into his mouth. At first it looks like she has done it, for his head was gone.

"It's not gonna work." I state simply and the rest of Crocodile body turn to sand, spinning around like a small tornado and his body, still missing his head, appear behind Vivi and grab hold of her.

"Feel better ?" he asks discourteously, "As a native of this country, you should surely know that I have the power of the Sand Sand Fruit."

" Sand Sand .. ?" Usopp say thoughtfully.

Zoro nod grimly, "Riley warned us about it when we were at Whiskey Peak." he blinks in realization, " Oh.. yes. You and that stupid cook were snoring away while we did all the work.." he throws him a hard scowl.

Crocodile's head suddenly reappear and ask something that make us all feel cold, " Want to become a mummy ?" and Luffy start to yell furiously at him to leave her alone, warning that if he hurt her, he'd have to deal with him.

Crocodile ignore him as he force Vivi to sit in the chair opposite of him. "I trust you'll be comfortable there." he says pleasantly, "I must say that your timing is perfect. The party is about to begin, isn't that right Miss All-Sunday ?"

" Party ?" Nami ask as Robin pull out a watch, "It's exactly noon right now." she say softly, "Time for Operation Utopia."

"What ?" Vivi whispers fearfully in confusion.

Crocodile laugh coldly, "It will mean the demise of the Kingdom of Alabasta, Miss Wednesday." he says, "I'm going to wipe if off the face of the map as if it never was. All people, great and small, will be suck into eternal darkness as they rive into agony. Let Operation Utopia... begin !"

Usopp shuffle towards me and whisper in my ear, "Ok, is it just me, or is this guy completely insane ?"

"It's not just you." I whisper back, "The worst in this is that he actually has the mean to back up this insane plan of his. "

Crocodile laugh darkly at his sick and twisted plans. Vivi struggle against the ropes that now bound her to the chair, demanding to know what he was planning on doing to Alabasta. She let him know that if he plans on killing her father, he'd be dead before he could ever get close to him. But he didn't seem bother by that. Instead, he let her know that he didn't think that her father was even worth killing and instead, he was going to let him face something crueler than death. Vivi demand to know what he was talking about, screaming at him to just spill it. Crocodile smirk and confess his whole plan to her. How he plan to finish this country once and for all.

He had his agent kidnap her father and when Mr. 2 disguised himself as him, he was going to have him attack the citizens, believing that the king had betray them. Here the rebels would have the motivation they wanted. They would soon storm the capital and that would be the end of it all.

"That's horrible..." Nami whisper in horror, hands in front of her mouth and eyes wide.

"Well... do you like it ?" Crocodile ask Vivi, as if he really wanted to know if she liked the plan, "The operation you once participated in has now reached fruition. If you listen closely, I'd wager you can hear the howls of the kingdom. And they all scream the same thing... _protect Alabasta_... _protect Alabasta... protect Alabasta..."_

"STOP IT !" Vivi scream out, sounding close to tears again, "HOW ARE YOU SO CRUEL !?"

"He's sick." Zoro state, hand coming up to grab one of his swords.

"He's rubbing it all in her face, taunting her..." I add, eyes narrows on Crocodile smug face, "He knows what he's doing. He want to anger her so that she'll make a mistake."

Luffy glance at us before glaring back at Crocodile, lips tighten in disgust and barely restrained rage.

"It's heartbreaking, isn't it ?" Crocodile chuckle. "Their love for their kingdom will be what destroys it."

This was too much for Luffy. He charge at the cage again and was now tempting to break it apart with his bare hands.

"Is he stupid ?" Smoker suddenly asks as he turns to where Zoro and I were standing, "Didn't he hear what you said before ?"

"I'm sure he did." I answer nonchalantly, "He just doesn't care."

"He's stupid alright." Zoro add, a smile on his face, "But that's also why he's our captain."

Smoker face morph into one of utter confusion and doesn't surprise me at all. I wouldn't expect him to understand our way of thinking in our crew.

"Crocodile !" Luffy snarl, "I'm so gonna kick your ass !"

I scowl darkly at Crocodile who was way to smug for my liking and snap in irritation, "Enough chit chat and spit it out already !" everybody look at me in confusion as Crocodile raise an eyebrow at me, "If you think I'm stupid enough to believe that all of this was just for you to take control of this country, I'll be greatly insulted." I step forward, gripping the bars of the cage tightly as I narrow my eyes on him, "Come on, you're a pirate.. You went through three long years to be able to get to this point.. The sabotage to enflame the citizens.. Manipulating the royal army… creating the Baroque Works…" I pause slightly before adding, "What is so valuable in this country for you to go through such a length to destroy it ?"

Smoker stood suddenly and growl, " Wait a second." he say as he try to step toward me only to be stop by Zoro, "You mean to tell me that he's not even interest about taking over the country ? That it's not what all of this shit is all about ?!"

I snort in disgust, "As much as it pain me to admit it, that old bastard is a clever man." I glance back at him and add, "I don't know why the World Government thought it would be a good idea to instate this Warlord system. Once you start being a pirate, you stay a pirate until death, there's no way the Government could ever hope to control them. They just give them the means to do pirates stuff and claim that it's perfectly legal."

Smoker growl low in his throat as Crocodile burst out laughing.

"I knew you were a smart woman, Roronoa Riley !" he chuckle darkly before smirking at me, "Such a shame you'll die here, I actually like you. I could have used a brain like yours in my plans."

I sneer at him, "Yeah, pity really. " I say sarcastically.

He chuckle again in amusement as he turn back to Vivi, "So princess.. You're friend here is right, I do have some grander plan, can you guess what it is ?"

"As if I'd understand anything inside your foul mind !" Vivi snarl before knocking her chair back, "And I'm not going to wait to find out anyway ! I'm going to stop you ! There's still time ! If I can get to Alubarna before the rebel army I may be able to stop them ! I'll never give up while there's still a chance, no matter how small it is !"

Crocodile only chuckle as if he was laughing at the antic of a five years old.

"Somehow, I'm going to stop you !" Vivi declare, glaring fiercely at him, "Just watch ! You won't get away with this !"

Amused by this pathetic attempt, Crocodile told her that he and Miss all Sunday were about to meet her father in Alubarna themselves. But before he left, he held up a small key.

"The key to this cell ?! " Luffy yell in surprise, "Hey ! Give it !"

"Like he's going to give it to us because we asked." Zoro whisper sarcastically and Smoker and I snort in amusement at the same time, Zoro and I stare at him with raised eyebrows as he look like he was scolding himself for being amused at what a pirate had said.

Crocodile merely smile as he let the key drop as Vivi struggle with the ropes. She was able to rip them apart just as she made a wild snatch, but it was too late, Crocodile opens up a trap door and the key fell down a long shaft.

"It won't be too long before the rebels and the royal forces begin their battle to the death." Crocodile says, "Even if you hurry to Alubarna from here, who knows if you'd make it in time ?" he turn back to her, "To stop the rebellion you'd need to leave at once, Miss Wednesday. Will you do that ? Or will you try to save your friends instead ? It's your choice, but if you choose the latter, it doesn't help that I accidently dropped the key into the Banana Gator's den."

Zoro frown, "Banana …What ?" he mumble in confusion, never having heard of such a thing.

Vivi gasps as she looks down the hole in horror at the sight of the reptiles.

"What are those things ?" Luffy ask, before he shout, pointing to the window, "Look out the window ! There's an alligator growing outta that banana !"

I snort in fond amusement at him, "I don't think that's quite how it works…"

"In case you haven't noticed, that's not the only one !" Nami scream in panic.

"It looks like we're in an aquarium !" Usopp yell, sounding scare out of his mind, "I hope we're not the fish food !"

"What weird bananas…" Luffy says to himself.

Suddenly, Vivi let out a strangled horror gasp as she stares wide-eyed down the hole.

"What now ?" Zoro call out annoyingly.

"A big Banana Gator swallowed the key to your cell !" she cries.

"Well then go down there and make it spit it out !" Luffy yell as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She can't do that." I step in and everyone look at me, the look of panic on Vivi's face morphing in one of hope that someone could talk sense to Luffy, "She's not strong enough to kill just one of those beast, let alone five of them. The only ones here that could take those reptiles out would be you, Zoro, Smoker and I, and she's nowhere near our level. What would be a scratch to us could very well kill her. If she goes down there, she'll die."

"She's right !" Vivi exclaim in relief that I, at least, realize that she couldn't possibly take down the gators, "Banana Gators are so strong that they even prey on Sea King ! I'm not strong enough to face them !"

Crocodile put on a false pained expression, "Sorry." He says, no sounding sorry in the least, "You might've had the key if I hadn't accidently…dropped it. And now there is no telling which one of my pet swallowed it."

"You jerk !" Usopp yell angrily at him.

"Yeah ! You drop it on purpose !" Nami adds as we watch Crocodile start to leave through a hallway behind him, one made of glass, and we got a full look at least a dozen gators. Explaining further that Crocodile decided to flood the room we were in, he present Vivi with the choice to either go to Alubarna on time, or saving us before the room before the room completely fill with water in one hour. As Crocodile was explaining this challenge to Vivi, he ends up laughing at the rebels and about Toto still digging away his life in Yuba. It was then that he confessed that he was the one causing the sandstorms as well as the drought to drive the people here insane.

Vivi's face was livid, "I will kill you !" she shouts.

He sent her one last smug smirk before turning and heading through the door as the water began pouring into the room. Usopp freaks out at the sight of it, screaming for Vivi to help us and that he wanted to live longer than just an hour. Zoro then snap at him to calm down, but Usopp was past hearing, screaming that we were going to drown like rats if we didn't get out.

Watching Vivi, who seems to have lost all will to fight, crying and unsure of what to do, I snarl, tearing my cloak off, leaving me in my dark green tank top and black short, my weapons glistening proudly on my belt. Everyone had jumped in surprise at my sudden movement and they all watch me warily as I take my black bandana off my right biceps and use it to tie my hair up, leaving my deep red Ninjato in clear view for all to see.

Face set up in an angry scowl, I turn to Crocodile, "Laugh while you still can. If there is one thing I'm good at, it's being unpredictable." He raise an eyebrow as I went on, lowering my voice in an almost whisper, "You'll never know what hit you. I'll be so quiet, you won't even know I'm here. When you'll think you have the victory just a finger away, I'll be right in front of you to knock you out of your high horse and sent you right where you belong… to the ground. You'll see, you won't suspect a thing but I'll be there."

Crocodile eyes narrows at me for a moment before he drawl, "Is that a threat ?"

I smirk evilly, "A promise."

A hand land on my shoulder and squeeze a little and I turn to see the determinate face of Luffy. We stare at each other for a second before he yell at Vivi that she had to get us out.

"How Luffy?" she cries desperately as Crocodile look at him.

"So you're finally starting to beg for you're life, Straw Hat Luffy ?" he says, barely interest, "There's no shame in that. It's only natural, everyone's scared of dying."

I snort and mumble to myself, "Not everyone's like you, arsehole."

"I'm not begging !" Luffy snaps, "It's just that if we die, who else is gonna be able to kick your ass ?"

Crocodile merely raise an eyebrow, "Don't flatter yourself, you small fry."

"You're the small fry who think he's a big shot !" Luffy retort. Crocodile doesn't seem concerns as she snaps his fingers together again and another trap door opened so that one of the Banana Gators rears its ugly head.

He turns back to Vivi and says, "The choice is yours, princess. Which one matter the most to you ? The pirates who went out of their way to bring you home safe and sound… or your father and all of the innocent citizen of Alabasta ?"

Vivi stares at the Gator in fear, clutching her weapon tightly as it growl at her hungrily.

"Vivi !" Luffy yell, "You show that gators !"

"She's out of her league." I state grimly, "It's too much for her to handle. She has to get out of here."

"Maybe she can do it ?" Usopp ask anxiously, "There's only one of them…"

"No ! Look out the windows !" Nami cries and we all turn to see the other gators all lined up, one after the others.

"THEY'RE ALL WAITING IN LINE TO EAT US !" Usopp scream, "LIKE IT'S A FREAKING CAFETERIA !"

"At least we won't die drowning like rats." Zoro offers nonchalantly, "That would be a pretty lame death."

"Yeah, but getting eaten by ginormous alligator isn't the way I wanna go either !" Usopp snap back.

"You know.. If we weren't all about to die here, it'd be pretty funny." I say eyeing the gators before scowling down at the rapidly rising water that now reach my knees.

"It's not funny at all ! This is a nightmare !" Nami shriek in panic.

Vivi glare up at the gator, it opens its mouth wide as it growls. She tries to fight, but she has to dodge as it rammed its head right into the stairs, taking the steps out with a single bite like it was cardboard. We all scream at her to run, as she starts bleeding. But at that moment, something happen. The Transporter Snail that Robin have ring and a familiar voice sounds from it.

"Who are you ?" Crocodile growl in displeasure, glaring at the snail.

The snail face shows a lazy smile, "You can call me… Mr. Prince."

Luffy was about to call out to Sanji but Usopp covers his mouth, "Shut up, they don't know about him so let's keep it that way ! Sanji was inside the cabin when Mr. 2 showed up so they never met ! He's our ace in the hole so zip it !"

That was when the other realized that Sanji and Chopper where both still outside, and the only one that never showed their face to the Baroque Works. Sanji, nicknamed as Mr. Prince began talking to Crocodile. It sounds like he was mocking him and showing off, but soon there were the sounds of gunfire and yells. Another's voice was saying that they dealt with him as the other stare in horror as the Millions member told Crocodile to meet them in front of the casino.

"If he's not dead he's gonna wish he was !" Zoro yell with Luffy and Usopp freaking out behind him, "Cause I'm gonna kill him when I next see him !"

I smirk and squeeze his arm, "Don't worry. He's not the type to get himself killed that easily."

He looks down at me with a dubious look but huff, "Unfortunately, you might be right."

Crocodile smirk, telling the Million that he'll be there momentarily.

"Is this wise ?" Robin asks, reminding him that most of Baroque Works doesn't know who he is. But Crocodile dismiss it, reminding her that he owned the casino under his Warlord title. They wouldn't wonder why he would be going to check the trouble in front.

Meanwhile, Vivi was trying to climb up the destroyed stairs. The gator realizes that his dinner was getting away, turn back to her. Luffy yell at her, wanting to know what she was doing and she declare that she was going to help 'Mr. Prince'.

"Got it !" Usopp yell, "There's no way he kicked the bucket ! Not that guy ! If you can get him then I'm sure that he can get us free !"

"And Chopper's out there too !" Nami adds, " So we might actually have a chance of getting out of here !"

As Vivi got up the stairs, Crocodile use his powers and his hook to pull her back down so she was smacked against the floor, knocking her out. Water was spreading as Crocodile and Robin made it out the upper stairs and were looking down, with Crocodile claiming that if she cared so much about her friends, she could die here with us before he adds that he would be back with Mr. Prince after he killed him.

"Come on Vivi !" Usopp cheer as she slowly starts to get back up once Crocodile and Robin left.

Struggling hard for breath, she pushes her face up so that we can see the blood dripping down. "They've been there for me all this time…" I hear her whispering to herself as the other still cheer her on, "They've never let me down, and so I can't let them down either. And I won't let them die like this."

The gator went for her, but she used her weapon to slash its nose and it drew back in pain.

"There ya go !" Luffy yell with a big grin as Usopp and Nami cheers excitedly on. She then use the gator like stairs as she jumps back to the steps above, the other encouraging her all the way as only Zoro, Smoker and I were looking at her with black face, arm fold in a nonchalant way.

Then, the gator went back for her, the force that it had when it hit the wall cracked the windows and even more water spill in, gallons of water were pouring through the cracks.

I look down and scowl at the water that was now up my thighs, "At this rate, the walls are gonna break apart." I look up at the others seriously, "We'd be lucky to even have twenty minutes."

"Vivi !" Luffy calls, his attention still on the stairs as Vivi pull herself out of harm's way, "Are you okay !?"

"I'm fine !" she screams back, " I'm going to get help so just hold on ! I will get you out of there ! I'm not going to abandon any of you ! I promise I'll be right back with help, ok ?!"

"Ok ! You can do it Vivi !" Luffy and Usopp screams as she ran off.

Zoro stare after her for a moment before sighing and look down at me, raising an eyebrow seeing that I was glaring dagger at the water. "You know, glaring at it won't make it stop."

I grunt, but don't stop glaring.

He blinks and then, a slow smirk came to his face, "Oh, I see." He reaches out and pats my head like I'm a little kid, "Don't worry, if the water reaches your waist, I'll put you on my shoulders. It's not your fault if you're the smallest of us, apart for Chopper." I lift my eyes to him and glare harder. He only smirk and ruffle my hair, "I won't let you drown, squirt."

I slap his hand away, "You're only two head taller than me. It's not that much of a difference."

He chuckle and put his arm to rest it on top of my head, "Uh uh… If that makes you happy to think so."

I scowl and cross my arm, "You're so mean to me."

A snort makes us turn to see Smoker with his lips tilt slightly upward.

I glare at him, "Something funny ?"

Smoker looks me up and down pointly and raise an eyebrow.

"Hey." Zoro says to him, eyes narrows on him, "You're not part of the crew, so you don't have the right to tease her. She might not look like it but she could crush you if she wanted to."

Smoker sneer at him, blowing some smoke, "I'm not stupid, Roronoa. I know very well that she's not some weakling." He look down at me very seriously, "At first glance, you just seems like a small girl with a pretty face, but your eyes says otherwise." His gaze swift to the bare part of my stomach and my bare arms and legs, "You have some good muscles too, but it took even me a while to really understand that." His eyes narrow on me again, "And that's what makes you dangerous."

I huff, "Of course. People underestimate me all the time and I don't bother correcting them. I learned that even the slightest advantage is important."

Suddenly, an other part of the windows cracked and more water came out of it.

"ALL OF US ARE GONNA DIE !" Luffy screams as Usopp shrieks about the gators, "THE WATER'S GONNA BE UP OUR NECK ANY MOMENT !"

"HEY ! HEYYYY !" Nami scream, sticking her arm through the bars, "HEY YOU STUPID GATOR ! IF YOU'RE HUNGRY COME AND GET ME !"

I stalk up to her and pull her arm back inside, just as the gator was about to bit it. "What do you think you're doing ?!"

"I'm trying to lure that gator in close enough that he'll bite this cage apart !" she yells back as she sticks her arm out again.

"It's not going to work !" I yell at her again, "This isn't a normal metal cage ! It's Karioseki !"

"WATCH OUT !" Usopp screams just as the gator's teeth come down on the cage, Usopp, Luffy and Nami cowering and covering their head. But as the gator bit down, the cage didn't so much as tremble and all of its teeth cracked and broke apart.

"THE CAGE IS TOO TOUGH !" Usopp scream looking ready to start bursting in tears.

"THE BANANA DIDN'T EVEN DENT IT !" Luffy screams dejectedly, just as Smoker spoke up, in a surprisingly disinterested voice.

"It's just what Roronoa girl was trying to tell you, you stupid girl." He says turning to Nami, "It's not a normal cage, it's made of Karioseki. It's even harder than diamond, unbreakable."

Nami gape at him dumbly before turning toward me, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME !"

I just give her an evil look and turn to Smoker, "Just call me Riley. It's bound to be confusing if you use Roronoa for Zoro and me."

He stares at me blankly, before grunting and nodding slightly. "So…," he says calmly, "Tell me something. How much exactly do you know about what's really going on here ? What is Crocodile really after ?"

We stare at each other for a moment before I respond innocently, "How should I know ?"

He snort, "I think I pretty much figured out how your mind work, Riley…" his eyes narrows as I let out a scoff, showing him clearly that I absolutely don't believe it, "And that woman ? You do know who she is, right ?"

At the mention of Robin, my body immediately took a defensive stance, shoulders straighten and eyes sharpening as I couldn't prevent the glare in his direction.

"That's right !" Nami step in, blinking in realization, "You two seemed to have a sort of understanding when she appears on our ship when we'd leaved Whiskey Peak. And you did tell us that you knew who she was."

As everyone was looking at me with curiosity, or in Smoker case, irritation, I sigh tiredly, "Let's just say that I know what she's gone through. I was exactly like her after Aiden died." I look up at everyone and went on, "She had a bounty on her head since she was eight years old, and from what I know, she didn't do anything to deserve it apart for being able to read some ancient language."

Smoker sneer at that, "That woman is dangerous. Of course she deserves that bounty. She's a criminal."

I glare at him, "You're telling me that she was already a criminal at eight ? You don't see anything wrong with that at all ?"

"She killed people." Smoker state simply.

"Of course she did !" I snap at him and he jump slightly in surprise, "What choice did she had ? She was just a little girl and suddenly some fucking marines and bounty hunter were after her either to kill her or sent her to prison ! I won't deny that today she did deserve her outlaw statue, I know very well that she is a dangerous woman. But at the very beginning she was only a scared child who didn't have anyone to rely on." I shake my head in disgust, "You think you know everything, Smoker, but the World Government is full of fucking liars. The only difference is that nobody would ever dare to question them because they're calling themselves the good guys. You work for them so you must at least have a little bit of clue that not everything is at it seems."

The silence that follow was tense as I stare hard at Smoker somewhat confused face.

"I see…" he says in a skeptic voice, but I can see that he was at least thinking about what I said, "So…" he turn to Luffy who was watching us with a surprisingly blank expression, "How do you intend to get out of here ?"

He blink blankly at him before looking down at the water that was now reaching his hips and starts freaking out again.

Just then, the same voice from the Transporter Snail spoke up, "It's really impolite to make a lot of noise at mealtime like you were doing. I'll teach you to behave." And then the gator was suddenly flying, the impact of the kick was so great that the water seems to part around it, "BAD MANNERS KICK COURSE !"

Sanji look down at the large dent on the gator stomach and sneer, "That thing has the manners of a reptile."

"Maybe because they _are_ reptiles !" Usopp snap angrily at him.

"Hey guys." Sanj says, looking up at us, "Been waiting long ?"

"YHEA ! IT'S ! WE'RE FINALLY GONNA GET OUT OF HERE NOW !" Luffy cheer, tears of relief in his eyes.

"Thank you." Nami gasp in relief as Zoro snap at him to hurry and find the key.

But Sanji swoon, heart in his eyes, "Nami-san ! Riley-chan ! Do you love me yet !? I'm here to save you !"

"That was a very good job you did with Crocodile, Sanji." I praise him with a proud smile.

"Really ?!" he gasp, eyes litting up in a childish joy.

"Really." I nod at him, still smiling, "Now if you could hurry and get us out of this cage before we drown, that would be most helpful."

He nods sharply, setting his face in a determinate scowl. Looking up, I spot Vivi as she was giving us thumbs up from her place on the top of the stairs. Sanji turns back to the gators that were crawling up into the room in droves. Each one was baring their teeth at him as he turns back to them all calmly. "More dinners with bad manners huh ?"

Sanji raise his foot, ready to kick any moment, "Ok, who wants to be a purse ? And who wants to be a wallet ?"

Smoker step forward, "Take down the third one that just came out. He's the one with the key."

"Hey." Luffy says, looking back at him, "How do you know that, Smokey ?"

"Guess you ears aren't as big as your mouth." Smoker sneer down at him.

I scowl and step beside Luffy, "Shut it, Smokey." I grab Luffy's chin and make him look at the gators, "Listen closely."

The gators growls and Luffy blink in surprise, "Oh ! The third one's deeper, right ?"

I smile and ruffle his hair as he smile proudly at me, "Good job Luffy !"

I hear Smoker snort behind us and sent him a glare above my shoulder.

Sanji went straight to that gator, and when he kicked it, something large, round and white came spitting out of its mouth.

"What's that ? An egg ?" Luffy ask at once as the large, perfectly round ball came bursting out and hit the floor, splashing water everywhere.

To say that everyone was shocked when the 'egg' suddenly cracked open and Mr.3 was there, looking as dried up as a mummy and fell into the water.

"Yes ! Water at last ! It's a miracle !" Mr. 3 gasps out.

We all gape at him, looking wide eyes as he shove water in his mouth desperately.

"What the hell was he doing inside the belly of a Banana Gator ?!" Nami yells out in disbelief.

I blink blankly, not tearing my gaze of Mr. 3, "Well… the only explanation I can think of is that he must have pissed Crocodile off enough that this…" I gesture with my hand awkwardly, "was his way of saying that Mr. 3 services so far was appreciated but that he wouldn't be needed anymore."

"Well, I guess that one way of knowing when you're fired." Zoro state.

Mr. 3 didn't even notice us as he recovers and began talking to himself that after Crocodile fed him the gator, he used his power to create the wax ball and survive. That was when he noticed something attached to the wax ball and picked up the key.

Nami, Usopp and Luffy starts yelling, trying to reach through the bar to grab it and he freaks out as soon as he saw us. Obviously still having traumatic flashbacks to what happened at Little Garden.

However, the stunned look on his face changes slowly as he put two and two together.

"Now I see what's happening here." He says, an evil smirk uncurling on his face.

"Mr. 3 I presume ?" Sanji step up to him and Mr. 3 jump in shock at that, demanding to know how Sanji knew who he was.

"Really ?" Zoro drawl, raising a dubious eyebrow, "Doesn't he realize what he did to his hair ?"

I shrug, "He's got brains, but no common sense."

"Well, you hair kinda gave it away." Sanji answers back, holding his hand out to take the key, "I'll take the key, toss it here."

"Sure thing !" Mr. 3 yells with a toothy, malevolent grin, "Here it goes !" and then he tosses the key as far away as he could. We all watch in horror, safe for Smoker and I, as it went flying and landing in the water, right in the middle of all those gators.

"Damn him !" Zoro yell furiously.

"I don't know who you are." Mr. 3 says, turning back to Sanji, still cackling insanely, "But if you want the Straw Hats free, you're no friend of mine ! Good luck ! You'll need it with all those alligators around, trust me I know !"

"Jerk." Sanji snarl, looking ready to give him a beating.

"Better find it soon !" Mr. 3 taunts him, "That water's rising !"

As the other look down, they see that the water was indeed going dangerously high and starts yelling frantically.

I sigh tiredly, "This day is getting incredibly long…" I mutter to myself before looking up and calling out, "Sanji !" he stop glaring at Mr. 3 to look at me, "That guy has wax powers ! Force him to make a key with it !"

"What !?" Mr. 3 shrieks in outrage as he turn to gape at me, "You can't do that !"

I scowl at him, "Without us, you'll still be stuck into that gator stomach. We saved you from a much undignified exit from this alligator excrement. The least you could do to repay us is to make us a key." I pause as he still looks at me with wide eyes and shrug, "But that doesn't matter. It's not as if we're asking your permission. I'm sure Sanji knows what I mean."

Sanji smirk evilly at that and grab a hold of Mr. 3 before he could even think of running away. He then proceed to beat him up within an inch of his life before he let up enough for Mr. 3 to turn his finger into a wax key and opens the door. "Nice work, candle man." He says amiably, "Now there are just two more things to do."

He pin a note to Mr. 3 chest, ' _Mr. Prince was here._ ' And then kick him hard enough that he went flying against the wall and knocked out.

Everyone piled out of the cell the moment Sanji opened it and said that we had to hurry because he didn't know how much more time we had before Crocodile came back. Nami agreed, saying that we had to hurry and stop the rebels before they reached Alubarna and that we should be able to get out through the hall that Crocodile was about to take before. But Vivi cried out that the hall was filled with Banana Gators.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I say amusingly and point behind them as they turn around to see that Zoro and Luffy had just taken care of them all.

"THAT'S IT !" Luffy yell out, practically roaring with energy, "I CAN TAKE ON HUNDREDS OF THOSE WEIRDS BANANAS !"

"Well…" Nami says in astonishment, "Problem solved."

Vivi turn away, suddenly crying in shame after seeing how easily they took care of them all. "And I had so much trouble with just one of them." Usopp try to comfort her, saying that she shouldn't compare herself to their insane strength… but that's when things got worse.. as it always did.

The walls all cracked and broke apart and as the water came rushing towards us, my arms snap out to take a hold of Smoker wrist as I was the one closest to him, even though I hear Luffy cried out at Zoro to help me with him before he disappear in the water.

Smoker eyes widen before he glares at me and try to jerk his arm off my hand, "What the fuck are you – "

That was all he could say before the water crash into us and all I could do was hold my breath and submit to the waves.

* * *

Reaching to surface, I take a huge gulp of fresh air, coughing some water out of my mouth and taking the time to breath some more before helping Zoro pulling Smoker up into the shore.

Standing up, I squeeze the water out of my soaked shirt and hair as much as possible and frown up at the sky, a little surprise to see that the sun was setting down already.

We must've been down there for more time than I though…

"You saved him !?" I turn to see Sanji snarling down at Zoro, the others looking at Smoker and him in disbelief while Luffy was still gasping for breath sprawled out on the ground. "He's the enemy ! You should've just let him down there !"

"I didn't want to do it either," Zoro snarls back, "But Riley already had hold of him and Luffy told me to help her !"

"It doesn't matter anymore !" I snap at them, not in the mood to listen to their usual banter, "We gotta get moving guys ! We've lost too much time already." I turn to the girls, "Vivi, can we still make it ?"

"I don't know." Vivi admit as she rung out her robes, Sanji then turn to Nami and ask if she still had the perfume he bought her yesterday and ask her to put some on.

"What's the point of that ?" Vivi ask curiously.

"So that Chopper can find us." Sanji answer as if it was obvious.

And I sneeze.

They all look at me as I rub my nose and scowl, "I really can't stand strong smell like that."

Nami roll her eyes at me, "Honestly, and you call yourself a woman ?"

I sneer at her, "I am a woman, and very proud of it. I don't understand the point of all your girly stuff because I was raised to be a warrior, not a princess."

Sanji swoon, "Don't worry Riley-swan ! You're beautiful even without skirt or make up !"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Err… Thanks ?"

Suddenly, a voice behind us scream furiously, "RORONOA !" and we turn to see Smoker slam his jitte at Zoro, who blocked it with one of his swords, "Why did you save my life, you and that sister of yours ?!" he demand loudly, looking ready to fight him then and there, sparing me a glare above Zoro shoulder.

"A thank you would have been enough." I respond dryly.

"Even if Riley didn't have grabbed you, Luffy told me to get you despite all of my protest." Zoro add coldly, "All I did was follow my captain's order. That's it. And Riley just seems to like you, strangely enough. So don't read too much into it. It was just one of their crazy whims, we don't understand how their minds works sometimes, but they seem to understand each other. That's all that matter."

Smoker blink in confusion and take a step back, deep in though after what Zoro just said.

He glances at me, frowning in though, then at Luffy before looking back at Zoro, "And you wouldn't have any gripes with me carrying my duties and arresting you, right ?"

"See ?" Sanji demand, "I knew it ! That's what you get for saving a marine !"

I look at Smoker blankly, folding my arms against my chest, "You could." I say, catching his attention as his grey eyes settle on me, "Most of the Marines these days did go by what they call 'absolute justice'. While I do know that they wish to maintain law and order by apprehending criminals, the techniques that they use can often be no better, or in some cases even worse, than the pirates they seek to wipe out." The others all blink at me in curiosity, Zoro frowning in thought, while Smoker was just staring at me with a surprisingly blank face. "The question is, Captain Smoker, which kind of marine are you ? One of those who'll do anything to send a little group of harmless pirates in Impel Down, simply because we escaped you once and your pride was a little hurt because of it. Or are you one of those who would let us go, putting the needs of the civilians of this country first, and help bring down Crocodile, who is abusing the title that the World Government had given him."

A silence settle then, heavy with tension as everyone was looking worriedly back and forth between Smoker and I. Only Zoro seems to be relax here, almost amused, if the slight upward tilt of his lips was of any indication.

I take a step forward, now almost nose to nose with Smoker as I look up at him, staring in his eyes with a hint of challenge, whispering, "What kind of justice do you follow, Smoker ?"

He stare down at me, lips set in a thin line, and open his mouth to say something when suddenly, Usopp and Luffy were back on their feet, yelling loudly about getting to Alubarna. Then, Luffy notice Smoker and turn to face him, looking ready to fight, "You want some ? Bring it on !" he yells as Usopp beg him to just forget about him and run for it.

There was a very tense silence as Smoker look at us all. For a moment, we could have thought for sure that he was going to just ignore what I said and what we did for him and try to capture us… but whether it was because of what I said to him or the fact that we saved him, he finally answers.

"I should… but you just saved my life." He says quietly, just as the sounds of his men could be heard. He just stares at every one of us thoughtfully before closing his eyes and sighing, "Go. This is the only time I'm letting you Straw Hats off, got it ? When we next meet… it's gonna be as enemies."

I smirk and raise an eyebrow at him, "I think we can all live with that."

If only more Marines were like Smoker… someone who follows what he think is right and doesn't care what others, even his superiors, say about it.

Everyone stare at him, some even broke out into smiles as Sanji declare that was our cue to get out of here. The others all run off, but I stay back, seeing that Luffy was still staring at Smoker, Zoro stopping and calling after us to hurry up.

Luffy stare at Smoker for a moment longer, while the other was looking rather confused and raise an eyebrow at him.

Luffy than smile with all of his teeth showing, "Hey, you're not such a bad guy, Smokey !"

Startle at what he said, Smoker's face grow red from either embarrassment or anger, maybe both, and roar, "WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, STRAW HAT ?!" swinging his jitte at us, which cause us to start running, laughing our head off, the group of marines not far behind.

"Do you really have to push your luck like that every time ?!" Zoro ask Luffy while running, though he has an amused smirk on.

Luffy just laugh at him and I answer with a smile of my own, "That's what he does best, we just have to live with it and hope for the best !"

"Hurry !" Usopp yell out from the front, "Those Marines are hot on our heels !"

"ALRIGHT GUYS !" Luffy cries out, taking the lead, "We've got lots to do so we're not gonna stop until we get to Alubarna ! Are you with me !?"

We all smile brightly and cheers in full agreement.

* * *

All I can do is blink blankly at the sight in front of me, as the others all gape in obvious surprise.

After running for what seemed like hours and finally getting rid of the marines, Chopper found us just outside town, in the desert, and was waiting for us with Eyelash, that stupid camel, proudly sat on the back of the largest crab that I have ever seen. The crab was grinning happily, with ropes attached to either side of its mouth.

"Hey guys !" Chopper yells down at us, waving excitedly, "HOP ON !"

Usopp scream, his eyes bugging out so that he look like the crab, "A CRAB !?"

"Chopper !" Nami yell in shock as Vivi gasp in amazement at the 'Moving Crab' as she call it. But Luffy was actually drooling when he saw it, obviously thinking of eating it until Chopper call out that he was going to give us a ride.

"We get to ride it ?!" Luffy cries happily as Chopper explain that Eyelash was born in Rainbase and has a lot of friends.

"I can't believe you found one !" Vivi says as Scissors, apparently it was the name that Nami thought would suit him best, use his claw to raise us off the ground and onto his back, "Moving Crabs are always submerged under the sand so it's nearly impossible to spot one !"

Zoro seeing that I was still staring blankly at the creature, nudge my shoulder, "Alright here ?"

I blink up at him, "A crab… in the desert… we're riding a crab in the desert."

He raises an eyebrow, "… Yeah ? What of it ?"

I blink again, "… Never mind." I look down at the crab in interest, "Judging by its size, I'm guessing that this thing can move pretty fast…"

"Alright !" Chopper declare, Luffy hanging onto the crab's eye as he shook out the reins and we start moving off at an incredible speed.

"WOW !" Usopp scream out in surprise, "This thing can move ! We'll be to Alubarna in no time !"

But at we were gaining speed, really starting to enjoy the ride, we all heard Vivi screaming in terror behind us. Startled, we all turn to see that Crocodile's hook had hooked her around the waist and was pulling her backwards, away from us.

Without thinking, I jump to her and grab her, succeeding at switching our place and I just had the time to catch a glimpse of her shocked face before Sanji caught her and put her safe behind him.

As the hook was now pulling me, Luffy stretch his arm out and pull himself just behind me, the others yelling after us but it was too late, as they disappear in the desert.

"Riley, whatever happens, stay away from Crocodile." Luffy tell me urgently as he managed to free me from the hook, "Go hide somewhere he can't see you !" and he throw me away.

I let out a startle gasp as I land in the sand and Luffy land somewhere a little more away.

I stood and scowl, "Go hide somewhere, he said…"

Looking around, I spot some high pile of rock, not too far from where Luffy and Crocodile were, where I'll be able to see and hear everything.

I sigh and put on a determinate expression before walking toward it and climbing up.

Once at the top, making sure that I was at least not easily spotable, I look down to see Luffy sitting up on the sand, Crocodile and Robin just in front of him.

"It seems that Princess Vivi slipped through our fingers." Robin speaks up.

But Crocodile doesn't seem too upset by it, "No matter." He says casually, "The agents are still scheduled to gather in Alubarna. Contact them at once."

He turns and look down his nose at Luffy, "Straw Hat, I'd say you've taken this nonsense a little too far."

Luffy, whose face has turned hard and serious and stood, pulling off the blue scarf that was wrapped around his head and hat.

"Nonsense ?" he repeats softly, "Vivi doesn't see it that way. You see, unlike most people, she generally cares about others."

Crocodile keep looking at him in a bored way as Luffy pull off his robe and finish dusting off all the sand from his clothes. "I guess deep down she's an optimist." Luffy went on, "Even if it's not too realistic. Take this revolt for example, she believes that nobody needs to die."

"Nobody needs to die ?" Crocodile repeats with a smirk, highly amused, "She truly is too tender-hearted for her own good. As well as naïve. It's sad to admit that the real world isn't like that… people get hurt all the time."

I shake my head and sigh through my nose. That's the problem I have with Vivi from the very beginning. She wants everything, but doesn't want anyone to make any sacrifices for it.

If she can't accept the fact that there will be sacrifices and compromises, then she should just give it up saving anything.

Luffy seem to agree with that as he answers, "Yep. But that doesn't change the fact that as long as you're around, Vivi's gonna fight until she either wins or dies trying. So I figure…" his eyes turn dangerous as he stare Crocodile down, "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN RIGHT HERE !"

But Crocodile merely chuckle at that, "Such a foolish boy." He says casually, "Despite what the idealist cry about there's one constant truth. On the rough battlegrounds of life, you either kill or die. That's why I'm more than happy to shoot a bullet through every bleeding heart I meet."

Luffy hum and nod thoughtfully, cracking his knuckles, "Yeah." He says, "Which proves you're the bigger fool."

I snort in amusement and look as Crocodile's eyes turn dangerous and he bit down his cigar so hard that it broke apart.

 _Well, he sure doesn't have to try hard to tick people off… it's like a gift he's born with._

Robin, however, was chuckling to herself at Luffy's words, holding her fingers up to her mouth as she fights the urge to laugh out loud.

Crocodile glare at Robin out of the corner of his eyes, seeing her laughing, "You think something's funny ?" he growl at her, as if daring her to answer, "Perhaps you'll like to die as well… Nico Robin ?"

"If you want to try, go right ahead." Robin says calmly, as if she couldn't care less about what he says. She turns away, still smiling before she asks as she walks away, "And didn't you promised me that you'd never call me by that name ?"

"Where are you going ?" Crocodile demand as he watches her retreating back.

"I'm heading to Alubarna." She calls back without stopping or even looking back at him, "See you there."

I narrow my eyes on her as she get on walking, a smile still on her lips.

"Damn woman I'll never figure her out." Crocodile mutter to himself as he reach into his coat and pull out a small hourglass. He throws it to Luffy's feet and the sand inside it began to fall. "I got three minutes to spare." He informs him as Luffy look down at the hourglass with a raise eyebrow, "After that, I'm certain your time will run out as well."

I sneer at him in disgust, "Why, you arrogant jerk."

"I think it's more over-confidence than arrogance, but it's true that he isn't one for modesty."

Without thinking twice, more out of reflex than anything else, I spin around and throw a knife in the direction of the voice behind me while crouching in a defensive stance.

Sprouting an arm out of her chest, Robin catch it just before it could reach her heart.

She raise an eyebrow at me, "You're very fast."

I straight up and level her with a bored look, "Not fast enough apparently, seeing as you managed to stop it."

She smiles, "Had it been any other than me, you would have been successful. Let's just say that I'm a special case."

She walks up to me and held out the knife to me, handle first, "Mind if I join you watching those two ?"

I stare at her thoughtfully for a moment, than shrug and take the knife back and put it with the others on my belt.

She smile kindly and move beside me, looking down at the two under us, "You're an intriguing person, Roronoa Riley. No matter how hard I tried, I never managed to find out who you truly are. And I'm not used to failure."

I can't help the smirk that appears on my face, "You will never find anything about my past without asking me directly."

She look at me with those hypnotizing blue eyes of hers, "Crocodile was quite disappointed. Since I told him about you, he was really anxious about meeting you…" she smiles amusingly, "But I don't think he was very pleased to see that you didn't fear him, going as far as to directly threaten him."

I chuckle lowly, "I've seen my fair share of dangerous men and the only one I was ever afraid of, I killed him when I was eighteen."

"Your father, right ?" she ask, curiosity evident in her voice, "If what you said when you were in that cage was true, then I assume you didn't have an easy childhood."

I look at her with narrowed eyes, "Maybe I'll tell you about it when you'll tell me about yours. From what I heard, we aren't that different."

Her eyes turn cold for just a fraction of second before her face became blank again, "I don't think that would be comparable."

I smile mysteriously, "You'd be surprise." I pause hesitantly before saying, "I know that you stayed working with Crocodile because it could benefice you in the long run, yet you don't approve of what he's doing in this country. He doesn't trust you as far as he can throw you and it's a mutual feeling between the two of you. You're the only person I know that can stand up to him without him trying to kill you for it."

"The key is to show him that you aren't afraid. That you know that he is in charge but you're no pushover either." Robin answers honestly, "He won't kill me because I'm the only one who can give him want he wants. Not the ideal situation, but it kept me alive this long."

I hum thoughtfully and look back down at Crocodile and Luffy who were still staring each other down below us.

"You three minutes are counting down." Crocodile informs Luffy, "I don't have any more time to waste on you." After another brief pause, Crocodile seems to grow bored as he held up his hook and taunt him by saying, "It's your move kid."

"With pleasure." Luffy says as he cracks his fingers, "Gum Gum…PISTOL !"

And with his trademark punch, he stretch out to hit him, but even though he hit him full on, it went right through him when he turn into sand.

"It's not going to be easy for your Captain." Robin comment, still looking down at the fight, "Logia's are rather annoying to deal with."

"Yes." I agree easily, "However, despite their powerful abilities, they are far from truly being invincible. Sneak attacks are more likely to work, as the user will not be ready to avoid them. And especially inexperienced Logia users tend to be overconfident, as they are unaccustomed to physically dodging attacks, due to their powers. They tend to just stand there and wait for it, so sure that it'll go right through them."

"But Crocodile is far from inexperienced." Robin point out.

"True." I acknowledge with a nod, "He did went to the ShinSekai so he knows what to expect there… But he's so used to encounter weaker opponent than him here that he unconsciously let his guard down. He's bound to make a mistake."

Robin frown, "Is the Shin Sekai really that different from the Grand Line ?"

I pause and look at her blankly, "My informations all came from the most reliable source there could ever be. I never do my researches by half. That could be dangerous for the crew if something turn out to be false."

Her lips tilt upward in a small smile, "So you really are the brain of the Straw Hats crew."

I just shrug and turn back to the fight in time to see that Luffy just barely dodge as Crocodile flew at him and tried to stick his hook into his head. Luffy's forced to bend back and do a handstand as he uses his foot to try and kick him there. But once again, his attack did no damage as he dissolves into sand.

In frustration, Luffy brought his foot back, and the impact knock him to the ground as he caught his breath.

"By now it should be quite obvious." Crocodile state as his body was pulled back together as Luffy got back up from the ground,"But I'll warn you. You cannot beat me !" Luffy was grinding his teeth together as he glare at him and Crocodile finish, "This is a lesson in futility."

Naturally, Luffy didn't seem to care as he turns to face him, "Gum Gum… GATLING GUN !"

The attack that is known to take out dozens of people at once, all went right through Crocodile.

 _And that's not surprising._ I clench my jaw as I glare down at Crocodile bored face, _Haki really is one of the only few way to deal with them, but at this point, none of the Straw Hat even heard of it and unfortunately, it have to stay that way, for now at least._

 _Which is why all of us are stuck with finding creative ways to get around it._

I pause and glance at my Ninjato on my back. Having Karioseki in my throwing knives really is a chance of fate, but if the legend is true about this Ninjato…

The Fallen Angel's blade… the blade which supposedly hold the powers of the devil himself.

If there is one thing I'm certain of, is that all legends are born from at least one true fact, but that doesn't mean that they're always accurate.

"Listen to my warning and take the heed." Crocodile voice brings my attention back to the fight. "If you continue with these senseless attacks… you will have accomplished nothing." He says with that annoying smile of his.

"Your Boss sure love to hear himself talk." I say dryly to Robin who chuckle quietly with good humor as Luffy charge off once again, stretching his arm out for a Gum Gum Bazooka. Even as he hit him with such a normally powerful attack, sand came bursting from Crocodile's back, still unaffected as he merely look on with a rather blank expression, as if this wasn't worth his time.

Now getting desperate, Luffy sent his foot flying up into the air, ready to use the same attack that once tore up the Baratie and destroyed Arlong Park, and brought it back down to cut Crocodile in half. The dust was so thick that we couldn't even see anything for a moment, but we didn't to see to know just what was going to happen. When it cleared, there was no sign of Crocodile and Luffy was breathing hard, stomping furiously in the sand as he scream out, "DAMN YOU, YOU LOUSY, OLD, STUPID SAND GATOR !"

"You're wasting your time, boy." Crocodile says with the same bored tone as he reform behind Luffy this time.

Spinning around to face him, Luffy cries out, "You bastard !"

"No matter how hard you fight against the truth, there's no way that a rubber freak like you could even hope to rival me." Crocodile says just as Luffy lost it and punch his mouth, getting rid of part of his face and cutting off what Crocodile was saying.

Luffy smirk cockily, "I'm sorry !" he says, not sounding sorry at all, "My fist interrupted you ! Now what was that ?!"

I snort a laugh and shake my head in amusement even as I look down at him with increasing worry building in the pit of my stomach.

Robin frown, "You do realize that he's going to pay heavily for his insults here ?"

I sigh, "The problem with Luffy is that he's bold and reckless. He doesn't understand subtility or the concept to think of the consequences of his actions. He just charges ahead and deal with things as it comes, and he eventually wins in the end." I shake my head in bewilderment, "I never saw anyone with as much sheer dumb luck as he has."

Robin hums thoughtfully, "You think he has a chance of winning ?"

I look up at her seriously, "He's going to lose, I know that." I state, "But he's not going to die. And as long as he still lives, he's going to come back and fight again until he's victorious."

Robin frown, seeming confused at my view of things and purse her lips in thought.

Still with a grave expression in place, I look back down to see that Crocodile's calm expression had faded. He had been unruffled and collected the whole time they had fought until now, but now he seems to be close to losing patience completely as he holds up his golden hook.

"I've had my fill of your pathetic fun and games !" he yells, no longer playing around, "Let's end this now !"

"Fun and games ?!" Luffy repeats angrily as he wipes some of the sweat from his face, "Trust me, I'm dead serious, you jerk !"

"We may both be pirates !" Crocodile yell as his right hand began turn into a blade of sand. "But you fall grossly short on skill !" he then brought his hand down and cry out his attack, "DESERT SPADA !"

And from his hand comes a fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it alone the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself. Those wave of sand heading right for him, Luffy didn't think of moving until the wave hit a rock that was directly in its pathway and it was split right in half.

"Damn it, Luffy, dodge it…" I say to myself while biting my thumbs nail nervously, not tearing my gaze of him.

I silently thanks whatever instincts that caused Luffy to move for he step out of the way just in time. But when the dust clears, my eyes widens at the deep ravine that had formed from the attack.

"That was way too close." I gulp as I feel a little bit of sweat drop from my forehead.

"This is the real power of sand." Robin says softly, "Drying out and erosion… this attack is strong enough to slice a normal man in half."

Crocodile then surprise me a little by giving Luffy a compliment as he turn his hand back to normal, "Nice reflexes, boy. A full hit from that attack would've killed you."

Luffy look down the chasm that Crocodile created with a shocked expression, "What the… ? That's one deep hole !"

"You may have Devil Fruit powers." Crocodile went on as he hold up his hand, his fingertips halfway to sand, and was being blow in the wind. "But you lack discipline and training. With that, your skills could be as formidable as any ! But you're not there yet ! Like so many fools before you, you waste time obsessing over your abilities ! Gimmicks only get you so far in a fight, without the skills to back it up."

I sigh evilly at his statement, making Robin look at me in curiosity, "I really hate to admit it, but Crocodile is a really clever man." I turn to her and at her raised eyebrow, I add, "Relying too heavily on a Devil Fruit ability, no matter what they are, is never a good thing." I grimace in distaste, "I hate the fact that I agree with him on something, even if it's this."

My attention went back to Crocodile as he cries, "Desert GIRASOLE !"

And here, he create another lose sand blade from his hand. But this time, when he stabs it into the ground, the area in front of him starts to collapse. In its place was a giant pit where the sand was being sucked down like it was going down the drain. Luffy stare at him in confusion before he realize that he was being pulled right into the hole as well.

"It's quicksand." Robin gasps out, actually looking worried for Luffy this time, "He needs to get out of there or else he'll be trapped underground."

Luffy was already running as fast as he could to let himself out of the pit, but so far it wasn't doing him any good. He yells in panic, not getting what was going on as Crocodile watch in pleasure.

I take an instinctive step forward before catching myself and stepping back.

I can't go and help him. He won't ever forgive me if I step into his fight.

I snarl and turn around to pace back and forth, passing my hand through my hair in a way of venting my frustration.

When I calm down enough to turn back and continuing watching them, I noticed that Robin wasn't here anymore.

I frown, wondering when did she disappear and then shrug. That woman was always unpredictable anyway.

"What's wrong ? Never heard of quicksand ?" Crocodile calls as Luffy keeps running. Every few steps that he takes were being dragged back, at this rate he'd never get out. "It makes for a convenient desert burial when you need to get rid of someone in a hurry. The sand is drawn down into underground waterways and I have good fortune of being able to detect exactly where they are ! That advantage alone is enough to make me unbeatable when fighting in the desert !"

"If you think I'm going to let myself be buried alive in this sand trap, you've got another thing coming !" Luffy yell as his eyes widen with inspiration and he use another Bazooka attack to propel himself right off the trap.

Luffy shot up into the air and make a beeline straight for the Warlord, "If I can't slug you," he cries as he lace his fingers together, "Then maybe I can catch you instead !"

I almost face palm myself at that… sometimes I wonder if he does this kind of thing in purpose to piss people off, or if he's really serious about it.

As his finger tried to trap him, Crocodile use another wave of sand to block the net, "Haven't you learned anything, moron ?" he demand, now sounding deeply annoyed, "Predictable…"

"SHUT UP !" Luffy yells, trying to use a Gum Gum Whip to try and cut him in half.

I bit my lower lip as I understand what's going on. Luffy's desperate, he just throws random attacks just for the hell of it because he doesn't know what to do anymore.

Crocodile sigh tiredly as he put his two half back together, "This is getting old." Suddenly, his powers worked like a quicksand once again, and pulled Luffy towards him.

"Let me go !" Luffy cries as he tries to put his arm free, "I'm warning you !"

Crocodile swung his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it.

"Crescent CUTLASS !" he cries and slash at Luffy's arm. Luffy then scream in pain as he grab his arm and jump away so that he land hard on his back.

 _What'd he do ?!_ I ask myself, half expecting to see a blood stump where Luffy arm once was, but what I saw make my eyes widen in terror. His entire right arm to his elbow had been dried up… mummified.

As I watch Luffy scream and trash around, I understand that this must be extremely painful, for Luffy resistance to pain is normally really, really high.

Luffy stare at his shriveled arm, unable to believe what he was seeing, "WHAT DID YOU DO !?" he demand from where he lay, glaring dagger at Crocodile.

"Stop whining." Crocodile tell him dully, "This is the price you pay ! The sand has absorbed all the moisture from your arm. You're lucky all I decided to attack was your arm. I can do this all day long until you're a pile of dust."

Luffy slowly sit up as he gasp in pain, "You've got to be kidding me." He says before his eyes lit up as he had a sudden idea. He suddenly runs towards the robe that he threw off when he starts fighting Crocodile. Throwing it aside, he finds what he was looking for… the little water barrel that Toto gave him from Yuba.

And like that, once Luffy drank from it, the much needed water flowed into his arm and it returned to normal.

I sigh in relief, _Looks like we owe that old man one for that._

Crocodile still looks bored though and let him know that he thought it was all in vain.

"You're wrong, sandy !" Luffy yell and rose the water up for him to see, "You see that old guy in Yuba gave me this barrel of water ! He spent all night digging it up just for me ! He's not scared and neither am I !" he gets back to his feet, having found a second wind. "I'm not about to give in to the sand without a fight." And he charges towards Crocodile again, "Gum Gum…"

"This is getting ridiculous." Crocodile drawl, slightly annoyed, standing still for another punch or kick…

… But, much to my consternation, Luffy do something different.

"MUNCH MUNCH !" he cries as he stretch his mouth wide enough to actually bite down and ate half of Crocodile body.

The silence that follows was… for lack of better words, tense.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose… sometimes I really wonder how he comes up with such a ridiculous ideas.

I look back to them and can't help the snort of amusement that left my nose, _Well, at least I'm sure that Crocodile didn't saw that one coming._ Luffy, however, was looking a little sick, as if he has swallowed something truly disgusting, considering that he just ate Crocodile, I can't really blame him for that, and then the sand version of the Warlord burst from his mouth.

"ENOUGH ! THIS END NOW !" Crocodile scream in rage and Luffy was thrown back into the ground, coughing up some sand.

Crocodile glare at him, the redness of his eyes standing out, truly looking pissed off at being humiliated here. "Vermin." He snarl, upper lips curling up as he bare his teeth, "It's time to die. Both you and the accuse land of Yuba !"

Luffy was still spitting out sand as Crocodile look to the hourglass to see that the sand had long since run its course.

"Your three minutes are up." He says, "Like I said at the start. I don't have time to fool around with you any longer." And then, he create another sandstorm with his right hand, one so big that Luffy's forced to cover his face as he struggle to standing up.

Crocodile was standing there, as the massive tornado of sand was now spinning wildly, eyes closed for a moment, as if he was merely enjoying a soft breeze from the ocean, "Ah… the sand's so soothing and dry." He says to himself before he look to Luffy and ask, "Listen carefully. Can you hear it move ? In this land the prevailing wind always blow from north to south… and so, if this infantile sandstorm of mine were to say… catch one those winds, it would grow until it became a monster. And following its path south, were do you think it would strike ?"

I grit my teeth in rage as I realize just what he was insinuating.

 _That fucking coward !_

When Luffy demand to know where, he just smirk and say smugly, "In Yuba."

Luffy's eyes widen in realization and anger, "NO ! NOT THERE !" he screams over the sandstorm and reach out to grab Crocodile by his coat, screaming to his face, "DAMN IT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS ? STOP IT !"

My eyes widen when I see how close Luffy was now and understand instantly why Crocodile was doing that.

 _He does that just to prove that he can, no matter the time or the distance… He's trying to get Luffy to lose his temper and act recklessly, to have an easy way to win._

Crocodile ignore Luffy's demands as he look to the storm with a fondness, as if he was a proud parent, "Look," he says smugly, "It's started. It's headed south."

"THAT NICE OLD MAN HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, YOU HEAR ME !" Luffy yell as he let go of him and actually went running to try and stop the storm, "STOP IT OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD !"

But it's no use, Luffy's throw backwards, practically spinning through the air and landing back in the sand as the wind pick up speed.

"You cannot alter fate." Crocodile say conversationally, "That sandstorm is gonna pick up strength. And eventually it'll become strong enough than even _I_ can't stop it."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU !" Luffy scream at the Warlord.

I frown, _Unfortunately, it's the truth. Even devil fruits powers can't do much against the power of nature._

"Yuba is finished." Crocodile says with a serene smile as he shut his eyes, as if he was enjoying the moment.

In a fit of rage, Luffy charge up to him and grab him by the front of his coat again, "IF YOU DON'T END IT, I WILL !" he scream but then stop dead, his threat dying on his mouth as his eyes widen, staring ahead of him in shock.

A strangled whimper escape me as my hand flew to my mouth, my eyes widening in shock at the sight in front of me, soon replace by blind rage against the Warlord. It takes all the strength I have to stop myself to jump down to them and attack Crocodile.

Luffy's hands fell limply to his side, Crocodile's hook now sticking out of his back from where he had struck him in the stomach.

Crocodile was holding Luffy off the ground so that his full weight was on the hook. He just hang there limply, blood flooding from his body and dripping into a pool on the ground. Blood pour from his mouth and nose.

"Did you really thought your were my equal ?" Crocodile ask him softly, "There have been many number of rookies like you who challenged me. And you've all shared a common trait… fatal ineptitude. In the end, the only thing you are truly qualified for… is death."

Not able to stand still anymore, I slide down the stoned slope, any noises I make covered by the noise of the sandstorm that Crocodile created, which was now spinning much more wildly and began making its way south, and crouch down slightly behind a rock, waiting for Crocodile to go before running to Luffy.

"This sandstorm will give Yuba a final destructive blow." Crocodile tell Luffy as he held him up a little higher, Luffy's eyes now completely empty, his mouth wide open and its seems like he's no longer breathing. "Adding the flames of anger within the rebel army until an inferno ignites. But in the end, the bleeding hearts which infest this land be what kills it."

He smiles fondly at his plan as he shake his arm out so that Luffy's limp body's forced to move, making his head roll on his shoulders and tilt backward, "If only you had purged yourself of such weakness you may have lived a little bit longer." Crocodile say almost sympathetically. But despite all the bragging, he almost failed to notice the destroyed water barrel that his hook also pierced when he rammed his hook into Luffy's body.

"Water ?" Crocodile question absent-mindly before smirking, "I assume that you don't feel so indebted to this barrel now ?"

But then, Crocodile receive the shock of his life as Luffy's hand suddenly flew up and grab hold of his arm. Crocodile take a step backwards at that and suddenly yells out. Most would think that this is due to shock, but I can recognize a cry like that any day… it's pain. The water from Luffy's wet hand allows him to touch Crocodile's arm.

Perhaps Luffy realize this as well, for suddenly he starts to move again, struggling for air as he try to breathe, chocking and coughing up even more blood.

I cringe, holding a hand to my stomach, it hurts just looking at it.

Crocodile stares at him in complete shock, maybe even a little fear, "What's this ? You're still alive ?!" he cries before angrily throwing Luffy from his hook into the quicksand so that he rolls down near the bottom.

I grit my teeth, wanting to run to Luffy right now before his injury worsens.

"That looks like it hurts." Crocodile observes smugly, "But you'll be out of your misery soon enough."

 _Just, stop talking and get the hell outta here, you fucking bastard !_ I glare dagger at him as Luffy seems to comprehend that he was sinking and was trying to trash around to get out.

But it was in vain, he was too weak from blood loss to do anything. Luffy raise his hand, as if trying to reach for one last attack on Crocodile as he turn and start walking away.

"Goodbye." His slimy voice says as he disappears in a swirl of sand, the rays of the sun starting to go down, basking the desert in an orange glow.

Without wasting any second, with Crocodile now gone, I step out form behind the rock and run full speed toward the quicksand.

Looking down, I see that only Luffy's arm was out of the sand and reach out to unsheathe my Ninjato and stab it deep in the ground, making sure it wouldn't budge.

Once that done, I take hold of it by one hand and lean as much as possible toward the center of the quicksand, extending my other arm out.

After some struggle, my hand claps around Luffy's elbow and I pull him up with all my strength until he was safely beside me,

Laying him down, I run a hand through his hair, pushing his bang away from his face and see the grimace of pain there, his breathing's hard and shallow, coming out in deep rasping gasp.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" I keep whispering like a mantra,

Suddenly, a voice behind me calls, "Hey ! You're alright out here ?!"

I turn around, unconsciously hiding Luffy's body behind me doing so, and see a pale looking-man using a sword as a crutch for to walk. He's a rather tall man with purple lines under each eye that run down the sides of his face, making him look like a falcon. He's dress in a long, white robe with star-like motifs. He looks almost as big mess as Luffy is… like he just fought for his life out of a heavy battle…

"You're one of the two head guards of Alabasta that serves under Igaram, right ? Pell the falcon, one of the strongest fighters in this entire kingdom ?" I ask, eyes narrows on him.

He blinks in surprise, "That.. that's right, my name is Pell." He says before narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "How do you know that ? You're not from here, am I right ?"

"Vivi told us about you." I answer absent-mindly as I look back down at Luffy and tear his shirt opens, wincing at the open wound here.

"Vivi ? Princess Vivi ?!" Pell ask in shock, eyes wide with worry and hope.

Snarling in frustration and anger, not having any patience to deal with the like of him right now, I turn to him and snap, "YES ! I don't think there's a hundred of girls named Vivi in this fucking country ! And before you ask, yes, she's safe and on her way to Alubarna with the rest of our crew and as long as she's with them, she isn't in any danger ! Now if you would kindly just shut the fuck up and help me before my Captain dies, THAT WOULD BE MUST APPRECIATED !"

He gape at me like a stupid fish out of the water for a moment before his eyes finally dart up to Luffy and he turn serious, seeing his injury, "Who did this to him ?"

"Crocodile." I answer back, "Now, are you going to just stand there or…"

He nod sharply and take a step forward, "What can I do ? How bad is it ?"

"How bad is it ?" I glare at him and he recoil a little, but I don't care for now even if I pass up as the mean girl here, my mind completely focus on Luffy. I'll apologies later, "It's more than bad ! It's miracle that he wasn't killed on spot." I run a frustrated hand through my hair as I look down to Luffy, "If Crocodile was just a little more to the left, he could've hit Luffy's heart ! He's in Circulatory Shock !"

"Shock what ?" Pell ask, looking worriedly down at Luffy as he suddenly coughs up more blood.

"Just shock !" I growl in frustration, "Circulatory Shock is a life-threatening medical emergency and one of the most common causes of death for critically ill people." I sigh tiredly before reaching out to Pell's robe and tearing a piece of it, ignoring his indignant squawk and roll the clothe in a sort of ball and press it to Luffy's wound, trying to stop the bleeding, "Once it start, it usually gets worse. And the patient needs to be treated at once. It means that Luffy's not getting enough oxygen."

"But he's breathing." Was Pell's stupid answer.

"Just because he's breathing doesn't mean that his body is getting the oxygen that it needs in the right body part." I answer back, calming down now that I am in a professional mode. "And if that's not going to kill him, blood loss will."

Suddenly, Luffy's hand shot out to grab my wrist and I look down at his bloodshot eyes as he turn his head painfully toward me, "Ri..Riley…" he croaks out.

I run a hand through his hair in a soothing gesture, "It's okay, I'm here. I'll patch you up and then we're going to meet up with the others at Alubarna in no time, you'll see."

He take several deep breath before saying in a much cleared voice, "I'm gonna make sure Crocodile pays for this !" He pauses, coughing a little as I went on stroking his hair, "He insulted… Vivi… and that old man with the shovel who gave me water !" he gives a shuddering gasp, "He's definitely gonna pay !"

"He will." I say sternly, "I trust you, Luffy. I know you will make him pay what he did tenfold."

Luffy nod sharply, "But before that… I need meat."

I burst out laughing, that was all I could do, Pell looking at us like he thought we really had lost our minds.

* * *

After that, Pell had lead us to a little cottage in the desert and after his promise to tend to Luffy's wound and bring him to Alubarna as soon as possible, I borrow a horse that was tied to one of the post in front of the cottage and headed to Alubarna myself to help out the others.

Suddenly, as I approach the white marble stairs that will lead me to the capital, I hear a huge explosion and a cloud of dust burst from ahead of me.

I stop the horse and squint to see what caused this and spot Usopp and Chopper, who seems kind of worse for wear, and opposite them, what seems to be a mole and a fat guy with a green outfit.

I frown, not remembering them at all, and then shrug, _If I can't remember them, they must be some losers not worth mentioning at all._

But still, as I went on watching, it seems pretty obvious that Usopp and Chopper are struggling against them.

Reaching out behind me, I pull out my Ninjato and hit the horse on the sides with my boots to make it speed towards them.

Hearing the hooves hit the ground at full speed, Usopp and Chopper turn around and their eyes widen at seeing me, crying out, "Riley ?!"

Rushing past them towards the two still shocked members of the Baroque Works, I bring my sword forward and slash them without bating an eye. They fell hard on the ground, blood pooling around them. It wasn't enough to kill them, though, but at least they'll us alone for a long time.

I jump down from the horse and slap him to make him run away, turning toward the still gaping boys, "Yo. Sorry for the wait."

They run to me and crash me in hug, "Riley ! Thank god you're here finally !"

I roll my eyes and pat their head, "There, there. So ? Who's gonna fill me out about what happened ?"

Usopp pull away and cry, "Wait a second ! That mole woman said that Luffy was dead ! You were with him right ? Where is he ?! Why aren't he with you !?"

"Calm down Usopp." I say sternly, "Luffy's injured pretty badly but he isn't dead."

"I knew it !" he shouts at once as Chopper cries out in joy and jump in my arms.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Could've have fooled me." I sigh, "Come on, lets patch you up before we go, how do you managed to crook your nose like that all the time ?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I DO IT ON PURPOSE !"

I ignore him and look down at Chopper, "Want me to help you patching him up."

He jump down on the ground and reach out in his bag, pulling out some bandage and disinfectant. "Hold him. This is gonna hurt."

I turn to Usopp with the sweetest smile I can muster.

I really don't understand why he became as pale as ghost seeing it though.

* * *

While walking in the capital, we've got lucky and found Eyelash and after some coaxing form Chopper he accepted to carry Usopp on his back.

Finally ahead of us, we spot the others, all of them looking pretty beat up but at least alive.

As soon as she saw us, Nami cried out, "Usopp ! What the hell happened to you ?!"

Well, it's a legitimate question, I think, seeing as he was in a full body cast, everything but his fingers and part of his face heavily bandaged.

"I was hit in the head with a four ton bat." Usopp whimper, "And also slammed into walls… blow up by exploding baseballs… oh the agony…"

I roll my eyes at him and yelp in shock when I'm suddenly pull into a hard chest.

"Don't ever worry me like that again." Zoro whispers in my hair, hugging me hard.

Nami snort at seeing that, "He was agitated and grumpy the whole way after Luffy and you were taken away."

I pull away and pout at him, "I'm fine !"

He scowls, "You don't even care if one day I have a heart attack because of you." He state.

I smile sweetly at him, "Didn't I warn you ? It was the tiny line at the end of the contract that comes with being my brother… "Warning : This girl will make you have grey hair and panic attack on daily basis."

He run a frustrated hand through his hair and face, "I suppose it's too late to back away now ?"

"Yep !" I answer, proud of myself.

Sanji came swooning, "At least that brute Crocodile didn't do anything to you, Riley-chan ! You don't even have a scratch on your beautiful skin !"

I sigh and fold my arm, "Of course not. He didn't even knew I was there. Luffy told me to stay out of sight, that selfish little prat."

Sanji blink in surprise, "Well, maybe he finally listened to me and understood how a woman has to be protect at all cost."

I glare at him, "Do you want me to hit you ?" I shake my head, "No, he just wanted the big bad guy for himself."

"Where is he anyway ?" Nami ask curiously, looking around as if she expected him to come running any second.

"He's alive." I answer nonchalantly, "He should be here soon."

"Yeah !" Chopper agree loudly, "Usopp got really mad when that mole woman said that Luffy was dead ! He refused to believe it ! He kept saying that Luffy was going to become the King of the Pirates ! And when she laughed at that, he said that real man never lets his friend's dream be laughed at and fought to make them pay for that !"

I smile fondly as Usopp blush. He didn't really notice it, but he seems to become unusually brave when it's for his friends sake. It shows that even thought he seems like a coward and weakling now, he does have the potential to become so much more. He just need time and experience.

But then Nami hit him hard and he cries out in pain, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?!"

"I ASKED YOU TO MAKE A WEAPON FOR ME BUT INSTEAD IT DID MAGIC TRICK ! LIKE FLOWERS AND DOVES !" she snap at him, "YOU TURN ME INTO A CLOWN ! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BECAUSE OF THAT YOU ARSEHOLE !"

"WELL I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU WERE EVER GONNA REALLY USE IT !" Usopp yell back.

"Oh shut up ! Both of you !" I snap at them before turning to Nami, "Are you dead ?" I ask.

She blink, "Of course not ! Obviously !"

"Did you won your fight ?" I ask again.

"Well, yes.."

I throw my arm in the air in exasperation, "Then what the hell are you complaining about ?!" which cause Zoro to burst out laughing at Nami outraged face.

Suddenly, the wind blow hard and sands starts to form everywhere, coming from the palace.

We all look up at the palace balcony and gasp in horrors.

Vivi was up there, hanging in the air, the only thing keeping her from falling was Crocodile who was holding her by the throat... and he let go with a small smile, letting her fall to her death.

But then, a voice scream, "CROOOCOOODIIILLEE !"

Luffy, riding on Pell's back in his falcon form, coming flying out of nowhere.

The falling Vivi heard his voice, "LUFFY !" she scream joyously, a hopeful smile back on her face as Crocodile let out a cry of disbelief.

Leaning low over Pell, the two were able to swoop down and caught Vivi just above where all the fighting soldiers were, catching some of them by surprise as they went soaring up high again, Vivi safe in Luffy's arms.

"Thank goodness." Nami sigh in relief at seeing that, almost falling over.

"Luffy always did have some freaking good timing." I smile proudly, watching as they come towards us.

Finally, Pell lands in front of us and Luffy get down, helping Vivi setting on her feet. Shifting the rather big barrel on his back, Luffy step forward, spinning his arms around and limbering up, getting ready for a real fight.

While the other all rejoice that Luffy was here and went to calm Vivi down, I step up to him.

"Luffy." I call and he glance back at me, face serious and determinate, "Best of luck. Be careful."

He smiles slightly, "I ate tons of meats. Don't worry, I'll be just fine !" he says reassuringly before stretching his arms out as he glare up at Crocodile, who glare right back with deep annoyance.

It's obvious that though Crocodile still thought that Luffy isn't worth his time, his patience was running out and Luffy had made himself into a real pest.

"I won't lose to you." Luffy says almost to himself as he went on glaring at him.

But then, he turn around to us and say solemnly, "I'm sorry, you guys" the others look up at him in confusion at the shame and embarrassment in his voice. "I know I lost to him once already. This time… this time I'm gonna win ! The rest is up to you !"

The others were at lost of words as they gape at him, surprised to hear that he did lose a fight.

He turn to me and I'm taken aback by the look in his eyes, the shame was still there but also guilt and something else I can't quite define, "I'm sorry you had to watch what happened back there. I promise I won't put you through something like that again."

I smile sadly and shake my head, "Don't make promises you can't keep. We both know that it won't be a one time thing. We're pirates, failure is bond to happen."

He closes his eyes for a moment before smiling slightly and looking back up with a new light in his eyes, "And what if I promise you that I won't die ?"

I smile gently, "That, I can believe. So get going already and kick his ass for Vivi."

He chuckle softly and turn back to the palace, "I'm gonna put an end to this. For good." He says loudly enough for the other to hear.

"If you can't beat this guy," Usopp says loudly, "Then I don't know anybody who can."

Even Pell was looking at him with a gentle look in his eyes, even he believing that Luffy could do it. Finally, with one last grin at us all, Luffy rocket himself up, hurtling himself through the air at him, screaming the whole way.

I stare after him until he disappear from sight and turn to the other, "So, I have something to do, guys." And turn around, walking away.

"Wait !" Nami calls after me, "You do know that there's a bomb somewhere here, right ?! You won't help us with it ?"

"Oh that." I say absent-mindly and wave an arm nonchalantly behind my shoulder, not even bothering to look back at them, "It's in the clock tower. Good luck with it !"

The last thing I heard from them was Nami outrage cry, "RILEY ! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW !" and Zoro yelling at her, "LEAVE HER ALONE ! ONCE SHE DECIDES SOMETHING SHE'S EXACTLY LIKE LUFFY ! IT'S NO USE !"

With an amused smile, I walk away, knowing that they would be fine without me.

* * *

At last, I've found it.

It certainly hadn't been easy, what with all those soldiers trying to fight me on the way and all. But after some walking and research, I have found it.

The Royal Crypt..

And, hidden underground, like the most precious secret of this kingdom, away from prying eyes, the Poneglyph that revealed the location of Pluton.

Standing in front of this huge blue block, my eyes roam all over the strange inscriptions, whishing now more than ever, that I was able to understand what it said.

Suddenly, the sound of footstep makes me jump a little and I turn around to squint at the end of the hallway that lead towards the entrance of the Crypt.

"We must be careful. If the entrance was already opened, it means that someone was here before us, and is probably still there."

Hearing Robin's voice, I turn and hurry to go hide behind the Poneglyph, where I am sure that no one would see me.

"This place is supposed to be a well kept secret past to generation to generation in the Royal family." The deep voice of who could be only the King Cobra says, "To think that someone knows where it is without needing me to guide them…"

"The underworld runs deep, King Cobra." Robin voice sounds, "But it's true that only someone really cunning or knowledgeable would know where it is without needing you, why, even I couldn't have found it without your cooperation."

There's a pause before she speaks again, this time sounding contemplative, "The question is, who would have any interest getting down there alone when I am the only left in the world who can read the words on the Poneglyph ? It doesn't make any sense.."

"You can read the Poneglyph ?!" The King asks, clearly shocked.

"Yes." She answers, "That is the reason Crocodile agreed to cooperate with me. It's also the reason he cannot kill me."

The footsteps then stops for a moment as she whispers to herself, "Wait a minute… the only other person knowing this is… No, impossible.."

"What is it ?" the King asks curiously.

I smile amusingly to myself, _Seems like you guessed it was me, right Robin ?_

I hear her chuckles quietly, "If it's the person I suspect it is, then there is no danger for you, King Cobra."

"Oh ? And who might this person be ?" he asks in genuine curiosity.

"It's a woman that Crocodile would have liked to find sooner to persuade her to work for him." Robin explains lightly, "Really clever, she is, cunning and brave, almost stupidly so. It's someone that, had circumstance been different, I would have liked to think that we could've been friend, since we seems to have a lot of things in common. It's a pity really, I actually like her."

"For you to say something like that about someone…" the King says almost in awe, "Who is she ?"

"Her name is Roronoa Riley." Answers Robin, and I can almost see the genuine smile on her face, "Unfortunately, she is a member of the Straw Hat crew."

"The pirate crew who had brought Vivi back here…" The King whispers in recognition.

"Enough about them." Robin cut rather harshly, seeming to remember why she was there in the first place, "I believe that… the location of Pluton may be inscribed on this country's Poneglyph. Am I wrong ?"

"I do not know." The king responds at once, "For generation, the Alabasta Royal Family has carried on its responsibility of protecting it. That is all it means to us."

"Protect it ?" Robin asks, sounding surprised. "Don't make me laugh !"

The footstep where now very close as the King says, "It lies beyond the inner doors of the Place of Imperial Mourning."

Suddenly, the double doors opened and I know that they were now just in front of the Poneglyph, at just a couple of meters of me.

"You were telling the truth." Robin says, and she seems really pleased with the fact.

For several minutes, it was only silence as Robin reads the inscription, until King Cobra dared to ask, "Is what you seek inscribed there ?"

For a moment, Robin doesn't answer, until she finally asks, "Is there any others ? Are you sure this is the only one your country was hiding ?"

I close my eyes and bow my head as the clear disappointment in her voice. It pains me greatly.

"Disappointed ?" the King asks, "I kept my promise, there is nothing else I can do."

"… You're right." She answers, and it pains me even more to hear the resignation in her voice, like with those simple words, she just gave up everything.

Others footstep make themselves heard before the deep purring voice of Crocodile sounds, "A fitting place for the country's most valuable secret."

Hearing his voice, I tense immediately, silently grabbing my Ninjato, ready to jump at any moment.

I look down at the Fallen Angel's Blade, _Today is the day where I'll know for sure if some points of the legend are true._

"Even using all my recourses…" Crocodile went on, "I couldn't have found this place without knowing where it was."

The footsteps stop as he asks, "So this is the Poneglyph, Nico Robin."

"That was quick." She answers simply, surely referring at his second fight with Luffy.

I scowl thinking about him. Hopefully that idiot got lucky again and didn't got himself killed.

"Quite a curious artifact we have here." Crocodile says as if he didn't heard her, "Were you able to decipher it ?"

"Yes." Robin answers neutrally.

"Well hurry and read it to me." Crocodile almost growl, "This Poneglyph interest me."

Robin seems to hesitate a moment before she reads steadily, "Kahira falls to Alabasta. This is the Age of Heaven Year 239. Year 260: The Bitein Dynasty of Taymar begins its rule. Year 306: The Great Taph Temple is completed in Erumalu. Year 325: The hero of Oltea, Mamudin…"

"Oi, oi ! Wait, wait !" Crocodile cut her off rather angrily, "Is THAT what we wanted to know ?! I don't give a shit about this country history ! Tell me where in this worthless country the most fearsome military power in the world lies ! WHERE IS PLUTON !?"

Robin takes an almost imperceptible breath and answers, "It doesn't say."

"What ?" Crocodile ask coldly.

"All that's written is the country's history." Robin says, "Pluton… not a single words about it is inscribed."

The silence that follows is so heavy that I grip my Ninjato tighter as a pearl of sweat roll down my temple, knowing that Crocodile won't like that at all.

"I see." He says in a strangely resigned and understanding tone, "So that's it. How unfortunate. You've been a beneficial partner, but…"

"I've decide to kill you here." He adds in dangerous voice.

"W-what ?!" Robin says fearfully as I heard her take several step back and until I manage to see her as she step closer to where I was hidden against a side of the Poneglyph.

I just have to reach out and I can grab her by her white coat.

"The pact we made four years ago is now fulfilled !" Crocodile declares, "On that day you told me, if I took you to the Poneglyph you would give me the location of the weapon. During your four years spent in Baroque Works, your intellect and command have been exemplary. That was enough for me. You were an useful woman to keep on hand. However… In the end you've gone against your word !"

She takes another step back as he take a step forwards, "This country's Poneglyph contains not one word relating to Pluton's location ?! Or is it… that even if it was inscribed here, you had no intention of telling me ?!" he pauses before saying in a more calm tone, "But I feel no anger towards you… Do you know why Nico Robin ?"

She laughs, albeit a little nervously, "You fool. I've worked with you for four years ! I've always known you would do this !"

She then throw something and I step forward to see that it was a vial, "Water ?!" Crocodile exclaim in surprise.

She pulls out a knife and advance toward him but he disappear using his power.

Without thinking, I run up to Robin just in time as I push her to the ground and thrust my Ninjato into the cloud of sand in front of me at the same time as Crocodile's hook went through my stomach.

Several things happened at once. The King Cobra gasp in shock, Robin looks up at us from where she was sprawled on the ground, clearly not understanding what had happened. Crocodile body reapers as we stand face to face, both glaring fiercely at the other. Blood trail down from my mouth and stomach from where Crocodile hook was piercing through me and I grit my teeth against the pain. A small smirk was about to appears on Crocodile face until he blink and look down at his own stomach.

There, glowing with a faint orange light, was the blade of my Ninjato, firmly planted inside of him, blood slowly soaking his shirt.

He gasps in shock, "Impossible…" he look down at me and glare, "How ?! How did you know where to find us ?! Since when are you here ?!"

I just glare at him and with a snarl, twist my Ninjato inside of him.

He grunts in pain before taking his hook off harshly and back handing me, sending me to the ground.

I cry out in pain and cough out blood even as the King crawls up to me, asking if I was okay.

Crocodile pull my Ninjato off him and throw it aside, "You're annoying little girl." He growls, "I killed your Captain so you decided to avenge him ? You both don't know when to quit."

I laugh, my voice a little raw from the pain and look up at him, "Because you really think Luffy's dead ? Sorry to disappoint you but that guy is the worth pain in the arse you could ever met."

As if on a cue, the ground starts shaking with a roaring sound.

Crocodile look up in surprise, "What is it ?!" he look down at the King that was gently helping me sit up against the wall, "It was you. What did you do ?"

The King look up at him, as he rip off the sleeve of his robes, "Me ? Nothing much. This underground chamber is set with a trap that forces the chamber to collapse if I pull one of this tiny piller." He look down at me with a sadden expression as went on, wrapping the sleeve of his robe around my middle and tiding it tightly in hope to stop the bleeding, "I wasn't expecting this young woman to be here, but at least you two will die here along with me."

I chuckle shakily and press a hand against my wound when a shot of pain erupted, "No harm done, Majesty."

He nods at me, still looking somewhat regretful before looking up and glaring at Crocodile, "Upon my name as the 12th King of the Nefertari Dynasty, I will never let you have this country of sand."

Crocodile chuckles darkly, even as the entire place starts to falling apart, small bit of rocks falling everywhere around us, "Well aren't you the perfect reflexion of a King ! So you led me here planning to bury me alive along with you ?" he laughs coldly before adding, "But you can't kill me ! If I turn all the bedrock into sand, I can escape ! You've just wasted your life, Cobra !"

A smug smile spread on his face, "Only three minutes left. With the destruction of this tomb and the explosion in the Square, all of those who stand in my way will be annihilated in an instant !"

I chuckle again, making him turn toward me in confusion, "Oh, you mean your little bomb up the clock tower ? You don't have to worry about that, I'm sure my friends will take care of it before it destroyed everything."

His face became livid, "How did you…" he take a step forward and was about to reach out to me with his hand when suddenly the wall behind him shattered as if being hit by a cannonball.

We all turn to look at it in surprise, and I smirk evilly, "Took you long enough, Captain…"

Through the smoke of the destroyed wall, Luffy steps through, looking rather tired and covered in blood. But there was a fierce determination set on his face as he glare up at Crocodile.

Crocodile was staring at him in shock, not believing what he was seeing. There's no longer any smugness, boredom, disappointment or even confidence on his face. For the first time since Rainbase, when he discovered that Luffy was still alive… there's real fear here.

Luffy take the time to look around him to see who was there and then his eyes settle on me and he blink in surprise, "Riley ? What are you doing here ?" he squint a bit before gasping out, "Are you bleeding ?!"

"Never mind that." I answer with a dismissive wave of my hand, "He didn't touch any vital point so I'll be fine."

"He ?" he ask before glaring even harder at Crocodile, "That bastard did that to you ?"

Crocodile stunned expression was quickly replace by anger, "So it's you !" he yell and now he truly sound infuriated here.

"Yes it's me !" Luffy yell back fiercely, "You can't get away ! And now that you've hurt one of my friends I'm even more fired up !"

"How are you still alive ?!" Crocodile demand loudly, his voice echoing off the stone walls, "No matter how many times I kill you, you just keep coming back for more ! Well ?! Answer me, brat !"

I smile smugly at seeing him so confused and enraged. _This is what happens when you don't take the time to make sure you finished the job. If you only maim someone with the attack, they have a nasty habit of coming back and making you regret it._

"How'd he do it ? How'd he live and come here ?" croak out Cobra from beside me, staring at Luffy as if he was a ghost, "Who is… this boy ?"

It was Robin, who was now sitting up and staring wide eyes as the two in front of us, who answer shakily, "Monkey D. Luffy…"

But the two were completely oblivious at what was happening around them as Crocodile demands, holding up his hook threateningly, "Tell me, just how many times do I have to put you down for you to STAY DEAD !"

"There's something you still need to return, Crocodile." Luffy declares at once, in a surprisingly calm tone, "And I came here to take it back."

Crocodile look confused for a moment before asking with a rather hysterical laugh, "And what is this thing I took, exactly ?" he hold up his hand, "Is it money ?" he hold up his hook, "Is it fame ? Or perhaps people's trust ? Their life ? Is it the rain ?!" he laugh louder than ever, truly sounding insane, but loving every moment of it as he admit to us all to hear, "I have taken all of those things ! So which is it you want me to give back, Straw Hat ?!"

Stepping forward. Luffy answers only two words, "This country."

"The country ? Really ? You should know better than that right now ! I have no intention of giving up this country !" Crocodile laugh as if he just heard the funniest joke of his life.

Luffy's eyes narrows dangerously, I can clearly feel the hatred in his tone despite the fact that he was still calm, "We came here to this island to save Vivi's country. But then… when we finally arrived here, it was already gone." He answers slowly, as if remembering something painful before he finally yells, pointing an accusing finger at the Warlord, "You _stole_ her country !"

Crocodile only scowl at him as Luffy shout out, "This is her country and I'm here to get it back from you ! I will defeat you and take this country out of your evil hands !" his eyes become enraged once again as he scream out loudly, "And then… VIVI WILL SMILE AGAIN !"

Cobra gasps in surprise, "You mean… he's doing all this just to help my daughter ?"

I smile slightly at his confused expression, "To us, Alabasta is a nameless, faceless thing…" I answers softly and he turn to me as if he had forgotten I was even here, "But to Vivi… it's her home. Luffy's code of action is very simple. As long as she keeps fighting, he'll help her, because she's his friend."

Cobra blinks at me before looking back at Luffy in awe, "What a selfless person…"

I shrug, "He's always been like this… It's just how he sees the world. It's a rather naïve vision of it, but it works."

Once the shock of Luffy words has worn off, Crocodile smirk cockily, "Threaten me as much as you like ! But without any water… you're nothing to me !"

Ignoring his words, Luffy charge once again, and to everyone shock, expect me of course, when he kick Crocodile right in the face, he didn't turn to sand and was sent back so hard that his head went smashing right into the wall.

"But how ?" Robin asks at no one in particular as she slowly moves out of the way to sit against the wall a little away from us, staring at Luffy and Crocodile in amazement, "He doesn't have any water ?"

I smirk at her mysteriously, "That's because he has something that works just as well as water. It's a little risky but he doesn't have that much of a choice."

Just then, Crocodile slowly sit up and glares at Luffy, his expression holding nothing but shock before his eyes widen. Luffy looks ready for the next round as he crack his knuckles. Then he gave a loud yell as he throw his arm back and slams his fist so hard into Crocodile's face that he was sent flying back into the wall once again, bleeding heavily.

Slowly sitting back up again, Crocodile ask with his voice shaking in anger, "I see.. You're using … your blood ?"

"His… his blood ?" Robin repeats in disbelief.

"Clever." Crocodile admits.

"Blood can harden sand too, can't it ?" Luffy says neutrally, holding up a bloody fist.

"First Rainbase, and then the Royal Palace," Crocodile laugh madly as he forces himself back on his feet, "And now…this underground temple !"

Luffy just looks on at him, waiting for him to just get on with what he was trying to say.

"You should be rewarded for you insistence on challenging me." Crocodile went on, "Even though I put you through hell twice now, you keep coming back for more."

I smile fondly at that, "Luffy's never did know when to admit defeat." I comment mostly to myself, but King Cobra and Robin clearly heard.

Luffy went for another attack, forcing Crocodile to jump out of the way so that Luffy went slamming through the wall this time. Suddenly, Crocodile reach for his hook and pull off the golden part to reveal that there was another hook just underneath it. Only this one seems to be made of iron and was embedded with large holes with a slight purple haze drifting from it.

"What's that ?" King Cobra asks nervously.

"His poison hook." Robin answers softly.

The King's eyes widen in disbelief and horror as I just ignore them and keep watching, the only noticeable change that betrayed my anger being the tightening of my fist and my clenched jaw.

"You're a pirate, Straw Hat !" Crocodile declares and Luffy raise an eyebrow at the obvious statement, "You certainly proven that with your determination to defeat me no matter the cost." He stands back up, "And I'll admit that you've become an annoying persistent opponent during our three encounters !"

I sigh inwardly, _And it's here that Crocodile finally loses whatever's left of his temper._

Luffy stare at the hook with furrowed brows before he asks, "Alright. What's that ?"

"A poisonous hook." Crocodile state smugly as he hold up his weapon and let the golden hook covering fall to the ground.

"I see." Luffy says simply, clearly not caring.

"You seem to be a confident pirate I suppose, so surely you must understand…" Crocodile says, frowning heavily, "That a duel between pirates is always about two people fighting for survival. And when that's the case, there's no such thing as playing dirty !"

At Cobra slightly outraged look, I sigh and says, "Unfortunately, he's right about that. When you fight for your life, everything is allowed, the only thing that matters is that you're alive in the end… by every means necessary."

I see Robin nodding slightly in agreement as we all refocused on the fight in front of us.

"This will be our final battle !" Crocodile informs Luffy with an evil smirk, "Let's settle this once and for all !"

I snort, earning some curious look but didn't pay them any mind, _Oh Crocodile… you don't even know how right you are._

And so it began… the two were at each other's throat no longer caring what happened to themselves, focusing only on beating the other. Luffy was able to keep up with Crocodile at first despite his injuries. But over time he slowed down greatly… and I wince and grit my teeth harder every times the poison hook was able to pierce Luffy's skin. At first, one would think that the poison w wasn't that serious since Luffy was able to keep going, but when Crocodile slaps it into a rock, missing Luffy by inches, the rock begun to melt and bubble as if someone spilled acid all over it, clearly proving that this poison was a really powerful one.

However, Luffy keeps going, even with the tomb collapsing around us, the two dealing each other powerful blows, but neither one would stay down.

"You were skewered, buried alive and dried up !" Crocodile cries out, "You may have made it through all that, but you won't escape this time, Straw Hat !" he then smirk as he hold up his hook which hiss poison, "There's no hope for survival ! The game is up ! The poison will spread through you soon !"

"You know, Crocodile…" Luffy says, holding up his fist, "You just don't understand !"

Crocodile blink at that before his expression was contorted with anger, "What is it that you're saying ?" he demand, sounding angrier that ever, "What is it that you think I do not understand, Straw Hat ?" he spat out the name like an insult.

I shake my head with pity. Everything… he spent so much time with schemes and plans of war that he forgot all about what being human was about.

Luffy didn't answer as he charge once again. But even as he throws a punch, again Crocodile dodge it, but he wasn't stopping. Again and again, he attacks, but Crocodile was too quick. Luffy then try to use his Gatling Gun technique, however his moves had become so sluggish that it was easy for Crocodile to avoid each one.

"This isn't good…" I state as I watch on in worry, causing both Robin and King Cobra to look at me, "All this jumping around is making his blood pump faster and it's spreading up the spread of the poison. He was already in bad shape since he didn't had the time to properly rest after what happened in the desert… this fight has to end soon."

In the corner of my eyes, I can see Robin frowning, like deep in thought as she raise a hand into her coat, as if she wants to pull something out of it, and I know she's thinking about giving us the antidote of the poison.

"I don't think you understand." Crocodile's voice catch my intention back, "You're going to die here very soon. The poison from my hook has entered your wound !"

Luffy stumble around, looking barely able to stand, but the fire in his eyes still stays the same.

"Your body is probably becoming numb right now." Crocodile says almost like a taunt, "It doesn't matter whether you win or lose this fight, you body will still be buried underneath the rubble when this tomb collapses !"

Luffy suddenly fell to his knees, struggling to breath and unable to get back to his feet.

"Whatever it is you really want can't be in this country." Crocodile says as he stare down at Luffy, looking completely deranged, "Aren't I right ? You're fighting for somebody else's goal now ! And how can there be a point in dying for that ?! If only you would just get of a friend or two, you could easily avoid so many of these inconvenient problems ! Loyalty is only for idiots and weaklings !"

I flinch a little at his words, remembering what my father used to say to me…

" _Caring only makes you weak ! The more you care the less focused you are. You must think only of the mission I assigned you. Even if I tell you to kill a child, I forbid you to ever hesitate, if I ever see your hands shakes, you will regret it !"_

Even with him dead, I could never hope to forget everything he made me do, everything he teached me. It's a burden I will forever bear, a taint in my soul that could never be washed away… A guilt that will never leave me.

But every times my father would try to plant something in my head, Aiden would always be here to correct it.

" _Some people think that love is a weakness. I'm not going to lie to you, sometimes, when you care about someone and that you find yourself in a difficult situation, you are going to think only about this person wellbeing… to the point that you might forget everything else. The consequence that your decision could have on others, on yourself, none of that would matter, as long as the person you love is safe, that's all that will matter to you. This care can make you reckless an irrational, because you will feel fear for the other person. That's why Father believes it to be a weakness. But… I personally believe that caring makes you stronger. Because when you love someone, you're ready to do everything for them. What seemed impossible is not anymore, you won't be afraid to fight, to kill or die yourself to protect them. I know that because I love you with all my heart, baby sister, and I would go through hell and back if its mean that you will be safe and happy. For you… with you, I'm not afraid of anything."_

A small smile spread itself on my lips without my consent. Aiden always knew what to say to make me fell better. He always had an answer to everything and I know that, still to this day, I don't know half of what he did to protect me, how much sacrifice he made so that I could be happy.

And I probably never will…

Shaking myself out of my thought, I refocused on the conversation going between Luffy and Crocodile.

"Like I said, you really don't understand anything, do you ?" Luffy growls as he glares at Crocodile through sick and bloodshot eyes as he still struggles to get back to his feet, "Vivi… Vivi is always telling people not to risk their lives, but she's the first to lay down her life to save others. If we don't help her, she'll die ! You'll kill her !"

"You still don't get it !" Crocodile yell in frustration, "That's what makes her such a burden ! So why not ditch the princess and save yourself ?"

Luffy look up, his face now full of rage as he cries out with all he have, "BECAUSE NONE OF US WANT VIVI TO DIE HERE ! HELPING EACH OTHER IS WHAT FRIENDS DO !"

By now, King Cobra was staring at Luffy in amazement as he finally push himself back up to his feet, "And that's why none of us will leave her behind or quit fighting you ! As long as she doesn't give up on her country, neither will we !"

Crocodile just looks at him, his face not showing any emotions as he asks, "Even it that means all of the rest of you end up dead ?"

"If we die then we die." Luffy tells him fiercely, "That's all there is to it."

I raise a fist in air, "Cheers to that !"

Crocodile send me a dark annoyed look even as Luffy and even Robin snort in amusement.

But then, Luffy's legs gave out again, and he fall back to the ground. There's a slight pause before Crocodile chuckles to himself.

"You can talk as tough all that you want and keep blubbering on about friendship if you like but your body is still freezing up on you !" Crocodile says, suddenly confident once again. "You look pathetic Straw Hat Luffy."

"Oh shut up, you sadistic bastard !"

The words were out of my mouth before I even realized it and King Cobra gasp in shock that I even dared to say something.

Crocodile slowly turn towards me and level me with a glare, "Ah yes. I almost forgot about you, Roronoa Riley." He walk forwards to me, "Tell me something, when you were in that cage, at the casino, you told me, if I remember correctly, that you will be there when I least expect it, that I won't suspect anything. And seeing as you did take me by surprised earlier, I trust that this was what you were talking about. What I fail to understand is… how did you know I would come here ? How did you know the existence of this poneglyph ? How much I wanted to see it ? How did you knew what my plan was ?"

I allow an evil smirk to settle on my face, "It's a gift, you could say. No matter what you think you know, I'll always be one or two step ahead of you. It's an annoying habit that I have, always wanting to know everything. I don't like it when I don't know what's going on, so I always make sure to be well informed."

He frowns, as if in though, before clicking his tongue, "So much potential, it's a shame to see it wasted. You could work with some big head of the underworld, and yet, you choose to stay with this pathetic sentimental boy." He says, waving a dismissive hand toward a panting Luffy.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand loyalty and friendship." I state matter of factly.

He snorts, "You are right about that, I don't understand at all." He chuckle darkly before adding, "I must admit that you impressed me by knowing exactly where my bomb was. But even so… your little friends won't be able to stop it, why with the timer and all that."

"A time bomb ?!" Cobra cries out in panic, "NO !"

"I've been well prepared Cobra." Crocodile say silkily, "You have to be willing to admit that."

The smug look on his face was instantly wiped out when I start to laugh quietly, "What the hell are so funny ?" he asks annoyingly.

I smirk up at him, "The timer is, indeed, a smart idea. But, let's imagine that someone with the capacity of flying and willing to sacrifice himself to safe his country managed to get a hold of that bomb and fly high enough with it so that even if it exploded, the worst the city would get is a strong wind ?"

Crocodile seems to freeze for a second before glaring hard, "Who ?" he asks in a deadly calm tone.

My smirk widens, "A falcon."

Cobra gasp, "Pell ?!"

Suddenly, before I could even blink, Crocodile grab me by the throat and lift me up the ground.

"Don't touch her, you bastard !" Luffy yells from where he was trying to stand back up, his eyes lit up with a fierce fire.

I raise a hand to grab a hold of Crocodile wrist, not that it helps much as I gasp for breath, gritting my teeth against the pain.

His eyes were insane as he whisper darkly, "I'm going to kill you."

He raise his poison hook up and was about to strike when I heard it… a voice in my head, dark and soothing at the same time.

" _It's not your time yet, young friend."_

Suddenly, glowing brightly in a mix of orange and red, my Ninjato that had been throwing aside in the begging of the fight flew across the room on his own accord, landing directly in my open hand.

Without thinking, I grab it tightly and swift it around, succeeding in making a rather deep cut on Crocodile cheek before he let me drop heavily on the ground as he take a hasty step back.

His eyes flick back and forth between the sword and me, eyes wide in incomprehension, before the glare come back, "What is your powers ? What devil fruit did you eat ?"

I didn't even pay him attention, to busy staring at the glowing blade in wonder before it once again returned to normal.

I frown in thought, _so it was true… this blade does have some powers. And that voice… was it real or was it just my imagination ?_

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't even noticed Robin shocked face as she stare at me, eyes full of curiosity over a knew mystery to discover.

Suddenly a yell of rage makes me jump slightly as Luffy finally stood up again, his body shaking. But he glare fiercely as fire seems to be burning inside of him as he faces Crocodile once again, "You're gonna pay… For Vivi and for daring to hurt Riley when I'm just in front of you !"

Crocodile stare at him with wide eyes, completely stunned to see him up when he thought he was down for the count. Cobra was also staring at him in shock as the celling above us was now cracking apart and falling in large chucks.

"You can't…" Luffy gasp out, "Defeat me !" he finish as he stand tall.

Crocodile glare at him before he gave a wild grin, "You finally managed to speak and that's all you can come up with ?" he head back to him as he says, "I suppose it's an acceptable bluff from a loser who's about to die. Of course, like any bluff… it's empty air !"

But Luffy's far from bluffing as he declare loudly without a shred of hesitation, "Except, I'm the man who'll be King of the Pirates !"

All that did was to cause Crocodile to smile even wider, "Listen up, you damn brat, if you really knew anything about this sea, you wouldn't make such an idiotic statement !" he say as he hold up his hook, "I told you before ! There are thousands of rookies just like you ! Every one of them chasing their naïve dreams !" And suddenly, it was as if he snapped as he ran ahead, his hook held high as he scream out widely, "The sooner you understand the true level of the Grand Line, the sooner you'll give up on your foolish dreams !"

But Luffy not only dodge the hook, he brought his foot down his arm and slams the hook down so hard that it snaps right off as if it was glass.

"He broke it !" Robin breathes out in shock as Crocodile gape at what just happened.

"I'm the one… who's gonna beat you !" Luffy hiss so dangerously that even I am taken aback by such a tone. But Crocodile didn't have time to register that for Luffy stretch his arm back and slams it so hard into Crocodile's stomach that blood erupted from his mouth and the wound that had been caused by my Ninjato reopens before he was sent flying once one again and crash right into the cracking floor.

It suddenly turn into a beat down and Robin and Cobra look on in awe as I watch with a small smile, glad to see Crocodile being knock off his high horses. Luffy then grab him by the front of his shirt and pull him around, swinging him like a lasso and slamming him into the wall behind him. Now it was Crocodile who was finding it impossible to stand up. Through the rubble, he stares back at Luffy, looking completely lost as to what was going on.

"Even with all that poison inside his system, he's taking him out…" Robin comment in a hush awed tone.

I glance at her and respond neutrally, "It's because he knows that he has to win here. Because if he loses… there's no coming back. So he's putting it all on the line, including his life."

She blink, surprised that I even bother to answer her as the King ask hesitantly, "Crocodile's not even using his powers anymore ?"

"He's getting tired too." I answer as I narrow my eyes at the panting Warlord, "There is also a chance that he's so angry that he's not thinking straight. Right now, they're both on pure offense, they gave up strategy long ago… now it's simply a matter of who is the strongest… who can endure the most pain before there's a victory."

Robin frown in contemplation, "In four years working with him, I never saw Crocodile lose control to the point that he's not thinking straight anymore…"

I shrug nonchalantly and smile knowingly, "It's just something Luffy does. Sure he falls and loses sometimes, but he always gets back up and hunts down his opponents, which seems to frighten them for some reason. And because of that, they tend to let their guard down. That's a mistake everyone makes, underestimating him."

Looking back at the fight, shivers shake my all body at the look on Luffy's face. There was no trace of the gentle, goofy-looking captain in those cold eyes. I can see that Crocodile's now getting desperate as he cause the blade of a dagger to come up form where the hook was broken off.

"You're just two-bit nobody who comes from who knows where !" he screams in rage as he charge, "You can't beat me ! Do you have any idea who I am ?!"

I snort at that, _Of course we knows, you arsehole, we just don't give a flying fuck._

Luffy duck and the blade swing over his head, "I don't care who you are cause it doesn't matter !" he declare as Crocodile's eyes widen when realize that he left himself wide open. Luffy look up and then scream at the top of his lungs, "WHOEVER YOU ARE, I WILL BEAT YOU !"

And with those words, he finally kicks him so hard that he was sent flying up into the air, but before he hit the celling, Crocodile pull himself back together and hovers there, seemingly effortlessly as he state the he was going to destroy him along with the tomb. He raise his hand and gather a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, before he hurls it at Luffy, causing a massive shockwave when it hit the ground, forcing me to duck my head and raise my arm to shield my face.

When I look up, I see several huge block of debris falling towards us. While Robin was already hurrying to the other side, I grab the King and push him away, collapsing right after as the effort sent pain shooting down the wound of my stomach and all I could do was kneeling there, arms wrap tightly around my middle as I gasp through the pain.

Suddenly, two strong arms grab me just as a boulder came falling down, narrowly missing me.

Luffy take the time to put me gently against a wall and look down at the wound with worry and anger clear in his face.

Seeing this, I sigh, "Don't worry about me, you idiot. Finish this quickly and then we'll get out of here."

He looks up at me, bit his lips and nod sharply, turning around to look back up at Crocodile.

Opening his mouth, Luffy inhale so much air that he blew himself up like a balloon. Then, he begins to twist himself around tightly, after twisting several times, he lowers his face to the floor and let out all the air inside him so that he was sent flying right up towards Crocodile, like how a balloon would when you let the end go, while untwisting himself as he went spinning upwards.

Like a rocket, he shot towards Crocodile, pulling his fist back, "GUM GUM…"

Crocodile hold up his own fist, "DESERT…"

"STORM !" Luffy screams, throwing a punch.

"SPADA !" Crocodile screams as he form several solid blades with fan-shaped edges from sand, flying down towards us.

It was all or nothing here. Luffy fist collides with Crocodile's attack, and the force behind it was so great that he shatters the axes right back into sand, and like his Gattling Gun, he begins to pummel Crocodile with what looks like hundred of punches at once. Luffy doesn't seems to care where they hit or if they hit at all, but he was going to keep going no matter what.

Crashing into the celling, Crocodile was held there as Luffy keep going, hitting every part of Crocodile that he could, it was merciless… and the force from his attacks was breaking right through, sending Crocodile up and through the stone. Though it was only a matter of seconds, the attack seems to go on forever as the roof above us cracks. But finally, he broke through, like a volcano erupting, Crocodile is force right up through the rock, and into the air, leaving a trail of sand behind him as a bright sunlight come pouring through the hole.

"Amazing…" croaks Cobra, who was now gaping up at the hole, "He punches him straight up through the bedrock beneath the city !"

Now completely out of energy, Luffy fell back to the ground, landing so hard that he crack the floor underneath him.

"Hey !" Cobra cry, pushing himself up and slowly crawling over to Luffy's wound body, "Are you alright, kid ?"

Despite how badly hurt he was, Luffy grin up at him, "No sweat."

I snort at this I stood back up on my feet, using my sword to support my weight before putting it back into the sheath on my back, where it belongs. Turning around I stalk to a nervous looking Robin with fierce determination.

I glare up at her, despite the fact that she was a good head taller, and hold up my hand, palm open.

She raises an eyebrow at it in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me." I nearly snarl, "I know you have the antidote of Crocodile's poison. You wouldn't risk being near him without having something to keep you safe. You can either give it to me like a good girl, or I can use a more violent and unpleasant method."

She blink in surprise and stare at me hard, neither of us backing down, until she sigh and smile slightly, pulling out a small red bottle from her coat.

I snatch it and give to Cobra without tearing my eyes of her, "I would be grateful if you give this to my captain immediately, your Majesty. It will neutralize the poison from Crocodile's hook."

Trusting the King will do as I told, I cross my arms and stare at Robin challengingly, "You looked at Crocodile straight in the eyes and told him that the only thing written on the Poneglyph was history. Why did you lie ?"

Her eyes widen slightly in surprise before narrowing slightly, "You knew ? How ?"

"It's a passion of mine, gathering information, learning all I can on every subject I come across." I answer truthfully, "You're not the only one wanting to know what happened, during those famous years that have been erased from history. The only difference is that I can't read them, which is a pity, but it can't be help." I lean forward and add, "The fact is, I know that this Poneglyph hold all of the response Crocodile wanted. The description of the weapon, it's location…everything. So why did you lie to him ?"

She suddenly looks exhausted as she lean back against the wall, "I'm not interest in those weapons. I just… all I wanted was to find the last remaining Poneglyph in the world that still carries… the True History."

"The Rio Poneglyph." I state seriously.

"So you know about it too, why am I not surprised." She smiles slightly before a look of despair spread on her face, "It doesn't matter now. For twenty years I've search and I've never had a better lead than this. This was my last hope and it didn't work out." The final beams that were holding the ceiling up buckled, we have perhaps less than two minutes before it finally crumbles, "So if I'm going to die here, it's the perfect time."

I tear roll down the side of her face, "All I wanted…was to learn our true history… And to share it… with the whole world."

I stare at her pensively before saying softly, "What if I tell you that I know of several others Poneglyph, ones that I'm absolutely certain you never read before."

She look up at me, disbelief and doubt clear on her face.

"I understand that the ability to read them is both a gift and a curse." I say somberly, "But despite knowing that, I would have loved to be able to learn the secret the government is so desperate to hide from us."

Eyes wide, a glint of hope in them, she ask "How can you know where they are ? This one was the last lead I've been able to find."

I shrug with a mysterious smile, "I have my ways, and I never reveal my source. So what are you gonna do ? Do you still want to die after knowing that there is more to discover ?"

But she didn't have the time to answer me because Luffy had gotten back to his feet. Though cover in blood, sweat and dirt his face now showing clear sign of a high fever, he was standing upright. He pick up Cobra under his arm, throw Robin over his shoulder before kneeling in front of me, "Hop on."

I blink down at him, an incredulous expression on my face, "Are you insane ?! You can't carry three people after being poisoned like that ! I'll walk !"

"Don't argue with me right now !" he growl, "You've been stabbed by that bastard, you won't be able to climb up those rocks. Hurry up and hop on !"

Sighing harshly, I hop on his back whispering in his ears, "When we're out of here, I'm going to make you regret it."

I can feel him smiling and the amusement in his voice as he answers, "Everything you want, once we're out of here."

"WAIT !" Robin yell almost in panic, "Why are you taking me !? Leave me alone !"

" You're coming with us, you'll do whatever the hell you want once we're out of here." Luffy snap right back.

Using whatever strength he had left, he was able to jump up the falling stones just as it caves in, burying everything below us. He manages to get up and through the exit, but instead of the bright sunlight we expected, there's a thick storm clouds and heavy rain.

Luffy land safely on the ground dropping Robin and Cobra. As he skidded a little, I reach out and support him by placing one of his arms around my shoulder and placing a hand on his chest before he could fell face flat on the ground.

"The rain ?" King Cobra gasps as he looks up at the sky, "It's come back ?"

He actually begins to cry as he held his shaking hands out to catch the cold rain.

Luffy and I share a look and I smile softly down at him, "You did it, Captain. Good job."

Luffy smile brightly before his head roll and come to rest on my shoulder just as he pass out.

I smile fondly and run a hand through his hair, raising my head and closing my eyes, enjoying the cold rain pouring on my face.

* * *

Sitting quietly on the step of the stairs that led to the South Wing of the Palace, where our room was, I stare hard at the sword in my hands.

Unsheathing it, the blade glistens brightly when the light hit it, reflecting my face like a perfect mirror.

"What are you doing here, all by yourself ?"

I didn't even react at the voice, knowing that Zoro have been watching me for a good twenty minutes now, "I'm trying to solve a mystery."

He hum thoughtfully and step forwards, sitting beside me, he eyes narrowing on my bandaged stomach, "How's your wound ?"

"It's fine, Crocodile didn't touch any vital organs." I answer before smiling slightly, "Chopper did a good job, and the scar should be barely noticeable and rather small."

"Good." He nod solemnly, "Don't think that you can use that as an excuse to avoid our training sessions."

I snort, "Wouldn't dream of it."

There's a slight pause before he ask, staring intently at My Ninjato, "What have you done with it ? The feeling of it had changed, not by much, but I can feel it."

I hum, "I had a feeling you would noticed too." I state before pulling the blade entirely and running my finger on its entire length, "It's feint but it's there… powerful and dark."

He nod in agreement, "I would even say that its evil."

We stay silent for a while before I start saying in a soft voice full of wonder, "The part of the legend saying that it can cut even those with devil fruit powers is true. I was able to stabbed Crocodile in the stomach with it and even twist it while it was still inside of him. I felt how his organs were pierced by the blade." I pause then, frowning down at the blade as Zoro listen, a deep look of concentration on his face.

"It glowed. A bright orange light, like fire." I breathe out as I remember the feeling of it in my hands at that moment, "It felt warm and weightless. I felt truly powerful for a moment."

I bit my lips and frown deeper, "But something strange happened after that. It was far away from me, Crocodile had threw it at the other end of the room. He had his hand wrap tightly around my throat and was about to slash his poisoned hook at me… But then, I heard a voice in my mind, so deep, radiating power, but I wasn't scared of it… it was as if I knew that this voice belonged to someone who would never harm me, it was so soothing…"

When I stayed silent after that, Zoro ask patiently, "What did that voice said ?"

"That's what I don't understand." I answer truthfully, putting the sword back in its sheath with a sigh, "It said, 'It's not your time yet', and after that, the sword glowed again but with some red fleck mixing with the orange light, and it flew across the room directly in my hand."

Zoro's eyes narrows on the sword in my hands, "I don't know what to say about the voice you heard, but it's clear to me that this so called Fallen Angel's blade truly does have some power on its own."

I sigh again, "I gathered as much." I say before shaking my head, "But, really ? A sword where Lucifer, Satan himself, would have sealed his wings to give power and protection to one he would deem worthy ? I just can't wrap my head around it. I never believed in God or crap like that, and I'm not about to start now."

Zoro chuckle at that, "Well, neither did I." he stood and reaches a hand to me, "Come on, no use worrying about that right now. Luffy should wake up soon anyway."

I take his hand and he pulls me up, "It's been three days already. His fever was really bad."

We walk up the stairs and arrive in a hallway with many doors, "Well, recovering from a deadly poison would do that, even to him." Zoro state nonchalantly.

Opening one of the numerous doors, we step into a rather large room that was filled with several beds with most of the crew inside and Vivi. Luffy was sitting up in his bed and was laughing out loud.

"Oh man ! I slept so good !" He cries out, clearly feeling good. But when he put his hand on his head, he realizes that his hat was missing and began looking around frantically demand where it was and where was breakfast.

"You just woke up and you're already causing a racket." I state as I walk into the room and sat comfortably in an armchair, "And it won't be breakfast, it'll be dinner. It's evening already, you lazy ass."

Usopp, who was standing next to him, point to his bedside table where his hat was, letting Luffy knows that a soldier found it in front of the palace. Luffy stretch out to grab it and look happily at it before he put it back on his head.

"We never would have heard the end of it if we never found that hat." Zoro grumble as he sat on the arm of my chair and I snort at the understatement of his comment.

"I'm so relieved you finally got well, Luffy." Vivi says in relief.

He looks at her in surprise, "Got well ? What do you mean ? I was never not well."

I scoff loudly at that, making everyone look at me, "Yes, because having a hook piercing through you, almost touching your heart, is a walk in the park ! Well no, it bloody well hurt, I know the feeling, thank you very much. Then having poison running through your system is a perfectly normal occurrence too." I glare at him, "You were in a horrible state and contract a really high fever, almost as bad as mine was when I was bitten by that Kestia. You can thank Chopper and Vivi for taking care of you."

"Really ?" he blinks innocently before looking at Chopper and Vivi, "Thank you guys."

I glare harder at him, "You don't even care about what I just told you, do you ?"

He looks back at me and spots Zoro and held a hand in greeting, "Zoro ! Long time no see !" he blinks at his words, "Wait a minute ? Long time no see ?"

I look up at Zoro amused face and scowl, "Did he just ignored me ?"

Zoro snort, "That, or he's really out of it."

But then, Chopper eyes widen as he look at Zoro in horror, "ZORO ! WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT TAKING YOUR BANDAGES OFF !?"

Zoro look at him boredly and shrug, "I can't move freely with them on… they're too tight and get in the way."

I pat his leg twice, "It's a bad habit of yours, Zoro. Even if you feel alright, you should listen to the doctor. He knows best after all."

A grunt was my only response.

"Long time no see ?" Luffy ask again, moving his head side to side, "Why did I said that ?"

"Probably because it has been long." Sanji says from the couch near the door, "You've been asleep for three entire days."

"Three days ?! Three WHOLE days ?!" Luffy cry out, he thought it over for a moment before shouting in outrage, "I MISSED FIFTEEN MEALS !"

"And I didn't think he could do math till now." Zoro say sarcastically as Nami snap that he sure knows how to calculate when it comes to food.

"By his count that's like five meals a day !" Usopp burst out laughing as the door opens and familiar figure came in, bearing a whole cart of food.

"Oh !" Luffy exclaim in surprise, "It's that weird guy that was on the Cactus Island ! So you're alive after all !"

"Actually…" Nami drawl while giving Luffy an evil look, "That's Terracotta… Igaram's wife."

I sigh tiredly as Luffy swallow the food before anyone could even blink and Zoro and Sanji yell at him for that.

 _Goodbye, peace and quiet. You never last long anyway._

* * *

After a well deserved feast with the King and a long, hot bath, we all gathered again in our room, the full moon shining brightly and the only thing giving light to the room.

"Tonight ?" Usopp ask in surprise.

"Yes." Nami nods firmly.

"We really have to leave ?" Chopper asks, sounding disappointed.

"The Marines know we're here." I state sternly. "And more will be coming. Now that the Crocodile situation has been dealt with, there is no reason for them to keep the truce we had before. I agree with Nami. We need to go before we end up stuck here."

The others nod their agreement, with only Luffy saying that he could stay for a little more food.

We all give him a bonk in the head and he nods at once, agreeing to go tonight, just as there was a knock on the door and a guard came in. He was holding transporter snail, saying that someone wants to talk to us.

"What ?" Nami ask in surprise, "Who ?"

"That's strange…" the guard say, "He insists that you're all good friends."

Sanji get up, "Friends with us ?" he repeat before picking up the receiver and we all hear a familiar voice on the other end, "Hello ? Hey, old friends ?! It's me !" he cackles, "Bet you never thought you'd hear from me again !"

With a frozen look on his face, Sanji hang up.

After a tense, and rather amusing in my opinion, the phone rang again.

"YOU FREAK !" Sanji yell angrily at the poor snail who was only doing his job, "SHUT UP !"

But Luffy stretch out to grab it so that he could talk to him, "Mr.2 ! So you escaped ! What do you want ?"

"Straw Hat !" Bon Clay's voice says, "I'd recognize that voice anywhere ! You're right, I escaped… and I intend to keep it that way ! So don't call me Mr.2 two ! If the Marines intercept this call, they'll be able to ascertain the location of both me and you !"

"Thanks a lot, you jerk !" Chopper yell.

"Hang up the phone right now !" Usopp scream in fear as Sanji yell out insult in the phone.

"Enough !" I snap at them before settling my eyes on the snail smiling face, "What do you want, Bon Clay ?"

"Oh, it's not about what I _want_ , it's what I _have_!" Bon Clay answers, "Your ship !"

There's a slight pause before everyone, bare Vivi and I, scream out, "STOP JOKING !"

"I'm going to kick your butt for saying that !" Usopp yell threateningly, "Where are you ?!"

"On your ship, the Going Merry ! Very cute by the way !" he answers mockingly.

"I should've kicked him harder !" Sanji yell, holding up a fist.

"Hey ! Calm down !" Bon Clay says, "Please… I mean…we're friends right ? Right !" and he hang up not long after telling us where we could find him and left with a long laugh.

"He's at the upper part of the Sandora River." Luffy says, "We did end up friends that one time… But…?"

"But that was before we knew he was a part of the Baroque Works !" Zoro say loudly.

I sigh as I ran a hand through my hair, "We don't have a choice either way. Without our ship, we won't go far. We have to go and get the Merry back."

"You're right." Sanji agree, serious for once, "He has our ship. If he tries to trick us, I'll be more than happy to kick the crap out of him again."

Once that was decide, we all got up and began packing up our thing, getting ready to sneak away into the night.

Smiling slightly as I gather the books King Cobra kindly gave me, I didn't even realized that Vivi hadn't said a word until her soft voice call uncertainly, "Hey… you guys ?" she ask and we all turn to look at her, "I don't know what to do…" she admit defeatly.

We all look at each other uncomfortably before sighing and quietly finishing packing. It wasn't until we were heading to the window to leave that Nami walk up to her, "Vivi…" she says, looking over a map, "We can give you twelve hours to make a decision. We'll travel down the Sandora… after teaching ballerina boy why he shouldn't steal from us, and by noon tomorrow we'll draw near the eastern harbor." She looks back to her with a strain smile, "I doubt we'll be able to drop the anchor though… if you do decide to join us, that's going to be your _only_ chance to come aboard. Twelve o'clock… on the dot." They all smile at her, letting her know that whatever she chose, it was alright, "It's your choice. You can stay a princess… or you can become a pirate !"

"I'm sure being a pirate doesn't compare to being a princess." Sanji says, leaning on the windowsill as they began slipping out, "But we'd sure love to have you."

Luffy was all for the idea and telling her that she should come with us right now, and Usopp tell him off as he shoves him to the exit.

For my part, I only look at her, smiling slightly and wave before turning and jumping off the window.

I don't care what they think. Vivi isn't cut out for this sort of life. If she has to fight a real pirate battle with no one to back her up, she would die, there no questioning it.

No. She's better off staying here, assuming her role as the princess and next ruler of her country.

* * *

"This is one of the strangest things I've ever done." I state as I Sanji help me climb down the back of the duck I've been riding.

Carue's friends, apparently. The Super Sonic Duck Squad… what a stupid name.

We were now standing at the edge of the river with the Merry in front of us, and a familiar face standing on the crow nest.

"FINALLY ! LONG TIME NO SEE MY FRIENDS !" Bon Clay cries happily from his place up there, "DID YOU MISS LITTLE OLD ME !?"

"Not a bit !" Zoro call back as the other turn back to wave at the ducks, bidding them farewell. Even Bon Clay wave them off but then it turns to a fight between him and Sanji, with him arguing about learning some manners on how to greet his friends.

"Quit saying that, you weirdo !" Luffy says as we began loading the ship, "We're not friends, we're enemies ! You lied to us !"

"No I didn't !" Bon Clay yells back, "You never asked me if I was a member of the Baroque Works and I didn't knew who you were at the time ! I was just as surprised as you !"

"You've got to admit he has a point." I say nonchalantly as I lean casually against the railing, checking my nails, thinking to myself that I should put black nail polish again.

"She's absolutely right !" Bon Clay grin happily as he comes to sat on the railing next to me, "Beside, none of that matter anymore, does it ? Baroque Works has been disbanded and most of the members are one their way to Impel Down as we speak, and that mean we're no longer enemies !" he drape an arm around my shoulder but I slap it away quickly, glaring at his pouting face as he rub his hand in pain.

"Well, if we're not enemies, ballerina guy, then why the heck did you stole our ship !?" Luffy demands.

Bon Clay gape at him, "How dumb are you ?! If I didn't take your ship from where it was moored, what do you think would've happened to it !?"

"The Marines would definitely have seized it." I state bluntly, not looking away from my nail as I sense everyone gaping at me.

"Thank you ! Now, I see why Crocodile said you were the brain of this little crew !" he yell before turning back to the others "The Marines have been looking all over for you guys and your ship ! Every port in the country has been blockaded ! Lockdown !"

"Wait !" Luffy yell, "Are you telling me that you took the Going Merry so that the Marines wouldn't ?"

Usopp and Chopper were with him and both demand the same thing, and when Bon Clay answers, he merely gave them a thumbs up and says, "Cause you guys are my friends !"

I roll my eyes at them as they start to sing and dance together once again.

"Friends ?" Zoro ask in annoyance as he step up beside me, cross his arms and glare at him, "Yeah, right. Tell the truth, twinkle toes ! You and your crew don't have a chance of breaking through that blockade, but you might if you had us as allies."

Bon Clay stop in mid-dance and the three look at him in shock.

"That's right." Bon Clay says dramatically, crying, "You got me, but in trying time such as these we have to band together under the flag of friendship ! IF YOU BELIEVE IN TRUE FRIENDSHIP SAY I !"

"IIIIIII !" the three yell with him.

"IIIIIII !" others voice cries out and Bon Clay's crew and ship seem to appear out of nowhere.

I look at them blankly, before blinking and walking away toward the girl's cabin.

Zoro, who had been glaring at them, notice and call after me, "Hey ! Where are you going !"

I wave at him behind my shoulder without stop, "Fuck this shit, I'm out. Deal with it while I take a nap, will you ?"

"WHAT ?! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THOSE MORONS ! RILEY !"

* * *

I run out of my room in hurry, tiding my hair up all the while. Looking around to see what has woken me up, my eyes widen slightly as the ship was being shot by giant black harpoons, at least eight ships giving chase.

"Well, looks like they're finally seeing us as a threat." I state as the Marines on the battle ships in front of us yell at us.

"Dammit ! Riley ! Shoot cannonballs !" Luffy yell in frustration, "Usopp is below deck trying to repair the holes and I can't deflect pointy things !"

I nod sharply, "Roger, Captain." And I hurry to the cannon in the front, loading it.

"If we keep taking iron spears to the bottom of the ship, it's only going to be a matter of time before we sinks !" Sanji voice calls out.

Pulling the cannon a little to the left, tongue sticking out in concentration, I shot.

The cannonball fly high, heading straight to the closest ship, destroying machine they were using to throw their iron spears and their mast in the process.

"Got you." I smirk slightly before loading the cannon again, ready to this to the other seven ships.

It's in moment like this that I truly realize that the Merry really wasn't made for battle. She was build for sailing. Though she's smaller and faster than any battleship, that's not going to help when we're surrounding and fire at.

The fact that she made it as far as Water Seven is truly a miracle.

The battle went on, and things seem to be getting worse every second. But the strangest part was when we spot two familiar faces on one of the Navy ships...

Jango and Fullbody.

I sigh inwardly, _I completely forgot about those two losers._

"The Black Spear Squadron !" Jango exclaim proudly, "It's a work of art !"

On the ship, next to him, Fullbody was laughing confidently and stuck his tongue out childishly at us, "It's the Black Cage Corp specialty ! Idiots !"

"Hey Hypnotist ! I thought you were a pirate !" Luffy scream at Jango.

"I'm not ! Now shut up !" Jango yell back quickly.

I roll my eyes at him as I shot another cannon ball, destroying half of one of the battleship, sending several Marines overboard. _Don't the Marines do decent background checks anymore ? I wonder what he did to make them let him join._

"Where do I know this guy from ?" Sanji ask thoughtfully, looking at Fullbody.

Jango takes out his familiar charm, about to use his abilities, but before he got the chance, I aim the cannon at him and shot. It hit in such a way that the ship fell apart and sank.

I straighten up and wave at them with a smile, "It was nice seeing you again !"

Usopp head peak out from below desk and, seeing what I just did, give me thumbs up, "Good job Riley ! That was some good aim !"

I smile down at him, "I doubt I'll ever be as good as you, but I can hold my own."

The compliment causes him to blush brightly and I laugh at him.

"That was amazing !" Bon Clay cheers, "The ships on the South side are all sunk ! Nothing can stop us from breaking through !"

"Bon Clay, we've got trouble !" one of his men suddenly calls from his ship. When Bon Clay turn to ask what the problem was, they yell out that was the 'Black Cage'.

"Black Cage Hina ?" I ask mildly as Bon Clay's face turn to terror.

"Who's that ?" Luffy ask.

"She's a Marine Captain." I state as they turn to me to listen the information I have about her, "She's merciless. This part of the Grand Line is under her jurisdiction. She has the powers of the Cage Cage Fruit. I guess it's appropriate for a Marine."

"Cage…Cage ?" Nami repeat in confusion.

I turn to her and explain, "This ability allows her to bind her enemies in iron shackles that she can create from every part of her body. She is rather dangerous."

"A real pain in the arse is what she is !" Bon Clay exclaims, having recovered from the shock, "We have to hurry up and fly the coop !"

"If she's a Captain, she's at least as strong as Smoker." Chopper adds nervously as Bon Clay's men all cheers at the idea of escaping. But we didn't move at all, even as Bon Clay yells at us to do so as Hina ship was drawing nearer.

"If you want to go, go." Luffy says to him, "We can't go that way !"

"AND EXACTLY WHY NOT !?" Bon Clay scream in frustration as his own crew scream that we should just go.

"Noon at the eastern harbor !" Nami answers, "We have an appointment ! There's no time to go around, we'll go straight through !"

"WHAT ? SUICIDE !" Bon Clay angrily, looking ready to leave anyway, "IT'S LUDICROUS ! IS THERE SOME TREASURE YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME OF THAT'S WORTH THROWING AWAY YOU'RE LIVES ?!" he turns his back on us as he jump to his ship, "FINE ! RUN OFF AND DIE !"

"We have to go get one of our friends." Luffy answers calmly and Bon Clay face filled with nothing but shock. Whatever answers his was expecting, it wasn't that.

"So it's for your friend that you risk it all ?" he asks softly as silence sunk in around us. He turns to his crew and declares, "We're going to fight the marines !"

His entire crew screams in surprise at that.

"Running now would go against everything Bon Clay stands for !" he yell to his crew, "If we abandon allies who are risking their lives to pick up a friend, could we live with ourselves tomorrow ?!"

The crew all stare at him before they all cries out the same thing, ready to fight as Bon Clay yell to us, tears in his eyes, "Listen guys ! Straw Hats too ! What I must say is of great importance !"

He took on Luffy's face and his crew took disguises of the rest of the crew before they left to distract the Marines, giving us the time to escape. It worked perfectly though, the Marines were completely distracted as they went after them, but the battle didn't last long and only end with the ship going down in a blaze of glory from Hina's ship.

"BON CLAY !" Luffy cry, the other watching the scene in horror as only Zoro and I manages to stay impassible.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bon Clay !" Luffy cries. Usopp, Chopper and even Sanji were all crying next to him as we sail away, "We will never forget you !"

Then, Bon Clay's voice call out, almost like an echo, "If we are to fall… let it be in the sea ! The flower of friendship is rejoicing !"

The Merry went on east, fighting our way through the two Marines ships that were blocking our way. But we manage to force our way pass them and finally reach the eastern harbor where we were supposed to meet. However, Vivi wasn't anywhere to be seen. We waits for a few minutes before we hear her voice, apparently through a loud speaker addressing her country on what happen during her two years away from home.

"Vivi…" Chopper say sadly as he and Luffy lead on the rails.

"Forget about it, you heard the speech." Zoro snap at the two, "That was Vivi's voice without a doubt."

Sanji looks deeply disappointed as well as he add that they were broadcasting the ceremony from Alubarna. Vivi clearly made her mind not to come.

"No, I don't buy it ! I say she's here !" Luffy says stubbornly, "This is the place we promised right ?"

"Yes it is." Zoro answer, trying to sound patient but also with a firm look as he was aware of the danger we're still in. Sanji look around, letting us know that it was past noon.

Actually feeling a little uncomfortable, I stay silent as I lean against the mast, a blank look on my face.

"There's no way she wouldn't have come !" Luffy says, actually sounding hurt, "She's definitely here ! Let's get out and look for her !"

But Usopp suddenly scream in warning as the Marines ships reappear and were coming up fast. When Zoro calls out how many there were, we knew that it was time to go with all six ships still after us.

Looking up at Luffy, I state softly, "Vivi's course in on a road far different from ours… But that doesn't mean we won't see her again."

Luffy pout, but seems to accept it as he turn form the railing. But as he did, Vivi's voice call out behind us, but this time it wasn't from the amplifier, "EVERYONE !"

We all look back and there she was, dressed just like a princess would look, Carue by her side.

"Vivi !" Luffy scream happily.

Nami was about to order us to turn the ship around, not caring about the Marines heading our way, but she didn't have to bother.

"I came to say goodbye." Vivi yell, and the smiles were wiped off their faces in confusion.

"What ? Did she just… ?" Luffy begin, not understanding what was going on.

"Sorry… but I can't go with you !" Vivi says as she speaks through the speaker once again, "Thank you so much for everything ! I'd like to go on more adventures, but I can't ignore the needs of my country ! Which I love more than anything ! I have to stay ! I hope you understand !"

Everyone has a look of shock on their faces before the expressions clear up in understanding.

Luffy still seems stunned, but got over it as he smile an accepting smile, "I see !" he says brightly.

"Thank you !" Vivi cries out, now starting to sob and tears were forming in her eyes. When she spoke again, she was trying to hold back the cries so hard that she was starting to stutter, "I will… I… I will remain here and fulfill my duty ! If we ever meet again… no matter how much times pass, will you still call me your friend !?"

Luffy didn't even have to think that over as he start shouting back to her, But Nami cut him off by covering his mouth and telling him not to answer. "The Marines now know about Vivi and us !" she tells him, «If they can prove she has a connection to us, it's all over ! She'll be considered a criminal !"

We all turn our back to her and Carue, "Turn away." Nami says firmly, leaving no room for argument, "Not another word."

We all did as she told us, but didn't leave Vivi without an answer. We all take off the wrapping that was still on our arms and held them up so that Vivi could see the X's still on our arms.

Without even having to look back, we all knew that Vivi and Carue were doing the same thing.

Whether they liked it or not, Vivi and Carue would always be honorary Straw Hats… and no matter how much time will pass, we will look forward to the day we meet again.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm back !**

 **Sorry for the wait, I just came back from the hospital, after two years, this was my last operation !**

 **My family and I are really happy about it, but infortunatly I'm still a little weak, and will be for at least three more months...**

 **But thankfully I have the Straw-Hat crew to lift my mood up !**

 **Thanks for the reviews and PM, that really means a lot to me !**

 **So here's Chapter 12 !**

* * *

Squinting back to where the land of Alabasta had been visible minutes before, I sigh in relief at seeing that finally, the Marines have given up on following us.

I turn and lean against the railing, looking around the deck of the Merry who was still bearing the scars of the battle, frowning once again at the thought that this poor ship really couldn't take more damage than this anytime soon.

"Looks like the Marines have stopped following us." I say and Zoro grunt in agreement from where he was looking out in the other side of the ship.

Several loud groans sound behind us, as if the fact that we were now out of danger was a bad thing.

"That's good news !" add Zoro as he glare up at the rest of the crew, "We shook them off !"

But they only groan a little louder and I raise a rather amused eyebrow when I look up at them. All five of them were lying down on the upper deck with their heads through the railing, looking close to tears with big, sad puppy dog eyes looking pitifully behind them, towards Alabasta.

"Stop it !" Zoro snap at them sternly, "What's with the pathetic groans ?!"

"I MISS HER !" they all cry out together

Zoro only scowl harder, "If you wanted her to join that bad then you shouldn't have let her leave." And they all gasp in outrage at what he just said.

"How could you even say something like that ?!" demands Usopp.

"AH ! You savage !" Chopper gasp, as if he couldn't believe he heard Zoro said something like that.

"Blockhead !" Nami agrees as Sanji then add, "Moss Head."

Luffy tries his hand at insulting him, but it sounds rather pathetic, and Usopp began telling him off for that.

Seeing Zoro face turn red from restrained anger, I take pity on him and pat his shoulder lightly before stepping in, "Hellos and goodbyes always come and goes, there's not much point in worrying about it." They look down at me, all with sad eyes and pouty lips and I smile gently, "Think of it this way… at least we know for a fact that she's safe and happy in her country. We don't need to worry about her anymore."

They seem to think about it for a moment before they all share a look and sigh, finally agreeing that sulking wouldn't bring Vivi back on board.

Satisfied, I turn and hop on to sit on the railing, legs dangling above the ocean.

Just then, the sound of a door opening was heard and a familiar voice cooed from inside, "Looks like we finally escaped the firing squad. Good job."

I smile serenely and turn while still siting down, "So you finally decided to show up." I state as Robin step out of the storage room.

She looks greatly different than the Robin we have seen up to that point. She's dressed much more casual and modestly than before. A simple light purple shirt with a darker pants. And she has that calm air about her that she didn't before when she was working with Crocodile.

She smiles back at me, a glint of mischief in her eyes, and as soon as the other saw her, they got up so fast that they banged their heads on the railing above them.

Zoro hand went directly to his sword as he yell out, "Here to avenge you friends, huh ?! Just try it !"

"It's an enemy attack !" Usopp scream out fearfully.

"What the hell are you doing here !?" Nami demand as she held onto the swollen bump on her head before she took her new weapon, the Clima Tact, out, ready to protect herself.

I have to bite the inside of my cheek to avoid laughing at the quite humorous sight of them all freaking out at the sight of Robin, who just stood there and watch with a small smile. Usopp was yelling fearfully over a speaker as Chopper run around in panic. It was very tense as they finally calm down enough to have her surrounded, looking ready to fight her if she so much as moved wrong.

 _Well, that's one heck of a way to welcome someone on board._

"Who the hell is she !?" Chopper ask fearfully.

"I don't know !" Sanji gasps happily, his eyes turning into little hearts, "But she's so damn beautiful !"

Robin, meanwhile, was walking passed them all without even giving them a glance of concern. She went over the lawn chair that was underneath the stairs before she disarmed Nami and Zoro, surprising them both.

As she was doing that, Luffy walk up to me and lean against the railing beside me calmly. I give him a raise eyebrow and he wink playfully in response.

"Didn't I told you before ?" Robin ask nonchalantly, "Don't point such dangerous objects at me. Are you always so slow ?"

Nami flush in embarrassment as she demand, "How long have you been here ?!"

"Quite a while." She answer as she pick up a lawn chair and sit down, "I took the liberty to borrow some of your clothes, I hope you don't mind ? I tried some of yours, Riley, since they were more of my style, but unfortunately they were too tight and short."

I scowl, "Oi, I know I'm not as tall as you, but don't make it sound as if I was a midget. I'm on the short side of average, thank you very much."

She chuckles amusingly in response.

"JUST HOLD ON A MINUTE LADY ! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ?!" Nami yell in outrage that someone had dare to touch her things without her permission.

But Robin was looking directly at Luffy, her attention solely on him, "Monkey D. Luffy." She say calmly, "It hasn't been so long that you've forgotten what you did to me has it ?"

Luffy blink and frown in confusion, "Wha –" he didn't even finish speaking that Sanji grab him by the collar and shake him violently, demanding to know what he did to her.

Luffy try to pull Sanji off as he call back to Robin, "Wait a minute, stop lying ! I didn't do anything to you ! Riley was here too, she can confirm it !"

I shake my head and sigh. It's true that she makes it sound like him saving her life was the worst thing he could've done to her. And thinking about it now, that was because she thought it was, at the time anyway. She honestly didn't see any point in living in such a miserable, lonely life any longer. She had reached the end of her rope then…no longer having anything left to lose when she stumbled on board.

But as always, without even meaning to or even be aware of it, Luffy bring out even the slightest bit of hope in everyone.

Sanji was shaking Luffy harder than ever as Usopp was telling Robin to leave from behind the mast and Chopper was asking what she was talking about while making sure to be out of harm way.

"You're not making any sense !" Luffy says, now looking really annoyed at everything that was going on, "What do you want me to do !?"

With a smile, she leans forward in her seat, as if discussing business, "I want… to join you."

For a brief moment there was nothing but silence around the deck, except the sound of the flag flapping in the wind above us. Each one of the Straw Hat was looking at her as if she had suddenly confessed to a murder and I smile in amusement.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT ?!" almost everyone yells, staring at her with a mixture of different expressions. Some angry, some shocked, some fear…. And of course, in Sanji's case, like they were just handed heaven on a golden plate.

She only smile, turning back to Luffy as she explains, "I wanted nothing more than to die at that very moment… but you forced me to live. That's your crime."

Sanji look startle at that as she rests her chin on her hand, still looking directly at Luffy as she finishes, "There's no place for me to go or return to. So I decided… that I'll join you."

Luffy's face hold no expression as he thought it over for a moment. "I see your problem, guess there's no other choice." He finally says calmly, "Welcome."

I laugh lightly as the rest of the crew start screaming in disbelief. _Easiest recruitment I've ever seen._

"Hey !" Luffy call out above the yelling and he just smile and add, "There's nothing to worry about." He says firmly, "She's not a bad person, trust me." He turns to me and add, "Right, Riley ?"

I smile and nod, "That's true. Besides, it's not like we can just throw her overboard. We're not that cruel…" I look at them all sternly "Or are we ?"

Seeing their sheepish look, I knew I got the right answer.

* * *

A few hours later, after many attempts by Usopp to try and discover something that could make Luffy changed his mind about Robin, and failing with after she used her powers to make him laugh, the others all went about their business and Nami went to help Robin get settle in the girls' room.

Looking up at the sky and seeing that the sun was going down, I begin climbing up the crow's nest to where Zoro was.

"Hey." I greet as I swing my legs in and sit down beside him, "Dinner will be ready in a few, you're coming down ? Sanji said he'll try some dishes that the cooks in the palace gave him."

Zoro didn't respond at once, only staring out at the sky that was an assortment of different shades of reds, oranges and pinks and I frown in worry as I peer at him attentively. And then, without even looking at me, he asks, "Why do you trust her ?"

I blink in surprise, not expecting that kind of question, "Excuse me ? What are you talking about ?"

"That woman." Zoro say in annoyance, finally looking at me with a slight scowl, "Luffy, I can understand. He trusts everyone until proved otherwise… But you ? You looked like you knew something nobody else did and you didn't even question her presence or her purpose here…Why ?"

"Oh, that." I nod in understanding, "I had a feeling you wouldn't be easily convinced."

"Of course not." He growl in frustration, "After her part in helping to tear Alabasta apart ? You really want someone like that in the crew ?"

I frown, a little sadden at his reaction, "I thought that you, of all people, would understand that sometimes you just don't have a choice in certain things. If that's what you really think, then you might as well say that _I_ am not worthy to be here too."

His eyes widen as he stare at me in shock, "What ? No ! I didn't…"

"That's okay." I cut him off, shaking my head and sighing tiredly, "It's not as if I ever told you _clearly_ what I've done before."

A heavy silence settles for a moment as I stare at the sky.

"In my quest to avenge my brother, I met the man who was the Leader of the organization Aiden's murderers were from. One day, he and I met in a neutral setting, just to talk, nothing else… That day, he told me that my brother death was nothing else than a tragic accident, that he would have made a good candidate for the experimentations he was leading. And then he told me that he wanted me at his side, that together, we would be unstoppable." I let out a bitter chuckle, "That son of a bitch just told me that my brother could have lived, that his death was just a stupid error in timing, and not even one minute after he had the gall to ask me that, as if the death of the only person I ever loved was a small matter not worthy enough to be discussed."

Zoro stay silent, looking at me intently as he listens to what I have to say.

"After that, I knew exactly what I had to do." I say firmly, my feeling on that matter hadn't changed even after all this time, "I had to destroyed him and his stupid organization. For me, that was the only thing that mattered, the only thought on my mind. I couldn't allow myself to die until that goal was achieved, I couldn't care less what happened to me after that. I told you all that I've done terrible things before, and it's true."

I turn toward him and stare hard in his eyes, "I've lost count of how many people I killed, how many families I tore apart, how many people were scared just earing my name, thinking I would come to hurt them. I had a reputation back home, if you were my friend, no one would ever dare to touch you because they feared what I would do to them afterward. I have tortured and took pleasure in doing so. I had a friend that trusted me with his life and I betrayed him. You see, I'm not like Robin… I am worst… I am exactly like Crocodile."

I pause there, and we stare at each other, Zoro not once showing any sign of disgust or anger.

"Knowing that, do you still want someone like _me_ in this crew ?"

Slowly, Zoro reach out with his hand, and I close my eyes tightly, waiting for the rejection, and not wanting to see the expression on his face.

His hand settles on my cheek and he softly ran his thumb under my eye.

"You never told anyone, have you ?"

I blink my eyes open and look at him in confusion. His face hold nothing of the expression I had expected. His eyes are soft and his face set in a worried frown.

Seeing my confusion his says, "You're crying."

"What ?" I breath out in shock a bring my hand up to my face, feeling the dampness on my cheeks.

He grabs my arm and pull me in his arms to hug me tightly to him, his chin resting on my head as I burry my face in his chest.

"All this time you were scared to tell us the truth… You thought we would reject you or be scared or warry of you. So you burry this feelings inside and forget about them." He says, and I nod in agreement.

Suddenly, a voice behind us says.

"I don't care what you've done in the past. I don't care about who you were back then, what matter to me is who you are right now."

Zoro and I jump in surprise and turn to see Luffy standing there, looking down at us with an almost furious expression.

"You really thought we would do that ? After all we've been through you really thought that _I_ would ever tell you to leave this crew ?! That I would be scared of you or disgust by you ?!" he yell.

I look up at him, gaping in shock and not knowing what to say to that, I really didn't expected him to be so furious.

He grab my arm and pull me up on my feet, shaking me, "I will say it again and again if that's what you need, until you never ever doubt it again ! You are in my crew ! You are a Straw Hat Pirate ! I will never let you leave ! Do you hear me !?"

I just nod, to shocked and at lost of word to say anything else.

He pull me into his arm and hug me tight against him, harder than Zoro.

"You idiot…" he whispers shakily into my hear, "Don't you realize that we love you ?"

That was too much for me. As if something just snapped inside me, tears starts pouring down my face and I hug him back as tightly as I can, pressing my face into his neck and just cry for the first time in so long…

We stand there as he let me cry on his shoulder and ran his hand through my hair, Zoro standing to rub my back.

After awhile, I pull out and rub my forearm over my face to erase every trace of tears and look up, a small smile on my lips, "Thank you."

Luffy smile back gently "We're family, right ? No matter what, we always stick together."

Zoro smile at us, a strange glint in his eyes that I don't recognize.

Luffy then turn to Zoro and says, "As for Robin, she's like Bon-chan right ? She only wanted to leave Alabasta. She doesn't have a reason to attack us anymore."

Zoro turn serious and says, "Maybe… But what make you think that we can let her stay and not worry about her betraying us later ?"

"I dunno." Luffy answers and Zoro looks ready to hit him over the head.

"But it's just what Riley was saying right ? We all have done bad things in the past, but that's alright. Once you're a Straw Hat Pirate it's like a new beginning. Besides, I don't think she really liked Crocodile."

"She was his partner." Zoro point out half-heartily.

"And he tried to kill her." I point out back. "And the thing Crocodile was looking for… She did find it but she lied to him and said she didn't. She's not a bad person. She just never had anyone who cared enough about her. She's sad and lonely, nothing else." Luffy nod seriously in agreement.

Zoro just look at us before he sighs, "Fine. I guess we have no choice anyway. _But_ I'll be keeping an eye on her, just so you know. She does anything fishy and I'll be the one to throw her off."

Luffy and I smile brightly at him and say together, "Whatever you say Zoro."

He narrow his eyes on us, "Are you making fun of me ?"

He never had the answer at that question as we jump off the crow's nest when Sanji call out that dinner was ready.

If we had looked closely enough, we would have seen the bright blue eye and ear stuck a little above on the mast.

* * *

"You're up late."

Robin look back at me from where she was looking up at the stars against the railing. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

I smile, "You'll find that this crew is a pretty loud one. I took the habit of coming out at night, to think a bit and stars gazing."

She smiles back as I come up beside her and we both went on looking at the sky.

After a while, she says, "I'm sorry if my presence caused some trouble in your crew… it wasn't my intention."

"Don't worry about that." I answer, "Zoro is a bit paranoid, but it's only because he wants to protect us. Give him a few weeks and he'll stop glaring at you as if he saw you kick a poor little puppy."

She chuckles in amusement at that before looking at me, "I have a feeling that you are the one who understand me the most… maybe you were right and we're more alike than I thought."

I smile sadly, "I won't pretend to know exactly how you feel… but I do know how it feels to be surround by people but still being alone… to have people wanting you dead for the simple fact that you exist."

She blink and tilt her head on the side, "Oh ?"

"From where I come from…" I starts softly, "I was the daughter of someone important, a big head of the underworld. My brother, Aiden, had been born to be a successor, and I was born to be a warrior, someone who would act like a shield for him, willing to give up my life so that he could live. I was nothing, just a pawn here to die at the proper moment."

Robin frown, clearly displeased by this notion, "What happened then ?"

"My father did his job right with me." I went on, smiling bitterly, "From the age of eleven I was able to kill in cold blood, lying was as easy as breathing. But there was one thing he didn't include in his plan to shape me up that ruined everything for him."

"Your brother, I take it ?" she ask, "The way you spoke of him clearly shows you feeling."

I laugh lightly, "Aiden was my guardian angel. His love for me is what had saved me from becoming a cold heartless person. I didn't realize this when I was younger, but everything he did, everything he ever told me was to unsure my survival. From the day I was born, his life wasn't his anymore. He gave up everything for me, all the while with a bright smile. He knew he would eventually die, sooner rather than later, and he made sure to do everything in his power so that even with him gone, I would live."

I turn to her with a serious face, "Let me tell you one thing, Robin… No matter who you are, no one in this world was born to be alone. Being alone is a choice you make, not a fatality."

Her eyes widen in surprise and shock as she gapes slightly.

"I understand that joining this crew was a choice you had to make out of desperation and necessity to survive. I know what you're thinking… You think that you don't belong here and that you shouldn't grow too attached because you will soon be forced to leave once again, like you'd always been forced to do." I went on, stepping up closer to her, "You think the world is your enemy, just like I did in the past, because of something you have the power to do, and even if you had refused to use that gift, there will always be someone who would be scared of what you _might_ do… But there is a moment when you have to wake up and stop blaming others for what you're doing to yourself. _You_ are the one who had denied yourself happiness for years. You know what the world think of you and you know they won't ever change their minds, so what ? Are you gonna let them win ? Are you gonna live the rest of your life in fear of the what ifs ? The life you have give up on… the dream that you have discarded… the empty feelings inside you, longing to be filled… If you stay with us and allow yourself to be free of your fears, we can all give them back to you. But we can't do anything if you're not willing to try."

With that, I turn around to walk back in the girl's room for the night and leave her here to think about what I said.

"Riley." She calls back.

I turn my head slightly to show her that I'm listening, my back still turns on her.

"I believe it now. We are more alike that what I thought was possible. I will think about it."

Satisfied, I nod and turn in for the night.

Just when I was about to reach for the handle of the door, I sense eyes on me and look up to lock my pale green eyes into warm brown ones.

Luffy stare at me without saying anything and then a small smile, not like any others than I've ever seen spread on his lips. That one was soft, serene, like he has saw something that had filled him with such warmth and calm that they were just no words to describe it.

Strangely enough, seeing that smile aimed at me, I can swear my heart skipped a beat and shiver ran down my whole body.

"Good night, Captain." I say softly and open the door quietly.

"Good night, Riley." He answers in a soft whisper that hold no trace of his usually over cheerful tone.

Another shiver, and I close the door for the night.

* * *

Several weeks later, on hot sunny day, I'm sitting crossed-legs on the deck, eyes closed, for my daily meditation seance.

We just left an Island called Ruluka that had been ruled by a dictator that was over-taxing people in order to build what he called The Rainbow Tower. The island also had a scientist named Henzo who was researching something called the Rainbow Mist to find his friends. Eventually, the Going Merry with all but Sanji, Nami and Chopper, got caught in the Rainbow Mist. Within the Mist, we discovered a group of children who had been trapped in the mist for years, not even realizing how long they had been trapped in. Eventually, however, we were all able to escape the mist… All in all, that was a truly fascinating event as well as a super adventure.

Suddenly, Luffy who was sitting on the Merry's head says, "You know what ? That place was pretty awesome, don't you think ?"

"Of course he would think a creepy graveyard is cool." Grumble Zoro from where he was lifting some weight.

"Well, it's not like I wanna live there." Luffy add, looking at him, "But it'd be nice to visit.

Nami look at him skeptically, like she really couldn't believe he enjoyed that place.

"I personally enjoyed visiting this place." I say as I stood and stretch, neck and spine popping in certain place. "I mean, this place is literally a space loop, another dimension all together."

Robin chuckle amusingly, "This was indeed quite fascinating."

Usopp groan as if in pain,"Oh no ! As if we didn't had enough of Riley and her fascination for everything, now Robin is here to encourage her !"

I glare at him, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to find out the mysteries of this world."

Suddenly, Zoro lower his weights on the ground and look up at the sky, "Hey… Is it raining or something ?"

Curious, we all look up to see that it was dusts and bits of woods that were falling on us.

I blink in surprise and smile slightly at what was about to start.

"No way." Sanji says, holding his arm out to try and catch it, "This ain't rain." We all squint at the sky in time to see something rather large falling through the clouds, "That's interesting, it looks like a… oh…"

His eyes widen, and his voice die in his throat.

"Is that… ?" Robin ask from beside me, staring up at the sky with wide eyes.

"A ship." I state blankly, as if it was the most obvious thing.

The others were all so stunned that it was as if time had frozen for a second. But that soon fade as they all begin to scream out in fear, shock and disbelief as it hung right above our heads. It ends up missing the Merry, though narrowly, and the ship hit the ocean with such a large crash that it turns the waves around us as fierce as any Grand Line storm. All we can do is cling to the Merry desperately as bits of the ship fall all around us at the waves shook us violently.

It soon turns into insanity as we all struggle to stay upright, the waves pitching the Merry around like a piece of driftwood, Zoro screaming at us to hold on tight and not let go no matter what.

As if we could do anything else here.

"WHY ARE THERE SHIPS FALLING OUTTA THE SKY ?!" Nami scream as she hung onto the mast as more bits of wood fell around us, the waves raising above us like some kind of beast trying to swallow us.

"I know !" Usopp cry out, his eyes wide and a mad smile on his face, "This is just an awful dream !"

I roll my eyes at him, _This is his answer to everything that's scary._

"Great I love dreams !" Chopper call out, truly believing Usopp for a moment before their head crash together, thus ending that theory of theirs.

"Hang on ! I don't think the party's over yet !" Sanji calls over their cries of pain, and when I look up to check for myself, it's as if I was stuck on a merry-go-round, everything's spinning, "It won't stop falling !"

"THE RUDDER ! TURN THE RUDDER !" Nami scream.

"It won't do any good, just flip us over in these waves !" I yell back at her, "We don't have other choice than to wait until it's over !" I quickly step out of the way of a bit of wood that was aiming straight for my head, "And hope nobody dies while doing so !"

"IT'S NOT REALLY REASURING AT ALL !" Nami scream at me in annoyance.

Luffy then call, "Hey ! Seems like Usopp finally calmed down !"

I turn to look at Usopp, only to see him sitting in a meditative state, his eyes close with a calm and serene smile, "I cast aside my worries and reach deep within to find my happy place…" he declare, "And when I open my eyes, this serene landscape is what will lay before me…"

The poor guy… just as he open his eyes, something land right in front of him and he scream at the top of his lungs, "AAAHH ! A SKELETON DEAD GUY !" as if in reflex, he grab the pile of bones and throw it away from him.

"DON'T THROW THAT NASTY THING AT ME YOU IDIOT !" Nami scream as the skeleton land near her.

Suddenly, several others skeleton fall around us.

"I'M SURRONDED BY DEADS !" Usopp cries out, sounding close to losing his mind as he curls into a fetal position.

"WHEN IS THIS STUFF GONNA STOP FALLING !?" Zoro snap in aggravation.

We could only hold on and hope for the best. Soon however, after several more chaos filled minutes, the sky was clear again, the falling debris finally had stopped, and the Merry was surrounded by all sides by the broken ship that remind me greatly of the destroyed galleon of Don Krieg, back at the Baratie.

The others peer up at the sky for a moment, waiting to see if more was coming or not, while I do my best to reassure Chopper and Usopp that were now in a corner, hugging each other like how a child would to a teddy bear.

Finally, Luffy ask, "Alright… why did a ship just fall out of the sky ?"

"Hell if I know…" I look around at the debris scattered around the deck, "But that's freaking awesome."

"NO IT'S NOT AWESOME ATT ALL ! ARE YOU CRAZY !" Nami snap in my face, "THIS IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE !"

"I knew coming to the Grand Line was a bad idea !" Usopp moan pitifully, still hugging Chopper as if his life deepened on it, his eyes twitching so much that it looks as if he was having a seizure. "We just got out of a freaking ship graveyard in another dimension and now they're falling out of the sky, COMPLETE WITH SKELETON !"

"OH NO !" Nami gasp in horror.

"What now ?" Zoro ask, looking like he just wants to throw his hand up and be done with it.

"The LogPose is broken !"

"What are you talking about ?" I frown at her.

"Look for yourself if you don't believe me !" She snap, throwing her wrist just under my nose.

I glare at her slightly and grab her wrist, lowering it a bit and look at the Log, raising an eyebrow, "So what ? It looks fine to me."

"IT'S POINTING UP ! TO THE SKY !"

I shrug and let go of her arm, "So ? It's just means that the next island is locate somewhere above us."

She gape at me in shock, "It's impossible !"

"Don't you remember where we are ?" I ask, praying for patience while trying to explain to her, "This is the Grand Line, common sense doesn't mean anything here. The LogPose is the only thing you can be absolutely sure about in these waters. Crocus explained that, remember ?"

Robin step forward, the only one beside Zoro and me who hadn't screamed in panic in all that madness, keeping her calm as usual, "Riley's right." She states, "The LogPose registers an island with a strong magnetic pull and the needle is reflecting that. If the needle is pointing to the sky… Then it must be pointing to a Sky Island."

"SKY ISLAND ?!" they all repeat loudly, none of them having ever heard of such thing.

Robin turn to me and ask, "Have you ever heard of it, Riley ?"

"I read something about it…" I answer carefully, "But I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a fiction or something completely serious."

"Don't be ridiculous." Zoro says, arm cross over his chest and a frown on his face, "There nothing but the sky above us, how could an island be up there ? By flying or something ?"

"Actually, that's not quite how it works." Robin answers calmly, "It's not an island above us, but an entire ocean."

Usopp's, Luffy's and Chopper's eyes all widen and brighten at the thought of going to an island floating in the air. They all cheers and go on about wanting to go to such a place, but Robin use her power to cover their mouths and Sanji remind them that we couldn't just fly up there.

"This is ridiculous…" Nami growl, scowling darkly, "I'm used to Riley wanting to research everything and make experience, read a tone of books and whatever else she do… But now I have to deal with you too, Robin ? There is _no such thing_ as a flying island ! The LogPose is broken and that's it. End of story."

"How much closed mind can you get ?" I ask, really annoyed at her constant complained, "How many time do we have to explain to you that _this is Grand Line_ we're talking about !"

Robin step forward and put a calming hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, no need to fight for something like this." She says to me before she turns to Nami, "Miss Navigator, you really need to learn to trust your instruments, otherwise, that could very well cause the death of the entire crew. You're trying to fix something that is in perfect working order."

"Right." I says before moving close to Nami's face, staring hard in her eyes as she takes a step back and gulp as the expression on my face showing how much upset I am with her right now, "We should be trying to find a way up to this Sky Island. I'll say this for the last time, after that, I'll just hit you until it sinks… No matter how crazy things get, or how weird or impossible the situation is we find ourselves in, _never_ doubt the LogPose."

Robin nod in agreement before adding, "Out here, on the water, this is one of the most steadfast and unbreakable rules. Trust me, I've been in the Grand Line for quite some times now and what we should be doubting… is the common sense we all had that tell us that an island cannot exist in the sky. That needle is pointing towards a Sky Island, I bet my life on it."

As Robin begin looking through the remains of one of the skeletons on the deck, Luffy and Usopp went jumping over the bigger parts of the ship to explore it.

"Boys !" I call out to them, "That thing is sinking rather fast ! I don't think it will last for long so be careful ! Especially you, Luffy !"

"Got it !" they call back, but I'm not sure if they really understood what I said because they actually walks inside of the gradually sinking boat, the old ship cracking and creaking under their weight as they went looking through all the rubbles.

I wait for a bit, worrying my bottom lip the more the ship sinks, and sigh in relief and Usopp and Luffy finally appear again.

Finally safe on the Merry, Luffy smile brightly, saying joyfully, "You won't believe it ! I did it !" he hold up a roll of old looking paper, "I found the most incredible thing !"

He turn to me and hold up a worn out book, "And I saved this for you, Riley ! That was the only one still readable, I thought you would like it."

I take the book and smile brightly as I open it and stare flipping through it, "Thank you very much Luffy." I read a page where it seems like it was a person who wrote on it and announce, "Apparently, this ship was named the St. Briss and it left the Kingdom of Breeze in the South Blue about 208 years ago… interesting…"

I turn back to Luffy and point at the scroll in his hands, "And what's on that scroll that had you so excited ?"

Smiling brightly, he hold the scroll up, open for everyone to see and they all gasp in shock.

"A MAP OF THE SKY ISLAND !?"

Nami reach out and almost rip it out of his hands and stare at the map in wonder, "It's called Skypiea ?" she ask, more to herself than to Luffy who was nodding firmly, still smiling, "Then it's true ! There really is an island up there !"

I roll my eyes at her and humph, folding my arms and scowling lightly, "It's not as if we where trying to tell you that for the last thirty minutes…"

But it was great to see everyone looking excited at the thought of a new adventure, even as the last bits of the ship slowly sank beneath the waves. As the 'goofy trio' namely Chopper, Usopp and Luffy, cheers, doing dance with their arms linked, Nami points out that we don't know how to get there or if it's even possible… and that there's still the chance that the map is a fake.

The look on the trio's face is as if she has just told a bunch of little kid that Santa Claus didn't exist. Her eyes widen in realization as she sees the hope fading from their faces and quickly try to reassure them that she is sure it's real. But then she punches the mast angrily and yells out that if it exists or not isn't the point, the fact is that we don't know how to get there. Luffy, however, refuse to listen and begin yelling that he wants to go there no matter what.

Tired of listening to them yelling at each other, I snap, "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO !" they stop at once and gape at me, Robin blinking in surprise at my outburst while Sanji and Zoro smirk knowingly and Usopp and Chopper shake their head in mock exasperation at the situation. "This isn't about wanting to go or not, it's about reality. And the reality is that we know next to nothing." I say to them more calmly, trying to explain the situation for what it was, and see where we should go from here, "What we do know is that we can't defy gravity and sail upward, and we can't levitate the Merry either. What we need is more information. If a ship three time bigger than ours made it up there, then I'm sure we can do the same."

Nami seems to considering it for a moment and then says, "Alright, I can't argue with that, but how do you suppose we find those information ?"

"There must be some record left on that ship." Robin says with a thoughtful look on her face.

"But how do you intend to get it ?" Usopp asks, "That ship most likely is at the bottom of the ocean by now."

We all thought about it for a moment, when suddenly, Nami cries out confidently, "If it's sunk… Then we'll savage it !"

And with a little more thought, Usopp came up with the plan. He quickly built a diving system that made up of barrels and a long air hose. And in the end, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had all volunteered to go down and find what was left of the ship.

* * *

 _What the fuck just happened ?_

That's the question I'm asking myself right that moment, looking around us at what was once a bright sunny day before it all became dark in a split second.

For almost half an hour, the boys went down to salvage what they could of the ship for more information, but we were interrupted by a group of pirates led by a man who looked like an ape, named Masira, who claimed that he had control over the territory and all ships that sink there belong to him. Masira and his crew began their salvage operation and were in the process of raising the ship when they ran into a snag… the boys were still inside the wreck and beat up his crew. Masira went down to handle things and confronts them when a Giant Seaturtle, of all the things, appeared out of nowhere and swallowed the ship they were in like how a fish would to bait on a hook.

Thankfully, the boys managed to jump back on the Merry in time before the giant turtle disappear under water again and swam away.

Beside us was Masira's ship, at least four time larger than the Merry and has a rows of palm trees going along the sides of his ship and two banana-shaped poles. Also, on the sails was a pirate flag… a monkey's head with two bananas in place of the crossbones.

Luffy's finally coming to from where he lay on the deck, dripping wet and slowly getting back to his feet, dropping the large sack that was on his back, "Hey !" he call to us, "When'd the night happen ?"

"We weren't down there that long, right ?" ask Sanji as he look up at the dark sky with a confused frown.

"Hardly half an hour." I answer, "It's supposed to be almost 2 pm."

"What ? Then how'd it get all dark like this ?" Zoro ask as suddenly, there's a cry of anger and we look in time to see someone, Luffy inform us that this is Masira, jump out of the sea and land on the side of the other ship, screaming at us that we should hand back the treasure we took.

I raise an eyebrow at him, he really looks like an ape… more primate than human. He also wears a bright orange-yellow jumpsuit with headphones and googles, much like the ones that Usopp have, but what make him really interesting is the fact that he looks like he has a tail.

However, his face is full of anger as he glares down at us, threating to tear our ship apart if we didn't hand the treasure over.

"A treasure ?!" Nami ask, turning to the boys with bright eyes, "There was a treasure down there ?!"

Luffy smile brightly and nods excitedly.

I smile slightly, _I'm not sure these two have the same notion of what a treasure is supposed to be._

Masira jump on our ship and look ready to fight but is stopped by his crew who are all looking ready to cry as they point wildly behind us, too frozen by fear to speak about what it is.

I frown at them in confusion and look behind me, only to chock slightly on my saliva, eyes widen in shock and disbelief at what is there.

Giants… at least five of them, so large that they block out the sun. Black as night, they tower over us as great as the sky, even the giant Seaturtle was tiny compared to them all. They carry spears and have wings on their backs, looking down at us as if we were prey to them, though there were no eyes. Everyone is frozen in fear…even Robin's turning a shade of blue I had never seen from her before. As the middle one raise his spear above their heads, they all come back to life and scream out, "SSSSEEEEEAAAAA MMMMOOOOONNNNSSSTTTTTEEEEERRRRSSSSSS !"

"WE HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE !" Zoro scream out as Chopper run to me and jump in my arms, looking for safety, pressing his face into my chest so that he can't see those things.

Sanji and Luffy take the paddles and begin to paddle as fast as they could to gat away from here… it's as if we suddenly have a motor at the back of the ship and are going as fast as ever before.

Fear is the only thing that keep them going, and they didn't stop until they had reached the end of the dark sky and were safe in the bright sunlight. Once the danger had passed, we all gather in the middle of the deck, trying to make sense at what the hell just happened here.

"What were those things ?!" Usopp croak out, still trembling in fear.

"I don't know." Nami state, face froze in a expression of horror, "But I don't want to see them ever again !"

"Those things couldn't have been real !" Zoro snap, probably trying to convince himself that it had just been a hallucination.

Sanji sigh and lit another cigarette to calm his nerve, "The Grand Line is an endless parade of mysteries and annoyance. I mean, look at the nightmare of just making through today !"

"First there was that huge galleon that fell from the clouds on top of us." Zoro start off listing today's event.

"The LogPose's needle started pointing to the sky ?" Nami add, hugging her knees as she glances darkly at the needle.

"A psycho make-up wearing monkey shows up and blocks our way." Usopp add, slowly calming down to a normal breath-rate.

Chopper climb on my shoulder as he add, "And then a gigantic sea turtle eats our salvage ship…"

"Then the darkness fell." Robin sigh, almost grimly.

"Because the biggest monsters I've ever seen in my life blocked out the sun !" Luffy finish, but have a big smile on.

"This is so fucking cool !"

Everyone heads snap to me and they gape in shock at my exclamation.

I blink at them in confusion, "What ? You can't tell me this isn't the little bit exciting ! I mean, how many ship have you seen falling from the sky in your life ? And those giants silhouettes ! I can't wait to discovers what all of this is really about !" I finish with a dreamy look, already looking forwards to all the knowledge I could gather.

"I should have bought more notebooks…" I say to myself pensively, "I don't think I have enough if I want to wright down everything I'll want to study or research…"

The other were still gaping before Luffy burst out laughing and the others just shake their head, already used to my habit of spacing out when it comes to things to learn.

Robin smiles at me, "I could buy some for you on when we accost the next island. I too would like to do some research… Do you mind if we do this together ?"

"Not at all." I smile brightly at her, "We both have different way of thinking, I'm sure it'll be interesting to compare our notes."

"You guys are crazy !"

We all turn to see that Masira was still there and looks at us like we just completely lost our marbles.

Luffy walk up to him and simply kick him out of the ship, sending him flying high with a completely straight face.

After that, Luffy and Usopp unloaded the sacks of stuff the boys got from the ship before it was eaten. There wasn't anything that told us about Sky Island, and not even a scrap of treasure like Nami had thought there would be… needless to say, she wasn't the bit least happy. She began yelling at them about this as they tried to tell her that it was all they found down there. That they picked it clean by the time that Masira appeared.

But she only gets angrier and break it all, even crushing the suit armor that Luffy was walking around in. It wasn't a good thing… she looks ready to start foaming at the mouth with rage until Robin's able to pacify her by showing her the map and Eternal Pose to a place called Jaya that she took from Masira's ship.

And that is how our next destination was decided, in hopes of finding someone who could help us.

* * *

About one hour later, we finally sail into a harbor. At first glance, it looks like some kind of resort, full of beautiful buildings with red-pointed roofs and palm trees.

Looking around, I frown slightly, "I think we should be careful while being here…" I state and point to the others ships around us, all baring flags with skulls and crossbones, "This is a pirate town."

As if on a cue, someone from one of the building close to us scream that he was about to be killed and the 'Weakling Trio' namely Nami, Usopp and Chopper, all look ready to cry in fear.

"What the heck is going on in this crazy town ?!" they demand.

"In town like this, you must always be on you guard." I state knowingly, "Here, Pirates come in and go as they please. So brawls and murders in the streets are common and if someone dare to call the Marines, they will only laugh at them. So don't trust anybody and watch your step."

"If you keep your heads down and mind your own business, you should be able to avoid trouble." Robin add, looking pointily at Luffy and Zoro.

"Alright guys." Nami says sternly, "I want Chopper, Usopp and Sanji to guard the ship while Luffy, Zoro, Riley and I go explore the town a bit and see what we can learn." She turn to Robin, "You said you wanted to buy some stuff, Are you alright going by yourself ?"

Robin smile gently and nods, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Here." I step up to here and pull out some money from my pouch, "2000 berry, that should be enough for at least 5 notebooks each and some pencils."

She takes it with a smile and get down the boat with a final wave.

"Okay." I says as I take off my belt full of weapon and hand it to Sanji, leaving me with only my Ninjato and the dagger strapped at my thigh.

Nami blink in confusion as Zoro and Luffy look at me with a slight frown, "What are you doing ? You said this is a pirate town, you're going to need to defend yourself !"

"It's exactly because this is a pirate town that I took my belt off." I say matter of factly, pulling my black bandana out of my hair so that they fall down to my lower back, partially hiding the sword on my back before tying it around my right biceps. "I know very well that I carry much more weapons than an average pirate, and they might take it as a challenge or an invitation to start a fight. With only a sword and a dagger, that will show that I do know how to defend myself without it risking being taken for a provocation."

"Huh…" Zoro raise an impressed eyebrow, "That's rather smart."

"I know." I state blankly, making everyone laugh.

As we walk down the street, we could hear the sounds of fights and arguments going on everywhere we passed. We couldn't go a few feet without something breaking or hearing death threats, and Nami was giving the boys an earful, making them promise that they wouldn't fight back no matter what.

"Of you get into trouble, we'll be force to leave and then we'll never be able to find the information on Sky Island !"

They barely acknowledge what she said as a cripple old man fall off his horse right in front of us.

Croaking for help, he asks if we can help him back up onto his horse.

 _Man, he looks like he's on his last leg._ I frown down at him. He's a rather large man, with a slightly longer than normal nose, straight purple tattoos coming from his hairline to the corner of his eyes, and wearing a thick black fur coat.

I frown harder, I'm not really sure what it is, but there is something about that guy that I don't like, something that tick me off. After Luffy and Zoro helped him back on his horse, he offers them some apple as a thank you.

"Do you take us for idiots ?!" Zoro demand, noticing the sneaky look on his face "We'd never trust food from someone like you !"

 _"The third one on the right…"_

I jump slightly and look quickly behind me. I swear there had been a voice right in my ear… the same deep, smooth voice I've heard before…

I am going mad ? I never considered myself a sane person anyway, but fuck !

Before I could think more on it, Luffy take one apple, the third one on the right and take a large bite… and as soon as he did, there's an explosion behind us.

Then there's shouting, some men yelling about that apparently his friends took some apples from this same old man and when they ate them, the apples blew up.

Nami and Zoro turns almost blue in the face and Nami strangle Luffy, shaking him and screaming at him to spit it out as Zoro reach out for his sword, looking ready to behead the man, demanding to know what he had done.

The old man smirk, "No worries." He says with a hiccup, "The boy isn't hurt. If he had eaten a 'bad' one, you would've died at the first bite. You're lucky."

"So that make it okay then ?" I scowl darkly at him, "What's wrong with you anyway ? Giving exploding apples to people for no reason like that ?"

The man shrug, "If they're not lucky enough to survive a simple apple, they won't stand a chance in the Grand Line anyway, least of all the New World. I'm just helping them see their error before it's too late."

I sneer at him, and drawl, "How generous of you."

"Come on, Riley." Zoro says as he takes my arm and drag me away, "No used in talking sense to insane people."

"We can't keep our eyes off him even for a second." Nami hiss as we walk on, glaring at Luffy who don't seem bothered by his close escape from death. But then we hear the sounds of insane laughter form one of the roofs right behind us, and when we look up, there is a large muscled man standing there as if he had just been declared the next king. He has long curly light violet hair and a mask covering his upper face.

One of the citizens close to us says that he wants to be a fighting champion…which got the attention of Luffy and Zoro as they look back up at him, ready to fight.

"Oh no, no, no…" I grab their ear and drag them away as they squeak in pain, "Don't even think about it. Don't you know what keeping your heads down means ?"

Once at a safe distance, I let them go and spot a library not too far away and make a bee line to it.

"Riley !" Nami call out to me but I ignore her. The three share a look and shrug, following me inside.

Walking through the alley, I look at the titles of every books carefully and found three interesting ones.

Grand Line Mysteries.

Marine's Secrets.

Three Naturals Powers.

Piking them up, I walk up to the front desk and put them down for the clerk to check.

He raises an eyebrow and says, "Interesting choice…"

Nami read the titles and frown, "The one on Grand Line could be useful, but the others two…"

The clerk clicks his tongue at her, "Those three books are very useful to have, but pirates these days aren't interest in reading. Their loss I say. But you girl is smart enough to not underestimated books. But I'll warn you… when I read those, I wasn't sure how much of it was reality and how much was fiction, so be careful."

I smile slightly, "Thank you, sir. How much ?"

"1600 berry."

I hand him the money and take the books, only to have Nami taking them back, saying that I will need my hands if there is fight and that as she would not take part in it, they would be safer with her.

After that, we end up in a worn-down looking bar, enjoying some drinks, and food for Luffy, as we talk about what to do next.

Nami slap her glass down on the bar in front of her, "Man, that really pisses me off !" she says bitterly as we let her complain, Zoro and I downing our drink and ordering one more as Luffy wait patiently for his food. The bartender set two cherry pie on the bar for Luffy and a large man next to him before telling Nami, who was venting her frustration away, that the LogPose will reset in only a couple more days, but it must be wiser to skip town sooner than that.

"And then what ?" she ask, "We don't have an Eternal Pose and I don't know where to find one."

"I've dealt with the black market plenty of time before." I comment, sipping my drink quietly, "It's not that hard… you can get pretty much everything there, and if you are reasonable with your negotiation, the price isn't that much."

"That's true." The bartender says, "You're well informed, miss."

I raise my glass at him in answer.

Suddenly, both Luffy and the man next to him slams their fist down onto the bar, each with their own opinion about the pie.

Sipping my drink, I narrow my eyes on the man that would be the sole reason for a lot of shit happening. Marshall D. Teach, alias Blackbeard. He doesn't seem like such a bad guy at first glance, but as soon as Luffy and him begin fighting about the pies being served to them. Noticing that their remarks opposed with each other, they decide not to mind the other at first and drink some soda. But at that, they made opposing remarks about that. Really getting on each other's nerves this time and they decide to have some food for take out. Luffy ordered pieces of meat and Blackbeard started ordering pies, however, upon learning the number of food that the other was ordering, they started competing about who can order more.

I look at them with a deadpanned expression, not believing what is actually happening.

"DO YOU TWO EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHEST IDEA TO WHAT YOU'RE FIGHTING ABOUT !?" Zoro scream as Nami shout at Luffy that he promised not to start a fight.

Blackbeard suddenly grin evilly at Luffy, "So then… are you a pirate ?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's right." Luffy answers and then Blackbeard ask how high his bounty was.

"Thirty-million."

Blackbeard, however, seems to think that Luffy was making it up, even telling him that he wouldn't believe it even if he collected it.

"Are you calling me a liar, you fat, hairy ape ?!" Luffy yell angrily.

"At least he's getting better with his insult." I mutter to myself, downing my drink.

Finally, Zoro just yell at them both to break it up, as the bartender sent down a package of cherry pies on the bar in front of Blackbeard, telling him that one of the rules in his bar was no fighting and that if they wanted to settle it so bad, they could do it outside. Hoping that he would just leave, he gives him the package of fifty pies and asks for him to just go.

Blackbeard glare down at Luffy, who glare back harshly before he seems to decide that it just wasn't worth it. Instead, Blackbeard pick up his package and leave the pub without a single glance back.

"What a jerk." Nami hiss.

"All in all, it could've been a lot worse." I say to her calmly, "Just be grateful he just leave."

Just then, someone come bursting through the doors, calling that he's looking for someone with a straw hat.

I sigh tiredly, will this day ever end ?

Looking back at the man who just enter, I recognize Bellamy easily enough. Tall and darkly tanned with unkept blond hair as well as a scar just above his right eye and a mark of a smiley face with a slash through it on his chest.

"Doflamingo's mark…" I whisper and Zoro glance at me in question. I shake my head, letting him know that now isn't the good time to talk about it.

"Who's this guy ?" Luffy ask impatiently as Bellamy's gaze settle on him.

"Looks like he's got a bone to pick with you, Luffy." Zoro mutter as we watch him come nearer.

Bellamy came to stop right next to us, towering above Luffy as Luffy comment that everyone we were meeting today was huge. Bellamy ignore that as he orders a glass form the top shelf and tell the bartender to give Luffy anything he wants.

The rest of Bellamy's crew came in, talking in loud voices about how disgusting and cheap this bar was. One of them, a guy wearing a long coat made of fur, took out a bent knife that was as big as a sword, and actually slash one of the other customers so that he could that a seat.

The man with the knife sneer down at the dying man on the floor, "You'd be in a lot less pain if you'd offered us your seats already. Pathetic harbor trash."

"Better than small-town thugs." I state quietly as several others run out of the bar in terror, gasping at how it was 'Big Knife Sarquiss'.

I snort, _what a stupid name._

Meanwhile, the bartender brought out the drinks that Bellamy asked for and stood back, clearly not wanting any trouble as Bellamy says to Luffy, "Cheers."

"Hey, thanks for the drink pal." Luffy says cheerfully as I discreetly start reaching out for my Ninjato, knowing what was about to happen here. "You know what, you're alright." Luffy says as he starts to tilt his head back to drink, when suddenly, Bellamy slam Luffy's head into the bar so hard that it shatters.

In a flash, Zoro and I have our blades out and were holding them to Bellamy's neck.

"And what do you two think you're doing ?" Bellamy ask us, as if amused by the situation.

"That's the question you should be asking yourself." I sneer at him while Zoro growl slightly, his face as dark as night.

Bellamy only smirk at us, as if enjoying the thought of fighting us. Nami plead us not to fight, that we still need information, but Zoro interrupt her, telling her to shut up because if this guy wants to fight, he's more than happy to give it to him.

Luffy slowly stands, wiping his face as he turns to face Bellamy, asking if he's ready to take him or not. Bellamy only grin wildly at him as everyone else cheer on, wanting to see a fight.

"You've got it all wrong kid, this isn't a fight, it's a test !" Bellamy laugh, "Now come on, let's see how strong you are !"

"A test for what ?" Zoro ask darkly.

"Isn't it obvious ?" I says as I take a step back, lowering my sword, "He wants to see if Luffy's strong enough to join him. He must have seen his bounty and thought that someone strong in his crew would benefit him."

Bellamy glance at me and laugh, "Well, aren't you a smart one !" his eyes roam on my entire body and he lick his lips, "And pretty cute too… How about you leave those losers and join me ?"

"Absolutely not." I state at once, not even thinking about it, "Joining you would mean becoming Doflamingo's lapdog, and there's no way in hell I would even join that son of a bitch."

Bellamy eyes widen in shock and he chock out, "How did you - ?"

He cut himself off when he hears Nami asking to the bartender in hurry, "Mister, we're trying to get to Sky Island, do you know anything about that ?!"

The bartender stare at her wide eyes and mouth agape as the bar went silent, everyone staring at her. Then they all start to whisper at each other, clearly unable to believe they heard right.

Zoro and I glare as Luffy glance at them in confusion. Nami looking just as confused, but went on bravely with her question, "Like I was saying, if you know something about Sky Island…?"

But before she can finish, the whole bar burst out laughing, startling Luffy and Nami as Zoro and I just share a knowing look, everyone around us mocking us about searching for a place that didn't exist.

Nami scowl in anger at them as she hold up her wrist so that they could see the Log and yell out, "What the… you can look at the Log Pose yourselves ! It's pointed at the sky plain as day !"

That stop them all laughing for a brief moment before they begin laughing once again, only harder and louder, mocking and taunting Nami who was turning a bright red color.

Bellamy sit down sharply, slapping his knee as he also roars with laughter. "You got me there kid !" he yell out, "I can't believe you guys are putting hope in such a ridiculous legend like an island in the sky ! Especially how little you know about it ! Like how out of the thousands of weird currents in the Grand Line, one of them is called a Knock-Up-Stream." He then stare at Nami, "Looks to me like this is the first time you've ever heard about it."

I sneer at him in disgust, "Since you seems to know so much about it, even for someone who doesn't believe in it, why don't you tell us then ?"

"I'll humor you…" he smirk evilly, "Any ship that get caught in the Knock-Up-Stream is catapulted into the sky and later slams back down into the ocean !" Bellamy continue to laugh, "Years ago, a bunch of ignorant sailors saw a bunch of ships falling from the sky and assumed that there must be an island up there somewhere ! In there minds, how else could a ship get up that high !" He stuck his tongue out with a derange smile as he finish, "Ha ! Ridiculous ! Anything that seems supernatural always has a rational explanation ! Anything a man can dream can eventually be explained and let me tell you the truth will hurt !"

 _There is some true in that…_ I think to myself, _However, just because you haven't seen something before doesn't mean that it doesn't exist._

The bar continues to laugh with Bellamy as Luffy seems to grow angrier, his hands now fists, as if he was fighting back the urge to punch this guy.

Bellamy finally calm down and sigh, "What a shame. Look, like that chick said, I was gonna let you into my crew if you passed the test for the New Era, but it seems like you're a lost cause."

My right eyebrow tick and I scowl, "Did he just called me 'chick' ?"

Bellamy glare at Luffy like he think he's not worth the trouble anymore, "Thing is… the time of pirates dreams are over !" he announce loudly, "The City of Gold, The Emerald Ruins, and the great One Piece… fools who dream of these fictional treasures don't notice the real treasures all around them ! In this age of oceans, the very men who are capable of navigating currents end up chasing these ridiculous dreams and die in the process !"

I frown at him, actually pitying him a little, _What's the purpose of going to a place everyone else has been before ? What if you want to see a place that is supposed to only be a dream ? That's what real adventure is about._

Bellamy's smile get even wider as says mockingly, "Whenever these people speak of these dead idiot, they always say 'he was happy because he died living his dreams !' Ha ! No ! He died because he was a fool !"

I glance at Luffy, seeing him loosening his fists as his anger seems to vanish so that there's no emotion at all on his face. But then… Bellamy hold up his own fist and declare, "So when I see people chasing dreams of One Piece, I get disgusted !"

A without raising a hand to defend himself, Luffy just shut his eyes and allows Bellamy to hit him so that he falls backwards on the ground.

Nami cries out in shock as Zoro and I didn't react, just sharing a discreet glance before looking down at Luffy again, waiting to see what he was going to do about it.

Bellamy suddenly went on speaking, laughing as if he knew the answer to the meaning of life, "You're a weak pirate just like they were ! And as long as you're hacking around you're making us, the real pirates, look like trash !" And then he threw his glass at the floor, narrowly missing Luffy's head, who was still lying there, staring up at the celling.

Luffy doesn't move at all, just lay there with an empty expression, as if he's merely bored as everyone follow Bellamy's example and began to throw food and drinks at us.

Nami finally couldn't take it anymore, "Luffy, Zoro, Riley, forget all about that pacifist crap earlier ! " she scream, "Take that jerk out !"

Luffy slowly sit up, not even reacting to the food and drinks around him as he looks directly as Zoro and me and give us one order, "Zoro, Riley… no matter what happens, don't fight back."

Zoro and I share a look, and slowly put our swords back in their sheath, resigned.

The three of us stand calmly in line, and Bellamy and his crew starts to attack. They began punching and hitting the boys the boys as if they were practice dummies. I only receive some slap in the face from the only girl in his crew as the other content themselves to throw food and drinks at me. I supposed they didn't have enough guts to hit a girl after all, even if I end up cut in several place because of the glass shards.

 _"Are you just gonna stand there ?"_

I close my eyes tightly at hearing that voice again, a cold sensation running through my blood, _Shut up, you're not real…_

 _"Ha !"_ the voice mock, _"You amuse me… I knew you were the one I was waiting for…"_

 _What ?_ I asks, but the voice stay silent, the coldness disappearing.

I open my eyes to see Bellamy take a long sip of booze before spitting it all into Luffy's face.

Seeing that they finally seem to leave me alone, Nami grab my arm and pull me away, looking at the cut on my face, arms and legs in worry and horror.

"Why did you let them do that !? I know you can kick their ass with your eyes closed !" she ask me in anger.

"Believe me, in other circumstance, I would have." I answer her as I throw away some bit of food stuck in my hair.

Bellamy slams Luffy's face right through a window, leaving the steady dripping of blood on the shattered glass, and someone else shatters a bottle on Zoro's head… but neither of them of them fought back or even blink.

Eventually, they both end up laying on the ground, beaten up and bloody.

Nami went running over to them both, still trying to get them to fight back, but what Sarquiss says next, get my blood boiling and glare murder at him.

Nami stare up at him with cold eyes and hiss, "Excuse me ?! Did you just said you wanted to _buy_ me ?!"

"That's right." Sarquiss says with a rather evil grin, "The other one's pretty too but she obviously doesn't know when to shut her mouth… Come on girl… join us."

Surprisingly, Nami doesn't look angry, but her face turns to one of a disgust smirk, "I hate to say it." She says her face dark, "But I'm too good to be seen with pirates like you ! You're nothing but small time thugs !"

The rest of the bar laugh at us, with Luffy and Zoro lying on the floor, no longer moving. The only person who wasn't laughing was the bartender, who was cleaning some glasses and just watched, his own expression empty as Bellamy throw his glass down like a child throwing a tantrum, and yell at us to get out of his sight. With as much poise as can muster, Nami pick up both men by their shirts and drag them out, me silently following behind as they continue to throw bottles at us on the way out.

But as we walk out of the bar and turn to the other street, a familiar voice call out, "The Sky Island does exist !"

We turn right toward Blackbeard, Nami dropping the boys like sack of potatoes on the ground, who's eating his pies, sitting on the ground, watching us with a curious expression. After taking a big bite, he says with a laugh, "That place really does make a killer cherry pie !"

Nami sneer at him and snarl, "Got something you wanna say ?!"

"What could you possibly be angry about ?" Blackbeard ask cheerfully with wide grin, "You're three friends won that fight without even throwing a punch !"

"What the hell are you talking about ?!" Nami answers angrily.

Blackbeard smirk and stare at me, "Judging from all the cut on you and that bruise on your cheek, you do know that I'm right, right ?"

Nami round on me, "Does someone here are finally going to explain to me what the hell is this about ?!"

I sigh and rub my hand over my forehead tiredly, "Going around picking fights with every random person you meet, thinking that they are weaker than you, doesn't prove you're strong. One doesn't need to fight senseless battle to go ahead. When face with a person like this," I gesture vaguely towards the bar, where Ballamy laughter can be hear clearly, "the only way to prove that you are better than that is not to fight back."

"And get beaten up ?!" she demands, still fuming.

"At least we know we're nothing like those losers." I shrug nonchalantly.

Blackbeard laugh loudly, contrary to the one at the bar, it isn't a mocking or belittling laugh… more like one of respect, "That's right ! Real men, or in that case, women," he nod to me in respect, "Don't need to prove anything ! I also respect the way you treated them back there," he says to Nami, "You've got nerve of steel, lady !"

Suddenly, Luffy and Zoro got up and begin to dust themselves off. Fixing his hat, Luffy turn his bloody face towards Blackbeard, looking at him with the same unreadable look that he had given Bellamy.

Blackbeard only grin a little wider, looking at Luffy with a great deal more respect than he had before. He then says, "This New Era they keep rambling on and on about is a load of crap !"

I nearly snort, _It's a load of shit, I'll agree that much…_ And I really hate the fact that I agree with this guy.

"The era where pirates dream of treasure will come to an end ? Yeah, right !" Blackbeard laugh again just as he slams his whisky bottle onto the ground and call out loudly, getting everyone attention around us, "THE DREAMS OF PIRATES… WILL NEVER END !"

There's a silence from everyone as Luffy still doesn't react at all, like he can see something in Blackbeard that we can't. A quick glance around and I spot the 'champion man' on the roof of one of the building not too far away, as well as a man, rather thin with light brown hair that hangs down to his lower neck. He looks tall, probably around 11 feet. He appears calm, his expression almost emotionless. He wears glasses, the left lens of it is a normal rectangular eyepiece, but the right side is circular and holds what seems to be a cross hair. But the most noticeable thing about him is his weapon, a rather long rifle leaning casually against his shoulder.

I narrow my eyes on them, _So we are being watched…_

"Am I right ?!" Blackbeard challenge, and his shouting causes the crowd around us to laugh good-naturedly at him, asking what he was talking about.

"One upping your peers isn't easy !" is his only answer before he calm down enough to look directly at Luffy, answering, "They can laugh at us all they want because when you aim high, you often come across fights that just aren't worth fighting, right !?"

"Let's just go." Zoro says quietly, giving Blackbeard one last weird look before turning around and walking away, Nami following him with no problem.

I look at Luffy patiently, who still hadn't move, staring at Blackbeard with that long and hard look… I know him well enough to know that he isn't happy with what he was seeing, but doesn't say anything else as Blackbeard stand up, his bottle and sack of pies back in his hands.

"Oh, it looks like I interrupted you." He says as if he just realized that he was being rude to a group of shoppers. "Are you in any hurry, kids ?"

Luffy didn't answer, however Blackbeard doesn't seem to be expecting one as he turn and raise his drink, "One more thing…" he add, "I hope you find your way to Sky Island."

As he walk away, laughing, I put a hand on Luffy arm and says gently, "Luffy ?"

"Something with that guy rub me off the wrong way…" he says, still staring at Blackbeard retreating back.

"I know…" I answer quietly, looking up to see that the two men watching us weren't there anymore.

"You saw them too." Luffy state, seeing what I was doing.

"Yeah…" I sigh tiredly, and turn around, "Come on, let's get back to the ship. Maybe Robin had more luck than us."

Once reaching where Nami and Zoro where waiting for us, we all walk back to the harbor in silence, until Nami ask, "Maybe we should go back and talk more to that guy… he might know something about Sky Island…"

I snort, "I would prefer if we didn't, thank you very much."

"Yeah." Zoro says sternly, "There was something seriously wrong with that weirdo."

Nami frown thoughtfully, "Do you have any idea of who he is ?"

"I dunno." Luffy confess softly, in a serious voice that was almost unheard of from him, "But it's not _he._ "

Nami look at him in confusion and ask, "If it's not he then… what is it ?"

"It's _they._ " Zoro answers as I reach out to wipe some blood at the corner of Luffy's mouth. He looks up at me and with frown, reach out to the cut under my left eyes, tracing it with a gentle finger. His lips tighten in a thin line as he looks up in my eyes and stare for a second, before taking a step back a went on walking.

I frown and blink at his back.

What was that about ?

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, I wrap a towel around me and stop in front of the mirror.

Without thinking much about it, I reach for the healing balm Chopper gave me upon seeing the cuts on me and gently apply it on the cut on my left cheekbone. It's already barely noticeable, as well as the others on the rest of my body and I actually frown in thought about it. I've always considered myself as a rather faster healing person, but even so, those cuts couldn't possibly disappear _that_ fast.

 _"You're thinking too much."_

I jump, startle and stare wide eyes at the mirror.

There's that voice again… but the most shocking thing, is that my eyes, who were usually the palest of green, now have some flecks of orange/red in them.

It's barely there, some really weak glowing spot here and there, nobody would notice if they didn't stare into my eyes really attentively…

I back away, actually feeling a little scared here.

 _"Calm down… I'm just trying to help."_

"What the fuck is happening to me ?" I whisper to myself, trembling slightly.

 _"I'm not strong enough yet… but soon, my friend, we'll talk."_

After saying that, in a surprisingly soothing tone, I blink, and my eyes turn back to normal.

In hurry, I take off the towel covering my naked body and look at myself carefully, passing my hands everywhere on me.

Nothing. Not a scratch. As if nothing ever happens.

I breath heavily, my mind running everywhere at once.

Just… what the fuck ?! What the hell is happening ?

Then I pause, my mind clearing finally.

Of course ! It must be link to that sword… Is this it ? The power of protection granted to those worthy of this legendary blade ? But if this voice is anything to go by, that'll mean that this sword has some sort of mind of its own… some kind of spirit or something. I sure as hell hope it's not an actual person trapped in there.

It said that it was not strong enough yet… does that mean that whatever's in there, is capable of gathering some energy in order to speak and interact with other things ? If so, then how ?

So many question and theory run through my head… I can only hope that I will find some answer soon.

The only thing I can be sure for now, is that this voice, whatever it is… doesn't want to cause me any harm… it actually seems like it wants to help me…

It called me its friend…

Still deep in thought, I put my bra on and pull a deep blue sleeveless shirt over my head. It's one of Zoro's so it reaches just above mid-thigh, and I pull on a white short under it. Looking into the mirror, I look at myself a bit and scrunch my nose a little. With this shirt it looks like I'm wearing a really short dress… but I don't have a single clean shirt left…

Deciding to let my hair lose, I wrap my black bandana around my wrist like a bracelet and step out of the bathroom.

"Hey, guys ! One of you is going to help me do the laundry from now on ! I can keep on washing everyone clothes by myself !" I state upon stepping on the deck.

"I already clean my own clothes ! I won't touch the boy's." grumble Nami from where she was sulking on one of the corner of the deck.

"I didn't expect anything less from you." I mumble before stating, "Usopp, you'll help me this week and you'll all take turns after that."

Usopp splutters for a moment but I sent him a look that clearly say, 'You sure you wanna argue with me ?'

He sighs, "Alright…I'll do it." He agrees with a pout.

I nod in satisfaction, "Good."

I turn around to where Chopper was treating Luffy and Zoro.

Chopper look up from his work for a moment and look me over, blinking, "It's already healed? The balm I gave you is a strong one, but for those cut to already have disappear, they probably weren't very deep…"

"They were superficial, nothing to worry about." I reassure him. Zoro sent me a look that clearly state that he didn't believe it for a second, I stare at him.

He nods slightly, understanding that this was something we would definitely discuss, but not right now.

"So… what happened to you guys, exactly ?" Usopp ask in concern, leaning against the railing and watching as Chopper dab disinfectant on a deep cut on Luffy's arm. "It looks like you were mauled by a pack of rabid wolves."

"Not quite, but not a bad guess." I state casually, going to sit on the railing.

"It was pirates." Luffy admit before he assures him, "But we're ok. Just some scratches."

"Yeah." Zoro add, looking as if we just got into a small misunderstanding, but Nami's looking put out as she sits on the stairs, her back to us all, sulking moodily.

"You guys seems to be ok with everything, but I certainly am not !" she says as the boys look at her and I roll my eyes at her. She seems to be trying to hold back her rage back before she lose it and begin yelling out, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO ?! YOU ARE MEN RIGHT !? WHEN SOMEONE PROVOKES YOU, THE ONLY LOGICAL RESPONSE WOULD BE TO PUMMEL THEIR FACES AND THEN WIPE UP THE BLOOD WITH THEIR FRIEND'S FACES ! OR BETTER YET YOU SHOULD'VE JUST BLOWN UP THE ENTIRE ANNOYING TOWN !"

She then turn her enraged face to me and went on, "AND YOU ! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SCARY CRAZY WOMAN WHO DON'T TAKE SHIT FROM ANYONE ?! YOU NEVER LET ANYONE WALK OVER YOU BEFORE, NOT EVEN YOUR OWN FRIENDS AND HERE YOU JUST STAND THERE AND LET THAT BITCH SLAP YOU WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING AND THOSE MEN THROW THEIR FOOD AND DRINKS AT YOU LIKE THAT !"

I wait patiently until she stop screaming and raise an eyebrow, "Are you done yet ? I already explained to you why we didn't do anything, and you know that I don't like to repeat myself."

"DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LIKE IT !"

Usopp lean towards Luffy and ask in a whisper, "Why is she in such a bad mood ? She doesn't even have a scratch on her !"

Luffy shrug, "Dunno."

Chopper then ask bravely if we were able to find any information on Sky Island… which earn him a dark look from Nami which cause him to back away in fear.

"I don't care about that freaking Sky Island anymore !" she scream again, "Every time I talked about it they just laugh at me ! What's so funny about that anyway !?"

"I could never laugh at you my dear !" Sanji burst out of the kitchen with a plate full of snacks and tea, swooning at Nami.

Thankfully, Robin return at that moment and Nami turn her wrath onto her. "If it turns out that Sky Island don't exist, I'm going to throw you overboard with rocks in your pockets for good measure !"

Robin blink at her in surprise and Usopp warn her that she better keeps her distance for a while, until she calms down.

Robin only smile as give Luffy a map of this island, telling him that she got some information on it. Standing up, I walk up to Luffy to look at the map too. Looking over it, I note that we are actually at the point labeled 'Mock Town' but on the other side of the island was a large X.

Pointing at it, I ask her, "What's that X stand for ?"

"That's where a man name Montblanc Cricket lives. Apparently, he was banished there because he didn't blend in with the rest of the town."

"Didn't blend in ?" Usopp and Luffy repeat in surprise and confusion.

"From what I heard, Mr. Cricket talked about his dream too much, and that didn't sit well with the other citizens." Robin explain as she heads to the door of the girl's room. "Sounds like you have something in common." She smiles brightly at Luffy before closing the door and Luffy beam at the map, loudly proclaiming that we need to go pay that guy a visit.

I can't help but smile widely at the excitation on his face. I have to say that I am also very excited at the idea of seeing Skypiea for myself… I'm sure it's even more beautiful in real.

* * *

Half an hour later, we were back out at sea on the Merry with a large ship in front of us. It looks a great deal like Masira's ship, with the giant trees that serve as masts, the sides of the ship were covered in little doors and ladders where some men, dressed in wetsuits, were climbing up, and a large orangutan skull and crossbones for the Jolly Roger.

Luffy asks if this was the same salvage ship from before, but Robin dismiss it, saying that though it looks the same, it wasn't Masira's crew. Chopper and Usopp both nod in agreement, saying that they saw those guys and it turn out that they docked at Mock Town just like most ships in these waters.

A large man who looks like an orangutan with long green hair and wearing a black button up shirt that is too small for his body showing off his hairy torso. "Can you believe I got all worked up, wondering who you people are ?" he ask us all.

"Your face looks weird." Luffy call bluntly, "What species are you ?"

My eyebrows shot high on my forehead as I whisper, "I didn't think he could get any ruder."

"I don't know…" Zoro answer amusingly from beside me, "I kinda see what he means."

"I'm human you moron !" The green hair man yells angrily as his crew yell in outrage as well. That there was no one out there who knew more about underwater search than their captain. But the man, which the crew states is named Shoujou, calm them down, going on to admit that his temper was short these days because he wanted to be named as the next Warlord since Crocodile was defeated, but he hadn't got any news yet.

I smile slightly at earing that… I wonder how he would react if we tell him that we actually are the one who took him out.

That's also one thing I always liked about Luffy… he's modest. He doesn't go around talking about people he's beaten up… Unlike that Bellamy.

"So you're goal is to become one of the seven Warlords of the Sea ?" Luffy asks Shoujou.

"Didn't I just say that ?!" Shoujou call in annoyance. But then he went on to introduce himself, bragging about how he never cut his hair once in his whole life. But when Luffy said that was lame that got Shoujou angry.

"It's true that his hair is even longer than yours, Riley." Nami state as she grabs a strand of my hair.

"I always make sure they don't reach past my hips, otherwise it's more a pain than anything else." I comment, not really caring about it.

Luffy sigh in annoyance, beginning to losing patience, "Can you move ? You're kinda on the way."

Shoujou really lose it at that, "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU ?! THIS IS MY TURF ! IF YOU WANT TO PASS YOU EITHER PAY THE TOLL OR BE SUNK ! GOT IT ?!"

Usopp, who was crouching low behind Chopper ask, "His turf… ? Now he's starting to sound like our old friend Masira…"

"Huh ?" Luffy ask, looking at him in surprise, "Masira said stuff like that ?"

That also got Shoujou attention, "Masira ?" he ask at once, "What about Masira ?!"

"If you must know…" Luffy says, a little too smug for my liking, "We kicked his butt off our boat !"

But Shoujou scream in outrage as he yell at him for daring to kicked his own brother.

"Wait, hold on !" I yell, trying to appease him just a little before this went out of hand, "Listen to me ! Sure we threw him off our boat, but I bet he's alive !"

"Unless he was eaten by a Sea King or something." Zoro add nonchalantly.

I turn to glare at him, "Shut up you idiot !"

But Shoujou was far from listening anyway, as he pulls out his microphone and begin to scream into it. None of us could tell what he was doing at first, but the sound waves from his voice was actually causing pain to his crew and destroying his ship. Suddenly, the Merry too was also being torn apart, the planking was coming off, the patches that Usopp worked so hard to fix were falling apart and looked close to being blown away…

"What's going on ?!" Usopp cries out in confusion, "How's he doing all this ?!"

"Sonic vibrations !" I answers loudly through the noise, finally understanding what Shoujou was doing, "He's using the wavelengths from his voice to do all this ! The vibrations are ringing through the ship and causing it to fall apart !"

"Oh, hell ! Let's get out of here ! This guy's as crazy as his brother !" Sanji yell, his hands over his ears as Nami, having calmed down enough from her experience in Mock Town to give us orders, and soon we were able to sail away from the range of Shoujou voice, though the damage had been done, the Merry was in such a bad shape that we were actually leaving a trail of debris behind us and Usopp was now pulling planks of wood and his tool set out as Chopper and Sanji help him patching things up as best as they could.

I frown, not liking what I was seeing. It's hard to say if the Merry is already irreparable at this stage… As long as the keel isn't broken, I guess we can still do something… but even then, that's a long shot. I mean, she's falling at the seams and the kind of repairs Usopp can do, even with all the care and love he puts into it, are amateur ones.

No… it would take a master shipwright to save her at this point…

PAUSE.

After escaping Shoujou and his crew, the boys were patching up the ship as best as they could as Nami, Robin and I were looking over the map.

"We left Mock Town and headed east by circling around the northern shore of the island. Our destination… is here." Nami says as she traces the path with her finger before she looks at Robin and ask, "We're supposed to meet that man here. What's the name again ?"

"His name is Montblanc Cricket." She answers calmly as we turn the bend.

"And you're sure he'll be able to help us out, right ?" Nami ask. But her voice is drown out by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper when they spot a beautiful palace right on the edge of the water.

"Gorgeous !" Nami exclaim, her eyes shining and I can swear there's a berry sign in them, "This Cricket man must be very rich !"

"I wouldn't be so sure of it if I were you…" I state, suppressing a smile as Luffy jump off to get a closer look, and yell in shock as he finds out that it was just a paper covering part of a house that looks like it had been carved right in half.

"Well, that's a letdown…" Usopp scowl slightly in disappointment.

"So…" I ask, looking at Robin curiously, "Do you have any idea of why he decided to live here ? That's pretty far of the town, not that I blame him of course."

"I don't know all the details." She admits, leaning against the rails, "But I think it has something to do with his belief that a large amount of gold rests somewhere in the hills of Jaya."

Usopp eyes light up with sparkling stars, "GOLD ?!"

"Do you think he's here looking for some kind of buried treasure ?!" Nami ask at once, berry sign in flashing in her eyes.

Looking at her greedy expression, I shake my head in exasperation, knowing that now that she has the idea of money in her head, she won't give up until she sees it.

In fact, as we land, she has poor little Chopper digging up places around the house.

Luffy has been quick to shake his disappointment over the house as he stuck his head inside, looking for anyone who lives here.

"Luffy." I call to him and he look up at me in question, "That's quite impolite to enter someone else's home without invitation."

That cheeky little thing only smiles sheepishly in response.

As the other's starts to make themselves comfortable, on a large tree stump, Nami found a book and pick it up, reading the title curiously, "Noland the Liar ?"

"I think I heard that story." I state, looking at the book above her shoulder, "Something about a guy who told tales about seeing a city made of gold…"

Nami starts reading it out loud. About how an explorer named Montblanc Noland who always told amazing stories about his adventures. But they sounded so far-fetched, no one was sure if they were to believe him or not. One day, when he returned from one expedition, he reported back to his king that on an island he found a city built out of solid gold. To see it for himself, the king took two thousand of his own soldiers and set out with Noland to find this city for himself, fighting off powerful storms and sea monsters. By the time they finally found the island that Noland talked about, there were only a hundred of his soldiers left. But all they found was a deserted island with an ordinary jungle. Because of this, the outraged king sentenced Noland to death for his lies. His final words before he was executed were the followed:

 _"I can only assume that the City of Gold sunk into the sea !"_

But no one believed him anymore, even though he never swayed from his story until his very last breath.

"That's a really sad story." I state, frowning at the idiot smiling face of who was supposed to be Noland on the illustration of the book. Knowing that he wasn't smiling but in reality crying in despair, pleading for someone to believe him, make my heart break in sympathy for him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the first and certainly not the last to die unjustly.

A startle scream makes us jump and turn to sea that something had grab hold of Luffy and was now pulling him deep underwater.

While most of us cry in alarm and Usopp jump in the water to fetch Luffy up, Sanji blink blankly before saying, "Is it my imagination… or is what'd grabbed Luffy strangely looked like a chestnut ?"

"Don't be stupid." Drawl Zoro at him.

"What did you say, Moss-Head !?" Sanji roar back.

"I SAID YOU'RE STUPID, SWIRLY EYEBROW !"

I roll my eyes and decide to ignore them as they fight, turning my attention to where Usopp finally pulled Luffy back out of the water, snapping at him to be more careful.

As Luffy was busy coughing up seawater and look overly confused at what just happened, someone jump out of the water and land in a fighting stance in front of us.

The person in front of us is a rather muscular, middle-aged man with blond hair and, strangely enough, a large chestnut on his head. He's also bare-chested and bare-footed and has a strange tattoo of a chestnut with the word 'Maroon' on his arm… but suddenly, out of nowhere, he collapses on the ground and struggle for air, as if in terrible pain.

Chopper cry in panic and hurry over him, carefully looking over the man for any sign of injuries.

I sigh tiredly, rubbing the bridge of my nose… why can't we have just one normal day where nothing strange happens ?

"STUPID GREEN HAIRED FREAK !"

"PERVERTED COOK !"

"AT LEAST I DO SOMETHING USEFUL ON THIS SHIP ! WHAT DO YOU DO APPART FOR SCOWLING AND SLEEPING ALL DAY LONG ?!"

"OH PLEASE, YOU'RE FOOD ISN'T THAT GOOD ANYWAY ! AND I AT LEAST KNOW HOW TO FIGHT DECENTLY ! NOT LIKE YOU AND YOU'RE RIDICULOUS MOVES WITH YOUR LEGS ! YOU LOOK LIKE THIS FREAKING BALLET DANCER IN ALABASTA !"

"AH ! HOW DARE YOU ! I'M NOTHING LIKE THIS OKAMA !"

Scowling darkly at earing the boys still fighting, I round down on them, snapping harshly, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I PUNCH IT CLOSE FOR YOU ?!"

They both turn to me, Zoro still pissed of and Sanji looking at me with a slight pout.

"But Riley dear !" he whine, "Did you hear what this ruffian said to me ?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING RUFFIAN !?"

"I said shut up !" I snap again, glaring at them, "I don't give a flying fuck who said what, all I wants is just five minute of complete silence from the both of you !"

Sanji looks ready to cry at being scold by me while Zoro just scowl and cross his arm, looking away and actually sulking a little.

I nod firmly to myself, satisfied that they will keep silent for now, "Now make yourself useful and help Chopper bring that guy into the house. It'll be more comfortable for him to work."

Sanji looks really happy to have something to do that would please me and hurry over Chopper.

Zoro follow at a more sedated space and pause before me, "You really have to stop scolding me like a child. Aren't I supposed to be the older brother ?"

I scoff at him, throwing him a very unimpressed look, "I was scolding Aiden when I was six years old. And I'll stop treating you like a child when you'll stop acting like one."

He grunts and pout before walking away, glaring at Robin and Nami when they giggle mockingly at him.

Once inside, everyone waits patiently for Chopper to explains what was wrong with the man. And sure enough, he tells us that this man was suffering from a serious disease known as Caisson Disease, or Decompression Sickness. Apparently, a condition arising from dissolved gases coming out as bubbles inside the body.

"DCS can produce many symptoms." Chopper says with a worried frown as he looks down at the man lying on the bed, "Its effects may vary from joint pain and rashes to paralysis and even death."

"I see…" I state thoughtfully, "So this man must have been diving very deep underwater from most of his life to be affect that way."

"If so, he must have been looking for something and is apparently very determinate to find it." Sanji says as he sucks on his cigarette nonchalantly.

"HEY OLD TIMER !" voices cries out from outside the house before Masira and Shoujou shows up, fighting to be the first one to get through the door before settling to just sticking their large heads in, seeing that they were to big to enter, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT !?"

Seeing who it was, Usopp and Chopper screams, as they run around in fear as Usopp cry out, sounding close to tears, "THEY'VE COME TO KILL US !"

"What in the world are you people doing here ?!" Shoujou demand angrily.

"And what do you think you're doing to our friend ?!" Masira add just as angry.

Luffy glance at them as he brings more cold water beside Cricket, "We're trying to help. So I suggest that you either lend us a hand or find somebody else to bother."

"Come now Luffy." I say lightly, "We can't really blame them for being upset. After all, this guy is obviously their friend and we didn't exactly leave a good impression on either of them."

Luffy tilt his head to the side, thinking about it before shrugging, "As long as they don't bother Chopper while he's working, I don't care."

Usopp then scream at him not to antagonize them, reminding him of what they were capable of, and even suggest that we should just jump outside the window and run away. But then, the two over-sized monkey surprise us all by thanking us and practically crying, startling Usopp and Chopper.

Luffy and I went outside so that we can really talk to them to explain what's going on. Not five minute later Luffy and them were already getting along like old friends. As we talk, the two admits that they did live here as well, but spent most of their time on their ships since this place was too small for them. It turns out that this little house is the headquarters to what they call the Saruyama Alliance.

"Either way, I'm really impressed that you managed to kick Masira off your ship and sent him flying like that !" Shoujou says to Luffy, laughing good naturally.

"I'm sure even you could kick his ass if you try !" Luffy laugh back.

I snort in amusement at their conversation before Chopper came running out of the house, calling to us that Cricket was awake. As we went in to see him, Shoujou decide to test the theory and kick Masira and cry in amazement that he was able to do so as he went flying off into the distance.

I shake my head amusingly at them as I enter the house, relieved to see Cricket sitting up, a great deal calmer than before and smoking a cigarette as he speaks, "I'm sorry I attacked you." He says sincerely, "I thought that you were nothing more than another group of bandits who had come to steal my gold."

Nami perk up immediately, "Gold ?!"

"Just calm down, you greedy witch." Zoro hiss at her as Cricket ask, "What exactly was it you wanted to ask me ?"

Luffy walk over to him and says eagerly, "We're searching for Sky Island ! And we were told you might be able to tell us how to get there !"

"Are you serious ?" Cricket ask before he burst out laughing, "DON'T TELL ME YOU BELIEVE THAT PLACE ACTUALLY EXISTS ?!"

Nami's face turn dark as she advance on him, ready to slug him, with Usopp desperately trying to hold her off as Luffy cry out, "You mean there's no Sky Island ?! Are you sure !?"

Though he has calm down greatly, Cricket's still chuckling as he admits, "I don't know." He breathes a little more of his cigarette before he finishes, "See… nobody really knows if the Sky Island exist or not. I know only one man who claims to have seen the island himself, but he's considered a liar of epic proportions."

We all turn to look at Usopp.

"IT'S NOT ME !" he snap angrily as Robin giggle to herself as seeing his outrage face and our dubious look.

"There's an old fairytale that the people in the North Blue know very well." Cricket went on, "It's called Noland the Liar."

Again, Luffy throw a searching look at Usopp, "Quit looking at me Luffy !" he yell, "My name's not Noland !"

"Now that I think about it…" I speak up, looking at Cricket without judgment, "Noland's family name… was also Montblanc. Does that make you related to him somehow ?"

Cricket look out the window with a faraway look on his face and admit it all without shame. Noland is his distant ancestor. However, he also adds that they were so far removed, he doubts that he has any of Noland's blood in his veins. He acknowledges that his family was driven out of the North Blue a long time ago. And though his family may deny the name they have never hated Noland for it because contrary to what everyone else believes, Noland had been a very honest man.

Cricket went on the state that he knows that Noland was far from stupid. That he truly believed what he saw and stuck to his story even though he was put to death for it.

Usopp get excited, thinking he has it all figured out, that Cricket came here to prove Noland right and clear the family name. However Cricket lost it, "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS !"

And to our surprise, he fires at him, freezing us all as we stare wide eyes at him. Though it was clear that he never intent to hit him, missing him clear by a mile, it was enough to get his point across. "I DON'T EVEN CARE IF THE CITY OF GOLD EXISTS OR NOT ! THE ACTIONS OF MY ANCESTOR HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME AND MY LIFE !" Cricket scream out, "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BEGIN TO IMAGINE WHAT IT'S LIKE ! AS A KID FOR EVERYONE TO LAUGH AT YOU AND RIDDICULE YOU CAUSE YOU'RE A DESCENDANT OF THAT IDIOT NOLAND ! THAT'S WHAT I DEALT WITH MY WHOLE LIFE !"

Usopp gulp down as Cricket takes several calming breaths, putting the gun back down.

Cricket declare that many members of his family tried to do the same thing, to find the city and clear the family name. But in the end each one of them died in the attempt, long before they even reached the island. Ashamed of his family, Cricket ran away from home and became the captain of a crew of pirates. He did not necessarily wanted to become a pirate then, he just wanted to escape the curse of carrying the Montblanc family name.

However, ten years ago, Cricket and his crew accidentally came across Jaya, the island that Noland supposedly found the city and the island that so many of his family members failed to find their way to. Stand upon the cape where the City of Gold was supposed to be, Cricket decided to accept his fate and find out once and for all if there was the legendary city that Noland found or not. His crew however, did not agree with his decision and left him alone on the island. Cricket finish his story by telling us that he began diving all alone in this water every day in search of a clue of the City of Gold.

I frown in displeasure at earing that his crew just left him there. A real crew don't just abandon their captain on an island like that. Sure, we sometimes aren't really thrilled with some decision that Luffy's make, but we would never leave him on his own… we will always be there to be sure nothing too bad happens to him because of his recklessness and too trusting attitude.

"I don't care if I find the city or not !" Cricket finish with a sigh, "I'm not here to prove Noland right or wrong. I have no interest in rewriting history. All I'm doing is following what I believe to be my destiny. This is between me and Noland. I am facing what I fear. And whatever the outcome, the act is all that matters."

"But what about the monkeys ?" Luffy suddenly ask, "How did they come to be on this island with you ?"

"I'm sure that's another story of bravery in the face of incredible odds !" Usopp says tearfully, having being moved by his story, "You life reads like a great book, you know Cricket ?"

Of course, it wasn't anything great like that, "They're just fans of the fairytale." Cricket answers blankly, effectively crushing Usopp's theory.

"How did they find you ?" I ask, genuinely curious about it.

"I think it was about five or six years ago." Cricket says, thinking back, "They heard rumor and set out to find me. Those two truly believe that the City of Gold exists somewhere and that they'll help me find it."

"Really ?" I say in interest and glance out the window where the two monkeys were arguing outside the house.

Cricket too look out the window with of fond smile on his face, "They just showed up out of the blue like that one day, proclaiming themselves as my followers without even bothering to ask me about it. Sure, they're loud and do nothing but fight all the time, but I've come to think of them like the sons I never had."

To Cricket, their barging into his life out of the blue saved his life from the constant loneliness he felt before they came. With this, Cricket became the leader of the Saruyama Alliance. Together with the two brothers and their pirate crews, they had been searching all around Jaya for the lost city. At the end of his tale, Usopp cry again, saying how much moved he was by this story.

"Are you just about finished telling us your life story ?" Luffy suddenly says bluntly.

I sniggers quietly as Usopp punch Luffy in the head, "Shut your mouth you ungrateful brat !" which Luffy respond by throwing him off over his shoulder and saying loudly that all he wants to know about was how to get to Sky Island.

"You think he could be a little more touched by what Cricket said." Nami whispers harshly, a small glare at Luffy's direction.

"Well, he's got a one-track mind." I remind her in light amusement, "And the only thing he's thinking about right now is his new adventure to Sky Island."

Cricket chuckles amusingly, "You're a pushy guy, aren't ya ?" he ask, "But like I told you, the only person who's claimed to have seen the Sky Island is Noland. And nobody knows if it's the truth or just another tall tale."

"Is there any record of his trip to the island ?" I ask, and he look at me with a raise eyebrow, "I know it must have been centuries since Noland died, but I have hard time believing that he didn't even kept a LogBook of his journey there. And something like that is similar to a family heirloom, it's passed down to generation to generation."

A rather heavy silence settles as Cricket and I stare at each other, the others shifting slightly in discomfort at the silence went on, Usopp and Nami worried that I somehow said something to offend him.

But then, a small smirk spread on his lips as he drawl, "Well, aren't you a smart one…" and reach to the bookshelf next to him and pull off a very old and worn-out book, "This…" he says as he throw it roughly at me and I catch it swiftly, "Is something that had been in my family for a long time, so long that nobody even knew where it came from…" he trail out mysteriously.

I sent him a look, and flick through the book, mindful of the worn-out pages threating to tearing themselves at the slightness rough movement, and pause around the middle of it, reading out loud the words that Noland had wrote, claiming to have seen Sky Fish, and a strange object with the name of Sky Waver, apparently a transportation device that can ride on the water, and other strange and fabulous objects. As I read on, everyone's eyes grow wider and wider with every word like a fascinating story that they want to know the ending to.

"Do you realize what this means ?!" Nami cries out excitedly.

"Sky Island really must exist !" Luffy beam brightly.

I smile at him. Well that settle it. No way in hell would he ever change his mind when he has that glint in his eyes.

* * *

After making sure that Cricket was feeling better, we all came out of the house and while Nami and Robin where reading Noland LogBook and the others listening to Cricket's stories, I decided to sit at the edge of the shore, legs in the water.

After a while, I feel someone sitting beside me and turn my head to see Zoro, sitting cross-legs with his swords beside him as he grab his white blade and start cleaning it.

"So…" he ask nonchalantly, "How come you don't have a scratch on you even thought I saw shards of glass in your arms and legs when we came back on the ship ?"

I sigh and shake my head, "To be honest, I don't know what the fuck is happening. I can only say that it must be linked to the legend surrounding my sword."

He raise an eyebrow and glance at the sword on my back, "Did you heard that voice again ?"

"Yeah." I answer, biting my thumbnail in thought.

He hum thoughtfully, "And what did it said ?"

I sigh again, "Alright, I'll tell you." I say in resignation, "When I stepped out of the shower, I put some of Chopper's balm on the cut that was on my cheek, and that's when I realize that there's was almost nothing left to see of my wounds. I know I heal faster than most people in general, but still, I thought it was strange."

I frown slightly as remember what happened after, "And then I look up at my face in the mirror and I admit that I freaked out a bit… There was some orange and red glowing spot in my eyes. When I began to panic, the voice told me that it just wanted to help me, that it wasn't strong enough yet but that it would talk to me soon enough."

I look up at Zoro and ask, "You don't think I'm going insane, right ?"

"Of course not." He assures me at once, "Even I can sense that that blade of yours isn't normal. I remember the feel of it when we were at Alabasta and I can assure you that now it's more powerful than before, it's almost the same feeling that I had when I first touch my own cursed sword."

I frown, "I get what you mean, but the difference is that in yours, there's a sense of danger so powerful that when I touched it I just wanted to run to be as far from it as I could… it was sickeningly evil."

"Yours too." Zoro say grimly, "I always feel it when I'm near it. Something dark and dangerous, growing steadily. But if what you said is anything to go by, that thing, whatever this is, wants to help you. Hell, it healed you and all."

I nod and add, "It also told me which apple to take, you know, the weird guy who gave one to Luffy ? Just before Luffy took the apple, it told me to take the third one to the left and that's the one Luffy took."

"That's weird." Zoro state, "Do you think Luffy could have heard it too ?"

I shrug, "I don't know… should we ask him ?"

Zoro thought it over and shake his head, "Let's wait a bit more. If that thing talk to you again, you tell me alright ? I don't want you to become possessed by some kind of demons or something like that."

I scowl at him, "Was that suppose to make me feel better ?"

He smirk, "Did it worked ?"

I snort amusingly and swat him in the shoulder, making him laugh.

We stood and make our way to where everyone had gathered around Cricket.

"Listen up and listen good." Cricket says, "I decided to tell you everything I know about the Sky Island. Most of it is rumors and heard-says so you'll have to make up your own mind whether you believe it or not."

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Nami nods excitedly.

"There's something very strange that happens on this part of the ocean." He points out to the sea, "Everything will suddenly turn dark as night, right in the middle of the brightest day."

Luffy hold up his hand as if he was in class, "That's what happened to us before !"

"Yeah," Usopp agrees at once, "It was like the sun vanished ! and then these enormous monsters showed up !"

"You've seen the giants." Cricket says, not sounding the least bit surprised at that, "There's a tale on where those things come from but forget about it for now, we can go into it later. Now about this night-fall.. it's caused by the shadow of an incredibly dense cloud."

But then, Nami was lost, telling him that it was too dark for clouds, it was as if the sun went out. He then explains that this cloud is special from every other cloud in that it forms high in the sky, has no internal air currents and never turns to rain. No light can reach the ground and it turns even the brightest day into the darkest night. These clouds, called Cumuloregalis cloud, never changed at all… and some people actually believe that these clouds are like fossils. Petrified clouds that drift around for centuries, unchanged.

Seeing the doubt on her face, Cricket adds that this was all rumors that he heard and what she believes is up to her.

"So it's… a 'Mystery Cloud" Luffy decide upon.

Instead of telling him he was stupid, Cricket agree with that statement, but also says that there was only one place that Sky Island could be and it's on top of one of those clouds. Luffy and Usopp were both cheering, getting ready to go, but Nami hit them both, screaming at them that we still don't know how to get up there.

"Yeah, that's gonna be the hard part." Cricket agrees, "Because you'll be risking your life every minute."

"You mean like now ?" the boys whimpers, Chopper looking at their beaten and swollen faces.

"There's only one way to get there, the Knock-Up Stream." Cricket answer, "It shoots straight up in the air, so theoretically, it can take you into the sky if you're lucky."

Luffy looks thrilled at this idea and says that all we have to do is hitch a ride when it next went off, but Nami counter that by asking if we would end up falling back to the ocean and get smashed to pieces.

"Usually, that's true." Cricket state, "Unless you can get the timing just right. It's one thing to sit here all comfy and talk about riding the Knock-Up Stream. But if you think this trip is gonna be some kind of pleasure cruise, you're in for a rude awaken."

Luffy's wide eyes as Usopp and Chopper looks freaked out. Cricket says that he heard many theories about it, but only one has ever made any real sense to him however no one's even been stupid enough to confirm it. The Knock-Up Stream is apparently created by a giant underwater pocket below the ocean floor. Water seeps in, and is heated by geothermal energy until it turns into steam. At some point, the pressure becomes too great and explodes, sending a giant stream upwards. The strength of each particular event varies dramatically but they all last for about a minute each time.

Zoro rose an eyebrow at this explanation and glance down at me.

I shrug, "Make sense to me."

"A full minute ?!" Nami cry out in shock, getting up, "Do you realize how enormous an explosion like that would have to be ?!"

Cricket turn his back on us, "Anyway, you can't really explain something like this with words and theories. It's one of the great mysteries of creation."

"So…" Usopp say, trying to sum it all up, "So then… we gotta ride this current that shows up five times a mouth to reach some island in the sky… and just _hope_ it's waiting for us ?!"

"I'd say that sums it up pretty well." I say with a bright smile, "And if we miss, we'll fall back down, slam into the ocean and get blown into fish food. A quick and painless death, that's not so bad."

Cricket smile broadly at me as Nami and Usopp gape in shock and Zoro just snort in amusement.

Usopp, pale and sweating, turn to Luffy's smiling face, "Ok, so we're gonna forget about Sky Island right ?" the two laugh, though Usopp a little forced before he says seriously that this was nuts. That we would have to be beyond lucky to be able to pull off a stunt like this. But Luffy's eyes were shining at the thought and say that we will anyway.

"I don't see why you bother to ty talking him out of it." Zoro says, "It never works and it gets real old, real quick."

"Doesn't mean I can't try !" Usopp yell at him before turning back to Luffy and remind him about the Merry's condition, that she'll never be able to withstand something like that. Cricket agrees, saying that she was worthless… even brand new she would never have been able to survive it. Usopp frown at him for that, as if almost tempted to do it just to prove that the Merry could, but let the insult slide, thinking that it would settle the matter that whether we could go or not. But then Cricket surprise us by offering to fix and reinforce the ship. Which Masira and Shoujou happily agree to.

Nami then remind us that we could only stay on this island for two more day before the LogPose reset and we'd be forced to move on. Usopp beam at that thought and ask Cricket when he thought that the next Knock-Up Stream would line up with those clouds, clearly sounding like he believes that we would be long gone by the time that it did line up perfectly. But that doesn't last as Cricket states that it would be around noon tomorrow.

"WAIT A MINUTE ! YOU MEAN WE CAN MAKE IT ?" Usopp scream.

" 'Fraid so." Cricket says, back still to him, "If you're scared then don't go."

Usopp's eyes suddenly turn angry as he point an accusing finger at him, "You're lying !" Cricket turn to look back at him as he went on, "There's something fishy about this ! We've known you less than 24 hours, why are you being so helpful ? And what's more…"

Luffy step up, looking angry as he try to tell him off, but Usopp snap at him to just shut up before he turn back to Cricket, yelling, "This Sky Island… this legendary place, that we don't even know the location of is just gonna show up out of the blue ? At noon tomorrow ? And to help us get there you're gonna rebuild and reinforce our ship… for _nothing_?! When something looks too good to be true, it probably is ! The infamous liar Noland was your great-great grand whatever right ? So how do we know we can trust you ?!"

I couldn't hide the flinch that parkour me as I step closer to Zoro at Usopp words. Even though I know he doesn't mean anything by it, his words kind of hurt me. You shouldn't blame a descendant for something that their ancestor did.

My action didn't went unnoticed by Zoro, who place his hand on the back of my neck and squeeze lightly, neither by Luffy who's eyes had widen in realization and snap furiously at Usopp, "Shut up, Usopp ! You're going too far ! You can't judge someone purely on who their family is !"

Cricket doesn't seem fazed at all by this as he pulls out his cigarette and looks at him. Usopp tense up as if expecting a fight. The two monkeys call out that dinner was ready and Sanji came stumbling out of the house and notice the tense atmosphere.

Untroubled Cricket says as he slowly walks up to him, "Masira said, whenever the mid-day night happens in this area, the Cumuloregalis cloud appear in the southern sky the _next_ day. Based on its usual cycle of five appearances a month, I'm _guessing_ the Knock-Up Stream will also erupt tomorrow at midday. That will probably also be to the south. I can't be 100% certain but there's a good chance the two events will coincide."

Cricket walk passed Usopp, whose anger faded to a look of nervousness and confusion. "I'm proud to have met a bunch of brave fools like you." He says warmly, "You're true pirates."

Shame came over Usopp's face at those words as Cricket finish, "Now then, let's go inside and eat. Tonight, I want you to call my home you home… my friends."

Those words were enough to cause Usopp to fall on his knees and Luffy smile happily. Usopp feeling down for his behavior, apologize to Cricket. Cricket however, was a bit disgust by Usopp as he was rubbing his running nose on Cricket's pants.

I smile slightly and look up at Zoro who look down at me with a question clear in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I say and he nod in understanding.

* * *

After that we were all inside the house, enjoying a good party. Masira was chasing Usopp around for tricking him to eat hot sauce, Cricket was drinking so much that his face was red, and Luffy and Shoujou wee dancing together.

I smile at them and look back down at the LogBook that I was reading.

 _The Skull –_

"The Skull right eye, that's where I saw the gold." Cricket quotes as he was suddenly right in front of my face.

And we all fell silent as we look at him, waiting for him to speak as if he was giving a speech.

"Those words, smeared with tears, were the last words Noland wrote in his LogBook." Cricket say as he stood up, " _The Skull's right eye. That's where I saw the gold._ That very same day, Noland was executed I still don't know what he meant by that… it doesn't refer to the name of a city or some landmark that used to be on the island. Or is it just a poetic illusion to his own impeding death ?"

"The blank pages that follow give us no clue, "Cricket sigh, his face still red as he tilts his head back and drank deeply, "And that's why we continue to dive to the bottom of the sea… we dream."

Cricket take the LogBook and read out a particular entry. It was when Noland first arrived on Jaya, when they heard the peculiar cries of a strange bird and the ringing of a grand bell. " _In our pride and arrogance we thought we've seen and heard everything in our short lives,_ " Cricket recited, obviously knowing this by heart, " _But the sound of that bell tolling left us all speechless ! It was as if the clang of that bell all struck us dumb with wonder !_ "

Cricket let out a loud cheering cry which Luffy and the monkeys echoes happily.

"Hey old timer, it sounds like you just might be a little fond of Noland after all." Usopp tease and we all laugh. Smiling, Cricket pull out of few bags from a trunk. He passes one of them to Masira before he sits back down and open up the one he still has and reveal a miniature golden bell.

We all stare in awe at the sight of such magnificent object.

"This bell isn't the one that Noland was writing about in LogBook," Cricket informs as Nami pick it up and ran her hands over it lovingly. "This is a bell-shaped golden ingot we found on the ocean floor during a dive."

Luffy smile brightly, "So the City of Gold is real !"

"It's still not proof enough though." Shoujou says sadly, "You can find golden relics like that lying around any old ruin in this part of the world."

"Maybe so…" I say thoughtfully, "But that does suggest that there was some civilization here sometimes in the past. Ingots are made to divide gold into stander unit of weight… and that would indicate an advantage trading society."

"Right." Cricket agree with a smile, "And you remember that peculiar bird call he said they heard when they arrived ?" he look to Masira and tell to show _it_ to us. He opens the bag and reveal the enormous chunk of gold that was carved into the shape of a strange looking bird holding a bell.

As we all gasp in wonder at it, Cricket tell us that this was the last of it as Nami swoon over it, reminding us all of how Sanji did the same whenever he saw cute girl.

"Golden bells and birds, huh ?" Sanji smile, "Do you think that these are symbols of some ancients, giant civilization ?"

"Truly a beautiful piece of work…" I say in awe as I pull it up and look at it under every angle possible, Robin doing a drawing of it from beside me in one of the notebooks she bought today.

Cricket shrug at Sanji's question, but says that he's sure they all come from the same casting. He then began to talk about the golden statue being a South Bird and that we could still find some on the island today. Masira began to talk more about them, about how sailors used them on their ships, but before he even finished, he and his brother stare at each other in horror and Cricket gasp.

"OH NO !" they yell out so suddenly that it startle us all.

"What ?!" Usopp cry out in surprise, "What's wrong ?!"

"This is really bad !" Cricket says, his face no longer holding any trace of the party and was deadly serious, "You guys gotta get to the forest on the south side of the island quick !" when Luffy tries to ask what was going on, Cricket point to the gold bird and add that we had to go and catch one of the South Birds and fast.

"What ?" Nami ask incredulously, "Why on heart should we go chasing birds in the forest at 11 pm ?!"

"Listen…" Cricket says crossly, "Tomorrow you're gonna sail for the Knock-Up Stream. It lies directly south of here… how are you gonna get there ?"

"We just sail the ship due south of course." Luffy says obviously.

"Think for a minute." I step in, standing up and brushing some grass off my backside, "How do you intend to go south when normal compass go crazy in these sea ?"

Nami gasp at that, finally realizing the problem here, "And the LogPose won't be of any use either since we're heading for open sea !"

Cricket tell us that we can still make it if we can capture a South Bird and follow its direction. Apparently, these strange looking birds have an odd habit of always pointing their head south, no matter where they are. Because of this, they were used in ancient time to navigate. With it, we can get the right direction.

"You see ?" Cricket finish explaining, "If you don't get going to that forest and catch one of those birds right now, you'll have to kiss your only chance of going to Sky Island goodbye !"

"AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING US THIS NOW !" the crew, minus Robin and I yell at him, looking panic-stricken as they all jump up and start running towards the forest as I shake my head in mock consternation and follow at a more sedate space, Robin giggling amusingly behind me before doing the same. Cricket throw us several nets, letting us know that they would get started on the repairs to the ship in the meantime before reminding us that we have until morning to find one of those birds or to forget about the whole thing.

"Come on guys ! how hard can it be to catch a bird ?" Luffy says, laughing happily as we enter the forest, net resting casually on his shoulder as he quickly looks around.

Looking around me, my eyes finally getting used to the darkness, I sneer, "What a creepy place." Usopp's sticking a little to close to me for comfort as Chopper looks ready to fall where he stands, his stomach still full from the party as Zoro complain about wanting a drink.

"Would someone remind me how we ended up in this mess ?" Nami ask nervously, hugging herself.

"That's how it always happens with us." I state in a bored way, trying to ignore the way that Usopp's trying to literally glue himself on my back with how close he is, "No matter where we go…"

After some grumbling and complaining, we suddenly hear a sound in the distance…

 _Jyoooooh…_

"HEY !" The boys all cry out, "THAT SOUNDED PECULIAR !"

"Oh you think ?" Nami ask in annoyance as we all split up into groups. Sanji take Usopp and Nami in one way, Robin and Zoro went in another and Chopper jump on my shoulders as I follow Luffy in another direction.

To his defense, Luffy really did look hard for the bird at first… but soon was completely distract by when he spotted something in a tree trunk and pulled out an Atlas beetle.

He grabs the insect and stand to show it to Chopper and me, putting the beetle a little to close to my nose for my taste as I gently push his hand back a little and smile indulgently when he begins to talk about the insect like he was writing a biography about it. Chopper, for his part, looks really fascinated by the whole thing.

Chopper jump down to the ground as he points out a Stag Beetle and Luffy launch himself in another explanation about the life and habit of this insect.

Leaning against a tree, arms fold under my breast while listening to what Luffy was saying, I actually jump a little when some sort a round fruit suddenly land at my feet with a dull thud, my arm shooting up to my sword automatically.

Looking up, eyes scanning the area quickly, I spot it. Such a strange and unusual animal. A large, rather chubby looking bird with a body of purple and bright green feathers. It has a large toucan-like beak that is an assortment of colors, while its head looks a bit like a fish.

Then, as our eyes met in a glaring match, the freaking bird actually smirk mockingly at me, before jumping a little farther on its tree branch.

I squint to try and see what has that beast so damn smug, and my eyes widen in shock as I spot just for what it was aiming for.

"No !" I yell at the bird, alerting Chopper and Luffy who jump on their feet and look around frantically, searching for some sort of danger.

Seeing nothing, they turn to me in confusion, Luffy opening his mouth, no doubt to ask why I yelled like that when I shot my arm up in the bird direction to point at it angrily.

"I know what you're thinking in that evil little bird brain of yours !" I call out to the still smirking creature, "Don't you dare !"

Chopper jump back on my shoulders, shaking a little in nervousness and fear as Luffy squint curiously at the bird, head tilt to the side, "Hey…" he says curiously, "Isn't that a beehive just next to it ?"

Seeing the smug look that that question brought to the bird face, I turn, yelling "RUN !" at Luffy before darting through the trees like my life depended on it.

It didn't take long for Luffy to run alongside me and we are forced to duck several others hive that drop on our way, getting stung in the process. Another strange bird calling sound, and I hurry to ask Chopper if he can translate it.

"HE SAID 'I'LL KILL YOU ANYONE WHO DISTURBS THIS FOREST' !" he answer, totally freaking out.

As if the bees weren't enough, soon enough we were being chased around by praying mantis… ones bigger than Chopper, and were able to hack through thick trees like they were butter.

"Why are they all chasing us !?" Luffy yell as he slaps another bee away.

"Those fucking annoying birds are able to control the others in the forest !" I hiss in frustration.

Finally, after several hours of running around the forest, we were able to find the others and we gathers around each other as we try to catch our breath.

"It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. " Zoro hiss in deep annoyance, "We didn't even see one !"

"Well, we did." I say as I wipe some sweat off my brows, and showing off my arms to let them see the cuts from the praying mantis and the stung from the bees, "And when I finally get my hands on that little shit…" I trail off, fuming in anger.

"We couldn't even get close enough to grab it !" Chopper exclaim from his place on my shoulders, "And with all those bugs chasing us, all we could do was run !"

Luffy sent him a little glare, panting for breath, "You didn't have to run at all ! Riley carried you all the way !"

"So eight people couldn't catch one bird ! That's pathetic !" Usopp scowl, "Come on, would you get it together guys ?"

"That's funny, I don't see any bird in _your_ hands either !" Sanji snap at him. Nami fall to her knees in exhaustion, confessing that she didn't think that she could run anymore.

 _Jyooooh !_

All of our heads shot up at hearing that sound. There just above us, a South Bird, looking down at us, laughing evilly, taunting us.

Suddenly, without any of us having time to blink, an arm appears just under the bird on the tree, two others sprouting out and wrapping themselves around the bird before throwing it at our feet.

We all blink down at the furious and struggling bird in surprise, before looking up at Robin, staring at her with mouth hanging open.

She just shrug, "I only have to see it to be able to grab it." She explain simply.

Bending down, I pick the bird up by its feet as he went on struggling and making weird angry sound.

I glare hard at it as I lift it up to my eye level, a slow smirk spread on my lips and I chuckle darkly, "Well, well, well… not so though now, are we ?" the bird stop its struggling and glare at me.

Usopp and Nami come forward to pock it as some sort of payback for the hell he put us through as we make our way through the forest, the bird starting to struggle again as we approach the exit.

"Can you understand what it's saying ?" Sanji ask Chopper.

"Mostly saying that he hopes that we all die painful deaths someday." Chopper answer.

"Can we eat it when we'll be at Sky Island ?" Luffy ask innocently.

The bird froze, eyes wide and beak open in shock.

I smile smugly, "Well that sure shut you up, huh, little monster."

We continue on our long walk back to Cricket's house, thinking that we would finally be able to relax, confident that the ship was already ready for our next journey…

But to our horror, when we got back, the whole place was a mess. Cricket's house and the ground around us is turn up, the house itself have two giant holes as if someone had shot a cannonball through it… but the three are in worse shape. Masira is laying on his face with a deep bleeding gash down his back, Shoujou is floating unconscious in the sea… and Cricket is dripping blood all over as he lay there.

"What the fuck happened here ?!" Sanji cry out, exclaiming what we were all thinking in a horrified voice.

"I think the more appropriate question here is…" say Zoro as he drag Shoujou back to the shore, "Whose ass we're gonna have to kick for doing this ?"

As Chopper and Nami see to the other two, Usopp gasp, standing shell shock in front of the Merry, the front half almost broken in half, now lying sadly on the ground and the mast snapped off like a twig.

Luffy was looking at Cricket who had woken up, "Sorry kid…" he gasp out painfully.

"You're alive !" Luffy says in surprise and relief, helping him in a sitting position, "Don't try to move to much…"

The whole time, Cricket was mumbling apologies about letting this happen even as he try to push himself up, "Gotta get moving though," he gasp out, "The ship's not gonna fix itself up."

But Luffy was demanding that he tell us who did this to them, Cricket trying to say that it didn't matter anymore.

I walk up to them and as he look up, he smile, pleased, "I see you managed to catch one of those little devils ! That's good."

I put the bird down in front of him and look at him suspiciously, "You knew that those thing would give us hell… and you didn't tell us ?"

He chuckle in amusement, wincing a little when it bothers his ribs, "And where would have been the fun in that ?"

I narrow my eyes at him and sneer, not amused in the least, "Hilarious, really."

Then, Nami come running out of the house, shrieking in panic, "CRICKET'S GOLD ! IT'S ALL GONE !"

We all look at her in shock at this announcement.

"That stuff ?" Cricket wave his arm around nonchalantly, "It's just junk. Just forget it, it doesn't matter. Your dream is more important, we gotta get you to the Knock…"

I stare at him silently, at first, one would think that he really wasn't all that upset over it… but the slight drop at the corner of his lips, the clenching of his jaw and his fist, with such force that his knuckles had turn white under the pressure… all of it betrayed how much it really bother him… how ashamed he was that he let this happen, that he wasn't able to protect what was rightfully his.

"Forget it ?!" Usopp repeat angrily, "How can you say that ?! Think about all it took for you to get that gold ! Ten years of diving to the bottom of the ocean, subjecting your body to all the pressures of the deep ?! Come on… you can't just…"

"Shut up !" Cricket snap, silencing Usopp, "I'm serious. That gold and what happens to it is our problem ! Got it ?" he then look back to the Merry and went on, "Your ship is in no shape to make it to the Knock-Up Stream." He tell us, adding that if they gathers everyone in the Saruyama Alliance here, they could work through the rest of the night and have the ship ready for tomorrow. They should still be able to make it to their deadline.

"That's the least of your worries !" Chopper says with a slight scowl as treat the deep wound on Masira's back.

"We are going to do everything in our power to make sure that you make it to the sky." Cricket says in a determinate voice, one that leave no place for argument.

All the while, I watched the conversation with a blank face and when I turn to see how Luffy was taking all of this.

He's just staring at Cricket with that unreadable expression… though I know him well enough by now to tell that he's deeply angry by all this.

However, before he could say anything, Zoro call him over from the destroyed house…where he pointed out a pirate mark on the wall… a very familiar mark that we saw on a certain pirate just hours before.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Nami mutter angrily as she glare at Bellamy's mark, "That arsehole !"

I glance up at Luffy's frozen face. Now that he knew who did this, he's going to hunt him down and back what they took.

Zoro look at him calmly, already knowing what he was going to do and ask, in a tone that clearly says that he already knew the answer to, "Want any help ?"

"I'll handle this one alone." Luffy say firmly, moving his hat back to hide his eyes.

The other didn't object, already knowing where this was heading and fully supporting his decision on it.

Cricket, on the other hand, was staring at him, slowly understanding what they were talking about, "Hey !" he says angrily as Luffy walk by, "Where are you going ? Don't be an idiot, you can't possibly take on this Bellamy guy all on your own !"

Zoro flip the handle of his sword and hand it to Cricket, who look at him with a slightly shocked expression, "If you want to stop him, use this."

Luffy ignore Cricket as he cracks his knuckles, "I'll be back by morning guys." He declares firmly, no trace of the happy-go-lucky captain here.

Knowing when the battle was lost, Nami sigh as she walks up to him, "Wait a second, Luffy. I know your sense of direction is dreadful and your attention span is worse, so I ask you to please at least take someone with you, to make sure you don't get lost."

Luffy frown at her, biting his lips slightly before his eyes flick to me and he says, "Like I said, I'll handle this one alone."

I step forward, nodding and taking the hostler of my sword off my back, handing it to Zoro who take it immediately. "I won't get in the way, I promise."

Luffy nod firmly and turn back to Nami, raising an eyebrow.

"Three hours, Luffy." She says firmly, letting him know that she wasn't kidding around, "That all you got !" she turn to me, "If you take any longer we're gonna lose our chance to go to Sky Island."

I nod to her sternly, "Don't worry, we'll be on time."

Luffy and I share a look before turning and running off, heading to Mock Town.

* * *

We were in Mock Town once again. Unlike earlier today, the streets were almost empty, and everything is covered in the unearthly of the moon above us.

We were not too far of the bar from this afternoon, and Luffy look around, looking for a good spot to start the fight before turning to me with a serious expression.

Before he could say anything, I shake my head lightly, "I'm going to sit over there." I jerk a thumb toward to barrels against the wall behind me, "You just smash his face into the ground and then we can go back."

His lips tilt slightly upwards in the hint of a smile, before he nods and jump on one of the rooftops. He waits until I sat on one of the barrel and give him a thumb up before glaring at the bar's door and shouting at the top of his lungs, "BELLAMY ! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE !"

Some shouting and cries can be heard from inside the bar. We don't have to wait long, for Bellamy soon come stomping out of the bar as if he owns it. He grins cockily up at Luffy when he spots him up there.

"Well, speak of the devil !" Bellamy call, sounding just as conceited as he did this afternoon, "We were just talking about you ! You've got something to say to me kid ?"

"I do !" Luffy yell back, "Gives back pop's gold ! Every bit of it, right now !"

"What gold ?" Bellamy ask, though he clearly knows what he was talking about before he burst out laughing, "You mean the junk we got from old man Cricket ?" Rather than answer, he hunched over, crouching low before he was able to jump, almost fly, through the air before he was able to spin around and landed gracefully behind Luffy.

My eyes narrow on them… The Spring Spring Fruit… Bellamy's powers. I know that any fruit can be deadly in the rights hand, and personally, if I had ended up with this power, I wouldn't know what to do with it, but Bellamy has enough experience with it to have develop some strong attacks with it.

On the other hand, Bellamy's not gonna be taking Luffy seriously because of what happened before… he thinks he's a pushover, which is a good thing for us, and a serious mistake for him.

"Maybe it's new to you, but that's what pirates do. Ever heard of looting ?" Bellamy taunt him, "But what am I saying ? You're just a pathetic dreamer who can't open his eyes long enough to get a good look at the real world."

Luffy glare at him, speaking in such way that Bellamy look taken aback by his tone, "Well then, if stealing is what we pirates do, I guess I should just steal the gold back then."

I smile proudly as Bellamy roar with laughter at what Luffy said, "That's cute, but be serious !" he yell, "Can you really fight ? I mean, do you even know how to throw a punch ?"

When Luffy doesn't say anything, Bellamy sneer at him, "I saw you're fighting skills earlier. You're very good at just standing there… You even let your little girlfriend get hurt without lifting a single finger to help her !"

Luffy's eyes narrow dangerously as Bellamy mock him, "What, you're freezing up like this afternoon ? Admit it, you're too scared to fight me !"

"This afternoon was different. I'm not scared." Luffy say neutrally, the moon at his back making him look like some kind of demon of the night.

A shiver shook me as goosebumps spread on my whole body as I stare up at him.

I blame it on the wind.

Bellamy laugh, the sound of it bouncing back on the buildings and echoing in the whole town, saying that was a good bluff, but he was now sick a listening to him, and decide to shut him up for good.

Bellamy's spring-like legs kick off, destroying the roof right under his feet as he shrieks out with laughter, "Don't worry, this won't take long !" and when he land on the wall of another building, he finish his attack, "SPRING SNIPER !"

He shot towards Luffy like a torpedo, who doesn't look impressed as Bellamy come flying at him. At the last second, he jumps off, soaring through the sky just as gracefully as Bellamy had, and then I hear some people talking in impressed tone.

I turn my head to look behind me to see that all the people from the bar where now gathered outside and were too looking at the fight, all of them praising Bellamy, obviously.

I smile sweetly and wave at them when some notice me before ignoring them to look back up at the roofs.

Luffy land awkwardly on another roof before he gets back up and glare around at Bellamy, who was still undergoing his relentless attack. Once, he almost ended up failing right over the edge to the street below, and was forced to grab onto the side to keep himself from dropping.

I look on, really unimpressed. All Bellamy's doing is jump around, without any real plan as he laughs and taunt Luffy.

The fight went on, Bellamy's really starting to annoy the shit outa me as he kept yelling things out like he was pathetic for believing in dreams or that he was a disgrace to 'real' pirates. Then, Luffy's knock off the roofs and land on the ground, Bellamy continuing to jump around him, laughing his hyena like laugh insanely that he couldn't beat him no matter what thanks to his Devil Fruit.

I shake my head in disappointment, this is why most of those with Devil Fruits powers often die young.

Luffy stand up from where he fell to the ground, completely unharmed, his expression cold as the rest of Bellamy's crew seems shock that he was able to get up at all, but Bellamy's face was smiling at the though of crushing Luffy as he then launches himself at the nearest building. Using the buildings in the square, he bounces from one spot to the next, increasing in speed with each successive spring.

I raise an eyebrow at that. It's a rather clever idea… Not only is every spring making him faster, but it can disorientate opponents as well. It actually looks like he disappearing as I struggle to keep him in my line of sight.

The only problem I can see in this, is that I'm not even sure if he himself can control where he goes, or if he can stop himself if necessary.

Luffy just stare ahead of him as Bellamy continue to rant on, "So, you want the gold back, huh ?!" he yell, his voice seems to come from all around us, "Because old man Cricket is you're friend ?! Wake up ! He's nothing but a decrepit fool who spends all his time chasing after a four-hundred year old lie !"

"But that's probably what you like about him, right ?!" he went on as Luffy's eyes turns into slits, filled with anger and his face darkened even more so that he looks like some kind of beast ready to kill, "You like to call yourselves pirates, but you know nothing ! There's no City of Gold ! No island in the sky ! Just oceans and ships and the men who sail them !"

I look at Luffy's face, my eyes drinking in the sight of his burning gaze full of anger, his clench jaw, tense shoulders and rigid posture, even from here I can here the cracking of his knuckles as he tightens his fist.

A strange though flash in my head at this moment. Usually, I always describe Luffy as a cute boy in a boyish and mischievous sort of way, but looking at him now… All I can see a really attractive, handsome young man…

Blinking in surprise and confusion at where that thought came from, I shake my head and snort at myself in amusement.

"You ask if I know how to throw a punch…" Luffy call through the noise that Bellamy was making.

Bellamy laugh, not listening as he yell, "So long Straw-Hat !"

What happen then is so quick that I almost miss it. With a single punch, Luffy slams Bellamy right into the ground, his head breaking through the wooden walkway, leaving a large crater all around them. Bellamy's eyes roll into the back of his head, blood spurting from his mouth and the imprint of Luffy's fist embedded into his face.

A heavy silence follows as Luffy pick up his hat that had fell on the ground earlier with a bloodied hand.

Sarquiss steps forward, stuttering out in a shocked tone, but sure that this had to be some kind of bad joke, "Hey… quit messing around, Bellamy and get up, the joke's over. We know that runt couldn't beat you. Come on, get up !"

Sarquiss seems to be angrier with every second that his captain remain on the ground and soon he was shouting, "This really isn't funny anymore, now snap out of it ! You have to get up and show that kid who you are ! You're real pirate, not like him !"

I sigh in annoyance and jump off the barrel, "He's out cold, he won't answer you. "

They all look at me as if they had completely forgotten that I was there the whole time, and blanched when Luffy step up behind me, giving them a cold glare, "And now, Cricket's Gold. Give it back." He demands, in a tone that show that he isn't kidding around. Almost everyone turns and run away, scattering around us into the alleyways and houses as if hoping that they would protect them from Luffy's wrath. But Luffy no longer have any reason to go after them as he stands there, waiting for an answer.

The main part of Bellamy's crew, the ones who had been here this afternoon, were so startled that some of them point fearfully to the bar behind them, not willing to risk angering Luffy further.

I feel a hand press on my lower back before Luffy pass by me and march over to the bar. As he went inside, the other hurry over to Bellamy, trying to get him up and on his feet again.

"Is it bad ?" one of the girls ask, looking sincerely worried.

"I don't know !" one of them answer nervously.

I sigh and walk over to them, they tense as I approach but let me grab Bellamy's chin and lift it up to get a better view.

"He needs a doctor alright, that's pretty obvious." I say, my voice cold, without any compassion, "But it's not anything life-threatening."

"Could've fooled me." Muttered one of them, glaring at me in anger.

"Luffy's not a killer." I answer harshly, staring him down, "And this was a hard lesson that someone had to teach Bellamy one way or another. Better now with Luffy, than someone in the future who isn't as merciful."

A man walk forward, hissing angrily, "That little piece of shit isn't a killer you said ?! Then nothing stop me from killing him right now !"

"My Captain isn't a cold blood killer, no…" I say darkly, glaring at him and stepping up to his face, hissing lowly, "But I'm not as nice as he is… So don't tempt me."

Before he could say anything else, Luffy come back out of the bar with a large sack on his back, smiling happily, "That wasn't to hard to find. We're ready to go, Riley !"

I smile at him and walk up to him, ready to make our way back to Cricket's house.

Sarquiss, who until now had been on his knees with a lost and confuse expression on his face, suddenly get on his feet and yell after us, "HEY ! COME BACK HERE ! YOU HEAR ME, YOU STUPID RUNT !? I'M TALKING TO YOU ! WE WON'T BE BEATEN BY SOME PRETEND PIRATE ! I'LL SHOW YOU A REAL PUNCH ! WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?!"

Luffy stop, me stopping a little ahead of him and looking back curiously as Sarquiss words dies on his tongue as they all froze, looking ready to bolt. Luffy merely held up the bloody fist as he ask, "Where are we going ?"

Sarquiss fall back, looking ready to wet his pants. Luffy doesn't threaten him, or say anything else to show that he won, it's as if the fight never even happened…but instead, he slowly looks back before he holds up his finger to the sky. "Up there !"

I smile a small amused smile as I look the gob smacked face of Bellamy's crew.

My eyes settle on Bellamy's beaten unconscious face… This is your second chance, Bellamy. Don't ruin it.

* * *

A chicken…

Luffy and I finally arrived back at Cricket house, the sun already high in the sky and the crew gathered around the Merry freshly renovated.

Though the ship looks to have proper patches and work done to her, she still looks a bit worse for wear… She was also sporting wings attached to her sides and a curved tail at the back, as well as even sporting a wattle and a comb.

"They transformed the sheep into a chicken…" I mumble to myself, feeling sweat-drop around my head, "That doesn't make any fucking sense whatsoever…"

Luffy, however, looks at it with glowing eyes as Usopp walks proudly over to it, "Introducing the Going Merry, Flying addition !" he cry out.

"But… chickens can't fly…" I say, frowning slightly in confusion.

"That's exactly why I told them that a pigeon would have been a better choice, but they didn't listened to me." Zoro grumble annoyingly as he come to rest his arm on my shoulder.

I look up at him, blink twice, and ask, "A… pigeon ?"

He look down at me and raise an eyebrow, "What ? Pigeon fly, chicken doesn't." he shrug.

I blink again, then shake my head. I'm not going to ask, I have a feeling it's going to end up in a hell of headache.

"It's time to set sail !" Usopp cry out, obviously really happy that the Merry was in better shape, "Come on, if you're with me let me hear it !"

We all cheer and quickly get on the ship and raise the anchor. But we stay put a little longer as we watch Luffy put down the sack of gold on the stump in front of Cricket. Though heavily bandaged and bruised, he looks a hundred times better than before. Cricket doesn't say anything, doesn't say thank you or ask if he was alright, he didn't even acknowledge what he did.

A small smile appears on my lips. It's not as if Luffy was looking for some kind of recognition anyway.

After breathing out the smoke from his cigarette, Cricket says, "Well ? What are you waiting ? Get on board. Unless you wanna miss you chance at the sky ? Like a fool."

Luffy just smile. "Thanks for the ship." He says gratefully. Cricket just put out his cigarette and jerk his thumb at the Saruyama Alliance, telling him that he should be thanking them for doing all the work. Luffy did just that, and even give them the Hercules beetle he worked so hard to catch on the way back as a thank you.

Shoujou looks thrill at the gift and order his crew to get a cage for their new pet.

"What the matter with boys and bugs ?" Nami ask in annoyance.

I shrug and ask back, "What the matter with girls and make up and clothes ?"

She scowls at me as Zoro snicker and even Robin giggle in amusement.

Luffy finally get on the ship as Shoujou and Masira call out that they will lead the way to where the Knock-Up Stream is going to erupt.

Cricket is standing tall as he face his two friends, "I'm counting on you men ! I don't care what happens ! You give our friends everything you've got !"

They cheer on in agreement, soon pushing off from the shore and giving Cricket their goodbyes. With both ships on either side of the Merry like guards, Cricket appears at the shoreline, calling to us, "Well, kids… looks like this is where we parts ways ! There's only on thing you gotta remember, above everything else !"

He mark a pause and we all look at him curiously as he smirk mischievously, "Not one person, in history, has _ever_ disproved the existence of Sky Island ! People may say I'm crazy and even laugh at me, but I don't care ! I'm a romantic ! Like you !"

We all smile brightly before he add, "Oh yeah… thanks for the gold ! And hey, don't be falling from the sky, you hear ?!"

We all laugh, some more nervously than others, and set sail, at last.

* * *

The sky is dark with heavy clouds as the rain and the wind become stronger and stronger as we all scramble to find a current, the Cumuloregalis cloud appeared a lot sooner than expected. Shoujou let out a loud wailing with his voice to use for sonar and after a few minutes, the divers came up, finding the place where the whirlpool was sure to form. Masira then call that he we were at the right spot, the waves around us were growing higher and more violent as we struggle through.

"Nami !" I call out through the wind, wiping my face with my hand as the rain splash against it, "How's the LogPose ?!"

Nami check it and answers, "It's pointing right at those clouds !" she look up above us and Usopp gasp, "The Sky Island is right above _that_ ?!"

Just then, Masira's ship throw a few hooks behind them and hooked onto the Merry as they begin towing it.

"What's this ?!" Luffy ask.

"We'll lead you to the inner edge !" he answer as Nami ask what we were supposed to do once we get there, "Position yourself on the flow and head to the center ! Then you'll be fine !"

That is when I spot the whirlpool. To say it was huge would be the usual understatement. It looks like a large, dark drain… one large enough to be able to easily swallow a fleet of Marin ships.

"HE WANTS US TO GO TO THE CENTER ?!" Nami scream as we head straight for it, Masira's and Shoujou's ship sticking just on the outer rim, just far enough away to avoid the current and getting suck into the dark pit.

"But I don't want to get sucked in !" Usopp scream in fear, all of us having to cling to the ship as the ropes connecting us to Masira's ship let go and we were set adrift.

"I don't remember signing up for all this !" Nami scream out, looking like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Nami-swan ! Don't worry ! I'm here to protect you !" Sanji yell lovingly.

"A fat lot of good that does if we get pulled into that !" Zoro snap back at him.

Even Robin sound uneasy as she comments on how she had never seen a whirlpool as big as this one before. Chopper, surprisingly enough, have his eyes wide open and shining in excitement at the though of flying while Usopp scream, tears falling from his eyes, that he had changed his mind and wanted to go back.

"Sorry, Usopp, too late for that." I tell him as I jerk my head toward Luffy, who's already looking like he was about to fall over from happiness. "Guess who is already excited."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something burst out through the water in front of us. A Sea King, a large and bright yellow one that looks like a giant, fat salamander. It apparently got to close to the whirlpool's edge and was now being pulled in, down into the darkness until it disappears.

We all stare at it with a mixture of shock and fascination for Luffy, Zoro, Robin and me, and fear from the others.

The Merry's now drifting on the current, slowly being pulled to the center. "It's time for us to go !" Masira call to us, "The rest is up to you now ! Good luck !"

"Bye guys !" Luffy call back, waving happily, "And thanks a lot for everything !"

But not everyone agree with that, three members broke down completely and begin to scream at them, Usopp especially freak out, "Don't go ! Don't go, I don't wanna die ! Please, take me with you ! Give me a break, I'm scared ! Oh please don't make me…" and he end by breaking down in a sobbing mess with Chopper wailing by his side.

Nami is just as freak out, "No one said anything about diving head first into a giant whirlpool !"

Zoro roll his eyes and yawn out, "Oh, cry us a river… Just hang on and hope for the best."

"WELL EXCUSE US FOR BEING SCARED !" they yell at him in anger.

"Don't be so unreasonable, Luffy ! Let's go back while we still have time !" Usopp holler at him, now looking close to passing out, "Don't you understand that this Sky Island stuff is just a bunch of make believe ? It's not worth getting us killed !"

I roll my eyes and drawl in annoyance, "It's all make-believe ? Is that really what you think ? You sure seemed to believe it was real not many hours ago."

"It may be a stupid dream, but I have to try." Luffy says solemnly, still staring ahead before he looks back at us with his eyes glowing with excitement, "It could be our greatest adventure."

Chopper seems to have been put at ease at his words, but Usopp and Nami were both still crying as they realize that it was too late. Meanwhile, the Merry was continuing to be pulled closer to the center, something that Zoro seems to have notice as well. "Instead of wasting your time bickering, you all may want to take a look." He says, not even looking at Usopp, who was asking what he was talking about.

Zoro merely point ahead and Usopp finally notice that we were now being sucked in. This is all it takes for the Weakling Trio to start screaming as the Merry suddenly took off and fall towards the darkness below us, it seems to fly just for a moment above the hole and begin to fall.

We all cry out as the Merry falls, but as quickly as the whirlpool appeared… it was gone.

"What… what's going on ?!" Usopp stutters, "There was a whirlpool here ! Where is it ?!"

He was right… however, at the moment, where the whirlpool had been just a moment ago, was now a calm sea, smooth as glass. We are directly underneath the Cumuloregalis cloud…waiting…

I look around, waiting for something, when I feel it… a sort of deep rumble coming from below. When a look down at the sea, I understand…The whirlpool had sunk beneath the surface…

I was about to call out and inform Nami when a deep voice yell from afar.

"Hold it right there !"

We all turn to look behind us at once to see, what can be describe more as a giant raft than an actual ship, coming towards us. It look as if someone had just stuck several large tree trunks together with some rope, the only signs of it being a pirate ship is the black sail which bore three sinister looking skulls on it.

"Hey…" Zoro come up beside me and ask lowly, "Isn't it the weirdo that was at the bar yesterday ?"

"Yeah." I answer just as quietly, "And the old man with the exploding apples is there too… and the guy with the rifle was the one who was watching us from the rooftops, remember ?"

He nods sternly before adding, "And the champion guy too…"

Blackbeard was laughing, looking at Luffy with a great deal more interest than the first time he met him, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Straw-Hat Luffy."

Nami recognize him too, telling the other that it was that Mock Town guy from before. As Sanji ask what she was talking about, Blackbeard declare that he had come all this way to collect Luffy's one-hundred million bounty.

"Hundred million ?!" Luffy shout back in confusion, "What are you talking about ?!"

"Don't play dumb with me kid !" Blackbeard call as he hold up three wanted poster.

One with Luffy smiling face, close to the camera. Monkey D. Luffy wanted dead or alive, one-hundred million berry.

Another with Zoro, his face bloodied and looking away from the camera with a slight scowl. Roronoa Zoro wanted dead or alive for sixty-million berry.

And the last, a woman with long violet hair held up in a high pony tail, covered in dirt and scratches, a sword resting casually on her shoulder, a hand with bloodied knuckles griping the handle and the other resting on her hip as she look ahead of her with a smug smirk on her face, not even paying attention at all the fights going on around her.

Roronoa Riley wanted dead or alive, fifty-eight million berry.

Luffy and Zoro look really proud at the news, "This is great !" Luffy yell out, practically jumping in joy, "Hear that ?! My bounty went up big time !"

Zoro laugh and then turn to me, who was looking at the bounty with my mouth hanging open and wide eyes, "Why that face Riley ? Fifty-eight million for a first bounty ! It's great !"

I look at him, blink, then back at Blackbeard and the bounty, back at Zoro, "I... It's…. I don't…"

He raise an eyebrow in amusement, "What, surprise you even got one ? I'm not. It was obvious that after Alabasta, the marine would have noticed you !"

An arm throw over my shoulder pull me against someone side and I look up at Luffy smiling face, "Congratulation, Riley !"

I look at him blankly, "A bounty… I have a bounty…"

Luffy blink at me in surprise before looking at Zoro, "I think she's in shock or something."

Zoro, that bastard, just burst out laughing.

Before anything else could be said, we notice that the water around the ship was slowly bubbling and rising up. The Merry's sitting right on top as the water continue to go up like how a cake would start to rise…and then, with an almighty explosion beneath us… with the force of an exploding volcano, we're sent flying as a great canal of water suddenly rise up into the air. A giant pillar of water that shake us all, almost shattering the ship on impact as we are set flying up, sailing right up its side…

If it asn't been for Luffy arm around my waist and the other wrap several times around the mast, I would have fell overboard…

All the others are yelling as they clung to what they could for dear life as we're shot up.

"ALL RIGHT ! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING ! LET'S GO TO SKYPIEA !" Luffy yell out, excitement clear in his voice.

Suddenly, Sanji yell, pointing at the hull that was slowly tipping back away from the stream of water.

Bits of old ships and even the Sea King from before fall from the sky and fly past us.

"SEE !?" Sanji scream as we watch the monster slam violently into the ocean below us, "IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL THE SAME THING HAPPENS TO THE MERRY !"

"I KNOW BUT WHAT CAN WE DO ?!" Zoro call, he and Robin standing calmly and quite at ease on the wall of the cabin, "WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF OPTIONS WHEN IT COMES TO MOTHER NATURE ! WE'RE AT HER MERCY !"

Usopp lose it completely and yell out, "WE'RE GONNA TAKE A NOSE DIVE TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN ALL BECAUSE LUFFY HAD TO FOLLOW SOME STUPID DREAM !"

But Nami, at last, seems to put herself together, suddenly yelling at Zoro and Sanji to spread the sail. When they look at her with dumb look on their face, she explain that though a pillar of water, it was still a part of the sea, and we can ride it. Since the wind from below was created from geothermal heat… though package differently, it was still wind and water.

Everyone suddenly broke into smiles, knowing that our navigator had never led us astray when it came to where to go.

"ALRIGHT GANG ! NAMI'S LEADING THE WAY !" Sanji call and he and Zoro were able to spread the sail and thanks to Nami's orders, were able to align the ship with its current. The haul continue to rise higher and higher… and finally, the back end lift up… and something amazing happens…

We were flying…

"WE'RE FLYING !" Luffy scream in joy, and I can't help but laugh with him, "YEAH ! WE'RE HEADING TO THE SKY !"

"We made it…" Usopp croak out, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

Laughing in joy, feeling slightly light head now that the adrenaline had leaved my system, I yell out, "THIS IS AWESOME !"

Everyone is cheering, we've actually conquered the Knock-Up Stream and the terror around us turn into excitement.

"IF THIS KEEPS UP, WE CAN SAIL AS HIGH AS WE WANT !" Nami call over the noise.

"HEY NAMI ! ARE WE ALMOST TO SKYPIEA ?" Luffy yell back, and they share a grin as she point up to the black clouds above us.

"IF IT EXISTS, IT'S PAST THOSE CLOUDS !" she answers as Luffy turns his full attention back above us.

"Past those clouds !" he repeat in joy, "I can't wait to find out what's up in the sky ! Let's punch through them and find out !"

And with all the crew cheering at his words, the Merry went bursting through the cloud coverage, all of us suddenly blinded by a bright white light…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
